


Performance In a Leading Role

by LizDe_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, translate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 146,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizDe_Chan/pseuds/LizDe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCION. By Mad Lori. Sherlock Holmes es un ganador del Oscar en plena baja de su carrera. John Watson es un actor atrapado en los papeles de comedias románticas. Cuando son llamados para representar a una pareja gay en un drama independiente, ¿Se sorprenderán el uno al otro? ¿Podrá su romance frente a las cámaras abrirse camino en el mundo real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 
  * A translation of [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Título Original : Performance In a Leading Role  
> Autora : Mad_Lori  
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una traducción no autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.  
> Advertencias: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.  
> N/T.1: Por favor leer mi descargo sobre el porqué de esta traducción sin autorización al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : Performance In a Leading Role
> 
> Autora : Mad_Lori
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una traducción no autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.
> 
> Advertencias: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

 

* * *

 

> **Performance In a Leading Role**

 

* * *

 

** Chapter 1 **

* * *

 

 

Si él no fuera ya muy consciente de ello, en ese preciso momento, Sherlock Holmes habría sabido que su carrera se deslizaba lentamente hacia el olvido por la forma en que otras personas actuaban a su alrededor mientras caminaba a la oficina de su agente. Hace cinco años, al segundo de pisar el lugar, todos los ojos se habrían vuelto hacia él. Sonrisas tímidas, rubores, pestañeos coquetos, grandes sonrisas orgullosas. Se apresurarían a traerle té, a tomar su abrigo. Esa sensación de éxito grupal generada cuando uno de sus actores lo hacía realmente bien. Vamos, equipo, vamos. Cuando uno de los clientes de la agencia ganaba un Oscar era como si todo el equipo ganara la Copa del Mundo. Las perspectivas de todos se elevaban.

Hoy, era todo lo contrario. Cuando su última película fracasara estrepitosamente y fuera una vergüenza para la crítica, coronando así una serie de películas de bajo rendimiento, nadie quería verlo a los ojos. No generaba comisiones. Su cotización como actor iba bajando. Los directores no hacían cola en la puerta de su agente pidiendo que tomara uno de sus guiones.

El único aspecto positivo de todo esto era que los malditos paparazzi lo dejaban tranquilo. Dios, odiaba Los Ángeles. No era que Londres fuera mucho mejor en ese aspecto; los tabloides de allí eran aún peores. Pero al menos allí, sabía a dónde podía ir para tener un poco de paz. La comunidad era más unida. Había ido a RADA junto con la mitad de la industria del cine británico. Aquí, era sálvese quién pueda.

Greg le estaba esperando en el escritorio de su asistente. Le sonrió y estrechó su mano. "Sherlock. Pasa."

Sherlock siguió a Greg hasta su sobrio despacho. Era uno de los agentes más poderosos de Hollywood, pero Greg se mantenía tranquilo y eficiente. Esa era una de las razones por las que Sherlock le había elegido hace diez años después de su primera nominación, la que lo había convertido en una noche en mercancía caliente. No necesitaba ánimos o que levantaran su ego. Necesitaba un socio, y Greg había sido eso.

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias," dijo Greg, sentándose. Sherlock hizo lo mismo."¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?"

"Creo que ya sé la naturaleza de las malas noticias," dijo Sherlock.

"Hablé con David. No van a hacerte una oferta. "

Sherlock suspiró. "Ese papel es mío, Greg. Necesito tenerlo. Puedo verlo en mi mente. "

"No te contradigo. Pero ellos van en otra dirección. "

Entrecerró los ojos. "¿A quién tienen en mente?"

Greg vaciló. "No han anunciado nada, pero - He oído que se lo van a ofrecer a Robert."

La boca de Sherlock se abrió. "Por favor, dime que estás bromeando."

"No lo hago."

"¡Es diez años mayor que yo! ¡Se supone que el personaje esta en los treinta! "

"David conoce a Robert, han trabajado juntos antes."

"¡El hombre interpreta cada papel como si fuera él mismo!"

"Es un buen actor, Sherlock. Y sus últimas dos películas se llevaron a casa todos los beneficios planeados. Y _él_ no reduce a sus directores a la histeria dentro del set."

Sherlock lanzó un resoplido. "La idea de Robert Downey, Jr. y yo siendo considerados como candidatos para un mismo papel es insultante."

"Aún no subas a tu caballo. Todavía tienes opciones. Quentin llamó de nuevo..."

"No."

"Es un papel muy interesante."

"Es un papel _pequeño_ , eso es lo que es. No voy a tomar uno de los papeles secundarios rescata-carreras marca registrada de Quentin."

"Ha salvado carreras en peor estado que la tuya, y lo sabes."

"Todavía no estoy en posición de tener que ir a mendigar trabajo a ese director de películas para video tiendas." Frunció el ceño. "¿O lo estoy?"

"No, no quise decir eso." Greg cruzó las manos sobre su escritorio. "Pero te estás acercando, Sherlock. Me pagas por ser honesto, así que eso soy. La maldición del Oscar es real ".

Sherlock arrugo la nariz. "No, no lo es. Simplemente es una manifestación de la regresión de la media. Un resultado excepcional es un valor estadístico atípico, por lo tanto, los datos posteriores bajos tienden a disminuir la media, lo que da la impresión de caída."

"Como sea que lo expliques, no eres inmune. Los momentos de gloria se marchitan como los capullos de rosa. _Kanizsa_ fue hace cinco años. Nadie ha olvidado de lo que eres capaz. Lo has demostrado una y otra vez. Pero el dinero no está en esas películas, y esa es la única moneda que importa ahora".

"¿Te recuerdo que nadie pudo predecir el éxito financiero que _Kanizsa_ lograría? ¿Y que una de las razones fue por el Oscar que recibió mi actuación? "

"No necesitas recordármelo. Les digo eso mismo, todos los días, a los directores y productores que pasan por aquí. Pero irse por ese lado no es fácil. Y algunas de tus elecciones desde entonces han sido un poco -  nada ortodoxas".

Sherlock suspiró. "Adelante, dilo. ‘Te lo dije’."

"No voy a decirte eso. Soy tu agente, me pagas por hacer ofertas a tu nombre, no para indicar tus opciones creativas. Pero no me lo estás haciendo más fácil".

"No me importa el dinero. Todo lo que me importa es el trabajo. Sólo quiero algo interesante, algo desafiante. Si todo lo que me importara fuera el dinero, podría elegir entre hacer dramas de época o ser el villano de películas de acción hasta que me jubile, o morir de aburrimiento. "

"Acabas de describir la carrera de Alan Rickman. No lo insultes. "

"Alan tiene para vivir hasta el final de los tiempos con lo que ganó actuando en Harry Potter. Ya no tiene de qué preocuparse. Todo lo que a mí me importa es conseguir papeles en los que valga la pena invertir mi tiempo y esfuerzo. "

"Pero si tus películas no hacen dinero, sólo conseguirás papeles en esas pequeñas películas independientes autofinanciadas y tendrás que mudarte a Burbank. Puedes hablar del dinero cómo si no fuera importante porque por ahora lo tienes.  Pero el éxito en taquilla es directamente traducible en libertad artística. Sé que quieres ayudar a producir guiones que te resulten interesantes. Sé que quieres opciones. Por eso, necesitas ser comerciable. Y necesitas hacerlo rápido." Greg respiró hondo. "No nos podemos permitir otro desastre como _Schrodinger Paradox_."

Sherlock se tensó, apretando la mandíbula. "Eso no fue mi culpa."

"No, no lo fue."

"El estudio masacró esa película. El maldito Paul perdió la cabeza. Los reescritores mataron el guión."

"No lo discuto. Pero las críticas... "

"Mi actuación fue lo único que encontraron positivo".

"Pero no fue suficiente para salvar la película. Perdió doscientos millones de dólares, Sherlock. Y tú pareces estar bien con ello. "

"¡No puedo sacar a flote toda una producción! ¡Firmé para una pieza reflexiva y especulativa, y el estudio decidió que quería una película futurista de acción!"

"Nadie te está culpando."

"Nadie me está contratando, tampoco."

Se hizo el silencio. Finalmente, Greg suspiró. "Bueno, aún no terminamos. Tengo un par de propuestas interesantes. "

Sherlock se preparó. "Bien. Vamos a escucharlas. "

"La primera podría convertirse en una franquicia".

"¿Una franquicia? Estas de broma. "

"No. Es algo atípica. Se basa en una serie de libros, la Unidad Sombra. Se trata de un equipo de analistas del FBI que investigan fenómenos paranormales. "

"Suena ridículo."

"En realidad es bastante fascinante. Realista, oscura e inteligente. Hay un personaje fantástico para ti, es un poco más joven que tú, pero creo que podrás interpretarlo. Es el genio residente del equipo. "

"Qué apropiado. ¿Quién está dirigiendo esta asombrosa _pieza de arte_? "

"Bueno, sujétate de tu silla. Son los Coen."

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron. "¿Los Coen están empezando una franquicia paranormal?"

"Creo que es el único género que no han cubierto."

"Hmm. Voy a echarle un vistazo a los libros. ¿Hay un guión? "

"No como tal. Esta en desarrollo. "

Sherlock hizo una mueca. "Así que esto tiene para varios años, si es que llega a ocurrir."

"Están tomando decisiones sobre el reparto, no puede estar tan lejos."

"¿Cuál es la otra propuesta?"

"Bueno, creo que debes tener más en cuenta esta. Recibí una llamada de Ang Lee. Está muy interesado en reunirse contigo para conversar sobre un papel en su nueva película. "

"¿Qué película?"

"Se trata sobre una pareja gay."

"Oh, remontándose sobre seguro, ¿Verdad?"

"Esto no es 'Secreto en la montaña Parte Dos’. Ang está muy interesado en hacer una película sobre la vida de una pareja gay que no sea una ‘película gay’ " dijo Greg, haciendo comillas en el aire.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No quiere que la película sea sobre los temas gay tradicionales. Nada de SIDA, homofobia, salidas de closet, religión o discordia familiar. Quiere hacer el tipo de película que se podría hacer sobre cualquier pareja, excepto que esta pareja tiene a dos hombres. He leído el guión. Creo que es sorprendentemente bueno. Muy honesto, muy marcado. "

"No lo sé, Greg. Actuar como gay es un gran riesgo. No debería serlo, pero lo es. "

"Mira lo que hizo por Heath Ledger."

"Un ejemplo lamentable. El pobre tipo esta muerto."

"Sí, pero no antes de que su carrera se fuera hasta las nubes."

Sherlock suspiró, "¿Quién escribió el guión?"

"Es una guionista primeriza, Molly Hooper. Al parecer escribió el guión pensando en ti."

"Genial. Un trabajo hecho por un fan. "

"No es así como se lee." Greg metió la mano en su escritorio y sacó el guión. Lo arrojó hacia Sherlock. "Llévalo a casa. Léelo. Llámame cuando hayas terminado y hablaremos."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sherlock llevó el guión a la casa que tenía en el condominio que mantenía en Los Ángeles para el tiempo en que se veía obligado a estar allí. Instalo su campamento en el patio junto con un poco de vino y su ordenador portátil, luego comenzó a leer.

Cuatro horas más tarde, marcó a Greg.

"Lestrade."

"Greg, es Sherlock."

"¿Bien?"

"Tengo que estar en esta película. Tengo qué."

"Sabía que dirías eso."

"Sin embargo, el título tiene que cambiarse. ¿ 'Silencio y muerte' ? Muy sombrío. Suena como a una película de Jim Jarmusch, y todos sabemos cómo la audiencia corre a estampidas con esas. "

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto al título. Creo que está abierto a discusión. Entonces, ¿Quieres que llame a Ang? "

"Dile que voy a leer para él si así lo quiere."

"Oh, ¿Te dignaras a leer para un papel?"

"Para éste, leeré."

"No creo que lo necesites. Eres el actor que quieren."

"No me importa si me paga en escalas. Tengo que hacer esto. "

"Creo que jamás he oído a alguien tan emocionado por un papel."

"Es una parte fantástica. Puedo ver que esta mujer Hooper sacó un poco de su inspiración de mí, pero Benjamín es - no soy yo. Está en un capullo, y hay este fantástico desarrollo cíclico que ha hecho para él. Es interesante."

"Me alegro de que reacciones de esta manera. Y no creo que tengas que conformarte con la paga en escala."

"¿Han hecho casting para los otros roles? ¿A quién quieren para Mark? "

"No estoy muy..."

"Porque tengo algunas ideas para ese. Oh, debo llamar a Jimmy, le encantaría esta parte - pero creo que está comprometido con la secuela de _Wanted_. ¿Sabes quién estaría fantástico?, Matt Goode. Hice un episodio de Buzzcocks con él una vez, es encantador. "

"Sherlock".

"¿Qué?"

Oyó a Greg suspirar. "Me temo que no te va a gustar esto. No ha habido ninguna oferta oficial hecha, pero el director del casting me dijo que Ang quiere a John Watson."

El estómago de Sherlock se desplomo. "¿Qué?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

John parpadeó."Ya fue suficiente."

Mike sonrió. "No estoy bromeando, amigo."

"Detente. Para ahora mismo. "

"¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Crees que bromearía acerca de algo como esto? "

John agarró de la solapa a Mike, sonriendo. "¿Ang Lee quiere hablar conmigo sobre un papel? ¿Un papel dónde no tendré que hacerle ojitos sin sentido a una estrella quince años menor que yo?"

"Oíste bien."

"¡Devuélvele la llamada! ¡Dile que nos podemos reunir hoy mismo! ¡En cualquier lugar que desee! "

"¿No quieres leer el guión?", Dijo Mike, riendo.

"Oh, ¿Es importante?"

"Podrías tener que actuar como la mitad de una pareja gay."

"Actuaría como un asesino en serie transgénero si me lo pidiera. ¿El guión es bueno? "

"Es alucinante. Esto podría revolucionar tu carrera, John. "

"No te burles de mí, Mike."

"Podrías escapar del género de las comedias románticas."

John se sentó pesadamente. "¿Cómo pude llegar allí en primer lugar?"

"Bueno, la primera fue realmente buena. Esa fue la parte seductora. Y te dio dinero. Y entonces todas las ofertas vinieron en esa dirección, y..."

"Antes de darme cuenta, estaba aceptando papeles que ni McConaughey tocaría." John suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Debe ser agradable actuar en algo real, algo con sustancia, con una co-estrella con la que yo pudiera actuar, y no a la que tuviera que hacer actuar."

"Bueno, podrías tener eso. ¿Adivina a quién quiere Ang como su co-estrella? "

"No puedo."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Los ojos de John se abrieron. "Maldita sea." Se derrumbó "Bueno, entonces eso es todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Con Sherlock Holmes en el proyecto, en el casting no me van a elegir a mí, el rey de las película para citas."

"No te apresures con eso. A pasado un tiempo desde _Kanizsa_ , y su estrella no está brillando tanto como antes. No creo que esté en condiciones de ponerse exigente. Quiero decir, ¿Viste _Schrodinger Paradox_? "

"Sí. Él fue la única cosa que valió la pena ver. Ese desastre tenía ‘Interferencias de estudio' escrita por todas partes. He oído que Haggis casi tuvo un ataque de nervios durante el rodaje." John suspiró. "Maldita sea. La oportunidad de actuar con Sherlock Holmes. Pellízcame, ¿Quieres? "

"Voy a llamar a Ang y concertar una reunión. Quiere que tú y Holmes hagan la prueba de pantalla juntos. Los dos tendrán que llevar toda la película y esta vivirá o morirá dependiendo de la fuerza de la química entre ustedes, por lo que tendrá que asegurarse de que esa química exista. "

"Envíame el guión por correo, voy a leerlo esta noche. Pero si es tan bueno como dices, puedes decirle a Ang que trabajare por un café y una donut."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No puedo creer que estuve de acuerdo con esto," Sherlock murmuró, enrollando y desenrollando el guión en sus manos.

"Cambia esa cara," Sally espetó, entregándole su té. "Tienes que actuar esta parte."

"Si contratan a ese bufón, la película se hunde. ¡Todo este potencial! ¡Toda la brillantez de estas páginas! John Watson las meara por todas partes con su actuación vulgar y opciones obvias. Esto requiere sutileza, no los estilos dramáticos de un hombre acostumbrado a ser el tipo adorable con la estrella _du jour._ (1)"

"Él hizo algo realmente interesante trabajando al personaje con el que empezó, sabes."

"¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien le pidiera hacer algo más que ser una linda cita?"

"Es un actor, igual que tú."

"Es un hombre fundido a muerte con su rol genérico de chico-de-al-lado, necesito una co-estrella con más matices. ¡Dame algo con lo que actuar! ¡Él es una maldita pared en blanco!"

Sally suspiró. "Y tú te preguntas cómo adquiriste la reputación de persona difícil con la que trabajar."

"Soy difícil. Todos los grandes lo son."

"Ganaste esa…creo."

"El guión tiene partes fuertes. Hay una escena en la que Mark descubre el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo, ¡Después de que se suicidara! ¡Ese no es material para un hombre cuyas películas tienen bandas sonoras con hits de los Top 40! "

"Estás nervioso porque vas a tener que filmar escenas de amor con él."

"Soy un profesional. Puedo manejarlo. He hecho escenas de amor antes. "

"No con otro hombre, como recordaras. Aquí, dame tu abrigo, siempre sudas antes de una prueba en pantalla. ¿Quieres lucir una cara roja frente a la cámara? "

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

"Nunca encontrar otro Asistente Personal, eso es seguro. Ser tu asistente debe calificarme para trabajar como embajadora del cuerpo diplomático."

"Así que, ¿Alguna vez lo conociste? a Watson, quiero decir. ¿Tal vez cuando trabajaste para ese terrible publicista? "

"Lo conocí una vez, en los premios SAG. Es muy agradable."

"Agradable. Qué delicioso, " dijo Sherlock. Cuadró los hombros mientras se acercaban a la oficina de producción. "Muy bien, el juego empieza."

Fueron dirigidos a una oficina establecida para la prueba de pantalla. "Hola, Jim," dijo Sherlock, estrechando la mano del productor, Jim Schamus. Miró a su alrededor. "¿Ang no se unirá a nosotros hoy?"

"Está mirando unas locaciones. Vamos a hacer la prueba en Livestream para él. "

"Ya veo", dijo Sherlock, irritado. Hubiera preferido enormemente tener al director presente. "Ya conoces a mi asistente, Sally Donovan."

"Sí, hola, Sally", dijo Schamus.

"Jim, ¿Ang está realmente serio acerca de John Watson?," Preguntó Sherlock, aprovechando la oportunidad mientras estaban solos. "¿Para este material? También podríamos conseguir a ese tipo Timberlake."

Jim se rió entre dientes. "Ya sabes, nadie imaginó que Jim Carrey pudiera manejar _Eternal Sunshine_ hasta que hizo el casting. Y nadie pensó que Michelle Williams fuera apropiada para _Brokeback_." Le guiñó un ojo. "Confía en mí, Sherlock. Nuestros directores de casting saben lo que hacen. "

Sherlock tenía serias dudas al respecto, pero no había tiempo para seguir objetando. La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a John Watson, sonriente y sonrojado por la excitación. Era seguido por una mujer, obviamente una pariente, que parecía ser su AP (2).

"Oh, John. Estoy encantado de verte, " dijo Schamus, estrechando la mano de Watson.

"Jim, hola. Es bueno conocerte en persona, finalmente. Esta es mi hermana Harry, mi asistente." Schamus estrechó la mano de Harry. Watson se volvió y miró a Sherlock. Teniendo que alzar la vista. El hombre era bajito. "¡Sr. Holmes! " dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

"Sherlock, por favor," dijo, manteniendo un tono puramente cordial. Estrechó la mano del hombre.

"Caray, ¡Eres alto! John Watson, por favor llámame John. Es fantástico poder conocerte, soy un gran fan. Creo que he visto _Rotisserie_ una docena de veces. "

Sherlock no pudo evitar suavizarse un poco al oír eso. _Rotisserie_ era su favorita personal dentro de sus propias actuaciones, pero nadie la mencionaba porque era una película de arte muy oscura que había hecho al principio de su carrera. "Gracias. Esa es mi favorita." Watson sonrió ansiosamente hacia él, claramente esperando un comentario similar respecto de sus propias películas, pero para consternación de Sherlock, no pudo recordar el nombre de una sola de ellas. "Y tú por supuesto – Yo… soy un fan," logró decir, con la esperanza de sonar convincente.

La sonrisa de John cayó un poco. No parecía habérselo creído. "Bueno, estoy muy entusiasmado con este proyecto."

"Como yo"

John suspiró. "Bien, Jim, ¿Vamos a empezar?"

"Sí. Tenemos las cámaras instaladas aquí, abarcan todo así que sólo dejen fluir la escena tan natural como les sea posible. "

John dejó el guión en la mesa. Sherlock arqueó una ceja. "¿Lo harás sin libreto?"

"Si, por supuesto."

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Yo no lo haría sin guión hasta tener a todo el elenco completo para la lectura. No tiene sentido memorizar un preliminar. "

"Prefiero trabajar sin el libreto. Me da más espacio para respirar." John cuadro los hombros y movió su cuello en una dirección, y luego en otra. Sherlock dejó su té, rodando los ojos a espaldas de John.

Entró en el perímetro abarcado por la cámara, guión en mano – él al menos ya tenía parte de la escena memorizada, pero no estaba listo para hacerlo sin ello - y él y John se sentaron en una mesa del set dispuesta para hacer de la banca del parque donde Benjamín y Mark se encuentran.

"Cuando estés listo," dijo Schamus.

John tenía la primera línea. Sherlock esperó, tratando de visualizarse como Benjamín. Esta prueba no era acerca de cómo él finalmente terminaría interpretando a Benjamín, era más sobre cómo él y John hacían click en pantalla. Sherlock francamente esperaba que fuera un fracaso total. Él mismo ya había firmado el contrato para la película, así que realmente era John el que se estaba probando. Si no interactuaban como Ang deseaba, buscarían a otro Mark. Sherlock ya se estaba imaginando cuales otros actores podrían interpretar el papel. Las posibilidades eran alentadoras.

Y él seguía esperando. Mientras John sólo estaba allí sentado.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto, la postura de John cambió y sus hombros retrocedieron, y ya – era otra persona. Era difícil describirlo exactamente, pero así era. Fijo su mirada en Sherlock y recitó la primera línea. Era como jugar al tenis, mandándosela a través de la cancha, y Sherlock se encontró regresándole la voleada con su propia línea. John la cogió con un gesto y una sonrisa incierta, mostrando el carácter inseguro con el que tenía que tratarlo en la escena, y continuó el diálogo.

Sherlock se olvidó de lo mucho que quería ver a John fallar. Se olvidó de que estaba en una prueba de pantalla con ese hombre. Él sólo se sentó y actuó la escena. Tan fácil, como si le siguiera el paso a su pareja de baile de toda la vida, sabiendo que detendría su caída como un colchón. Apenas miraba el guión. Algunas de sus líneas no estaban exactamente en el libreto, pero John respondía adaptándose y mantenían la escena fluyendo. Sherlock sintió a su personaje formarse, pero formándose dentro del conjunto que representaban.

Era sólo una escena de tres páginas. Se había acabado en cinco minutos.

John sonrió, el personaje que acababa de poner en escena desapareciendo y quedándose atrás. Sherlock parpadeó. "Eso estuvo muy bueno," dijo John. "Un gran guión, ¿No es cierto?"

"De hecho lo es," dijo Sherlock, recomponiéndose. Se puso de pie. "Jim, ¿Quiere Ang otra escena?"

"No, creo que eso es todo," dijo Jim. "Estaremos en contacto."

John prácticamente saltó hasta estrechar la mano de Sherlock otra vez. "Fue verdaderamente emocionante poder leer contigo, Sherlock. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos en este proyecto."

A pesar de todo lo que había pensado antes, Sherlock se encontró deseando lo mismo. "Absolutamente," fue todo lo que dijo.

"Debo irme. Tengo una gira de prensa para esta tarde, " dijo, haciendo una mueca. Todo el mundo odiaba las giras de prensa. "Voy a ver qué gran discurso puedo decir acerca de mi linda co-estrella, que nunca pudo dejar de leer las tarjetas en todo el rodaje. ¡Se hace tarde! " dijo, despidiéndose con un gesto. Y entonces se había ido.

Schamus ya estaba al teléfono. Se despidió de Sherlock, y así fue como él y Sally salieron de las oficinas de producción. "Me pareció que fue bastante bueno," dijo Sally.

Sherlock resopló. "Por favor. Eso fue suerte. Apenas un poco por encima de las actuaciones para operas. "

"Te gustó, ¿Verdad? Sólo quieres salvar tu orgullo. Qué, ¿Preocupado por ser opacado por el chico suertudo? "

"No seas ridícula. Ahora por favor vete a otra parte."

Sally sonrió. "Me encanta cuando te pones inseguro. Consigo las frases más dulces."

Subieron al coche de Sally. "¿Qué tenemos para esta tarde?" Preguntó Sherlock.

"En realidad tienes la tarde libre. Pero en la noche tienes una recepción en el Paley Center. ¿Qué quieres ponerte? "

"Oh, no me importa. Elije algo. "

Apenas habían avanzado dos cuadras antes de que el móvil de Sherlock sonara. "Holmes".

"Es Jim Schamus, Sherlock. Pensé que te gustaría saber esto. Ang amo su prueba en pantalla. Vamos a firmar con John para la película. Tienes a tu Mark. Estaremos en contacto para las reuniones de pre-producción."

"Muy bien, Jim. Gracias." Colgó, exhalando un suspiro cansado."Parece que voy a estar llevando sobre mis hombros al chico suertudo todo el rodaje," dijo.

"Yo que tú aún no descontaría a ese chico."

"Si arruina esta película, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a trabajar..."

"... en esta ciudad otra vez," terminó Sally por él, riendo. "¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? Oh, sí - ¿No es eso lo último que dijo Lars antes de que te pateara lejos de su set? "

Sherlock echaba humo. "Y mira cómo esa película lo hizo sin mí. Ridículo Danes minimalista amante de la masturbación."

Sally negó con la cabeza. "Tal vez lo que necesitas es un John Watson para que pueda bajarte los humos, Sherlock."

"No necesito a nadie, Sally, ni siquiera a ti, así que metete en tus asuntos."

"No te tengo miedo, ¿Sabes?. Y él tampoco." Ella siguió manejando hasta adentrarse en la autopista, bajando la ventana para tomar aire. "Creo que disfrutare esto."

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To be Continued**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 

Notas clave de la autora :  (De Mad_Lori, estas notas están incluidas en el capítulo dos pero sirven para dar más detalles de los hechos en este capítulo)

1\. El David que eligió a Robert Downey en lugar de Sherlock es David Fincher, director de muchas impresionantes películas como Se7en y el club de la lucha, que dirigió RDJ en Zodiac.

2\. RADA es la Real Academia de Arte Dramático, una escuela de la que salieron muchos grandes actores británicos. Por cierto, Benedict no es uno de ellos, él fue a LAMDA, la Academia de Londres de Música y Arte Dramático.

3\. Quentin es, por supuesto, Quentin Tarantino.

4\. El director de cine que dirigió la fallada película de Sherlock ‘ _The Schrodinger Paradox_ ’ es Paul Haggis, director de Crash.

5\. La Unidad Sombra, indicada como una de las opciones estudiadas por los hermanos Coen para realizar una franquicia, es en verdad una serie de novelas de suspenso paranormales hechas por un grupo de autores de ciencia ficción y misterio. Googleenlas, son fantásticas. No tengo información privilegiada acerca de si son opciones para película, esa fue mi contribución.

6\. Jim Schamus es el CEO de Focus Features, la casa de arte de Universal, y es socio productor de Ang Lee de toda la vida. Han trabajado juntos en todas las películas State Side de Lee.

7\. El Jimmy que Sherlock considera su co-estrella vendría a ser James McAvoy, que de hecho es uno de los amigos cercanos de Benedict Cumberbatch. Él esta, de hecho, comprometido para la secuela de Wanted.

8\. Sólo una persona comentó sobre los nombres de los personajes en el guión. Estuve muy cerca de nombrar a esos personajes ‘Benedict’ y ‘Martin’, pero me pareció un poco demasiado incluso para mí, así que les puse los nombre que sonaban más parecidos ‘Benjamín’ y ‘Mark’.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anotaciones de la traducción:

(1)  _du jour_ .- Del momento, de moda.

(2) AP. – Asistente Personal, en inglés suele decirse “PA” por “Personal Assistant”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas clave de la autora (Mad_Lori):
> 
> 1\. La broma de Vincent Cassel deriva de una famosa escena en "Ocean's Twelve", cuando Cassel pasa por una extensa y extraña secuencia de contorsionista con movimientos a lo Cirque du Soleil, para practicar para un atraco.
> 
> 2\. Toronto se usa frecuentemente para representar a Nueva York en el cine, filmar en Canadá es mucho más barato.
> 
> 3\. La actriz que Sherlock indica poseer un amante más joven no se está refiriendo a nadie en particular.
> 
> 4\. El actor al que John entrega un Globo de Oro es Russell Crowe.
> 
> 5\. La pareja con la que John habla en la fiesta son Paul Bettany y Jennifer Connelly. Ella trabajó con Ang Lee en "Hulk". La descripción de sus métodos de trabajo se extrae de algunas declaraciones de actores que han trabajado en películas junto a él.
> 
> 6\. Los directores que se pelean que John mencionan hacen referencia a Martin Scorsese y Christopher Nolan, ambos de los cuales son conocidos por formar relaciones estrechas con actores y trabajar con ellos en varias ocasiones. Después de que su colaboración a largo plazo con Robert DeNiro se agotara, Scorsese parecía haber encontrado una nueva pareja en Leonardo DiCaprio, con quien ha hecho cuatro películas. DiCaprio protagonizó con Nolan "Inception" y la relación de Nolan con Christian Bale se fue al declive después del errático comportamiento de este. El Joe al que se refiere es Joseph Gordon-Levitt, quien también actuó en "Inception" y también en "The Dark Knight Rises".
> 
> 7\. Robert Altman dirigió una película llamada "Short Cuts", que es brillante. No hace falta decir que no fue protagonizada por John Watson.
> 
> o-o-o-o-o-o-o
> 
> Notas de la Traducción:
> 
> (1) La frase original incluye muchas referencias sobre conversiones a pies y pulgadas, en mi país manejamos los centímetros así que no estoy muy familiarizada, y si bien podía buscar las conversiones en internet, no iba a saber si lo había hecho bien, y al final lo que la autora quiere decir, es que Sherlock es alto, aunque la verdad es que Benedict no lo es tanto, sólo que Martin es muy bajito.
> 
> o-o-o-o-o-o-o
> 
> Notas de la Traductora:
> 
> Un capítulo más, me alegra haber recibido comentarios positivos, y me parece muy agradable no ser la única inconforme con la situación de las traducciones paradas, si estaba preocupada de ser considerada descortés, aunque por otro lado, puede que igual exista esa gente y simplemente hayan pasado del fic, tengan por seguro que no lo voy a dejar, esta traducción en particular se escribe sola, los capítulos no son tan largos como en otras, así que espero subir mínimo uno por semana, estuve subiendo los links de los fics original a mi perfil, pero creo que hay un problema con eso, y no soy sólo yo, parece que es un problema del servidor o la configuración, pero supongo que si alguien quiere pasarse por el original, lo puede googlear. Un saludote.
> 
> Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : Performance In a Leading Role  
> Autora : Mad_Lori  
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una traducción no autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.  
> Advertencias: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

 

* * *

 

**Performance In a Leading Role**

 

* * *

** Chapter 2 **

* * *

 

 

Sherlock yacía boca abajo cuando oyó las llaves de Sally abrir su puerta. Ella ingresó haciendo un ruido extraño con sus ridículos zapatos y arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa. "¿Sherlock?"

"Estoy aquí."

Pasos se escucharon acercándose. "¿Quién diablos se supone que eres, Vincent Cassel?"

"La gente no deja de decirme que haga esta cosa del yoga. Lo encuentro muy inútil y absurdo."

La cara de Sally quedo a la vista cuando se inclinó para mirarlo. "Creo que lo estás haciendo mal."

"Tonterías. Encontre vídeos instructivos en internet, los estoy siguiendo a la perfección."

"¿Están alineados tus chakras?"

"No hay tal cosa como los chakras."

"Podría conseguirte un instructor de yoga real, tú sabes. Una llamada telefónica y tendrías a veinte compitiendo por el trabajo."

Sherlock se enderezó, tambaleándose un poco por toda la sangre acumulada en su cabeza. "¿Quién en la tierra se sometería a esta práctica?"

"Es muy popular."

"Así como ‘Jersey Shore’. ¿Hace falta decir más?" Se fue a la cocina en busca de agua.

"Tengo el programa de producción para tú ‘Homosexual película sin título’."

"Espero que ese no sea el nuevo título."

"No, sólo un poco de mi propia invención."

"No vamos a sugerirle eso a los pobres guionistas, ¿De acuerdo?"

"No sueño con ello. ¿Sabías que todo el rodaje será en Toronto? "

"Por supuesto."

"Huh. Suena como a hora de camping en Canadá."

"Estoy seguro de que el estudio nos proporcionará alojamiento adecuado. ¿Qué tan largo es el horario? "

"Ensayos por una semana, y ocho semanas de rodaje."

"Ocho semanas, hmm. Bueno, supongo que es un guión bastante largo."

"La lectura y los ensayos serán aquí, luego tres días para ultimar detalles con la producción, y entonces comenzara el rodaje." Ella vaciló. "Recibí una llamada de Harry Watson."

"¿Quién?"

"La Asistente Personal de John, lo conoces, ¿John? Tu co-estrella? "

"Ah, sí."

"Ella dijo que a John le gustaría reunirse contingo en privado. Cenar o algo así. Sólo para hablar de la película, llegarse a conocer un poco, ese tipo de cosas."

Sherlock rodo los ojos. "Por supuesto que quiere. Él piensa que tenemos que ser los mejores amigos para actuar juntos, porque él es un aficionado de cara adorable que quiere gustarle a todo el mundo."

"¡A algunas personas les gusta ser agradables!"

"Ciertamente, pero no es necesario para dar una actuación realista."

"No, pero es necesario si tu quieres que alguien quiere volver a trabajar contigo alguna vez."

"Si eres lo suficientemente bueno, van a trabajar contigo les gustes o no."

"¿De verdad eres un socialmente inepto, no? ¡No es sólo un acto, tu mal funcionamiento es legítimo! "

"No tengo ni el tiempo, ni la inclinación de cambiar mi comportamiento con el fin de hacer que los demás estén más cómodos. Si no se sienten incómodos, es su problema."

Sally suspiró. "Deberías simplemente grabarte en una cinta para cuando alguien pregunte por qué sigues soltero, puedas darle play y que todo quede aclarado."

Sherlock lanzó su botella de agua vacía al tacho del reciclaje. "Llama al asistente de John y dile que una cena es aceptable. Programalo para mí. "

Sally hizo una nota en su PDA. "¿Vas a ver los Globos esta noche?"

Por supuesto que lo haría. Tenía sus suministros organizados. Sus palomitas de maíz favoritas con sabor gourmet de la tienda al final de la calle, una caja de Orangina y otros ingredientes necesarios para hacer un vodka tonic para el momento en que la gente estúpida comenzara a decir los premios ganadores y beber fuera necesario. "Eh. Supongo que sí," le dijo a Sally.

"John es uno de los presentadores."

"¿En serio?" Sherlock arrugo la nariz. "Nunca me piden que presente. Solo me invitan si estoy nominado."

"Ellos no te preguntan porque la única vez que presentaste una nominación, te quedaste de pie allí como un autómata y leíste tus líneas como si tuvieras una pistola en la cabeza, y dejaste muy en claro que no sentías nada más que desprecio por todo el proceso."

Sherlock considero aquello. "¿Fue realmente tan malo?"

"Por favor. Los premios desearon ser así de duros."

"Hm. Bueno, todo esa cosa es tediosa de todos modos, con los trajes y las alfombras rojas y los fans gritando y todo esos ridículos besa traseros." Se estremeció. "Prefiero verlos desde mi sala de estar."

"¿No es curioso cómo siempre prefieres la opción dónde no consigues quedar como un completo imbécil?" Ella se dirigió a la puerta. "Voy a recoger la ropa de la lavandería y luego pasare por los guiones revisados, ¿De acuerdo?" Ella vaciló. "Si gustas, puedo volver y ver los Globos contigo."

Le habría gustado decir que por favor,sí. Era divertido ver las entregas de premios con Sally. Sus bromas, por lo general centradas en él, se dirigían hacia el show de una manera que encontraba divertida. Se encogió de hombros. "Has lo que quieras."

Ella sonrió. "Hare una parada y conseguiré un poco del Tim Tams del _world_ _market_." Ella salió por la puerta. Sherlock sonrió. Dios, odiaba a esa mujer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sarah ladeó la cabeza. "No me gusta esa combinación de corbata/camisa."

"Pero - el estilista dijo..."

Ella agitó una mano en su dirección. "Estilistas. Los estilistas no pueden dejar de vestirte como si fueras un hombre cincuentón que sale a correr, con dos hijos y una minivan. ¡Eres joven y moderno! Tú no quieres esta apariencia a lo Regis Philbin."

"No soy tan joven y moderno como solía ser." John frunció el ceño. "Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera recuerdo haber sido alguna vez moderno."

"Por lo menos el traje esta bien." Ella retiró la corbata de su cuello. "Vamos, trabaja conmigo, John. Apareceremos juntos en miles de fotografías esta noche."

"Y todos van a a estar preguntándonos cuándo vamos a comprometernos o algo igualmente terrible."

"Así que usaremos la vieja frase 'Nos estamos enfocando en nuestras carreras’, nos tomaremos de las manos y seguiremos caminando. "

"¿Has visto a Pérez Hilton ayer? Otra fuente no identificada le ha dicho que eres mi tapadera."

Sara rió, rebuscando entre una pila bastante desorganizada de corbatas. "Si todas esas fuentes no identificadas se reunieran podrían formar un ejército y caernos encima."

"Tú siempre eres mi tapadera. ¿No es extraño? Nunca se les ocurre que fuera de otra manera. "

"¿Te refieres a la forma correcta?" Ella se acercó, victoriosa. "¡Ajá! Esta. Quítate la camisa, ese color de blanco esta definitivamente mal."

John se miró a sí mismo. "¿Hay diferentes colores de blanco?" Se encogió de hombros y se quitó la chaqueta, luego la camisa, dejando que Sarah lo vistiera. "Guau. Eso sí esta mucho mejor. Y si hasta yo lo puedo ver, todos pueden."

Ella sonrió, parada detrás de él y suavizando las líneas de su chaqueta. "¿Qué harías sin mí?" Ella palmeó sus hombros y luego se sentó para retocar su propio maquillaje. "Oh, es cierto. Tendrías que defenderte de las ambiciosas actrices jóvenes a diestra y siniestra."

Él la miró por el espejo. "¿Cómo está Anthea?"

Sarah lo miró a los ojos por el reflejo, la tristeza colándose en su expresión. "En casa. Sola." Ella suspiró. "Voy a llevarla a la alfombra roja del próximo año. Lo juro. Esta película me va a hacer la carrera, John. Ni siquiera puedo explicártelo."

"¿Está yendo bien?"

"¿Honestamente? Es un sueño. Es ese disparo que todos fantaseamos y nunca conseguimos. Clint es brillante. Tiene esta manera de hablar y guiarte, levanta el ánimo de todo el mundo. Es el mejor trabajo que he hecho, y sé que todo el mundo va a decir lo mismo. Todos estamos haciéndonos llorar el uno al otro a diario."

John sonrió. "Me alegro. Podrias estar nominada en la alfombra roja del próximo año."

"Dios. No lo digas. Es de mala suerte. "Ella se miró en el espejo. "Es mi boleto, John. Voy a ser capaz de salir y que mi carrera sobreviva."

"Yo espero que sí. Dios, eso me enfurece. Este negocio tiene más gays de los que nadie quiere admitir. Nadie sale. No lo entiendo. Es esta ciudad, lo juro. Ni en casa se armaría tanto escándalo."

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres hetero."

"Casi".

"¿Casi?", Dijo ella, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Hay un actor vivo completamente hetero? Lo dudo. No puedes trabajar en este negocio con estas personas, y no querer saltarles encima un par de veces."

"Esta es una conversación demasiado interesante como para tenerla en este momento, cuando se nos esta haciendo tarde." Se levantó y lo tomó del brazo. "Vamos, chico apuesto. Tienes una estatua que entregar."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sally estaba recostada en el sofá de Sherlock con un plato de nachos y una Orangina. Él masticaba enfuruñado sus palomitas mientras observaba a sus compañeros moverse por la alfombra roja, siendo cuestionados acerca de la ropa que llevaban y diciendo como era un honor ser nominado.

"Está bien," dijo Sally. "¿Vas a empezar a hacerlo para mí, o qué? La mitad de la diversión - de hecho, casi toda la diversión – se trata sobre escucharte siendo un idiota con todos los demás."

Él suspiró. Por supuesto que lo era, pero no dejaría que ella supiera que era divertido para él también. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¡Tú sabes! ¿Quién está teniendo una aventura? ¿Quién es en secreto gay? Puedes decirlo sólo por las líneas de su bronceado o algo así, ¿Correcto? "

"¿Quién está teniendo una aventura? Sería más rápido nombrar quién no." Entrecerró los ojos, viendo el desfile de ropa de diseñador. "Oh, querido Señor, al menos ella podría ser sutil al respecto."

"¿Acerca de?"

"Tiene un amante mucho más joven. Mirale la ropa. Ella de repente ha empezado a vestir cómo si tuviera diez años menos, solía ser muy apropiada para su edad. Y ahora tiene su mano alrededor del brazo de su marido en vez de sujetarle la mano."

"Eso podría significar cualquier cosa."

"No, mira su mano derecha. Lleva un anillo, un anillo pequeño, demasiado pequeño como para que su marido se lo diera. Es una pieza menos costosa que las demás. Un regalo de un amante menos rico y con gustos menos refinados que los de ella o su marido. Más bien esta siendo descarada por llevarlo delante suyo. Aunque probablemente él lo sabe. Pero le funciona bien. He oído que se folla a su agente."

Sally se enderezó. "¡Mira, es John! Oh, ¡Luce fantástico! "

Sherlock se volvió a verla. "¿Eso crees?"

"Gracias a Dios, parece que abandonó a ese horrible estilista que lo vestia como al padre de ella."

"Hmm. Es un buen traje. Esa combinación de colores no debería funcionar."

"Pero lo hace." Ella estaba sonriendo.

"Oh, quieres un poco de él, ¿Verdad?"

"Creo que es adorable. También lo piensa la mitad de América. Y tú te lo vas a follar, bastardo con suerte."

"¡No vamos a follar!"

"¡Leí el guión! Vas a tener que simular estar dándosela, me entiendes."

"¡Soy un profesional! Estoy seguro de que todo se hará muy – ¡Artístico! "

"Sarah se ve bien."

"¿Quién es esa?"

"Sarah Sawyer. Han estado saliendo cerca de un año. Es una actriz poco conocida pero Clint la eligio como la protagonista femenina de esa película sobre sufragistas que está en boca de todos. Se rumorea que la producción es increíble. Tengo un amigo que es el segundo asistente del director, dice que Sawyer es segura para la nominación del año que viene."

"Bueno, ella tiene que reconsiderar el tamaño de los vestidos que ordena. Una respiración profunda y va a estar mostrándonos a sus pequeñas."

"Pérez Hilton está obsesionado con ella siendo la tapadera de John, pero es sólo un rumor."

Sherlock se rió. "¿Su tapadera? Es al revés."

Sally frunció el ceño. "¿Eh?"

"Ella no es la tapadera, él es la suya. La mujer es lesbiana." Él se acercó más y ladeó la cabeza. "Tiene una pareja desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo menos cinco años... y su pareja está embarazada."

Sally se acercó demasiado, mirando la pantalla, donde John y Sarah intercambiaban una conversación superficial con Billy Bush. "¿Estás seguro?" Él sólo la miró. "Oh, lo siento. Por supuesto que estas seguro. ¿Así que John no es gay? "

"Bueno, no se identifica como tal. Pero ningún hombre trabaja como actor durante mucho tiempo sin tener ciertas experiencias."

"¿Incluyéndote?"

"¿He dado alguna indicación de ser la excepción?"

"Vas a destruirme, Sherlock Holmes."

"¿Por no compartir información que no es de tu incumbencia?"

"Hey, en el segundo en que alguien desentierre una borrosa foto vieja tuya saliendo del bar con un tío, se convierte en mi negocio, en el negocio de Greg, y en el negocio de tu publicista."

"No hay fotos borrosas. Nunca me rebajaría a tal comportamiento de mal gusto."

"¿Así que, qué? ¿Contratas chicos de alquiler de alta gama?"

"¿Esa no es una contradicción de términos?"

"¡No lo estas negando!"

Sherlock arqueó una ceja. "Sally. Realmente. ¿Piensas que _yo_ tendría que pagar por sexo? "

Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. "Bien, punto para ti."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

John tomó un gran trago de su cerveza, relajándose un poco. Era ridículo sufrir de miedo escénico cuando tenía que presentar estas cosas después de haber hecho más de veinte películas, pero esto era diferente. Bueno, había podido decir sus líneas y logrado estrechar la mano de Russell cuando le dio su estatua, intercambio un abrazo nada sincero de un solo brazo con el hombre, al que nunca había conocido en su vida, ni quería.

Pero ahora, venía la parte ligeramente-agradable. La fiesta post-premios. Sarah se había ido a casa. Los publicistas de ambos habían gritado espantados ante la idea. "Habrán reportajes sobre ti yendo a la fiesta solo!" había gritado el suyo. "¡Se fue sin ti! ¡Problemas en el paraíso!" A él realmente no le importaba. Había entrado en este romance falso por la recomendación de los mismos malditos publicistas, aunque para ser justos, sabía en lo que se metía. Sarah era una amiga, quería ayudarle, y él odiaba ser soltero en Hollywood. No estaba interesado en tener una relación, pero había un sin fin de mujeres que parecían interesadas en tener una con él, o más bien con su nombre. "Necesito estar no disponible permanentemente" le había gritado a su publicista después de tener que defenderse de una joven actriz particularmente persistente por cuarta vez. Sus ojos habían brillado y él había sabido que estaba en problemas.

Pero ambos se estaban cansando. Sarah quería ser capaz de salir en público con la mujer que amaba, y John sentía la presión de su doble vida cuando le preguntaban acerca de Sarah en un talk-show o en un entrevista. Trataba de evitar el tema, pero hacer que los periodistas respetaran su privacidad personal era una tarea para un hombre mejor que él.

La desventaja era que ahora estaba solo en la fiesta. Había esperado encontrarse con algunos amigos, charlar un poco, ponerse al día con los chismes. Y si fuera totalmente honesto consigo mismo, regodearse un poco sobre la película para la que acababa de firmar, no es como si todo el mundo no lo hubiera escuchado ya. La posibilidad de charlar con algunas personas que hubieran trabajado con Sherlock antes y le pudieran decir que esperar, también era bienvenida. Si no conseguía alguien con quién conversar pronto, tendría que irse. Ya se había encontrado siendo observado por al menos tres jóvenes actrices hasta el momento, todas ellas con la esperanza de conseguir una foto con él, lo que les garantizaría al menos un tiempo en la portada del _US_ _Weekly_.

Oh, gracias a Dios, pensó, al ver una cara familiar. "¡Paul!" dijo, agitando la mano en su dirección.

"Oy, ¡Watson!" fue la contestación. Paul salió de entre la multitud, alto, rubio y apuesto como siempre. John aparto la leve envidia que sentía sobre su altura. Iba a tener que estar haciéndolo mucho en los próximos meses. Los actores eran, en general, sorprendentemente bajos, pero Sherlock era increíblemente alto (1). Paul estrechó su mano afectuosamente, sonriendo. "Buen trabajo allí esta noche. Ni siquiera tropezaste con tus propios pies, bien hecho."

"Oh, gracias, tarado. Por cierto, felicidades por no haber ganado."

Paul se encogió de hombros. "No lo esperaba. Era más una nominación simbólica. ¿Dónde está Sarah? "

"Oh, se ha ido a casa." John no tenía que mentir. Casi todo el mundo en la ciudad sabía sobre su realidad.

Paul asintió. "¿Para cuándo viene el bebé?"

"Agosto."

"Dale nuestras felicitaciones,¿eh? Estoy escuchando algunas cosas sobre la película de Clint. Podríamos verla en el escenario el próximo año, y no como una presentadora."

"Es cuestión de tiempo. Ella es muy talentosa. Sabía que sólo era una cuestión de encontrar el proyecto adecuado."

Paul sonrió. "Hablando de ello…"

John se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. "Sí, sí."

"Leí el guión. Pienso que es fenomenal. Habría ido tras Benjamin yo mismo, pero ya tengo mucho trabajo. Creo que lo haras genial."

"¿En serio?" John no pudo evitar hincharse por el halago. Él respetaba mucho a Paul como actor, y su opinión le importaba.

"En serio." Se veía y sonaba tan sincero. John no pensaba que sólo estuviera haciéndole la pelota. "Te he dicho durante años que necesitas salir del gueto de las comedias románticas. Es divertido de vez en cuando, pero ¿Ya cuántas han sido? "

"Demasiadas," dijo John, tomandose otro trago.

"Estás en medio de la rutina, John. Esto es justo lo que necesitas. Vas a sacarle los calcetines a todos."

"Eso espero compañero," dijo John, sintiéndose absurdamente abrumado. "Lo espero mucho. Dime, ¿Has trabajado alguna vez con Ang? "

"No. Pero Jenny lo ha hecho, ¿Quieres preguntarle? Creo que está tomandose una copa. "Paul estiró el cuello, mirando a través de la habitación buscando a su esposa. Le llamó la atención mediante señas. John se irguió un poco. La esposa de Paul era una de las mujeres más bellas de Hollywood, y John siempre había sentido un pequeño flechazo platónico hacia ella. Venía deslizándose entre la multitud, luciendo tan perfecta como siempre.

"Hey, John," saludo ella, besando su mejilla. "Felicitaciones por el proyecto. Es muy emocionante."

"Gracias. Escucha, ¿Cómo le gusta trabajar a Ang? Sólo estoy tratando de prepararme mentalmente."

Ella se quedó pensativa." No esperes muchas órdenes en el set. Es muy tranquilo. Va a dejar que sepas lo que quiere, pero va a dejar que tu veas como trabajarlo."

"Hmm. Bueno. Tenemos una semana completa de ensayos programados."

"Sí, ama los ensayos. Aprovecha esos momentos, es cuando realmente tienes que preocuparte de cómo él quiere que hagas las cosas. No te obligara a seguir fielmente el guión, él - bueno, a veces él mismo no se expresa muy bien, todavía hay una pequeña barrera con el idioma, pero conseguiras captar la idea."

John asintió. "Bien. Gracias."

"Confía en Jim Schamus. Es fantástico, va a ser un verdadero aliado en el set. ¿Dónde filmaran?"

"Todo el rodaje será en Toronto."

"¿Lo pondrán a punto cómo Nueva York?"

"No, realmente la historia ocurre en Toronto. Eso va a ser de novela. No vamos a tener que hacer toda la cosa de 'No puedo creer que no sea Nueva York'. John respiró. "Pero en realidad Ang no esta nervioso, yo lo estoy."

Paul asintió. "Sherlock. Él es una pieza con la que trabajar. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido el placer. Russell dice que es una pesadilla."

"He oído que es todo un maestro Zen, muy métodico mientras están trabajando."

"Oh, Dios, no," dijo Paul. "Sherlock no es métodico. Eso requeriría tener conciencia emocional. No, es un imitador. Es un observador asombroso de los detalles. Me senté a su lado en el almuerzo de los nominados cuando estaba por _Kanizsa_. Él podía mirar a alguien y saber con quién estaba durmiendo, cómo iba su carrera, cómo eran sus finanzas y si estaban o no pensando en cambiar a sus agentes. Y siempre tiene la razón. Es un poco espeluznante. Él no trata de meterse dentro del personaje. Él observa y lo reproduce. Con una eficacia increíble."

"Espero que sea suficiente para este material. Es bastante emocional, más que los roles que normalmente interpreta."

"Si quería ese papel es que tiene que ser para él."

"Ojala. Nuestra prueba en pantalla fue bien. Creo que vamos a sacarlo adelante."

Paul sonrió. "Si lo haces, tal vez podríamos verte en el escenario el próximo invierno."

John se echó a reír. "Ese será el día."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sherlock se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar John Watson esperando por él cuando llegó al restaurante, llegar a la hora precisa era su costumbre. La gente dentro del negocio normalmente llegaban notoriamente tarde, siempre dispuestos a demostrarte que su tiempo y atención eran mucho más demandadas que la tuya. John se levantó para estrecharle la mano. "Sherlock, encantado de verte," dijo, sonriendo.

"Un placer," dijo Sherlock, neutral. Se sentó y llamó al  camarero. "Un vodka tonic, por favor," dijo, observando que John estaba bebiendo una cerveza. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Miró el restaurante a su alrededor. Era un lugar cómodo, pero, obviamente, exclusivo, privado y tranquilo. Nadie lo había mirado dos veces cuando hubo entrado, y no habían paparazzi acampados en la entrada. "Nunca he comido aquí antes."

"Es un secreto muy bien guardado," dijo John. "La galería del cacahuete no ha sido descubierta todavía. Encontrarás la comida muy buena."

"Estoy seguro."

"Así que, ¿Viste los Globos anoche?" dijo John, con entusiasmo.

"Pude haberla visto algunos minutos aquí y allá."

"Estuve presentando."

"Oh. Que vergüenza, debí haberme perdido esa parte."

"¿Has oído acerca de lo que paso detrás del escenario?" dijo John, inclinándose hacia adelante con una mirada llena de complicidad ante un chisme.

"¿Tendría qué?"

"Marty y Chris Nolan se metieron el uno con el otro. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras."

"¿Ah, sí?", dijo Sherlock, esperando sonar profundamente desinteresado, cuando en realidad si lo estaba y mucho. Estaba echándole un vistazo a un proyecto que esperaba Nolan lanzara el próximo año.

"No sé qué lo impulsó a ello. Pero tú sabes que por lo que realmente se están peleando es sobre quién obtendrá la custodia de Leo."

"Es evidente que Marty tiene las de ganar. Leo sólo hizo una sola película con Chris. Y Leo es la nueva musa de Marty. Además, Chris ha estado en la cama con Christian durante años."

"Eso ha sido bajo. Christian se subió al tren de una sóla dirección a ciudad locura el año pasado. Chris ya habría dado un paso atrás si Christian no hubiera firmado para Batman. Está tanteando con Joe frecuentemente, si te has dado cuenta. "

"Joe es sólo uno para ver."

"Sí, lo es." John respiró. "Bien. Te pedí salir a cenar porque pensé que sería una buena idea que nosotros llegaramos a conocernos un poco. Vamos a trabajar muy juntos."

Sherlock consideró sus palabras un momento. El hecho de que él lo estuviera considerando lo hizo detenerse; normalmente él decía lo que se le viniera a la mente. "No es que no aprecie tu entusiasmo, John, pero no es necesario involucramos personalmente para trabajar bien juntos."

"Tal vez no, pero podría hacer que toda la experiencia fuera más agradable." John se removió en su asiento.

"¿Te refieres a las escenas íntimas que estaremos obligados a interpretar."

"¿Estás preocupado por eso?"

"No, ¿Debo estarlo? Crei que habrías perdido todo el miedo a esas cosas, con todo el material romántico que has manejado."

"Esto es diferente. En esas películas beso a la chica y luego aparece la música y todo se desvanece. Es muy inocente. Esto va a ser real, crudo y honesto. No voy a tener una banda sonora de rock lento para las escenas difíciles." John se removió de nuevo. "Y lo admito, estoy preocupado por lo que dijo Ang esta mañana sobre los ensayos."

"¿Qué?"

"¿La parte dónde íbamos a ensayar por separado?"

"Sí, me lo esperaba."

"¿Lo hacias? A mí me sorprendió mucho. ¿Cuál es el punto de ensayar si no podemos ensayar juntos? "

"Vamos a rodar esta película siguiendo la secuencia tanto como sea posible. Benjamin y Mark comienzan como extraños en esta película, rondando alrededor del otro, hasta llegar a entenderse. Ang quiere que estemos en la misma posición. Él no quiere que estemos acostumbrados el uno al otro cuando empezamos el rodaje."

John sacudió la cabeza. "No me importa admitirlo, Sherlock. No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar de esa manera."

"Eso es porque estás acostumbrado a trabajar con directores pederastas que no avanzan más que para dirigir videos musicales que les generen un cheque bancario, lo más que hacen es decirles a los actores dónde pararse, sentarse en silencio cuando dicen sus líneas y gritar ‘corte’, Ang es una artista. Él tiene una visión real, la visión que quiere que hagamos realidad. Tenemos que estar en sintonía con él, no con los demás. Lo que hay entre nuestros personajes evolucionará a través de su diálogo y su interacción, no la nuestra. ¿Qué exista o no exista una relación interpersonal entre nosotros es irrelevante."

"No sé si sea capaz de desconectar de la forma en que tú pareces ser capaz. Tengo que acceder a mis emociones si quiero retratarlas."

"Todo el mundo funciona de maneras diferentes."

"He trabajado con algunos directores visionarios, sé que lo sabes", dijo John, arrugando un poco la frente. "Trabajé con Altman. Estuve en _Short_ _Cuts_."

"¿Estuviste?," dijo Sherlock, luchando por recordar.

"Sí. Recibi una buena crítica por mi actuación."

"No pudiste haber pasado mucho tiempo con Robert. ¿No dijo que la película tenía algo así como cincuenta partes habladas? "

John sonrió. "Sí, estuvo muy concurrida. Pero Robert nos dio toda su atención. Él me enseñó más acerca de la actuación en un día de lo que aprendi en un año de clases de teatro de la escuela nocturna." Suspiró. "Él era un gran director."

"Lo fue," Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo. "Lamento nunca haber llegado a trabajar con él."

Se hizo el silencio. El camarero vino a tomar sus pedidos. Sherlock lo despidió con una mano, para el evidente desconcierto de John. "¿No vas a comer?" Preguntó.

"John, no creo que sea buena idea que nosotros socializamos demasiado. Como te he dicho antes, Ang quiere que nuestros personajes evolucionen juntos. Si él está manteniendo nuestro ensayos por separado, dudo que este encantado de encontrarnos compartiendo la comida."

"Una comida no nos hace mejores amigos", dijo John.

"Lo siento, pero voy a tener que decirte buenas noches."

John le lanzo una mirada. "Vas a ser alguien difícil con quien trabajar, ¿No?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Eso depende enteramente de ti. Respeta mis métodos y mis límites y nos llevaremos muy bien."

Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa. "¿No crees que pueda hacer este papel, ¿Verdad? Tu desprecio por mí y mi carrera fluye con cada palabra que sueltas. Difícilmente podías creerme cuando te dije que estuve en una película de Altman."

Sherlock suspiró. "Los papeles que sueles tener no son a los que estoy acostumbrado que tengan mis compañeros de reparto."

"No soy el personaje que interpreto, o el tipo de películas en las que he estado", dijo John, su voz subiendo de nivel.

"Esta película significa mucho para mí, John. No quiero que se eche a perder por malas decisiones en el casting."

"¿Como yo, por ejemplo?" la ira asomandose en la superficie. Sherlock había sabido que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que hubiera picoteado su orgullo y herido sus sentimientos,  destrozando cualquier chance de mantener una relación de trabajo cooperativa.

Suspiró. "Yo no tomo esas decisiones."

"¿Este es un intento de sabotaje? Hacerme sentir lo suficientemente incómodo y que dejé la película para que puedas ir a buscar a McAvoy o quien quieras que desees para que interprete a Mark? "

"En lo más mínimo. No me rebajaría a utilizar tales métodos".

John se levantó. "Puede que te sorprenda, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock le dio una media sonrisa cansada. "La maldición de ser yo, John, es que soy rara vez sorprendido."

"Eso lo veremos." John se volvió y salió del restaurante.

Sherlock miró la cerveza a medio terminar de John, y llamó al camarero. "La cuenta, por favor."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To be Continued**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas clave de la autora (Mad_Lori):  
> 1\. La broma de Vincent Cassel deriva de una famosa escena en "Ocean’s Twelve", cuando Cassel pasa por una extensa y extraña secuencia de contorsionista con movimientos a lo Cirque du Soleil, para practicar para un atraco.  
> 2\. Toronto se usa frecuentemente para representar a Nueva York en el cine, filmar en Canadá es mucho más barato.  
> 3\. La actriz que Sherlock indica poseer un amante más joven no se está refiriendo a nadie en particular.  
> 4\. El actor al que John entrega un Globo de Oro es Russell Crowe.  
> 5\. La pareja con la que John habla en la fiesta son Paul Bettany y Jennifer Connelly. Ella trabajó con Ang Lee en "Hulk". La descripción de sus métodos de trabajo se extrae de algunas declaraciones de actores que han trabajado en películas junto a él.  
> 6\. Los directores que se pelean que John mencionan hacen referencia a Martin Scorsese y Christopher Nolan, ambos de los cuales son conocidos por formar relaciones estrechas con actores y trabajar con ellos en varias ocasiones. Después de que su colaboración a largo plazo con Robert DeNiro se agotara, Scorsese parecía haber encontrado una nueva pareja en Leonardo DiCaprio, con quien ha hecho cuatro películas. DiCaprio protagonizó con Nolan "Inception" y la relación de Nolan con Christian Bale se fue al declive después del errático comportamiento de este. El Joe al que se refiere es Joseph Gordon-Levitt, quien también actuó en "Inception" y también en "The Dark Knight Rises".  
> 7\. Robert Altman dirigió una película llamada "Short Cuts", que es brillante. No hace falta decir que no fue protagonizada por John Watson.  
> o-o-o-o-o-o-o   
> Notas clave de la autora (Mad_Lori):
> 
> 1\. La broma de Vincent Cassel deriva de una famosa escena en "Ocean's Twelve", cuando Cassel pasa por una extensa y extraña secuencia de contorsionista con movimientos a lo Cirque du Soleil, para practicar para un atraco.
> 
> 2\. Toronto se usa frecuentemente para representar a Nueva York en el cine, filmar en Canadá es mucho más barato.
> 
> 3\. La actriz que Sherlock indica poseer un amante más joven no se está refiriendo a nadie en particular.
> 
> 4\. El actor al que John entrega un Globo de Oro es Russell Crowe.
> 
> 5\. La pareja con la que John habla en la fiesta son Paul Bettany y Jennifer Connelly. Ella trabajó con Ang Lee en "Hulk". La descripción de sus métodos de trabajo se extrae de algunas declaraciones de actores que han trabajado en películas junto a él.
> 
> 6\. Los directores que se pelean que John mencionan hacen referencia a Martin Scorsese y Christopher Nolan, ambos de los cuales son conocidos por formar relaciones estrechas con actores y trabajar con ellos en varias ocasiones. Después de que su colaboración a largo plazo con Robert DeNiro se agotara, Scorsese parecía haber encontrado una nueva pareja en Leonardo DiCaprio, con quien ha hecho cuatro películas. DiCaprio protagonizó con Nolan "Inception" y la relación de Nolan con Christian Bale se fue al declive después del errático comportamiento de este. El Joe al que se refiere es Joseph Gordon-Levitt, quien también actuó en "Inception" y también en "The Dark Knight Rises".
> 
> 7\. Robert Altman dirigió una película llamada "Short Cuts", que es brillante. No hace falta decir que no fue protagonizada por John Watson.
> 
> o-o-o-o-o-o-o
> 
> Notas de la Traducción:
> 
> (1) La frase original incluye muchas referencias sobre conversiones a pies y pulgadas, en mi país manejamos los centímetros así que no estoy muy familiarizada, y si bien podía buscar las conversiones en internet, no iba a saber si lo había hecho bien, y al final lo que la autora quiere decir, es que Sherlock es alto, aunque la verdad es que Benedict no lo es tanto, sólo que Martin es muy bajito.
> 
>  
> 
> o-o-o-o-o-o-o
> 
> Notas de la Traductora:  
> No sé porque siempre termino publicando en AO3 más tarde, así que publicare el segundo capítulo primero por aquí. Un saludote.
> 
> Review??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : Performance In a Leading Role  
> Autora : Mad_Lori  
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una traducción no autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.  
> Advertencias: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

 

 o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Performance In a Leading Role

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Nota de la autora (Mad_Lori)** : Me gustaría aclarar una cosa: ESTO NO ES UN RPF. Esta historia no está basada en un fic de personas reales. Hay cameos de gente real en ella, sí, debido al contexto de la historia y que era más fácil de desarrollar si incluíamos a varios actores y directores populares de Hollywood (cosa que es más difícil de lo que parece). Pero Sherlock y John son los personajes. Ninguno de ellos luce como los actores que los interpretan, a quienes espero que no se parezcan mucho, excepto en lo físico. Sus personalidades y sus orígenes son los que reflejan a sus personajes, no a las personalidades de los actores.

v-v-v-v-v-v

Lo siguiente es importante en este capítulo, así que lo estoy poniendo al principio.

Primera toma-Two Shots

Un tipo muy común de toma en las películas es la que se conoce como "Two-Shot", donde dos personajes ejecutan la misma escena y ambos son visibles en la toma. Lado a lado, o al otro lado de la mesa, o lo que sea. En el cine y la televisión, una conversación llevada a cabo entre dos personajes es una escena típica que necesita de un mínimo de tres ángulos: la toma principal, donde ambos personajes son visibles, y las tomas secundarias, donde se visualiza de manera individual a cada personaje como si lo estuvieran viendo desde encima del hombro del otro personaje. Los editores mezclan estas tres tomas para crear la escena, para que se vea a cada personaje mientras estos están hablando. La escena en Angelo’s es un ejemplo de esto; McGuigan mezclo otras cosas con otras escenas adicionales a través de la ventana y tal. Es tan común que en realidad no se registra como un conjunto de técnicas, pero lo es.

La forma en que se filma normalmente es la siguiente. El director filmará la toma principal, toda la conversación sera filmada en two-shot. Entonces se filmara el lado de cada personaje de la conversación por separado, primero todas las líneas del Actor A, luego todas las líneas del Actor B. Estas tres tomas se conocen colectivamente como "cobertura", o la escena total de la película, de donde el editor puede seleccionar sus tomas. Si un director tiene especial interés y si el conjunto lo permite, puede organizar múltiples cámaras para que la cobertura de cada actor se pueda tomar al mismo tiempo. A los actores les encanta esto porque disminuye el número de veces en que se debe repetir una escena y así se aseguran de estar realizando la escena con su co-estrella.

Porque aquí está la cuestión: sólo necesitas a los dos actores para la escena principal. La cobertura individual de cada actor sólo lo necesita a él, por lo que el otro actor no necesita estar presente y muchas veces él o ella no lo esta. El actor es filmado por lo general diciendo sus líneas mientras que el supervisor del guión le indica cuando hacerlo. A veces, el otro actor se quedará cuando no este siendo filmado diciendo sus líneas para ayudar a su compañero de reparto con su desempeño. Esto se considera excepcionalmente agradable y muy por encima y más allá de las expectativas, ya que es más fácil actuar una escena cuando alguien esta actuando las líneas que responden a las propias, en lugar de sólo ser leídas junto con el supervisor del guión. Tom Hanks es conocido por hacer esto, especialmente cuando la escena es emocional o muy exigente. No se espera exactamente que los actores vayan a repetir sus líneas, pero si es una escena difícil, no te vas a ganar ningún punto cómo buen chico si no lo haces.

Aquí concluye la lección.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Chapter 3 **

 

John nunca podía dormir bien la noche anterior al primer día de rodaje. A esto faltaba añadirle que se encontraba en un lugar extraño, en una cama extraña y doblemente nervioso por esta película en particular, lo que significó que cuando su alarma sonó a las 5:00 am sólo había conseguido dormir un par de horas. _Dios, la gente de maquillaje va a odiarme. El DP va a tener que untar vaselina en el lente para que no luzca como un guardián de la cripta._

Se quedó mirándose en el espejo, batallando con la ansiedad habitual que siempre sufría durante el primer día en un nuevo trabajo.

_Vamos. Has sobrevivió al entrenamiento militar. Puedes hacerlo._

_El campo militar era pura humillación. En un set de filmación, es personal y dirigido._

_Es sólo otro guión._

_¡Oh, no, no lo es! Este es EL guión. El que todos esperamos en nuestras carreras. El que me da esperanzas de convertirme en el actor que quiero llegar a ser algún día. La oportunidad de hacer algo real y significativo y sí, incluso tal vez incluso la que cambie mi pequeño mundo en la pantalla._

_Sabes los trucos. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

_Nadie más lo sabe. Ciertamente no mi co-estrella._

_Dale un par de días, se aparecerá. No es un tonto, y sabrá valorar la competencia._

Oyó que la puerta de su apartamento era abierta y que Harry entraba, tarareando en voz baja. "Buenos días," dijo ella, entrando en el dormitorio y entregándole su café. "¿Estoy a tiempo para el primer ataque de ansiedad del día?"

John sonrió. "Todo esta siguiendo su curso hasta ahora."

"Ya sabes, usualment te daría el discurso de no-seas-tonto, pero esta vez realmente tienes razones para estar nervioso."

"Dios, gracias por eso."

Harry echó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos por el espejo. "Vas a estar brillante, lo sabes. En serio."

"No lo sé, Harry. ¿Y si nadie se lo cree? "

"¿Creer que?"

"Tu sabes. Él, yo, una pareja. "

"¿Por qué no?"

John suspiró. "¿Tiene que ser tan intimidantemente hermoso todo el tiempo?"

"No eres Quasimodo, amor."

"Lo sé. Pero yo soy el tipo que llevarías a casa para presentar a tu mamá y mostrar a la familia. Él es el tipo por el que babearías desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero nunca juntas el suficiente coraje como para hablarle."

"Creo que ese es parte del punto. Johnny, este casting no se hizo por capricho. Creo que querían esa tensión allí. No querían dos chicos guapos, o dos chicos de al lado. Los querían a él y a ti." Ella le palmeó el hombro. "El chofer vendrá por nosotros en una hora. Será mejor que te des una ducha."

"Es en el hospital hoy, ¿verdad?"

"La sala de espera es la primera escena."

"No estaba bromeando acerca de grabar en secuencia, ¿no es cierto?"

"Nop. Está justo en esa línea, aunque algunas cosas al aire libre se manejaran como se puedan si el tiempo no coopera."

"No puedo imaginar que el clima de Toronto en marzo no sea más que una delicia."

Harry rió. "Te esperare en la sala de estar."

Una hora más tarde, John viajaba en la parte trasera de un auto contratado por el estudio junto a Harry, cruzando las todavía oscuras calles de Toronto. Todo en esta película sería algo fuera de sus trabajos habituales, y no sólo referente a la parte que le tocaba a él. El director había tomado la inusual decisión de filmar enteramente en locaciones alrededor de Toronto. Nada de estudios alquilados. Hacía la logística más difícil, pero le agregaba un sentido de veracidad a las escenas que no podrían hacerse de otro modo. Ang se sento a su lado  y el de Sherlock para la lectura del guión y explicó su visión sobre la película y el estado de ánimo de los personajes.

"Simple y minimalista", había dicho. "De esa manera los sentimientos destacaran. Desaturada del color. Nada de luces suaves, así que no las pidan," les había dicho, moviendo un dedo hacia ellos. "La música, muy tranquila. Tal vez ninguna nota alta, todavía no lo decido. Todo es sobre tú y tú ", les había dicho, señalando a cada uno a su vez. "Sherlock, eres como la luna. Fría, brillante, distante. Bastante arriba. Inaccesible. John, eres tierra. Firme, cálida - accesible. Debemos acercar la luna a la tierra, y escalar montañas. Pasando sobre picos y valles, como los copos de nieve".

Sherlock asintió, como si lo comprendiera completamente. John asintió también, aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en, _no tengo ni idea de lo que eso significa._

Los primeros días tendría que hacer dos actuaciones. No solo interpretaba a Mark, sino también al hermano gemelo de Mark,  James, que estaba en el hospital después de haber sido diagnosticado con cáncer. El personaje de Sherlock era el médico de James y también su vecino, y su primer encuentro con Mark tuvo lugar mientras James estaba en el quirófano. John miró el calendario de nuevo. Tres días hasta la escena. Habían hecho la lectura, incluso con todo el mundo diciendo sus líneas, pero en realidad sin actuar, y con un montón de gente intercambiando miradas llenas de preocupación. Sentía que todo el mundo dudaba acerca de su capacidad para realizar esta escena, en la que Mark llegaba al departamento de su hermano y descubría que se había suicidado en vez de hacer frente a una muerte lenta por el cáncer. Esta era la escena que daba inicio a la trama. Impulsaba al amable, abierto Mark, a un lugar oscuro y obligaba a un Benjamin al margen a involucrarse en un papel de mucho crecimiento. Pasando por una demanda por negligencia médica, el drama de la familia de Mark y el comportamiento autodestructivo de Benjamin y todo lo que les siguió.

Esa escena. Eso era por lo que habían pagado. Esa escena tenía que tener peso emocional, tenía que sentirse real. No podía ser exagerada o mediocre. El diálogo era mínimo. Él estaría haciendo todo el trabajo pesado por sí mismo, con su cara, cuerpo y todas las herramientas que tuviera a su disposición como actor. Herramientas que no habían tenido muchas razones para ser utilizadas a lo largo de los últimos diez años en sus películas comerciales.

Esta era la escena por la que había estado esperando en toda su carrera. Y tenía que realizarla durante el rodaje en apenas tres días.

Se detuvieron en el hospital donde las escenas del día serían filmadas. La primera escena de la jornada fue la primera escena de la película. Mark y Benjamín se conocen en la sala de espera, son extraños, mientras que James, el personaje que los conecta, esta en el quirófano.

John salió del coche y se dirigió al trailer de maquillaje  junto a uno de los asistentes de producción. Sherlock ya estaba allí, leyendo en una tablet mientras la maquilladora trabajaba en él. John se sentó en la otra silla, decidido a empezar el día con el pie derecho. Habían sido cordiales durante la lectura, pero no más que eso. Y luego ambos tuvieron una semana de ensayos por separado.

"Buenos días," dijo, sonriendo alegremente

Sherlock lo observó, un rápido vistazo de arriba hacia abajo. "No dormiste."

No se molestó en preguntar cómo sabía eso. "Siempre tengo problemas para dormir la noche antes del primer día de rodaje".

"La ansiedad es contraproducente para un buen rendimiento. Un actor debe complacer sus instintos primordiales y rechazar otras opciones contraproducentes".

"Bueno, si fueras tan bueno en mostrarme donde esta el interruptor de ‘apagado’ de mi ansiedad, podría apagarlo."

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada fulminante y volvió a su libro electrónico. John se sentó en silencio mientras le aplicaban su maquillaje. La mujer que trabaja con él chasqueó la lengua mirando sus ojos de aspecto cansado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. John la observó trabajar en el espejo, sintiendo esa sensación familiar de hundimiento ante la visión de su rostro envejecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que llegaran los papeles de padre? se preguntó.

En el momento en que él y Sherlock tuvieron su maquillaje, el vestuario y estuvieron en el set, la producción se había dedicado a organizar todo. Habían sustitutos sentados en el largo sofá donde realizarían la escena. Las cámaras tomandolos como referencia hasta establecer el lugar desde dónde se realizaría la primera toma.

"¡Ensayo!" Que realmente sólo significó un repaso para comprobar que todo estuviera listo.

John se sentó en su lado del sofá, mentalmente preparándose para ser Mark, el personaje que había pasado la mayor parte de la semana pasada consolidando en su mente. Caminaron a través de la escena, marcando el diálogo, repitiendo los puntos.

Y entonces ya era hora. La primera toma de la película. Ang dijo 'acción' y estaban en ello.

Se necesitaron tres horas para rodar la escena. Ang grabó desde tres ángulos diferentes. El ángulo final fue hecho en movimiento sobre una plataforma rodante; hicieron toda la conversación en una sola toma. Ang dijo 'corte', y todos aplaudieron. John respiró profundamente, la adrenalina surgiendo.Le lanzó una sonrisa a Sherlock. "Eso se sintió muy bien", dijo.

Sherlock le hizo un gesto superficial. "Satisfactorio".

Clara, la primera asistente del director o AD, los interrumpió. "¡Repetición para la cobertura de Benjamín!" gritó. John se levantó para que pudieran cambiar la posición de la cámara donde había estado sentado. Se acercó a las sillas plegables establecidas cerca de los monitores.

"Repetire mis líneas," le dijo a Ang. El director se volvió, lo miró en silencio por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Clara.

"Te conseguiré una silla," dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Sherlock se levantó y caminó un poco, estirando sus piernas mientras el equipo restablecía las luces. Sally, su asistente, le trajo una taza de té y se puso de pie a su lado, conferenciando. El AD pidió lugares y Sherlock caminó fuera de cámara. Lo grabaron entrando en la habitación un par de veces, entonces se sentó en el sofá.

John se sentó en una silla al lado de la cámara, más o menos en la misma posición en la que había estado en la toma principal. Sherlock lo vio y frunció el ceño. "Oh, ¿Vas a repetir tus líneas?" dijo.

"Si, por supuesto. Es una escena importante."

Sherlock parecía un poco sorprendido por esto. "Ah. Bueno - gracias, eso es amable de tu parte."

"Un placer."

Grabaron la escena otra vez durante cinco tomas. Las cámaras fueron reposicionadas y lo hicieron de nuevo, cuatro tomas esta vez, hasta que Ang estuvo satisfecho. "¡Repetición para la cobertura de Mark!" el AD llamó, y el equipo se puso en acción de nuevo.

John se sentó, así su maquillista no tendría que estirarse. Harry le trajo un café y medio sandwich. "Él va a quedarse," murmuró. John miró sobre su hombro, donde Sherlock estaba sentado en su silla estilo director, hablando por su móvil.

"Huh. Supongo que después de lo que hice, podría lucir cómo un malagradecido si no lo hiciera."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No entiendes. Él no hace eso. Acabo de hablar con Sally. Me dijo que nunca repite sus líneas para nadie. Ni siquiera si se lo piden."

"No me siento especial." John suspiró. "Me pregunto si comenzara a quejarse después de que terminemos la escena. No será muy necesario en los próximos dos días. Conozco a muchos actores que presionarían hasta mover esta escena más tarde en el programa, para no tener que venir sólo por una toma y luego irse".

"No creo que haga eso. No si me baso en lo que he escuchado."

"¿Qué has escuchando?"

"¿Sabías que no agrega ninguna estipulación en sus contratos? ¿Ninguna? "

"¿En serio? ¿Ninguna? "John se consideraba bastante tolerante, pero incluso él tenía algunas exigencias contractuales, una era que Harry fuera su AP. Otras tenían que ver con algunos requisitos básicos en el alojamiento y cosas así. Nada extraordinario, pero estaban allí en su contrato.

"Tiene esta reputación como de diva, pero sólo es exigente sobre el proceso creativo. No le importa si su remolque es bonito o la marca de agua embotellada que le dan. Sally dice que lo único que le importa es el trabajo. ¿Cómo le dijo? El resto es transporte."

John suspiró. "Tengo que admitir que me lo imagine como una prima donna. Teniendo un ataque si no tenía el sabor particular de su yogur orgánico o algo así."

"Todo lo contrario, según parece."

"Bueno, simplemente genial. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía resultar _más_ intimidante."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que la hora del almuerzo fuera anunciada, Sherlock guardó el guión y sus notas y se preparó para salir. "Sherlock" John llamó, corriendo hacia él.

_Oh buen Dios, ¿Ahora qué?_  "¿Sí?"

"Sólo quería darte las gracias por haber estado allí para mi cobertura".

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. No podía decir exactamente por qué lo había hecho. John lo había hecho por él, pero no era el primer actor que había tenido ese gesto y ninguno había inspirado reciprocidad en él. "Espero te haya sido útil."

"Sin duda lo fue. La escena salió bien, ¿no? "

Dios, el hombre era como un cachorro, queriendo que le rascaran la barriga. Pero, de hecho, Sherlock se sentía muy bien con la escena. Sentía los más mínimos, diminutos indicios de optimismo, talvez esta película no sería arruinada con una insulsa actuación por parte de este hombre. Pero no quería entusiasmarse más de la cuenta. Sólo podía controlar su propio desempeño. "Es algo con lo que podemos trabajar," dijo.

John se desinfló ante esa respuesta. Estaba claro que no era el absoluto respaldo que había estado esperando. "Bueno - Supongo que no te vere por unos días."

"Probablemente no." en el ínterin, Sherlock estaría filmando algunas escenas enfocadas solamente en Benjamín, pero no dejaría de estar en estado de alerta hasta que se filmara el suicidio de James.

"Estare interpretando un doble papel. ¿Viste al actor que trajeron para hacer del cuerpo sustituto de James?  Es genial. Se parece a mí. Por lo menos desde la parte trasera."

"No esperaría nada menos. Buenas tardes, John." Le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, cortando la conversación, dio media vuelta y se fue. Sally vino tras suyo, haciendo un ruido de  descontento en voz baja. "¿Tienes algún comentario que te gustaría compartir, Sally?"

"Podrías ser un poco más amable con el hombre, sabes."

"Nunca te ha preocupado mi nivel de amabilidad antes y esta es la primera vez que has hecho un comentario al respecto. ¿Aún continuas cultivando tu pequeño enamoramiento?"

"Ese no es el punto. Cortar al hombre es demasiado."

"¿Por qué debería ser amable?"

"Esa escena fue genial y lo sabes. Simplemente no puedes soportar admitirlo."

"Cualquiera puede hacer bien una escena así. Dos extraños se conocen, hostilidad instantánea y sólo un interés en común. Es una escena de taller de actuación. Nada de lo que hizo provocó que quisiera revisar mi previa evaluación de sus habilidades."

"Sherlock, te juro..."

"Sally," dijo, cansado de la conversación. "¿Podrías traerme ese guión que envió Terrence? Gracias. Estaré en mi remolque. "Ella le lanzó su mirada de aún-no-acabo mientras salía a buscar un coche que los llevara de regreso a su hotel. Sherlock caminó el resto del camino de vuelta a su remolque, el silencio calmándole.

Suspiró, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en una silla que por suerte era cómoda para ponerse a leer hasta que lo necesitaran de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sally llegó con comida para llevar alrededor de las diez. Ya era el segundo día de grabación, y Sherlock se encontraba impaciente. Estaba ansioso por entrar en el verdadero centro de la historia, su relación con Mark, su crisis de confianza, su caso de negligencia médica. Pero por ahora, estaba estudiando el guión, caminando alrededor de su habitación de hotel, en busca del ritmo, repasando los tiempos. "Te traje un poco de tofu al ajo," dijo ella, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de café.

"No tengo hambre", contesto, distraído. "¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?"

"Fui al set para ver el rodaje."  Puso las manos sobre sus caderas. "Sherlock, realmente deberías haber visto lo que pasó allí."

Eso llamó su atención. "¿Por qué? ¿Fue muy malo? Oh dios, no está haciendo lo del gemelo malvado, ¿verdad? "

"Sólo..." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Debo conseguir los dailies(1). Necesitas ver esto. Lo que él está haciendo."

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Te juro que si yo no lo supiera, pensaría que han encontrado dos actores diferentes que lucieran increíblemente parecidos para interpreta a Mark y a James. Él es - es increíble. No puedo expresarlo. Todo el mundo está hablando sobre eso."

"Por supuesto que estan impresionados. Les pagan para estar impresionados."

"No es así, y lo sabes. Los del equipo de filmación han visto y oído de todo, no los puedes impresionar fácilmente. Es como..." Sally buscó las palabras correctas." Cuando interpreta a James, luce casi igual, pero no lo es. Justo lo suficientemente diferente como para que sea enormemente obvio. Y está transmitiendo todo ese amor y cercanía entre hermanos tan bien, que realmente puedes sentirlo."

"Sally, estoy sorprendido de ti. No pensé que fueras tan – emotiva."

"Tú también te pondrías emotivo si vieras la actuación de tu co-estrella. Y realmente me refiero a actuar. Este hombre puede _actuar_. No sé porque ha estado haciendo todo ese trabajo comercial durante diez años, pero ha estado escondiendo todo ese talento bajo un bloque de cemento."

"Muy bien, ¡Ya capte la idea!"

"Pero no me crees."

"Sally, me niego a creer que _John_ _Watson_ estuviera ocultando algunos espectaculares dones de actuación dramática sin motivo aparente durante tanto tiempo sólo para protagonizar al personaje cliché de sus insípidas películas sobre citas. Es un desafío a toda lógica."

"La gran escena será mañana. ¿Vendras a ver? "

"¿Por qué debería? Sé cómo va a actuar. Van a haber un montón de emociones a la vista, lamentos y vestiduras rasgadas, todo muy conveniente para un clip de los Oscar. Será obvio y accesible. Impresionara a la mitad de América, pero no hará que se sienta muy profundamente. Ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿no? Comunicar un sentimiento, ¿Pero no demasiado? Mostrar emociones, ¿Pero no demasiado? Todo será una caricatura, eso es lo que va a ser."

"Ven y mira. Quiero que lo veas. Sabes que puedo hacerte la vida imposible."

Sherlock suspiró. No dejaría de hablar de lo mismo hasta que lo hiciera. "Está bien, iré. ¿Satisfecha?"

"Sí. Mucho. Ahora come un poco de este tofu, ¿Por favor? Empiezo a ser capaz de ver tus costillas de nuevo."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La gran escena, como el elenco y el equipo insistían en llamarla, era técnicamente una gran toma que abarcaba todo el set. El edificio de oficinas que sería utilizado como set para la firma de abogados de Mark tenía un espacio vacío, el cual fue rediseñado hasta convertirse en el departamento de James cuando el jefe de locación no pudo encontrar uno que de verdad pudiera ser adecuado. La ventaja era el espacio. La oficina vacía no tenía separadores de pared como los departamentos actuales, lo que significaba que las cámaras tenían espacio para moverse. La otra ventaja del espacio extra fue clara en cuanto Sherlock entró en el plató. Parecía que todo el reparto y el equipo hubieran venido para ver la escena, ya sea que fueran necesarios ese día o no. Se escabulló hacia el fondo de la sala, no queriendo que John supiera que estaba allí.

Con cuidado se dirigió hacia los monitores, manteniéndose fuera de vista. John y Ang estaban en el set junto con el doble que interpretaría a James en ese momento. Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio y trató de mantenerse fuera del camino, no queriendo llamar la atención. Ang estaba llevando su silla cerca de la cámara. El director de fotografía se movio a su posición, mientras  John claramente se estaba preparando para la escena.

Todo el mundo estaba callado, aún así, Clara pidió más silencio. John se colocó detrás de la puerta del dormitorio. Iba a ser filmado entrando, y luego todo dependía de él.

Sherlock se encontró conteniendo el aliento, un pequeño estremecimiento nervioso arrastrándose en su vientre. Ang dijo acción. Las cámaras empezaron a rodar. John entró en la habitación, y Mark vio el cuerpo de su hermano, luego la llamativa sangre en spray esparcida en la pared, la pistola todavía en la mano del hombre.

Sherlock esperó. Esperó el llanto, las exclamaciones, los gritos dirigidos al cielo. Busco las lágrimas, el lloriqueo, las exhortaciones, maldiciones y el histrionismo predecibles.

Lo único que pudo oir fue el silencio. Podrías haber oído caer un alfiler. Todo estaba tan silencioso que se podía oír el sonido de la cámara grabando. Observó los monitores.

Mark avanzó, más o menos calmado, pero había un pequeño traspiés en sus pasos, tan sutil que no era muy evidente. Tomó la pistola de la mano de James. Dio un paso atrás y la envolvió en una revista con movimientos rápidos y seguros. Dejó caer el arma junto con la revista al suelo. Luego caminó. Dos pasos, pausa. Dos pasos, pausa. Sus ojos dirigiéndose rápidamente de ida y vuelta a la cara arruinada de James.

Por fin Sherlock cayó en la cuenta de que John no iba a por el clip del Oscar. No estaba hablando. No estaba gimiendo. Sherlock observaba la escena desplegarse y lo que vio fue algo que no tenía palabras para describirse. Era el frío apretón, duro choque y desintegración del mundo de un hombre. Se mostraba ante él en pequeños gestos rápidos y destellos fugaces de expresiones hechas por un actor en total control, mientras daba la impresión de estar viviendo todo eso frente a sus propias narices. Era completamente, desgarradoramente real, y por unos momentos, Sherlock olvidó que estaba viendo una actuación. Cuando Mark finalmente empezó a desmoronarse y las lágrimas llegaron, pudo escucharlas, y fue horrible. Oyó a la gente detrás suyo sollozando.

Todo se prolongó durante algunos minutos. Habían unas pocas líneas de diálogo, muy pocas. John improvisó unas cuantas más. Sherlock se quedó mirando los monitores, la emoción creciendo en su pecho.

_Esta película iba a ser como ver una bomba apagarse._

Ang finalmente dijó corte. Toda la audiencia rompió en un aplauso espontáneo. John se enderezó, el manto de Mark alejándose de él, sonriendo ampliamente. Sherlock miró a su alrededor buscando a Sally, la encontro con la vista y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. "¿Y bien?", dijo ella, arqueando las cejas. Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a darle tal satisfacción.

"Quiero ver las cintas de sus últimos dos días. ¿Puedes poner tus manos en algunas? "

"Dame un par de horas."

"Bien." Miró hacia donde John y Ang tenían otra profunda charla. "Voy a irme antes de que me vea."

"¿No te lo dije? ¿Viste _eso_?"

"Lo vi."

"¿Y?"

Sherlock suspiró. "Tráeme algunas cintas. Por favor, Sally." Salió y se dirigió a su coche. Estarían regrabando esa escena por un gran rato, pero no podía ver más. Temía que si lo hacía, podría averiguar lo que ya sospechaba: que John Watson podía ser mejor actor de lo que él era.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Observó las cintas del trabajo de John de los últimos días, como Mark y como James, Sherlock experimentó una extraña cascada de diferentes emociones. La primera fue asombro por lo que estaba viendo, junto con la gran alegría de ver la carrera a la que había dedicado su vida ser practicada con tan increíble habilidad. La segunda fue envidia al no saber cómo alguien en la tierra podía estar haciendo eso. La tercera fue alivio, la actuación de John no arruinaría esta película.

La cuarta fue furia.

Iría. Ahora mismo. No le importaba que fueran pasadas las diez de la noche y que fuera un poco tarde para una visita social. Iría a ver a ese hombre y hablaría con él y le preguntaría cómo era posible. Exigiría respuestas hasta estar satisfecho. Se levantó y metió los brazos dentro de las mangas de su chaqueta, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

John Watson estaba de pie en el umbral, su mano levantada lista para tocar. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos ardían. "¡John!", Dijo Sherlock, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

John lo empujó, pasando adentro. Sherlock volvió a meterse al departamento, sintiéndose un poco a la deriva ahora que su misión había sido interrumpida. "Sé que piensas que soy un asco", dijo John, sin preámbulos, las manos en las caderas. "Sé que no sientes más que desprecio por mí y por mi carrera. Pero aún así, ¿Te rebajas a pedir mis cintas de grabación? No te basta con dejar en claro que no tienes confianza en mí, ¿Ahora tienes que comprobar cada parte de mi trabajo? No tienes nervios, Sherlock Holmes. Te he mirado siempre hacia arriba, ya sabes. Toda mi carrera. Pensé que eras fantástico, jodidamente brillante. Nadie más podía hacer lo que tú podías hacer. Tener la oportunidad de trabajar contigo hizo que me dieran aún más ganas de estar en esta película. Había oído hablar que no creías que hubiera alguien tan bueno como tú, pero pensé, seguro que no puede ser tan malo. Bueno, estaba equivocado. ¡Eres peor! "

"¿Qué no tengo nervios?", Dijo Sherlock. "¿Qué _no_ los tengo? ¿Y que tal tú, John Watson? Me dejaste hablar acerca de tus películas y tu carrera y de tus actuaciones, y lo sabías todo el tiempo. Sabías lo que podías hacer, y apenas y hablaste en tu defensa. ¡Sólo me dejaste seguir pensando que eras un tonto sin talento cuando tú sabías que eras mejor! "

John dio un paso atrás, siendo tomado por sorpresa. "¿Qu... qué?"

"La escena que grabaste hoy. La escena por la que todo el mundo ha estado loca de miedo."

Los ojos de John se abrieron. "¿Estuviste ahí? ¿La viste?"

"Estuve allí. No sé lo que vi. Por eso pedí tus cintas, porque necesitaba estar seguro. Necesitaba saber que vi."

"No tengo idea de lo que estás diciéndome en este momento."

"Estoy diciendo que lo que vi hoy fue una de las mejores piezas de actuación que he visto en mi vida, y he visto algunas malditamente buenas en los últimos años, John. Así que ahora dime cómo es posible que hayas sido capaz de tener ese nivel de actuación todo este tiempo, y dejar que el mundo piense – dejarme a mí pensar - que eras sólo un jornalero que trabaja sólo por un sueldo"

John levantó sus manos. "Tú piensas que lo de hoy estuvo bien, sólo para dejarlo en claro."

"¿Bien? ¡¿ _Bien_?! Gran Dios, hombre. Tú sabes lo que hiciste, estabas allí."

"Muy bien, así que piensas que estuvo bien, y - ¿Estás enojado? ¡Pensé que estarías aliviado! "

"Estoy aliviado. Me siento aliviado e impresionado, deslumbrantemente envidioso y definitivamente estoy enojado."

"¿Cómo funciona eso exactamente? ¿Estás enojado porque yo realmente _puedo_ actuar de una manera diferente a la de una bolsa de papel? "

"¡No me gusta ser puesto en ridículo!"

Watson negó con la cabeza. "Oh por supuesto. Porque yo y mi carrera giramos en torno a ti."

"No, tu enorme y gran idiota, no se trata de mí. Se trata de lo que _hacemos_. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste estar en esas horribles películas de cuarta y dejar que tus habilidades se atrofien, no sean utilizadas ni apreciadas? Le has negado al mundo las actuaciones que podrías haber dado, nos has negado al resto de nosotros la oportunidad de compartir la pantalla contigo, ¡Te has negado a ti mismo la oportunidad de ampliar y explorar tus horizontes de lo que eres como artista! ¿Sabes cuántos actores trabajan toda su carrera para poder hacer lo que tú parece ser capaz de hacer de forma natural? Estás escupiendo en la cara de todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyéndome a mí, cuando tienes en tu poder el usar tus talentos con eficacia. Es un insulto. Es _ofensivo._ "

"Oh, ahora te he _ofendido_ con mi carrera. Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor."

"¿Qué fue, John? ¿Fue la pereza? ¿Tomaste los guiones sencillos por que no había que trabajar duro? ¿Querías actuar con artistas mediocres para ser siempre el mejor actor de la habitación? "

John se volvió hacia él, el rostro llenó de ira. "Cállate, niño privilegiado. No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Entonces explícamelo."

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello ya revuelto. "Está bien, sí. Puedo actuar. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Pero tú no tienes idea de dónde vengo, y no puedes saber lo que me motiva. Eres de una familia elegante, escuela privada, con trabajo. Yo no. Mis padres eran tan pobres que mis hermanos y hermanas y yo a veces teníamos que rebuscar en los contenedores de basura para encontrar comida. Dormiamos en medio de refugios del gobierno y veíamos a las personas que nos rodeaban morir de una sobredosis o de un resfriado que se convirtió en neumonía. El ejército era la única salida para mí. Todavía estaría dentro si no me hubieran disparado. No sé lo que me llevó a las clases de teatro, pero cuando me enteré de que tenía una habilidad comerciable. Eso fue todo para mí, ser comercializable. Un boleto a la comida. Una manera en la yo pudiera asegurarme de que a nadie en mi familia le faltara algo, especialmente a mis padres, que no están bien. Al principio el trabajo era emocionante, eso es seguro. Quería demostrar lo que podía hacer. Pero cuando ese primer gran cheque llegó, y pude comprarle a mis padres una casa y contratar una asistente a tiempo completo y luego enviar a mis sobrinas y sobrinos a la escuela y darle a mi hermana un trabajo para mantenerla alejada de la botella - bueno, lo único que me importaba era tener algo seguro en mi vida y seguir. Así que tomé los primeros trabajos que se me ofrecieron y los que tenían los mayores sueldos. Si aún así crees que he malgastado o traicionado mi talento, francamente, me importa un carajo. Si mi familia esta cómoda y atendida, voy a estar muy a gusto vendiéndome." Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. "Casi no tomo esta película, ya sabes. Soderbergh me ofreció un papel en ese drama con Savannah del que la mitad de la ciudad esta hablando. La paga es mucho mejor. Por primera vez en mi carrera, he elegido el material por sobre el cheque, y no fue fácil. ¿Sabes lo que me hizo decidirme por esta? Tú. Sabía que estabas en el proyecto. Y no pude rechazar eso. Me asustó una mierda salir de mi zona segura y tomar este riesgo pero lo hice porque trabajar con alguien como tú es algo que siempre me había negado. Así que no me digas que no soy digno de este guión o de tu presencia y no te atrevas a decirme que te ofenden las decisiones que he tomado, porque no son tu jodido asunto."

Luego se quedaron en silencio. Sherlock se mantuvó allí, quieto. Por un largo e insoportable momento, se quedaron quietos como en un cuadro, los ojos fijos en el otro, sin atreverse a hablar primero.

"Necesitas que esta película tenga éxito", dijo Sherlock. No era una pregunta.

"Desesperadamente".

"Yo también." Levantó la barbilla y cuadró los hombros. "¿Vamos a trabajar juntos, entonces?"

"Oh Dios, sí."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To be Continued**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

 

**Notas de la Traducción:**

 (1) Dailies .- Personalmente no me parece que exista una palabra en español para esto, el significado esta en las notas de la autora más abajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Las claves de la terminología cinematografía. (Mad_Lori):**

  1. AD – Asistente de Director. Por lo general hay más de uno, clasificados por jerarquía. Ellos hacen gran parte del trabajo duro del día a día para la organización del rodaje.
  2. DP - Director de fotografía, también conocido como el fotógrafo de la película. Es un socio cercano al director, el DP es responsable de la buena apariencia de la escena que va a ser grabada.
  3. Dailies – Es el material filmado en bruto, sin ediciones, durante un solo día de rodaje, a menudo tiene diez horas o más. Los Dailies son examinados por el director, el productor y a veces los actores a lo largo del rodaje y luego se envían al estudio periódicamente para que puedan controlar la producción.



Sólo una referencia realmente significativa en este capítulo. Lo de direcciones sin sentido que Ang menciona en los ensayos, sobre las montañas y los copos de nieve en referencia a Sherlock y John se extrae de una entrevista a Jake Gyllenhaal sobre la filmación de "Brokeback Mountain". Explico que en un momento Ang les dijo a él y Anne Hathaway que "estarán juntos como la leche y el agua ", y que todo el mundo estaba asintiendo como si lo entendieran y mientras tanto él estaba pensando "No tengo idea de lo que eso significa ".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Traductora: 
> 
> Realmente no sé cómo pude haberme olvidado actualizar acá, la locura de las fiestas, en recompensa , el cuarto capítulo se publicara primero aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : Performance In a Leading Role  
> Autora : Mad_Lori  
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una traducción no autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.  
> Advertencias: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

 Performance In a Leading Role

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

** Chapter 4 **

.

**Rodaje: Segunda semana**

"Buenos días," dijo Harry, uniéndose a Sally en la mesa de los refrigerios, como se había convertido en su hábito.

"¿Cómo va todo?"

"Bien. ¿Has visto a los gemelos fantásticos? John se fue sin mí esta mañana."

"Estan por allí," dijo Sally, señalado con la cabeza a su derecha.

Harry volteó y observo a Sherlock y a John de pie bajo un árbol cerca de donde la primera escena del día sería filmada, tenían las cabezas juntas, conferenciando muy concentrados. Era más o menos su actitud habitual en estos días. Ya llevaban dos semanas de rodaje y aún así todo el mundo se preguntaba qué demonios había sucedido allí. Habían empezado el rodaje manteniendo sus distancias el uno del otro, Sherlock tan distante e inaccesible como de costumbre, y luego en una noche se habían convertido de repente en uña y carne. Pasaban juntos largas tardes diciendo sus líneas y hablando de los personajes que habían interpretando o haciendo lo que sea que hicieran los demás actores cuando estaban rodando una película, y ahora era un procedimiento estándar que ellos repitieran sus líneas para el otro en las coberturas. Sus remolques estaban abandonados la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya que si uno de ellos tenía que estar en el set, los dos estarían en el set.

Como Harry continuaba mirándolo, John se percato y volteo a verla. Levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y luego regresó su atención a lo que él y Sherlock estuvieran hablando. "La gente empezará a hablar," Sally murmuró.

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Tú sabes. Ellos. Habrán rumores."

Harry resopló. "No habrá nada. De todos modos, John es hetero. Fin".

"¿Así que Sarah Sawyer no es su tapadera después de todo?" dijo Sally, sonriendo.

"Reclamaré inmunidad diplomática para no tener que responder esa pregunta. ¿Qué hay de Sherlock? "

"Encuentra igual de aburridos ambos géneros. No le he conocido ninguna conquista, no desde que soy su asistente personal, y ya son tres años. Dios, ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo?" Sally estaba viendo a Sherlock y John. "Por otra parte, nunca he visto que él pasara voluntariamente tanto tiempo con cualquier otra persona, ya fuera hombre o mujer, y de hecho parece estarlo disfrutando."

Clara, la primera asistente del director, se acercó. Harry se paro un poco más erguida. "¡Qué tal, Clara!" dijo. Maldita sea, no quiso sonar tan ansiosa.

Clara sonrió. "Buenos días, Harry. ¿Vieron a Anderson? "

"Aún no. ¿Por qué?"

"Está trayendo a la guionista al set el día de hoy. Finalmente van a ponerle nombre a esta película."

"¿Eh? Justo cuando me estaba acostumbrando a llamarla 'La intitulada película gay' " dijo Harry. Sally soltó un bufido de risa.

Clara le lanzó una mirada. "Sé que así la llaman en el set, pero no dejes que Ang escuche eso. Se pondrá irritable."

"Oh, no lo haré. Sin embargo, tener un título decente será un alivio. Les da algo que escribir debajo de la claqueta(1)."

"¿Cómo va la guerra de las hortensias?" Preguntó Sally, sonriendo.

Clara puso los ojos en blanco. "Jodidas hortensias. Espero que el momento en que deje de ver otra hortensia en mi vida este cerca. ¿Sabes como tienen que arreglárselas los encargados del set para conseguir suficientes hortensias en marzo? No es que sea exactamente la gran estación de las flores. Anderson está quejándose por el gasto, pero Ang insiste. Es un símbolo en el guión, por lo que las quiere en el fondo, en algún lugar en todas las tomas. A veces simplemente se le mete una idea en la cabeza y no hay quién se la saque. Le digo que nadie se fijara en que las malditas hortensias estén siempre, pero no, es significativo, es un símbolo del amor delicado y hermoso de Benjamín y Mark y de la fragilidad de la vida y bla, bla, bla."

Harry asintió con simpatía. "Cuando John estuvo grabando _Fiestas de locos en el viñedo de Martha_ , el director insistió en que nadie usara el color azul, excepto John. No tenía un punto, nadie lo notó, por lo que yo sé, nunca dio una razón para ello, sólo lo hizo. Era como si pensara que si hacía algo inútil y pretencioso de pronto se convertiría en el siguiente Aronofsky."

"Ang no necesita ayuda para alcanzar un estatus," dijo Clara. "Es sólo que no es una descripción de trabajo de ensueño tener que buscar hasta la última hortensia en Ontario."

"Oh, aquí está Anderson," dijo Sally, animándose un poco. "La guionista debe ser la que viene con él."

Harry observó a Anderson, el productor de línea, acercándose con una mujer. Era pequeña y delgada, con los ojos brillantes y una expresión ansiosa. "Hola, Sally" saludó Anderson, una sonrisa insinuándose en la comisura de su boca generalmente hosca. Ajá, eso era interesante, pensó Harry. Entonces regreso a su actitud seria. "Clara, ella es Molly Hooper, nuestra guionista. Molly, ella es Clara Denbrough, la asistente del director."

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Molly, estrechando su mano con una sonrisa brillante.

"Igualmente."

"¿Puedes acompañarla durante un rato? ¿Presentarla con el elenco? Ang está en una conferencia telefónica con Jim y yo tengo que lidiar con los extras del funeral."

"Claro."

"Gracias," dijo Anderson. Arrojó sobre Sally otra mirada tímida y se marchó.

Molly lucía tan emocionada que Harry tenía miedo de que pudiera salirse fuera de su piel. "Así que Molly, bienvenida al set. Sin embargo, no a todos los escritores les resulta siempre algo tremendamente satisfactorio. "

"Todo el mundo ha sido muy agradable. Estoy emocionada de estar aquí y ver todo lo que sucede." Ella no dejaba de mirar hacia donde Sherlock y John estaban ahora simplemente pasando el rato, esperando por la escena.

Harry sonrió. "¿Te gustaría conocer a Sherlock y a John?"

Molly asintió, sonriendo. "Me encantaría."

"Voy por ellos. Espera aquí." Harry trotó por el estacionamiento hasta el árbol donde ambos actores principales ganaban sus generosos sueldos sólo por mirar al vacío.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó John, notándola mientras se acercaba.

"La guionista está aquí. Le gustaría conocerlos. Ya sabes, si no están muy ocupados o algo así."

Sherlock alzó una ceja. "Tu asistente es muy descarada, John. Deberías despedirla."

John suspiró teatralmente. "Es familia. Así que sufro en silencio."

"Oh, que hilarantes son ustedes dos. Vamos. Ponganse sus rostros de Señores Actores Agradables, especialmente tú," dijo ella, señalando a Sherlock.

"Yo siempre soy agradable. Soy el alma de la amabilidad, la cortesía y todas esas cosas admirables. Lo sé porque lo dijeron en la revista Empire."

Siguieron a Harry hasta donde Molly estaba de pie juanto a Sally. Harry sofocó una sonrisa mientras se acercaban. Si esto fuera un dibujo animado, Molly habría tenido grandes corazones brillantes en los ojos por como ella miraba a Sherlock.

"Ella es Molly Hooper. Molly, estos son John Watson y Sherlock Holmes." Molly miró a John de manera superficial cuando le estrechó la mano, toda su atención enfocada en Sherlock. John intercambió una mirada divertida con Harry.

"Dios mío, es increíble poder conocerte," dijo Molly. "Soy una gran fan."

Sherlock logró lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa encantadora. "Gracias. Todos estamos muy entusiasmados con tu guión."

Molly pareció recobrar la compostura y recordar el porqué estaba aquí. Ella no era una fan en busca de autógrafos, era la guionista. "Gracias", dijo. "Estuve muy feliz sólo por ser capaz de venderlo, y luego tenía este director y a ustedes dos como protagonistas. Sigo esperando despertar."

"¿Este es tu primera guión?" preguntó John.

"No es el primero que he escrito, pero sin duda es el primero que he vendido," dijo Molly, riendo.

Sherlock la miró de arriba a abajo. "Tú no te ganas la vida escribiendo. Eres - oh, eres doctora. Yo diría que... ¿Patóloga forense? Vives sola, escribes como un escape creativo para calmar el estrés. Tienes dos perros. Misma raza, algo pequeños. También trotas, pero habitualmente lo haces de noche, cuando está más fresco."

"No le hagas caso," dijo John, al ver la expresión aturdida de Molly. "No solemos dejarlo salir de su habitación cuando hay personas normales alrededor."

"Pero eso es…"

"¿Cómo lo hago?", Preguntó Sherlock.

"¡Acertaste! ¡En todo! ¿Cómo...? "

"Oh, por favor, no preguntes cómo lo supo," Sally intervino. "Porque él te dirá, con gran detalle, más de lo que querrías saber."

"Es posible que estes pensando que John no es adecuado para este papel," Sherlock continuó, como si Sally no hubiera hablado.

Molly se sonrojó y miró a John, que no parecía inmutarse. "Oh, eso no es verdad, yo... estoy segura de que lo haras bien," dijo ella, rápidamente.

"Está bien", dijo John. "No serías la primera en dudar. La mitad de la ciudad está a la espera de verme arruinarlo. Sherlock no estaba muy contento al principio, ¿No es verdad? " dijo, dándole un codazo a Sherlock.

"Cierto. Me temo que permití que nociones preconcebidas interfirieran con mis observaciones. Pero ahora puedo asegurar que muchas personas van a tener que tragarse sus palabras." Harry miró a su hermano, que estaba temblando un poco, con sus orejas rojas y las comisuras de sus labios alzándose por el halago.

"Sabía que tenías a Sherlock en mente para el papel de Benjamin. ¿A quién te imaginabas para Mark?" preguntó Sally.

"¿Pensé tal vez en Jeremy Renner?" dijo Molly, sonando un poco insegura, como si eso pudiera ser toda una violación a la etiqueta.

John asintió. "Oh, bien pensado. Habría sido bueno."

"Él lo rechazó", dijo Sherlock, rotundamente.

John lo miró, sorprendido. "¿De verdad? No sabía que se lo hubieran ofrecido. ¿Por qué se nego? "

"La razón citada fue conflicto de horarios. Sospecho que la verdadera razón tuvo que ver con el hecho de que su cita lanzo su copa en mi cara durante el Baile del Gobernador hace dos años."

Todos rieron. "Así que, ¿Tenemos un título para esta película?" preguntó Sally.

"¡Oh! Sí, lo tenemos," dijo Molly, animándose. "Lo decidimos ayer en la noche." Ella hizo una pausa para crear suspenso, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su cara cuando todo el mundo se puso a la expectativa. "La película se titulará 'Para un extraño'."

"Hmm", murmuró Sherlock, pensativo. "Eso me gusta. Es – evocador."

"¿Walt Whitman?" dijo John, sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Molly se ensanchó. "¡Sí! ¿Conoces el poema?"

John asintió. "¡Extraño que pasas! No sabes con cúanto ardor te contemplo, Debes ser el que busco"

"Es uno de mis favoritos. Parecía apropiado. Me encanta la última línea."

"Debo cuidar no perderte," John recitó en voz baja. Sherlock le estaba mirando, arqueando las cejas. "¿Qué? ¡Me gusta la poesía!"

"Eres una caja de sorpresas, John."

"Sólo porque no puedes decir Eliot de Robert Frost. Estudiar literatura y poesía son una cosa valiosa para un actor. Y no me vengas con esa vieja basura de 'Todo sobre la humanidad puede encontrarse en las obras de Shakespeare'."

"No tenía intención de decir tal - basura", dijo Sherlock, mirando ofendido ante la sugerencia.

"¿Son siempre así?" dijo Molly, inclinándose hacia Harry.

"Últimamente, sí."

"¿Así que se conocen desde hace tiempo?" Molly les preguntó.

Ambos la miraron fijamente. "En realidad no," dijo John.

"Nos conocimos en la primera lectura," dijo Sherlock.

"¿En serio? Porque parece como si hubieran sido compañeros durante años."

Intercambiaron una mirada, pequeñas sonrisas cruzando sus labios. "A veces seguro que se sienten como años," John se quejó, pero sus ojos brillaban.

Clara trotó de regreso hacia ellos. "A caminar, muchachos".

"Esa es nuestra señal," dijo John. "Fue un placer conocerte, Molly. Estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempo para hablar más tarde. Sherlock y yo tenemos cosas que nos gustaría hablar contigo acerca de los personajes, y algunas líneas que tenemos en mente."

Molly asintió. "Los veo luego."

Se pusieron en camino hacia el lugar del rodaje. "Llegaste en un día emocionante," dijo Harry.

"¿Oh?"

"Están en el rodaje de la escena del parque. El primer beso de Benjamin y Mark."

Molly realmente brincó en su sitio, como una niña. "Oh, ¡Esperaba poder verlo mientras estaba aquí!"

"¿Qué se siente?" preguntó Harry. "¿Ver a los personajes que has creado tomar vida, justo en frente de ti?" Harry nunca había escrito nada en su vida. Su exposición a las artes era estrictamente a través de John. Pero ella imaginaba que se debía sentir algo, haber hecho a una persona de la nada y después ver a un actor haciendo a esa persona ponerse de pie, hablar y respirar.

Molly sonrió, sus ojos un poco húmedos. "No puedo empezar a describirlo."

John estaba nervioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado nervioso antes de una escena con beso. Había hecho demasiadas de esas, tantas que había perdido la cuenta. Él sentía que habían sido la mitad de las mujeres en Hollywood. No importaba lo que las preguntas de los malintencionados periodistas intentaran hacer ver, no era sexy. Era algo que tenías que repetir una docena de veces a partir de cinco o seis ángulos, por no hablar de que podías estar besando a alguien que pudiera o no atraerte mientras había una horda gigante de sudorosos miembros de la producción de pie a tu alrededor.

Pero esto era diferente. No sabía por qué, pero lo era. No era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre. No había besado a ninguno durante un papel, pero había besado a unos pocos en la vida real.

No a uno como Sherlock. Sherlock era un contraejemplo andante. Él era un actor brillante que no se preocupaba acerca de temas emocionales o motivaciones de carácter. Tenía un intelecto de genio, pero no sabía quién era el primer ministro. Despreciaba la inactividad, pero eligió una profesión en la que pasaba el 95% del tiempo esperando.

Y lo más intrusivo, según John, era ser un hombre increíblemente quejumbroso que parecía totalmente desinteresado en el sexo o las relaciones.

A John le gustaba pensar que tenía un muy buen control sobre quién era y lo que deseaba. Quería conocer a alguien especial - algún día - sentar cabeza y tener una familia. Esta persona especial siempre había sido, en su mente, una mujer. Pero no podía negar que Sherlock le hacía sentir algo en el estómago, algo que había resuelto firmemente ignorar. No ayudaba que Sherlock parecía haber decidido que John era la única persona en el mundo con la que pudiera sentirse cómodo alrededor, y la única persona a la que trataba como a un ser humano en lugar de como a una cabeza vacía con piernas.

No estaba preocupado por el beso. La frase "Un beso en pantalla que arroja chispas fuera de ella" era una cosa más o menos inventada por el público. Los actores sabían que si las chispas volaban fuera de la pantalla, no era a causa de algo que sucediera durante la filmación de una escena. Era debido a la extensa cantidad de tiempo que pasaban junto a sus compañeros estrellas y equipo de producción durante el rodaje. Había oído decir a un compañero actor que a los actores no se les pagaba por actuar. La actuación, lo hacían gratis. Se les pagaba por esperar. Eso era cierto. Las horas pasaban entre tomas, sentados dentro de sus remolques o en la mesa de servicios del staff. Si eras sociable y pasabas tiempo con tus compañeros de reparto, algunas amistades muy fuertes podrían forjarse. Junto con algo-más-que-amistades.

Por sorprendente que fuera, John sentía como si Sherlock y él estuvieran, de hecho, convirtiéndose en amigos. La misma Sally se lo había confirmado la noche anterior. Había estado en su remolque empacando su maleta cuando ella había tocado su puerta. "Sherlock quiere saber si puedes traer el libro del que estuvieron hablando cuando vayas a tu casa esta noche," dijo ella.

"Oh. Está bien." Sally sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, sólo estoy - confundida."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya sabes, él nunca antes había tenido un amigo."

John no sabía qué decir. Estaba tan abrumado por la idea de que un hombre como Sherlock nunca hubiera tenido un amigo como por la idea de que él mismo podría considerarse uno, después de conocerlo sólo por dos semanas. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Yo? Trabajo para él. Soporto su mierda y se la devuelvo cuando se lo merece. Pero no me engaño. No puedo entender porqué es diferente contigo. Muchas personas lo han intentado. Pero nadie consiguió las llaves del reino, no como tú las tienes."

No pudo evitar reir, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. "Tal vez porque no lo intenté."

Pero Sally sólo lució pensativa al respecto. "Tal vez."

El hecho era que en realidad él tampoco tenía amigos cercanos. Estaba Sarah, pero rara vez se veían, excepto cuando hacían su show de pareja perfecta para la prensa. Ella tenía a Anthea y ahora al bebé, junto con su propia carrera. No era como si pasaran las horas juntos hablando sobre la vida. Harry siempre decía que la prueba para saber a quién considerabas un buen amigo residía en que si estuvieras en un accidente a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿A quién llamarías primero?

Reflexionó sobre esa pregunta, y se vio obligado a llegar a la conclusión de que en este momento, el llamaría a Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba vestido y maquillado como Benjamín y parecía particularmente capaz hoy. John se miró a sí mismo. Mark era bueno vistiéndose, mucho más de lo que él mismo era (siendo alguien de vaqueros y suéter) y esta vez iba vestido con un traje y un abrigo color camello, ya que se suponía era mediodía. El parque estaba acordonado, los extras de fondo estaban en sus lugares. Algunos espectadores se reunieron atrás de la cinta, observando y tomando fotos con sus móviles. John agitó su mano en un saludo. Les oyó chillar de alegría y devolverle el saludo.

"No los alientes," masculló Sherlock, apareciendo por detrás de su hombro.

"Sólo están mirando. No le hacen daño a nadie."

Sherlock hizo un ruido que sono como a un gruñido bajo. "Preferiría no ser grabado, especialmente hoy."

"¿Por qué hoy?"

"Estamos a punto de besarnos, John. Muchas veces. Estoy seguro de que a todos esos finos periodistas del espectáculo les encantaría tener una foto de eso."

John no había pensado en eso. "Bueno, pueden despejar el área si eso te hace feliz."

"Lo que me haría feliz es poder trabajar. Seguramente ya están listos a estas alturas."

"Aún así me hubiera gustado poder ensayar esto una o dos veces."

"¡Lo hicimos! Decenas de veces."

"No el beso." Lo cual era cierto. Sherlock se había negado a ensayar el beso con John. Su lógica era que si Ang quería que fuera el primer beso de Benjamín y Mark, debería ser el suyo también. Habían ensayado la velocidad, el acercamiento, el desenlace, todo menos el besuqueo real.

John esperaba tener buen aliento.

Clara empezó a despejar la zona. Molly Hooper, la adorable guionista, estaba instalada en una silla cerca de los monitores; estaba sentada justo en el borde de su asiento para poder estar lo más cerca posible de la acción.

Sherlock se dirigió hasta las afueras del set, llevando su móvil de utilería en una mano. Ya había sido filmado acercándose al parque hablando por el móvil. Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar el inicio de la escena y entrar por el lado derecho del parque. John tomó su lugar bajo la sombra de unos enormes árboles con la bahía de fondo.

Se hizo la llamada de Acción. John comenzó a recitar sus líneas a su propio móvil de utilería. Todas estas líneas serían reemplazadas en la edición. De ninguna manera una buena banda sonora podría establecerse en un lugar al aire libre como este. Sherlock pronunció su lado de la conversación por el móvil fuera de cámara. John se movió alrededor, dejando que sus pies comunicaran el nerviosismo de Mark, su deseo de que las cosas avanzaran con Benjamin incluso aunque temía hacerlo.

Y entonces Benjamín le dijo que se diera la vuelta. Y así lo hizo, y vio a Sherlock caminar hacia él a través del césped. Benjamin le dijo a Mark que nunca había tomado un riesgo en su vida y que quería empezar ahora, con él. John dejó caer su mano a un costado. Sherlock tiró el móvil al suelo. Se acercó hasta él, se apoderó de su rostro, y luego...

Luego fue diferente.

En los ensayos, siempre había sido un movimiento suave. Benjamin sujetaba la cara de Mark y se besaban. El cambio de su relación con Benjamin se iniciaba con esa contenida rapidez y la seguridad de ese movimiento.

Pero esta vez, Sherlock vaciló. Tomó el rostro de John entre sus manos largas y elegantes, moviéndolas, luego deteniéndose. Lo observó por un pequeño segundo, mirando a John a los ojos, como si Benjamin estuviera preguntándole a Mark si estaba de acuerdo con esto.

Luego se abalanzó y lo besó.

Los labios de Sherlock eran llenos y suaves. Sus narices chocaron un poco, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien. Era un primer beso después de todo. Un poco de incomodidad lo haría más realista. John dejó que la sorpresa de Mark tensara su cuerpo, dejo caer el móvil de entre sus dedos, luego sus manos subieron y se apoderaron de los brazos de Benjamin mientras le devolvía el beso. Sintió a Sherlock presionar naturalmente a John para que abriera la boca, por lo que lo hizo, y de inmediato sintió la lengua de Sherlock envolver la suya. La regla para los besuqueos en las películas, por lo menos con las mujeres, era nada de lengua sin opción a discutirse, pero ellos eran dos hombres. Y como en todo lo demás, Sherlock era la excepción a todo.

Cuando Benjamin cortó el contacto y se apartó, no retrocedió hasta donde Sherlock y él habían ensayado. Dijeron sus siguientes líneas de diálogo en medio del clímax de la escena, sosteniéndola hasta el último latido, hasta que Ang gritó 'corte'. Aplauso espontáneo.

John sonrió. "¡Fantástico, compañero!"

Sherlock parecía preocupado. "Lo siento, John. No sé lo que pasó."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Eso fue genial! "

"No fue lo que ensayamos."

"Lo sé, pero creo que fue mejor. Vamos, veamos la repetición. "Fueron corriendo hacia los monitores, donde Ang estaba retrocediendo la escena. Se vieron actuar y John asintió. "Sí. Eso esta definitivamente mejor. Más realista."

Sherlock todavía lucía incómodo. "Si tú lo dices. ¿Te importa si cambio de nuevo para la siguiente toma? "

John quería decirle que no, que lo que habían hecho en la toma había sido mejor, pero no era su trabajo hacer de policía con las elecciones de actuación de Sherlock. "Adelante", dijo. "Voy a estar allí contigo sin importar qué."

John abrió la puerta del apartamento rentado por el estudio para Sherlock con su hombro, haciendo equilibrio con una gran bolsa de comida china en el hueco de su brazo, mientras la otra mano sujetaba una bolsa con agua tónica y limas. Su apartamento estaba justo al otro lado del pasillo, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo en él. "Oy, ¿Sherlock? ¿Podrías darme una mano con esto? "

"Estoy ocupado."

"Oh, jodete entonces," se quejó. Se tambaleó hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta para luego dejar las bolsas en la cocina. Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá, con las manos juntas bajo la nariz, siendo un idiota según todo lo que podía ver John. "Oh, ¡Ahí estas! ¡Puedo ver lo muy ocupado que estas! "

"Estoy pensando."

"¿Y eres incapaz de cargar comida china y pensar al mismo tiempo?"

Sherlock se puso bruscamente en pie. "Estaba pensando en la escena de hoy."

"¿Cúal? Rodamos tres escenas hoy."

"Tú sabes cuál. La del beso."

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Ang me dijo que su favorita fue la primera toma, la que tenía mi - aberración."

"¿Así es como la llamas?"

"Fue una desviación de mi plan. Sí, yo diría que es una aberración. "

"Tú y tus planes. No se puede planificar cada gesto, cada abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sherlock. "

Sherlock se enderezó, luciendo un poco altivo ante la mera sugerencia. "¿Y por qué no?"

John frunció el ceño. "Espera... eso no es lo que haces, ¿Verdad?"

"John, todo lo que me has visto hacer alguna vez delante de una cámara ha sido planeado y meticulosamente investigado para lograr la autenticidad deseada. Cada inclinación de cabeza, cada gesto de mis manos, cada entonación en el habla ha sido calculado con precisión para obtener el máximo realismo y efecto dramático. Seguramente lo has notado. "

"He notado que tus tomas son consistentes."

"No sólo consistentes. Planificadas."

John sacudió la cabeza. "Si eso funciona para ti, no voy a criticarte. Yo no podría trabajar así. Mis actuaciones tienen que ser creadas a partir de los pensamientos, acciones y sentimientos del personaje. Tienen que fluir naturalmente dentro de mí."

"¿Eso no implicaría que algo de ti se funde con el personaje, porque te basas en tus propias respuestas emocionales?"

"Bueno, supongo que sí."

"Pero eso significa que no estas actuando. Actuar es ponerte en la piel de otra persona, adoptar sus gestos y patrones de habla, su esencia misma, con tanto realismo que no exista nada tuyo en ellos."

John sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock por un momento. "Eso suena como a una manera muy fría de elaborar un personaje."

"Tal vez lo sea, pero me ha funcionado en el pasado. Irónicamente, no todo el mundo aprecia el matiz de un enfoque de este tipo."

"No puedo imaginar por qué" dijo John, secamente.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa. Hoy hice algo que no estuvo ensayado, que no fue planeado. Y casi todo el mundo lo consideró mejor, incluyéndote."

"A veces ser espontaneo es bueno. ¿En qué pensabas cuando lo hiciste? Esa pequeña vacilación justo antes de que me besaras, eso fue lo que los convenció. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Bueno - No estoy seguro. Me pareció que era correcto hacerlo en ese momento."

"¿Ves? Fue tu instinto. Te has metido muy profundamente en el personaje de Benjamin, Sherlock. Realmente lo conces, lo has interiorizado. Así que hiciste lo que pensaste que él podía hacer. Benjamin quería besar a Mark, está decidido a hacerlo, pero él es un hombre prudente y tiene esa vacilación que todos tenemos cuando estamos haciendo un cambio dentro de una relación. Así que no puede evitar cerciorarse de que lo esta haciendo bien. Sólo para estar seguro de no equivocarse. Has seguido tu intestino. No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte."

Sherlock se pasó una mano por el cabello. "No estoy acostumbrado a eso."

"Todo el mundo elogio tu actuación intuitiva en Kanisza. Supongo que los engañaste a todos, ¿Eh?" dijo John. "¿Quieres un poco de este pollo kung pao?"

"No tengo hambre. Y no engañe a nadie. Nunca pedí ser un actor intuitivo emocional. Si la gente ve mis actuaciones como algo intuitivo, entonces esa es su interpretación. Cómo se crea mi interpretación no es de su incumbencia. Siempre van a asumir lo que sea que prefieran creer acerca de cómo trabajo. Recuerdo a críticos señalar un momento en Kanizsa, durante la explicación de Alistair..." Sherlock calló, mirando la expresión de John. John tragó su bocado de pollo, sintiéndose avergonzado. "¿Qué? John, te ves raro."

"Tengo una confesión difícil de hacer."

"¿Sí?"

"Eh, uh... en realidad nunca he visto Kanizsa."

Sherlock parpadeó. "Oh. Ya veo. Bueno, entonces mi historia no tendrá mucho significado para ti. Olvida que hablé." Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el sofá.

John rodó los ojos. "Vamos, eso no significa nada. Sabes que soy un fan. Solamente me perdí una."

"Por lo general me hago un espacio para ver las películas nominadas cada año."

"Eres un miembro de la Academia, tienes que votar y todo eso."

"Incluso si no lo fuera, siempre estoy interesado en examinar el trabajo de mis colegas."

"Bueno, perdóname por ser un ignorante, pero normalmente trabajo mucho durante la temporada de premios. ¡No tengo que mantener mi agenda libre para premios y entrevistas, como algunas personas hacen! " Sherlock no dijo nada. "Vamos a verla ahora."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vamos a verla ahora! Busquemosla en la programación por paga. Y si no está ahí la vemos en streaming."

"John, no es necesario," dijo Sherlock, suavizándose un poco. "No necesito que conozcas toda mi filmografía."

"Pero esta es la película por la que te hiciste famoso, realmente debería haberla visto. Siempre he querido hacerlo, es sólo que el tiempo no me alcanza."

"No, estas en lo correcto. No necesitamos gastar nuestro tiempo viendo mis anteriores trabajos."

John entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz. "¿Por qué te estás resistiendo?"

"¡No me estoy resistiendo!" Sherlock espetó, demasiado rápido.

"¡Sí, lo estas! ¡No quieres verla! Oh, ¿Eres de esos actores que no pueden soportar verse a sí mismos en pantalla? Porque en pocas palabras sabes que eres precioso."

"No soy - ¡Precioso! Sólo no me siento cómodo viéndome."

"Vamos, ¿Por qué no?"

"¡No puedo dejar de criticar mi trabajo!" Sherlock exclamó. "Y no puedo dejar de pensar, Dios mío, ¿Así es como me veo? ¿Con esa barbilla ridícula y esa cara? Me temo que soy esclavo de mi vanidad, John. No dudes en informárselo al Daily Mail."

John se quedó asombrado. Se sentó en el sofá un poco apartado de él. "Sherlock, ¿Estás bromeando?"

"No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"¿De verdad crees que no te ves bien en pantalla?"

Él resopló. "Parte de ser un actor significa permitir que todos te vean en tus momentos menos perfectos. Eso no significa que yo quiera verlo."

"No puedo creerlo. No tienes ni idea, ¿Verdad? "

"¿No tengo idea de qué?" preguntó Sherlock, luciendo angustiado por el concepto de algo que se hubiera atrevido a existir sin que el no tuviera idea.

"Sherlock - tú eres..." la voz de John se fue apagando. Veamos, cómo decir esto sin que sonara como un 'Oh, vamos'. Optó por ser directo. "Eres increíblemente hermoso. Debiste haber oído los gritos de todas las mujeres que conozco cuando les dije que estaría trabajando contigo, por no hablar de interpretar a tu interés romántico. Incluso Sarah, ¡Y a ella ni siquiera le gustan los hombres! "

"Así que es así," dijo Sherlock, todavía sonando dudoso.

"Por supuesto que es así. ¿Cómo puedes no haberlo notado? "

"Supongo que me lo han dicho. Sólo no puedo verlo por mí mismo."

"Oh, ninguno de nosotros puede. Todos pensamos que somos troles horribles y que nadie nunca nos amara, ¿no?"

"La idea de que nadie pudiera amarte es tan descabellada como parecen ser mis dudas acerca de mi apariencia."

John se sonrojó, no muy seguro de cómo tomarse ese cumplido. "Um, gracias, creo."

"Sólo quiero decir que eres el tipo de persona que la mayoría de gente encontraría fácil de amar," Sherlock se apresuró a añadir. "Eres amable, tolerante y tienes una manera de conversar con la gente que yo nunca he podido dominar, aunque si me importara sin duda lo habría logrado."

John sonrió, impresionado por la habilidad de Sherlock para decir un halago y luego descartarlo como si nada. "Veamos la maldita película, ¿De acuerdo? Tu vanidad sobrevivirá."

Sherlock lanzó un profundo y largo suspiro. "Muy bien, si tenemos que hacerlo."

Kanizsa estaba, de hecho, disponible para la tele de paga de Sherlock. John trajo su comida china y un poco de vino y luego se instaló para verla. Sherlock estaba tenso cuando empezó la película, pero más tarde pareció relajarse.

John había leído mucho sobre la película, obviamente, y sabía su trama básica. Había sido nominada a Mejor Película y muchos todavía consideraban una estafa el que no hubiera ganado, siendo sobrepasada por una más accesible (y más rentable) película de guerra que había sido un flagrante cebo para el Oscar. Así como eran las cosas, la película se había llevado dos Oscar, una por su cinematografía y otra por la actuación de Sherlock. Había sido la gran favorita de ese año. Kanizsa era casi en su totalidad una película sobre Sherlock, que estaba en casi todas las escenas. Interpretó a Alistair Templeton, un recluido profesor de filosofía de Oxford que viajó a Australia para trabajar en un libro junto con otro solitario filósofo al que sólo conocía a través del correo electrónico. El filósofo llevó a Alistair a su remota casa, donde luego murió misteriosamente. Alistair se quedó en la casa del hombre por varios meses y luego se encontró viviendo el principio filosófico de Gestalt que los dos habían estado estudiando mientras la perturbadora idea de que la muerte de su amigo no podía haber sido natural, llega a su mente.

John pronto se olvidó de su comida china, cautivado. La cinematografía era impresionante, incluso en esta pequeña pantalla. La actuación de Sherlock era tan transportable como le habían contado. Su Alistair era ansioso pero ingenuo, un inglés muy propio, pero un hippie de closet que anhelaba una experiencia transformadora.

"Esto es tan Polanski, ni siquiera puedo decirlo," dijo John, luego de una hora de película.

"¿Eso crees?" dijo Sherlock, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Me recuerda a El Pianista. Con todos esos silencios, la soledad, y nada de diálogos por un buen rato para Alistair."

"Esa comparación ha sido hecha antes."

"Mi Dios, ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar en pantalla por tu cuenta sin poder hablar durante períodos tan largos? No puedo quitarle la vista."

"Inventé pensamientos, diálogos y monólogos internos durante cada segundo en pantalla de Alistair. Te puedo decir exactamente en que está pensando durante cada momento en el que no habla."

"Demuéstralo." John se quedó en silencio y siguió viendo. "¿Eso esta tan lejos como parece?" preguntó finalmente, alrededor de media hora más tarde, mientras Alistair hablaba para si mismo en medio del desierto de Australia central.

"Sí, lo es. Terrence insistió en lugares realistas. Todo tenía que ser enviado y querido Señor, los generadores. Creamos un campamento base donde hacíamos llegar las cosas y cuando tocaba movernos, las enviábamos a las localizaciones en un camión que podía tardar unas semanas, luego nos trasladábamos a ese campamento, y así sucesivamente. "

"Hubiera sido un crimen que no estuviera nominada sólo por eso."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Terminaron de ver la película en silencio. Cuando se acabó, John se sentó allí por un momento, absorbiéndola. "Santo Dios, Sherlock. Si ya no estuviera asustado por ello... " Suspiró. "¿Qué estoy haciendo compartiendo la pantalla contigo?"

"Estás haciendo un adecuado y buen trabajo por tu cuenta."

"No puedo hacer lo que hiciste en esa película."

"Por supuesto que no puedes, ni podrías. Si hubieras sido elegido, habrías creado tu propia interpretación, no la mía."

"No habría sido tan buena."

"No podemos saber eso. Sobre lo que ahora sé de ti, hubiera sido interesante."

"Tus compañeros de reparto también fueron fantásticos."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Con mucho gusto trabajaría con alguno de ellos otra vez. Es menos claro si ellos estarían tan ansiosos por trabajar conmigo de nuevo."

"Debiste haber estado muy intenso en la grabación."

"Tuve un papel difícil de preparar. No tenía tiempo para tonterías."

"Ahora también tienes un papel difícil de preparar. Y sin embargo te tomas el tiempo de ver películas conmigo," dijo John, sonriéndole.

Sherlock lo miró, una pequeña sonrisa escondida bailando en sus labios. "Tal vez la compañía es más motivadora de lo que era en ese entonces."

John se sintió halagado, pero no podía pensar en una manera de responder que no sonara irremediablemente insinuante. "¿Así que fue demasiado horrible verte a ti mismo?"

Sherlock hizo un ruido indescifrable en su garganta. "Supongo que podría acostumbrarme a ello."

"Te veías fantástico en esa película. Toda la luz halagadora del sol en la tarde, el bronceado y las caminatas al aire libre."

"Terrence quería hacerme ver como una especie de héroe de Byron, o como Redford en Memorias de África. Yo tenía muchas ganas de parecer lo más sucio y desaliñado posible. Era una guerra sin cuartel con la gente de maquillaje."

John lo observó, sentado con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho y las manos entrelazadas alrededor de ellas en una pose de niño entrañable. Sintió una repentina oleada de afecto por su extraño compañero de reparto - sin duda el más extraño amigo que John jamás había hecho. Nunca había esperado sentir ningún tipo de conexión con él, y mucho menos poder convertirse en su amigo. Pero, ¿Cómo no podría? El hombre tenía una fuerza de gravedad llena de intriga y enigma. "Estás en guerra con el mundo, ¿No es cierto?" preguntó, en voz baja. Era una pena. Él no tendría que estar en guerra con el mundo si este pudiera hacer una pausa y mirarlo por un momento, y verlo por quien era. Si él les dejara. John supuso que era igual, la culpa de ambos lados en esta particular lucha.

"A menudo lo parece. Pero no estoy en guerra contigo, ¿Verdad? "

John sonrió. "Espero que no."

"Bien. Me parece bastante agradable poder estar a gusto, por una vez."

"¿Lo estas?"

"Estoy, ¿qué?"

"A gusto."

Sherlock lo miró y sonrió, no su pequeña sonrisa forzada de 'Estoy siendo obligado a tolerar tu presencia", sino una cálida, una real. "Sí, John. Lo estoy."

John le devolvió la sonrisa, y por un momento deseo poder parar el tiempo y permanecer sentado allí en ese agradable silencio. "Bueno, ¿Listo para hacer otra ronda con una de mis películas?" bromeó. "¿Tal vez te gustaría disfrutar de los estilos dramáticos altisonantes y las travesuras extravagantes de _Luna de miel en La Habana_?"

.

.

¡Extraño que pasas! No sabes con cuánto ardor te contemplo,

Debes ser el que busco, o la que busco (esto viene a mí, como en un sueño),

Seguramente he vivido contigo en alguna parte una vida de gozo,

Todo se evoca al deslizarnos el uno cerca del otro, fluidos, afectuosos, castos, maduros,

Tú creciste conmigo, fuiste un muchacho conmigo o una muchacha conmigo,

He comido contigo y he dormido contigo, tu cuerpo ha dejado de ser sólo tuyo y ha impedido que mi cuerpo sea sólo mío,

Tú me das el placer de tus ojos, de tu rostro, de tu carne, al pasar; tú me tocas la barba, el pecho, las manos, en cambio,

No debo hablarte, debo pensar en ti cuando esté sentado solo o me despierte solo en la noche,

Debo esperar, no dudo que te encontraré otra vez,

Debo cuidar no perderte.

\- "Para un extraño," Walt Whitman

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To be Continued**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la Traducción:**

(1) Claqueta.- Utensilio que se sitúa delante de la cámara cinematográfica al inicio de cada toma, compuesto de un pizarrón sobre el que se escriben los datos necesarios para identificar la toma y una pieza móvil, unida al pizarrón mediante una bisagra, que se hace sonar para indicar el inicio de la toma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas Clave para el Capítulo 4 (Mad_Lori):

1\. La cita sobre un actor actuando de forma gratuita, es hecha por Wil Wheaton, blogger / actor / genialidad y rey no oficial de todos los frikis, aunque él pudo haber estado citando a otra persona.

2\. ADR = "Additional Dialogue Recording" grabación adicional de dialogo (N.T. Lo mencionan en el fic original, pero decidi no usar el acrónimo). Comúnmente conocidos en casi todas las películas que contengan algo de bucle "looping"; es una maldición casi universal para las tomas al aire libre donde el viento, el ruido del tráfico y las hojas que soplan y toda esas cosas a menudo hacen que la pista de audio grabada durante la toma sea inservible. Los actores entran en un estudio y vuelven a grabar sus líneas mientras se ven a sí mismos para que sus palabras puedan coincidir con los movimientos de sus labios. La mayoría de los actores odian hacer esto y la mayoría de los directores tratan de minimizar la cantidad requerida de estas. El mal bucle es una característica en las películas de bajo presupuesto, o las películas mal hechas.

3\. Anderson es el productor de línea de la película. El productor de línea es básicamente el jefe de compras de la película. El productor firma los cheques y contrata a todos, el productor de línea se asegura de que todo se haga en los tiempos y que todo este listo en el set. El productor muchas veces no está en la filmación (la mayoría de los productores tienen más de un proyecto en marcha a la vez), pero el productor de línea siempre esta. Ellos hacen la mayor parte del trabajo del día a día en el rodaje. Es un trabajo ingrato pero infinitamente crucial.

4\. El "Terrence" al que hace referencia, es Terrence Malick. Sherlock ya hizo una referencia en el último capítulo. En el tipo de película que estoy describiendo, Kanizsa, probablemente requeriría un director con una muy buena sensibilidad, pero con la capacidad de dirigir intensas tomas en diferentes locaciones y manejar grandes producciones. Malick dirigido The Thin Red Line y por ello tiene esa reputación.

5\. Si no has visto El Pianista, hazlo inmediatamente. En mi opinión es mejor película sobre el holocausto que La lista de Schindler. No es una película fácil, pero es brillante.

6\. El "Aronofsky" al que hace referencia es Darren Aronofsky, probablemente, el más prominente cineasta de fe que trabaja en la actualidad. Dirigió Réquiem por un sueño, La Fuente, El Luchador, El Cisne Negro y otros.

Una nota acerca de mí (Mad_Lori): He recibido comentarios al respecto sobre mi conocimiento de la industria del cine. Debo aclarar que la mayor parte es de segunda mano. No he trabajo en la industria del cine, aunque he conocido personas que lo hacen, y he leído un montón de libros sobre el tema. He escrito en áreas con películas de análisis y crítica y he aprendido mucho de esa manera. Aún así, puedo cometer errores, sobre implicaciones y cosas hechas por mi misma. No es que no trate de hacerlo realista. Es lo más preciso que puedo hacer, pero no hay garantías.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la Traductora:
> 
> La verdad he visto El Pianista y la Lista de Schindler, y prefiero la última, mi cerebro es más comercial supongo jeje, ¡Muchas felices fiestas a todos! de la religión que seas, cualquier celebración que incluya regalos, amor, paz, perdón y todas esas cosas cursis y lindas, y más regalos, no debe discriminar a nadie :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Original : Performance In a Leading Role
> 
> Autora : Mad_Lori
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una traducción no autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.
> 
> Advertencias: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

* * *

 

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

 

.

**Chapter 5**

**Rodaje: Cuarta Semana**

"¡Hora del almuerzo, gente!" Gritó Clara. John se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de conferencias y estiró la espalda. Malditas escenas habladas, siempre parecían durar una eternidad. "John, es todo por hoy. Sherlock, cambio de vestuario."

Sherlock respondió con un gesto distraído. Tenía su guión, muy maltratado, y con marcas de garabatos en los márgenes. John se desesperezaba. "Larga tarde."

"Mmm. No más de la habitual."

"Tienes esa escena con la madre de Mark y luego con el administrador del hospital."

"Las escenas de confrontación son las más fáciles de interpretar. Las grandes escenas emocionales siempre se prestan para la representación cinematográfica. Interpretarla sutilmente en vez de con una versión exagerada es lo que representa un desafío."

John suspiró. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que sonar como si fueras James Lipton?"

"¿Quién es James Lipton?"

"¡James Lipton, Sherlock! Lo conoces de - ese capítulo de la Nueva Escuela de..." Sherlock simplemente se le quedo mirando, sin comprender. "Por supuesto que no lo sabes." Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Sherlock. "Me voy, entonces."

"¿Grandes planes para tu corto período de libertad?"

"Oh si. Pensé que podría leer un libro y tomar una siesta."

Sherlock sonrió. "Ah, la vida salvaje de una estrella de cine."

"Que nunca se diga que John Watson no sabe cómo organizar una adecuada sesión de descanso." Sonrió y se puso en marcha.

"¿John?"

Se volvió de nuevo. "¿Qué?"

"¿Entonces nos vemos luego?" Sherlock estaba usando un tono despreocupadamente casual, pero John no se dejó engañar. No tenía por qué preocuparse. A John no se le ocurriría nada mejor que hacer que pasar su tiempo libre con Sherlock, un hecho que empezaba a preocuparle un poco.

"Claro, compañero."

Sherlock asintió y se alejó hacia el remolque de vestuarios. John se fue hacia su silla y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía un mensaje de Sarah. _Llámame cuando tengas algo de tiempo._

Oh-Oh. Eso no sonaba bien. Harry apareció a su lado justo cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor buscándola."¿Cómo haces eso?", Dijo.

"Soy buena en mi trabajo. ¿Volvemos al departamento? "

"Sí."

"¿Te importa si me quedo por aquí?"

John le sonrió. "¿Esperanzada en poder ligar con Clara un rato más?"

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas."

"Sé de buena fuente que a ella también le gustas un poco."

"Eh. ¿Y esa 'buena fuente' es por casualidad un idiota alto, de pelo oscuro, con una afición por meter sus narices donde no le llaman? "

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas."

"Métete en el coche, grandísimo idiota."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sherlock fue mandado al trailer de maquillaje para ser retocado después de su cambio de vestuario. Sonrió cuando vio quién estaba sentada en la otra silla. "Oh, ven aquí, querido. Dame un beso," Martha(1) Hudson exigió, tirando de él hacia abajo.

La besó en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estaría bien, pero apenas he podido intercambiar dos palabras contigo desde que llegué aquí, he tenido todas mis escenas con John. Es tan encantador, querido, y tiene mucho talento. Debo decir que estaba un poco..." Se interrumpió, contrariada.

"¿Sorprendida?" dijo Sherlock, sonriendo. "No te angusties, todos lo estábamos."

"Debo decir que es un alivio no estar interpretando a la vieja madre insegura todo el tiempo. Al menos esta mujer tiene algunas vertebras en su columna."

"¿Vieja madre insegura? ¿No fuiste tú la que interpreto a esa asesina a sueldo el año pasado? "

"Oh, eso fue muy divertido. Llegué a disparar armas de fuego y fingir que sabía kung fu."

"Oh, sí. Martha Hudson, con licencia para matar."

"Mirate a ti mismo, hombre joven, o te mostraré mi agarre de kung fu."

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. No había muchos actores cuya compañía disfrutara, pero Martha Hudson era una de ellas. Ella había hecho el papel de su madre tres veces y una memorable vez, la de su amante. Había intervenido para que ella fuera elegida para el papel de la madre de Mark. Era un papel difícil, incluso antipático. La mayor parte del conflicto entre Benjamín y Mark surgía del hecho de que la familia de Mark, culpaba a Benjamín de la muerte de James. Martha lucía como la tía viejita de todos con sus trajes y tazas de té, pero ella era un punto de referencia fuerte en la RSC, cuando se había convertido en una Reina del engaño al participar en una producción memorable donde intercambiaron géneros. En el teatro aún hablaban de ella con reverencia.

"Sólo aférrate a esa temible furia durante nuestra escena," dijo Sherlock.

Martha lo miraba, su mirada analítica. "Algo esta diferente en ti, cariño. Me di cuenta desde el primer día en que llegué al el set."

"Estoy como siempre estuve, Martha. Inalterable como Gibraltar."

"Ah, pero Gibraltar cambia constantemente. La roca parece sólida, pero el agua se la lleva lejos. Todo lo que necesita es tiempo." Ella ladeó la cabeza. "Has pasado mucho tiempo con John."

"Nos hemos vuelto - amigos. Trabajamos bien juntos. Es un alivio tener un compañero en esta empresa en lugar de sólo tener a alguien cuya compañía simplemente tengo que soportar."

"Es muy diferente a ti. Como actor, me refiero. Podrías aprender algo."

"Querido señor. ¿Por qué está todo el mundo de repente interesado en que aprenda de él? ¿Se le ha ocurrido a alguien que el pudiera aprender algo de mí? Yo soy el que..." Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de lo muy imbécil que eso había estado a punto de sonar. "Bien."

"Tú eres el único con un Oscar, ¿no?" dijo Martha. "Eso es lo que ibas a decir."

"Bueno, ¿Y si eso fuera? Es cierto."

"Tú tienes un Oscar. Y estuviste brillante en ese papel. Pero hiciste esa actuación haciendo exactamente lo que siempre has hecho."

"¿Por qué sería malo?"

"No lo es. Es sólo que - tal vez no sea suficiente. No para esto. No con él."

Sherlock resopló con un suspiro de impaciencia. "Es irónico que John Watson haya logrado redefinir toda esta producción, hasta llegar a mis hábitos de actuación, con una escena en la que desafió todas las expectativas. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser diferente porque es el maldito John Watson? "

"No lo sé, cariño. Dímelo tú."

Miró su rostro paciente, abierto y parte de la irritación lo abandono. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, y se revolvió en cabello con las manos. "Yo tampoco lo sé, Martha. No sé por qué es diferente, pero lo es."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John lanzó su bolsa a la silla y sacó su móvil, marcándole a Sarah con una mano mientras se preparaba una bebida con la otra.

"¿Hola?"

"Sarah, es John."

"Oh, hola. Gracias por devolverme la llamada tan rápido."

"Tengo la tarde libre."

"¿Cómo va todo por allá?"

"Realmente fantástico. Pero no quiero llamar a la mala suerte."

"Aquí se esta hablado mucho de lo esta pasando en el set. Incluso se podrían categorizar como 'rumores'."

"¿Qué clase de rumores?"

"Sobre ti, sobre todo. Acerca de tu insospechada brillante actuación."

John resopló. "Nadie va a creer eso."

"Yo lo creo, John. Por otra parte, tengo que hacerlo. Sé de lo que eres capaz."

"No debería estar escuchando esto."

"¿Por que no?"

"Debido a que ningún actor puede hacerlo bien si piensa que es brillante. En secreto tiene que creer que es horrible." Vaciló. "A pesar de que puedo estar actuando con la excepción a esa regla."

"¿Sherlock? ¿Como es él? ¿Una pesadilla?"

"Oh, es arrogante, de acuerdo. Y grosero y exigente."

"¿Pero?"

"No lo sé. Es carismático. Y una vez que pasas toda su bravuconería, en realidad es más bien dulce. O puede serlo, cuando esta de un buen ánimo."

"Entonces… ¿Te esta volviendo loco?"

"En realidad - y no te desmayes por la sorpresa - hemos llegado a ser compañeros bastante cercanos."

"¿De verdad?"

"En serio. Creo que de alguna forma me las arreglé para impresionarlo, así que he sido juzgado como digno de su compañía. Y ya que soy el único que lo ha sido, pasa todo su tiempo libre conmigo."

"No suena como si tú te opusieras mucho."

"No. Me gusta. Hacemos un buen trabajo."

"Oh, ¿Entonces es así? ¿Qué clase de - _trabajo_ "

"Basta," John le regañó, sintiendo el calor del bochorno aparecer en su cuello. "Deja las insinuaciones para las páginas del 'Entertainment Weekly'."

"¡Eso no fue una negación!"

"Sarah, no estoy teniendo una aventura con mi insufrible coprotagonista. ¿Correcto?"

"Muy bien, si insistes."

"Pero dudo que llamaras para hablar de mi mal gusto en mi vida amorosa fuera de la pantalla, o falta de ella."

"No." La oyó suspirar. "John - Anthea y yo hemos estado hablando, y creo que es momento de planear nuestra ruptura."

Él asintió con la cabeza. Lo había visto venir. "Pensé que podría ser eso. ¿Has hablado con tu publicista? "

"Sí. Renegó al respecto, luego se puso a pensar sobre ello y comenzó a planificar el control de daños. ¿Está bien para ti? "

"Sarah, me metí en esto para ayudarte a ti. Ha sido conveniente para mí también, pero puedo soportar ser soltero. Tomar varios trabajos con locaciones lejanas." Vaciló. "Siempre seré tu amigo. Pero tú tienes una familia. Anthea y el bebé deben ser tu máxima prioridad ahora. Todo lo demás puede irse a rodar."

Oyó a Sarah sorberse la nariz un poco." Gracias, John. Sabía que lo entenderías."

"¿Y cuál va a ser la excusa?"

"Vamos a echarle la culpa a los motivos habituales. Horarios conflictivos, nada de tiempo juntos, querer cosas diferentes, etcétera."

"¿Qué pasará cuando salgas del closet? No puedes decirle a todos que has estado con Anthea durante cinco años. Y luego esta el bebé... "

"No lo sé. No sé que hacer. Una parte de mí sólo quiere decirle a todos que se vayan a la mierda y contarles la maldita verdad. Que tú y yo fingimos todo para que yo pudiera tener una carrera porque Hollywood está más que jodido. Pero no lo haré. Aunque es tentador."

"Sí lo es."

"No te pondría en esa posición. Todos asumirían que eres gay también. "

"Me importa una mierda lo que supongan."

"Pero John, con la película que estás haciendo ahora - no es el momento adecuado. Esta película podría redefinirte. No puedo poner eso en peligro. Tú y yo haremos un tranquilo anuncio a través de nuestros publicistas. Llevare un perfil bajo junto con Anthea, haremos todos los esfuerzos necesarios para mantener nuestra vida en privado, y les dejaremos hablar. Saldremos ante el público cuando ella y yo decidamos que es el momento adecuado. Lo que quieras decir sobre nuestra relación es cosa tuya. Yo sólo diré que eres mi mejor amigo, en ese entonces y ahora, y que me ayudaste en un momento muy difícil."

John sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. "Oh, Sarah, cariño - Odio esto. Odio que sea necesario."

"Anthea vale la pena. Nuestro bebé vale la pena."

"Bien. Sólo mantente enfocada en eso."

"Esperare hasta después de que tu rodaje termine para dar la noticia. No quiero que la prensa te persiga mientras estas trabajando."

"Lo apreciare mucho."

"Y no te estaba mintiendo acerca de los rumores. Me sorprende que Mike no te haya llamando."

"Bueno, lo ha hecho. Pero no puedo poner mucho crédito a cualquier rumor generado antes de que alguien vea la maldita película."

"Ha pasado antes. Los rumores sobre Ed Norton durante _Primal Fear_ fueron tan fuertes que fue reservado para dos trabajos antes de que la película se estrenara."

"No quiero comprometerme con cualquier otra cosa en este momento. En realidad estoy esperando tomarme un tiempo libre cuando esto acabe."

"¿Cuando esperan estrenarla?"

"Esperan que en diciembre. Durante las fiestas, cerca de la temporada de premios, ya sabes."

"Caray, eso si será rápido. Tú y Sherlock apenas tendrán tiempo para respirar antes de que sean presionados para hacer el ADR."

"Él también estará haciendo una obra de teatro en Londres cuando terminemos. Estará durante tres meses en el _National_ antes de que cierren funciones."

Sarah se quedó callada durante un momento. "¿De verdad te agrada, ¿no? Puedo escucharlo en tu voz. "

"Sí, lo hace. Sin duda es el amigo más extraño que he tenido."

"¿Eso es todo?"

John abrió la boca para decir que sí, que por supuesto que eso era todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber, porque él es él y yo soy yo y esos dos nunca se mezclarán, y por cierto soy un galán muy conocido de Hollywood y por lo tanto, siempre debo estar asociado sólo a mujeres atractivas, y esto sólo es el rodaje de una película y cualquier otra cosa extra es pura adrenalina por el drama así que si lo ignoro, va a desaparecer, pero a veces me miro y me doy cuenta de que sonrio demasiado y tengo ese pequeño manojo de nervios que aparece cuando estás cerca de alguien que te parece atractivo y que debería ser capaz de manejar esto, porque por el amor de Dios, soy un hombre moderno brillante y si no puedo decirle a mi novia lesbiana que estoy enamorado de mi muy masculina co-estrella, entonces no puedo decírselo a nadie.

En vez de eso todo lo que salió fue "No lo sé. Tal vez no."

"Es un hombre hermoso, John."

"Sí." No había nada más que decir.

"Ten cuidado, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero ver que te hagan daño."

John se rió entre dientes. "Entonces tal vez sea mejor simplemente mantener los ojos cerrados."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Los pasos de Sherlock no eran difíciles de seguir, ya que estaba pisando fuerte como cuando un niño tiene una rabieta. John iba detrás, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas del equipo de producción, haciendo todo el camino hasta el trailer de Sherlock. Sujetó la puerta justo antes de que Sherlock intentara cerrarla de golpe en su cara. "Oh, no, no vas a hacer eso", dijo, siguiéndolo adentro. "No vas a lanzarme tu mierda, no ahora."

"Apartate. Tengo derecho a ponerme de mal humor."

"No estas luchando contra tu reputación de diva difícil cuando conviertes en una tormenta el set durante una rabieta."

"¿Quién dice que quiero combatir esa reputación? Si las personas piensan que me pongo difícil a la menor provocación, estan más propensos a aceptar sin discutir."

"Voy a fingir que no escuché eso. No voy a dejar que te despidan, ¿me oyes? No después de todo el trabajo que hemos puesto en esto."

"No me van a despedir, no seas ridículo."

"Ang no se veía muy emocionado, ¡Y estas alterando el horario! No quiero reponer en un día catorce horas por tu culpa y tampoco nadie más."

"Yo sólo..." Sherlock suspiró. "Necesito un momento."

"¿Para hacer qué?"

"Reagruparme."

"¿Reagruparte? Eso no es lo que necesitas hacer."

"Ah, entonces por favor infórmame qué es lo que yo necesito, ¡Oh Gran Oráculo Watson!"

"Necesitas dejarte ir, ¡Y ya! ¡La Escuela Holmesiana de turno esta enfriando esta escena! Ang sigue diciendo que te dejes ir y tu insistes en mantenerte unido a tu serie preordenada de parpadeos o a cualquier otra cosa que hayas planificado a un maldito detalle."

"Eso es lo que hago, John. Nunca me ha fallado antes. "

"Eso es exactamente lo que esta fallando ahora, Sherlock. Eres brillante, siempre has sido genial, pero no puedes hacer lo que siempre has hecho. No esta vez. "

"¡Oh por supuesto! Sólo debería abandonar todas las técnicas que he cultivado durante mi carrera de quince años y lanzar mi trabajo al viento, porque todo lo que realmente tengo que hacer es sentirlo, ¿Verdad? "

"No, eso no es todo, maldita sea, y simplificarlo hasta hacer que suene estúpido tampoco va a darte puntos." Suspiró. "Muy bien, Holmes. Primer día en la escuela de actuación. ¿Cuál es el mayor enemigo de un actor? "

"El Miedo."

"¿El miedo a qué?"

"El miedo a ser visto."

"¿Y qué significa eso realmente?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Esa no es una pregunta."

"No una que te preguntaran en la escuela de teatro. Esa es mi pregunta. Entonces, ¿Qué significa realmente tener miedo a ser visto? "

"Estoy seguro de que vas a decírmelo."

"Es el miedo a ser honesto, Sherlock. Creamos personajes para ser presentados al mundo, y es la naturaleza humana ocultar la realidad. Cubrimos nuestras caras cuando lloramos, miramos alrededor con vergüenza cuando nos tropezamos en la calle, buscamos aislarnos cuando sentimos nuestras emociones embargarnos en lo más profundo. Como actores tenemos que hacer exactamente lo contrario, y la parte más difícil de lo que hacemos es separarnos de nuestro innato miedo humano a mostrar nuestro ser interior a los demás. Pero nunca has hecho eso, ¿Verdad? Has encontrado una solución. Cuando vemos en pantalla tus lágrimas, ira, vergüenza, sexo o cualquier otra cosa que tengas miedo a mostrar, no estamos viéndote en ese estado, sino una imitación muy ajustada que has estirado sobre tu piel. Oh, es una imitación brillante, puedes estar seguro. Se te ve afectado y se siente real. Pero no lo es."

"¿Alguna vez es real? Cuando lloras en pantalla, ¿Realmente sientes el dolor? "

"A veces. Pero tengo que tomar de mi propio dolor y utilizarlo como fertilizante sobre la cosecha, para que pueda crecer el dolor de mi personaje."

Sherlock no dijo nada. "Yo trabajo como trabajo, John."

"¿Por qué tienes miedo de crecer? Eres brillante ahora, Sherlock. Pero si das este último paso, podrías - Dios mío, podrías ser como nada que nadie haya visto nunca. Podrías ser el mejor actor que el mundo viese."

Su cabeza se levantó. "Y yo debo escuchate, ¿Por qué? Oh, es cierto, porque eres John Watson, ¡El prodigio sorpresa de abordo, cuyos grandes regalos dramáticos pueden verse gloriosamente exhibidos en muchas finas obras cinematográficas como _Afeitarse y Cortarse el Cabello_! "

"Oh, te gustó ese, ¿verdad? ¡Es uno de mis favoritos! ¡Disfruté especialmente la escena en la que tuve que bajar por un maldito tobogán en un traje de payaso!" John respiró hondo. "Atacarme no te va a ayudar, Sherlock. ¡Y sé que sólo lo estas haciendo porque tu maldito niño interior no puede manejar sus verdaderas emociones! "

"¡Y también eres psicólogo!" Sherlock gritó, alzando sus manos al aire en una especie de gesto de 'aleluya'. "¡Qué suerte ser la co-estrella de alguien tan polifacético como tú!"

John apretó los dientes. "Dios, yo realmente, realmente no estaba equivocado cuando predije que sería difícil trabajar contigo, ¿No?"

"Siéntete libre de irte, entonces."

"¿Y dejarte aquí para que puedas ponerte de peor humor? Ni lo pienses. También es mi película. Nos guste o no, estamos juntos en esto."

Se quedó cerca de la puerta del trailer de Sherlock y observó a su co-estrella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en zigzags cortos. Casi podía ver el humo salir por los poros de Sherlock.

Pasaron varios minutos. Sherlock dejó de caminar y se puso de espaldas a John, luego sus hombros se hundieron. "Lo siento, John."

"Todo esta bien."

Se dio la vuelta, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. "No quise - es decir, lo que - No quise decir..."

"Lo sé."

"Sabes lo que pienso de ti."

"Deja de pedir perdón, me estás poniendo los pelos de punta."

Sherlock sonrió. "¿Entonces que debo hacer?"

"No lo sé. No puedo decirte cómo acceder a tu interior. ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? ¿Alguien más lo ha intentado contigo alguna vez? "

"No", dijo Sherlock, una nota de asombro en su voz, como si acabara de ocurrisele. "Nadie a querido hacerlo."

Ya no estaban hablando sobre actuar. "¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Cómo nadie ha querido acercarse tanto? "

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. "Me aseguré de que no quisieran intentarlo."

John contuvo el aliento. "Bueno, no funciono en mí."

"No he querido que lo haga."

Mantuvieron la mirada el uno sobre el otro por largos minutos, entonces John miró hacia otro lado y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándose. "Entonces, esta escena."

"Correcto", dijo Sherlock, aclarándose la garganta.

"Hemos estado ahí más de cien veces."

"Dios, sí."

"¿Confías en mí?"

Sherlock levantó la vista ante la inesperada pregunta, pero su respuesta fue inmediata. "Sí."

"Bien. Y yo confío en ti. Ya que esto está en ti y en mí. Sólo tenemos que ser realmente el uno para el otro en esa escena. ¿Lo captas?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Tenía miedo de que estuvieras a punto de hacer uno de esos viejos ejercicios de teatro escolares tan venerables. Como interpretar el papel del otro, improvisar nuevas líneas o alguna otra tontería."

John sonrió. "Incluso si así fuera, apostaría que la escuela de teatro fue el último lugar donde dejaste que te guiaran en direcciones inesperadas. No te mataría volver a visitar esa experiencia."

"Después de que este rodaje termine, ten por seguro que voy a inscribirme en algunos de esos cursos nocturnos que tomaste."

"No toda la buena actuación sucede en RADA, ya sabes."

Sherlock asintió. "Veo a la prueba viviente de eso todos los días."

Regocijado por el elogio indirecto, John dejó caer sus manos. "Vamos. Intentemos esto de nuevo."

"Muy bien."

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del trailer, sorprendido de encontrar a Clara allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, dando golpecitos con su pie. "Ustedes, par de idiotas, ¿Están listos para volver a trabajar?" preguntó.

"Estamos listos."

John siguió a Sherlock de vuelta al set. El apartamento de Benjamin, era un apartamento de verdad al noreste de Toronto. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock se disculpó con Ang y con el equipo por la interrupción, y pidió continuar con el rodaje. John miró a su alrededor; todo el mundo parecía apaciguado.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó en su propio personaje. Mark estaba temeroso y enojado en esta escena. Estaba cansado, se sentía traicionado, y tenía miedo de que Benjamín solamente lo amara porque se parecía a James. ¿Y como él podía amar a un hombre que podría haber contribuido con la muerte de su hermano?

Sherlock tomó su marca. Las cámaras grababan. John dijo su primera línea. Él se la pasó, y Sherlock respondió. Pero entonces, John hizó una pausa entre sus diálogos más larga que la que deberían tener. Sherlock lo miró a los ojos y John le sostuvo la mirada.

Estamos en esto juntos. Estoy aquí contigo.

Sherlock no apartó la mirada. No había duda en sus ojos, no se preguntaba por qué John había dejado de hablar. Se quedó allí con él en silencio, junto con los hombres que estaban interpretando, y cuando finalmente John habló, él se dio cuenta de inmediato que era diferente. La larga pausa había lanzado a la escena a una nueva tensión.

Como la anterior escena espontanea, vio que comenzaba a suceder. Vio las capas cuidadosamente construidas por Sherlock alejarse de él en tiras pequeñas, una exposición incompleta, pero era emocionante. Esperó oír el "corte", por Ang queriendo cambiar los ángulos de la cámara, pero no lo hizo. Siguió en lo suyo, impulsado por la energía maníaca en el cuerpo de Sherlock, inquieto y sin dejar de moverse, la urgencia de Mark por apoderarse del cuerpo de John.

El punto más alto de la escena se acercó. Benjamín encontró los ojos de Mark y por una fracción de segundo John vio a Sherlock mirándolo.

_Déjalo ir. Estoy contigo._

_._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John fue al remolque de Sherlock después del quitarse el maquillaje, contento de tener de vuelta sus pantalones y su chaqueta de punto favorita. Ang estaba allí, hablando en voz baja con su actor principal (o uno de ellos). Sherlock estaba descansado en una silla, con las piernas estiradas frente a él, con los tobillos cruzados, mirando a Ang y asintiendo con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba relajado, una leve sonrisa constante en sus labios.

Ang se volvió cuando John entró. "Oh, lo siento", dijo John. "Puedo regresar luego."

"No. Ya terminamos." Ang puso una mano sobre el hombro de John. "Estuviste excelente hoy. Muy bueno."

"Gracias." Ang se fue. John se volvió hacia Sherlock. "Bien. No te ves muy contento de ti mismo."

"Me siento como si hubiera conseguido el peor lugar de la parte trasera del autobús."

"Bueno, debes sentirte como un tipo que acaba de desbloquear las puertas de esa escena."

"No fue muy diferente."

"No mucho. A veces el cambio más pequeño hace la mayor diferencia."

Sherlock se quedó mirando hacia el espacio. "El otro día le dije a Martha lo extraño que me parecía que todo el mundo hablara de lo que podría aprender de ti, en lugar de ser al revés. Dime, John. ¿Siempre ha sido tan evidente para todo el mundo que tenía mucho por aprender, y yo soy el último en enterarme? "

John se sentó frente a él. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no he estado aprendiendo de ti todo este tiempo? No he hecho otra cosa desde que empezamos el rodaje. No es que todos piensen que tienes mucho por aprender y yo no, Sherlock. Es que yo sé que tengo mucho por aprender."

"Y yo necesito que me lo recuerden."

"No das exactamente la vibra de humilde receptividad".

Sherlock se rió, un sonido corto y fuerte. "Supongo que no lo hago."

John se rió entre dientes, y se sentó allí durante un momento en un cómodo silencio. "Tengo una idea."

"Oh, querido."

"No, te va a encantar."

"Sorprendeme."

"Tenemos el día libre mañana. Hagamos turismo."

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "¿Turismo?"

"¡Sí! Ya sabes. Salir y ver las vistas."

"¿Hay lugares interesantes en Toronto?"

"¡Hay lugares! ¡Los he visto! "

"Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres verlos otra vez?"

John no tenía una buena respuesta para eso. "Será divertido. Se supone que el tiempo será agradable mañana. Podemos caminar y comer cosas malas para nosotros. Nos hará bien salir, tomar algo de aire, hacer un poco de ejercicio." Sonrió, haciendo lucir su cara aún más expectante.

Sherlock lo miró durante un momento, luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Oh, muy bien. Si eso te hace feliz."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

,

Había decidido complacer a John – era su manera de darle las gracias por el pequeño empujón que le había dado para su escena del día anterior - pero a media tarde, Sherlock se vio obligado a admitir que se estaba divirtiendo. Según lo prometido, el tiempo era agradable. Lo suficientemente fresco como para andar con chaqueta, el cielo azul, y una ligera brisa que llevaba la promesa de primavera.

En la mañana dieron un paseo en barco hacia las islas, era un lugar refrescante y carente de turistas, dado que era temporada baja y en un día en medio de la semana. Sherlock medio espero que fueran reconocidos y que les pidieran fotos o autógrafos, pero nadie parecía tenerlos en sus mentes. En otro momento podría haberse molestado en secreto por ello, pero hoy no dejaba de alegrarse porque los dejaran solo.

A solas con John.

Almorzaron en un restaurante en Queen Street que solo servía crepas (2). "Una restricción arbitraria, ¿No?" Sherlock murmuró mientras hacían fila.

"Pero una brillante. Todo es bueno en una crepa. Ooh, quiero Nutella en la mía."

"John. Esa no es una opción adecuada para el almuerzo. Ponle algo de proteína."

"Siempre es un buen momento para la Nutella."

Después del almuerzo, llenos hasta arriba de crepas, caminaron por la University Avenue a través del Queen's Park hasta pasar por el Museo Royal de Ontario. "He estado aquí una docena de veces, pero nunca he ido allí" Sherlock comentó, mientras caminaban.

"Es un buen museo. Podemos ir en otro momento. Ahora quiero ir a la Casa Loma."

Fue un largo paseo hasta la Casa Loma, pero tenían tiempo y era un buen día. No hablaron mucho en el camino. Sherlock se encontraba bastante tranquilo sólo estando al lado de John. Él era una presencia calmante, moviéndose por el mundo como si supiera como funcionaba hasta en lo más íntimos detalles y como si nada fuera un misterio para él. Sherlock, que a menudo encontraba el comportamiento de otras personas y las formas de la sociedad incomprensibles, sentía como si tuviera un traductor a su lado. Una barrera entre él y el resto del mundo que lo irritaba.

Sherlock sabía que la Casa Loma era un edificio que parecía un castillo sentado en una colina con vistas a Toronto, muy popular como set de filmación, pero nunca había estado allí. Mientras él y John se quedaban en la base de la larga escalera que conducía hacia arriba del edificio, mirando la fachada, fue a regañadientes impresionado. "Interesante", dijo.

"¡Oooh, esto se merece un 'interesante'! '"John se burló. "Me pregunto qué haría salir de ti el Castillo de Windsor."

"Estuve allí. Lo favorecí con un 'fascinante'. "

John se rió mientras empezaban a subir los escalones. Pagaron su admisión y caminaron por la casa. El interior parecía muy familiar, lo cual no era de extrañar después de que Sherlock viera colgado un cartel con una gran lista de películas filmadas allí. "¿Alguna vez has filmado aquí?", preguntó.

"No," dijo John. "Nunca he estado en una película lo suficientemente grande como para merecerse el uso de este lugar."

Por desgracia, el anonimato del que habían disfrutado hasta ahora eligió ese momento para desaparecer. "¡Oh, Dios mío!", dijo una voz, en un tono e inflexión decepcionantemente familiar como el de un ventilador en la calle. "¡Eres John Watson!"

Volvió a decir la voz, una joven de unos veintitantos con dos amigas, las tres mirándolos fijamente. John les dio su neutral sonrisa al público. "Sí, hola."

Sherlock se quedó allí, expectante, pero no fue reconocido. "Tengo que decirle, señor Watson, que mi familia vio _Fiestas de Locos_ , cada Navidad. Es nuestra película favorita. Nos hace sentir normales en comparación."

John sonrió. "Bueno, es bueno saber que estoy contribuyendo a la unidad familiar de alguna manera."

"¡Estuve enamorada de usted cuando tenía dieciséis años!"

John le lanzó a Sherlock una mirada divertida. "Bueno, gracias a Dios que creciste", bromeo John.

Ella se sonrojó de un rojo brillante. "Oh, maldita sea - eso no es - quiero decir, todavía tengo un pequeño flechazo por ti", balbuceó.

Sherlock suspiró. Suponía que era demasiado pedir que algunas chicas de la hermandad favorecieran películas como _Fiestas de Locos_ , hubieran visto _Rotisserie_. Ninguna de las admiradoras de Watson lo miraba, sin embargo, de repente, la cara de una de ellas se aflojó y sus ojos parecieron salírsele. "¡Mierda!", exclamó, y luego golpeó una mano teatralmente sobre su boca. "Oh, lo siento, disculpe mi lenguaje, ¡Pero es que eres Sherlock Holmes!"

"Sí", dijo.

"¿Quién?", Dijo la tercera del trío.

"¡Tú sabes! ¡Estuvo en esa película en Australia! La vimos el año pasado en clase de filosofía." Sherlock frunció el ceño. Una clase de filosofía estaba viendo Kanizsa? ¿Qué tipo de universidad mostraba películas de cine como parte de su plan de estudios? "Esa película cambió mi vida", dijo entre balbuceos la joven. "¡Estabas tan increíble en ella!"

"Gracias, es lindo de tu parte", dijo Sherlock.

John estaba firmando algo para la primera chica. "¿Así que están aquí los dos juntos?", preguntó ella, sus ojos viajando del uno al otro.

"Estamos turisteando" dijo John. "Estamos en la ciudad rodando una película."

"¿De verdad? ¿Los dos en la misma película? ¡Eso es fantástico!"

"Creo que va a ser una buena película", dijo John, guiñando un ojo hacía Sherlock de manera apenas perceptible.

"¿Puedo pedirle un autógrafo, señor Holmes?", preguntó la chica de filosofía, sosteniendo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

"Esta bien", dijo.

"Mi nombre es Cathy, con una C," dijo ella, batiendo sus pestañas hacia él. Era bastante bonita. Y definitivamente estaba coqueteando con él. Un pensamiento perdido golpeó a Sherlock, si él estuviera interesado, probablemente podría tomar a esta chica en cualquier momento y tener sexo con ella. La extrañeza de su profesión nunca dejaba de fascinarlo, podía poner a cualquier persona a su disposición. Sabía que muchos de sus compañeros en el negocio aprovechaban esa misma circunstancia. Él nunca lo hacía. Nadie que alguna vez se hubiera ofrecido a sí misma (o a sí mismo, y habían sido un montón de cada uno) había despertado su interés.

Sherlock escribió "Para Cathy, Sherlock Holmes" en su cuaderno. Notó que John añadía una nota más personal a sus autógrafos, como "los mejores deseos" o lo que sea. Nunca sabía qué escribir, a menos que alguien le pidiera que escribiera "feliz cumpleaños" o cosas similares.

Como era de esperar, las chicas pidieron una foto. Un guardia que pasaba por ahí fue reclutado, y se tomó la foto. Sherlock se preguntó si se vería cansado. Él siempre parecía lucir cansado en ese tipo de fotos. John sin duda se veria como la imagen misma de la buena salud.

Las chicas les dieron las gracias y se despidieron, luego siguieron su camino. "Te dije que nos reconocerían" murmuró Sherlock mientras caminaban por el jardín.

"Oh, eso fue bastante inofensivo para un encuentro con el público. Eran educadas, estaban bien."

"Eran atractivas. Tu _Fiestas_ fan, probablemente te habría arrinconado en el pasillo."

"Oh, como si la Señorita Amo la Filosofía no te habría lanzado al suelo en un instante," bromeó John.

Sherlock arrugó la nariz. "Creo que podría haber salido victorioso en un combate contra una niña de veinte años, John."

"Lo siento, ¿Cómo podría haberme atrevido a subestimar tus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?" John estaba riendo, como si estuviera teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Eso no podía ser posible, ya que nadie podría contar pasar el día junto a Sherlock como una de sus diez actividades más deseables, pero al menos no parecía aburrido.

Caminaron por los jardines, no muy impresionantes por su condición de a finales de primavera, luego volvieron a la calle. Cansados de su paseo, tomaron el tranvía hasta el mercado de Kensington, en busca de la cena. Después de pasar por muchos puestos y vendedores, llegaron hasta una intersección y quedaron frente a un restaurante bastante destartalado llamado "El Tailandés Húngaro."

"Hmm," dijo. "¿Es húngaro, o tailandés?"

"Tal vez es lo dos. Tenemos que comer aquí."

"Si te gusta."

Entraron, y John estuvo encantado de descubrir que, efectivamente, el restaurante era un establecimiento Húngaro/Tailandés. La yuxtaposición era muy confusa, pero Sherlock decidió no cuestionarla. El ordenó algunos pad thai (John ordenó paprikash) y se sentaron en el comedor casi desierto.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Me alegro de que sugirieras esto," dijo. "El turismo, quiero decir."

John lo miró. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Me he divertido. Rara vez exploro las ciudades donde filmo. Me temo que me vuelvo muy ermitaño mientras trabajo."

"Yo también, pero intento luchar contra eso. Es necesario hacer algo más con tu vida, además de trabajar. Si te sumerges demasiado dentro de este negocio, te olvidas de que también existe el resto del mundo."

Sus palabras hicieron que Sherlock recordara un punto en la historia de John. "¿Cómo fue estar en el ejército?"

John pensó un momento. "Fue reconfortante."

"Esa me parece una descripción muy peculiar."

"Que no te quepa duda. No sé cuántos otros estarían de acuerdo con eso. Pero para mí, fueron comidas seguras y un lugar para dormir. Nunca tener que preocuparme de qué hacer o a dónde ir, porque siempre había alguien allí para decírmelo. Usualmente con un grito."

"Podrías haber hecho una carrera si no hubieras recibido un disparo. En el muslo, ¿Verdad? Estuviste cerca de morir desangrado. Podrías haberte re-enlistado después de recuperarte, pero habías empezado la escuela y decidido seguir con ella."

John asintió. "Correcto en todos los puntos."

"No pareces sorprendido."

"Sherlock, tu capacidad de saber de inmediato todo acerca mí con sólo una ojeada dejó de sorprenderme hace semanas." Sonrió. "De hecho, había estado esperando que me preguntaras acerca de Sarah. Estoy seguro de que lo supiste casi tan pronto como nos viste."

"Por una vez, opté por mantener la boca cerrada. Pensé que me lo dirias si querías."

"Anunciaremos nuestra ruptura una vez que acabe el rodaje."

"Hmm. ¿Se puede romper con alguien con quién nunca saliste?"

"Lo sé. Es ridículo. Como un teatro de títeres."

"Sirvió para un propósito práctico, aunque vano. Ella pudo haber permanecido dentro del closet y tu podrías haber tenido una relación que no demandara tanto de ti."

"Tampoco tenía las ventajas de una relación real."

"Oh, John. No me digas que no habrías podido salir y encontrado sexo casual fuera de tu "relación" con Sarah si hubieras querido."

Él suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón. No sé por qué, siempre me pareció complicado."

"En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo."

Su comida llegó y comieron en silencio por unos momentos. John tragó y bebió de su cerveza. "Entonces, ¿Qué te hizo decidir convertirte en un actor? Creo que nunca lo he escuchado. Eres tan brillante, podrías haber sido cualquier cosa. Un científico o un escritor, o uno de esos investigadores de _think_ _tank(3)_. La forma que tienes de deducir las cosas, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser, no sé, alguna clase de detective?"

"Oh si. De hecho, podría haberlo sido, si las cosas habrían sido diferentes."

"¿Que pasó?"

Sherlock vaciló. Eso era algo que no compartía con facilidad. Ni siquiera Sally sabía de eso. Y, sin embargo, decidir contárselo a John no fue difícil. "Cuando era un niño, de doce o más años, un joven murió en una piscina. Se llamaba Carl Powers. Él había venido para una competición de natación y se ahogó, así de la nada. Pensé que era sospechoso. Tenía mis razones. Ningun policía me prestó atención. Sólo era un niño con una imaginación hiperactiva. Seguí molestando al detective encargado del caso hasta que finalmente se hartó de mí. Me dijo que me buscara otro pasatiempo, que me uniera al club de teatro o algo así." Negó con la cabeza. "Como si se tratara de un capricho pasajero. Bueno, al día siguiente fui a la biblioteca para investigar cómo Carl podría haberse ahogado. Pasé frente a un cartel que indicaba una reunión del club de teatro en ese momento. Me llamó la atención. Supongo que quería contradecir al policía y demostrarle lo ridículo que sería encontrarme a mí en el club de teatro. Así que fui a la reunión, más o menos para demostrar que no era para mí. Y para mi sorpresa, me encontré fascinado por todo."

John asintió sabiamente. "El destino intervino."

"No creo en el destino. Pero a veces me pregunto dónde estaría hoy si no hubiera visto ese cartel, o decidido ignorarlo."

"Bueno, no estarías aquí conmigo, eso es seguro."

Sherlock miró a su amigo al otro lado de la mesa, y la idea de haber perdido su compañía fue sorprendentemente molesta. "Entonces, tal vez las cosas salieron mejor de lo pensado."

John le sonrió. "Creo que tienes razón. Para nosotros dos."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**To be Continued**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anotaciones de la traducción:

(1) Martha.- En el fic original decía Emma, no entiendo muy bien si eso fue un error o tenía un motivo, pero cómo no lo veo, he preferido cambiarlo a Martha, si alguien me puede explicar porque sería Emma, estare agradecida si me lo explica.

(2) Crepas .-También conocida como crepe , crepo o crep.

(3) Think tank .- O también llamado "laboratorio de ideas" es una institución o grupo de expertos de naturaleza investigadora,2 cuya función es la reflexión intelectual sobre asuntos de política social, estrategia política, economía, militar, tecnología o cultura. Fuente : Wikipedia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Notas clave de la autora (Mad_Lori):

1\. James Lipton es el anfitrión de un programa popular, " Inside the Actor's Studio ", presentado en la New School de Nueva York. Es un espectáculo de una hora de duración en el que se analiza a un actor y se tiene una discusión a profundidad sobre sus antecedentes y su carrera. Es un poquito pretencioso.

2\. RSC = Royal Shakespeare Company.

3\. La historia sobre Ed Norton es cierta. Los rumores sobre su actuación en Primal Fear fueron tan entusiastas que antes del estreno de la película, había sido contratado para Everyone Says I Love You y The People Vs. Larry Flynt.

4\. Los lugares que John y Sherlock visitan en Toronto son lugares de la vida real (aunque la última vez que fuí allí fue hace tres años, no puedo garantizar que todo sigue igual). "La Hungría Thai" fue presentado previamente por mí en mi fic de Criminal Minds "Cómo combatir la soledad" (N.T. Obviamente un fic Mad_Lori), aunque estaba ubicado en Washington DC, aunque no pude resistirme a usarlo aquí aunque no tenga su ubicación real.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Notas de la Traductora:

Pues felices fiestas, gente linda, espero que la resaca se acabara para estas fechas, o luego puede que se la pasaran como yo esperando por el especial de navidad de Sherlock, ya lo descargue, y lo he visto a la mitad porque recordé que tenía que publicar este capitulo ;_; cuidense! y gracias por los kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título Original :** Performance In a Leading Role

**Autora :** Mad_Lori

**Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

**Advertencias:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

.

**Chapter 6**

 

_**Rodaje: Semana Seis** _

"¿Quién tiene las limas?"

"Aquí," dijo Anderson, trayendo una bolsa de compra y entregándosela a Harry. Ella las tomó y sacó un cuchillo para cortarlas en trozos apropiados para preparar una gin tonic.

"¿Quieres un poco de vino?" le preguntó Sally.

Harry quería. Ella quería un poco de vino, demasiado en realidad. Miró a Clara, quien la observaba llena de comprensión, sus ojos mostrando apoyo. "No," dijo ella, suspirando. "No bebo. Estoy en recuperación."

"¡Oh! Lo siento."

"Esta bien. No lo sabías. "Clara sonrió, luego se inclinó y besó su cuello. Harry se sonrojó, todavía sin acostumbrarse. Apenas llevaban una semana y ella se sentía más enamorada que nunca en su vida.

Sally sacó las pizzas del horno. "Dios, me encantan las cosas listas para poner y hornear," dijo. "Sé que no es mejor que el reparto a domicilio, pero se siente como si uno estuviera cocinando."

"¿No cocinas para nada?" preguntó Anderson.

"Dios, no. El alcance de mis habilidades culinarias se extiende a poder verter los cereales en un bol y echarles leche."

"Para mí es más un hobby."

"¿Cocinar? ¿En serio?"

"Por lo menos cuando no estoy en el set. Lo que es casi nunca." Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de Clara. La que tenía el mejor departamento, y que se había convertido en el centro de sus cenas semi regulares.

"¿El set estará cerrado mañana?" preguntó Harry.

Clara asintió. "Absolutamente. Me temo que eso las incluye a ti y a Sally. Sólo el equipo esencial."

Sally hizo un gesto con la mano. "He visto suficiente de Sherlock desnudo para toda una vida."

"¿John esta nervioso?" preguntó Clara.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No parece nervioso. Ha hecho escenas de sexo antes."

"No una como esta. Toda sus otras escenas han tenido una perspectiva suave y romántica, sin mucha desnudez."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Sherlock tiene algunas partes bastante fuertes."

"Desde luego, no se avergüenza de estar desnudo en una película", dijo Anderson.

"Con un cuerpo como ese, quien lo estaría," dijo Clara. "Pensé que podría estar más nervioso de lo usual, porque..." Todo el mundo la miró sin comprender. "Ya sabes."

"¿Saber qué?" dijo Anderson.

Clara suspiró. "Sé que hay un acuerdo no oficial de no mencionarlo, pero sólo estamos nosotros aquí."

Sally negó con la cabeza. "Si nadie lo ha dicho todavía, entonces no creo que alguno de nosotros deba ser el primero."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "John es mi hermano. No voy a participar especulando o traicionando su confianza personal. No es que haya algo que traicionar, porque no me ha dicho nada."

"Entiendo lo que dicen, pero habrán todos esos rumores mientras ellos filman la escena con toda esa gente sabiéndolo y sin decirlo."

"Todo el mundo no lo sabe", dijo Anderson, en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Él levantó la vista. " _Ellos_ no lo saben. O no quieren saberlo."

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por un momento, tomando eso en cuenta. "Mi hermano me salvó la vida", dijo Harry. "Él salvó a toda nuestra familia. Si no fuera por él… yo no sé dónde estaría, donde cualquiera de nosotros estaría. Sólo quiero que sea feliz. Merece ser feliz."

"Nunca he visto a Sherlock como ahora", dijo Sally. "Nunca lo he visto tan… contenido. Esta entusiasmado con el trabajo, con la jodida vida. Siempre ha estado un poco fuera de lugar, como si no pudiera entender el mundo. Pero no aquí. No ahora."

Clara suspiró. "Escuchen, he sido una AD durante mucho tiempo, y lo primero que se aprende es a no meterse en los negocios de la gente, especialmente en la de los actores. Pero se los digo chicos, sólo entre nosotros, que si acabamos esta película y todos tomamos caminos separados y para ese entonces esos dos no han admitido que están locamente enamorados el uno del otro, no me hago responsable de mis acciones. "

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Caminar hacia el set de filmación vestido solamente con una tanga color carne, incluso aunque tuviera una bata cubriéndole la parte superior, era algo a lo que John nunca se acostumbraría. Por un lado, estaba el usar esta cosa tan ridícula que no ocultaba una maldita cosa y que más de una vez había pensado que preferiría estar totalmente desnudo. Por otra parte, la idea de preservar algo de tu propia modestia cuando estabas a punto de retorcerte al lado de otro hombre igual de (des) vestido que tú era algo de locos.

Para empeorar las cosas, él y Sherlock habían pasado mucho tiempo en la mañana hablando para el detrás de cámaras, filmando una gran cantidad de entrevistas para cuando la película se estrenara en vídeo. Había sido cuestionado otra vez acerca de la filmación de las escenas sexuales, que si era incómodo estar con otro hombre, qué piensas sobre eso, y así sucesivamente.

¿Cómo podía explicarles que el sexo falso no era torpe, sino una condenada coreografía?

Si el entrevistador hubiera conocido a fondo el contenido de la escena de sexo que iban filmar, sin duda habría tenido más preguntas. Esta sería, sin excepción, la escena de sexo más explícita filmada entre dos hombres que fuera a ser estrenada a una audiencia tan amplia. No les daría una calificación NC-17, pero estaban muy cerca del territorio de _Bajos Instintos_. El punto no era ser lascivos, sino profundizar en sus personajes. Benjamín y Mark habían pasado por un infierno por sí mismos en este punto de la historia. La carrera profesional de Benjamín estaba en la ruina, Mark estaba separado de su familia, y todo lo que tenían era al otro, e incluso eso se estaba desintegrando. Ellos lo sabían. No sería suficiente, ellos no serían suficientes, y por mucho que se amaran, Mark seguía muy sobrepasado por la muerte de James y Benjamín apenas y sabía quién sería él sin su carrera médica. No era su momento. Y este sería su último encuentro. Primero el enojo, luego el quiebre, después las disculpas, el dolor, el confort, la pasión, todo en una rápida sucesión. Era una relación derrumbándose, un puente entre el antes y el después.

Las personas hacían preguntas de lo más extrañas acerca de las escenas con sexo. ¿Los hombres tienen erecciones? Bueno, había oído que eso a veces ocurría, pero nunca le había pasado a él. Era difícil empalmarse cuando estas concentrando en otras ocho cosas a la vez, es decir, cuando debes tocar a tu co-estrella, qué ángulo te esta dando la cámara, dónde esta tu luz, en qué posición debe ir tu pierna, si tu cara lucía la emoción adecuada, y si este gemido o este otro grito iba a sonar estúpido.

John estaba pensando en todas estas cosas, pero sobre todo, su mente estaba enfocada en el hecho de que después de grabar esta escena, no vería a Sherlock durante casi dos semanas. Habían llegado al punto en la historia donde Benjamín y Mark se separan por todo un año, con Benjamín tomando un trabajo en África en un hospital de ayuda. Sherlock y un segundo equipo de producción volarían allí para hacer unas tomas en el lugar mientras que John se quedaría allí con el equipo de producción principal para rodar las escenas de Mark.

Esta mañana, el actor que interpretaría al nuevo novio de Mark había arribado al set. John sólo lo había visto una vez, en la lectura del guión. Era guapo, un poco geek y peculiar, y definitivamente no era Sherlock. Sherlock, que volvería para filmar su última escena juntos, un texto de diez páginas que probablemente tomaría dos días en filmarse.

Y luego terminarían esta película y continuarían con sus vidas. John estaba tratando de no pensar en eso demasiado.

Se mantendría en contacto con Sherlock, por supuesto que lo haría. Se habían convertido en… bueno, amigos apenas alcanzaba para describirlo. Y probablemente lo vería en el ADR, y cuando lanzaran la publicidad de la película estaría casi garantizado que harían todas sus entrevistas juntos.

Pero no sería lo mismo. Nunca sería lo mismo. Lo sabía por experiencia. Había hecho amigos cercanos en los sets de filmación antes, pero la producción de una película era un momento de unión muy concentrado, lleno de altas emociones y grandes oleadas de adrenalina, las cuales servían para unir a las personas de manera muy intensa mientras se estaba dentro. Pero cuando el capullo se abría, todo se desvanecía. Te comprometes a mantener el contacto, y a veces lo haces, y siempre era una alegría ver a esas personas en las fiestas, en los estrenos o entregas de premios, pero esa conexión profunda de almas que venía con la experiencia compartida del trabajo creativo se iba, para nunca ser recuperada.

La idea de que eso les ocurriera a él y a Sherlock le hacía sentirse enfermo, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba detrás de él, porque podía sentir el calor desprenderse del cuerpo del hombre. "Una vez más a la brecha," dijo, deslizando su profunda voz barítona junto a la oreja de John.

"Vamos, MacDuff."

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. "Irá bien."

"Tú eres el experto. Esto es algo nuevo para mí."

Clara se acercó. "Estamos listos, chicos."

"¿Nos das un minuto?" dijo Sherlock.

"Claro." Ella se alejó de nuevo. El set había sido cerrado, no habrían más de una docena de personas allí. Ang y el DP, el iluminador, Clara, y algunos otros miembros del equipo. John estaba justo fuera del alcance de la cámara, analizándose a sí mismo.

"¿Confías en mí John?" dijo Sherlock.

"Sí."

"Tengo un truco. Ha funcionado antes. Nada malo."

"Adelante."

Las manos de Sherlock retiraron la bata de John; sacándole el cinturón y quitándosela, la arrojó sobre una silla cercana. Podía sentir que Sherlock ya estaba desnudo detrás suyo. "Quédate quieto y relájate."

"Bueno."

Y entonces - Sherlock lo abrazó. Desde atrás, con los brazos alrededor del pecho de John, sus cuerpos apretados desde los hombros hasta los muslos. John saltó un poco al principio, pero luego recordó que tenía que relajarse. Sherlock no se movió. John se dijo que tenía que calmarse, que la tensión se fuera lejos y fuera reemplazada por el calor del cuerpo de Sherlock.

Después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de lo qué se trataba. Era aclimatación. Si caminaban al set por separado, sería un duro trabajo cuesta arriba, pero si se conectaban suavemente, de manera física por adelantado, empezaría la escena como una unidad.

_Estamos en esto juntos._

Levantó las manos y se aferró a los antebrazos de Sherlock, mientras sus defensas estaban bajas, una idea le vino de forma espontánea, él no quería que Sherlock se fuera, ni mañana, ni cuando terminaran de filmar, no quería que se fuera nunca, no al menos que John pudiera irse con él.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sally había empacado sus maletas por él, por lo que Sherlock había pasado la noche desempacando y reempacando. Oyó la llave de John entrar en su puerta, pero simplemente siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Algo que ocupara sus manos y no permitiera que su cerebro pensara en su absoluta necesidad de huir en este momento.

"¿Que estas haciendo? Pensé que Sally la había preparado para ti." John se inclinó en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

"Precisamente por eso me estoy ocupando, ya que ella no puede hacer una maleta de forma adecuada ni para salvar su vida. No sé por qué insiste en hacerlo cuando sabe que voy a volver a hacerlo yo."

"Ustedes son un gran equipo lleno de neurosis, ¿no es cierto?"

"Lo dice el hombre que alfabetiza sus DVDs."

"Eso no es una neurosis, es sólo una buena organización." John entró y se sentó en el extremo de la cama. "¿Cuándo será tu vuelo?"

"A las siete de la mañana."

"Largo viaje."

"No estoy deseando que llegue."

"Ni yo."

Sherlock alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de John. Lo que vio en ellos le hizo volver rápidamente su atención a la maleta." Seguramente va a ser un alivio librarse de mí y de toda mi arrogancia por dos semanas."

"No. No lo será."

Suspiró. "Vamos, John. Trabaja conmigo. No puedo mantener mi indiferencia frívola si insistes en ser tan – _honesto_."

"Oh, lo siento. Bueno, en ese caso, espero que luego no pierdas tus parches de nicotina en todas partes."

"Eso está mejor." Un pensamiento lo golpeó y sonrió. "Bien, acabo de percatarme de una enorme ventaja que disfrutare por estar fuera del país."

"¿Una Infección?"(1)

"No, no tendré que ver ni oler otra maldita hortensia durante dos semanas enteras."

John gimió. "Oh, bastardo afortunado. ¿Crees que Ang me creería si le digo que he desarrollado una alergia? "

"Sólo te dirá que tomes un Benadryl y te aguantes."

John se rió entre dientes, y luego se quedó en silencio. Sherlock dobló cuidadosamente sus camisas y las guardó en su maleta. "Mi nuevo compañero de reparto llegó al set hoy."

Sherlock asintió. "Lo ví. No creas que lo conozco."

"Está en un programa de televisión americano. Algo de comedia, no lo he visto. "

"Ah".

"De todos modos, parece bastante agradable. Va a ser extraño. Me voy a sentir como si te estuviera engañando."

"Cómo te atreves a actuar con otra persona, pensé que teníamos algo especial, John."

Rió. "Prometo no repetir mis líneas con él, ¿Esta bien? Sólo es un trabajo, no significa nada."

Y ambos estaban riendo y bromeando entre sí, mientras Sherlock empacaba, y era horrible. Sherlock empacó tan lento como fue humanamente posible, como si el tiempo fuera a ralentizarse para que coincidiera con su ritmo y las 07 a.m. nunca llegaran.

John se removió un poco en la cama. "Esto puede sonar un poco desagradable, pero tengo un sarpullido."

"Bueno, es lo que rozarse durante seis horas hace contigo. Tuve un compañero de reparto que lo llamaba 'El sarpullido basura'. "

"Nunca he tenido que lidiar con una sarpullido antes", dijo, frotándose la cara. "Y no sólo en la cara."

"Hay una crema, y también esta ese fantástico polvo que..."

"Lo sé, Harry me lo consiguió." Levantó la vista hacia él. "Hoy hiciste algo realmente bueno. No creo que necesites más lecciones de actuación intuitiva del Oráculo Watson aquí presente."

"Te lo debo a ti. Sólo pude hacerlo porque sabía que estabas allí conmigo. "

"Bueno, esa era la intención, ¿no?"

De mala gana, Sherlock cerró la maleta y pasó la cremallera. Puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos con un suspiro. "Estoy en deuda contigo, John. Realmente lo estoy. Me ayudaste a tomar algunos riesgos que había estado evitando, incluso a saber que los estaba evitando."

"No me debes nada," dijo John, en voz baja. "No sabes lo que ha significado para mí actuar contigo. Sobre todo en esta película. Poder llegar a contar esta historia, y hacerlo con alguien como tú..." Se aclaró la garganta y pestañeó apartando la mirada. "Había renunciado a una oportunidad así como actor."

Sherlock se quedó mirando el perfil de John, su interior desequilibrado por este hombre y su humildad, su absoluta ignorancia sobre lo extraordinario que era. Sherlock deseaba poder encontrar las palabras para decirle, todos los días, cientos de veces al día, que no sólo era un gran actor, también era un ser humano increíble, algo que Sherlock nunca sería ni nunca intentaría ser. Pero él podría tratar, si eso mantuviera a John a su lado.

"Bueno," dijo. "Sally vendrá por mí a las cinco. Se está haciendo tarde."

"Tengo el día libre mañana. Adam tiene unas tomas y grabara unas escenas con Emma. Yo podría..." John se interrumpió. "No, es una tontería."

"¿Qué?"

John lo miró. "Podría esperar contigo. Podríamos ver algunas películas, jugar a las cartas o algo así."

Sherlock sabía que no debía. Tenía que tratar de descansar un poco. ¿Pero podría ser capaz sabiendo que en otro lugar lejos de sus sueños un avión lo llevaría lejos de este hombre?

¡Oh, a quién quería engañar, de todos modos! Entre dormir y pasar más tiempo con John, esa ni siquiera era una opción. "Muy bien," dijo. "Tú escoges la primera película."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Armada con el vaso de café latte más grande que podían hacer en esa cafetería que abría toda la noche (ocho _shots_ , el barista tuvo que comprobar su orden dos o tres veces), Sally se dirigió al departamento de Sherlock, equilibrando su bebida, su bolso, y los pasajes de Sherlock, teniendo que sostener su llave con los dientes. Llegó hasta la puerta y se las arregló para introducir la llave en la cerradura, y en silencio la abrió.

La luz estaba encendida. _Oh Dios, ese hijo de puta no ha dormido. Será todo un encanto en el avión_. Dejó el café y entró al salón, preparando toda una diatriba contra los desvelos antes de viajar, pero se detuvo en seco en cuento sus ojos lo vieron.

El televisor estaba encendido, mostrando el menú del DVD de _There Will Be Blood_ , el sonido apagado. Sherlock y John estaban sentados en el sofá, totalmente dormidos, apoyados el uno contra el otro, las cabezas apoyadas en el sofá pero inclinadas juntas. Las piernas de John estaban dobladas bajo él, las de Sherlock extendidas y apoyadas en la otomana. Había un tazón de palomitas de maíz en el regazo de John. Sally no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Se veían como un par de niños pequeños a los que se les permite permanecer despiertos luego de su hora de dormir, pero no pueden pasar de la medianoche.

No pudo resistirse. Sacó su móvil y tomó una foto. Luego se inclinó y les dio un codazo a ambos. "¿Sherlock? ¿John?"

John se despertó al instante, parpadeando confundido. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y luego se sentó. "Oh buen Dios", murmuró. "¿Son las cinco?"

"Sí. Hora de irnos. ¿Terminaste de volver a empacar tu maleta? "

"Está en el dormitorio." Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sally entró y fue a por su maleta. Cuando regresó, John y Sherlock estaban de pie, estirándose, evitando mirarse mutuamente de manera muy estudiada. "¿Estas listo para irte? ¿Quieres cambiarte? "Sherlock llevaba pantalones y un jersey de cuello alto, lo que no sería un traje de viaje atípico para él, pero no estaba de más preguntar.

"No, estoy listo." Se volvió hacia John. "Bueno, te veré en un par de semanas. Buena suerte con tus escenas."

"Igual para ti", dijo John, estrechando su mano. "Buscare los _dailies_. Trata de no conseguir una infección."

Sherlock sonrió. "Hare mi mayor esfuerzo por evitarlo." Sally los miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras intercambiaban lo que sólo podría llamarse una despedida estándar de ey-sólo–somos-compañeros. "Nos vamos, entonces. Hasta pronto."

"Seguro. Buen viaje." John agitó su mano en despedida mientras salía del apartamento de Sherlock. Sherlock cerró la puerta trás él y tomó aire.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó ella.

"Sí, por supuesto que estoy bien. Vamos." Tomó su maleta de la manija apartándola de las manos de ella y se dirigió por el pasillo. Sally no comento nada al respecto, pero Sherlock tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo, los hombros encorvados como si estuviera esperando un golpe.

_Oh, hombres. Todos son tan estúpidos._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

_**Rodaje: Semana Siete** _

John caminó a su remolque después de un día de filmación muy pesado. Odiaba que parte de la alegría de esto se hubiera ido. No debería importarle quien estaba y quien no estaba aquí, lo que importaba era el guión, la historia y su personaje, Mark, que estaba tratando de seguir adelante después del devastador suicidio de su hermano gemelo y la pérdida del hombre del que estaba enamorado. Para ayudarlo a seguir adelante estaba el nuevo hombre que había conocido, Roland, que era considerado y guapo y definitivamente no era Benjamín.

"¿John? ¡John!"

Se detuvo y se volvió para encontrarse con Adam, su nueva co-estrella de corto plazo, que corría hacia él. "¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte sobre la escena de mañana en la cafetería?"

"Por supuesto. Pasa." Entró en su remolque y sostuvo la puerta para que Adán pasase, era muy agradable, talentoso y él lo odiaba irracionalmente con todo su ser. No es que Adam jamás lo fuera a saber, porque John Watson era un buen actor. Ahora simplemente tenía que actuar fuera de la pantalla por unos días como dictaba la etiqueta.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora discutiendo sobre la escena, diciendo unas cuantas líneas, haciendo un par de chistes, porque eso es lo que las co-estrellas hacían. Eso era lo que los actores daban de manera generosa a sus compañeros, y John Watson no sería nada si no fuera generoso, y Adán no tenía la culpa de nada, sólo era un hombre más que intentaba hacer su trabajo. Era un actor de un programa de televisión exitoso que tenía un pequeño papel en esta película por su perfil y su director, y John respetaba eso.

_Cuatro días. Cuatro días hasta que Sherlock volviera_. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el retorno de Sherlock como si fuera su vuelta a _casa_. Esta no era su casa. Era una filmación. Una producción. Un encuentro efímero entre personas y las circunstancias propicias para producir algo que existiría sólo como una luz proyectada en una pantalla.

_Casa. Quiero que vuelva a casa. Su casa está conmigo._

"Bueno, gracias," dijo Adam, cerrando su maltratado guión. "Agradezco tu tiempo."

"No te preocupes," dijo John.

"Yo, uh - Lo siento, no llegare a conocer a Sherlock."

John miró hacia arriba. Oír su nombre saliendo de la boca de Adán era inexplicablemente discordante. "Sí, supongo que no volverá hasta después de que termines."

"¿Cómo es trabajar con él? He escuchado algunas historias, no me importa decírtelo."

_Es trascendental. Él te transforma. Te consume tanto que honestamente no puedo recordar haber trabajado con otro actor antes, nunca. Esta metido en mis recuerdos. Él es todos los personajes de cada novela y cada guión imaginable. Él es todo mi maldito mundo y se acaba en ocho días._ "Es realmente increíble," dijo John. "Es exigente, pero vale la pena. Creo que los dos hemos hecho algunos de nuestros mejores trabajos en esta película."

"No puedo esperar a ver el producto final."

En eso John estaba de acuerdo. "Lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

_**Rodaje: Semana Ocho** _

John despertó el penúltimo día de las grabaciones para encontrar a Sherlock desayunando en su cocina. Su corazón saltó al verlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue murmurar un adormilado "¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Ah! Buenos días," dijo Sherlock, sonriendo alegremente. "Date prisa, tenemos que estar en el set en una hora."

"Cuando - ¿Cuándo volviste?"

"Oh, ayer por la noche."

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"Tuve un catastrófico _jet-lag_ (2) y apenas pude llegar a mi sofá. Pero no importa, todo se arregla con un poco de café. Toma," dijo, empujando una taza hacia John a través de la barra del desayunador.

Se sentó y tomó la taza, mientras con una mano se masajeaba la cara. "Se suponía que estarías de vuelta ayer", dijo, tratando de no sonar como un niño mimado al que le negaban su juguete favorito. De hecho, el día adicional se había sentido como un castigo. Adam había terminado todas sus escenas en la fecha prevista y el retraso de Sherlock había atrasado las cosas, por lo que John había pasado un día entero haciendo tomas extras e introducciones y preocupándose sobre las cosas que podrían haber salido mal.

"Lo sé. Una especie de bodrio burocrático. Anderson lo arregló. Tengo que admitir, es un idiota irritante pero sabe hacer las cosas."

"¿Vas a estar bien para la película? ¿No estás cansado? Esta es una maratón de una sola escena."

"Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí." Finalmente se quedó quieto, luego se inclinó sobre la barra, mirando a los ojos de John directamente. "Es bueno verte", dijo, un poco más tranquilo.

John sonrió, esa frase calentadole el interior. "Te extrañé", respondió. Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron un poco. "¿Cómo fue África? Los _dailies_ lucían increíbles."

"Oh, ya sabes. Todo demora tres veces más. Casi dos semanas para diez malditas escenas. Pero lucirá fantástico." Rodeo la barra y arrancó la taza de la mano de John, lo sacó de la silla y le dio la vuelta. "Ve. Métete a la ducha. No puedo esperar para hundir nuestros dientes en esa escena."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

La escena era difícil. Fácilmente la escena más dura que John había interpretado en toda su carrera. Benjamín reaparecería en el umbral de la puerta de Mark luego de un año completo fuera, los saludos de cortesía, las emociones reprimidas, los largos intercambios de cómo-has-estado y qué-has-estado-haciendo, la cáscara de la cortesía cayendo poco a poco hasta que todo lo que quedaba eran las verdaderas emociones. Benjamín esperando una segunda oportunidad. Mark queriendo dársela pero ligado a Roland. Las heridas sin cerrar, la curación incompleta. Finalmente la rendición, los besos desesperados, el casi sexo, la contención, la retirada.

Y luego, el acuerdo. Algún día. Estaremos juntos algún día. Cuando nos llegue la hora, porque vendrá, y hasta entonces viviremos nuestras vidas y sabremos cuándo es el momento.

Era mucho diálogo. Mucho lenguaje corporal. Una gran cantidad de movimiento en el espacio, el espacio del departamento de Mark, Benjamín siendo muy emocional y Mark aferrándose a su frágil estabilidad.

El programa había dispuesto de dos días completos para la escena, pero a medida que el trabajo avanzaba, quedó claro que necesitarían sólo día y medio, porque John y Sherlock ardían. En completa guerra. Todo el mundo dio un paso atrás y miró, porque así es como se hacía. Casi no se dijeron cortes. Hubieron largas tomas durante toda la escena, y eran algo digno de contemplar. Ang había programado una Steadicam aunque no hubiera planeado utilizarla en esta escena; a mitad del primer día empezó a usarla, largas tomas, grabando conforme fluía el movimiento entre ellos, el operador de la cámara bailando a su alrededor, ya que arremetieron el uno contra el otro, se consolaron mutuamente, se besaron y acecharon, caminaron en círculos, probándose entre sí.

Esta no era la última escena de la película. La última escena mostraba a Benjamín solo, en un avión, volando de vuelta a África, en paz con el cierre que había conseguido con Mark y su promesa de estar juntos. Esa toma ya había sido filmada durante el rodaje de Sherlock en África. Esta era la escena final que se filmará para la producción. John estaba absurdamente complacido de que él y Sherlock terminaran de grabar al mismo tiempo, y que ninguno tuviera que quedarse para rodar escenas adicionales.

En la mañana del último día de rodaje, John y Sherlock desayunaron juntos en su remolque. Dos páginas más del guión y terminarían. "¿Cuándo empiezas los ensayos para la obra?"

"El lunes."

"¿Oh, tan pronto?"

Sherlock asintió y luego agregó. "Mi vuelo sale esta noche." Evitó los ojos de John al decir esto.

El estómago de John cayó. "¿Esta noche?"

"Sí."

"Pero pensé..." John se fue apagando. _¿Qué pensaste exactamente? ¿Pensaste que tú y Sherlock tendrían esta última noche para estar juntos, sin la presión de la grabación? ¿Que te gustaría ir a la ciudad, tener una buena cena, tal vez dar un paseo, y luego entregarse sus almas el uno al otro? ¿Que él ser daría la vuelta y te diría que quería que fueras a Londres con él? ¿O que dejaría la obra para quedarse contigo? ¿Pensaste que tendrían una confesión cinematográfica, el lugar donde finalmente encuentras el momento perfecto cuando los planetas se alinean y de alguna manera se convierte en el momento preciso para decir la verdad? Se realista, John. Nada de eso va a suceder, no importa que no se vaya del país._

Levantó la vista y vio los ojos de Sherlock, sus ojos tristes, y no sólo supo que eso era exactamente lo que no iba a pasar, también era exactamente lo que Sherlock había estado esperando.

"Pensé que habías planeado irte hasta mañana."

"Ese era el plan, sí. Por desgracia, mi hermano insistió en que pasara unos días con la familia. Al parecer mi madre ha estado preguntando por mí. Así que cambió mis planes de viaje sin consultarme."

"¿Tu hermano? No sabía que tuvieras uno. "

"No es un tema que me importe tratar con regularidad. Mycroft es siete años mayor que yo y un colosal dolor en mi culo."

"¿A qué se dedica?"

Sherlock arrugó la nariz burlonamente. "Te dira que ocupa una posición de poca importancia en el gobierno británico. Es mejor que no sepas lo que realmente hace."

"Bien. Esto es… Lamento escuchar eso. Tenía ganas de… No lo sé. Salir a cenar o algo así. Por ser la última noche y todo eso."

"Lo sé", dijo Sherlock, sonando desgraciado. "Yo también. Tendré que salir desde el set e irme al aeropuerto. Sally ya tiene mis maletas en el coche."

John apretó los dientes, mirando hacia abajo a su maldito desayuno a medio terminar. "Maldita sea, Sherlock, yo - no sé - hay cosas..."

"John. Todo estará bien. "

Se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock otra vez, y a pesar de las palabras del hombre, no estaban bien. Estaban lejos de estar bien.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Benjamín fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y se volvió, sonriendo a Mark con lágrimas en los ojos. "Algún día", dijo.

Mark asintió, con los puños apretados. "Algún día". Y entonces, Benjamín desapareció.

Mark retrocedió hasta encontrar una silla sobre la que cayó mientras el aire salía de su cuerpo. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y tomó una respiración temblorosa y profunda, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, donde la luz entraba por una claraboya y reflejaba los surcos húmedos en su rostro. Sonrió, luego se echó a reír.

"Corte."

John se enderezó, moviéndose apagado.

Clara miró a Ang, quien le dio el visto bueno. Ella camino hacia el set, radiante. "John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, han terminado la película", dijo en voz alta. "Es el fin, señoras y señores."

Sherlock ingresó de nuevo en el departamento, sonriendo. Todo el equipo estaba aplaudiendo, gritando y aullando. No miró hacia ellos o reconoció sus vítores, sólo se dirigió directamente hacia John y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. John le devolvió el abrazo, sus brazos alrededor de ese cuerpo delgado, lágrimas cosquilleando en la parte posterior a su garganta.

Se habría quedado allí para siempre, con Sherlock en sus brazos, pero el equipo daba vueltas a su alrededor, con ganas de estrecharles la mano, felicitarlos, y pronto fueron separados y John perdido su rastro. Ang se acercó a abrazarlo. "Vas a cambiar tu vida", dijo, en voz baja. "Y nadie te verá igual otra vez."

John suspiró. "Espero que estés en lo cierto."

Los apretones de manos, abrazos e intercambio de promesas de mantenerse en contacto parecían no terminar nunca. "Creo que continuaras viéndome," dijo Clara, guiñándole un ojo.

"Oh, ¿Podría ser porque estás durmiendo con mi hermana?" dijo John, sonriendo.

"Si eso está bien para ti."

"Creo que es genial, tú eres brillante, y todo es simplemente - genial." Estaba bastante superado con las muestras de afecto y camaradería, pero su mente seguía fija en una cosa.

Clara lo atrajo hacia sí y le susurró al oído. "Sally tiene su coche aparcado junto a los vehículos de la producción. Tienes media hora antes de se vayan." Ella se hizo para atrás y John vio en sus ojos que ella sabía, y que probablemente todo el mundo en todo el maldito equipo lo sabía.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, fue como si el mundo estuviera conspirando para mantenerlo alejado de Sherlock. Los miembros del equipo querían que firmara sus libros, varios miembros del personal de producción necesitaban cosas de él, necesitaban su firma, necesitaban Dios sabe qué y que a él no le importaban, sólo quería estar solo para poder correr detrás de Sherlock como cualquiera de los héroes que había interpretado en sus comedias románticas durante los últimos diez años.

Cuando finalmente pudo irse, se apresuró hacia el estacionamiento, estirando su cuello para buscar la cabellera oscura de Sherlock. No lo vio por ninguna parte. Sabía dónde Sally había aparcado su coche, pero cuando llegó allí, se habían ido.

_No. Oh, no. No puedo ser. Tienes que darme la oportunidad de decirte ..._

"No pensaste que me iría sin despedirme, ¿verdad?"

Se dio la vuelta, jadeando, para encontrarse a Sherlock de pie detrás suyo. "¡Santa mierda!"

Él sonrió. "Elegante como siempre. Sally movió el coche hasta la esquina, así no quedaríamos atrapados en el éxodo masivo."

John se relajó, sonriendo. "Pensé que te habías ido."

"No seas ridículo. Como si sólo fuera a levantarme e irme."

Ahora que lo tenía aquí, John no sabía qué decir. "Bueno – te deseo buena suerte en la obra. Estoy seguro de que estaras genial."

Sherlock suspiró. "Será bueno estar de vuelta en Londres. Nunca me he acostumbrado a California. Es un lugar terrible."

"También echo de menos Londres."

"Tal vez..." Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia otro lado. "Tal vez podrías visitarnos, si tienes tiempo."

"Me gustaría. Pero el tiempo podría ser un problema. Tengo unos días de descanso y luego volveré al trabajo. Estoy haciendo la voz para una película de Pixar, y luego filmare unos comerciales. Estoy seguro de que Mike me tendrá ocupado."

"Bueno, si no hay remedio, te veré cuando empiecen las rondas de prensa."

"Puede que sea soportable si estamos juntos."

"Sin ánimo de ofender, John, pero ni siquiera tu estimada compañía podría hacer una rueda de prensa soportable."

Se rieron, y luego se hizo el silencio. John se quedó mirando fijamente los zapatos de Sherlock. _Di algo_. Miró hacia arriba. Sherlock estaba esperando que el empezara. ¿Podría? Era un gran salto en acantilado sin fondo a la vista.

"Bueno, rompete una pierna," dijo, sin convicción.

Sherlock asintió, retirándose ligeramente. "Va a ser una buena producción. Ya esta parcialmente vendida, según he oído. Buena suerte con tu situación con Sarah."

"Oh, eso," dijo John. Se había olvidado de ello, pero pronto estarían anunciando su ruptura.

"Sherlock" llamó Sally, desde la esquina. Ella señaló su reloj.

Sherlock le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza, luego se volvió hacia John. "Es mejor que me vaya."

"Esta bien."

Se quedaron allí mirándose el uno al otro.

_No puedo decirlo._

_Tampoco puedo._

_Tengo demasiado miedo._

_Estoy petrificado._

_Me voy a ir lejos. No pondremos con eso._

_Tenemos trabajo. Un montón de trabajo. Pasara._

_No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento._

_No, esta bien. Yo también lo siento._

John le tendió la mano. "Ha sido… en realidad, un honor, Sherlock. Una de las mejores experiencias de actuación en mi vida. Gracias."

Sherlock tomó su mano y la estrechó. "Ha sido un privilegio para mí, John. Por favor, mantente en contacto."

"Lo haré. Tú has lo mismo."

Se estrecharon las manos fuertemente por un segundo, luego se soltaron. La mano de John se sintió fría, como si el calor del agarre de Sherlock se hubiera convertido de inmediato en su nueva temperatura preferida, y la ausencia de ella una carencia horrible.

Sherlock se volvió y caminó hacia Sally, encorvando los hombros un poco.

_Oh, Dios, no puedo._ "¡Sherlock!"

Se detuvo y se volvió.

Y John abrió la boca, luego la cerró de nuevo, y sólo pudo levantar su mano. Sherlock levantó la suya en respuesta, luego se volvió y siguió caminando. Desapareció en la esquina junto a Sally.

John se quedó allí hasta que vio el coche desaparecer en la calle. Se dejó caer contra el lateral de una camioneta cercana, la fuerza abandonando sus piernas. Alguien estaba hablando con él, pero a él no le importaba quién era, no podía escuchar a nadie.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sherlock miró por la ventanilla del avión y observó a Toronto alejarse hasta que sólo se vieron nubes y no había nada más que blanco. Sally estaba callada en el asiento a su lado. Podía oír sus dedos tecleando en su BlackBerry, enviando correos electrónicos, agregando contactos, verificando cosas a su nombre.

Sherlock se quedó allí. Mirando hacia la blancura implacable, el brillante cielo, el azul provocado por la humedad, borroso ahora con la suya.

Sally le tocó el brazo. Él la miró, una lágrima escapando hasta rodar por su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de simpatía. "Lo sé," susurró. "Sé que duele."

Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Se dejó caer a su lado y Sally envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella echó su cabeza hacia abajo y permaneció en silencio, sin decir nada cuando una mancha húmeda oscureció su camisa justo debajo de su cara.

 

**To be Continued ...**

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la Traducción:**

(1) El fic original dice "Disentería", en vez de "Infección", pero se me hace una palabra demasiado rebuscada cómo para usarla en una conversación, o por lo menos a mí me lo parecio , ya que tuve que consultar a san google por ello.

(2) Jet-lag .- también conocido como descompensación horaria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	7. Chapter 7

**Título Original :**  Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :**  Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:**  Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una  **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:**  Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

**Performance In a Leading Role**

.

** Chapter 7 **

 

Sally entró en el camerino de Sherlock cuando este se encontraba limpiándose el maquillaje. "¿Todo bien?", preguntó.

 

Él la miró a través del espejo. "No lo sé."

 

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

 

"¿Es normal que los ensayos pasen sin problemas? Todo el mundo sabe sus líneas, todos cooperan de manera profesional, Alan sólo se sienta en su butaca y dice "brillante" de vez en cuando. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última experiencia sobre el escenario, pero no recuerdo que el teatro fuera así de… fácil."

 

"Te has acostumbrado al histrionismo de Hollywood."

 

"Tal vez." Sherlock suspiró, mirándose en el espejo. "Incluso mis compañeros de reparto son agradables. Por primera vez durante toda mi carrera profesional, no hay nadie en el elenco al que asesinaría alegremente."

 

"Supongo que tenemos que llamar a eso un progreso", dijo Sally, tomando asiento en una silla de la habitación. "¿Sabes por qué todos están siendo tan amables, no?"

 

"Ilumíname."

 

"Eres la gran atracción de aquí, Sherlock. Todos se están comportando de la mejor manera posible para no provocar una de tus legendarias rabietas. Ellos sólo esperan una pequeña mención acerca de sus actuaciones ya que el público y los críticos vienen al teatro a verte a ti."

 

"Hmm." Casi no le importaba. Y eso que había estado tan entusiasmado con la producción. Ahora sólo parecía no tener sentido.

 

Sally vaciló. "¿Has oído hablar de John?"

 

El nombre lo golpeó como una bofetada en el rostro. "¿Qué? No, y no lo espero. Él está ocupado. Los dos lo estamos."

 

"Podrías escribirle. Enviarle un correo electrónico. No hay excusa para no mantener el contacto."

 

"Por supuesto que no. Podríamos escribirnos mensajes sin sentido sobre nuestros proyectos, los tabloides, su ruptura falsa, mi retorno al West End (1) y por supuesto ¡Sobre el maldito clima!" Arrojó la toalla con la que se limpiaba sobre el tocador. "No puedo intercambiar correos con John Watson."

 

"Sherlock..."

 

"No, Sally. Soy consciente de que intentas ayudar, pero por favor, mantente al margen."

 

"¡No puedo!" exclamó. "¡Mi cuota de mantente-al-margen se agotó totalmente mientras llorabas en mi hombro todo el camino hasta aquí desde Toronto!"

 

Sherlock se volvió hacia ella. "¡No quiero hablar de ese asunto!"

 

"¿No? ¿Por qué deberías? Ah, ya sé, ¡Podría ayudarte si lo hicieras! Oh no sé, ¡Si hablaras con el hombre! Pero no, no puedes hablar de eso, ¡Porque entonces perderías tus derechos de actuar como una reina del drama!"

 

"Sally, no voy a tener esta conversación contigo. No, mejor dicho, ¡No vamos a tener ninguna conversación! Estoy tratando de prepararme para esta interpretación y no puedo permitirme distracciones." Se puso de pie y comenzó a llenar de cosas su bolsa.

 

Sally también se puso de pie. "Te lo advierto, Sherlock. No voy a ser capaz de sentir mucha simpatía por ti si no dejas de hacer nada más que sentarte sobre tu trasero, suspirar por él y sentir lástima de ti mismo."

 

"No tengo ninguna intención de ir suspirando por nadie. Ahora, si no te importa, prefiero no tener que estar hablando contigo ahora mismo. "

 

"Bien." Ella salió del camerino, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás suyo. Sherlock suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla.

 

Cinco días. Cinco días y ya era un desastre. Tenía que recomponerse.

 

Se pondría mejor. Seguiría adelante. Las emociones tendían a incrementarse en un set de filmación, especialmente en uno tan intenso como ese. Sería algo temporal. Lo había visto una y mil veces. Los actores quedaban sumergidos en un romance preconcebido, ya que quedaban atrapados en el drama y la pasión de sus actuaciones, y seis meses más tarde tenían una desagradable ruptura, o peor aún, un divorcio. No tenía ningún interés en arrastrar a John a cualquier clase de enredo.

 

De todos modos, él se merecía algo mejor.

 

Sherlock se puso de pie otra vez, empacando sus cosas en malhumorada resignación. Mañana por la noche el juego empezaría, la emoción de la actuación, la fiebre por la respuesta de la audiencia, la (esperaba) entusiasta admiración de los críticos, y todo eso estaría sobre lo demás.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"¿John?"

 

John movió los restos de su ensalada de ida y vuelta por el plato, haciendo pequeñas formas circulares con su vinagreta de frambuesa.

 

"¡John!"

 

"¿Eh?" Miró hacia arriba. Mike lo miraba, expectante. John se dio cuenta con vergüenza que estaba completamente desintonizado de la conversación. "Lo siento, Mike, lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otro lado."

 

"¿Estás bien?"

 

"Sí, por supuesto."

 

"Has estado un poco distraído desde que volviste de Toronto."

 

"Sólo es cansancio. Fue un rodaje agotador."

 

"¿Has escuchado las noticias sobre la actuación de Sherlock?"

 

John asintió. Eran la primera cosa que había visto el sábado luego de que la obra se hubiera estrenado. Los críticos estaban como locos buscando nuevos y excitantes superlativos para alabar el prodigioso rendimiento de Sherlock. Los otros actores consiguieron una alta valoración, pero estaba claro que Sherlock era la estrella de ese estreno en particular.

 

Se había quedado mirando la foto que venía junto con las noticias, un vistazo de Sherlock como su personaje ‘Dan’. Estaba tan bello que la piel de John ardió. Empujó el pensamiento lejos, con fuerza. No estaba ayudando. "Sabía que lo haría bien", fue todo lo que dijo.

 

Mike apartó el plato y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, lo que John reconoció como su pose de ‘hora de hablar en serio’. "John, soy tu agente, pero también soy tu amigo. Así que lo que voy a decirte viene de ambos lados, ¿Entendido? "

 

"Correcto."

 

"Hay rumores. Estoy recibiendo llamadas."

 

"¿Qué clase de rumores?"

 

"Algo sucedió entre tú y Sherlock durante el rodaje."

 

"Define 'algo'."

 

"John, no lo hagas difícil. Sabes a lo que quiero llegar."

 

"Sí, lo sé, y estoy sorprendido de que cayeras en eso. Estábamos interpretando a una pareja gay. ¿Creías que no habría gente que se pusiera a inventar todo tipo de cosas solamente basándose en nuestra actuación? "

 

"Así que… ¿No es verdad?"

 

John suspiró. "Mike, en el set no pasó nada entre Sherlock y yo." Eso tenía la ventaja de ser cierto, pero todavía se sentía como una mentira. "No voy a negarte que nos convertimos en amigos cercanos. Trabajamos mucho juntos, era eso o matarnos entre nosotros."

 

Mike asintió, luciendo innegablemente aliviado. ¿Qué pasa si dijera ‘Es cierto, Mike’? ¿Qué pasaría si le hubiera dicho que habían tenido un tórrido romance y que habían pasado cada hora que no estaban filmando teniendo sexo loco? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Le echaría como cliente? ¿Se acabarían sus guiones? ¿Tendría que dedicarse a escribir el resto de su carrera? ¿Sería la burla de los show nocturnos por toda la eternidad? Tenía miedo de preguntar, porque estaba bastante seguro de conocer la respuesta.

 

Mike estaba listo para seguir adelante, satisfecho por la negativa de John y sabiendo que no tenía que hacer más preguntas al respecto. "Bueno, eso fue un poco incómodo. Ahora las buenas noticias. Hay más rumores alrededor de ese estreno. Muchos rumores. Enormes rumores. La mayoría hablan acerca de sus actuaciones, especialmente la tuya. "

 

"¿Así?"

 

"Una directora de casting me llamó y me dijo que había oído que tu actuación en esta película haría moverse las puertas de los cines."

 

"Bueno, los directores de casting aman utilizar hipérboles."

 

"Me han llegado tres guiones en la última semana. Películas serias, buenas películas. No esas de comedia romántica del montón. En dos de ellas, serías el protagonista masculino."

 

"No quiero pensar en nuevos proyectos en este momento, Mike. Estos tres episodios del 'Mentalista' duraran un mes y no va a ser una grabación fácil. Luego gran parte de julio me las pasare con las grabaciones de voz para Pixar, y antes de darnos cuenta, estaremos en medio de toda la publicidad de ‘Para un extraño’. No quiero estar en medio de un rodaje y tratar de hacer malabares con la gira de prensa. Hablé con la jefa de publicidad de Focus, ella tiene los ojos vueltos locos con esta película. Sera un ataque."

 

Mike suspiró. "Muy bien, ¿Pero al menos puedo enviarte los guiones? Sólo échales un vistazo, se buen chico."

 

"No prometo nada."

 

"Lo extrañas, ¿no?"

 

John levantó la cabeza. Buscó el rastro de una insinuación o una suposición tácita detrás de las palabras de Mike, pero no vio nada. Era una pregunta inocente. "Supongo que sí."

 

"¿Entonces se han mantenido en contacto?"

 

"Dios, no. No quiero molestarlo. Él tiene esta obra, y tampoco es muy amigo del correo electrónico. La última cosa que querría es chatear conmigo." John hizo girar distraídamente su tenedor de un lado a otro en su mano, las púas chocando contra la mesa.

 

Había pensado en mandarle un correo a Sherlock, pero realmente se encontraba reacio a hacerlo. No era sólo que no quisiera molestarlo. Era que no podía imaginar claramente que decir.

 

Seguro empezaría entusiasta. Cómo has estado, la actuación va bien, he grabado un programa de televisión como estrella invitada, parece que fue ayer cuando estábamos en Toronto, recordando cuándo y cómo fue esa época, oh sí, sería una maravilla.

 

Los mails diarios se convertirían en mails cada dos días, y luego mails de una vez a la semana. Las charlas sinceras se convertirían en pequeñas charlas superficiales. Finalmente habría el inevitable     ‘Bueno, la mejor de las suertes, te veré en algún momento’ y ese sería el fin. Y no podría soportarlo. No podría soportar que lo que él y Sherlock compartieron en Toronto cayera de la profunda conexión a una puramente superficial, y, finalmente, a ninguna en lo absoluto. Prefería no hablar nunca más con Sherlock de nuevo y mantener lo que ellos tuvieron seguro en su corazón que transformarlo en algo no deseado sólo por no saber dejarlo ir. No quería saber nada más de él. Pondría a Sherlock en una burbuja y lo sellaría muy fuerte, en el fondo, muy lejos, donde nadie más pudiera tocarlo, y allí se quedaría, no importaba lo que hubiera pasado en el otoño o en el próximo año o en el resto de su vida.

 

Miró a Mike, preguntándose cuánto de esto se estaría trasluciendo en su cara. Mike lo miraba con simpatía, pero no tenía idea. "Bueno, parece que te las arreglaste para por lo menos trabajar bien con él, que es más de lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de reparto pueden decir", dijo Mike. "¡Eso por sí solo debería conseguirte un Oscar!"

 

John se rió entre dientes. "No tienes idea."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Holmes".

 

"Sherlock, es Jim."

 

"Hola, Jim. ¿Cómo va la edición? "

 

"Realmente bien. Deberíamos  tener un primer trailer a finales de junio. Andrew está apurándose con la música de fondo. Nunca ha trabajado en una película antes, así que todavía está aprendiendo, pero he oído algunos de sus primeros arreglos. Son algo increíble ".

 

"Me alegra oírlo."

 

"Te estoy llamando porque estamos empezando a armar la agenda publicitaria. ¿Debemos trabajar esto con Sally, o con Greg Lestrade? "

 

"Coordina con Sally. No he firmado para ningún proyecto hasta después de la primera parte del año, por lo que no tienes que hablar con Greg. "

 

"Está bien. Escucha, Sherlock – Y no soy del tipo que halaga fácilmente. Pero he visto algunos de los segmentos editados, y el trabajo que tú y John realizan en esta película es simplemente asombroso."

 

Sherlock suspiró. "Gracias. Fue un reto, pero todo un placer."

 

"Su química en pantalla juntos es - alucinante."

 

"¿Hay algo que me quieres preguntar, Jim?"

 

Él se aclaró la garganta. "Nos han llegado algunas preguntas de los medios. Preguntan si los rumores son ciertos."

 

"Los rumores son siempre ciertos, ya lo sabes. Sobre todo cuando no lo son."

 

"Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con la forma en la que manejaremos esto."

 

"¿Exactamente qué necesita ser manejado?"

 

"El estudio quiere evitar cualquier publicidad no deseada que opaque el estreno de la película", dijo Jim, sin cortarse, como si Sherlock no hubiera hablado. "No somos policías con las vidas personales de nuestros actores, pero lo que es y no es de conocimiento público es nuestra preocupación".

 

"¿Qué es lo que crees que la gente va a enterarse? ¿Qué me las arreglé para no alienarme con mi co-estrella durante el rodaje por una vez? Seguro eso será el encabezado de las noticias".

 

"Eso no es lo que dicen, y lo sabes."

 

Sí, lo sabía. Sally era una Maestra Zen con los chismes de la farándula, y lo mantenía bien informado. Había un segmento del público cinéfilo que observaba la filmación de la película muy de cerca, y muchas barbillas se menearon. Decían que Sherlock y John mantuvieron un tórrido romance fuera de la pantalla durante el rodaje. Y que por eso Sarah Sawyer dejó a John en cuanto se enteró. Que su atrevida escena de sexo explícito no era falsa. Que habían sido capturados en muchas escenas comprometedoras en el set durante la filmación.

 

"¿Quiénes son esa gente?" Sherlock había demandado, después de que ella le hubiera mostrado algunas de las discusiones en los foros para fans. "¿No tienen… no sé, un trabajo? ¿Cómo saben tanto acerca de la producción"

 

"Leen ‘Variety’, Sherlock. Y la comunidad gay está muy conectada con los medios de comunicación, ¿Es alguna clase de sorpresa para ti? La noticia de que alguien estuviera finalmente haciendo una película gay que no se trate sobre ser gay, y dirigida no por cualquier persona, sino por Ang Lee, protagonizada por dos grandes nombres de Hollywood - era como la segunda venida. Han estado siguiendo todo el proceso con mucho cuidado."

 

Sherlock sabía que vivía en una pecera. No se había dado cuenta de que la maldita ballena Shamu estaba metida en su jaula de cristal gigante.

 

Y ahora estaba Jim, un hombre declarado gay, preocupado por el efecto que tendría sobre la película si resultaba que las estrellas, nunca antes conocidas por ser gay, de repente quedaban en medio de un romance mediático. "¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme, Jim?"

 

Oyó al productor exhalar un suspiro cansado. "Si estas con John, como ser humano no puedo estas más que feliz por ti. Pero como productor de esta película, por mucho que lo odie, tengo que preocuparme."

 

"Entonces olvídate de esas preocupaciones, porque John y yo sólo somos amigos."

 

Pausa larga. "¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?"

 

Sherlock cerró los ojos por un momento. "Sí. En realidad no he hablado con John desde hace un mes, no desde que terminamos de grabar. "Decirlo en voz alta lo hacía parecer más real y odiable.

 

"Oh, ya veo. Bueno, él es mi siguiente llamada, así que hablare con él ahora mismo. Enviamos un adjunto con varias fotos para los carteles, échale un ojo a tu correo electrónico. Estamos planeando lanzar un trailer en septiembre."

 

"Le daré un vistazo." Sherlock colgó. Fue directamente hacia su ordenador portátil y abrió su correo electrónico. Había un gran archivo comprimido  enviado por la oficina de producción; lo descargo y extrajo, luego...

 

Oh.

 

Foto tras foto de él y John, caracterizados en el set. A mitad de una escena, a mitad de una discusión, en medio de un abrazo. Una que estaba seguro sería tendencia en Internet en tiempo récord, donde ambos se besaban apasionadamente. Una de él mismo mirando dormir a John.

 

No. No John. Mark. No eran fotografías suyas y de John. Eran de Benjamín y Mark. Debía mantenerlo claro en su mente, por el amor de Dios.

 

Extendió la mano y tocó con la punta de su dedo la pacífica, cara dormida de John, pero incluso esa imagen era falsa, porque John sólo fingía dormir.

 

John.

 

Mi John.

 

La fotografía no era lo único. Desde Toronto, toda su vida era una mentira. Pero faltaban sólo dos meses para que todo acabara, y entonces sería libre, luego la mentira podría parar.

 

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Levantaremos esta escena mañana, chicos", dijo el director de voz, sentado en la cabina de mezclas y hablando a través del intercomunicador. "Terminamos por hoy."

 

Crujidos y roces de papel, pero era un buen sonido. Cinco personas encerradas en una cabina de grabación durante ocho horas seguidas no parecía una buena idea, pero nadie se quejó. Trabajar para Pixar era como estar en un campamento de verano. John seguía esperando que el lado oscuro apareciera pero este se negaba obstinadamente a hacerlo. Nunca se había divertido tanto en un trabajo en toda su vida.

 

Bueno, casi nunca.

 

Gran parte de la grabación se hacía de forma individual, pero los horarios tendían a moverse y sólo quedaba aceptarlo, los cinco actores principales de voz habían utilizado el estudio durante una semana entera para grabar algunas de las conversaciones más difíciles. Cinco actores de un no-insignificante status en una habitación durante ocho horas, cinco días seguidos, sonaba como a una versión de Sartre(2) sobre el infierno de los actores según John, pero para su sorpresa, todo el mundo había dejado sus egos en la puerta y, hasta ahora, se llevaban bien.

 

"Así que John. Mi agente dice que podríamos verte en algunos podios el próximo invierno," dijo Kevin, poniendo las páginas de su guión en un maletín. Todo el mundo se detuvo y lo miró.

 

"¿Ah, sí?" dijo John, poniendo su muy gastada sonrisa modesta. Se preparó para algunas burlas a su costa sobre lo ridículo de la idea.

 

Excepto que Kevin no parecía estar bromeando. Lucía serio. "Si, en serio. Ella dice que el primer vistazo de Para un Extraño tiene a mucha gente emocionada."

 

"Uno se pregunta cómo fue que lo vio."

 

"Creo que ella juega al golf con alguien en Universal que vio la escena."

 

"Acabo de terminar una película con Mark Ruffalo," dijo Amy. "Me dijo que él realmente quería esa parte, la que tu interpretaste, John."

 

"Mucha gente estaba interesada en esa película", dijo Kevin. "Aunque apuesto a que algunos de ellos perdieron el interés luego de que Sherlock fuera elegido," dijo, guiñándole un ojo a John. Todos rieron.

 

John esbozó una sonrisa forzada. "Eso es comprensible. No es fácil compartir pantalla con alguien tan talentoso como él. A nadie le gusta ser dejado a menos.”

 

La risa de todo el mundo se desvaneció un poco. "No es por su talento, es su actitud", dijo Kevin. "¿Cómo lo soportas? Escuché que casi llevó a Haggis a un ataque de nervios."

 

"Eso no lo hizo Sherlock", dijo John. "Y él no puede ser al actor más exigente de la ciudad, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo fue trabajar con Tom Cruise, Kevin? Por supuesto que nadie se atreve a decir algo en contra de él. Supongo que Sherlock es un blanco más fácil por no estar preocupándose de la mierda que piensan los demás."

 

Los otros cuatro intercambiaron miradas inciertas en ese momento. "Tom es un gran tipo", dijo Kevin, usando un tono de repetición aprendido de memoria. "Pero no me podrían pagar lo suficiente como para trabajar con Sherlock Holmes."

 

"Eso está bien, porque estoy seguro de que nadie lo hará", John estalló. "Volvería a trabajar con él gratis."

 

"¿En serio?" dijo Amy. "No lo conozco, pero he escuchado que es difícil de manejar. ¿No lo crees, John? "

 

John tomo su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. "Sherlock Holmes no es sólo el mejor actor con el que he trabajado, es el más trabajador. Es un tío fantástico, como cualquier persona podría descubrir si se molestaran realmente en conocerlo en lugar de sólo suponer que no pueden." Se dirigió a la puerta. "Los veo mañana."

 

Oyó murmullos dentro del estudio cuando la puerta se cerró a su tras. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba cansado. Fantástico, Watson. Eso debería ayudar a sofocar los rumores. ¿Cuántas personas se enteraran luego de que estos cuatro empiecen a contar como defendiste el honor de Sherlock como un colegial enamorado?

 

Todavía podía oír las palabras de advertencia de Jim, cuando lo había llamado hace unas semanas para tratar el tema sobre la agenda publicitaria. Necesitamos que esta película resalte por sus propios méritos, como una obra de arte, porque eso es lo que es. Lo último que alguien quiere es que esta película se vea ensombrecida por algo que paso fuera de la pantalla. Le aseguro a Jim que nada había pasado fuera de la pantalla.

 

"¿De dónde saca la idea todo el mundo de que sucedió algo?" Se había quejado con Harry no mucho después. "¿Simplemente se inventan historias de la nada?"

 

"Hay un poco que fue inventado, pero es casi nada. Tú y Sherlock pasaron casi cada minuto de espera juntos en el set. Y algunos de esos minutos sin nadie alrededor. "

 

"¡Estábamos trabajando! ¡Éramos amigos! ¿Desde cuándo eso es tan sospechoso? No puede ser simplemente porque estábamos actuando como amantes."

 

"Esa es la mayor parte de la razón. Pero, John..." Ella se quedo pensando por un momento. "Es que tú no podías ver cómo se veían."

 

"¿Cómo nos veíamos? ¿A qué te refieres?"

 

"Tú no podías ver como lo seguías a todas partes con los ojos, o cómo él hacía lo mismo contigo. O cómo sus sonrisas no eran falsas cuando te sonreía a ti. No viste cómo se miraban cuando pensaban que nadie estaba prestando atención. Pero siempre hay alguien que está prestando atención, cariño. Sabes eso. Los dos pueden ser considerados actores de su generación o lo que sea, pero nadie puede actuar todo el tiempo. Ambos mostraron más de lo que probablemente se dieron cuenta."

 

Se metió en su coche y se dirigió a casa. Una llamada telefónica entro a través de su Bluetooth mientras se metía en la autopista. "¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

 

"John, algo apareció en línea."

 

"¿Qué?"

 

"Una fotografía tuya y de Sherlock, ¿Con algunos fans? ¿En Casa Loma? "

 

"Oh sí. Hicimos algo de turismo en uno de nuestros días libres, algunas chicas pidieron unos autógrafos y tomaron una foto. "

 

"Bueno, una de las chicas publicó ‘Oh ellos no lo hicieron’, y ahora está por todas partes. Los foros de fans se han vuelto locos."

 

"¿Locos? ¿Por una foto de nosotros con algunos fans? No hay nada de eso que los pueda volver locos."

 

"No, es una foto perfectamente inocente. En ese contexto. Ya sabes, una excursión a un lugar turístico local. Pero todos le están llamando su ‘cita’."

 

John suspiró. "¿Esas personas no tienen vidas?"

 

"Todo el mundo necesita un hobby."

 

"No me apunte para ser el hobby de nadie."

 

"Eso no es todo. Un par de transeúntes los vieron por la calle ese día, algunos tomaron algunas fotos difusas con sus teléfonos móviles."

 

"¿Y? ¿Qué muestran? "

 

"En una de ellas, se les ve a los dos caminando por una calle."

 

"Oh, no puedo creerlo. Eso no. No caminando por la calle. ¡Oh, las implicancias!. "

 

"John, estoy de acuerdo en que todo esto está un poco fuera de proporción..."

 

"¿Un poco?"

 

"Pero estaban caminando bastante cerca y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, e incluso yo tengo que estar de acuerdo en que lucen muy enamorados el uno del otro."

 

"Lo siguiente que sé es que van a buscar mensajes codificados en nuestras corbatas".

 

"La otra foto los muestra tomando un paseo en bote. De nuevo, nada concluyente, pero todo el día parece una especie cita."

 

"¡No fue una cita! ¡Fueron un par de compañeros saliendo a conocer la ciudad! ¿Cuándo llegó a ser imposible ver a dos hombres salir juntos en público sin que alguien sacara todo tipo de conclusiones? "

 

"Cuando los hombres están interpretando a un par de amantes, y uno de ellos es conocido por no llevarse bien con nadie, y luego se le puede ver llevándose tan bien contigo - bueno, conoces a la prensa. Ellos hacen su propia historia si no existe una."

 

"¿La prensa está metida en esto?"

 

"No la gran prensa. La blogosfera."

 

"Perdóname si no tiemblo de terror ante la todopoderosa blogosfera."

 

"No deberías. Ya pasara. Tú y Sherlock no han estado en contacto desde el rodaje."

 

El estomago de John se contrajo un poco ante eso. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que hubiera visto o escuchado a Sherlock. Había esperado dejar de extrañarlo, dejar de querer retomar el contacto, sólo poder parar y dejarlo en paz. Pero seguía esperando. El tiempo parecía no disminuir el dolor por la separación sino agudizarlo, y temía poder llegar al punto de quiebre donde tendría que hacer algo al respecto. "No. No lo hemos hecho."

 

Oyó a Harry suspirar. "Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, John," dijo ella.

 

"No puedes. Nadie puede ayudarme. No hay nada que hacer. Es un maldito lío imposible y no hay nada más que hacer. Estaré bien, no necesitas preocuparte."

 

"¡Pero me preocupa! ¡Me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo! John…"

 

"Por favor, Harry. Sólo…no puedo, ¿Está bien?"

 

"Bien. Voy a llevarte la cena, ¿De acuerdo? "

 

"Sí, gracias, eso estaría bien. Hasta entonces."

 

"Adiós."

 

Colgó y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera. Cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener sobre él y  Sherlock… bueno, cualquier esperanza que tuviera con respecto a Sherlock disminuía rápidamente. Si captaban la atención de los medios ahora, no importa lo muy insignificante que fuere, sólo echarían a andar la gran maquinaria publicitaria. Nunca resistirían al escrutinio. No podía arriesgarse con esta película. No ahora, no cuando estaba en un punto cúspide de una nueva etapa en su carrera. Tal vez, en un año o algo así, cuando esta película no estuviera en las salas de cine y hubiera pasado toda la temporada de premios y la mirada del mundo se hubiera desplazado a otra parte, tal vez entonces...

 

Tal vez entonces se habría vuelto loco. Y eso lo resolvería todo.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

La puerta del escenario no estaba demasiada llena de gente, tal vez sólo una docena de personas, varias de las cuales no estaban en lo absoluto interesadas en él, sino más bien en alguno de sus co-estrellas. Sherlock firmó algunos autógrafos y habló con los fans, esperando haberse manejado con una actitud medianamente agradable.

 

Levantó la vista y vio a Greg Lestrade esperándole. Greg asintió hacia él en reconocimiento. Sherlock terminó con los aficionados al teatro y se acercó. "Greg, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo, saludándole con un apretón d manos.

 

"Vine a ver el espectáculo."

 

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?"

 

"En realidad fue una cosa un poco de última hora. Estaré en la ciudad toda la noche, no tengo ningún negocio planeado, pero el amigo con el que me estoy quedando tenía boletos así que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Vamos, busquemos algo de comer."

 

Se fueron a uno de los pubs favoritos de Sherlock, en la misma calle de su departamento. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás y ordenaron algunas cervezas y comida. "Greg, vamos al grano. Nunca estás en cualquier lugar a no ser que tengas negocios."

 

Él no respondió al principio. "Nunca te había visto así con los fans."

 

"¿Cómo?"

 

"Agradable."

 

"Me haces sonar como un ogro empedernido."

 

"No. Sólo que por lo general no tienes tiempo para estas tonterías."

 

"¿A un hombre no se le permite un cambio de puro corazón acerca de algo tan trivial?"

 

"No es trivial para ellos."

 

Sherlock suspiró. "Si estás aquí para sermonearme acerca de los rumores, ya he tenido un montón de eso."

 

"No estoy aquí para sermonearte. Estoy preocupado por ti."

 

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "¿Preocupado? Apenas hemos hablado desde que comenzara con este espectáculo."

 

"Eso no quiere decir que no mantenga un ojo sobre ti. Eres uno de mis clientes más importantes, Sherlock. Mi negocio es conocer el tuyo."

 

"Ya lo veo. Tienes espías en todas partes, ¿Es eso? "

 

"Nada tan rebuscado. Pero conozco a mucha gente y muchos de ellos te conocen. Y no soy el único que está preocupado."

 

"No puedo imaginar que parte de mi comportamiento puede motivar esa clase de atenciones. Estoy perfectamente bien."

 

"Estas bien, claro. Por supuesto que lo estas. Te apareces, actúas, y vuelves a casa. No hablas con nadie. No sales. Has rechazado todas las invitaciones que se te han enviado desde que llegaste a la ciudad. Prefieres quedarte en tu departamento tú solo. Y por otro lado, eres amable y considerado con tus fans como nunca lo habías sido. Estás excesivamente enigmático." Inclinó la cabeza. "O extremadamente deprimido".

 

Sherlock trazo el anillo húmedo que dejo la condensación del vaso sobre la mesa. "No es tu trabajo cuidarme, Greg."

 

"Si yo no lo hago, ¿Quién lo hará? ¿Sally? Ella está hasta aquí de tu genio."

 

"¿Has hablado con ella?" preguntó bruscamente.

 

"No tuve que hacerlo. Me entere por Anderson. Ya sabes que aún están saliendo. Él solía ser uno de nuestros agentes. Mantenemos el contacto."

 

"¿Hay alguien que no conozcas?"

 

Greg lo miró a los ojos. "¿Y yo te conozco, Sherlock? Estoy empezando a preguntármelo. ¿Has cambiado tanto? ¿O siempre fuiste así, y el hombre que todos pensábamos que eras resulto ser sólo una armadura que llevabas para enfrentar al mundo?"

 

"Tú no me has traído hasta aquí sólo para hablar tonterías acerca de mi estado emocional. Qué por cierto no es de tu incumbencia. Sólo pregúntame lo que quieras preguntarme."

 

"¿Estás enamorado de él?"

 

La cabeza de Sherlock se levantó. En realidad no había esperado que Greg preguntara eso con tanta franqueza. "Dios, eso fue… directo."

 

"¿Lo estás?"

 

Sherlock termino lo que le quedaba de su cerveza. "Y si lo estuviera, ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría?"

 

"Porque tenemos que hacer una estrategia."

 

"No. Definitivamente no tenemos que hacer nada de eso. Mi vida personal no es un asunto que necesite una planificación estratégica. Es mi vida y no es ni tu negocio ni el del estudio."

 

"Si afecta al éxito financiero de esta película, va a ser tu negocio y el mío también."

 

"Me retiraré, Greg. Dejare todo y me iré a vivir a una casa de campo en Sussex, prefiero eso antes de dejar que mi vida privada sea discutida en alguna reunión junto con un comité y un grupo con enfoques. A la mierda con su gira publicitaria, pueden vender esta película sin mí."

 

"Tú no harías eso. Esta película significa mucho para ti."

 

"No tanto como..." No tanto como lo que él significa para mí. Nada significa tanto. Sherlock cerró la boca con un click de su mandíbula antes que algo pudiera salir, pero podía ver por la cara de Greg que ya era demasiado tarde. "Estoy controlando esta situación."

 

"Tal vez ese sea el maldito problema. Siempre estás en control. Siempre el hombre más inteligente de la habitación, el que sabe todo de todos, incluso las cosas que nadie quiere que alguien más sepa. Bienvenido al otro lado de la valla, Sherlock. ¿Cómo se siente? "

 

Sherlock se puso de pie y buscó en su billetera por dinero en efectivo. "Me quedan dos semanas más de carrera, Greg. Después de eso, tengo la intención de irme lejos y no decirle a nadie a dónde voy, sobre todo a ti. ¿Entendiste? "

 

"¿Y eso saldrá bien, Sherlock?", preguntó Greg, en voz baja.

 

Por supuesto, Sherlock quería responder, pero no podía hacerlo con sinceridad. Todo dependerá de cómo reaccione John cuando me presente en la puerta de su casa, Greg. ¿Por qué no formulas una estrategia para eso?

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"¿Hola?"

 

"Hey, Sally."

 

"Harry, hola. Pensé que me llamarías la semana pasada."

 

"Estuve ocupada."

 

"¿Literalmente?", dijo Sally, riéndose. "¿Estuvo Clara en la ciudad?"

 

"Solo para dejar los hechos claro, si lo estuvo, pero eso no fue lo que quise decir. ¿Cómo están las cosas?"

 

"Muy horribles. El mío es miserable."

 

"El mío también es miserable."

 

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas?"

 

"No lo sé. Debe estar en su ADN. Use la laptop de John el otro día para enviar algunos correos. No creerías cuántas imágenes de Sherlock tiene guardadas en su disco duro. Fotos de estudio, publicitarias, en la alfombra roja, de todo."

 

"Sherlock ha estado teniendo un pequeño festival de cine."

 

"¡Oh, no, no es ..."

 

"Lo es. Cada una."

 

"¿Incluso ‘Luna de miel en la Habana’?"

 

"Incluso esa. Creo que como ya no tiene más películas que ver, está en busca de clips en YouTube de John en programas de entrevistas. Incluso encontró un vídeo granulado de John en una producción del teatro comunitario de  'La importancia de llamarse Ernesto ".

 

"Y aún así no son capaces de coger un maldito teléfono o enviar un correo."

 

"Bueno, pero están seguros. No arriesgan nada cuando sólo se dedican a cyber acosarse entre sí."

 

Harry suspiró. "¿Cuál es la agenda para Sherlock luego de que la obra cierre?"

 

"Ninguna. Tiene algo de tiempo libre."

 

"Hmm."

 

"¿Qué está pasando por tu pequeño cerebro retorcido?"

 

"Sólo como ser las mejores asistentes que podemos ser."

 

"No voy a interferir."

 

"Yo tampoco. No directamente. Pero tampoco es que no podamos hacer todo lo que está en nuestro poder para hacerlo… más fácil."

 

"Sigue hablando."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Harry se despertó por los golpes en la puerta de su apartamento. Se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj – 05:00 a.m. Joder.

 

Se levantó y se tambaleó hacia la puerta, de donde los golpes provenían. "Ya voy, ¿De acuerdo?" abrió la puerta y allí estaba John, con los ojos un poco desorbitados. "Cristo, ¿No podrías sólo haber llamado?"

 

Pasó junto a ella y entro en el departamento. "Dime que no estoy loco."

 

"Si no quieres parecer un loco, no deberías haber golpeado mi puerta a las cinco en punto de la jodida mañana."

 

"Dime que soy un hombre sano, sensato y que no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que esté pensando en conseguir un avión y volar hasta Londres para hacer alguna clase de declaración en el tercer acto."

 

"Deja de hablar de tu vida como si fuera un guión. Joder, siéntate, ¿Quieres?" Empujó a John hacia una silla y se fue a la cocina para poner la tetera en la cocina. "Haré un poco de té."

 

"No quiero té. Quiero que me detengas antes de que haga algo colosalmente estúpido."

 

"Colosalmente estúpido fue cuando tomaste ese papel en esa película de Oliver Stone donde firmaste para ‘Los huevos azules de Robin’."

 

"Nunca voy a dejar eso atrás, ¿verdad?"

 

Se sentó frente a él y le agarró de las manos. "Estoy diciendo que estas siendo colosalmente estúpido, y que finalmente conseguiste los cojones para decirle a ese estúpido bastardo lo que sientes por él, y que esos dos círculos no se superponen en tu pequeño diagrama de Venn de la vida, Johnny."

 

La cabeza de John se dejó caer, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro como si simplemente estuviera diciéndole 'no' al mundo. "No puedo hacer esto."

 

"John", dijo. "Mírame." Él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. "Te he visto todo el verano, y me estás matando, me estas matando maldita sea. Pones una cara feliz y vas al trabajo y sigues con tu vida y cuidas de mí y de todos los que conoces, pero te estás muriendo por dentro y no puedo aceptarlo. Me he quedado de pie, y he visto a tu corazón romperse un poco más cada día y estoy cansada amor. ¿No lo estás tú? ¿No estás cansado? "

 

Él suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. "Estoy tan cansado, Harry."

 

"Entonces detente. Solo para."

 

"No sé cómo."

 

"Sí lo sabes." Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

 

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una sonrisa llena de sombría determinación. "¿Qué tan rápido se puede llegar a Londres?"

 

Harry sonrió y le soltó las manos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio, sacando el itinerario que había reunido la semana pasada. Le entregó el sobre. "Sales esta tarde. Te he reservado una habitación de hotel en el Savoy ".

 

Él tomó el sobre, mirándola con asombro. "Como hiciste…"

 

"Su obra cierra mañana por la noche. Los conozco a ustedes los actores. Aman las declaraciones dramáticas. Y sé por una fuente confiable que él va a tomarse un descanso después de la obra y partir a lugares desconocidos. Así que mejor date prisa."

 

John se levantó y la abrazó. "Eres la mejor hermana del mundo."

 

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. "Sólo trate de igualar la balanza un poco cariño."

 

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Las noches de clausura siempre tenían ese toque melancólico de fin. Si el espectáculo había sido una buena experiencia, llevaba la tristeza adicional de la separación, del show, de la audiencia, del reparto, el equipo, y el personaje que habías llevado a la vida durante meses mientras lo actuabas.

 

Pero para Sherlock Holmes, la espera detrás de los bastidores hasta que fuera llamado para el levantamiento de la cortina, y todo el cierre con este papel ahora terminado, le generaba alivio y ansiedad. El espectáculo que había mantenido aquí le había obligado a quedarse en ese capullo de auto-preservación. Le había dicho a Greg que tenía la intención de irse lejos, pero no le había dicho a dónde.

 

En su vestidor estaba su bolso lleno y un billete de avión a Los Ángeles. En el momento en que el contrato de la obra expirara, iría al aeropuerto, tomaría su avión, volaría a Los Ángeles y tomaría un taxi directamente hacia la puerta de John.

 

¿Qué haría entonces?, no tenía idea. Pero él y John nunca habían tenido dificultades para comunicarse antes. Algo saldría de él.

 

El aplauso fue atronador. Salió junto con sus co-estrellas y este se redobló con fuerza. Hicieron una inclinación grupal, luego una individual, luego otra grupal. Luego hacia la izquierda del escenario. Paso, paso, paso. Tomaron el escenario de nuevo para otra ronda de inclinaciones.

 

Y aquí estaba el director de escena con los requeridos ramos de rosas. Ella se los entregó a sus compañeros de reparto, que los tomaron con otra reverencia personal, cada uno recibiendo una ovación de la multitud. Sherlock era el último. Ella le entregó su ramo, guiñándole un ojo mientras lo hacía. Los aplausos de la multitud crecían, los gritos y silbidos dirigidos a él. En otra noche, en otro momento, esto habría sido como una droga para él. Una que ningún narcótico podría igualar. Esto era por lo que vivía. El trabajo. Tanta adulación dejaba pruebas claras, una vez más, de que era el mejor.

 

Pero en este momento, no podía oírlos. No podía verlos. No le importaba. Todo se había convertido en un ruido de fondo y se había desvanecido en un borrón.

 

Todo lo que Sherlock podía ver era a la solitaria hortensia atrapada en medio de las rosas en sus brazos.

 

John.

 

John estaba aquí. Estaba aquí, en alguna parte. Sherlock miró a su alrededor, pero por supuesto que no podía ver absolutamente nada con las luces del escenario sobre su rostro. Su co-estrella agarró su mano y tuvo que inclinarse de nuevo. Inclinación, inclinación, inclinación... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba ahí afuera ahora mismo, aplaudiendo? ¿Estaba esperando? ¿Se iría?

 

Él no se iría, él vino aquí para verte. Venía por él, por lo que se le había adelantado, lo que era exasperante y simplemente maravilloso.

 

El telón cayó otra vez. Ese era el fin de la llamada a cortina. Las luces del teatro se encendieron y oyó a la audiencia empezar a murmurar y a recoger sus bolsos y chaquetas. Sherlock corrió fuera del escenario como si tuviera alas, el ramo aferrado a su mano, olvidado. Se abrió paso entre los miembros de la producción los y extras asustados, ignorando felicitaciones, dejando rostros perplejos a su paso.

 

John. John. ¿Dónde estaba?

 

Corrió hacia la puerta del escenario y asomó la cabeza. Habían aficionados, pero ninguno era John. Se metió adentro antes de que los fanáticos se dieran cuenta de que era él. Retrocedió sus pasos hasta subir al escenario en dos zancadas. El público se estaba yendo; nadie quedándose rezagado, nadie bajando hacia el escenario, nadie que se pareciera a John a la vista.

 

Piensa. ¿Dónde podía estar?

 

La hortensia tenía que haber sido puesta desde antes. Debía de haber estado aquí antes del show. ¿Vería el espectáculo? En cualquier caso, tenía que conocer a alguien de dentro. Sally era la que más oportunidades tenía de prestarle ayuda. Ella lo habría  hecho pasar por la puerta del escenario y escondido en alguna parte. ¿Pero dónde?

 

La respuesta vino a él antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su camerino.

 

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, paralizado, con la mano a punto de sujetar el picaporte. ¿John estaba detrás de esa puerta? Ese no era el plan. El plan había sido que él, Sherlock, volara hacia John. Eso era lo lógico, ya que John tenía trabajo en Los Ángeles y Sherlock ahora estaba libre y sin compromisos. El que John hubiera decidido venir a verlo justo la misma noche en que Sherlock había planeado salir del país era predecible. Ambos sabían que la obra cerraría esta noche, lo que les proporcionaba un punto de partida útil, por no hablar de cierto elemento dramático, que al ser los dos actores, los dejaba tristemente susceptibles a él.

 

Abre la maldita puerta.

 

Sabía por qué dudaba. Si abría esa puerta y John no estaba detrás de ella...

 

Abrió la puerta.

 

John estaba de pie frente al espejo, mirando varias notas que Sally había pegado con clips. Se dio la vuelta al oír la puerta abrirse.

 

Sherlock cerró con llave la puerta y se apoyó en ella, el ramo de flores cayendo de su mano, desapercibido. Tenía miedo de moverse, parpadear o hablar por temor a que John desapareciera como en un espejismo, un producto de su frustrada imaginación. Señor, sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo evocando la imagen de John en su mente.

 

John estaba tan quieto como una estatua. Llevaba un traje gris de buen corte y una camisa color rosa con el botón de arriba abierto a la altura de la garganta. Se veía glorioso, bronceado (había llegado la noche anterior, quedándose en el Savoy, pasó el día visitando su antiguo vecindario, también visitó a sus padres, cenaron con su primo cardiólogo) y Sherlock perdió el aire de sus pulmones, las palabras en su garganta, el pulso de su corazón y el sentido en su mente, todo aquello reemplazado por el hecho de que John, John estuviera en la misma habitación, John antes que él, John en todas partes.

 

Estoy aquí.

 

Estás aquí.

 

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de John. Sherlock sintió la misma sonrisa reflejarse en su rostro, sus hombros caídos ante el cuerpo relajado de John, y de todas las primeras palabras que había imaginado decirle a John, nunca había predicho que no habría ninguna.

 

Su camerino era pequeño. Le tomaría sólo un paso llegar al otro lado. Había sido un paso demasiado grande como para tomarlo en Toronto y ahora era el trabajo más fácil que hubiera tenido, sólo le tomo un segundo, tan intuitivo,  el orden natural en el mundo, fue dar un paso adelante y rodearlo con sus brazos, engullirlo, el movimiento sincronizado de sus bocas al abrirse, el aliento que compartieron, el pulso aumentándole, y su imaginación probo ser sólo una frágil sombra de lo que en realidad era.

 

John.

 

Sus labios eran suaves e insistentes; se separaron por debajo de la boca de Sherlock para luego volver a encontrarse, toda la moderación hace tiempo olvidada, semanas de contenerse, meses terribles, agotadores y fútiles. Los brazos de John se movían inquietos sobre su espalda, como si estuvieran buscando una manera de sostenerlo más cerca y Sherlock deseó que pudiera, deseo ser más pequeño para poder ser envuelto del todo. Tomó la cara de John para acercarlo aún más, su rostro infinitamente fascinante, apretado contra el suyo propio como si estuviera esculpido para encajar, la cálida boca de John, su lengua y su cálido aliento contra la mejilla de Sherlock.

 

Aún sujetando la cabeza de John, presionó besos sobre sus labios, las mejillas, por debajo de su mandíbula y sobre su cuello, agachándose hasta presionar su rostro bajo la barbilla de John, la mano de John se deslizo hasta tocar su cabello, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba ser más pequeño, necesitaba estar más cerca. Se deslizó hacia abajo dentro del estrecho apretón de los brazos de John, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y pudo enterrar su cara en el estómago de John, sentir su calor a través de la ropa, envolver sus brazos alrededor de las caderas de John y sentirlo de verdad cerca, su cabeza era acunada por una de las manos de John y por fin pudo respirar, sólo respirar, largas y mareantes respiraciones que evocaban sus deseos más profundos desde el fondo de sus pulmones, dejando que estos se disiparan en el aire.

 

Sintió a John presionar su cara contra la parte superior de su cabeza. "Sherlock..." comenzó.

 

"Shhh. Por favor, John, sólo... " Sólo abrázame. Abrázame hasta que me acostumbre a la sensación, abrázame hasta que sea capaz de recordarlo cuando pares. No te alejes de mí porque estoy aterrorizado de necesitar esto y no sé cómo podría volver a conseguir algo así, porque nadie más puede dármelo, porque tú eres el único que sabe cómo hacerlo.

 

"Está bien" John susurró, con sus brazos apretando los hombros de Sherlock mientras presionaba suaves besos en toda su frente y sien, la única parte de él que John podía alcanzar en este momento.

 

Sólo se quedaron allí, respirando juntos, mientras que su nueva realidad se instalaba alrededor de ellos. Un minuto, dos, tres, los segundos pasaban y Sherlock podía oír el caos de la noche de cierre, al personal del _backstage_ fuera de la puerta de su camerino. Con el tiempo tendrían que volver al mundo, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría posponerlo.

 

Finalmente seguro de no estar a punto de estallar en llamas, o de despertar solo en su cama, o de encontrarse agarrando el aire en el lugar donde John nunca habría estado, Sherlock volvió la cara hacia el cuerpo de John y suspiró. La mano de John acariciaba su cabello, suave y paciente. Por fin pudo poner los pies en la tierra y levantar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron luciendo la misma mirada de desconcierto de ‘Bueno, ya pasó. ¿Ahora qué?’

 

John sonrió. "¿Qué se dice después de un saludo de este calibre?"

 

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. "No lo sé. Aunque, en realidad nunca dijimos hola."

 

La sonrisa de John se desvaneció. Levantó una mano y acarició con su dedo índice un rizo suelto sobre la frente de Sherlock. "Hola", susurró.

 

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus frentes se encontraron. "Hola, John." Esperó en silencio durante tres respiraciones, antes de empujar la cara de John con la suya propia antes de volver a besarlo, lenta y deliberadamente. John tomó su cuello y le besó de regreso, moviendo su boca contra la de Sherlock suavemente.

 

Cuando volvieron a separarse sintió que algo había sido decidido. No sabía qué, exactamente, pero lo había sido. John suspiró. "Me hubiera gustado poder hacer esto en Toronto. Sujetarnos de las manos esos tres meses. Bueno, sé que habríamos hecho más que sujetarnos las manos."

 

"Sally dice que me la pase suspirando."

 

John sonrió. "¿Suspirando? ¿Por mí?"

 

"No, por Cate Blanchett. Por supuesto que por ti idiota."

 

Se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, y Sherlock sintió su corazón luchar por salírsele del pecho. Oh Dios, realmente estaba jodido. John miró hacia abajo y se removió un poco. "Bueno, por lo menos podremos dejar de hacer eso."

 

"Ciertamente." Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de John. Estaban tan cómodamente juntos así, era difícil creer que no fuera parte de su diseño. "Pero, ¿Sabes por qué no hicimos esto en Toronto?"

 

John asintió. "He visto a un centenar de romances del espectáculo comenzar en el set y luego terminarse en el mundo real. Yo sabía que había… algo, pero no podría haberlo soportado si eso nos hubiera pasado a nosotros. Lo mejor era dejar pasar algo de tiempo y asegurarse de que… bueno, fuera real."

 

"¿Y lo es? ¿Es real?"

 

John lo miró a los ojos. "Dios, sí."

 

La súbita afirmación agarró a Sherlock por sorpresa, y apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de encontrarse a sí mismo siendo besado de nuevo, esta vez con urgencia y necesidad, tanta necesidad por tanto tiempo retenida y que ahora tenía que salir, necesitaba volar, necesitaba quemar. Sus brazos lo apretaron aún más, y John se puso de puntillas para presionarse más cerca. Besó y chupó el cuello de Sherlock, haciendo pequeños ruiditos que corrían directamente hacia la ingle de Sherlock. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de John hasta llegar a su trasero y lo atrajo hacia sí. "John", susurró.

 

"Quería esto," John murmuró contra su piel. "Quería estar contigo así, todo el tiempo."

 

Sherlock estaba teniendo problemas para hacer referencias a un pensamiento coherente. Era una novedosa y no del todo confortable sensación. Tomó el rostro de John y lo besó, profundo y rápido, ya que era lo único que podía pensar en hacer y todo lo que parecía querer hacer, aparte de todas las otras cosas que podía imaginar haciendo que John podría dejarle hacer.

 

Pero estaban en un camerino, en medio de un backstage lleno de gente  y realmente no era lo más conveniente. Presionó dos besos fuertes en la boca de John y luego retrocedió. "John, quiero tanto como tú quedarme aquí y besarte toda la noche, pero no puedo. Tengo que volver a salir allí y aparecerme en la entrada del escenario para el cierre, luego estoy más o menos obligado a presentarme en la fiesta."

 

John asintió. "No deberían verme contigo. De hecho, deberíamos tratar de asegurarnos de que nadie me vea irme. "Sus ojos se encontraron y Sherlock vio que John había estado recibiendo las misma advertencias de su propio equipo sobre los rumores, al igual que él los había recibido.

 

Esto se iba a complicar y muy rápido. Pero lo consideraría después. Todo lo que ahora importaba era conseguir zafarse de sus obligaciones y meter a John en su cama, lo más rápido posible. Sonrió, su corazón moviéndose de esa forma extraña otra vez. "No puedo creer que hayas venido aquí", dijo.

 

John le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego esta se desvaneció y su frente se arrugo. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho?"

 

Sherlock se separó y se fue hasta su maleta; de dónde sacó su itinerario de viaje y se lo entregó a John. Este lo abrió y lo leyó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró a Sherlock, su boca abierta por la sorpresa. "Iba a ir. Esta noche, después de terminar la función aquí. Iba a ir directo desde el aeropuerto hasta tu puerta y preguntarte si te importaría mucho si te llevaba a la cama."

 

Los labios de John estaban haciendo una cosa extraña; parecía como si quisieran sonreír, pero luchaba para mantener su expresión neutral. "No me importaría. De ningún manera. De hecho, me enfadaría contigo si no lo hicieras."

 

Sherlock rebuscó entre las cosas de su maleta y sacó una llave de repuesto. "Aquí", dijo, entregándosela a John. "¿Sabes dónde vivo?"

 

"Sí."

 

"Voy a avisarle a Sally, le diré que te saque de aquí por atrás, así los fans del teatro no te verán. Ve a mi casa y espérame allí. Tratare de no tardar demasiado, pero ya sabes cómo puede ser."

 

"No te preocupes. Me la pasare rebuscando entre tus cosas para matar el tiempo," dijo John, sonriendo.

 

Sherlock se rió. "Rebusca todo lo que quieras. Lo más incriminatorio que encontrarás será una colección completa de las películas de John Watson."

 

El rostro de John se desencajo. "¿Las vistes todas?"

 

"Hasta la última."

 

"¿Y aún quieres estar conmigo?"

 

"Consideremos que es una muestra de mi devoción." Echó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de John y lo besó en la sien. "Fueron de mucha ayuda. Impidieron que te extrañara demasiado." John se dejó ir con un suspiro. "Bueno… no exactamente. Nada podría haber impedido que te extrañara."

 

"Yo también te extrañé. Cada día."

 

"Será mejor que me cambié. Odio tener que irme y hablar con la gente y actuar como si no tuviera a John Watson esperándome en casa."

 

John levantó la vista hacia él, enganchando un dedo bajo su solapa, su labio se curvó coqueto. "Valdrá la pena."

 

"Oh, Dios," Sherlock suspiró.

 

John le dio un beso, un beso rápido de ven por más. "Entonces tengo que irme a buscar a Sally, ¿no?"

 

"Es mejor mandarle un mensaje, ella vendrá y te recogerá."

 

"De acuerdo."

 

"John, tú..." Se rió entre dientes. "Es mejor que tomes un poco de esto", dijo, tendiéndole una crema y una franela.

 

John frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

 

"Porque tienes mi maquillaje escénico por toda la cara."

.

.

.

**To be Continued…**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Notas Clave para el Capítulo 7 (Mad_Lori):

 

  1. En cuanto a los agentes de John y Sherlock se refiere, he mezclado un poco los roles de agente, manager y publicista. Los actores de estatus seguramente tienen uno de cada uno y las cosas que Mike y Greg les dicen probablemente tienen más probabilidades de ser manejadas por su manager o su publicista. Quería mantener el número de personajes lo más manejables posible, por lo que me he tomado la licencia de hacer un poco de fusión poética.
  2. Los nombres de los dos actores que trabajan en Pixar en la sesión de grabación de voz de John vendrían a ser Kevin Pollak y Amy Adams.
  3. El comentario sobre los mensajes codificados en las corbatas, es una gran broma en el fandom, refiriéndose a un particular grupo de fans que imaginaron una pareja slash real entre Elijah Wood y Dominic Monaghan (El Señor de los Anillos). En un momento dado estos fans realizaron teorías acerca de los mensajes codificados en sus corbatas. Ah, fandom.



.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la Traducción:**

(1) West End .- Zona dónde se encuentran muchos de los teatros en Londres.

(2) Sartre .- Fue un filósofo, escritor, novelista, dramaturgo, activista político, biógrafo y crítico literario francés, exponente del existencialismo y del marxismo humanista, muy conocido por sus novelas de carácter radical y pesimista

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la Traductora:**

¿Alguien más quiere pero para ayer el siguiente capítulo? :D 

Por fin esto empieza a tomar forma *-*    gracias por los kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Título Original :**  Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :**  Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:**  Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una  **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:**  Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

 

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

 

.

 **Nota de la autora (Mad_Lori):** He alterado un poco la línea de tiempo de John. En el capítulo dos se dice que John trabajo en Short Cuts con Altman. Desafortunadamente esa película fue hecha en 1993, que sería un año muy temprano dentro de la línea temporal de John para ser realistas, así que he cambiado la película de Altman en la que John apareció por _Gosford Park_ que tiene la ventaja adicional de poseer un elenco donde casi todos son británicos.

.

** Chapter 8 **

.

John miró por la ventana del taxi que lo dejaría en su hotel, apenas siendo capaz de registrar los alrededores. Estaba flotando eufórico y se sentía como un adolescente. Llevó sus dedos a su boca, sintiendo todavía los fantasmales labios de Sherlock, el agarre de sus brazos alrededor suyo. Sonrió para sí mismo, su corazón a punto de reventar, porque era algo raro y precioso cuando algo salía exactamente como lo esperabas.

Sacó su móvil. No podía olvidarse de mandarle un mensaje a Harry, con quien tenía una gran deuda por haberle ayudado a que esto fuera posible.

_‘Oh diablos, ese fue un gran primer besuqueo’._

Ella le contesto el mensaje en pocos minutos. ‘ _Avísame cuando follen por primera vez’._

Rió. El conductor lo dejó en el Savoy y John saltó fuera, trotó a través del vestíbulo y llegó hasta su habitación.

Sherlock le había limpiado el maquillaje de la cara. "También tienes un poco en tu traje, pero no creo que se pueda quitar", le había dicho.

"Nadie se dará cuenta. De todos modos sólo voy a estar de paso por el hotel".

"También puedes firmar tu salida. Trae tus maletas contigo a mi casa".

John se le había quedado mirando, arqueando una ceja. "¿En serio?"

"John, si crees que voy a dejarte dormir en algún lugar donde no este yo, estás loco."

Así que ahora se encontraba arrojando toda su ropa de vuelta a la maleta, recogiendo sus pertenencias lo más rápido posible y dando un rápido vistazo alrededor antes de salir corriendo otra vez. No sabía por qué se apresuraba. Sherlock estaría sin duda ocupado al menos un par de horas, no había prisa. Pero estaba tan excitado que no creía poder lucir casual sobre cualquier cosa en este momento.

Se detuvo junto a la recepción y registró su salida, luego corrió hacia afuera y paró un taxi. "¿A dónde?", preguntó el taxista.

John no podía dejar de sonreír. "Al 221B de Baker Street, por favor."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Para cuando Sally regreso de ayudar a John con su escape, Sherlock había aprovechado para quitarse el maquillaje y cambiarse de traje. "Ya lo lleve fuera," dijo ella. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien, qué?"

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?"

"Vas a tener que ser más específica", dijo, mirando su reflejo por el espejo, pero sus ojos tenían esa expresión de no-soy-el-diablo que ella conocía y temía.

"Sherlock, te juro por Dios..."

"No sé si esto será relevante para lo que te estés preguntando, pero puede resultarte interesante saber que ahora podría decirse que John y yo somos… más que amigos."

Ella sonrió. "Gracias a Dios. Ya era hora."

"Estoy seguro de no necesitar mencionarte que necesito de tu total discreción."

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Cuántos están esperando en la puerta del escenario esta noche?"

"Un  par de docenas. Sera rápido, tenemos que estar libres para la fiesta de más tarde."

Sherlock se ató la corbata y enderezó, acomodándose la chaqueta. "De verdad no quiero hacer esto. John estará esperando por mí en mi departamento. Prefiero estar allí con él."

"He llamado  por teléfono a Sussex para que el cuidador abra la casa y la tenga lista."

"¿Lista para qué?"

"No seas tímido. ¿Quieres o no quieres llevar a John fuera de la ciudad  por un rato? "

Sherlock suspiró. "Ya lo había pensado."

"Entonces vas a querer la casa preparada."

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Sally?" Sherlock le entregó su abrigo y maleta. "Muy bien. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, más pronto podre irme."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

El edificio de Sherlock era una alta columna de departamentos, de estilo victoriano y elegante, justo en la esquina del Regent’s Park. John miró cautelosamente hacia arriba y abajo de la calle, odiando tener que hacerlo, pero no dejándolo de lado por si algún fotógrafo al azar aparecía y lo veía entrando al edificio de Sherlock, y mucho menos con una maleta... No vio a nadie. Le pagó al taxista, salió y se apresuró a surcar la acera. Un portero apareció de la nada y abrió la puerta por él, cediéndole el paso al vestíbulo. "¿Es usted el señor Watson?", preguntó.

John parpadeó, sorprendido. "Um, sí, lo soy."

"El Sr. Holmes llamó e indico que se le esperaba." Señaló a través del piso del elaborado parquet hasta un ascensor. "Es en el segundo piso. Puede subir por ahí."

"Gracias", dijo John. Subió al ascensor. Al parecer habían cinco pisos, de la A a la E. Apretó el botón para B.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron directamente en el departamento. John salió, arrastrando su maleta y con la boca abierta. El lugar era grande y amplio, ocupando en su totalidad la segunda planta del edificio con una habitación enorme. Columnas de madera talladas de dos pies de espesor cortaban el espacio. Había pensado que alguien tan meticuloso como Sherlock tendría un departamento impecable con cada cosa en su sito, pero había resultado ser cómodamente bohemio, lleno de muebles acolchonados, pinturas excéntricas, paredes de ladrillo a la vista y alfombras persas. Habían libros por todas partes, y una gran televisión de pantalla plana empotrada en una esquina como si fuera una idea de último momento. Había una ordenada y oscura cocina en la esquina y una pared a mitad de altura separando una sección del dormitorio.

John camino por la estancia para luego sentarse en un sofá que parecía ser el lugar favorito de Sherlock para sentarse, en base a la cantidad de cuadernos, libretos y tazas de té vacías que se encontraban cerca. Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió, relajándose por primera vez en toda la noche. Los techos altos, que exponían las vigas y otros conductos, más la tenue iluminación, le daban al departamento la sensación de capsula, un refugio.

_Aquí es donde él vive, respira,  duerme, se ducha, lee y trabaja, pensó John. Esta es la casa de mi... eh, mi..._

Ahora no sabía cómo referirse a Sherlock en su propia mente. Había estado apegándose con fuerza a las genéricas etiquetas de amigo-colega-compañero, por lo que ahora su mente salía disparada tratando de andar por las ramas lingüísticas de novio-amante-pareja. Su mente no estaba preocupara redefiniendo esos términos, sino corriendo vertiginosamente libre en medio de sus fantasías nocturnas. Cada fantasía mundana que había tenido sobre Sherlock corría desenfrenada sobre sus pensamientos ahora que podía hacerlo. Fantasías sobre domingos por la mañana en la cama, viajes al extranjero, cenas con amigos, leyendo guiones el uno para el otro. Había imaginado mil cosas ordinarias, cosas del día a día que podría hacer con Sherlock y que había suprimido, y la idea de que ahora no tuviera que hacerlo lo estaba mareando. Sólo la idea de estar aquí en este departamento  con él, viendo la tele, cocinando la cena, afeitándose lado a lado en el espejo - esas actividades banales le parecían seductoras y embriagantes cuando se las imaginaba haciéndolas junto a Sherlock.

 _Ahora ve hacia adelante e imagínalo todo, John. Imagina todo, porque ahora puede suceder. Todo puede suceder._ Así que se sentó allí, de la manera en que el cuerpo de Sherlock habría usado ese sofá, dejo a su imaginación volar. Se imaginó andando por París con Sherlock. Lo imaginó teniendo que conocer a su familia. Se había imaginado todo tipo de cosas todos los días, todo el tiempo huyendo de lo que más quería imaginar.

Imaginarse el sexo con Sherlock era algo que había intentado muy duramente evitar, no siempre consiguiéndolo. John no era un completo ignorante de los cuerpos masculinos. Había estado en el ejército, donde a veces a los tíos se les iban las manos, y luego pasó la mayor parte de su vida adulta en la industria del cine, donde los hombres de ambas orientaciones estaban a menudo dispuestos, incluso ansiosos, de ampliar sus horizontes alegremente. Sin embargo, sus experiencias se limitaban al contacto oral y manual con hombres, y ninguno había sido en un contexto romántico. Él simplemente nunca se había sentido así con otro hombre.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se había sentido así con otra mujer. Había estado soltero la mayor parte de su vida, aunque hubiera tenido algunas relaciones de vez en cuando, no duraban más de un año. Y él había sido muy exigente en ese aspecto (ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido habían sido actrices, por ejemplo), pero la verdad es que nunca había sufrido de un corazón roto cuando estas terminaban.

Esta era otra verdad que tendría que enfrentar, y ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacerlo, y era que nunca había sentido por nadie lo que ahora sentía por Sherlock. Y era desconcertante, en extremo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?_

No habían tenido el mejor comienzo, pero desde la noche en que se había enfrentado a Sherlock por los _dailies_ y dónde habían dejado todo salir, algo hizó click. Habían encajado como si alguien hubiera tenido la idea de hacer una broma cósmica y tomar a dos hombres, tan diferentes en muchos sentidos, dividir cada uno de sus corazones por la mitad y ocultar una de las piezas dentro del otro, de modo que en cuanto se conocieran, quedaran atrapados sin saber por qué.

Sabía que era ridículo. Sabía que era algo más que comprar el carro(1) antes que el caballo, era comprar el carro incluso antes de tener el establo. Pero también sabía que no sería casual. No era una aventura, o un experimento, o un temporal romance del espectáculo. Era real, y eso lo excitaba y aterrorizaba a la vez.

No tenía miedo del contacto físico con un hombre. Ni siquiera estaba asustado de tener que ajustar sus propias ideas sobre su  sexualidad. Pero tenía miedo de lo que eso significaba, por su trayectoria y  la de Sherlock, lo que significaría para ellos hacerlo público. La atención de los medios sería horrible, la vida de la gente y sus relaciones tendían a ser, por lo menos, destrozadas en cámara. No tenía miedo de estar con Sherlock. Tenía miedo de todo lo que les rodeaba.

Se levantó y arrastró su maleta al dormitorio. Sacó algo de ropa limpia y se quitó su traje con manchas de maquillaje.

_Hmm. Una ducha._

Entró al cuarto de baño contiguo, que tenía un vestidor adjunto. Aunque el resto del departamento estuviera capturado por un desorden hogareño, el armario tenía un orden militar. Los ganchos para colgar estaban separados por una pulgada de diferencia, los trajes de Sherlock colgaban perfectamente planchados, sus zapatos se guardaban en filas, sus corbatas se ubicaban ordenadamente en una percha giratoria. John sonrió, extendiendo una mano para tocar una de las chaquetas, y luego fue a buscar una toalla.

Si él esperaba poner sus pensamientos sexuales fuera de su cabeza, la ducha había sido una mala idea. Estando de pie allí, donde sabía que Sherlock había estado muchas veces con el agua corriendo sobre su piel desnuda, igual a como corría por la de John ahora, era absurdo pero innegablemente excitante. John estaba tentado a empezar a masturbarse, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Se secó y vistió con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta suave, poniendo su ropa sucia en la bolsa del lavado.

_¿Ahora qué?_

Deseaba darle una mirada al departamento, tal vez incluso cumplir su amenaza de rebuscar entre las cosas de Sherlock, pero sinceramente, la cama lucía demasiado atractiva. Con eso fue bruscamente consciente de lo cansado que estaba. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior, nervioso por su viaje y la perspectiva de ver a Sherlock, desde entonces había estado viviendo a base de adrenalina. Una vez que su propósito fue alcanzado y las cosas entre ellos avanzaron, la adrenalina se desvaneció, dejándole más que un poco cansado.

La gran cama estaba perfectamente hecha. Se subió en ella y se estiró, un gemido de placer casi orgásmico escapo gracias a lo cómodo que estaba. Giró sobre su costado y descansó su cabeza contra la almohada.

_Sólo descansare  un momento. Luego me levantare, haré un poco de té y preparare algo de comer para cuando Sherlock llegue a  casa._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sherlock Holmes nunca había enfrentado reto actoral más difícil en su vida que el presentado en este momento ante él; tenía que mostrarse en una fiesta de clausura llena de actores, colaboradores, patrocinadores y directores y mantener un  comportamiento civilizado, mientras al mismo tiempo deseaba fervientemente que todos cayeran muertos para que pudiera irse de una vez.

La cortesía no era algo que él valorase o estuviera particularmente inclinado a practicar, pero era algo que había aprendido a imitar por necesidad. Se había visto obligado a aceptar, al principio de su carrera, que su capacidad para encontrar un trabajo interesante se restringía severamente si por lo menos no lanzaba una mirada llena de cordialidad hacia sus colegas. Nadie podría nominarlo a _miss_ simpatía, pero había aprendido a poner una sonrisa en su cara cuando era necesario.

Luego de que el contrato se firmara, las luces se apagaban.

Deseó poder decir ‘jódanse’ e irse, pero no podía. Habían al menos una docena de personas en la reunión cuya apreciación deseaba mantener, y una docena más que necesitaban de su atención para poder recuperarla. Si tan sólo se pudiera actuar por uno mismo, pero no se podía. Se necesitaban co-estrellas, productores, escritores, directores y malditos apretones de manos. No podía quemar sus puentes a buenas películas.

Especialmente no ahora. No cuando su destino estaba escrito en la pared, su maldita pared, podía ver con sombría resignación que pronto necesitaría aliados en el negocio. No sólo por su propio bien, sino por el de John.

_John._

Se fue a la barra por otro whisky sour, se tomó un respiro para cerrar los ojos e imaginar por un instante a John en su departamento. ¿Estaría sentado en su sofá? ¿Preparando té en la cocina? ¿Leyendo un libro o viendo la tele? El pensamiento de John allí, haciendo cualquiera de estas cosas tan ordinarias, era sorprendentemente atrayente. Tan reconfortante que hacía sentir cálido su interior.

John en su casa. John en su vida.

Él sólo quería estar allí con él y sentarse a su lado en el sofá, o beber el té que había hecho, o ver la tele con él. Incluso si eso fuera todo. Su presencia funcionaba como un bálsamo para la mente de Sherlock, calmante y estabilizante, y eso era algo que había llegado a tener en Toronto y había desaparecido desde entonces. Luego fluyó de vuelta cuando vio a John en su camerino, sonriéndole. Fue un sentimiento de paz el que se apoderó de todo el cuerpo de Sherlock y calmó lugares donde sólo sentía irritación por el mundo.

Armado con su bebida helada, le devolvió el saludo al mar de gente que no representaban más que una barrera entre él y un taxi.

_Falta poco._

_Estarás allí con él pronto. Piensa en esto como una prueba de concentración._

Oh, cielos. Esa idea no servía. Su mente irritantemente obstinada disfrutaba del reto, por lo que en cuanto el pensamiento llego a su cabeza, comenzó a arrojar más y más pensamientos distrayentes e imágenes para poner aún más a prueba su concentración.

_John esperándome. John en mi baño, tal vez tomando una ducha. Oh Dios, John desnudo en la ducha. John en mi cama. John (desnudo) en mi cama. John saludándome en la puerta con un beso. John saludándome (desnudo) en la puerta con un beso._

No se detuvo. Siguió y siguió como un bucle en su mente mientras conversaba con una acaudalada viuda que había donado una verdaderamente asombrosa cantidad de dinero para el Teatro Nacional. Después de que se fuera, él no podría decir de que trato la conversación ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero ella parecía ajena a su preocupación.

S _oy el mejor actor del mundo._

"¡Sherlock!"

Se dio la vuelta, luciendo otra expresión medianamente-agradable, pero cuando vio quién era, su expresión se hizo más genuina. "Thea, ¿Cómo estás?"

Intercambiaron besos en las mejillas. "¿Cuál es tu agenda para el próximo verano?", preguntó, sin preámbulos.

"Por ahora estoy de vacaciones. ¿Por qué?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente. "¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de hacer algo de buen viejo Shakespeare deconstruido?"

"Estoy intrigado."

"Pensé que sería mejor que te lo mencionara. He escuchando que estarías muy ocupado pronto, oh, sería en marzo o por ahí."

"¿Eso es lo que dicen?"

"No seas tímido. Esa película está en boca de todos por ahí y por allá."

"Me gustaría que no fuera así. Ya sabes cómo funciona cuando hay mucho ruido por anticipado. Luego todo se pone muy histriónico, entonces puede que la película no cumpla con todas las expectativas."

"¿Regresaras a Estados Unidos para hacer la publicidad?"

"No hasta noviembre."

"Escuché que tú y John pusieron la casa en llamas durante el rodaje. Imagino que será agradable volver a verlo."

Podría estar viendo a John de nuevo ahora mismo, si toda esta gente me dejara escapar. "Nos llevamos bastante bien, sí."

"Bien. Eso es bueno." Thea le sonrió comprensiva. "Bueno, ya sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en el teatro", dijo. "Por si te empezaras a aburrir de Hollywood."

Sherlock observaba su rostro, su cerebro trabajando para contener media docena de frases que lo regresarían al set de Para un extraño. Tragó saliva, mirando abajo hacia sus zapatos. "Thea…"

"La obra estuvo impresionante," dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. "Estuviste fantástico."

"Gracias."

Ella dio un paso más cerca. "Estaba en la oficina de Byron cuando Sally  coló a John por la puerta de personal", murmuró. "¿Qué haces todavía aquí?"

Sherlock tomó un trago. "¿Ahora?, no tengo idea."

"Le has hecho esperar suficiente. Te cubriré."

Él la miró fijamente, sentía que tenía unas ganas abruptas y repentinas de hacer algo que no podía explicar. "Thea, creo… creo que quiero abrazarte."

Ella rió. "Guarda tus abrazos para John." Ella extendió su mano y cogió el vaso entre sus dedos. "Ve. Te disculpare."

Sherlock la tomó por los hombros y le dio un grande, sonoro beso en la mejilla. "Te llamaré más tarde, hablaremos acerca del próximo verano." Sin esperar una respuesta, se volvió y caminó con propósito hacia las puertas. Sally, mostrando una clase de poder telepático que ella insistía en no poseer a pesar de todas las pruebas en contrario, estaba allí con su abrigo y maleta.

"Seguiré un rato más aquí por si la gente pregunta por ti," murmuró.

"Habla con Thea para que así no den diferentes versiones de por qué no estoy."

Ella le dio una palmadita en el brazo. "Consigue un poco para mí."

"Lo siento, Sally. No comparto." Le guiñó un ojo mientras salía por la puerta.

La vuelta a casa en taxi nunca le había parecido tan larga. Sherlock tamborileó sus dedos sobre su rodilla mientras el conductor manejaba por las calles. Naturalmente, pararon en cada luz roja y se detuvieron por interminables cruces de peatones. Sherlock sabía en su mente racional que este viaje en taxi era igual de largo que cualquier otro, pero el deseo apremiante de llegar al final alargaban el viaje de una forma que seguramente no estaba permitida por las leyes de la física.

Finalmente encontrándose allí, Sherlock lanzó algo de dinero al taxista y se arrojó dentro. Saludó a su portero y se metió en el ascensor.

Se recompuso durante el corto trayecto hasta su piso. No sería bueno echarse a correr como si le estuvieran disparando. Eso podría alarmar a John, y darle la impresión de que Sherlock no estaba en control de sus facultades en este momento. Se sacudió un poco y luego respiró hondo, calmando su rostro y enderezando su postura.

El ascensor se detuvo y entró en el departamento. Estaba en silencio. De hecho, lucía como siempre, pero había algo diferente. No se sentía vacío. Lógicamente, sabía que no poseía un aparato sensorial que le permitiera detectar la presencia de otra persona si no la podía ver, oír u oler, y por lo tanto, el sentimiento era una ilusión causada por el conocimiento previo de saber que alguien estaba allí. Sin embargo, la sensación se mantuvo, y se mantuvo poderosa. El departamento no estaba vacío. Tenía a John.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Sherlock _podía_ detectar el leve olor a jabón de la ducha y la ligera humedad en el aire. Así que John había tomado una ducha. Echó un vistazo en la cocina, que estaba oscura y desierta. John, obviamente, se había sentado por un breve momento en el sofá; varias de sus notas estaban revueltas. Pero él no estaba allí ahora, y Sherlock tampoco podía ver su maleta por ahí.

Se dirigió hacia al baño, preguntándose si John se había afeitado o tal vez tomado un baño. Tales ideas forzaron ciertos pensamientos nuevos e interesantes en su mente.

Pensamientos que fueron abruptamente cortados en el momento en que Sherlock vio a John, dormido en su cama.

Estaba de lado, con las rodillas recogidas y una mano sobre la almohada cerca de su mejilla. Su respiración era ligera y su cara tenía una expresión pacifica, la visión hizo que algo se moviera dentro de Sherlock.

Sherlock caminó tranquilamente hacia la cama y se inclinó sobre él. Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Su cabello estaba húmedo y olía al jabón de ducha de Sherlock. Sus pies estaban desnudos. Parecía pertenecer allí, como si se tratara de su casa; era evidente que se sentía a salvo, lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia y dormir en una cama en un departamento en el que nunca había puesto un pie antes de esta noche. Sherlock se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, subiendo su rodilla y mirando a ese hombre que ahora era su… ¿Exactamente qué? ¿Novio? ¿Amante? ¿Pareja? No conocía el lenguaje apropiado para describir lo que eran el uno para el otro. Eso tenía que ser un punto en su agenda. Definición de términos.

Independientemente del término correcto, su aplicación en su propia vida generaba una nueva y discordante sensación. Nunca había tenido un [insertar- término-aquí], sólo había tenido amantes ocasionales y estos habían terminado cuando inevitablemente la otra persona se había vuelto insufriblemente aburrida como para ser tolerada por más tiempo - o porque sus propios fracasos superaran inevitablemente su deseo por su fama de segunda mano, o el compañerismo intelectual o físico. No sabía por qué John parecía estar exento a cualquiera de estas normas establecidas con anterioridad en sus relaciones con otros compañeros, pero lo estaba. Tal vez todas las objeciones a sus anteriormente mencionados compañeros se resumían a una sola cosa: no eran John. No se podía criticar por no reconocer la naturaleza de esa carencia. Él no sabía que había estado esperando por John. Pero allí estaba, por fin.

Extendió la mano para tocar su hombro, luego vaciló. Su mano se quedó en el aire. Reflexionó si no sería más considerado dejarlo dormir. Probablemente estaba cansado por el viaje. ¿No sería eso agradable, algo que un novio haría? Por otra parte, no podía hablar por John, pero sospechaba que había estado esperando su regreso, y él podría no tomarse con  buenos ojos el que lo dejara dormir la primera noche que pasarían juntos.

Su mano retomó el camino, un dedo acaricio la frente del rubio. "John", murmuró. Dejó que sus dedos viajaran por la mejilla de John. Sentía la tensión empezar a formarse en el cuerpo relajado de John y sabía que estaba despertando. "¿John?"

John suspiró, luego respiro no tan profundamente. Se removió en la cama e hizo unos pequeños ruiditos al levantarse que tuvieron un efecto extraño en el estómago de Sherlock. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Miró a Sherlock y una lenta sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. "Hola", dijo, la palabra llegando a lugares imposibles.

"Hola", dijo Sherlock, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Te ves cómodo."

John lo miró por un momento, luego sus ojos se abrieron. "Oh Dios, ¿qué hora es?"

"Recién son pasada la medianoche."

"Oh, demonios. Sólo quería acostarme un momento, "dijo, sentándose.

"Está bien. Debes estar cansado."

"No, quería hacer té y  conseguir algo de comida para ambos antes de que llegaras a casa, y yo sólo me quedé dormido..." Sacudió la cabeza, como si lo hubiera arruinado todo.

"John, no quiero té o comida. Así que no pienses en eso."

Se bostezó y estiró, su camiseta levantándose hasta exponer una franja del pálido estómago. Se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado, todavía húmedo. "¿Cómo te fue en la post fiesta?"

"Terrible. Gracias a Dios por Thea, me cubrió mientras me escapaba."

"Ella te dirigió en 'Hedda Gabler', ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Sherlock miró a John. "Nunca me ha gustado socializar en este tipo de eventos, pero esta noche fue insoportable. Sabiendo que estabas aquí esperando por mí."

John se inclinó hacia delante, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Me gusta mucho tu departamento."

"Hmm. No vengo aquí muy a menudo. Mi apartamento en Los Ángeles  es mucho más soso, pero por desgracia estoy allí la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Tu presencia se siente aquí." John se acercó y puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Sherlock, atrayéndolo más cerca.

"Siempre pensé que faltaba algo," susurró Sherlock.

"¿Qué?" La palabra era apenas un susurro. John estaba mirando los labios de Sherlock.

"No sé, pero creo que es posible que lo hayas traído contigo." Eliminó la distancia y selló su boca contra la de John, deslizándose hacia delante en la cama para acercarlo más. John se derritió contra él y acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock, el beso tenía una calidez aún somnolienta. Continuaron besándose y acomodándose hasta que los dos estuvieron recostados sobre la cama, entrelazados como las piezas de un rompecabezas, aprendiendo la forma de la boca del otro. John llenaba sus brazos perfectamente; con un peso agradable sobre él, firme pero cómodo, era un ancla que evitaba que el cerebro de Sherlock  se fuera volando hacia una docena de diferentes líneas de pensamiento.

John retrocedió un poco y empujó la chaqueta de Sherlock fuera de sus hombros. "Quítate el abrigo y que se quede allí un rato," dijo con una sonrisa irónica, arrojando la chaqueta sobre una silla cercana. Besó los labios de Sherlock otra vez, dos veces, luego se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sus ojos recorriendo desde la frente hasta la barbilla de Sherlock. "Dios, tu rostro", murmuró. "Podría mirarlo durante horas."

Sherlock se removió un poco bajo el escrutinio. "John, yo… yo creo que debo advertirte."

"Uh oh. Eso suena mal."

"Realmente no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, o cómo hacer algo con esto."

"Bueno, te doy la máxima puntuación por tu técnica besando."

Miró a John a la cara, la idea de decepcionarlo era una bola de plomo frío asentada en su estómago. "No soy conocido por mi habilidad en las relaciones."

"Ni yo."

"Pero te llevas bien con la gente, eres una persona agradable. Yo soy… difícil."

"¿Estás insinuando que no soy un desafío?"

Sherlock suspiró. "John, por favor. Estoy tratando de tener una conversación real contigo acerca de nosotros. ¿No es lo que se hace? "

John se puso serio y se recostó un poco. "Estas en lo cierto. Lo siento."

"Las personas que en el pasado han intentado - esto- conmigo, al final me han encontrado desagradable."

"Tal vez no eran las personas correctas."

"Talvez no. Pero me parece que la mera idea de que llegases a una conclusión similar me está poniendo nervioso."

John lo tomo de las manos. "Sherlock, con estas otras personas. ¿Te habías preocupado por ellas? "

"Lo suficiente como para aceptar su compañía."

"¿Has tenido esta conversación con alguna de ellas?"

"No. Supuse que sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo."

"¿Tú ..." Vio a John tragar saliva. "¿Sentiste por ellas lo que sientes por mí?"

"Ni remotamente", dijo, atrapado en su lugar por la mirada de John.

"¿Y crees que tal vez por eso es que no funcionó? No sólo porque es probable que te comportaras como un cabrón con todas ellas, pero esas relaciones no fueron lo suficientemente importantes como para que hicieras el esfuerzo. Y siempre hay que esforzarse, Sherlock. Yo tampoco soy un príncipe que resplandece lleno de perfección. Ambos tropezaremos en la oscuridad y tendremos que seguir." Suspiró. "Si hacemos esto, ¿Será importante? ¿Será una prioridad? ¿Vas a poner el esfuerzo para hacer que funcione? "

"Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario."

John sonrió. "Entonces, ¿A quién le importa lo que ocurrió antes con otras personas? Oí a alguien decir una vez que todas las relaciones fallan, hasta que una no lo hace. Sé que sólo hemos estado juntos por, oh..." Miró su reloj. "A lo mucho unas cuatro horas hasta ahora, pero no es algo trivial para mí."

"Ni para mí"

"Creo que tenemos una oportunidad."

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos, a sus increíblemente azules y profundos ojos, encontrando algo que nunca había visto antes, por lo menos no dirigido a él - no cuando una cámara no estaba rodando. "Yo también lo creo."

"Entonces deja de preocuparte. Es un poco pronto para estar buscando razones por las que esto podría no funcionar."

"Entendido."

"Y, bueno… este no es exactamente el tema más romántico para nuestra primera noche juntos, ¿No crees?" Sherlock comprobó la expresión de John, no parecía irritado, simplemente desconcertado.

"Pensé que lo mejor sería ser honesto y directo. ¿No es lo que siempre se espera?"

"Sí, por lo general. Pero mira, Sherlock… te conozco. ¿No te parece? "

"Sí. Mejor que nadie."

"Sé quién eres. No te estoy pidiendo que cambies por mí. Sé que no puedes, y no me gustaría que lo hagas. Así que, mientras yo tenga permitido irritarme contigo a veces, tienes permitido continuar siendo difícil."

La esperanza creció en el pecho de Sherlock, la esperanza de algo que no había consentido jamás como una posibilidad realista: encontrar a alguien que lo aceptara tal y como era. "Sólo quería que tomaras una decisión informada."

"La única información que necesito es saber como de mierda me sentí mientras te veía irte de Toronto, eso me destruyó un poco más que estar lejos de ti durante casi todo el verano, y en este momento estoy tan malditamente contento con sólo estar aquí contigo que si me pidieras dejarlo todo y huir contigo a Islandia, lo único que diría es '¿Cuándo nos vamos?' "

Sherlock sonrió. "¿Islandia?"

"A cualquier sitio. Islandia, Madagascar, la Antártida, Cleveland; lo que sea."

"Por favor, John. No seas ridículo. Nunca le pediría a nadie que me acompañase a Cleveland."

John se rió, la alegría filtrándose con cada sonido, y Sherlock pensó que si pudiera hacer que John riera así todos los días de sus vidas lo estaría haciendo bien. Se lanzó hacia adelante y presionó a John de nuevo contra el colchón, beso la risa de su boca. John envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y entrelazó sus piernas juntas, devolviendo los besos de Sherlock con entusiasmo. Agarró la camisa de Sherlock y la sacó fuera de sus pantalones, entonces Sherlock sintió sus manos, calientes y suaves, recorrer la piel desnuda de su espalda. Gruñó en la boca de John y sus besos se volvieron de tiernos y lánguidos a llenos de urgencia y calor.

La parte del cerebro de Sherlock que no tenía ningún interés en este tipo de actividades se alejó flotando, observando con desapegado interés cómo la mayoría de sus centros racionales se pusieron en modo de espera y el núcleo masculino de testosterona se impulso hacia afuera, aunque normalmente fuera intimidado hasta quedarse oculto, se lanzó hacia delante y se afirmó. Observó  todo desde una distancia segura, fascinado por la potencia de la respuesta, por el instinto primitivo del celo que se hizo cargo. No parecía importar que el gen que lo impulsaba a acoplarse fuera irrelevante aquí, lo único que importaba era que tenía a su compañero elegido extendido debajo de él y que quería estar con él hasta que ambos perdieran el conocimiento.

John se arqueó contra él y Sherlock pudo sentir su erección bajo los vaqueros, la dureza contra sus pantalones. Presionó sus caderas hacia abajo, acercándolas a John y se restregó contra él. "Oh Dios, Sherlock," John gimió, envolviendo su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Sherlock.

Sherlock se arrodilló y trajo a John con él; se apresuraron a quitarse las camisas el uno al otro. John lo agarró y tiró de él hacia abajo, luego su piel caliente estaba por todas partes. Besó su camino por el cuello de John, sus labios buscando el latido del pulso de John. Sintió las manos de John deslizarse por su espalda y posar deliberadamente sus dos manos sobre su culo. Se rió entre dientes contra la garganta de John. "¿Estamos ansiosos?"

"Tienes el culo más espectacular en este y en el otro lado del charco", dijo John. "Estaba loco por ponerle mis manos encima. Dios, se siente aún mejor de lo que parece. "Giro su cara contra la de Sherlock hasta que sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo. "Si sólo estos putos pantalones no estuvieran en el camino."

"Si desea que se vayan, haz algo al respecto," Sherlock murmuró, las palabras colándose entre besos y caricias. Metió una mano debajo de la cadera de John y consiguió su propio pedazo de trasero. "Yo ciertamente tengo esa intención."

John se rió y movió sus manos hacia la cremallera de Sherlock. En un corto tiempo, ambos habían bajado la cremallera del otro. John no se molestó con el resto del pantalón, sólo metió la mano dentro y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Sherlock. Por un momento la visión de Sherlock se puso blanca, como un destello brillante, haciendo que se mordiese el labio. "John, Dios mío, ten piedad", jadeó.

"Sin piedad. Tampoco espero eso de tu parte."

"Bien." Sherlock dejo los pantalones vaqueros de John abiertos y se cambió un poco de posición para que ambos pudieran tocarse mejor entre sí. Enterró la cara en el hombro de John mientras le acariciaba, sus caderas moviéndose inconscientemente en la mano de John. "John... sí, John..."

"Fuerte," John gimió. "Sherlock, Dios... Quiero verte venirte..."

Una especie de gemido ahogado salió de la garganta de Sherlock, lo que desencadenó un eco similar en la columna de John. Llevó su mano a la cara y lamió la palma, luego regresó a la polla de John, tirando de ella con movimientos suaves y largos, moviendo el pulgar sobre la cabeza y saboreando cada estremecimiento que sentía atravesar el cuerpo de John. "Tú primero," gruñó.

John gritó y su cuerpo se tensó, corriéndose en la mano de Sherlock. El sonido de su orgasmo y el movimiento de su mano, que continuaba moviéndose sobre Sherlock, lo enviaron a este al límite. Sherlock presionó su boca contra el hombro de John, sus dientes firmemente encajados en el músculo de allí, llegó al clímax con el nombre de John entre sus labios, diciéndolo sobre la piel tibia de su garganta.

Se quedaron allí jadeando por un momento. "Jesucristo," John dijo, con la voz entrecortada. "Acabamos de arruinar nuestros pantalones como unos adolescentes."

"No creo que recuerde esa parte de mi adolescencia", dijo Sherlock, sin moverse de su lugar cómodo, con medio cuerpo sobre John.

John se rió entre dientes. "Supongo que estamos empezando desde el principio. Bien podríamos haber estado en el asiento trasero del Ford Anglia de mi madre."

Sherlock levantó la cabeza y sacó su mano fuera de los pantalones de John, tratando de limpiarlo en el proceso. "Lo siento, eso no fue lo que esperabas", dijo, el nudo de ansiedad volviendo.

"¡Oh Dios, no! Deja de hacer eso. Mira, también soy bastante nuevo en esto. He estado con algunos hombres, pero..." Suspiró y puso una mano en la mejilla de Sherlock. "Nunca he estado realmente con uno, uno que signifique algo. Nunca he tenido un amante de ese tipo, al igual que tú. No hay prisa, ¿verdad? "

"Ninguno en absoluto."

"Entonces no nos preocupemos. Trabajemos con esto. Seguramente no pensaste que me gustaría hacerlo en el piso de la cocina durante la primera ronda, ¿verdad?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Bueno, estaba pensando que la alfombra del salón sería más cómoda, pero como más te guste."

John se echó a reír a carcajadas. "Ven aquí. Vamos a limpiarnos y quizás luego meternos debajo de las sábanas."

Se levantaron para tener una pequeña sesión de limpieza rápida. Sherlock se puso los pantalones de su pijama y John se puso boxers limpios. Regresaron a la habitación, con las manos juntas y los labios dándose pequeños y castos besos. Sherlock se recostó sobre las almohadas con un profundo suspiro. "John, espero que esto no sea muy decepcionante, pero… Estoy hecho polvo."

"Oh, gracias a Dios", dijo John, rápidamente. "Yo también, tengo algo de _Jet lag_ , y apenas he dormido desde que llegué aquí. Vamos a dormir un poco." Se volvió a su lado, con las manos metidas debajo de su mejilla, y le sonrió a Sherlock. "Sabes, sólo dormir a tu lado es bastante genial."

Sherlock levantó una mano y deslizó un dedo por la mejilla de John. "Por lo general no me gusta dormir. Es un mal necesario que impide el trabajo. Puede que ahora sea casi agradable. Voy a tener algo que esperar de esto."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Buenos sueños?"

"No. Verte aquí cuando me despierte."

El rostro de John hizo algo poco claro que parecía variar entre una especie de sonrisa y los inicios de las lágrimas. El resultado final fue ninguno, simplemente una expresión suave que hizo que la respiración de Sherlock se cortara por un momento. "Sí. Estaré aquí. "Se deslizó más cerca y lo besó, su mano apoyada sobre el corazón de Sherlock. Sherlock la cubrió con la suya y le devolvió el beso. "Buenas noches," susurró John.

"Buenas noches, John."

John se acomodo sobre las almohadas, tomándose un momento para llevar el edredón a sus hombros, y dentro de unos minutos su respiración se ralentizó y profundizó, y Sherlock sabía que estaba dormido. Él simplemente se quedó allí, mirando la parte trasera de la cabeza de John por un momento, maravillándose de que tal cosa como John Watson en su cama de hecho pudiera suceder.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John se despertó a las siete a.m. Estaba increíblemente cálido y confortable, y no quería despertarse, excepto que si no lo estuviera, se estaría perdiendo la extraordinaria sensación de Sherlock Holmes acurrucado contra él, su cuerpo curvado atrás de su espalda y un brazo sujetando la cintura de John. Suspiró y se apretó otro poco hacia él. El brazo de Sherlock lo sujetó aún más y John sintió como acomodaba su cara en la parte posterior de su cuello, luego sintió el suave toque de unos labios posarse allí. John entrelazó sus dedos sobre su vientre y volvió la cabeza un poco para acariciar el rostro de Sherlock.

Los labios de Sherlock besaron todo lo que había a su paso, hasta llegar a la parte de enfrente de su cuello, entonces John se inclinó sobre su espalda para poder girarse y besarlo correctamente, ambos exhalando sus adormiladas respiraciones mientras sus lenguas se enrollaban entre sí, sus cuerpos entrelazados con mucha menos ropa, no teniendo que lidiar con tanta como la noche anterior.

John hizo ponerse a Sherlock sobre su espalda, para luego besarle desde el cuello hasta el pecho. Tenía la piel suave y pálida sobre su torso ligeramente musculoso; se agitaba bajo los labios de John mientras se removía en la cama. Deslizó los pantalones de pijama de Sherlock abajo y se llevó su pene a la boca. Oyó a Sherlock suspirar profundamente, luego sintió sus dedos agarrar su cabello, no tirando, sólo sujetándolo. Instó a las piernas de Sherlock a abrirse y a subir una por encima de su hombro. Sherlock todavía no decía nada, pero un grave gemido salió de su garganta. John se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba y vio a Sherlock con los ojos cerrados y el cuello ladeado, mordiendo ese delicioso labio inferior suyo, y la vista fue casi suficiente como para hacer que se venga sin ni siquiera haberse tocado.

Sujetó sus caderas contra el colchón mientras movía su boca de arriba a abajo por el miembro de Sherlock, dentro y afuera, alternando besos con la boca abierta y sacudidas largas. Ya había hecho esto antes, un par de veces, pero no después de compartir una cama con el hombre en cuestión, despertando a su lado después de una noche llena de sueños con él.

Las caderas de Sherlock se sacudieron y luego gruñó mientras se corría dentro de la boca de John; él se lo tragó, una práctica aprendida en el ejército, donde no dejar ningún desastre era prioridad. Sherlock se derrumbó, con el pecho agitado, y John se arrastró de vuelta hacia arriba de su cuerpo para presionar besos en su garganta. Él ya estaba volviéndose a dormir, tal y como John había esperado. A Sherlock no le gustaba dormir mucho mientras estaba trabajando, y él sabía que su rutina habitual de noche de clausura implicaba echarse en la cama y no salir por varios días. No esperaba que Sherlock durmiera mucho esta vez, pero necesitaría al menos un par de horas más. John mismo ya estaba completamente despierto. "Vuelve a dormir", le susurró a Sherlock al oído.

"Mmm," dijo, sus labios apretándose como si quisiera darle un beso a John. John extendió el edredón a su alrededor y pasó una mano por los rizos desordenados. Besó su mejilla, dándole un último vistazo, a continuación, salió de la cama.

Se puso unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta y se encaminó a la cocina. La encontró bien surtida y ordenada, sin duda gracias a Sally. Hizo una taza de café; con un poco de recién hecho tendría una mejor perspectiva que la conseguida la noche anterior.

Sherlock tenía lo que parecía cada libro jamás escrito. Ellos estaban atiborrados sin orden ni concierto en las estanterías, algunas eran talladas y adornadas, otras parecían armadas por él mismo. Tenía un par de carteles de películas enmarcadas, una de las de Hitchcock ‘ _The Lady Vanishes’_ , y una del propio Sherlock ‘ _Out of Noise’_ , la película con la que había ganado su primera nominación al Oscar y lo convirtió en una estrella internacional, arrastrándolo fuera de la semi-oscuridad del teatro británico y las películas de la BBC.

John había visto su preestreno en Londres. Había ido con Clive, con quien había estado filmando ‘ _Gosford Park’_ en ese momento. Se habían sentado en el cine y vieron la película desarrollarse con asombro. "¿Quién es ese chico?", Le había preguntado a Clive. "No lo conozco"

"Se llama Sherlock Holmes. Lo vi interpretar a Hamlet en Stratford el verano pasado. Me golpeo en el trasero", Clive había dicho. "Míralo. Él será grande."

Sherlock había actuado a no menos de una docena de personajes en _Out of Noise_ , aunque sólo uno de ellos era real, y uno nunca pronunciaba una sola línea de diálogo. Era la historia de una aburrida oficinista treintañera que todos los días pasaba por la misma calle en su camino de regreso a casa donde un violinista siempre tocaba. Ella queda fascinada por su bella manera de tocar, y en su mente imagina muchas vidas e historias diferentes a su alrededor, fijándose tanto en él hasta el punto de poner en peligro su matrimonio y su trabajo. La representación de sus imaginaciones se mostraban a modo de mini-cuentos, y en cada uno de ellos, Sherlock actuaba como una versión ligeramente diferente de su carácter real. En una actuaba ruda, con sombras y matices, y el mundo del cine se había sentado y tomado nota. Su primera nominación a mejor actor había tenido un resultado forzoso, y muchos aún creían que debía haber ganado. John sonrió, preguntándose qué habría pensado su yo de hace diez años si alguien le hubiera dicho que en diez años estaría dándole  a ese joven una mamada mañanera.

John se acercó a la chimenea, una gran construcción de piedra con bordes metálicos de estaño martillado que sobresalía de la parte superior de la misma y que serpenteaba a través del techo. Había una cuchilla atravesando una pila de cartas sobre una repisa de la chimenea junto a una calavera. John la cogió. "Pobre Yorick", murmuró, riéndose de sí mismo por sacar viejos chiste de Hamlet. Regreso el cráneo  a su sitio.

Entonces lo vio. Allí, en la repisa de la chimenea, detrás de una lámpara de aceite, situado en un lugar poco visible. El Oscar de Sherlock, el que había ganado por _Kanizsa_. John lo miró durante un momento antes de sujetarlo. No parecía real, parecía como uno de esos regalos de las tiendas de novedades. Pero por supuesto que era real. John había visto a Sherlock aceptándolo. Lo puso de nuevo en su sitio, con cautela, preguntándose si Sherlock obtendría uno nuevo este año.

Incluso se atrevió a preguntarse si él podría conseguir uno propio, esos pensamientos eran peligrosos.

Con el café hecho, John se hizo una tostada y se instaló en la barra del desayuno. Se coló en la habitación, comprobando que Sherlock aún dormía, y trajó consigo su ordenador portátil. Lo encendió y descargo algunos guiones que Mike le había enviado por correo, pensando que bien podría trabajar un poco.

Estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba despierto hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por los hombros. ¿Leyendo chismes otra vez? Eso te pudrirá el cerebro", dijo Sherlock, con la voz ronca por el sueño y dándole un beso a John a un lado del cuello.

"Estoy leyendo guiones, muchas gracias."

"¿Algo bueno?"

"Tal vez, sí. Mike dice que los rumores de Para un extraño fueron suficientes como para que consiguiera cierto interés en papeles serios. ¿Has recibido alguna tú? "

"No he estado buscando nuevos proyectos. Quería concentrarme en mi actuación. "John vio como Sherlock se acercaba a la cafetera para servirse una taza. Sherlock lo miró por encima del hombro. "¿Estas mirando mi trasero?"

Los ojos de John se movieron hacia arriba, apenas consciente de que de hecho, estaba mirándole el trasero. "Bueno, no puedo evitarlo, está justo ahí."

Sherlock regresó a la barra del desayuno y se inclinó para besar a John, en los labios esta vez. Se echó hacia atrás sólo una pulgada más o menos. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?, preguntó.

John suspiró. "No estoy seguro. Creo que tengo al menos un par de días."

"¿Incluso… una semana?"

"¿Quieres que me quede tanto tiempo?"

"John, si fuera por mí, te quedarías para siempre."

John sonrió, sintiéndose absurdamente cálido y ridículo. "Una semana es posible."

"¿Y qué opinas acerca de Sussex?"

"No creo que tenga ningún pensamiento especial con respecto a Sussex. ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo una casa allí. No es un palacio, sólo una casa de campo, pero es privada. Hay un encantador pueblo donde uno va a tomar el té, comer panecillos y esas cosas. Estaba pensando que podríamos... bueno, ir por allí. Pasar algún tiempo juntos."

John se le quedó mirando. "Tú… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? ¿A tu casa de campo en Sussex? "

"¿Sí?", dijo Sherlock, arqueando una ceja. "Has dicho que irías a la Antártida conmigo, así que sospeche que Sussex estaría bien."

"No, es sólo - ¿Qué haríamos?"

"¿Hablar? ¿Leer? ¿Pasear? ¿Ver películas? ¿Quedarnos en cama hasta que sea asquerosamente tarde? No sé, ¿Qué hace la gente durante sus vacaciones? "

"¿Tener tanto sexo como sea humanamente posible?"

Sherlock se sonrojó y sonrió, un poco tímido. "No quería ser el que lo sugiriera, pero estaría a favor de que así fuera."

John sonrió. "Eso suena perfecto. ¿Cuándo podemos salir? "

"Cuando queramos. Sally traerá mi coche en cuanto estemos listos para salir. Necesitaremos empacar."

"¡Entonces a empacar! Nos la pasaremos genial en el pueblo." La idea de ir a un lugar donde no habrían fotógrafos al acecho en cada arbusto sonaba inmensamente atractiva, y la imaginación de John ya lo estaba seduciendo mostrándole imágenes de una estancia acogedora con Sherlock, días enteros en la cama, caminatas, sexo al aire libre y un encantador pub local.

"Oh, hay algo que puedes hacer mientras yo empaco", dijo Sherlock, regresándose a mitad de camino a la habitación.

"¿Qué?"

"Guarda todos esos DVDs. No queremos olvidar las obras completas de John Watson para nuestra maratón de películas, ¿verdad? "

John abrió la boca y lanzó un almohadón del sofá en su dirección. "Te matare en cuanto te atrape", dijo. Sherlock se alejó bailando, riendo. John sacudió la cabeza, regresando su atención a la laptop. "Bastardo descarado."

Sherlock era un bastardo descarado, entre otras cosas menos encantadores, pero John empezaba a sospechar que podría estar enamorado de ese bastardo descarado.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued…**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas clave para el Capítulo 8(Mad_Lori):**

  1. He mantenido la dirección de Sherlock como la del 221B de Baker Street, pero, obviamente, he presentado un departamento muy diferente al canon. Pensé que, dada la naturaleza UA del fic, podía salirme con la mía, y el Actor!Sherlock tendría otro tipo de departamento diferente al de nuestro detective consultor.
  2. Thea es Thea Sharrock, directora de teatro, probablemente más famosa por poner en escena el reestreno de "Equus" protagonizada por Daniel Radcliffe. Ella también dirigió a Benedict en "After the Dance."
  3. La cita sobre todos los defectos en las relaciones son cortesía de un columnista de consejos sexuales estadounidense llamado Dan Savage.
  4. Clive es Clive Owen. Quién realmente participo en Gosford Park, a diferencia de John Watson.



 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

**Notas de la Traducción:**

(1) Carro .- En la versión original dice “cart” , lo que viene a ser el carro que se ata a los animales, normalmente a caballos, para transportar personas u cosas pesadas, puede llamarse también “carreta”.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la Traductora:**

¿Y qué tal?  *-* ¿Alguien se quedo babeando por más? 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Título Original :** Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :** Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

.

**Chapter 9**

.

 

Sally apareció al mediodía, con dos grandes bolsas con la compra. John sacó su maleta fuera de la habitación. "No estoy seguro de tener suficiente ropa para la semana", dijo.

"No te preocupes", dijo Sally, señalando las bolsas. "Salí y compré un poco más."

Sherlock se echó a reír al ver la expresión asombrada de John. "Pero -  cómo -"

"Llamé a Harry y le pregunte tu talla. Tienes de todo. La casa está completamente equipada, así que no necesitaran nada más que a ustedes y su ropa. Aunque, la ropa también podría ser opcional", dijo, sonriéndole a Sherlock.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. "Ves, John, ¿Te das cuenta? Y pensar que estabas preocupado porque nadie bromeara de manera sugerente a nuestra costa. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Sally ", dijo, yendo al baño por su propia maleta.

John lo vio alejarse, sonriendo, pero cuando se volvió hacia Sally, ella estaba justo en frente de él. Saltó un poco. "Jesús, Sally, ten cuidado."

"¿Entonces todo está bien?", dijo ella, mirándole especulativamente.

"Sí, todo bien. Gracias por la ropa."

Ella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Parecía como si estuviera preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Mira… se bueno con él, ¿De acuerdo? Sé que es un bastardo gruñón, pero en cierto modo le quiero."

John sonrió. "Voy a ser tan bueno con él como se merece en este momento, ¿Está bien para ti?"

"Supongo que es lo mejor que podemos esperar." Dijo ella, dándole una palmadita en el brazo. "Gracias. Lucen irritantemente felices."

"Creo que lo estamos." Y él lo estaba. Ridículamente, vertiginosamente, atravesando-un-campo-de-flores-silvestres, felices.

"Sally, no me llames a menos de que la tierra este ardiendo, ¿De acuerdo?" Sherlock ordenó, arrastrando su maleta fuera de la habitación. "Estaré muy ocupado. Voy a llevar mi portátil, así que puedes enviarme un correo si surge algo."

"Estoy bastante segura de que _algo_ se vendrá," dijo ella, sonriendo.

Sherlock rodo los ojos. "¿Ya terminaste con la hora de la comedia? Vamos, John. Alejemos nuestros espíritus de todas estas personas aburridas."

Todos se amontonaron en el ascensor, omitiendo el vestíbulo y bajando directamente a un garaje subterráneo. Sherlock y Sally encabezaban la marcha y John se limitaba a seguirlos, hasta que se dio cuenta de a dónde se dirigían y se detuvo en seco. " ¡Dios mío Sherlock!"

Él se detuvo, volviéndose hacia John. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Ese es tu coche?", preguntó John, incrédulo. Caminaban hacia un Jaguar XK convertible de color negro, brillante y elegante. Parecía Sherlock en forma de coche.

"Sí. ¿Por qué, qué tipo de coche tienes? "

"Conduzco un Honda. Un bonito Honda, lo reconozco, pero... "

Sherlock miró al coche y luego de vuelta a la incrédula cara de John. "¿Algún problema?"

"No, es sólo… algo así como un sueño húmedo en ruedas, por decirlo de alguna manera."

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Si tú lo dices. No tengo un gran interés por los autos." Abrió el maletero y lanzó su maleta al interior, junto con las bolsas de Sally. John acomodo su propia maleta al lado de la de Sherlock.

"¿Por qué este coche, si no te interesan?"

"Oh, no lo sé. Greg dijo una vez que a él siempre le había gustado este modelo. Yo quería un coche, así podría ir a Sussex siempre que quisiera, así que compré éste." Le lanzó las llaves a John, que las cogió por reflejo.

"¿Qué, quieres que conduzca yo?"

"No me gusta conducir, y tú pareces bastante capacitado."

"No conozco el camino."

"John, ¿Podrías tratar de mantener el ritmo? Conozco el camino y estoy seguro de que te has percatado de que voy a estar en el coche contigo."

"¡Oh, cállate, genio idiota!"

Sally negó con la cabeza. "Ustedes dos se escuchan como un matrimonio."

John trotó hacia la parte delantera del coche, admirándolo. Estaba salivando a la expectativa de poder conducir fuera de Londres en ese auto. "¿Podemos tener el techo bajado?" preguntó, emocionado.

Sally vaciló. "Mejor no, por lo menos hasta que estén fuera de la ciudad", dijo.

John se desanimó un poco. "Oh. Está bien." Sería demasiado fácil ser vistos juntos con la capota bajada. Se metió en el coche, lanzando un suspiro por la forma en que el asiento de cuero lo acunó. Sherlock se sentó en el lado del pasajero.

"Pasen un buen rato chicos", dijo Sally, guiñándoles un ojo.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre John y miró a Sally por la ventanilla. "Si estas utilizando ‘un buen rato’ como un eufemismo educado para no tener que decir sexo, me atrevo a decir que no requerimos de un recordatorio." John se atragantó un poco, tosiendo mientras sentía ponerse rojas sus orejas. Puso en marcha el coche, evitando los ojos de Sally.

"Um, que te vaya bien," se las arregló para decir, apenas lanzándole una mirarla mientras sacaba el auto del  garaje y lo llevaba a la calle. "¿Por dónde vamos?"

"Seguramente eres consciente de que Sussex se encuentra al sur."

"¿Vas a ser así de insufrible todo el camino?"

Sherlock no dijo nada por un momento. "Lo siento. Me temo que es algo así como un reflejo."

John se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo y lo miró. "Hey", dijo. Sherlock lo miró. Lucía un poco preocupado. "Ven aquí", murmuró. Sherlock se inclinó y John le dio un beso. "Me gusta sufrir tu insufribilidad."

"Eso no tienen ningún sentido." Sherlock dijo, pero la preocupación había desaparecido de su rostro. "Debemos tomar la A21 hacia el sur."

"Bien", dijo John, dando la vuelta al Hyde Park. "Entonces, ¿Cómo es esta casa de campo tuya? ¿Debo esperar un escudero y establos? "

"No realmente. Está cerca de Hailsham. Una pequeña y encantadora ciudad. Está un poco al norte de Eastbourne."

John pisó el acelerador, temblando de placer por la forma en que el coche ronroneaba, saltaba y obedecía sus órdenes. "Oh, no podrás apartarme de este auto" dijo.

"Nunca he entendido la estereotípica fascinación masculina por los autos."

"¿Cómo que no? Escucha eso. Lo sientes cuando lo conduces. Es como el sexo."

"Hmm. Sólo lo dices porque _todavía_ no has tenido sexo _conmigo_."

John miró a Sherlock, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa llena de suficiencia en el rostro. "Sí, lo he tenido."

Sherlock parpadeó. "Pero, no hemos hecho..."

"¿Hemos tenido orgasmos en presencia del otro?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Así que hemos tenido relaciones sexuales."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir."

"Sé lo que quisiste decir." Condujo en silencio durante un rato, reflexionando sobre el tema. "¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?"

"No. ¿Y tú? "

"No."

"Bueno, no te preocupes. He investigado."

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. "¿Investigado? Espero que no fuera una investigación de laboratorio."

Sherlock rió. "No. Y no necesite la ayuda de ningún sujeto de prueba. Pero hay literalmente miles de recursos para educarse uno mismo."

"Así que si todo lo que has hecho ha sido investigar, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ser un estupendo amante?"

"La confianza es un componente clave para un buen desempeño sexual, John."

"Fingir hasta que lo consigues, ¿eh?"

"Esperemos que no tengamos que recurrir a eso."

"¿Y exactamente cuándo empezaste con tu proyecto educativo?"

"Hace un par de semanas."

"¿Así que has pasado las últimas semanas, mientras ni siquiera estábamos en contacto, investigando cómo exactamente hacer para tener sexo conmigo?"

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Realmente estabas preparando para cualquier eventualidad, ¿no?"

"¿No es siempre mejor estar preparado? De todos modos, tuve..." Se detuvo y carraspeó un poco. "Tuve la esperanza de que mi investigación resultara útil."

"Bueno, me atrevería a decir que podría serlo." John frunció el ceño. "Pero… ¿Y si nunca más nos volvíamos a ver otra vez"

"¿De verdad crees que siquiera era una posibilidad, John?"

John entrecerró sus ojos por un segundo. "No. No lo era." La mirada de Sherlock era cálida, sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa. John regresó sus ojos a la carretera y siguió conduciendo, sintiéndose muy contento con su vida en este momento.

Tal vez demasiado contento. Era tiempo de que algo fuera terriblemente mal. Eso lo puso en alerta, buscando un camión saliendo de un callejón o peatones distraídos o un trozo de hielo muy duro -aunque no estuvieran de temporada- que podrían arruinar todo en un santiamén.

Sherlock suspiró. "Deja de buscar problemas."

"¿Cómo sabes en lo que estoy pensando?"

"Estás pensando que las cosas van muy bien, por lo que estás a la espera de que algo las arruine. Algunos grupos lo conocen como una profecía autocumplida."

"Bueno, las cosas no pueden ir bien todo el tiempo, ¿no? Estoy en un hermoso auto con mi precioso novio, conduciendo a una casa de campo en Sussex, donde pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos en la cama. Este sería el momento perfecto para que los dioses empezaran a pensar que he sido demasiado feliz y que es hora de que algo malo me pase."

Miró a Sherlock, que lo miraba lleno de sorpresa. "¿Eso es lo que soy?"

"¿Tú eres qué?"

"Tu novio."

John se removió en su asiento. "Supongo que nunca hablamos acerca de cómo llamarnos entre nosotros, ¿Verdad?... ¿No te gusta eso?"

"¿Cuáles son mis alternativas?"

"Umm… Supongo que "socio" es el término educado."

Sherlock hizo una mueca. "Suena tan seco y coorporativo."

"¿Amante?"

"Eso es un poco íntimo para una conversación casual, ¿no es cierto?"

"Siempre he pensado lo mismo. Bueno, buscar más allá de estos tres empieza a ser ridículo. Dada la opciones, me quedo con 'novio'."

Sherlock hizo un vago sonido de refunfuño. "Si tenemos que hacerlo."

John se detuvo en una intersección en Westminster. Miró a su derecha, y lo que vio allí le cayó como una piedra en el estómago. Era un paparazzi sobre una moto, su cámara colgaba a su espalda. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sherlock se le adelantó.

"Las ventanas son polarizadas, John. No puede vernos."

John resopló aliviado. "Oh. Eso es… bueno, sí. Bueno." Podía sentir a Sherlock mirarlo pero mantuvo sus ojos firmemente puestos al frente. Él, al menos, quería disfrutar del viaje antes de comenzar con la docena de conversaciones difíciles que tendrían que tener.

John condujo a través de todo Londres, tratando de no pensar en los fotógrafos al acecho. Sherlock y él charlaron todo el camino sobre nada en particular. Sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad, las escuelas a las que habían ido de niños, las cosas que odiaban de Los Ángeles. Muy pronto llegaron al campo. Y según lo prometido, se detuvieron en una gasolinera y John pudo bajar la capota. Sherlock entró en la tienda y regresó con dos tazas de té. John volvió al coche y lo puso en marcha, los dos se pusieron sus gafas de sol, sonriéndose alocadamente el uno al otro. "Ahora, así es como uno se va de vacaciones", dijo John. Aceleró fuera de la gasolinera y rugió por la A21 hacia Hailsham.

Después de recorrer unas pocas millas Sherlock le hizo salirse de la carretera principal y desviarse por un camino rural menos transitado. John suspiró e inclinó su rostro hacia el sol de principios de septiembre. El olor de los árboles y la hierba cortada llenaban el aire, todo parecía bien en el mundo. Sherlock había doblado su cuerpo en el asiento de tal manera en que pudiera estirar sus increíblemente largas piernas y descansar los pies en la ventana, los tobillos cruzados. No hablaron mucho mientras John conducía. El rugido del viento a través del auto lo hacía difícil, y John no podía hablar por Sherlock, pero si por sí mismo, y estaba contento con esa calma. No sabía que estaba sucediendo entre ellos que lo hacía sentirse tan feliz y emocionado, pero eso también requería que hiciera algunos ajustes internos sobre sí mismo, y sin duda sería algo que tendría que seguir haciendo. Ya no era más John Watson, el soltero, o John Watson, él que tenía una novia falsa. Era John Watson, que tenía una pareja real, de carne y hueso. Que era hombre. Y estaba todo bien con eso. Había pasado los anteriores tres meses fantaseando sobre Sherlock como para internalizar el concepto. Acostumbrarse a que la  fantasía se hubiera convertido en realidad le tomaría un poco más de tiempo.

No había tiempo como el presente.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta, mirando el paisaje pasar. Manteniendo la mano derecha en el volante, John extendió su otro brazo y apoyó la mano en la nuca de Sherlock, dándole un masaje experimental. Sherlock se relajó ante el toque, así que siguió haciéndolo. Después de un rato, la mano de Sherlock encontró un nuevo hogar, descansando sobre el muslo de John. John sonrió mientras el coche volaba por el camino, apegándose suavemente a  las curvas.

Se sentía - cómodo. La cual era una palabra que jamás había pensado que sería capaz de aplicar con Sherlock, no al menos que hubieran estado juntos durante cincuenta años.

Debería haber sabido que Sherlock no toleraría ‘cómodo’ por demasiado tiempo.

Después de unos minutos, Sherlock volvió la cabeza y sonrió, el brillo en sus ojos hicieron que John se sintiera de repente un poco nervioso." ¿Qué? , pregunto.

Sherlock regresó sus piernas al asiento del coche y se acerco lo más cerca que pudo a este, alejándose al mismo tiempo de él. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó. "Te debo una."

"¿Una qué?"

De repente había una mano entre sus piernas. John saltó. "¡Jodido Cristo, Sherlock! ¡Estoy conduciendo!"

"Entonces conduce," ronroneó contra la oreja de John, su aliento envió una corriente eléctrica directa al pene de John.

"Ohhh idiota..." John intentaba mantener un nivel razonable de atención en la carretera, mientras que Sherlock chupaba el lóbulo de su oreja y cuello y acariciaba su pene a través de los pantalones. Enganchó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de John y lo hizo retroceder pegado a su asiento para poder pasar en medio de la palanca de cambios.

"Es mejor que mantengas los ojos en la carretera", dijo, el tono profundo de su voz retumbando en el oído de John.

"Voy a matarte después, para que te quede claro", John gruño con las manos aferradas al volante mientras Sherlock desabrochaba sus pantalones y metía una mano dentro. Sus largos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la dolorosamente dura polla de John y le dieron un par de sacudidas firmes. "Esto tiene que ser ilegal."

"Sólo si nos atrapan." Una risa grave que debería haber estado prohibida procedió del pecho de Sherlock. Y sin previo aviso, apartó la mano izquierda de John del volante, agachándose y deslizando su boca sobre la erección de John.

"Ooooooh Jesús jodido Cristo, diablos..." Un flujo constante de malas palabras medio-inaudibles se derramó de la boca de John. Su pie se contrajo en el pedal del acelerador por un momento y el coche saltó hacia delante. Mantuvo el control de alguna manera, con la mano libre enredada en el cabello de Sherlock mientras el lunático le chupaba como si estuvieran en las malditas Mamadas Olímpicas. "Oh Dios, Sherlock - esta es una muy mala idea..." no le gustaba pensar en lo que pasaría si fueran detenidos, o Dios , si se estrellaban, y lo que sería tratar de explicarle a la policía en lo que habían estado ocupados en ese momento.

La cabeza de Sherlock se levantó. Sus labios hinchados y húmedos y sus ojos llenos de excitación traviesa, la vista convirtió las rodillas de John en gelatina. "¿Quieres que me detenga? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo."

John gimió y agradeció otra vez el que la carretera estuviera por suerte desierta. "No te atrevas idiota."

Sherlock sonrió en señal de triunfo y regresó a lo suyo. John hundió los dedos entre los rizos oscuros, guiando con su mano la cabeza de Sherlock para que se balanceara sobre su regazo. Su cerebro no quería nada más que reducir toda su percepción hacia abajo, donde se encontraba su pene; John encontró que tener que mantener su atención en el manejo era una prolongada agonía, así como de placer. Se deslizó en su asiento para darle a Sherlock más espacio.

_Mi amante de hace menos de veinticuatro horas me está dando una mamada en un auto en movimiento. Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer con él? No sé si mi corazón pueda resistirlo._

Sintió que sus bolas se endurecían, los músculos de su abdomen apretándose. "Dios, Sherlock – Voy a… Estoy a punto de..." Con un grito medio ahogado, John se vino, fuerte y rápido, el sudor perlando su frente y sus dedos apretando el cabello de Sherlock. Se relajó en cuanto todo terminó, sin aliento, relámpagos blancos aún surcando su visión. Pero el auto estaba todavía dentro del camino y no habían peatones o animales aplastados en la parrilla, así que pensó que había sobrevivido al juego.

Sherlock acomodó todo de nuevo dentro de sus pantalones, abrochándole la bragueta y sentándose, deslizando el dorso de su mano por la boca. Tragó saliva de nuevo, haciendo una ligera mueca. "Admito que la parte de tragar no fue lo que esperaba", dijo, tomando un sorbo de su té.

"No tenias que hacerlo, ya sabes."

"Lo sé, pero no quería que estuvieras incómodo y pegajoso el resto del camino." John lo miró por un momento, incrédulo, y luego se echó a reír. Una arruga se formo en el rostro de Sherlock. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Tú lo eres. ¿Estabas preocupado por si me sentiría incómodo luego de darme una mamada mientras estaba conduciendo?"

Sherlock sonrió lentamente, luego se echó a reír. "Supongo que es un poco ridículo."

"Eres ridículo. Y eso fue peligroso, imprudente, muy estúpido, y brillante."

Sherlock se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, luciendo satisfecho consigo mismo. John tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, luego extendió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos juntos. Sherlock volvió a mirar el paisaje; y no se giro cuando John le tomó de la mano, pero apretó la suya de vuelta, y sus manos se quedaron así, con los dedos entrelazados, por el resto del viaje.

Al acercarse a Hailsham, Sherlock lo dirigió por la carretera en una serie de caminos cada vez más pintorescos hasta llegar a un desvío. Se dio la vuelta en el pasaje; atravesando un bosque de árboles y cuando este terminó llegaron a la casa. John detuvo el coche y se quedó sin palabras. "¡Sherlock! ¡Es espectacular!"

Sherlock saltó fuera del coche sin necesitar abrir la puerta. John envidiaba su gracia natural, pero opto por la salida tradicional. "Lo es, ¿no? Creo que es un lugar precioso."

Era una casa de ladrillo cubierta de enredaderas, de dos pisos, ubicada en medio de una profunda variedad de flores y árboles de colores. Se veía como algo salido de una película de Merchant Ivory. "¿Y se puede mantener así, sólo visitándola de vez en cuando?"

"Oh, no. Un cuidador la mantiene. Y de hecho la comparto con mi hermano. Él la usa más que yo, ya que rara vez estoy en el país en estos días." Dijo Sherlock mientras sacaba sus maletas del maletero. John tomo la suya y se dirigieron a la entrada. Sherlock sacó una llave y la abrió, indicando a John que pasara dentro.

John atravesó la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral. Se volvió y agarró a Sherlock, presionándolo contra el marco de la puerta y besándolo con fuerza, invadiendo sus labios abiertos y tirando de las caderas de Sherlock para apretarlas contra las suyas. Sherlock se sobresaltó por un momento, pero respondió rápidamente, enlazando sus brazos sobre los hombros de John y fundiéndose en el beso. John lo mantuvo allí, tomándose una pequeña venganza por la mamada en el auto. Había estado a merced de Sherlock, pero pronto, sería su turno.

Retrocedió, dándole al trasero de Sherlock un apretón. "Te enseñare a no molestar a hombres incautos en los coches."

"¿Por qué, John?. No tenía idea de que fueras tan macho alfa. Es este un intento - ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Hacerme tu perra?"

John se echó a reír. "Apenas. Simplemente me la estoy cobrando un poco."

"Bueno, tendrás tu oportunidad." Sherlock se inclinó, ahuecando la mejilla de John en su mano y susurrándole en el oído derecho. "Porque esta noche, quiero que me lleves a la cama, y luego quiero que me tomes."

Un temblor recorrió  todo el cuerpo de John, mientras escuchaba estas palabras, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Se aferró a las estrechas caderas de Sherlock para mantener el equilibrio. "¿Quieres decir - quieres...?"

"A ti. Dentro de mí." Sherlock se alejó, besado a John una vez más, cogió su maleta y se metió en la casa. John se recostó contra el marco un rato más, componiéndose, antes de hacer lo mismo.

Había estado medio esperando un súper elegante, interior cuidadosamente decorado, pero la casa era muy acogedora, llena de alfombras, mecedoras y muebles de madera desgastada tan suave como la seda por los años de usos de manos, pies y cuerpos humanos. Él y Sherlock guardaron sus maletas en la habitación que compartirían - John se tuvo que esforzar para no mirar a la cama que seguramente sería la anfitriona de la mayor parte de su estancia aquí - y se fueron escaleras abajo en busca de té.

"Oh, tu tipo favorito no está aquí. Podemos ir mañana al pueblo y traer un poco ", dijo Sherlock, mirando a través de los estantes mientras John ponía la tetera en la encimera.

"¿Sabes qué tipo de té me gusta?" Sherlock le lanzó una especie de mirada de oh-por-favor. "Por supuesto que sí, lo siento, muy amargo para mí."

"Sí, absolutamente."

John encontró las tazas de té y eligió entre los tipos que había. Sherlock se sentó en la isla de la cocina y observó cómo se iba moviendo a través de esta. Acomodo las tazas y fue a la nevera por leche.

Una vez que el té estuvo listo y ambos estuvieron bebiendo una taza, un silencio rayando en lo incómodo se instauró. John se sentó en un taburete en la isla donde se encontraba Sherlock y miró alrededor. "Bien."

"Bien, ¿qué?"

"Aquí estamos."

"Tus poderes de observación son impresionantes, John."

"¿Ahora qué?"

"No lo sé. Nunca he hecho esto antes."

"Has salido con otras personas, lo sé. ¿Nunca te fuiste de vacaciones con alguien? "

Sherlock se quedó callado por un momento, dándole vueltas a la taza de té sobre el plato. "Han habido otras personas que podrían decir que estuvieron saliendo conmigo. Pero no estoy seguro de haber salido con alguna de ellas."

"No entiendo."

"Era algo que se esperaba. También era algo que sentía que debía experimentar, para fines de observación. Me ayudó a encajar con los demás, a parecer normal."

"Tú pareces muy normal para mí."

"Tú eres el único que piensa así."

"¿Cómo elegiste a estas ‘personas’?"

"Algunas me eligieron. Otras se sugirieron a mí como interesadas. Conocí a unos cuantos y si me parecían atractivas ya estaba."

John estaba empezando a sentirse como si un intenso foco luminoso brillara encima de su cabeza, la fuente de calor era invisible, pero el sudor bajando por su cara caliente era muy real. "Sherlock, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué soy diferente? Suponiendo que sea diferente."

La expresión de Sherlock se quebró ante la pregunta, mirándole muy penetrantemente. "¿Cómo puedes no saber eso?"

"Entonces dímelo."

"No puedo. No sé por qué. Es muy molesto." Frunció el ceño, sus ojos volviendo de vuelta a su taza medio vacía.

Se veía tan perplejo, tan frustrado por su incapacidad para describir o incluso percibir la razón por la que John era diferente. John se apiadó de él. "¿Sabes cuando empecé a pensar en ti?"

Sherlock miró hacia arriba. "No, ¿Cuándo?"

"Realmente no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero si miro hacia atrás - fue el día en que hice la gran escena, y me enteré de que habías pedido mis _dailies_. Me acerqué para enfrentarte al respecto sólo para encontrarme con que estabas enojado conmigo. Estabas enojado porque desperdiciaba mi talento. Y te ofendiste."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí lo estaba. Todavía lo estoy." Sherlock cruzó los brazos sobre la isla. "Como te he dicho, durante el verano he visto todas las películas que has hecho."

"Lo sé," John gimió, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos. "Estoy tratando de no pensar en eso. Estoy mortificado por la idea de que vieras algunas de esas películas."

"Mientras las miraba, pensé en dos cosas. En primer lugar, pensé en que significaba que a medida que el tiempo pasaba me perdía de algo más, no menos. En segundo lugar, pensé en todas las películas que podrías haber estado haciendo en los últimos diez años, buenas películas, películas dignas de tu talento, películas que me gustaría mucho haber sido capaz de ver en lugar de las que vi. Me hizo enojar."

John se erizó un poco ante eso. "Enojar. Huh. Sabes, por mucho que no me emocionen algunas de las películas que he hecho, en realidad no necesito tu sello de aprobación."

"No tienes nada de que temer John, mi opinión sobre ti no se verá empañada ante eso."

Esa respuesta desestabilizo a John. Sherlock había pasado por alto todo lo que había dicho y se había ido directamente hacia lo que él había querido decir realmente. "¿Cómo no podría?", dijo John, en voz baja.

"Porque no importa lo mal que fuera el guión, la dirección o la actuación de tus compañeros de reparto, había algo que siempre era constante, y eras tú. Nunca fuiste menos que mejor. Siempre comprometido de todo corazón, y no me puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe haber sido dado algunos de los materiales con los que tuviste que trabajar."

"No tienes idea", dijo John, grave.

"Es fácil actuar y hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para convertir una interpretación en una realista cuando se trabaja con guiones bien escritos y colaboradores con una fuerte visión. Es difícil cuando se sabe que el material no es digno de tus esfuerzos, pero lo haces de todos modos. Admiro eso. Puede que no respete esas películas, John. Pero respeto tu actuación en ellas."

John lo miró a los ojos fijamente. "Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que esperara el respeto de alguien realmente importante en mi vida."

"Siempre tendrás el mío." En el momento en que se hizo el silencio, John podía sentir que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Sherlock apuró su taza de té. "No es como si yo no hubiera aparecido en algunas películas poco respetables."

"Todos tenemos un par. Sin embargo, tienes una mejor trayectoria que yo." Suspiró, la cálida luz del sol entrando por la ventana de la cocina pintaba la cara de Sherlock en color oro. "Vi tu Oscar, en tu departamento."

"Ah, sí. Es mi pisapapeles favorito."

"Oh, para con tu rutina de no-me-importa-nada, imbécil."

"No es rutina. Significó algo y estuve encantado de ganarlo."

"Creo que debiste haber ganado el de _Out of Noise_."

 

"Gracias. No es una opinión poco común. No esperaba ganar esa. Fue mi primera candidatura, nadie sabía quién era yo. La nominación fue una especie de reconocimiento de bienvenido-al-club y que tendría un futuro en el negocio. Si la situación se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias podría haber tenido otras posibilidades."

"¿Cómo conseguiste esa parte, de todos modos? Era un papel grande y exigente y no eras muy conocido en el medio."

"No. Todd tenía algo muy específico en mente y estaba teniendo problemas para encontrarlo. Una profesora mía de RADA se puso a hablar con él en un festival de cine y ella me sugirió para el papel."

"¿Qué podría necesitar que fuera tan específico?"

"Quería un actor que supiera tocar el violín de verdad. Era una parte integral del personaje, se mostraba reacio a usar un doble."

La mandíbula de John cayó. "¿Tú realmente estuviste tocando? ¿Toda la película? "

Sherlock sonrió. "Sí lo estuve. Pensé que era de conocimiento público."

"¡No para mí! ¿Tocas el violín? "

"Desde que tenía cuatro años. Lo estudié en la escuela, de hecho casi me metí en música en vez de drama."

"Me encantaría oírte tocar alguna vez."

"Si lo deseas, puedes escucharme en este momento. Guardo un violín aquí."

John se levantó tan rápido del taburete que hizo reír a Sherlock. "Sí, por favor."

Se encargó de lavar las tazas té mientras Sherlock subía trotando por las escaleras, volvió luego de un rato con un estuche de violín. John se acomodó en un asiento debajo de una enorme ventana y observó como Sherlock afinaba el instrumento, ladeando la cabeza hacia las cuerdas, afinando las clavijas. Practicó unos trazos rápidos y seguros, luego miró a John. "¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?"

"Oh, no me importa. Lo que quieras."

Sherlock se situó en el centro de la habitación y acomodó el violín a su hombro. Deslizó el arco experimentalmente sobre las cuerdas, y luego se lanzó de lleno en la música.

John le observaba, fascinado. La pieza sonaba familiar, pero John no podía nombrarla; su conocimiento sobre música orquestada se limitaba a las bandas sonoras de los filmes. Pero fuera lo que fuese, era hermoso. Pero no era la música lo que captaba, era Sherlock.

La gente a menudo hablaba de él cómo si fuera un ser frío y sin emociones. Apartado. Frígido. Nada simpático. Esa sin duda había sido la impresión que John tenía antes haberlo conocido personalmente. Pero, oh, si esas personas tan sólo pudieran verlo de esta manera, podrían reconsiderarlo. La música manaba de las manos de Sherlock como enormes paisajes llenos de emociones, como si todo lo que no se expresaba en su vida se canalizara en su forma de tocar. Su cuerpo esbelto era fluido, moviéndose junto al instrumento, las notas ascendiendo desde las plantas de sus pies hasta alcanzar los brazos y luego deslizarse a través de la madera y el metal del violín.

John se quedó sentado allí en el asiento de la ventana, muy quieto, viendo a Sherlock tocar, y en ese instante tuvo un relámpago de claridad.

_Estoy enamorado de este hombre, y estoy aterrorizado._

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Sherlock había terminado de tocar y ahora estaba mirando a John con una expresión expectante. "¿John?", dijo, sonando algo inseguro.

John se levantó del asiento de la ventana y se dirigió a él. Le quitó el violín y el arco, alejándolos de sus manos. "No puedo esperar hasta esta noche", dijo. "Te quiero ahora."

Los ojos de Sherlock se nublaron. Él extendió una mano, tomando el rostro de John entre sus dedos y lo besó. John le devolvió el beso, agarrando la cintura de Sherlock. Se quedaron luchando con sus bocas en el salón unos momentos más hasta que John se apartó, cogió de la muñeca a Sherlock y lo llevó hacia las escaleras. Tropezaron de camino hacia arriba, agarrándose y tirando el uno al otro, hasta que alcanzaron el dormitorio en una maraña de pies y brazos.

La ropa voló mientras se desvestían, besándose y tanteando el cuerpo del otro cada pocos segundos, enredándose en su propia ropa y la del otro. Los ojos de John bebieron por completo su primera vista real sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock totalmente desnudo. La camisa de John colgaba abierta de sus hombros y de la parte de abajo sólo quedaban los calzoncillos, pero tuvo que parar y admirarlo por un momento. "Dios, Sherlock", susurró. Lo empujó hacia la cama y lo hizo sentarse en ella. Luego se puso de pie entre las rodillas de Sherlock y comenzó a acariciarle la cara con las manos, él se inclinó hacia John ofreciéndose a sí mismo. "Nunca he deseado a nadie como te deseo a ti," dijo John.

"Nunca supe lo que significaba desear", dijo Sherlock, acariciando el pecho de John. "No hasta que te conocí a ti." John se inclinó y lo besó. Sherlock logró apartar la camisa de John de sus hombros, luego deslizó sus boxers de sus caderas, así John podría quitárselos. John se detuvo por un segundo para ir por su maleta y traer consigo el lubricante y los preservativos que había traído. Sherlock sonrió. "Parece que no fui el único que vino preparado." Agarró a John de las manos y lo atrajo a la cama. Cayeron juntos sobre el cobertor, besando todo lo que pudieran alcanzar, entrelazando sus cuerpos juntos.

John había hecho su propia investigación, que no había sido nada menos que una embarazosa conversación con su muy gay masajista, al que conocía por lo menos desde hace diez años y en quien confiaba plenamente. Pero ninguna cantidad de libros o extrañas prácticas podrían haberlo preparado para el momento en que Sherlock yaciera delante de él sobre su estómago, John se arrodillo entre sus muslos abiertos, era ahora o nunca. Se sentía un poco abrumado por la confianza que Sherlock depósito en él. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Y no se atrevía a decir las siguientes palabras ni en su mente - sin embargo – Tenía que demostrarle lo que significaba para él. Tenía que lograr que fuera increíble. Sherlock le miró por encima del hombro. John tuvo que sentarse sobre sus talones, un poco mareado con sólo verlo así,  la espalda arqueada, sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación. "John, estaré bien", susurró.

 

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock. Habían pasos que debían seguirse. Se puso el condón primero, dándose unas sacudidas lubricadas. Ese había sido uno de los consejos de su masajista - no esperes hasta el último minuto. La respiración de Sherlock se volvió más rápida en cuanto John comenzó a prepararlo. Dios, estaba apretado. ¿De verdad esto era posible? Sabía que lo era, la gente lo hacía todos los días, pero ahora simplemente no le parecía. Su pene no era precisamente pequeño, y ahora estaba más duro que en toda su vida y todo por este hombre.

"Por favor, John," Sherlock gimió, retorciéndose bajo los dedos de John.

"Creo que necesitas…"

"Estoy listo. Venga."

El deseo en su voz viajó hasta la espalda baja de John. Agarró las caderas de Sherlock y lo acomodó más cerca, posicionándose. Otro consejo había sido ir despacio, pero esa parecía una tarea casi imposible en estos momentos, cuando todo su cuerpo gritaba que simplemente hundiera su dura polla dentro de Sherlock. Habría un momento para eso, pero no ahora. Ahora tenía que ir despacio. Se presionó hacia adelante y sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock dándole el paso - pero entonces Sherlock abrió la boca y gritó de dolor, apartándose. John se echó hacia atrás en total estado de alarma, su erección bajándose al instante. "Oh, Sherlock - ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho... ", dijo, la miseria sofocó el calor de su deseo. Se acostó a su lado.

"Estoy bien", dijo Sherlock, con un suspiro decepcionado. "Se sentía como demasiado".

"Debería haber ido más lento, lo siento, fue mi..."

"No. No es tu culpa. Pensé que estaba relajado, pero cuando empezaste me tensé de nuevo. "Se giró hasta poder quedarse abrazado a John, metiendo la cabeza bajo su barbilla. "Lo siento, sólo quería que fuera bueno."

John lo envolvió con sus brazos, riendo un poco. "Tal vez eso no fuera realista. Los dos somos nuevos en esto. Y sabes, no tenemos que tener sexo así si no queremos."

"Pero yo quiero. ¿Tú no? "

Él suspiró. "Dios, sí. La idea de estar dentro de ti, de ti dentro de mí - sí, lo quiero."

"Entonces lo haremos. Trabajaremos en ello." Sherlock inclinó su rostro y besó a John, lento y suave, probando sus labios abiertos. John deslizó su mano hasta tocar el culo de Sherlock - Dios, que culo, no podría tener suficiente de él. Sólo necesitaron besarse y tocarse entre sí por unos cuantos minutos, para que el calor volviera a trepar en sus pieles. John sintió a Sherlock endurecerse contra su cadera. Sherlock acarició la polla de John, el condón seguía ahí, aunque el calor de esa mano y el lubricante le hacían sentir como que si no estuviera allí. Ese era un buen consejo, Stephen, pensó, sonriendo contra la boca de Sherlock.

Sherlock lo empujó sobre su espalda y se arrastró sobre él. "Lo intentaremos de esta manera," murmuró, besando el cuello de John antes de sentarse sobre las caderas de John. "Así tendré un mayor control."

John sólo pudo asentir, aturdido ante la vista de Sherlock encima de él, una larga columna de pálida, suave piel, llena de su sangre, aliento y vida. Deslizó sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Sherlock y sus nalgas, por su pecho, donde quiera que pudiera alcanzar. Sherlock lo mantenía clavado en su lugar con los ojos, esos ojos no terrenales que cada director de fotografía había deseado capturar en toda su totalidad en primeros planos y rodeado de iluminación. Sacudió sus caderas sobre John hasta que volvió a erguirse, entonces su mano lo sujetó, levantándose y haciendo lentamente su camino hacia abajo, tomando a John en su cuerpo. "Oh Cristo, Sherlock," John gimió ahogado. Su cuello arqueado, la cabeza golpeándose contra las almohadas, sus dedos apretando las caderas de Sherlock.

Sherlock repetía su nombre, acompañándolo de una suave exhalación - como una oración, casi inaudible. Apoyó las manos en el pecho de John y se balanceó, cerrando los ojos y contrayendo su rostro mientras hacía movimientos experimentales, acostumbrándose al John en su interior. John se acercó y deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla, su cabello. Sherlock abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él. John levantó las manos; y Sherlock estiro las suyas para entrelazar sus dedos con los de John, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos. John plantó los pies y levantó las rodillas detrás de Sherlock y empezaron a moverse juntos, entrando y saliendo, suavemente al principio y luego más rápido. El corazón de John se agitó; vio el brillo del sudor en el pecho y la cara de Sherlock, el rubor subiendo por su torso. Soltó una de las manos de Sherlock y agarró su polla, acariciándola al mismo tiempo que el ritmo que marcaban. "John," Sherlock jadeó. "Puedo sentirte," dijo, su cabeza colgando de su cuello.

"Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón", dijo John, sin saber lo que iba a decir hasta que lo oyó salir de su boca. Él también podía hacerlo. Podía sentir el pulso de Sherlock a través de su conexión.

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos otra vez y el aliento de John quedo atrapado en su pecho con las emociones crudas que vio allí; él nunca había visto a Sherlock con esa expresión, podía ver el deseo de Sherlock, su confianza y amor. Extendió la mano y tiró de él hacia abajo, porque tenía que besarlo. Lo envolvió ente sus brazos y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba. Sherlock sujetó la cabeza de John entre sus manos y le devolvió el beso, pequeños gemidos escapaban de su garganta. Se retorcía contra el estómago de John, su erección atrapada entre ellos, luego sintió a John ponerse rígido y se corrió, la cálida humedad aflorando entre ellos. John agarró su culo con ambas manos y dio unas últimas y fuertes embestidas, el mundo se volvió gris mientras se vaciaba dentro del cuerpo de Sherlock.

Se quedaron allí abrazados un rato, recuperando la respiración. El rostro de Sherlock presionado contra el hombro de John. Hundió sus dedos en sus rizos, acariciándolo, como pensaba que nunca se cansaría de hacer. Acunó a Sherlock contra su pecho, superando la repentina necesidad de protegerlo y hacer de todo para que se encontrara bien, todo el tiempo posible, siempre que él fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Sherlock se separó un poco y lo besó. "La segunda vez es la vencida", ronroneó.

"Jesús, tienes que tener cuidado en cómo usas esa voz", dijo John, sonriendo. "A menos que desees encontrarte de espaldas otra vez."

"Quizás lo haga."

John se rió entre dientes. "Joder, dame un minuto. Ya no tengo veinticinco."

Sherlock rodó hacia un lado, John deslizándose fuera de él. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre el pecho húmedo de John. "No tienes que preocuparte. La próxima vez tengo la intención de tenerte a ti de espaldas." Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo, luego se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño adjunto.

"Joder," John repitió, con asombro. La idea lo llenaba de anticipación y algo de nerviosismo. Se levantó y se unió a Sherlock en el baño.

Después de asearse mutuamente, volvieron a la cama y se deslizaron bajo las sábanas. John estaba de lado, la cabeza apoyada en el codo, y sus dedos trazando pequeños senderos sin sentido sobre la piel de Sherlock. Sherlock observaba su rostro. No hablaron durante unos minutos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", Finalmente dijo John.

Los ojos de Sherlock se cerraron por un momento. Volvió la cabeza y miró hacia el techo. "¿Acerca de qué?"

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Es la única actuación que no puedes realizar de forma convincente."

"¿Te refieres a la forma de manejar los aspectos públicos de nuestra vida que conciernen a nuestra relación."

John temía la respuesta, pero tenía que hacer la pregunta. "¿Quieres una relación conmigo?"

"Pensé que era obvio."

"Tener sexo en tus vacaciones a Sussex no es una relación, Sherlock. Es una fantasia."

"No soy la persona con más conocimiento  en el mundo en cuanto a lo que constituye una relación."

John suspiró. "¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que quieres?"

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil por un momento, luego se volvió hacia su lado para mirarlo. "Bien. Esto es lo que quiero. Quiero que estés allí cuando me despierte, y quiero estar allí cuando vayas a dormir. Quiero tener que dar sólo unos pasos para hablar contigo, no atravesar un océano o una ciudad, ni siquiera una maldita calle. Quiero que conozcas las cosas que conozco, y quiero conocer las cosas que tú conoces. Quiero poder suponer que te veré todos los días. Quiero que tengamos planes sin tener que hacer planes. Quiero que seas parte de las decisiones sobre mi carrera, y quiero ser parte de las tuyas. Quiero leer los guiones que estés considerando y que tú leas los míos. Quiero saber que estarás allí para mí y que tú sepas que yo estaré para ti. Quiero que entiendas que cualquier cosa que me involucre también te implicara." Lo vio tomar una respiración profunda. "No sé lo que todo eso significa."

Los ojos de John recorrieron toda su cara. "Eso significa que quieres una relación, Sherlock."

"Entonces debería preguntarte si eso es lo que también quieres." Sherlock lo miró a los ojos, y John vio en ellos una vulnerabilidad que nunca había pensado encontrar allí.

Puso su mano en la mejilla de Sherlock. "Sí. Dios, sí. "Tal expresión de alivio se apoderó de la cara de Sherlock que John sintió que tenía que besarlo en todas partes.

Se relajaron sobre las almohadas, acurrucados más cerca. "Sin embargo, tú pregunta sigue sin respuesta," dijo Sherlock.

"No tenemos que hablar sobre eso ahora," insistió John, de repente detestándose por hacerlo. "Disfrutemos de nuestro tiempo juntos."

"Eso implica que crees nuestro tiempo juntos tiene un final."

"Bueno, por ahora sí. Tengo que volver a Los Angeles el fin de semana, y me gustaría visitar a mis padres de nuevo antes de irme. Me encantaría que vinieses conmigo, pero sé que no puedes."

"No por un rato. Tengo algunos compromisos hasta el final del mes. Tenía la intención de regresar a Los Ángeles para nuestras sesiones de ADR y quedarme allí durante el invierno."

"Bien. Cuando vengas, ¿Podrías..." John carraspeó, sintiéndose algo inseguro sobre su pregunta. "Quiero decir, podrías quedarte conmigo. En mi casa."

"Eso me gustaría." John podía sentir como le leía el pensamiento. "No vas a decirle a nadie sobre nuestra relación."

John parpadeó. "Como hiciste…"

"Tu sugerencia de que conviviéramos en tu casa en lugar de la mía. Mi apartamento está en una zona concurrida de la ciudad. Tu casa está en un barrio protegido donde será menos probable que nos observen."

"No podemos, Sherlock. No podemos decirle a nadie. Aún no."

"No veo por qué no."

"¿No ves por qué no? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"Nuestras vidas personales no son de la incumbencia de nadie más."

"Ahora estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso. Sherlock - tú y yo estamos saliendo de unos años muy poco productivos, pero todavía somos considerados parte de la lista A de las estrellas de cine. Y hemos sido considerados presumiblemente heteros, por tener sólo relaciones públicas con mujeres. Si sólo - quiero decir, no podemos sólo - todo sería un circo mediático."

Sherlock suspiró. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"

"No me gusta más que a ti."

"Y sin embargo, pareces perfectamente dispuesto a respetar ese acuerdo tácito y acobardarte en silencio."

"No estoy dejando que me intimiden, ¡Estoy siendo realista! No debería importar, pero lo hace. No debería ser un problema, pero lo es. Has estado en este negocio casi tanto tiempo como yo, y sabes cuántos actores y actrices se quedan dentro del armario por el bien de sus carreras."

"Esa es su elección."

"Y lo hacen por una razón. No me gusta que sea así, pero tengo que ser práctico. Sería matar nuestras carreras."

"No sabes eso."

"¡Te lo estoy haciendo saber!"

"¿Qué pasa si no me importa?", dijo Sherlock, de repente furioso.

John sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es muy dulce, pero sé que te importa. Tu trabajo es tu vida entera, Sherlock."

"No necesito a Hollywood y su hipocresía repugnante", escupió. "Puedo encontrar un excelente trabajo en Londres. En el escenario, en pequeñas películas, en producciones de televisión. Mucho de ese trabajo es mejor del que Hollywood me ofrece, y no les importaría si te elijo a ti como pareja."

"Eso está bien para ti, entonces. ¿Y qué hay de mí? No soy como tú, Hollywood es donde trabajo, donde soy conocido. No tomé clases de teatro con la mitad de la Royal Shakespeare Company."

"¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué nos escondamos en tu casa? ¿Que dejemos que nuestros publicistas acomoden mujeres en nuestros brazos como tapaderas? ¿Que nunca vayamos en el mismo coche o que nos dejemos ver juntos?"

John cerró los ojos un momento. Sus entrañas retorciéndose ante la idea de lidiar el camino que Sherlock estaba describiendo. Él sólo quería tomar un megáfono y anunciarle al mundo que él y Sherlock estaban juntos, para decirle al mundo, decirle a toda esa gente y a cualquiera que podían joderse. Pero no podía. _No podían_. "Sí. Por ahora."

Sherlock se sentó, resoplando. "¿Por ahora? ¿Por cuánto tiempo es eso?"

John se sentó también, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. "Por esta película, Sherlock. Para un Extraño es importante para mí, y sé que para ti también. No podemos hacer nada que la pueda opacar, y si de repente las dos co-estrellas previamente conocidas como heteros... " Se interrumpió. Sherlock lo miró, esperando. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. "Que sus previamente heteros coprotagonistas terminaran juntos luego de haberse conocido durante la película, bueno, eso sería todo. Esa sería la historia, la única historia, y nadie se preocuparía por la película en sí. Se lo comería todo. No tendríamos un momento de paz. Seriamos acechados noche y día, y ellos no se pararían a ver la película por sus propios méritos, y no se merece eso. Hemos trabajado muy duro en ella. Sé que no quieres eso"

"La película es importante para mí, por supuesto que lo es." Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de John. "Pero tú eres más importante."

El pecho de John dolió. "Oh, Dios, tú también lo eres. Pero necesito esto, Sherlock. Esta es mi oportunidad para una nueva carrera, una mejor. Si esta película es tan buena como esperamos que sea, me podría reinventar. Tú eres el que dijo que mi carrera no ha sido digna de mí. Bueno, esto podría significar que tendría una oportunidad. Si salgo contigo, mi reinado como el rey de las películas románticas llegara a su fin. Necesito algo más para poner en su lugar."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que esperamos. No quiero que nos escondamos para siempre. No puedo hacer eso más de lo que tú puedes. Pero el estudio nos matara mientras dormimos si dejamos caer esta bomba antes del estreno de la película. Podemos esperar unos meses. Hasta después de los Oscar. Una vez que todo acabe, lo haremos público, y que todos se jodan si no les gusta."

Sherlock estaba buscando su rostro como si allí encontrara una respuesta para su desconcierto. "John, nunca te he conocido por ser menos que completamente valiente. No eres tú. No me gusta."

"Tampoco me gusta. Lo odio." Besó el hombro de Sherlock. "Dios, quiero que me vean contigo. Quiero caminar en la alfombra roja contigo del brazo, quiero decirle al mundo entero que eres mío y yo soy tuyo." Suspiró, acariciando con una mano el cabello de Sherlock. "Supongo que es la venganza del universo por ser tan seguro de mí mismo. Lo he dicho tantas veces, que los actores homosexuales deberían salir del closet. ¿Por qué deberían tener miedo? ¿Por qué deberían ocultarse? Lo he dicho sin darle importancia, como si no hubiera ninguna buena razón para que lo mantengan en secreto, como si yo fuera mejor que ellos. Resulta que es un más complicado cuando eres tú mismo."

Sherlock suspiró, largo y cansado. "No quiero ocultarme, John. Pero lo haré, si dices que debemos. Tu carrera es importante. Quiero que obtengas el respeto que te mereces como actor. Quiero que tengas la oportunidad de interpretar papeles dignos de tu talento." Se encontró con los ojos de John. "Pero - vamos a estar juntos, ¿no? No estás diciendo que debamos estar lejos el uno del otro hasta después de los Oscar."

"Cristo, no. No podría hacer eso aunque mi vida dependiera de ello." Sujeto a Sherlock entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. "No voy a renunciar a ti. Por nada." Sherlock le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, arrimándose más cerca de él, y John Watson nunca había odiado su trabajo más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento - casi tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo.

 

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la Traductora:**

¡Hurra! A new chapter is up!   ;_;   esta semanita si que fue ocupada, espero que disfruten de este Sherlock tan apetecible, no lo encuentro fuera de personaje, en la temporada 3, en la boda de John, llego a decir cosas así de cursis de manera natural porque era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sin ese filtro que todos tenemos ahhh, en fin, y los sexy times, amo el Johnlock, no hay nada que hacer. Besos y abrazos para todos, gracias por los kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Título Original :**  Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :**  Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:**  Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una  **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:**  Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

 

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

 

.

.

** Chapter 10  **

.

 

Sally estaba abriendo la oficina cuando sonó su móvil. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla para ver quién llamaba. _Perra fabulosa_. Sonrió y respondió. "Harry, ¿Cómo vas tonta?"

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí. Llegando a la oficina. "Ella tiró el correo sobre el escritorio y se sentó. "¿Paso algo?"

"Sólo chequeando. John me ha prohibido llamarlo. ¿Cómo están nuestros chicos? "

"Se fueron a Sussex ayer por la tarde. No he oído una palabra de ellos desde entonces. ¿Recibiste el fax sobre las sesiones de ADR? "

"Si, ya lo tengo. Estoy atenta al youtube como pediste. Mis alertas de Google son la envidia de todos los que quieran mirarlos. Además, tengo un agente secreto."

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, mi sobrina Isabelle. Si tú crees que somos expertas navegando en la red, ella es una maldita guerrera ninja. Se ha convertido en miembro de cada comunidad de fans de John que existe y me mantiene informada. Ni siquiera he tenido que preguntarle si podía hacer lo mismo por Sherlock. Es muy inteligente."

"¿Encontró algo?"

"Nada nuevo. Ninguna foto o avistamiento. Un post en un foro de fans indico que vieron a John en Brentwood ayer."

"Donde definitivamente no está."

"Ciertamente. Parece que salieron fuera de la ciudad sin ser vistos. Pero estoy preocupada por lo que pasara si visitan Hailsham. ¿Crees que lo hagan?"

"Podría ser. Si necesitan té o algo así. Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Sherlock ha estado visitando Hailsham desde hace años y nunca ha sido fotografiado, ni siquiera puedo recordar que haya sido avistado allí. Es una ciudad pequeña con la que está familiarizado, a nadie le importa. Es como una regla no escrita en sitios así. La gente famosa llega para escapar, así que tienen que dejarlos estar solos."

"Si alguien los ve juntos podría ser suficiente para superar la reticencia del encanto del campo."

"No les voy a decir que tienen que auto secuestrarse en la casa."

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Como si nos fueran a hacer caso. La mayor parte de las discusiones en los fórums de fans son acerca de la apariencia de John en 'El Mentalista', y algunas fotos de Sherlock en el set de 'Closer'. Pero se percibe un aumento gradual de las noticias alrededor de Para un Extraño. Fue como una maldita bomba cuando lanzaron esas primeras fotos publicitarias."

"Está bien, bueno - mantén los ojos abiertos."

"Saludos, querida."

"Sí, está bien." Colgó.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de arrancar su ordenador cuando la puerta fue golpeada. Frunció el ceño. Nadie nunca tocaba la puerta de aquí. La oficina de Sherlock era más o menos un lugar para que ella pudiera trabajar y mantener los archivos, y que él tuviera una dirección neutral para recibir la correspondencia. Él casi nunca se presentaba en persona aquí y nadie venía a menos que fueran invitados.

Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Era Anderson, el productor de línea, su propio no-sí- novio. "¡David!"(1), dijo, fingiendo sorpresa, aunque sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí. "¡No te esperaba hasta la próxima semana! Es una agradable sorpresa."

Lucía sombrío. "¿Dónde están, Sally?"

"Espera, ¿De quién estamos hablando?"

Él entró y cerró la puerta tras sí. "No hagas esto más incómodo de lo que tiene que ser. No quiero estar aquí y nadie quiere que esté aquí, pero esta es la situación. ¿Dónde están John y Sherlock? "

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No trabajo para ti, David. Trabajo para Sherlock. Ordenarme que traicione su confianza no es la manera de mantenerme congraciada contigo."

"Sólo estoy tratando de cuidarlos", dijo Anderson. "Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie los vea."

"Y obviamente estás haciendo todo esto por un profundo sentimiento de preocupación por la privacidad de Sherlock. No tiene nada que ver con salvaguardar los márgenes de beneficio de tu película."

"También es su película."

"Él no es estúpido, sabes."

"No, pero es terco."

"Lo dices como si pensaras que eso es nuevo para mí. Y si te dijera exactamente dónde está, ¿Qué harías? "

"Sólo necesito decirle unas palabras."

"¡Entonces envíale un jodido correo!"

"Esta no es una conversación que me gustaría tener a través de un correo."

"No voy a molestar a Sherlock. Está de vacaciones."

"¿Solo?"

"No puedo confirmar o negar eso."

Anderson dio un paso más cerca. "¿Podemos dejar de actuar? Sabemos dónde está y con quién está."

"¿Entonces por qué la rutina del poli malo? ¿Piensas que te lo pondré más fácil? Piensa otra vez."

"¿Piensas que cualquier persona estaría feliz de tener que preocuparse por esto? Si fuera por mí, yo mismo les enviaría champán y les daría mis felicitaciones. Pero esta orden viene desde arriba. Incluso sobrepasa a Jim. Esto tiene que ser contenido."

"Una palabra más apropiada para una fusión nuclear."

"Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a tener en nuestras manos si la prensa se entera de que nuestros protagonistas están en algún lugar de Sussex, follándose hasta el cerebro."

Sally apretó la mandíbula. "Si necesitas hablar con Sherlock, no va a ser a través de mí. No hasta que regrese de sus vacaciones."

Anderson asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. "Entonces encontrare otra manera."

El pánico cerró la garganta de Sally. Corrió y cerró la puerta antes de que Anderson pudiera salir, luego se puso de pie contra ella para que no pudiera volver a abrirla. Él la miró con sorpresa. "Por favor", dijo. "Por favor, déjalos solos."

Tragó saliva y la miró sintiéndose desesperadamente miserable. "No puedo. ¿No puedes entenderlo? No puedo."

"Están enamorados", dijo Sally, jugando su última carta. "Están tan enamorados, David. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa para ellos? ¿Sabes lo difícil que será, por lo que tendrán que pasar? Dales un poco de tiempo antes de dejar caer la realidad sobre sus cabezas. Sólo unos pocos días para que tengan los pies firmes. Si ellos van a sobrevivir a esto, tendrán que ser muy fuertes. No cortes sus rodillas antes de que tengan la oportunidad caminar y pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Por favor."

Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, luego se hundió en la derrota. "Muy bien, Sally. Voy a apaciguar a los de arriba. Pero Jim y yo no somos los enemigos aquí."

"Espero que no. John y Sherlock necesitaran amigos, no enemigos."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sherlock se despertó la mañana del lunes, la segunda mañana despertando con John a su lado. Se preguntó si alguna vez esto se convertiría en una rutina, si llegaría el momento en que el mero hecho de John en su cama dejaría de ser algo extraordinario, sólo otra parte común en su vida. Él no lo esperaba. Le gustaba bastante la sensación de despertar y ser inmediatamente sorprendido.

Se deslizó en silencio fuera de la cama, no quería despertar a John. Él no era un aficionado del sueño por naturaleza, pero John sí, y ambos habían sido privados del sueño en la última temporada, tanto por razones mundanas como fantásticas. Sherlock fue al baño para responder al llamado de la naturaleza; cuando regresó a la habitación se detuvo un momento y observo a John, libre de toda preocupación ahora que estaba dormido, acurrucado de lado con las manos metidas bajo su mejilla.

Sherlock camino de puntillas hasta su lado de la cama y luego se puso en cuclillas, mirando el rostro de John, su sueño tranquilo. Se preguntó que estaba soñando John. John no pensaba en sí mismo como una gran belleza. Y Sherlock no sabía cómo decirle lo equivocado que estaba. John era sin duda el ser más bello del mundo. Sherlock no podía pensar en otra cosa que quisiera mirar.

Se quedó mirándole por otro rato, hasta que empezó a sentirse incómodo al respecto. ¿No estaba comportándose como un acosador? ¿Mirando como su amado dormía? ¿Cerniéndose sobre él sin que este se diera cuenta? No conocía el protocolo para este tipo de cosas, pero se sintió como alguien perturbador así que se incorporó y fue en busca de su ropa. Sus pantalones de pijama se encontraban detrás de la silla en la esquina, su camiseta enrollada en el suelo. Se las puso sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió escaleras abajo para poner agua a hervir.

Se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero, tenía una tranquila vista al estanque y a los bosques de la propiedad. La casa estaba sobre treinta acres muy bien preservados, donde habían preciosos senderos que conducían a Hailsham y más allá. El sol de la mañana proyectaba sombras pintorescas sobre la hierba y el rocío brillaba. Por primera vez Sherlock se encontró disfrutando de la estética del momento en lugar de ponderar la humedad relativa o midiendo la velocidad del viento a partir del movimiento de las ramas en los árboles.

Estaba… contenido. Era un estado en el que rara vez se había encontrado. Tal vez no, al menos no de esta manera. Contenido donde estaba, contenido en su propia piel, contenido en compañía.

Su violín todavía estaba reposando en la silla donde John lo había dejado. Sherlock se estremeció un segundo, recordando la mirada en los ojos de John después de que hubiera terminado de tocar para él, luego habían ido arriba y había sido inesperadamente incómodo, doloroso y malo, pero después estuvo bien… no, mejor que bien, había sido todo.

Luego de una discusión seria, en la que Sherlock estaba determinado en no pensar hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario, hicieron el amor de nuevo con sus manos, boca y sobre todo su cuerpo, luego durmieron hasta que el sol empezó a brillar, cansados  y enredados entre sí. Bueno, en realidad despertaron a media noche, acamparon en el sofá de la sala con aperitivos preparados a toda prisa y se abrazaron bajo una manta, viendo _Bringing Up Baby_ mientras reían juntos, un poco borrachos por la botella de Gewürztraminer que Sherlock encontró en la nevera. El final de la película había sido ignorado en favor de una sesión de ardientes  besos y caricias bajo la manta, lo que los había llevado a tropezar de nuevo por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio para otra ronda.

Sólo habían estado aquí una noche y Sherlock ya había tenido más sexo con John que el que había tenido en los últimos dos años. El sexo siempre había sido una obligación por cumplir, algo que se esperaba de él. Nunca había sabido lo que significaba desear a alguien, no hasta ahora; se ajustaba bien dentro de él, empujándolo desde el interior con sacudidas rápidas y ángulos inesperados, siempre sorprendiéndole, al igual que la visión de su propia imagen reflejada en un espejo que no sabía que estaba allí. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en el cuello de John, sus manos, su cuerpo, su boca, la sensación de su boca en el propio cuerpo de Sherlock, el alucinante descubrimiento de las sensaciones al enterrarse en John, envolviéndose alrededor y en el interior de alguien al mismo tiempo. Podría llegar a ser una preocupación si no disciplinaba su mente.

Por Dios, ¿Esto eran lo que hacía el resto de la gente? ¿Todo el tiempo? No le extrañaba que nadie más pudiera hacer nada, incapaces de mantenerse disciplinados para pensar correctamente. La idea de sacrificar su propio equilibrio mental por el altar a John Watson era molesta, pero mentiría si en este momento no sintiera que hubiera valido la pena.

Sherlock se sacudió. Cinco minutos estaban sobre su límite de introspección emocional.

Fue por su laptop y se sentó en la barra de desayuno a tomar su té. Una hora más tarde había leído sus correos (nada de importancia que no pudiera esperar), chequeo las noticias de la BBC (lo mismo) y pasó mucho tiempo buscando en Google bienes raíces en Los Ángeles. Fue interrumpido por su móvil. Era un mensaje de texto nuevo.

 _Perdido: actor ganador del Oscar. Treinta y cuatro años de edad, seis pies de altura, cabello castaño oscuro. Increíblemente guapo. Si lo encuentras por favor devolverlo lo antes posible a la cama de John Watson._ _Se ofrece generosa recompensa._

Sherlock sonrió, una feliz calidez floreciendo en su pecho, abarcando los dedos de sus pies y manos, la gravedad pareció aflojar el control sobre todo su cuerpo por un momento.

Se quedó mirando el mensaje de John. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía? ¿Esta era la sensación que los seres humanos habían plasmado en sus escrituras, cantos y pinturas desde el principio de los tiempos? Había desistido de experimentarlo de primera mano desde hace mucho, ¿Pero entonces era esto?

_Creo… Creo que lo amo._

La idea estaba allí y luego desapareció, escondiéndose para observarla más tarde, cuando quizás fuera menos intimidante. Tenía cosas que hacer en este momento. O más bien _alguien_ que lo hiciera. Se levantó y corrió escaleras arriba. La vista que lo recibió cuando llegó allí fue de John tumbado de espaldas en la cama, apoyado los codos en el cubrecama enredado a su alrededor. Era todo piel dorada, cabello revuelto y sonrisa soñolienta, y el muy maldito dejó sin aire el pecho de Sherlock. "He oído algo acerca de una recompensa", dijo, quitándose la camiseta.

John le indicó con un movimiento de su barbilla. "Vuelve aquí."

Sherlock tiró sus pantalones de pijama a un lado y se metió de nuevo bajo las sábanas, colocándose sobre John, su erección mañanera frotándose contra el pene prácticamente erecto de Sherlock. "Mmm," tarareó. "Lo siento, ¿Te sentiste solo?"

"Terriblemente", dijo John, tirando de él hacia abajo para un beso lánguido, sus manos recorriendo la espalda de Sherlock. "Deberías saber algo acerca de mí."

"¿Qué eres irresistible?"

John rió, Sherlock añadió otra marca mental a su tabla de ‘Hacer reír a John’. "Tal vez tú."

"Sin duda alguna yo. ¿Sabes que cuando entré aquí y te vi, se me olvidó cómo respirar por un momento? Fue algo alarmante. Que bueno que no necesitara atención médica."

John se quedó en silencio, sus ojos en busca de los de Sherlock. "No sólo lo dices porque si, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, dices eso sólo para obtener algo. ¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices ese tipo de cosas?"

"Por supuesto que quiero decir lo que digo. ¿Por qué te diría algo que no fuera cierto?"

Él sonrió y arqueó su cuello para besar a Sherlock de nuevo, tirando de su labio inferior, una parte de él que parecía fascinar a John. "Te hago esa pregunta porque… bueno, por si hay otra razón para que este aquí contigo."

Sherlock miró el rostro de John, recorriendo con un dedo el largo de la línea de su cabello. "Ibas a decirme algo que debería saber acerca de ti."

"Claro. Algo que deberías saber acerca de mí, es que me encanta, y quiero decir que amo, el sexo por la mañana."

"Ya veo. Así que despertarte y encontrarte solo en la cama... "

"Fue profundamente decepcionante." Pasó una mano por la espalda de Sherlock hasta su culo, apretándolo posesivamente.

"No me gustaría que empezaras el día decepcionado."

"Eso sería una lástima."

"Dime cómo podría arreglarlo."

John se quedo pensando por un momento, luciendo un poco inseguro. "Me gustó como lo hicimos la última vez. Quisiera que me cogieras de nuevo."

"¿Pero no puedo?" Honestamente, eso era lo que tenía en mente hacer. Había sido más cuidadoso con John que con él mismo, resultado del aprendizaje de sus errores. Así que habían ido mucho más lento cuando había sido el turno de John.

"No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo tan pronto. Estoy algo… adolorido."

"Oh, John - lo siento, yo..."

"No, no hiciste nada malo. Fue increíble. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado."

Sherlock lo besó con fuerza, rápido, moviéndose rápidamente hasta su cuello, que había aprendido era muy sensible. John se arqueó ante su boca, una mano enredada en el cabello de Sherlock. "Estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en una alternativa adecuada," murmuró. Se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas y tomó la polla de John en su boca. Lo sintió gemir y estremecerse, pero después de unos pocos minutos ya estaba apartando a Sherlock.

"No, no quiero terminar así", dijo, entrecortado.

"¿Entonces cómo?"

John agarró los brazos de Sherlock e invirtió posiciones, poniendo sus rodillas entre las piernas de Sherlock y alineando sus caderas juntas. Metió una mano detrás de la rodilla  de Sherlock, levantándola; Sherlock tuvo una idea y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de John. John estaba sobre él, besándole minuciosamente lento. "Quiero sentir cada pulgada de ti" susurró al oído de Sherlock.

Sherlock no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso significaba. Si John quería cogerlo otra vez, tendría que plantear la misma objeción que John había hecho hace un momento. Pero eso requeriría que dejaran de besarse y tuvieran que hablar, y tampoco quería hacer eso. Por ahora John estaba tumbado encima de él, rodando suavemente sus caderas y comiéndole la boca a Sherlock. John se sentía suave y somnoliento, olía a piel caliente, y toda la experiencia los estaba deslizando en un remolino suave.

John comenzó a empujar sus caderas con más fuerza contra Sherlock, moviéndose alrededor hasta que sus pollas estuvieron alineadas. Sherlock se quedó sin aliento ante el contacto y llevo su pelvis hacia arriba. John hundió su boca en el cuello de Sherlock mientras sus cuerpos ondeaban sobre la cama, chocando el uno contra el otro hasta que John se vino, gritando el nombre de Sherlock. Se quedó quieto por un momento, y luego deslizó su mano entre ellos y agarró el pene de Sherlock, acariciándolo hasta que se derramó sobre los dedos de John, mordiéndose el labio y gruñendo. Entonces todo fue aliento, besos y sudor.

 Sherlock besó a John desde su mandíbula hasta su oído. "¿Sexo mañanero?"

John rió. "Es una buena forma de empezar el día."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sherlock estaba de acuerdo con la apreciación de John sobre la mejor forma de empezar el día. Después de su encuentro, se tomaron su tiempo para ducharse, buscaron algo para desayunar, se pusieron pijamas limpios y volvieron a la cama. John a leer un libro y Sherlock con su laptop. Estuvieron así durante horas, hasta pasado el mediodía, descansaron allí juntos, cada uno con sus propias actividades. Aun así, los unía un silencio tranquilo. Sus pies enredados juntos bajo las mantas, se apoyaban el uno contra el otro cada tanto. Intercambiaron rápidos, castos besos cuando la noción los golpeaba.

Alrededor de la una, John puso su libro a un lado y se frotó los ojos. "Supongo que es hora de buscar el almuerzo," dijo.

"Mmm."

"Podría ser agradable salir de la casa."

"Estoy muy feliz donde estoy."

"No podemos permanecer en la cama todo el día, Sherlock," dijo John, sonriéndole.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno - porque – sólo no se puede."

Sherlock puso su laptop a un lado y se tendió junto a John, atrayéndolo a sus brazos. John se abrazo contra su pecho. "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?" preguntó.

John suspiró. "Tengo que volar a casa el viernes. Me gustaría ver a mis padres primero, así que debo volver a la ciudad el jueves."

"Entonces nos quedaremos hasta el jueves."

"Así que sólo tenemos dos días más aquí. ¿Qué pasó con toda la semana? "

"Una semana no es lo que solía ser, John."

John pasó un brazo sobre el estómago de Sherlock y lo abrazó más cerca. "¿Entonces cuanto te demoraras hasta llegar a Los Ángeles?"

"Tres semanas."

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "Rayos", dijo John.

Sherlock sabía lo que quería decir. Sólo habían pasado unos pocos días para él y John, pero la idea de estar separados por un solo día, y que decir tres semanas, era deprimente. "Pasaran rápidamente", dijo, en realidad no creyéndolo.

"Yo sé que no y tú también." John volvió la cabeza y besó la clavícula de Sherlock. "Te echaré terriblemente de menos."

"Y yo."

Se quedaron allí abrazados unos minutos más, perdido en sus respectivos pensamientos. "Bueno, entonces vamos. Aprovechemos el momento. ¿Qué tal si vamos a Hailsham, conseguimos algo de comer, y damos un vistazo? Nunca he ido."

"Si eso quieres."

John frunció el ceño. "¿Podríamos ser vistos?"

"Improbable. Nunca me han fotografiado allí. Por lo menos no para todo el público. Sin embargo, no hay que llevar el coche. Demasiado llamativo. Esta a sólo tres millas, hay bicicletas en el cobertizo. Podemos montarlas."

"Oh, genial. No he montado una bicicleta en mucho tiempo. "John sonrió, emocionado. "Será como un excursión."

"No va a ser como una excursión, en realidad será una."

"Lo sé. Supongo que quería decir que va a ser como algo que la gente normal hace."

"¿No somos gente normal?"

"Buen Dios, no. Somos personas extrañas. Trabajamos los fines de semana y días festivos y las personas nos pagan por lucir lo mejor posible. Por  fingir divertirnos con otra gente y parecer realmente interesados en quien diseñó nuestros trajes de etiqueta. Nuestro trabajo requiere que vayamos a fiestas, estrenos de películas y que hablemos de nosotros mismos con personas que no conocemos. Vivimos una existencia torcida, Sherlock. Así que ahora vamos a dar un paseo en bicicleta en una pequeña ciudad en el centro del país, tomar té y comer pasteles, todo muy ordinario."

Se vistieron y aseguraron de tener sus billeteras y llaves, luego salieron hacia el cobertizo por las bicicletas. Brillantes bicicletas de paseo color plata, perfectas para darse una vuelta. Las sacaron fuera, las acomodaron en el camino y pasaron una pierna por encima, instalándose en el asiento.

Con lo que Sherlock descubrió una falla en su plan. Su culo había sido objeto de una nueva actividad recientemente, y levanto una bandera blanca ante la idea de un paseo de seis millas en bicicleta. Miró a John, que claramente acababa de tener la misma revelación. "O podríamos caminar", dijo Sherlock.

"Sí, mejor caminemos" John, asintió. Las bicicletas volvieron al cobertizo - Sherlock imaginó que lucían un poco decepcionados por no poder dar su largo paseo después de todo - él y John se dirigieron  a la entrada de la parte trasera de la propiedad.

Era, Sherlock reflexionó mientras deambulaban a lo largo del camino, ridículamente idílico. Era un hermoso día soleado, no demasiado caliente pero cómodamente ventoso, y el follaje de finales de verano era exuberante y verde. La luz del sol era halagadora para John, haciendo brillar su cabello como el oro, aumentándole calidez a sus facciones y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como el azul profundo de un acuario. El camino por el que transitaban estaba a la sombra y aislado, lo suficiente como para que después de unos pocos minutos de caminata, John extendiera su mano y entrelazara sus dedos juntos.

"Tus padres están muertos, ¿Verdad?"

Sherlock vaciló. "¿Wikipedia?"

"IMDB."

"Bueno, esa es la historia pública."

"¿No están muertos?"

"Mi papa está muerto. Mi madre está muy viva. Pero valora su privacidad. El horror de que sus dos hijos entraran en profesiones que los empujen a la luz pública sólo es igualado por su terror a que el público conozca de su existencia. Así que le decimos a la gente que nuestros padres están muertos."

"Eso parece duro."

Se encogió de hombros. "Mi madre y yo no somos cercanos. Ella se preocupa demasiado por las percepciones del resto como para preocuparse por nuestras vidas reales. Mi hermano es más obediente que yo."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Mycroft."

"¿Podre conocerlo?"

Sherlock lo miró. "¿Te gustaría?"

John se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, obligando a Sherlock a detenerse. "Sherlock, ¿Seremos parte de la vida del otro? ¿Por lo menos bajo la base de que esto sea semi-permanente? "

"Eso espero".

"Entonces sí, quiero conocer a tu familia." Dudó. "A menos que no quieras decirles acerca de nosotros."

"No tengo la intención de hacer eso. A Mycroft no le importara que seas hombre, sólo se preocuparía si tuvieras vínculos con la mafia o cualquier tipo de organización internacional terrorista. Madre llorara por lo que los vecinos vayan a pensar, luego cuando te conozca te preguntara cuándo tendremos la intención de darle nietos."

John se echó a reír. "Bien, estoy bastante seguro de poder solucionar mis vínculos con la mafia y el terrorismo, pero te pediré ayuda con lo de los nietos."

Volvieron a caminar. "¿Qué hay de tu familia?", preguntó Sherlock. "¿Planeas decirles?"

John se quedó en silencio por un momento. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije de querer volver a verlos antes de volar de regreso?"

"¿Vas a decírselos ahí?"

"Lo mejor es acabar con ello de una vez."

"No pareces optimista."

"Sinceramente, no sé cómo voy a decirlo. ¿Estoy saliendo? ¿Cómo un qué? No sé si pueda decir algo tan fácil como 'Soy gay'. No sé a ciencia cierta lo que soy. Todo lo que sé es que quiero decirles que he conocido a alguien con quien quiero estar, que es importante para mí, y que es un hombre."

"Sospecho que van a saltar a la conclusión de 'gay' por su cuenta."

"No es su asunto."

"¿Crees que no lo aprobarán?"

"Honestamente, no tengo idea."

"Tu hermana es lesbiana, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Harry? Ella juega para los dos equipos. Nunca ha llevado a ninguna mujer a casa, sólo hombres. No sé si es casualidad o planeado, nunca le he preguntado. "John lo miró. "Tú no pareces estar teniendo ningún problema de identidad sexual."

"Me parece que el concepto de identidad sexual binario es limitado e improbable. Al igual que con todos los demás seres humanos, existe la respuesta sexual a una escala continuamente cambiante que se ve afectada por una serie vertiginosa de variables, por lo que no tiene sentido intentar predeterminarse a una etiqueta sin sentido y en última instancia, de confinamiento."

"Bueno, eso es sin duda progresista de tu parte."

"Es más útil simplemente reaccionar cuando me siento atraído por alguien, independientemente de su sexo, y seguir desde allí. Así que sí tengo una identidad sexual, ya que en ocasiones me resulta atractivo otro ser humano."

"¿Y cómo responderías si alguien te preguntara si eres homosexual o heterosexual?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Yo diría 'Soy Sherlock Holmes, y hago lo que quiero, así que jódanse.'"

John se echó a reír. "Maldita sea, quiero eso en una camiseta."

"Eso se puede arreglar", dijo Sherlock, riendo con él. John lo atrajo más cerca con sus manos unidas y volvió la vista hacia él, la risa llenando sus ojos, y Sherlock lo sintió otra vez. Esa tormenta de felicidad caliente en su pecho, la pura alegría de estar junto a John y teniendo su atención, respeto y aceptación.

_Antes había pensado que podría amarlo._

_Ahora creía que no cabría el 'podría' en esa oración._

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

El jueves llegó demasiado rápido.

Su tarde en Hailsham salió a pedir de boca. Llegaron al pueblo, dieron un paseo rápido por los alrededores, tomaron té y comieron pastelillos, compraron del té favorito de John y regresaron con la puesta de sol, llegaron contentos a la casa, aunque con dolor de pies. Hicieron una fogata en el jardín durante la noche y bebieron vino, intercambiando historias de terror-de-co-estrellas, se fueron a la cama con el evocativo y persistente olor de la leña quemada en sus cabellos.

El martes empacaron algo de comida y algunas cosas, subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la costa, donde Sherlock conocía algunas rutas de senderismo fuera del camino. Pasaron el día caminando por las colinas y valles con vista al mar, haciendo una pausa cada vez que les apeteciera, y tomando el rumbo que quisieran, en general disfrutaron de su libertad de la forma en que sólo los hombres cuyas vidas estaban por lo general excesivamente controladas podrían disfrutar. Comieron su almuerzo en la cima de una colina con prado, pasaron una buena media hora descansando sobre la suave hierba.

El miércoles los encontró con sus espíritus más relajados. Sherlock era muy consciente de que ese era su último día completo en el campo y  John parecía saberlo también. Montaron las bicicletas, ambos con sus traseros acostumbrados a las nuevas demandas puestas sobre ellos, y se dirigieron sin rumbo por Hailsham y sus alrededores, parando con frecuencia para tomar fotografías. Cenaron en la clase de pub local que John había idealizado. Pasaron toda la comida mirando a su alrededor con una expresión de excesiva satisfacción en sus caras; Sherlock gastó su tiempo sólo mirando a John. Volvieron cuando se hizo de noche, los faros en sus bicicletas iluminaron el camino. Sherlock llevó a John al jardín detrás de la casa, arrastrando una vieja colcha con ellos. "Solía mirar las estrellas aquí cuando era un niño", dijo, extendiendo la manta en el suelo.

"Oh, pensé que compraste la casa tú mismo," dijo John mientras se echaban sobre sus espaldas.

"No, le pertenecía a mis padre. Cuando murió pasó a Mycroft y a mí."

Miraron hacia arriba, al brillante manto de estrellas sobre sus cabezas. "Es increíble", dijo John. "No se pueden ver estrellas como estas en Londres. O en Los Ángeles."

Sherlock unió sus dedos. Levantó sus manos vinculadas hasta su propio pecho y las mantuvo allí. "John, yo… yo realmente temo que vayas a desaparecer."

"Lo sé. Yo también."

"No estoy acostumbrado a considerar lo que otra persona quiere o necesita. No sé qué tan exitoso como pareja resulte para ti."

Estaba muy oscuro como para ver bien, pero podía percibir a John sentarse y mirarlo desde arriba. "¿A dónde diablos quieres llegar?"

"Sólo quiero que sepas que si..." Tragó saliva. "Si crees que el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido suficiente, y que no es práctico que continuemos juntos, entonces..."

"Para. Alto ahí. Sherlock - Dios, eres increíble. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos conversado? ¿Las decisiones que hemos tomado juntos? ¿Los planes que hemos hecho? ¿De repente piensas que necesito una puerta de escape?"

"Estoy tratando de ser realista. Pronto llegaremos a un punto de no retorno, o al menos a un punto dónde aún puedes retroceder. Si voy a Los Ángeles y me quedó contigo... "

"No _si_. Regresaras a Los Ángeles y te quedaras conmigo... "John interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

Sherlock asintió. "Ve lo que estamos contemplando. Este grandioso cielo azul con sus pájaros están aquí, pero allí, será nuestra  realidad, John. La gente exigirá explicaciones acerca de por qué estoy viviendo en tu casa, nuestros amigos no podrán saber nada, y los fotógrafos estarán en cada esquina. Estamos proponiendo irnos a vivir juntos. Sólo nos conocemos desde la primavera y hemos estado juntos una semana. Parece un poco rápido, ¿no es cierto? "

John se dejó caer sobre su espalda. "Sí. Lo parece."

"Yo iré a Los Ángeles de todas maneras. Tengo una casa allí, no hay necesidad de que me quede contigo. Podríamos vernos todos los días."

"Eso sería peor. Si conducimos de ida y vuelta para reunirnos y eso, seguro que acabamos en la portada de alguna revista."

El estómago de Sherlock se contrajo ante lo que estaba a punto de sugerir. "John - no te hagas una idea equivocada, pero tal vez sería mejor si no nos vemos hasta después de los Oscar."

John se quedó callado. "¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"No. No es lo que quiero. Tú sabes lo que quiero."

"Quieres hacerlo público."

"Sé por qué no podemos, y lo acepto. Así que si no podemos estar juntos en público, debemos reconocer que tal vez sea mejor y menos doloroso para nosotros, si cortamos hasta que podamos hacerlo."

Oyó a John dar un profundo suspiro. "Tal vez lo sea." Nadie habló durante unos horribles segundos. "¡Espera un minuto, no, no!", exclamó John, de la nada. "¡No sería mejor! Más fácil, menos inconveniente, tal vez. ¡Pero no, Sherlock! No cortaremos porque sea más _fácil_." Se sentó de nuevo y tiro de Sherlock hasta quedarse frente a frente. "No me importa si es muy rápido, o que sea algo nuevo. No podría estar más seguro de querer estar contigo aunque hubiéramos estado juntos por una década. Y no voy a permanecer lejos de ti durante seis meses. Estas tres semanas están por matarme." Tomó el rostro de Sherlock con sus manos. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste nuestra primera noche aquí, sobre lo que querías? Es lo que yo también quiero. A ti en mi vida, todos los días, todo el tiempo. No voy a esperar. No necesito que sea fácil. Nada que valga la pena lo es. Así que escúchame, señor Holmes. Vendrás a Los Ángeles cuando seas capaz y te quedaras en mi casa y haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para mantenerlo en secreto, pero eso no incluye que rompamos, aunque sea temporal."

Sherlock sintió la picazón de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Levantó sus manos, cubriendo las de John. "John," se las arregló para decir. "Eso era lo que esperaba que dijeras."

John tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo. Sherlock envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó de vuelta, deseando nunca más tener que dejarlo ir, y deseando aún más, poder hacer esto delante de todo el mundo.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Subieron las cosas al coche la mañana del jueves, ambos tranquilos, realizando sus tareas con eficiencia, pero sin mucho entusiasmo.

A pesar de que tendrían una noche más juntos en Londres en el departamento de Sherlock, pasaron la noche anterior juntos como si esa fuera su última noche en la tierra. John tuvo a Sherlock desnudo sobre la manta debajo de las estrellas y lo reclamó otra vez, haciendo a Sherlock retorcerse y gemir de formas que el cuerpo de Sherlock nunca habían conocido que fueran posibles. Habían regresado a la casa, apoyándose el uno contra el otro, y se derrumbaron en la cama. John había dejado de pensar; se había quedado allí y dejado que Sherlock hiciera lo que quisiera, que era adorar cada pulgada suya y tratar de mostrar lo que no podía decir, que John le había cambiado y que no podía cambiar de nuevo, que no quería poder, y que si la gente iba a condenarlo por esto, entonces él estaría contento de ser condenado.

John miró alrededor de la casa y los jardines. "Me encanta estar aquí," dijo.

"Siempre he sido aficionado a ella", dijo Sherlock. "Sin embargo, creo que puede haber adquirido un nuevo significado emocional."

"¿Podemos volver?"

"Claro. Cuando quieras."

"Probablemente no tengamos tiempo por un rato."

"Pero estará aquí cuando lo tengamos."

John tomó las manos de Sherlock entre las suyas y las besó. "Siento que estoy conduciendo hacia mi destino."

"Entonces vamos, la M25 no es tan horrible."

Se echó a reír, quedamente. "Muy bien, acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Todo guardado?"

"Todo guardado."

Se subieron al coche, con la parte superior bien puesta, ya que parecía que iba a llover, y así, John los llevó de nuevo a la carretera. Luego atravesaron la A21 y llegaron con un buen ritmo a Londres. Sherlock sintió la presión  de las grandes masas de gente, de la arquitectura y las miradas curiosas mientras se acercaban a su casa. No se había dado cuenta de lo libre y sin restricciones que se había sentido fuera de la ciudad hasta que regresaron y ya no era así.

John entró al garaje subterráneo, luego de bajar del auto, se metieron al ascensor, las maletas a cuestas. Ambos suspiraron de alivio al entrar al 221B. "Caray", dijo John, estirando la espalda. "He pasado una noche aquí y ya se siente como en casa."

"Apenas he pasado más tiempo que ese aquí." Miró a su alrededor. "He pensado en alojarme aquí de forma más permanente, y sólo ir a Los Ángeles cuando sea necesario."

"Hmm. Bueno, eso es algo que tendríamos que conversar, ¿Cierto?"

Sherlock sonrió, sus propias palabras resonando en su cabeza. _Quiero que termines de entender que cualquier cosa que me implique también te implica_. "Ciertamente."

John miró su reloj. "Demonios, odio tener que hacer esto, pero han pasado tres días ya y si voy a ir a ver a mis padres, tengo que salir ahora."

"Si quieres, lleva el coche."

John se animó un poco con eso. "¿Sí?"

"Claro. No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Se acercó y deslizó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock. "¿Y qué vas a hacer aquí tú solo mientras no estoy?"

"Supongo que intentare poner al día mis correos electrónicos. Llamar a Sally, arreglar algunos asuntos."

"Esa respuesta es incorrecta," dijo John, lanzándole lo que quiso fuera una mirada severa.

"Oh, ¿Perdón? Naturalmente, lo que quise decir es que me desmayaría en el sofá como una heroína de _Regency_ y yacería allí en absoluta desolación esperando que mi querido amor regrese".

John rió. "Eso está mejor." Arqueó su cuello y lo besó. Cuando empezó a alejarse, Sherlock lo acercó de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo e invadiendo los abiertos de John. Sintió a John sonreír contra su boca y sus manos se deslizaron del pecho de Sherlock hasta su cuello. "Mmm, no estás haciendo que sea fácil irme", murmuró John, soltando las palabras entre besos.

"Has descubierto mi astuto plan, Sr. Watson."

John le dio un apretón a su trasero y retrocedió. "Soy un hombre adulto con mi libido bajo control, soy capaz de resistirme ante mi atractivo novio."

"Maldición, burlado otra vez." Sherlock cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y él y John se quedaron allí sonriéndose el uno al otro por un momento.

"Muy bien, me voy. Tratare de no llegar demasiado tarde. Pero es posible que me quede a cenar con la familia. "

"Correcto."

John fue al ascensor, volteó hacia atrás agitando su mano en despedida, y se fue.

Sherlock suspiró, luego tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su habitación a desempacar.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sally llegó poco después de que John se fuera. "¿Qué tal el viaje?", Preguntó. Sherlock buscó en su cara durante un segundo, pero ella parecía realmente interesada.

"Demasiado corto", dijo.

"¿Todo fue bien?" Él sabía lo que en verdad estaba preguntando. _¿Se llevaron bien? ¿Tuvieron sexo? ¿Cohabitaron con éxito a corto plazo? ¿Es algo más que un romance de espectáculo? ¿Tus sentimientos siguieron intactos luego de que la adrenalina por volverlo a ver desapareciera?_

La miró a los ojos. "Fue perfecto."

Sally sonrió y le palmeó el hombro. "Bien."

"De hecho, hemos decidido que cuando vayamos de nuevo a Los Ángeles a finales del mes, me quedare en la casa de John."

"Está bien." Vio la pregunta no formulada en su cara.

"No lo haremos público. No hasta después de los Óscar."

Sally lo pensó por un momento. "Va a ser difícil."

"Lo sé. Lo sabemos."

"Sabes que Harry y yo haremos todo lo posible por ayudar."

"Lo sé."

"De hecho, ya hemos estado tomando algunas medidas."

"Confío en ti, Sally."

Parecía absurdo estar hablando de eso. "Gracias, Sherlock. Dios, creo que me gusta este tú amable, más suave. John debe ser una buena influencia."

No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. "Creo que podría serlo."

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y durante las siguientes horas se la pasaron revisando mensajes de correo electrónico, horarios, planes de viaje, proyectos futuros y docenas de mensajes telefónicos dejados a Sherlock. Apenas eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando Sherlock oyó al ascensor subir. No podía ser que John hubiera regresado; supuso que sería uno de sus vecinos. Sin embargo, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Sherlock se volvió para ver a John entrar. Una mirada y él podía decir que algo había salido muy mal. Miró a Sally, que había hecho la misma evaluación. "Creo que es hora de irme," dijo ella, guardando sus papeles. John apenas le dirigió una mirada mientras pasaba por su costado hasta meterse en el ascensor.

"John, ¿Qué ocurre? Estás de vuelta antes de lo que pensaba."

John no respondió. Se quitó la chaqueta con los movimientos rápidos y toscos, la tiró sobre el sofá, con fuerza. Presionó las palmas de sus manos en su frente.

Sherlock no se quedó atrás, seguro de lo que pasaba. "¿Viste… a tus padres?" Era obvio para él lo que había sucedido, por lo menos de forma general, tal vez no tan específico, pero sabía que debía dejar que John se lo explicara a su manera.

"Sí, vi a mis jodidos padres." John se volvió hacia él. "Fueron tan encantadores como siempre. Insatisfechos con todo en sus vidas, las cuales ninguno de ellos puede pagar, debo añadir. Toleré la letanía habitual de una hora sobre sus dolencias físicas e hice los comentarios apropiados preocupándome por su salud. Y cuando finalmente preguntaron cómo estaba, les dije que había alguien nuevo en mi vida y que era muy feliz. Cuando se enteraron de quién eras, me informaron en términos muy claros que ningún hijo suyo iba ser ¡ _Follado por el culo_!" Gritó las últimas palabras, agarrando el objeto más cercano, que resultó ser un libro, y lo arrojo al aire. Este se estrelló contra una lámpara, que cayó al suelo. "Mierda," dijo John. "Lo siento."

"John..." Sherlock no sabía cómo manejar esto. "No sé qué decir."

"No hay nada que decir. Tenía la esperanza de que esto no fuera a pasar, pero temía así fuera. Les dije que si yo no iba a ser hijo suyo entonces suponía que saldrían pronto de la casa que les compré y que despedirían a la sirvienta que les estoy pagando y conseguirían un trabajo. Luego todo se puso feo."

"¿ _Luego_ se puso feo?"

"Mi padre quería saber por cuánto tiempo había sido un _torcido_ , mi madre lloró por no poder tener nietos, lo que no tiene sentido porque ya tiene cuatro, luego oh, sabíamos que ser un actor de mierda te volvería un raro, sólo hay homosexuales en las películas de hoy en día, y luego mi padre... "John habían estado hablando rápidamente, pero de repente se interrumpió, su garganta dejando escapar un ruido estrangulado, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz estaba ahogada por las lágrimas. "Mi padre me dijo que no me dejaría a solas con mis sobrinos de nuevo."

Sherlock se sentía enfermo. "Oh Dios mío."

"Mis _sobrinos_ , Sherlock. Ahora soy un peligro para ellos, como si fuera un desviado o un violador... Amo a esos chicos, Dios, ¿Cómo podía pensar que..." Negó con la cabeza.

Sherlock hizo lo único que podía pensar en hacer. Se acercó y atrajo a John contra su pecho, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. John a su vez se sujetó a él. "Lo siento mucho", dijo Sherlock, presionando sus labios en el cabello de John. John trató de mantener la compostura durante unos instantes pero después se quebró. Sherlock lo sostuvo mientras lloraba, empujando lejos toda clase de pensamientos llenos de lenta, dolorosa venganza contra los padres de John para poder centrar toda su atención en él.

John se calmó rápidamente, pero se quedó allí por un tiempo, con la cara hundida en el hombro de Sherlock. "Dios", dijo. "Lo siento, caerme a pedazos no es mi estilo."

"Tuviste una buena razón. Y si no puedes hacerlo delante de mí, entonces, ¿Dónde puedes?"

John asintió. Sherlock le entregó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz y secó los ojos. "Por lo menos mis hermanos no están de acuerdo con esto. Me aseguraron que estaban bien con ello. Eso ayuda. Y ya tengo treinta y ocho años, no soy un niño, pero mis padres… esto me está golpeando más duro de lo que pensé."

"John, nunca quise quedar entre tú y tu familia. Si hubiera sabido... "

"No, detente," dijo John, haciéndose para atrás y mirándolo, sus ojos ardiendo. "Vamos a dejar una cosa perfectamente clara. No estas entre ellos y yo, Sherlock. Ellos están mal. Esto no es tu culpa ni mía, es de ellos. Y entraran en razón. Sólo están teniendo una rabieta, en shock. Podría haberlo manejado mejor, pero me enojé y sólo quise acorralar a mi padre. Pasará algún tiempo y mis hermanos ayudaran, van a acostumbrarse a la idea y... " Se sorbió la nariz y se rió un poco. "Bueno, no pueden permitirse realmente alejarme de sus vidas, ¿Verdad? Soy su maldito ticket de comida."

"Me atrevo a decir que eso no es cierto."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Quién más va a hacerse cargo de ellos, aparte de mí? Tengo los medios." Él le sonrió, una sonrisa cansada y llorosa. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por estar aquí. Por darme un abrazo durante mi traspiés.”

"¿No es eso lo que hacen los novios?"

"Creo que sí." John se sentó en un mullido sillón, todo su cuerpo hundido. Sherlock se sentó frente a él en una otomana acolchada. "Estoy demasiado cansado."

"Vamos a cenar algo, debe estar muerto de hambre."

"Algo de hambre, sí. Dame un poco de tiempo para ordenarme. Soy un desastre."

Sherlock tomó sus manos, moviendo la cabeza. "Todo esto es tan complejo. Tu familia, nuestros trabajos, el negocio, la prensa - no parece justo. Otras parejas no tienen que lidiar con toda esta idiotez, mientras sólo tienen que acostumbrarse a estar juntos."

"Me temo que esa es nuestra suerte y estamos adheridos a ella." John lo miró a los ojos. "Y más te vale no seguir pensando que sería más fácil si simplemente no estamos juntos."

"¿Quién dice que lo estoy pensando?"

"Yo lo digo, y tienes que saber… " Se acercó más. "Tú vales todo esto, las molestias, todos los problemas, todas las… todo." Sus ojos se movieron sobre el rostro de Sherlock, y Sherlock podía verlo tomar una respiración, tomando fuerzas. Oh Dios. Él iba a decirlo. "Sherlock, yo..."

"No, no", interrumpió Sherlock, levantando una mano. "No lo digas." _No lo digas antes de que yo tenga la oportunidad. Te amé todo este tiempo, John, y tú hiciste esto. Tomaste un avión, fuiste a mi espectáculo y me diste esa hortensia, me sostuviste en tus brazos y no me dejaste ir incluso cuando pensé que deberías. Todo esto es gracias a ti y todo lo que estás recibiendo a cambio son molestias y dolor, así que por favor, déjame darte algo de regreso antes de que también me lleves la delantera en eso._

John cerró la boca con un chasquido y se echó hacia atrás, una mirada abatida en su rostro. "Oh. Yo, eh - bien, entonces. No lo diré. Lo siento." Él comenzó a levantarse, evitando los ojos de Sherlock, y la repetición instantánea de los últimos segundos se mostraron en la cabeza de Sherlock y se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado, y lo que John probablemente estaba pensando. _Oh, bien hecho, Holmes. No puedes decir nada bien y apropiado, ¿No es cierto? Soluciónalo, grandísimo idiota._

"John, espera - eso no es lo que quería decir, por favor, siéntate. Lo siento, he hecho un lío. "John se sentó de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. "Soy bueno imitando las emociones, pero al parecer soy un desastre con las mías."

John sonrió, un poco vacilante. "Lo sé."

"Te mereces a alguien que pueda expresarse adecuadamente, que pueda hablar como la gente normal habla."

"Oh, no vamos a empezar otra vez con eso de cómo me merezco algo mejor, no hay nadie mejor que tú, y no hay nada anormal sobre..."

"Te amo, John." John dejó de hablar abruptamente, con la boca abierta. Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada. Las palabras ya habían salido. Ahora, descubrió que lo único que quería hacer era seguir repitiéndolas hasta llenar toda la habitación, hasta expresar la magnitud y profundidad de los sentimientos que tenía por este hombre. "Siento haberte cortado, sé lo que ibas a decir y yo no podía dejarte, no podía dejarte ser el valiente de nuevo, porque tú siempre estás un paso adelante y sólo una vez, quería ser el que diera el paso primero y sea valiente para ti ".

John se había recobrado con eso. Agarró la cara de Sherlock, sonriendo, incluso mientras sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo. "No tienes que ser valiente para mí,  loco. Todo lo que necesito es que seas tú."

"Ese no es un concepto al que este acostumbrado."

"Lo sé, y no me gusta eso, pero me gustaría que fuera diferente conmigo."

Sherlock estaba apoyado en las rodillas de John para mantener el equilibrio. "Tú eres el único que nunca ha querido arreglarme."

"¿Por qué iba a querer arreglarte? No estas roto." John lo besó con fuerza, una vez, luego dos veces más. "Eres un loco  y también eres increíblemente talentoso, extraño, maravilloso, exasperante y sorprendente, y te amo tanto, Sherlock." Sherlock suspiró y dejo que John tirara de él,  para poder besarse, pero manteniéndose ligeramente separados, consiguiendo que algunos besos fueran a dar a las mejillas, mandíbulas y narices, pero no parecía importarles. Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y simplemente se abrazaron. Sherlock sintió algo asentarse a lo largo de su columna vertebral, sus nervios calmándose, todo su ser en descanso.

"Te amo", repitió al oído de John.

"Yo también te amo."

Se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro. "Bueno, ya ordenamos esto."

John rió. "Sí, vamos a tener que tachar ese tema de la agenda."

"Vamos, consigamos algo de comida. Estoy hambriento."

Consideraron salir, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía como capaz de llevar el rol de ‘Sólo somos dos compañeros saliendo juntos por una comida’ esta noche. "No soy tan buen actor, Sherlock," dijo John. "Podría necesitar un par de semanas antes de que pueda mirarte sin ojos de dibujos animados de corazones." Por lo tanto, se sirvieron sándwiches y patatas fritas de la cocina y tomaron de las botellas de cerveza compradas por Sally, comiendo todo esto delante de la tele.

"¿A qué hora  es tu  vuelo?", preguntó Sherlock, dejando a un lado su plato.

John hizo una mueca. "10 a.m."

"Oh. Entonces tendrás que estar listo temprano."

"Conseguiré un taxi."

Sherlock vaciló. "Podría llevarte."

"Absolutamente no. No hay manera de que pueda mantenerme en pie para decirte adiós en público, Sherlock." Se dio la vuelta y lo miró. "Dios, no me quiero ir."

"Estaré allí en unas pocas semanas. El tiempo pasara rápido. Podemos enviarnos correos y usar el Skype mientras tanto."

"Mmm. Un sustituto pobre."

Sherlock se levantó y le tendió la mano. "Entonces hagamos que esta noche sea mejor."

John la tomó y dejó que Sherlock lo pusiera de pie. "Hagámoslo."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o

.

La mañana apareció como vengándose, como siempre lo hacía cuando uno no quería que llegara. La alarma en el móvil de John sonó a las seis y media, pero ellos ya estaban despiertos. La mano de Sherlock tanteo en la mesita de noche para apagar la insistente alarma lo más rápido posible para que pudiera poner sus manos en las caderas de John y empujarlo hacia él. John rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras montaba a Sherlock de forma lenta y exasperante, la temprana luz del sol atravesando la ventana inclinada y bañando la piel de John como pan de oro, iluminando sus ojos desde un lado y haciéndolos brillar de azul cobalto. "John," Sherlock gruñó. "Oh, mierda sí, así," dijo con los dientes apretados.

John se limitó a sonreír y rodar sus caderas en círculos y arcos tortuosos. Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó las manos sobre las piernas de Sherlock, cambiando el ángulo y estirando su torso, su pene sobresaliendo duro. "¿Quieres venirte de esta manera?" susurró, con los ojos cerrados.

"Sí," Sherlock logro decir. Se sorprendía continuamente de cómo de diferente era tener sexo con John cada vez. La noche anterior se habían arrastrado a la cama y había cogido a Sherlock en cuatro patas, embistiéndolo con fuerza hasta Sherlock tuvo que aferrarse a la cabecera de la cama para sujetarse. Había sido fuerte y enérgico y lo suficientemente emocionante como para hacerlo más excitante, y los dos habían llegado en nombre de Inglaterra, pero ahora todo era tranquilo, suave y somnoliento, montando la polla de Sherlock con una expresión de felicidad como si estuviera disfrutando de un masaje placentero. "Pero tú primero."

Sherlock agarró el pene de John con su mano y lo acarició, con movimientos largos y lentos, tomando nota del lenguaje corporal de su amante. John ralentizó sus movimientos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, respirando dificultosamente ahora que Sherlock lo tocaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apretara los dientes y se viniera sobre el vientre de Sherlock, la contracción apretando el pene de Sherlock dentro de él. Apenas había terminado cuando fue embestido de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, sujetado y empujado hacia abajo, se inclinó hacia adelante y mantuvo fijo a Sherlock en su lugar sólo con los ojos. Se inclinó y le dio un beso, chupando el labio inferior de Sherlock.

"Joder, John," Sherlock jadeó. "Dios, tu culo – es tan estrecho, se siente increíble."

John sonrió contra los labios de Sherlock. "Córrete dentro de mí, Sherlock."

"Sí... Dios, sí ..."

"Quiero verte." Se quedó mirando la cara de Sherlock y con otro movimiento de sus caderas, Sherlock gritó su liberación, John no aparto sus ojos de él. "Dios, eres tan hermoso así," John susurró, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Sherlock. "Perdiendo el control y dejándote llevar."

Sherlock envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, respirando con dificultad, su cerebro aún sin conectarse. "Dios, te amo." Era lo único que se le ocurrió decir, el pensamiento más ligero y feliz que flotaba en la superficie de su cerebro, mientras que todo lo demás se mantenía en el fondo por el momento.

John se levantó, dejando un beso en el pecho de Sherlock. "Creo que te gusta decir eso."

"Puede ser que me esté acostumbrando."

Se recostaron juntos, disfrutando del estado post coital por un tiempo, pero sólo un rato corto. La mañana pasaba rápido.

Se ducharon, vistieron, terminaron de empacar y desayunaron, y antes de lo que Sherlock pensara, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y el taxi de John estaba esperando abajo. Se pararon junto a las puertas del ascensor, su inquietud mostrada en como apoyaban sus pesos de un pie a otro. "Llámame cuando llegues", dijo Sherlock.

John asintió. "Lo haré." Levantó sus ojos a Sherlock. "Odio esto."

"Yo también." Sherlock extendió su mano y jaló a John en un abrazo. "Tres semanas."

Sintió a John inclinar su cabeza. "Tres semanas." Se echó hacia atrás, subiendo su rostro. Se besaron, un beso relativamente casto, un beso de nos-vemos-pronto. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

John dio un paso atrás y recogió su maleta. "¿Nos vemos más tarde por Skype?"

"Si quieres." Sherlock metió las manos en sus bolsillos. "Ten un buen viaje."

John asintió. "Adiós, Sherlock." Se metió en el ascensor, no aparto los ojos de Sherlock hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Sherlock se dirigió a la ventana y se quedó allí observando hasta que vio a John salir con su maleta y entrar en el taxi. Lo vio mirar hacia las ventanas del 221B. Sherlock levantó una mano, aunque a esta hora del día y desde ese ángulo, John no sería capaz de verlo. John hizo un gesto de todos modos. Luego se metió en el coche, marchándose, y ya se había ido.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y observó el silencio en su departamento, vacío. Este departamento no tenía un John, y había sido así durante prácticamente todo el tiempo que había vivido aquí, y sin embargo, ahora se sentía incompleto sin él.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued…**

.

o-o-o o-o-o-o

.

**Notas de la Traducción:**

(1) David .- En un principio pensé que era alguien más aparte de Anderson, y debo admitir que me parece que la primera vez que lo leí lo entendí así, pero ahora leyéndolo con calma me doy cuenta que vendría a ser el nombre de Anderson en esta historia, aunque oficialmente se llama Philip, supongo que fue un pequeño lapsus de la autora, o talvez que en esa fecha no se sabía su nombre, quien sabe, yo recién me acabo de enterar, para fines prácticos he dejado ‘David’ , también pueden figurarse que es su segundo nombre y Sally le dice así de cariño, lo que les resulte más fácil.

**Notas de la Traductora:**

22/02/2016

Oh por Dios, mil disculpar por la demora, me fue de viajecito a la playa y me prohibieron en rotundo ponerme a traducir ._.  también me quitaron mis libros, fue horrible, digo, soy una marmota, ¡Qué hace una marmota en la playa! La buena noticia es que el siguiente capitulo esta casi finalizado :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Título Original :**  Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :**  Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:**  Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una  **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:**  Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

 

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**.**

El vuelo de Londres a Los Ángeles duraba once horas, con una variación de más o menos media hora. Sherlock se había acomodado en su asiento más veces de las que podía contar, y siempre tratando de mantenerse ocupado mientras estaba atrapado en su asiento. Hoy  el vuelo parecía aún más interminable sabiendo que John estaba al otro extremo del mismo. Sherlock estaba a punto de saltar fuera de su piel por la emoción de volver a verlo, emoción que aumentada por el hecho de su inesperada llegada. Se las había arreglado para reorganizar su agenda para salir de Londres dos días antes de lo planeado, pero no se lo había dicho a John. Harry estaba ayudando a organizar la sorpresa, y no podía esperar a ver la cara de John.

Trató de dormir y no pudo. Trató de leer, pero estaba demasiado distraído. Tanteó con la idea de emborracharse pero quería estar alerta y sobrio cuando aterrizara. Finalmente se decidió por escuchar música en su iPod.

Lenta, agonizantemente, terminó el vuelo.

Sherlock recogió su equipaje de mano y la maleta con su laptop. Sólo viajaba con una pequeña maleta; tenía un montón de ropa en su casa de Los Ángeles y así se salvaba de tener que buscar su equipaje y por lo tanto, aumentar las posibilidades de ser fotografiado. Asintió ante la tripulación del vuelo y pronto estuvo atravesando la pasarela telescópica.

Harry estaba esperando en seguridad. Ella sonrió y agitó su mano, y Sherlock se descubrió sonriendo de nuevo. "¡Bienvenido a casa!", dijo.

"Dios, es bueno salir del maldito avión."

"Vamos, salgamos rápido. Vi a una jauría de fotógrafos entrar por la terminal. Podríamos escaparnos antes."

Por desgracia, no pudieron. En el momento en que salieron de la explanada, dos fotógrafos se fijaron en ellos. Les tomaron fotos, destellos apareciendo en la cara de Sherlock y su nombre siendo gritado, tratando de conseguir que girara o los reconociera. Algunos fotógrafos eran conocidos por gritar terribles insultos y abusar, sólo para obtener una foto de alguna celebridad apareciendo enojada o gritando, pero estos dos simplemente decían su nombre. Tampoco lo persiguieron todo el camino, que también podía suceder. Sólo los siguieron un tramo y luego volvieron con su grupo.

"No fue tan malo," murmuró Harry.

"He tenido peores."

Llegaron al coche de Harry sin incidentes. Sherlock puso su maleta en el asiento de atrás y se subió al coche con Harry al volante.; Sherlock esperó a que ella arrancara el auto, pero ella sólo se sentó allí. "¿Harry?"

"Está bien, tengo que sacarme esto", dijo, medio volviéndose hacia él.

 _Oh Dios, que no sea el discurso de no-dañes-a-mi-hermano. Supongo que tendré que soportarlo tarde o temprano, así que bien puede ser ahora_. "Está bien." Se sentó en silencio, a la espera de que empezara a hablar.

Ella respiró hondo. "No soy una chica emocional. Soy una perra sarcástica, para ser honestos. Pero amo a mi hermano más que a nadie en el mundo. Es el mejor hombre que conozco. Me dolía en mi corazón que estuviera solo durante tanto tiempo, aunque fuera en parte por su elección. Se merece mucho más, se merece todo. Así que solo quería darte las gracias."

Sherlock la miró, sorprendido. "¿Agradecerme?"

"Sí. Por hacer a John tan feliz. Nunca lo había visto así, es como si alguien finalmente hubiera encontrado el interruptor de la luz. "Ella sonrió, y Sherlock se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Así que gracias por no tener miedo de él, por no huir."

Él suspiró. "Tenía miedo. Todavía lo tengo. Sin embargo, tu hermano es demasiado para mí, Harry. No podría apartarme de él aunque quisiera."

Ella le palmeó el brazo. "Probablemente no es el discurso que esperabas, ¿Verdad?"

"Admito que supuse que me ibas a dar el discurso de 'hazle daño y te matare mientras duermes'."

"Oh, Sherlock. Somos personas inteligentes. Seguramente no necesitas que te lo deletree para saberlo." Arrancó el coche y avanzaron.

John vivía en _Hollywood Hills_. Sherlock nunca había estado en su casa, por supuesto, ya que él y John no se habían convertido en amigos hasta el rodaje en Toronto. No estaba seguro de qué esperar. John no era de los que gastarían un dineral en una casa glamorosa, aunque sin duda se podría haber permitido una mansión si hubiera querido una. Se imaginó que sería cómoda y práctica, como el propio John. Posiblemente de estilo colonial, incluso una hacienda extensa.

Por eso, cuando Harry aparcó en la cochera situada frente a un gran bosque, Sherlock no pudo dejar de mirar con sorpresa la casa que estaba asentada en la parte superior.

"Linda, ¿no?", dijo Harry. Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Es hermosa", dijo Sherlock. Era una gran casa de estilo rústico, revestido en su exterior con maderas y piedras de río. No habría estado fuera de lugar en medio de un bosque de pinos en una montaña. Sherlock se bajó del coche, su admiración por la casa interrumpida por la vista del auto de John en la cochera y el reconocimiento abrupto de que sólo una puerta los separaba en ese instante.

"Vamos," dijo Harry, llevando su maleta. "Te dejaré adentro, luego me iré y los dejaré solos."

"Harry, aprecio tu ayuda con esto."

Ella sonrió. "Va a estar en la luna por volver a verte." Abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara dentro, haciendo una pose de ‘shh’ con sus dedos sobre los labios.

Sherlock la siguió, y fue recibido de inmediato por el olor de algo delicioso proviniendo de la cocina. Apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando Sherlock oyó la voz de John; sólo el sonido de la misma hizo a su estómago saltar. "¿Harry?"

"Sí, John, soy yo."

"¿Trajiste las alcaparras?"

"Sí, las tengo aquí." Le entregó a Sherlock un frasco de alcaparras. "También te traje una sorpresa."

"¿Oh?", dijo, riendo. "Espero que sea alcohol. Espero poder dormir de esta noche hasta el viernes."

Harry asintió con la cabeza en dirección hacia el sonido de la voz de John. "Está en la cocina", susurró. "Vamos," dijo ella, dándole un empujón. Harry abrió la puerta, se despidió con la mano, y se fue.

Sherlock cuadró los hombros y se dirigió a la cocina. Era grande y bien equipada, pero no la registro del todo, porque su atención estaba centrada en la visión de John en la estufa, de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.

Había sido muy consciente cuando estaba tramado este plan que podría atrapar John totalmente no preparado para su llegada, tal vez sudoroso por hacer ejercicio o sucio por trabajar en el jardín, incluso vestido en sus más desaliñados y viejos shorts de nylon y una camiseta con agujeros. Pero por lo que veía, John lucía perfecto. Llevaba una camiseta algo ajustada y jeans algo gastados pero que se ajustaban perfectamente en todas las partes correctas. Y encima llevaba puesto un delantal. La visión entrañable de John en un delantal, cocinando algo que olía a limón y ajo, fue casi suficiente para hacer caer las alcaparras de Sherlock.

Se apoyó en la puerta, sólo viéndole por un momento. "Me temo que no soy alcohol", dijo. "Pero si deseas dormir hasta el viernes puede que sea capaz de encontrar una manera de ayudarte con eso."

John dejó caer la cuchara de madera con un ruido y se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos. Su boca se quedo abierta en cuanto lo vio. Sherlock sonrió sin poder hacer nada, su boca haciendo un esfuerzo por estirarse aún más para mostrar su amplia sonrisa, ya que iba en contra de las limitaciones en el diseño de su rostro. "¡Sherlock!"

"Sorpresa", dijo Sherlock. John le contesto con una sonrisa que iluminó todo alrededor; saltó a través del cuarto y luego los brazos de Sherlock estaban llenos de él, magníficamente completo con John. "Pude..." fue todo lo que salió antes de que la boca de John estuviera sobre la suya, insistente. Se entregó sin vacilar y devolvió el beso, sus lenguas enredándose, los brazos de Sherlock se envolvieron alrededor de la espalda de John y la sensación de su peso contra él fue la gloria misma, músculos, huesos, aliento y corazón palpitante. Los brazos de John enroscados alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock, una mano errante lo sujeto del cabello para que no pudiera retroceder aún si lo hubiera deseado. John presionó besos en la comisura de sus labios, mejillas, mandíbula, cuello, y luego se sumergió de nuevo en los brazos de Sherlock, presionando su cara en su cuello. "John," fue todo lo que a Sherlock se le ocurrió decir.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí de verdad", dijo John. Había algo ahogado en su voz.

Sherlock se apartó y miró la cara de John, sus ojos estaban llorosos. "John, ¿estás llorando?"

"¡No!" Exclamó mientras se sorbía la nariz. "Tal vez un poco", dijo, sonrojándose. "Estoy feliz de verte. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¡Pensé que llegarías el viernes! "

"Pude reorganizar mi agenda para viajar un par de días antes. Pensé darte una sorpresa."

John rió, frotando sus manos en los brazos de Sherlock. "Me sorprendiste. Fue la mejor sorpresa que he recibido."

"No podía esperar más." Se encontró con los ojos de John.

John asintió, sosteniendo su mirada. "Bueno, ahora estás aquí. No hay que esperar más."

Sherlock tomó el rostro de John entre sus manos. "No. No hay que esperar. "Se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo. John se colgó de sus antebrazos por un rato, luego dio un paso más cerca y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock. Sherlock los giro así John quedo contra la pared; se apretó más cerca, John respondiéndole con todo de sí. John enredo una pierna alrededor de Sherlock; mientras él deslizaba una de sus manos hasta el culo de John, lo agarró y lo levantó, doblando las rodillas para mantener las caderas de John arriba. John enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, manteniéndose en alto con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock. Ese ángulo cambiado cambió el tono del asunto, permitiendo que John presionara hacia abajo su boca y saqueara la de Sherlock. "¿Esto está bien?" Sherlock logró decir.

"¿No se siente bien?", dijo John, besando el rostro de Sherlock.

"No es - no sé. ¿Castrante? "

La lengua de John lo acaricio por fuera, mojando sus labios." ¿Te sientes castrado?" Agarró la nuca de Sherlock y restregó sus caderas juntas; Sherlock sintió frotarse su erección contra la de John.

"Todo lo contrario."

"Bien. Más tarde no me vas a preguntar si me siento castrado, cuando te este follando," John le gruñó en el oído.

Sherlock gruñó y tiró de la cabeza de John hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta para que los labios y los dientes de Sherlock la cubrieran. Chupó sobre el punto donde se sentía su pulso y tiró del cuello de su camiseta hasta llegar a la clavícula. John simplemente se agarró de su cabeza, meciendo sus caderas juntas mientras Sherlock apoyaba los pies hacia adelante y los mantenía presionados para soportar su peso. John buscó su cara otra vez y le dio un beso, profundo y perfecto, las manos en el cuello de Sherlock. Se interrumpió para recuperar el aliento y dejar que su frente descansara sobre la de Sherlock; se quedaron así por un momento, calmándose. "Dios, te extrañé," susurró Sherlock.

"Yo también te extrañé, cada segundo," John suspiró. Bajó las piernas y se deslizó hasta el suelo. "Estaba cocinando la cena para mí y Harry, pero supongo que ella te ayudo con esto. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Sí, eso creo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Huele bien."

John agitó una mano. "Nada específico. Sólo puse unos camarones con limón y ajo y – ahora que lo dices, ¿Dónde están las alcaparras?"

Sherlock sonrió y recogió el tarro de donde había caído, que era debajo de un gabinete. "Aquí estás."

John se lo llevó, besando a Sherlock cuando le entrego el frasco. Se movió de nuevo hacia la estufa para remover la comida. "Siéntete como en tu casa. Lo es después de todo. Quiero decir tu hogar."

Sherlock abrió la nevera. "¿Podemos abrir este vino?"

"¿Cuál es, el Pinot Grigio? Sí, por favor."

Sherlock descorchó la botella y tomó copas de vino del estante. Sirvió dos vasos y le dio uno a John, que choco su copa contra la de Sherlock. "Salud."

"Por estar en casa", dijo Sherlock.

John asintió, mirándolo con ojos suaves. "En efecto."

Hablaron sobre el vuelo y los planes de mudanza de Sherlock mientras John cocinaba. La atención de Sherlock estaba bastante desviada por observarlo. Había mucha eficiencia en la manera en que John se movía alrededor de la cocina, sin perder fluidez, sin dudar nunca de nada. Su camiseta se apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras se movía y Sherlock se vio cautivado por su fácil desenvolvimiento. "No sabía que podías cocinar tan bien."

Él se encogió de hombros. "He cocinando para mí la mayor parte de mi vida adulta. Me aburrí con las recetas estándar de inmediato, así que empecé a experimentar. Me volqué a mis fantasías, en ocasiones resultaban y a veces no. Llegué a conocer que iba bien con qué y cómo mezclar las cosas juntas." Miró hacia arriba para ver a Sherlock observándolo. "¿Por qué me miras así?", preguntó, sonriendo.

Sherlock se atragantó, mirando hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado por haber sido atrapado. "Me gusta verte cocinar. Es… sexy."

"¿En serio?", dijo John, riendo. "No me siento terriblemente seductor justo ahora, con este delantal y salpicaduras de aceite en mi camisa." Se acercó y le dio un beso rápido, degustando el Pinot. "A pesar de eso, aquí estoy cocinando para mi sexy novio." Volvió a la estufa. A los pocos minutos había puesto la salsa a un lado para reducirla y tenía la pasta en agua hirviendo. Se quitó el delantal. "Tardara diez minutos más o menos, deja que te muestre los alrededores de la casa." Llevó su vino y guio a Sherlock de vuelta a la sala. "Es una gran casa para una sola persona, pero me encanta."

"Es muy como tú. No podía imaginarte en una de esas estructuras ultra-modernas con paredes de vidrio tan gruesas como el suelo de aquí."

"Dios, no. Me gusta la madera, el cuero, lo verde y la comodidad. "Se dirigió con Sherlock a través de la sala de estar, el comedor, su guarida en la parte de atrás, el gran porche cubierto, la sala de proyección y el baño de abajo. "He estado preparando las cosas para ti."

"¿Preparando? ¿Tu casa necesitaba ser a prueba de Sherlock?"

John rió. "Quería que tuvieras tu propio espacio. Despeje una de las habitaciones de arriba para ti. "Abrió una puerta y dio un paso adentro, dejando a Sherlock parpadeando por la sorpresa. "Puedes utilizar esta habitación como tu guarida u oficina."

John había amueblado la amplia habitación con alfombras y muebles de cuero que recordaban los que Sherlock tenía en el 221B. Las estanterías estaban puestas, junto con un escritorio y una computadora. "John", dijo. "Estoy conmovido. Te tomaste la molestia de hacer esto."

"No me des demasiado crédito, apenas moví un dedo. Le dije a Harry lo que quería y ella hizo las llamadas y entonces sucedió."

"Pero pensaste en ello. Confieso que no podría haber hecho lo mismo."

"Sé que necesito mi propio espacio, Sherlock. Es razonable que tú también. No podemos estar siempre al lado del otro, nos volveríamos locos."

"Una suposición lógica." Se volvió a John y le sonrió. "¿Pero que pasa si quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo?"

John sonrió. "No tengo ningún problema con eso. Por ahora. Pero estamos… estamos viviendo juntos. Es emocionante ahora, pero llegará el momento en que tengamos que respetar los límites del otro. Los dos hemos vivido solos durante mucho tiempo. Tendremos que ajustarnos, y debemos ser realistas en cuanto a eso. "Debió haber visto algo en la cara de Sherlock, porque extendió la mano y tiró de él acercando sus caderas. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté en la luna por tenerte aquí," dijo.

Sherlock le sonrió, luego levantó una mano y cepilló el sedoso cabello de John. "El tiempo afecta la memoria visual humana en una curva logarítmica," dijo, hablando en voz baja de esa forma que sabía John encontraba excitante. "Nuestros recuerdos se atenúan más rápido que el tiempo que pasa desde el último avistamiento de un rostro conocido."

John lucía un poco aturdido. "¿Qué significa eso, exactamente?"

"Que eres más guapo de lo que recordaba."

Los ojos de John se pusieron oscuros, sus pupilas dilatadas. "¿Por qué no te muestro el dormitorio?"

"¿Quieres decir nuestro dormitorio?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que quería decir." John tomó su mano y lo condujo por el pasillo hasta la gran suite principal. Sherlock apenas miró a su alrededor antes de tener a John entre sus brazos otra vez, sus labios y  manos juntas sobre la ropa del otro.

"John, la cena."

"Oh, a la mierda la cena," John gruñó, atacándolo. Arrastro a Sherlock sobre la cama y les dio la vuelta para que Sherlock quedara debajo. John arrastró su boca por el cuello de Sherlock, abriendo su camisa mientras besaba un camino hacia abajo sobre su pecho. La cabeza de Sherlock cayó contra el colchón, arqueando su cuello ante el tacto de los labios de John sobre su piel. Suspiró. "No merezco todo esto."

"¿Merecerlo? No se trata de merecer nada, idiota. También quiero que esta sea tu casa. ¿Por qué no hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas cómodo? "

Sherlock lo arrastró para que pudiera mirar su rostro de nuevo "No son las cosas que me rodean las que harán que me sienta cómodo, John. Eres tú."

John sonrió con los ojos brillantes. "Entonces, ¿Debería cancelar el Jaguar que te compré?"

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, arqueando una ceja. "Bueno, no vamos a apresurarnos." Se besaron de nuevo, riendo entre dientes contra la boca del otro. ¿Un _Jaguar_? Sherlock se separó abruptamente. "Estás bromeando sobre el Jaguar, ¿Verdad?"

John rodo los ojos. "Sí, Sherlock, estoy bromeando. Comprarte un sofá y un escritorio es una cosa, pero un coche de doscientos mil dólares es otra muy distinta."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John despertó la mañana siguiente, a las ocho. El nudo de emoción en su estomago seguía allí, lo había tenido durante la semana anterior a la espera de la llegada de Sherlock. Espera, ¿Lo había soñado? Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Sherlock, dormido a su lado. Se relajó. Parecía que su subconsciente todavía no había conseguido notar que la espera finalmente había terminado.

Levantó un dedo y recorrió suavemente la pálida mejilla de Sherlock. Verlo allí de pie en la cocina la noche anterior había sido un shock, el mejor tipo de shock. Tendría que darle las gracias a Harry después, seguramente ella le había echado una mano con la organización de todo. Él y Sherlock habían cenado juntos en un rincón del desayunador después de su jugueteo improvisado en el dormitorio. Se había preocupado de que una vez Sherlock estuviera allí, habría algo de incomodidad. ¿Serían capaces de hablar? ¿Iban a ser fácil para ellos? Por supuesto, sólo era la primera noche, pero hasta ahora esos temores parecían infundados. No había habido ninguna incomodidad, habían hablado fácil y libremente, y cuando se habían retirado para ver en la televisión "Project Runway", se rieron por todos los clichés, se sentía como algo que hubieran hecho miles de veces. Al subir las escaleras para ir a la cama juntos, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y la anticipación fluía entre ellos, John no pudo evitar sentir que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien, y que tenía al hombre que amaba en su casa y en su cama.

Excepto que no estaba bien, nada de esto estaba bien, y sólo el paso del tiempo revelaría que ahora todo no está bien como debería ser. Pero él no quería pensar en eso todavía. Tendrían que enfrentarse a la realidad el lunes, cuando empezaran su trabajo en el ADR de Para un extraño y probablemente se enfrentaran cara a cara con sus colegas por primera vez desde que el rodaje hubiera empezado. Estaban esperando una llamada de Jim Schamus, pidiéndoles tener una reunión seria para discutir la situación. Ellos lo sabían. Por supuesto que lo sabían. Ellos siempre sabían todo. Sally les había contado como Anderson había ido a buscarlos mientras estaban en Sussex. No habían oído nada de ellos desde entonces, pero supuso que sería bastante fácil ignorar el problema mientras estuvieran separados por un océano. Ahora, con los dos en Los Ángeles y viviendo en la misma maldita casa, el estudio tendría preocupaciones. Probablemente tendrían sus demandas. Le atormentaba lo que pudieran preguntar, amenazar o buscar la manera de engatusarlos. John sabía de actores que habían tenido que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad para que revelaran su sexualidad u otros aspectos de su vida personal. No sabía lo que harían si él y Sherlock fueran presionado a firmar un documento de ese tipo.

¿Cómo puedo pedirle que haga eso? ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que lo oculte? ¿Cómo pedirme eso a mí mismo? Él es feliz, yo soy feliz, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan jodido?

No importaba que fueran felices. Sería jodido, sin duda, pero había solo un camino a seguir.

Había hecho una promesa anoche, cuando había follado a Sherlock hasta hacer que sus ojos se voltearan, el acto fue endulzado por el conocimiento de estar en su propia cama, en su hogar, y pronto pensó que siempre debió haber sido así, que se sentía bien, como si la casa hubiera estado esperando durante años para albergar a otra alma, su alma gemela, y las vigas y columnas hubieran suspirado en acuerdo. El acto había sido nuevo de otra manera. Durante las últimas tres semanas ambos habían sido re-testeados y habían intercambiado informes médicos. Los dos estaban limpios. Así que ayer en la noche se habían corrido juntos sin ninguna barrera entre ellos.

Pobre Sherlock. Estaría desfasado por unos días. Él no necesitaba dormir mucho, pero ahora parecía haberse apagado. John salió silenciosamente de la cama, fue al baño y fue por su ordenador portátil. Lo encendió y leyó las noticias, mientras Sherlock dormía a su lado. Navegó a través de las noticias habituales de personas que cambiaron de agencias y firmaron nuevos proyectos y libros que iban a ser convertidos en películas hasta que llegó a algo que llamó su atención; una reseña de la nueva película de Oliver Stone que se estrenaría hoy. La leyó con cierto temor.

_La película es un retrato agitado de la vida de los veteranos y el reajuste al que se enfrentan al regresar a la vida civil. Una cinematografía impresionante en el desierto y un guión afilado fueron bien representados por Stone, en su faceta más íntima y emocional, pero lo que eleva la película es la trascendente actuación de James Moriarty en el papel protagónico del discapacitado y veterano marino Toby McTeague. Moriarty, luciendo un acento americano  perfecto y captando totalmente la culpabilidad de su personaje, la indignación y el estrés postraumático, se desenvuelve como las capas de una cebolla en toda la película, revelando capas cada vez más profundos llenas de secretos y vergüenza. Moriarty es un candidato seguro para una nominación al Oscar._

John suspiró. Eso no lo llenaba exactamente de alegría. John estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Sherlock también sería nominado este año (estaba menos seguro de sí mismo, no importaba lo que dijeran sobre él) y a él no le gustaría tener que escuchar a Sherlock despotricar sobre tener que competir con Moriarty por el premio.

Sherlock se agitó y se dio la vuelta, retorciéndose más cerca en busca de la calidez de John. Cambió de posición hasta que se acurruco contra el costado de John, su cabeza apoyada en su bícep. John bajó su cabeza y  besó la mata de desordenados rizos. "Mmph", dijo Sherlock.

"Buenos días."

"¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"La reseña de la nueva película de Moriarty."

Sherlock levantó la cabeza y miró con ojos legañosos la pantalla. "¿Qué dice?"

"Esto - espera, quiero hacerlo bien – es un triunfo de la cinematografía moderna de Estados Unidos, Moriarty es trascendental y uno de los favoritos para una nominación."

Sherlock hizo un ruido de descontento. "Por supuesto que lo es, es el cebo para Oscar más descarado que he visto en mi vida. Leí el guión. Tiene unos cuatro monólogos largos y dramáticos donde se lanza sobre el escritorio y suelta espuma por la boca, luego tiene esas tres escenas de llanto descompuesto. Todo con un miembro ortopédico. Cliché."

"Malas noticias para nosotros. Nuestra película es más sutil."

"Esta ciudad no ha perdonado a Oliver Stone por - bueno, ser Oliver Stone. No van a precipitarse a recompensar su proyecto favorito, especialmente cuando es obligatorio acusarlo de simplemente copiarse de _Nacido el cuatro de julio_. Eso es lo que es esa película."

"Pero podrían premiar a Moriarty."

Sherlock tomó el ordenador, cerrándolo, y lo puso debajo de la cama para poder acurrucarse más cerca en los brazos de John, pasando una pierna y un brazo sobre él. "No quiero pensar en él. Tú eres mucho más acogedor y menos molesto."

John se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama y lo envolvió, riendo. "¿Por qué ustedes dos se odian tanto?"

"Es insoportable y un actor terrible."

"Probablemente él diría lo mismo de ti."

"Sí, pero sería un error y yo estoy en lo correcto." Sherlock suspiró. "Estábamos en RADA juntos. Solía emplear diversos medios para avanzar en su carrera que no eran exactamente limpios. Lo expuse y eso le costó un papel que deseaba demasiado. Hemos discutido por el mismo papel tres veces. Una vez yo lo obtuve, otra vez él lo hizo, y una vez  ninguno de los dos lo conseguimos. El papel que me gano fue de Russell, el de los misioneros, ¿Lo ubicas? "

"Dios, fue _horrible_."

"Sí. De alguna manera eso fue culpa mía."

"¿Cuál fue el papel que le ganaste?"

"Fue _Kanizsa_. Todavía esta amargado por ello."

"No habría sido tan bueno en ese, no como tú."

"Terrence estuvo de acuerdo. Pero los dos estabamos en su pequeña lista, o al menos eso parece. "Sherlock serpenteo una mano en la entrepierna de John, sus cálidos labios dejando huellas en el cuello de John. "No hablemos más de negocios en la cama. Me parece recordar que alguien expreso su afición por el sexo en la mañana, ¿o acabo de imaginarlo? "

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John estaba en el espejo afeitándose cuando Sherlock salió de la ducha. Olfateó el aire. "¿Es café lo que estoy oliendo?"

"Creo que sí."

"¿Esta Harry aquí?"

John sonrió, pero tenía una sonrisa de tengo-un-secreto muy sospechosa. "No. Esa no es Harry ".

Se vistieron y bajaron las escaleras. Sentada en la isla de la cocina había una mujer vestida con traje y sujetando una Blackberry, bebiendo café. "Te sientes como en casa, puedo ver," John le dijo. Los ojos de Sherlock enumeraron las observaciones que tenía de ella y la reacción de John ante la misma. _Tiene poder en Hollywood, detrás de escenas, es casada pero lo mantiene en secreto, natural de la costa del este, posiblemente, Nueva York, pero más probable, Nueva Jersey._

_Mi nueva agente y publicista, en otras palabras._

"Bueno," dijo, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos. "Mira quién decidió unirse a nosotros. El resto de nosotros hemos estado recibiendo su mierda. Así que díganme, ¿Quién de ustedes hace ese ruido como de alces en apareamiento tan divertido mientras se corría?"

Sherlock se quedó allí, experimentando una condición insospechada: sin habla. John rió. "Sherlock, me gustaría que conocieras a mi – es decir, nuestra publicista y _manager_ , Irene Adler."

Se levantó y estrechó la mano de Sherlock, dándole un apretón de manos profesional. "Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, señores, así que pensé que lo mejor sería comenzar temprano."

"¿Al menos me dejaras tomar un café primero?", dijo Sherlock, arqueando una elegante ceja. "¿Su majestad?"

Ella sonrió. "Lo permitiré. Solo esta vez."

Se sentaron en la mesa al rincón de la cocina, John con café y tostadas, Sherlock sólo con su café. Irene estaba escribiendo en su Blackberry, mientras que casi no miraba el teclado, una hazaña impresionante, incluso para Sherlock, él mismo era un ávido redactor de textos.

"Muy bien," dijo ella. "En primer lugar, creo que son inteligentes al consolidar su representación. Con todas las maniobras que haremos en los próximos seis meses, he pasado la mitad de mi vida al teléfono con tu representante y publicista, Sherlock. Me encargare tanto de tus horarios y de la prensa, vamos a cortar desde la raíz la posibilidad de que algo se deslice entre las grietas y eso me ahorrará toneladas de tiempo."

Sherlock asintió. "Esa también fue nuestra lógica."

"En segundo lugar, también son muy estúpidos."

John y Sherlock se miraron el uno al otro. "¿Somos inteligentes y estúpidos?", dijo John.

"Los dos no son mutuamente excluyentes. La decisión de consolidarse tendrá implicaciones para los que la conocen. Es un arreglo muy de pareja. Puede que tenga una forma de evitarlo. Pero en realidad estaba refiriéndome a esto." Ella sacó su iPad y les mostró una foto de Sherlock en el aeropuerto el día anterior.

"Yo en el aeropuerto."

"Sí. Tú en el aeropuerto está en todo el Internet ".

"¿Y?"

Ella suspiró. "¿Con quién estás, Sherlock?"

"Harry."

"Así que llegaste a Los Angeles y fuiste recogido por la hermana de John Watson."

John cayó en la cuenta. "¿Saben quién es Harry?" Sherlock estaba pateándose a sí mismo. Por supuesto que sabían quién era ella. Debería haber esperado eso.

"Ellos saben todo, John. Siempre asume que todo el mundo sabe absolutamente todo. Eso te mantendrá seguro. Este es el tipo de cosas que no podemos permitirnos." Irene cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y fijo en cada uno una mirada severa. "Si van en serio acerca de cómo mantener su relación en secreto hasta después de los Oscar, no pueden hacer esto. Tienen que hacer lo que les digo, cuando se los digo. Si les digo que usen botas de montar, ustedes preguntan de qué color. Voy a hacer lo que pueda para asegurarme de que puedan llevar una vida normal, pero a partir de ahora hasta marzo, este es su trabajo. ¿Lo tienen?"

El vello en el cuello de Sherlock se estaba erizando. Reconoció la necesidad de lo que dictaminaba Irene, pero su naturaleza se rebelaba en contra de lo que le decían que tenía que hacer. John lo cogió de la mano. "Lo tenemos", dijo John, anticipándose a las objeciones de Sherlock.

"Bueno. A partir de ahora, no saldrán de esta casa juntos. Ya es bastante malo que estés viviendo aquí, Sherlock, pero si tenemos suerte no se convertirá en algo de conocimiento público. No comerán juntos en público, no irán a correr juntos, no viajaran en el mismo coche, no irán a los mismos lugares. Los únicos lugares a los que se les permite ir juntos son citas y eventos relacionados con la película donde se espera que vayan juntos. Dada la naturaleza de esta película, casi la totalidad de la publicidad y la prensa la harán como un par. Aparte de eso, no deben ser vistos juntos, en lo absoluto, y punto. Nada de salir de compras, nada de salidas a la playa, nada. Su relación permanecerá dentro de estas cuatro paredes."

El corazón de Sherlock se hundía cada vez más. Había sabido que esto sería necesario, pero escucharlo de Irene y  ser explicado de manera tan cruda era deprimente. Había venido aquí para estar con el hombre que amaba. Ahora parecía como si debieran mantenerse separados como unos adolescentes en una cita con chaperón. John lucía tan miserable. "¿Qué pasa si queremos… ? Alejarnos", preguntó.

"Puede organizarse. Hare los arreglos y no los interrogare. Los enviare a algún lugar privado donde no sean molestados u observados. Los enviare allí tan a menudo como deseen si eso le ayuda a llevar a cabo el resto del plan, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella suspiró, y su rostro se suavizó un poco. "Escuchen, entiendo lo mucho que esto les va a costar. Pero tratare de ayudarlos. Pero mi primera prioridad será mantener su secreto como tal hasta que me digan que ya no lo desean más."

"Creo que el estudio ya lo sabe," dijo Sherlock.

"Por supuesto que lo saben. No pueden evitar que sus colegas sepan de esto, o los periodistas. Su único objetivo es evitar que sea público. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es prometerles que ningún periodista real  les preguntará acerca de los rumores, y nadie va a imprimir algo sobre esos rumores. No puedo controlar a los paparazzi o a cualquiera de esos patanes con blogs que dicen ser periodistas,  publicaran lo que ellos quieran. Sin embargo, pero ya conocen las reglas de Internet: fotos o no sucedió. Tengo a uno de mis asistentes intentado fotografiar algo desde afuera para comprobar si alguien podría conseguir una foto con un teleobjetivo. Cualquier cosa que encuentre, la bloquearemos desde afuera." Ella tomó una respiración profunda, continuando, les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "No quiero hacer las cosas más duras para ustedes pero esto tiene que hacerse. Estoy feliz por ustedes, de verdad. Puede que suene como una bastarde rompe bolas, pero soy una romántico de corazón." Sonrió. "Mi marido puede respaldarme con eso."

La boca de John se abrió. "¡No sabía que estabas casada!" Sherlock mantuvo la boca cerrada. Irene había sido la representante y publicista de John durante cinco años. Era evidente que era experta ocultando su propia relación, a pesar de que no había engañado a Sherlock. Pocos podían.

"No, y ninguna otra persona. Mi marido y yo lo preferimos así. Así que cuando se pregunten si seré capaz de crearles una fachada a los dos, recuerden que me las he arreglado para evitar que alguien sepa que he estado casada durante ocho años." Ella los miró con una expresión especulativa. "Lo que realmente necesitamos es una novia para Sherlock."

Sherlock se congeló. La mano de John se cerró sobre la suya. "No. Por supuesto que no ", dijo John, era un filo en su voz que Sherlock rara vez había oído allí. "Eso está fuera de cuestión."

"John, eso ayudaría a desviar las preguntas sobre porque está viviendo aquí".

"¿Por qué para mí?", preguntó Sherlock.

"La ruptura de John con Sarah está todavía muy fresca. Y él es… bueno, para ser franca, es conocido por ser amigable y atractivo para las mujeres. Tú no lo eres. Si tienes una novia, las personas estarán menos propensas a asumir que es una cosa casual, ya que tú no haces esas cosas."

John estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nunca podremos conseguir a alguien en tan poco tiempo."

"No. Tendría que ser yo."

"¿Tú?", exclamó John.

"Sí. Eso también proporcionaría una explicación de por qué dejaste a tu manager y publicista y firmaste conmigo, algo que no implique que están durmiendo juntos."

"¡Pero estas casada!"

"Lo sabes desde hace cuatro minutos, y nadie más lo sabrá."

Sherlock dudaba. "¿Tú como mi novia? Nadie lo creería."

"Aceptaran lo que les ponga delante, y les gustara." Los miró, y parecía tenerles compasión. "Nos ocuparemos de esto más tarde. No tienen nada hasta el lunes. Tendrán que estar en el estudio de ADR a las nueve a.m. y luego concentrarse en nuestra reunión a las cinco. Supongo que será sobre esto ", dijo, haciendo un movimiento vago en el aire en su dirección. "Voy a estar en la reunión, así que no deben preocuparse por ello."

John resopló. "Buena suerte."

"No necesito decirles que permanezcan aquí este fin de semana, ¿verdad?"

"No."

"Si quieren salir de la ciudad, llámenme y puedo tenerlo todo organizado en una hora." Irene miró su reloj. "Tengo que irme. Parece que Entertainment Weekly quiere hacer una gran historia sobre la película, con ustedes dos en la portada. Arreglare una entrevista conjunta y una sesión de fotos, probablemente para finales de septiembre."

John asintió. Parecía insensible. Sherlock podía simpatizar con él. Se levantaron y caminaron con Irene hasta la puerta. "Gracias por todo esto, Irene," dijo John. "Sé que es un gran dolor en el culo."

"John, esto es por lo que me pagan. Sólo son negocios. Es mucho peor para ti, esta es tu vida. "Miró la cara de John y luego la de Sherlock. "Admito que no me gusta que esto sea necesario. Ambos se veían tan felices cuando bajaron, y ahora… no tanto."

"Como bien has dicho, necesitarlo es desalentador", dijo Sherlock, tomando la mano de John de nuevo. "Nos las arreglaremos."

"Correcto. Llámame si surge algo, disfruten su fin de semana, y recuerden lo que les dije. Nos vemos el lunes." Y con eso salió.

Se quedaron allí en la puerta de entrada por un momento. Sherlock soltó la mano de John y se alejó unos pasos, frotándose la cara. El impulso de ponerse unos parches de nicotina era fuerte, pero se resistió. "John, creo que…  Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas."

"Yo también."

"¿Hay un gimnasio?"

John sacó su cartera y le entregó una tarjeta de miembro con el nombre de Sherlock. "Harry te inscribió en mi gimnasio. Toma mi coche."

"Llamare a un taxi. No debería ser visto conduciendo tu coche."

"Dios, no puede ser que sepan cual es mi coche."

"Pueden y lo hacen. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Irene? ¿Supón que todo el mundo sabe todo?" Incluso se encontró deseando estar en un gimnasio diferente al de John.

"Bien, entonces." John se volvió y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sherlock buscó su ropa de gimnasia, llamó a un taxi, y en menos de media hora estaba en una cinta para correr, golpeando sus frustraciones con su iPod a todo volumen con los Beastie Boys en sus oídos, adormeciendo todo a su alrededor. Corrió hasta que sus muslos dolieron, luego, se bajó de la cinta e hizo dos circuitos de pesas hasta que el sudor caía de él.

En un momento determinado, el gerente llegó para darle la bienvenida. Sherlock miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los demás clientes, todos ellos claramente frecuentes, y que incluían algunos actores que reconoció, no le habían quitado los ojos de encima y no se había dado cuenta. Intercambió las cortesías necesarias con el gerente y se excusó, llamando un taxi para recogerlo dentro de veinte minutos mientras se dirigía a las duchas.

Volvió a (su) la casa de John mucho más centrado, dispuesto a hablar, listo para empezar.

Apenas cruzo la puerta tras sí, cuando John lo llamó. "¿Sherlock?"

"Si, soy yo."

Se escucharon pasos apresurados, luego John apareció en la entrada, luciendo excitado. "Enviaron el primer trailer."

"¿Lo viste?"

"No, quería esperarte. ¡Vamos! "John se volvió y corrió de vuelta por donde había venido. Sherlock dejó caer su bolso y siguió John hasta su oficina. Se inclinó sobre John en su silla y observó el monitor cuando John abria el archivo con el trailer.

Los dos se quedaron esperando en silencio. Primero la imagen de Universal Studios, luego, el logo de Focus Features entró y salió.

No habían diálogos. Los tiempos eran marcados eventualmente por el sonido de una guitarra y un violín; Sherlock no lo reconoció, sonaba como un trabajo de Andrew Bird, el cantante/compositor que había compuesto la banda sonora igualmente escasa de la película. La fotografía lucía aún más impresionante de lo que esperaba. Cada toma era una obra maestra de luz y sombras, el color desaturado y delineado. El rostro de John en cada toma era estilizado, representaba la sutileza de su expresión. Su propia cara era angular y ajena.

La historia fue mostrada en una serie de breves clips, de cinco a diez segundos cada una. Benjamín y Mark conociéndose en la sala de espera, en los extremos opuestos del sofá. Una llamada de teléfono en un parque. Un abrazo, el despertar de un sueño, una madre enojada, un funeral. Un mancha de sangre, sorprendentemente viva en la pared.

Sherlock contuvo la respiración mientras los dos minutos de la película pasaban. El título apareció al final, todo en minúsculas, flotando cerca de la parte inferior, luego, sus dos nombres aparecieron cada uno en una esquina opuesta de la pantalla. _Diciembre del 2011._

El trailer terminó. Ninguno pronuncio una palabra, John lo reinicio y lo observaron de nuevo.

Cuando lo terminaron por segunda vez, John se quedo sentado allí. Sherlock se volvió y se sentó en el borde de la mesa. John levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos fieros. "Es por esto que haremos todo lo necesario, John," dijo Sherlock.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Se lo debemos a esta película. Se lo debemos todo."

Sherlock se acercó y tomó su mano. "Esto no nos romperá. Podemos hacer esto."

John se inclinó hacia delante, sus manos sujetando las de Sherlock, sus ojos puestos en sus dedos entrelazados. "Sherlock, sé que no deseas que nos ocultemos. Sé que lo estás haciendo por mí. No sé cómo será para ti, pero voy a hacerte una promesa muy seria." Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos. "Si alguna vez tengo que elegir mantener el secreto o tenerte a ti, eso nunca será una opción para mí. Tú estas primero. Nosotros estaremos primero. Siempre."

Sherlock sintió el nudo dentro suyo aflojándose un poco. "Lo sé, John."

"Bueno. Sólo quería que lo oyeras."

"Gracias."

John echó un vistazo al monitor. "Esta película es muy especial. Tengo que creer que vale la pena."

Sherlock asintió. "Lo será."

John se levantó y lo abrazó. "Te amo", dijo en el oído de Sherlock.

Sherlock lo agarró con fuerza. No lo soltaría, por nada ni por nadie. "Te amo demasiado, John. Más de lo que puedo expresar" Esperaba no sonar muy trillado; pero era la verdad, literalmente. Podía disertar sobre casi cualquier tema elegible y articular una explicación elocuente sobre una variedad de opiniones, fenómenos y teorías, pero se encontró con que le faltaba conocer más de su lengua, ya que no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para expresar plenamente lo que sentía por John Watson. Su experiencia de vida hasta ahora no lo había preparado para esto y se encontró a menudo sorprendido por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Pero Sherlock Holmes no sería nada si no fuera ingenioso. Si no podía hacerle saber a John lo que sentía, sólo tendría que actuar de tal manera en que John lo supiera.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued….**

 .

.

.

**Notas de la Traductora:**

 

Bueno Gente, esta vez si les va a tocar aguantar mis horrores ortográficos a lo grande, ni siquiera lo he podido volver a reeler, pero el trabajo me tendrá demasiado ocupada toda la semana, siéntanse animados a dejarme su lista con las tildes y todo eso, pero siempre indicando más o menos la frase para luego ubicarla y corregirla , please, I need help.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Título Original :** Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :** Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

.

Cuando el lunes llegó, John sintió que él y Sherlock se habían instalado como parte del mismo hogar. Gracias a Harry, la mayor parte de la ropa de Sherlock había sido mudada de su apartamento al gran armario en el dormitorio principal, la que la propia colección de ropa de John nunca podría llenar, y sus artículos de higiene personal ya estaban instalados en su cuarto de baño. Los libros llenaron poco a poco los estantes del estudio de Sherlock, y su computadora estaba sobre su escritorio. John sonrió al volver a casa y encontrar la chaqueta de Sherlock en la parte posterior de una de las sillas de la cocina, su taza de té medio vacía en el fregadero, y esa extraña marca de yogur natural que tanto le gustaba en la nevera.

Simplemente… funcionaba. Se ajustaron cómodamente en su cama, encajaban cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, se movían alrededor del otro en la cocina como si hubieran estado haciéndolo toda la vida. La aturdida mente de John le recordó que sólo habían estado juntos por, en realidad, poco tiempo, cuando él sentía que habían sido años.

Lo cual sólo hacía que se sintiera aún más extraño cuando ellos se levantaban, tomaban su desayuno y café, y luego entraban en coches separados - cada uno con las ventanas tintadas durante el fin de semana - para conducir a los estudios de ADR. John ni siquiera vio a Sherlock cuando llegó, él tenía que hacer un segmento con el director del ADR, así que se puso a trabajar. Cuando terminaron,salió a almorzar a un popular café local; se sentó dentro, comió un sándwich y leyó su Kindle(1), firmó un par de autógrafos en el camino. Volvió a los estudios y regresó a trabajar. Vio el coche de Sherlock en el estacionamiento, pero no vio al hombre hasta la grabación del día (estarían dos días más después de éste) y emergió para encontrarse con Sherlock esperando por él. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de darle un beso de saludo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Sherlock puso su libro dentro de su maletín y se levantó. "Terminé hace unos diez minutos, así que pensé en esperarte. No me importa lo que diga Irene, quiero que vayamos a esta reunión juntos. No tenemos secretos con el estudio, ellos ya lo saben."

John asintió. "Esta bien. Yo manejare."

Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza escueto. Se fueron juntos del edificio, con una distancia segura de tres pies de espacio entre ellos, y se metieron en el coche de John. Cuando estuvieron a salvo detrás de los cristales tintados ambos giraron y se agarraron entre sí, compartiendo un beso con urgencia, la frustración percibiéndose con nitidez. John mordisqueo el delicioso labio inferior de Sherlock antes de darle una última chupada y hacerse para atrás. "Necesitaba eso", dijo.

"Yo también"

Suspiraron en mutua resignación. John arrancó el coche y se fueron.

Focus Features tenía sus oficinas centrales de producción en Nueva York, por lo que ellos irían a su sucursal en los estudios Universal. Se detuvieron en la puerta y dieron sus nombres; los estaban esperando. John condujo hacia el edificio de oficinas en el fondo del complejo, llegaron sin complicaciones y luego encontraron un lugar dónde estacionarse. Ni el público ni los periodistas llegaban nunca a lugares como éste; aquí no tenían por qué preocuparse de ser vistos juntos. Ningún actor, extra o productor podía soltar algo a la prensa, no si querían mantener sus trabajos. El silencio conspirativo de Hollywood no era sólo para las salidas del closet. Tenías que recorrer un largo camino antes de conocer el secreto de un actor que decidía esconderlo de la opinión pública, podía tratarse de un niño que quisieran mantener a salvo de la luz de los reflectores, o un asunto que empujaban bajo la alfombra, como un amante del mismo sexo e incluso, un caso que John conocía, una vida pasada siendo del sexo opuesto. También sabía de un actor muy popular que había cultivado una imagen de chico bueno y que gastó mucho tiempo y dinero ocultando un pasado que incluía varias condenas por violencia doméstica. Las apariencias eran a menudo engañosas. Varios actores que él conocía eran vistos por el público como idiotas, aunque en realidad eran perfectamente agradables y decentes, sólo habían agarrado el extremo equivocado de la publicidad y luego no habían sido capaces de quitársela de encima.

El punto era que nadie se atrevía a decir los secretos de nadie más, porque todo el mundo tenía sus propios secretos.

Irene estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, con Greg Lestrade a un lado y Mike Stamford al otro. Los tres estaban enfrascados en una conversación, pero todos levantaron la vista cuando llegaron sus clientes. "Veo que los tres se están llevando de maravilla", dijo Sherlock.

"Oh, sí, somos un maldito equipo eficiente de talentosos representantes, eso somos", dijo Greg, irónicamente.

"Debo decir que es un mucho más fácil tratar con un representante y publicista en lugar de cuatro," añadió Mike.

"Bueno, necesitarían a cuatro hombres para hacer mi trabajo", dijo Irene. "¿Cómo estáis chicos?"

"Estamos bien", dijo John.

"Ansiosos por terminar con esto", se quejó Sherlock.

Ella asintió. "¿Quieren que hablemos por ustedes?"

"No", dijo John, vio a Sherlock asentir de acuerdo por el rabillo de su ojo. "Pueden intervenir si lo creen muy necesario, pero este es nuestro problema y vamos a lidiar con él."

"Bueno." Ella suspiró. "Bueno, vamos. Cuanto más rápido termine esto mas pronto podremos salir a buscar algo para beber."

"Dios, sí," dijo John.

Entraron a la sala de conferencias. Había menos gente de la que John había temido. Jim Schamus y Anderson estaban allí junto con un sujeto de traje que no reconoció - probablemente un ejecutivo de Universal - y otro que era obviamente un abogado. Los ojos de John se estrecharon al verlo allí, visiones sobre contratos de confidencialidad bailando en su mente. Miró a Mike y vio el mismo pensamiento en su rostro. Mike le lanzó una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza en negación.

Jim sonrió y estrechó sus manos. "John, Sherlock, es genial volver a verlos." Más apretones de manos por todas partes.

"A ti también, Jim." Todos se sentaron, llenando la pequeña mesa de conferencias.

"¿Qué les ha parecido el trailer?"

"Nos encantó," dijo John. "Es totalmente apropiado, muy evocativo."

"Nos estamos asegurando de que los materiales promocionales coincidan con el tono real de la película" dijo Jim. "Nada de cebos. Lanzaremos el trailer en la página web de la película esta noche, y empezaremos con los cines este fin de semana." Suspiró. "Me gustaría que esto fuera todo lo que vamos a discutir." Miró al hombre trajeado de la izquierda. "Este es Donald Metcalfe, de Universal, y él es Roger McWilliams, uno de sus abogados. Me gustaría dejar en claro que esta discusión es por su insistencia, no la mía."

John apreció el descargo de responsabilidad, la que sin duda no sería apreciada por los altos ejecutivos de Universal.

"Señor Holmes, Señor Watson," dijo Metcalfe. No parecía malo o amenazante, pero no lo sabrían hasta que realmente tocaran el tema en cuestión. "Estamos aquí para hacer frente a la naturaleza de su relación. No voy a pedir saber la naturaleza exacta de esta relación, ya que creo que todos sabemos de lo que estamos hablando."

"No tienes que pedirlo", dijo Sherlock, en su tono más helado y bajo. "Estaremos encantados de decirte. John y yo estamos juntos. No te lo vamos a ocultar, aunque entendemos la necesidad de ocultar nuestra relación al público y la prensa."

Metcalfe asintió, aliviado. "Bueno. Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo con eso. Es de mal gusto para todo el mundo tener que involucrarse en un asunto tan privado, pero el recibimiento de esta película no debe verse comprometido por los medios de comunicación sensacionalistas."

"No es necesario que nos lo expliques," dijo John, con dureza. "Ambos hemos trabajado en este negocio durante casi toda nuestra vida adulta. Entendemos lo que está en juego. Esta película es muy importante para los dos, y ninguno de nosotros quiere hacer nada para restarle valor a su lanzamiento. Hemos hablado de esto, y mientras que no estamos dispuestos a ocultar lo nuestro para siempre, estamos de acuerdo en que vamos a mantener nuestra relación en secreto hasta después de los Óscar."

Metcalfe y McWilliams intercambiaron una mirada. "Eso es excelente. Eso era precisamente lo que íbamos a proponer."

"Bueno," dijo John. "Entonces hemos terminado aquí."

"Un momento por favor. Si ya han accedido a esto, ¿No les importaría firmar un documento que lo acredite?"

"No," Sherlock gruñó. "No vamos a firmar nada."

McWilliams habló por primera vez. "Señor Holmes, si no tenemos nada por escrito, ¿Cómo espera que el estudio interponga algún recurso si este acuerdo no se cumple?"

"No lo tendrás", intervino Greg. "Apostaran por su discreción. Ellos tienen todos sus intereses puestos en que esto se cumpla."

"Eso no es satisfactorio", dijo Metcalfe.

"Tendrá que serlo", dijo John, controlando su temperamento con dificultad.

Greg volvió a hablar. "Supongamos, señor Metcalfe, que Sherlock y John firman el acuerdo. Ellos son cuidadosos, todo lo que pueden ser, pero ellos también son humanos y pueden pasarse algo por alto, incluso cuando están cumpliendo su acuerdo de buena fe."

"¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos que hacer una elección?", dijo John. "¿Qué pasa si uno de nosotros es heridos en un accidente, Dios no lo quiera, y el otro tiene que elegir entre ver a su compañero o mantener nuestro acuerdo de confidencialidad? Si tuviera que elegir entre Sherlock y esta película, aunque la película significa mucho para mí, me temo que Sherlock gana, sin competencia. No voy a firmar nada que legalmente nos impida revelar la verdad sobre lo que somos el uno para el otro en caso de una emergencia."

Irene se aclaró la garganta. "Todo esto es una mierda llena de humo, caballeros. Todos sabemos que no tienen manera de obligarles legalmente a firmar nada, ni siquiera un autógrafo. Sus contratos detallan su compensación por esta película, tienen los puntos finales y ya están firmados y no pueden ser alterados."

"No podemos alterar sus contratos firmados, pero podemos asegurarnos de que nunca se les ofrezcan otros", dijo Metcalfe.

Mike se rió. "Puedes hacerlo, Donald. Me atrevería a decir que hay algunos otros estudios que estarían encantados de contratarlos."

Irene no se quedo atrás. "Y si esta película es la mitad de buena o exitosa de lo que perfila a ser, te pondrás de manos y rodillas pidiendo perdón por tus exigencias inexcusables y suplicaras que por favor acepten firmar contigo cualquier proyecto que se les ocurra."

Metcalfe se aclaró la garganta. "Podemos hacerle las cosas muy difíciles."

"Puedes, pero no lo harás." Sonrió Irene. "Porque si es así, voy a hacerte las cosas muy, muy difíciles a ti, y los dos sabemos lo que puedo hacer."

Él le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, entonces, para sorpresa de John, apartó la mirada primero. Ella lo tenía. John no sabía cómo ni por qué y no quería saberlo. "Estaremos menos que satisfechos si esto sale a la luz en el momento equivocado", dijo Metcalfe.

"Lo sabemos," John lo interrumpió. "No somos estúpidos, ya lo sabes. Tenemos un plan en cuanto al momento de hacer nuestro anuncio."

Metcalfe suspiro. "El anuncio podría dañar drásticamente su comercialización futura. Me gustan como actores. Las primeras escenas de Para un extraño son - casi no sé qué decir. Es una película increíble. No me gustaría ver deshacerse sus carreras en ..."

"¿En qué, señor Metcalfe?", dijo Sherlock. "¿En nuestro futuro juntos? ¿En la verdad?" Extendió su mano y tomó la de John, que descansaba sobre la mesa. "Ya que parece que no todos estamos en la misma página aquí, sólo quiero dejar una cosa absolutamente en claro. John y yo nos queremos. No es asunto de nadie, sólo nuestro. Puedes hacer todos los juicios o proclamas que te parezcan. Pero no voy a tolerar que ninguna persona interfiera, saboteé o invente alguna otra manera de meterse entre nosotros. ¿Está claro? "Los otros hombres en la habitación intercambiaron miradas inciertas, pero nadie habló. "Bien."

John estaba apretando la mano de Sherlock con fuerza, sobre todo para contenerse de mirarlo con adoración absoluta. "Vamos a casa", dijo.

Sherlock asintió enérgicamente. "Creo que terminamos por aquí."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John no podía dejar de mirar. Literalmente no podía apartar la mirada. Nunca había visto nada tan cautivador. "Ella es tan – _pequeñita_ ", se maravilló, con sus ojos pegados en la bebé en su regazo, con los puños en miniatura agarrando uno de sus dedos.

Sarah sonrió desde donde ella y Anthea estaban recostadas una contra la otra en el sofá. Se veían encantadas, pero agotadas. "Aumento dos libras desde que nació," dijo Sarah.

"¿A ganado dos libras en diez días?" John dijo, sorprendido.

"Se supone que tiene que hacerlo. Ya tiene espacio para crecer, no tiene que estar doblada todo el tiempo", agregó Anthea.

"¡Mira sus pequeños dedos!"

"Todo el mundo se fija en los dedos," Sarah reflexionó.

"Nosotros también lo hicimos cuando nació," Anthea le recordó.

"Son increíbles", dijo John, mirando las imposiblemente pequeñas uñas de Sophie. "Se ven tan completas y perfectas."

"Al igual que todo de ella," Sarah suspiró.

John les sonrió. "Siento haberme demorado tanto en venir a verla."

"Está bien. No recibimos muchas visitas. Y tú has estado muy ocupado. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu media naranja, de todos modos? "

"Está en San Francisco. Está en la junta de varias escuelas de artes escénicas, incluyendo la Escuela de Arte de San Francisco. Se ha ido a hacer una clase magistral de drama de dos días."

Sarah parpadeó, mirándolo sorprendido. "Nunca habría imaginado que estaba interesado en la educación artística."

"Está lleno de sorpresas," dijo John, todavía distraído por la pequeña boca con forma de capullo de rosa y los enormes ojos de la bebé Sophie. "Habría ido con él, pero - bueno, ya sabes."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo con simpatía en su rostro. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sherlock llegara a los Estados Unidos. Y al menos seis meses antes de que tuviera que irse. John no estaba seguro de cómo iba a poder soportarlo. Era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Anthea se levantó y levanto a la bebé de su regazo. "Será mejor llevarla abajo", dijo, mirando a Sarah. John vio una clara señal entre ellas, pero no estaba seguro de lo que significaba.

En el momento en que ella se hubo ido, Sarah se unió a él en el sofá. "John, he estado esperando el momento para hablar contigo acerca de lo que está pasando. No hemos tenido tiempo para reunirnos."

"Ha estado un poco agitado, por decir lo menos. Y tú tienes a tu nuevo bebé." Sonrió. "Ella es hermosa. Estoy tan feliz por ti."

"Gracias. Estamos bastante éxtasiadas nosotras mismas. Cansadas, pero éxtasiadas. John… no voy a decir que te lo dije, a pesar de todo tu discurso sobre cómo los actores homosexuales simplemente deberían salir y ya."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Estaría bien justificado. Me lo merezco."

"Las casas son de cristal, amor. No se apresuraran en salir, ¿Verdad? "

"Estas esperando, como nosotros. Es horrible."

"¿Ahora veo que están relacionando a Sherlock con Irene, de todas las personas?"

"Ese es el plan. Va a llevarla a un par de estrenos y eso. Luego, cuando podamos decir la verdad, diremos que estuvo en compañía de Irene un par de veces porque no me podía llevar. Consideramos que era mejor no montar la escena completa, haciendo que actuaran como si estuvieran locos el uno por el otro, ninguno de nosotros estaba de acuerdo. Además, nos hubiera obligado a mentir acerca de cuando nos enamoramos."

Sarah asintió. "La verdad siempre es mejor."

"Si, es más fácil de recordar. Además, mientras menos tiempo tenga que pasar con ella, mejor para mí. "

"¿No creerás que ...?"

"No, Dios, no. Ella no tiene ningún interés en Sherlock, ni él en ella. "

"Pero todavía odias verlo con ella, ¿verdad?"

"Dios, lo odio tanto", exclamó John, su autocontrol desapareciendo. "No me gusta que los medio se la pasen hablando de la hermosa pareja que hacen, especulando sobre si están saliendo, cómo sonríen y coquetean- los dos son muy buenos, lo hacen demasiado creíble. Mi único consuelo es que cuando llega a casa luce tan miserable como yo. "Él extendió su mano y agarró la de ella. "¿Tú y Anthea eran miserables cuando estabas conmigo?"

Ella sonrió débilmente. "Un poco, sí. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de estar con un amigo, cuya compañía realmente disfrutaba. Pero ella ponía esos ojos cuando veía fotos de nosotros en la alfombra roja - me rompía el corazón. Es por eso que ya no podía hacerlo más. Si no puedo ir con ella, iré sola o no iré para nada."

"Bueno, él estará de vuelta mañana por la noche, así que Irene nos enviara lejos para podernos escapar el fin de semana. A algún lugar privado donde podamos estar juntos fuera de la casa sin preocuparnos en ser descubiertos. Lo juro, todo esto es suficiente como para que desee convertirme en un ermitaño, estar constantemente mirando sobre mi hombro. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo durante cinco años? "

"Es más fácil para las mujeres. A las mujeres se nos permite ser cercanas, mantener amistades íntimas con otras mujeres y que no sean algo sexual. Si me ven con Anthea en Whole Foods o en el salón de belleza no soy etiquetada como lesbiana de forma automática. Los hombres no tienen ese tipo de libertad para actuar, o al menos no tanto." Ella suspiró. "¿Por lo menos esta funcionando?"

"Bueno, nuestros agentes secretos que ven ese tipo de cosas dicen que no hay más rumores de los habituales acerca de nosotros. Con el trailer de _Para un Extraño_ ha aumentado el interés de los fans. Y como era de esperar, algunos de nuestros fans hablan de mí y Sherlock. Pero nada espectacular. Ni siquiera de Perez Hilton."

Ella resopló. "Si hubiera algo, él seria el primero en atacar."

"Debemos estar haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo todo controlado." John le sonrió. "Pero no te sientas tan mal por mí. Sinceramente, vale la pena tenerlo aquí."

"¿Entonces está funcionando?"

"Es brillante. También es imposible. Tiene cambios de humor y se cree superior y es muy crítico y totalmente intolerante con las deficiencias de todos excepto las mías, y estoy absolutamente loco por él."

"Bueno, no voy a juzgar tu gusto en hombres, John."

Se rió entre dientes. "Sólo estoy en esto por el sexo."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a John que estaría tan ansioso por extender sus piernas para otro hombre, él - bueno, al menos habría arqueado una ceja de forma escéptica. Se había encontrado con hombres atractivos antes, teniendo contactos sexuales con ellos, pero en realidad nunca se había imaginado teniendo relaciones sexuales con ellos de esta manera. Ahora, no podía tener suficiente. Podría haber pensado que su orgullo de macho alfa protestaría, pero no le importa. A la mierda con el orgullo de macho alfa. Amaba demasiado la sensación de Sherlock dentro de él como para prestarle atención.

Le encantaba especialmente cuando estaba somnoliento, acogedor e íntimo, como esta tarde en particular. El estilo enérgico de grita-hasta-que-veas-luces era estupendo, pero esto - esto hacia que su estómago se revolviera lentamente lleno de felicidad. Sherlock encima de él, besándolo, John enrollándose a su alrededor mientras empujaba dentro suyo suavemente. Sherlock dejó caer su rostro en el cuello húmedo de John. "Oh, John," dijo, su aliento agitado.

John lo apretó más fuerte, con una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su culo. "Sí, más duro," susurró en el oído de Sherlock. Gimió y comenzó a sentir embestidas más profundas, más largas. "Ahhh Dios", John dijo ahogado. Su pene atrapado entre sus vientres se frotaba con cada estocada. "Dios, eres brillante. Ohhhh sí..."

Sherlock deslizó sus brazos por debajo de los hombros de John, dejando que su peso se asentara sobre él mientras aceleraba el ritmo. John levantó sus caderas un poco más cuando Sherlock toco ese punto dentro de él, "John - Estoy cerca..."

"Yo también", respondió John entrecortado. Sherlock acerco su boca al cuello de John y lo mordió con fuerza, metiendo una mano entre ellos para tomar el pene de John. John reprimió un grito mientras se corría, derramándose entre sus cuerpos. "Sherlock, Dios sí ..."

Las caderas de Sherlock se hundieron con fuerza, introduciéndose dentro del cuerpo de John unas cuantas veces más, entonces se puso rígido y gimió, dando unas estocadas más lentas mientras se venía dentro de John. Luego se relajó y se dejó caer entre sus brazos. John lo besó profundamente, ambos respirando con dificultad. "Nunca había tenido sexo como lo tengo contigo" murmuró Sherlock. "No sé por qué es tan diferente."

"Me amas, es por eso," dijo John, besando su nariz y sus párpados cerrados.

"¿Es así?" Sherlock sonaba un poco aturdido.

John rió, acunándolo entre sus brazos. "Eso dicen." Se quedaron allí durante unos momentos, Sherlock descansando sobre el cuerpo de John, hasta que finalmente tuvo que rodar hasta quedar sobre su espalda. John se levantó, dejando un suave beso en el pecho de Sherlock y acercándolo con un brazo. "¿Quieres un poco de agua?"

"Mmm", dijo Sherlock, asintiendo vagamente.

John fue al baño para limpiarse, luego bajo desnudo por las escaleras hasta la cocina. Este había sido un encuentro muy improvisado. Ambos habían tenido horarios completos ese día, pero una reunión de John que había sido programada a las dos había sido cambiada por lo que se habían encontrado con dos horas libres. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Sherlock. _Tiempo libre inesperado. ¿Nos vemos en casa?_

La respuesta había llegado rápidamente. _Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda_.

John llegó primero, se desnudó y se metió en la cama a esperar. Para su vergüenza, se había quedado dormido. Se había despertado con Sherlock a horcadas sobre él, y sin perder tiempo, ya estaban haciéndolo sin decirse ni un hola.

Fue a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua. Mientras se dirigía de nuevo a las escaleras, le llamó la atención un paquete con una nota dejada sobre el mostrador. Con el ceño fruncido, la sujetó. _Pase por aquí para dejar esto, pero parecían estarlo pasando bien, no quise interrumpir. -Irene_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, John tomó el paquete, trayéndolo junto con él. Sabía lo que era.

Dudo sobre en que lado recostarse antes de subir a la cama de nuevo. Sherlock estaba tumbado elegantemente en el medio, las sábanas apenas cubriéndolo, los ojos cerrados. Era tan condenadamente hermoso. John podría perder varios minutos observándolo, si tal cosa fuese permitida por el objeto de su admiración. Podría mirarlo por el resto de su vida.

John alejó ese pensamiento y se acomodo de nuevo en la cama. Sherlock se agitó con un gruñido, buscando de inmediato los brazos de John como un niño dormido. John besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Esto suena como una broma", dijo John. "Siento como si tuviera una cita con mi novio esta tarde. Y nosotros estuviéramos actuando de manera sucia. Como si nos estuviéramos engañando entre nosotros, el uno con el otro. Teniendo encuentros secretos de pocos minutos y eso."

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. "Sí, estoy atormentado por la culpa de engañar a Irene. Me atrevería a decir que me va a mantener despierto toda la noche."

John se sentó allí por un rato, disfrutando del cálido peso de Sherlock en sus brazos, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello. "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"

"Viernes."

"Hoy hace un mes desde que me sorprendiste en la cocina."

"Hmm. ¿Estoy en problemas por no recordar la ocasión y comprar un regalo, flores o chocolates? "

"No. Sólo pensé - oh, no sé lo que pensaba. Es sólo un aniversario."

"Y mañana va a ser un mes y un día y al día siguiente, un mes y dos días y así sucesivamente. John, en lo que a mí respecta, todos los días son dignos de conmemoración."

John sonrió. "Aw, Sherlock. ¿Es un sentimiento lo que detecto en tu voz?"

"Nada de eso. Simplemente estoy señalando que la arbitraria designación de un intervalo de tiempo más o menos significativo que cualquier otro intervalo, no tiene ningún sentido inherente."

"Necesitar escucharte. A veces eres todo un romántico."

"Dios nos libre. ¿Qué es eso? "Sherlock había visto el paquete.

"Irene estuvo por aquí mientras estábamos ocupados. Dijo que la consiguió de primera mano por alguien de _Entertainment_ _Weekly_ tan pronto como salió. No estará hasta mañana en los puestos de revistas."

Sherlock se apartó y enderezó. "Bueno, veamoslo." Tomó de la botella de agua que John trajo consigo y bebió la mitad de un trago.

John abrió el paquete y sacó tres ejemplares de la revista. Todo lo que pudo hacer por un momento fue quedarse mirando la foto de la portada. "Oh. Oh - yo."

Las cejas de Sherlock se habían levantado asombradas. "Yo también, de hecho. ¿No lucimos apetitosos?"

'Apetitosos' era una palabra para ello. El fotógrafo los había vestido con camisas negras y fotografiado contra un fondo negro, por lo que parecían flotar. Estaban espalda contra espalda, John girando su rostro de lado tres cuartos y Sherlock girando los otros tres. Sherlock estaba mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, John hacia abajo y hacia Sherlock. Ambos tenían expresiones reflexivas y serias, la imagen en blanco y negro hacia que ambos se vieran como - bueno, como estrellas de cine. Sólo habían restaurado el color de sus ojos. El color verde de otro mundo de los ojos de Sherlock y el azul profundo de John asomando bajo sus párpados. Era una fotografía impresionante. La mayoría de la cubierta se había mantenido libre de texto, salvo por la cabecera y el título del artículo en la parte inferior derecha. "Hombres con una misión: Sherlock Holmes y John Watson en nuevo film que busca rejuvenecer sus carreras y dar un salto adelante en el cine gay en 'Para un extraño'."

"Supongo que será mejor que lo leamos, aunque temo saber lo mal que estaremos citados o tomados fuera de contexto en esta ocasión." John entregó a Sherlock otra copia y ambos la abrieron en el artículo. Estaba acompañado de otras fotos y varias tomas individuales, todas en blanco y negro, pero con diferentes vestuarios. John estaba bastante distraído por una de Sherlock con camisa blanca con varios botones deabrochados.

La entrevista y sesión de fotos, que habían hecho hace unas semanas, habían salido sorprendentemente bien. El entrevistador había deliberadamente no preguntado sobre los rumores que los envolvían de manera personal, sólo enfoncandose de forma muy genérica en su amistad. Mientras John leia el artículo, la esperanza surgia en el pecho, no había ninguna crítica a sus actuaciones. Habían hablado de las depresiones en sus carreras, la forma en que habían llegado al proyecto, y acerca de la "no convencional" actuación de John, ya que este material no era su fuerte. Sherlock había admitido tener dudas acerca de su co-estrella, pero no se demoro en elogiar la actuación de John. Hablaron acerca de la estrecha amistad que habían desarrollado, y en un movimiento calculado decidido con Irene, habían reconocido que Sherlock se alojaba en casa de John, mientras este vendía su casa e investigaba propiedades inmobiliarias. Tener este hecho al descubierto aliviaría su paranoia en algo y les daría una coartada en caso de ser expuestos, porque seguramente no admitir vivir juntos en realidad demostraba que escondían una relación. Hablaron sobre su experiencia en el rodaje, sobre la singularidad del guión de Molly Hooper, las inevitables comparaciones con _Brokeback_ , y la dirección de Ang. La entrevista terminó con la respuesta de lo que ambos esperaban de la película. Una pregunta que había sido, de hecho, preguntada fuera de cámaras, pero había sido enviada por correo electrónico a cada uno de ellos más tarde. John dijo que esperaba que la película fuera acerca de la universalidad de las historias humanas, y que no se sintiera la necesidad de etiquetarla como una historia "gay". La respuesta de Sherlock fue "Espero que la gente pueda darse cuenta de lo atroces que han sido subestimado a John Watson como actor."

John parpadeó, muy conmovido como para decir algo. Miró a Sherlock, quien lo miró de vuelta y volvió a su lectura - parecía estar en su segunda leída. "Sabía que harías una declaración final apropiada acerca de la importancia de esta película, así que decidí correr el riesgo de soltar una esperanza personal".

 _Tarado_ _loco_ , pensó John. "Demostraste mucho de ti."

Sherlock suspiró. "Como profesional, se me permite expresar mi admiración por las habilidades de mis colegas. Si hubiera dicho algo acerca de la forma en la que esperaba que la gente viera el brillante besador que eres, podría haber sido sospechoso."

"¿Soy un besador brillante?", dijo John, sonriendo.

"Puedes seguir demostrándolo si te parece", dijo Sherlock, sin apartar los ojos de las páginas, con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

John se dejó caer entre las almohadas y esperó a que Sherlock terminara su re-lectura. Cuando lo hizo, dejo la revista a un lado, y volvió a buscar los brazos de John. "Hay algo que deberíamos hablar", dijo John.

"¿Debemos? Estoy muy a gusto y contento por el momento. "La mano de Sherlock hacia pequeños movimientos en el estómago de John, como si lo estuviera acariciando como una mascota. Era relajante.

"Creo que debemos."

"Bien."

"Sherlock - una vez que salgamos del closet, no habrá vuelta atrás. Deberíamos - quiero decir, debemos estar seguros - oh, cabrón, no sé cómo decir esto sin sonar horrible."

"Entonces déjame a mí. Debemos estar seguros de ir en serio el uno con el otro. Si vamos a salir al público y romper una semana más tarde, nunca podremos retractarnos."

"Sí. Prefiero no convertirme en la Anne Heche del nuevo milenio, si eso no fuera algo demasiado insensible para decir." John suspiró. "¿Cómo es posible que no hubiéramos tenido esta conversación antes? ¿Cómo nos saltamos esa parte y fuimos de frente en busca de las estrategias para llevarlo a cabo?"

"Debido a que cuando estuvimos en Sussex, estábamos borrachos del otro y de la adrenalina que causo tu aparición en mi camerino. No es fácil para mí admitir esto, pero como pudiste apreciar, no estuve operando con mi parte más racional en ese momento y calculo que tú tampoco."

"No. Definitivamente no."

"Ya ha pasado algún tiempo. Hemos estado viviendo juntos durante un mes. No hemos visto entre nosotros en nuestros peores y pocos atractivos momentos y nos encontramos con muchas de las dificultades que sabíamos, enfrentaríamos. Es normal que debamos empezar a pensar racionalmente de nuevo."

John apretó los labios contra la frente de Sherlock. "Todo cierto."

Sherlock se volvió un poco y se apoyó en un codo para poder mirar a John a la cara. "Sólo es necesario que te hagas la pregunta a ti mismo, John. No tengo dudas acerca de mis intenciones. ¿Alguna vez me has visto retroceder, o no ser claro acerca de mi resolución? "

"No, nunca."

"Te amo. Nunca he amado a otro y espero nunca más hacerlo. Si necesitas que haga una declaración acerca de mi permanencia a tu lado, la hare, y si asi lo quieres, llamare a toda la prensa de la ciudad y les informare de nuestra relación en este mismo momento, puedes quitarte de la mente la ilusión de que no estoy seguro de nuestro futuro juntos. Sólo puedo suponer que es tu propio compromiso el que esta en duda. Así que si cualquiera de nosotros debe cuestionarse las intenciones de su pareja, soy yo."

John miró a los ojos a Sherlock y las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. "Cásate conmigo."

Sherlock resopló. "No. Eso esta fuera de discusión."

John regreso a tierra con eso. "Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba."

"Sin duda. Pero es la correcta. Es demasiado pronto para considerar formalizar, John. Aprecio que estes tratando de comunicarte conmigo, pero estás siendo bastante torpe al respecto, ¿Cierto? "

John suspiró, sonando desgraciado. "Naturalmente. ¿Cómo si no iba a ser? "

"No lo tomes tan en serio." Sherlock se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama y tiró de John a sus brazos. John se dejo llevar, acurrucándose en su pequeña bola de vergüenza y ocultando su rostro contra el pecho desnudo de Sherlock. "He considerado el paso que acabas de sugerir. No estoy diciendo que tal cosa vaya a estar para siempre fuera de la mesa. Todo lo contrario. En algún momento futuro, no hay duda de que nada me haría más feliz que ser tu marido, y tú el mío. Pero no voy a considerar dar un paso tan grande si debemos ocultarnos. No voy a obligarte a hacerlo a la vista de todo mundo. Me has pedido guardar el secreto, y lo estoy haciendo. No me pidas hacer más."

"Lo estoy arruinanando", preguntó John. "¿Es demasiado?"

Sintió los labios de Sherlock en su cabello. "No. Podemos esperar unos pocos meses más. Estaremos ocupados estos meses, y los Óscar se habrán ido antes de darnos cuenta. Es repugnante, pero es la elección correcta. Me encuentro en desacuerdo con mi parte racional por primera vez – así es, la primera vez en mi vida, John. Espero que puedas considerarlo un logro. Esta decisión que hemos hecho se basa en la realidad, una cuidadosa reflexión y prudencia. Si fuera por mí, habría hecho un lío de todo esto. Es una suerte que puedas apaciguar mi innata terquedad. Mycroft siempre dijo que sería mi perdición." Apretó sus brazos en torno a John. "Espero que al menos, hallamos resuelto la cuestión de si es o no nuestro compromiso con el otro algo muy serio."

John rió, envuelto no sólo en los brazos de Sherlock, sino en el capullo que las palabras de su amante habían hilado para él, palabras que otras personas podrían considerar frías y distantes, pero que contenía los más tiernos sentimientos que alguien hubiera dirigido a John. "Creo que lo hicimos. Aunque en realidad nunca lo dudé. Sólo pensé que teníamos que decirlo".

"Algunas cosas son evidentes."

John suspiró. "A veces es mejor _escucharlas_."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

QUÉ VER

Jueves 10 pm EST "El mentalista"

La conclusión del arco de tres emocionantes episodios con John Watson como el críptico extorsionista _El_ _Blogger_ culmina esta noche con Patrick Jane y su equipo intentando rescatar al Agente Cho, tomado cautivo por _El_ _Blogger_ la semana pasada. Los inesperados giros dramáticos que Watson ha realizado, han inyectado altas dosis de tensión, calmando así los temores de que futuros guiones carecieran de ellos, luego de que se pensara en la desaparición definitiva de Jane a manos de su némesis Red John en el final de la temporada pasada.

VISTO POR LA CIUDAD

Sherlock Holmes y su manager/publicista Irene Adler, han hecho acto de presencia en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ben Whishaw, quien apareció con Holmes sobre el escenario dos veces. Mucho se esta hablando sobre Holmes y Adler, que también acompañó a Holmes la semana pasada en la premiere en L.A. de "La piel que habito", por Almodóvar. Holmes es un solitario notorio, que suele asistir a funciones sociales solo o simplemente no asistir. El estado de su relación no está clara, aunque se especula que Holmes conoció a Adler por medio de John Watson, su co-estrella en el próximo drama "Para un extraño", ya que comparten a Adler como manager/publicista.

OSCAR BUZZ

El ciclo de cine de la Academia comienza con sus predicciones de las grandes películas de la temporada. El estreno de Oliver Stone "Para los que destacan" ganó un fuerte aplauso de la crítica y su excelente taquilla fortaleció el estatus de esta película como una competidora importante en el la lucha por los premios, incluyendo la posible nominación a mejor actor de James Moriarty. Varias competidoras más aún no han sido estrenadas, incluyendo "Los ides de marzo", la última propuesta del equipo de George Clooney y Grant Heslov. Un verdadero signo de interrogación este diciembre es el drama gay "Para un extraño", con la combinación no obvia de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. En medio de vagos rumores sobre el director Ang Lee regresando a "Secreto en la montaña" demasiado pronto y sus dos actores principales en busca de una remontada en sus carreras, se ha escuchado que la película sería fenomenal y que Watson, sobre todo, una revelación total. El tiempo lo dirá, ya que la película no estará en los cines hasta el 2 de diciembre.

BLIND ITEMS

Esta actriz C+ de reparto, consiguió mejores papeles en películas recientes, utilizado a su cita, un actor A-, aunque la estrella de nuestro hombre ha estado en declive en los últimos tiempos. Los rumores especulaban que ella era su tapadera. Resulta que él era la suya. Nuestra chica ha estado en una relación larga con otra mujer, que acaba de tener un bebé. Su reciente ruptura con su tapadera dieron las explicaciones habituales, pero la verdadera razón era que no podía guardar el secreto más tiempo. Su antigua expareja estaba bien con esto, en gran parte porque estaba enamorado locamente de su co-estrella masculina durante la filmación de una película, ¡Y ahora están viviendo juntos!

BACHELOR WATCH

Desde su ruptura con Reese Witherspoon, parece que Jake Gyllenhaal prefiere no estar atado a nadie. Tal vez fue la vista de su ex en una reunión y que esta estuviera casada con un nuevo hombre más rápido de lo que le demoro dejarlo, a excepción de su desconcertante y extraña aventura el invierno pasado con Taylor Swift (¿En qué estaba pensando?), Gyllenhaal ha permanecido tentadoramente disponible. Mientras tanto, el actor de comedias románticas John Watson, a pesar de tener la reputación de ser encantador y decente, nunca se ha casado o tenido una relación que durara más de un año. Su más reciente novia, la actriz Sarah Sawyer, lo dejó la primavera pasada con la molesta "Queremos cosas diferentes" y no se le ha sido visto con nadie más que su hermana y asistente personal, Harriet. De hecho, últimamente la única persona con la que lo vemos es con su nuevo mejor amigo y compañero de piso temporal, Sherlock Holmes, que interpreta a su amante en la próxima película "Para un extraño." Mientras tanto, Holmes ha está ocupado con la que se rumorea es su nueva novia, así que quizás Watson pueda necesitar un poco de consuelo, mientras que él esta en casa solo, sin su compañero de bromance.

Formen fila a la izquierda, señoritas. O caballeros, dependiendo de si creen lo que oímos acerca de los solteros en estos días - ¡O ambos!

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Irene finalmente encontró a Sherlock en el callejón detrás del restaurante, ignominiosamente agachado entre dos contenedores de basura. Estaba en cuclillas con la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo, con la cabeza hacia abajo y las manos colgando entre sus rodillas. Por un momento, ella se quedó muda ante el contraste entre su típica posición erguida y orgullosa y la vista de la mirada rota ante ella.

Estaban en la fiesta de estreno de _Los_ _tres_ _mosqueteros_. Era su tercera "cita" oficial después del estreno de Almodóvar (En la que ambos caminaron sobre la alfombra y luego la dejaron) y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ben Whishaw (En la que habían hecho acto de presencia). Sherlock mismo había sugerido que asistieran a esta fiesta después del estreno. Matt MacFadyen era un amigo que Sherlock en realidad se preocupaba de conservar, por lo que habían venido.

La alfombra roja había sido brutal, más que de costumbre. Los reporteros estaban cavando en su relación, preguntando si estaban saliendo, preguntando si estaban comprometidos, por el amor de Dios. Habían trabajado la idea con Sherlock y John de mantenerlo informal, para que después Sherlock pudiera afirmar que la había llevado a estos eventos meramente porque no podía llevar John. Pero estaban obligados a parecer al menos luciendo como si disfrutaran de la compañía mutua, por lo que ella sonreía y se reía y utilizaba su lenguaje corporal para indicar amistad y no amor eterno.

La verdad era que apenas podía entender cómo John podía amar a este hombre. Era de cuidado, no había duda. Pretencioso, impaciente y superior. El era por lo menos tranquilo con ella, debido a que (según él) respetaba su intelecto. Si este era su mejor lado, no era de extrañar que hubiera por lo menos una docena de actores en la ciudad que se negaran categóricamente a trabajar con él.

Pero amaba a John. Y por lo que podía ver, el sentimiento era reciproco. Y a ella le agradaba John, lo admiraba y conseguiría lo que él quería. Y él quería a Sherlock, pero lo quería en su propio horario y sin dañar profundamente su carrera o esta película. Allí era donde ella entraba. Antes de reunirse con ellos, había asumido, erróneamente como vio después, que Sherlock era el que quería mantener el secreto. De hecho, que hubiera sido John le había sorprendido, pero no debería haberlo hecho. John era cuidadoso por naturaleza.

"¿Sherlock?"

Él no levantó la vista, pero su cabeza se volvió hacia ella un poco. "Prefiero estar solo por ahora, gracias."

"Pero - ¿Por qué estás en el callejón, solo? Matt esta buscándote, dice no haberte visto desde hace un tiempo y esta ansioso por ponerse al día."

"Póngase al día." Sherlock resopló. "Estoy seguro de que lo esta. No lo he visto en unos cuantos años. Me gustaría hablar con él. Me gustaría saber de sus hijos. Tiene dos, ya sabes, y un hijastro. Pensé que podríamos intercambiar historias de horror de Russell. Estuvimos juntos en RADA. Separados por un año. Lo vi en el salón de la fiesta y me dije, hay tanto que me gustaría contarle "Se puso de pie; e Irene hizo una mueca por lo que el ladrillo haría en la parte trasera de su traje. Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, haciendo una mueca. "¡Y yo no puedo decirle nada, Irene! Oh, puedo hablarle de la película, hablarle de la actuación, decirle acerca de la venta de mi casa y de como odio a Moriarty pero no le puedo decir acerca de lo más importante en mi vida, y no vale la pena decir nada sino digo eso." Negó con la cabeza. "No me gustan las cosas a medias. Escoltadonte en la alfombra roja como si fuera un guante. John es la única cosa de la que quiero hablar con orgullo, y no puedo." Para su horror, la voz de Sherlock se quebró en la última palabra. Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y lo vio tragarse un sollozo.

Irene se acercó más. "Sherlock - No tenía ni idea."

"Bueno. Soy un actor profesional, como habrás escuchado."

"¿Sabe John lo mucho que esto está haciendote daño?"

"No", dijo, mirándola por primera vez, con los ojos ardiendo. "Y no lo escuchara de ti tampoco. No puede saberlo."

"Él no quiere - torturarte."

"Lo sé, y por eso he tomado muchas medidas para asegurarme de que no lo sepa. Esto es por él, Irene. Es todo para él. Él necesita esta película más que yo. Podría reinventarse, y quiero que eso suceda más de lo que no quiero ocultarme. Nadie jamás ha merecido reinventarse más que él. En realidad, es una lástima que nadie en el negocio sepa lo que se esta perdiendo. Pues bien, yo no seré quien arruine eso envolviéndolo en páginas sensacionalistas."

"Pero - si mañana él te dijera que ha cambiado de opinión, y que quiere hacerlo público de inmediato, ¿Lo harías? ¿Incluso si supieras que no es lo mejor para él?"

Sherlock golpeó un puño contra la pared. "Sí, porque soy un maldito bastardo egoísta. Pero no lo ha dicho, y no lo hará. "Se cubrió los ojos de nuevo, e Irene lo miraba, impotente, mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones.

Ella se acercó y le cogió de la mano vacilante. Él le devolvió el agarre. "Me siento tan mal por los dos", dijo. "Admito que tenía mis dudas acerca de ti, Sherlock. Pero todo lo que puedo decir es que espero que John sepa lo afortunado que es por tener a alguien que lo ame tanto como tú lo haces."

Él la miró por el rabillo de su ojo. "Soy afortunado en estar en esta ecuación, Irene. Creo que nunca sabre cómo llegué a ganar su amor, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo para merecerlo."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John Watson era del tipo celoso.

Era un secreto que se guardaba. Era una de las razones por las que intencionalmente había mantenido su vida romántica simple. Conocia de su lado posesivo, y no quería que sus celo sabotear sus relaciones de manera significativa. Pero su amor por Sherlock había ganado al miedo por su propia naturaleza, y había creído que jamás podría cuestionar la fidelidad de Sherlock. Había pensado que estaría a salvo.

Se había equivocado.

Estaba en la habitación principal, en el sofá de la esquina frente a la tele, mirando _E! News_ _Daily_ con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Estaban mostrando la alfombra roja de _Los_ _tres_ _mosqueteros_. Y actualmente en el punto de mira de los flashes, estaba su rostro, era Sherlock. Su Sherlock. Con Irene del brazo.

La bestia interior de John salió al aire y gruñó.

Los dos lucían impresionantes. Se veían como el par perfecto. Irene era alta, delgada y aristocrática, al igual que el propio Sherlock. Ambos tenían casi el mismo color de pelo. Parecían cómodos el uno con el otro. John sabía que todo era fingido, pero fue, al parecer, la idea se perdía en el cerebro de reptil de John. No importaba que no fuera real. No importaba que Sherlock volviera a casa con él y que Irene se iría a su propia casa con su marido. Sólo importaba que estaba viendo a su pareja con otra. Tocándose entre sí. Sonriendo y siendo fotografiados, hablando el uno del otro.

_Ella está en mi lugar._

Algún día, iba a reclamar ese lugar. Y mandaría a la mierda a todo el mundo si no les gustaba, pero estaría donde pertenecía, al lado de Sherlock, delante de Dios y de todo el mundo.

Miró el reloj. Sherlock estaría en casa pronto. El programa no estaba en vivo, era grabado. Él había dicho que estaría con Irene en la fiesta, solo por un rato. Quería saludar a Matt MacFadyen, que era un amigo de la RADA. Probablemente atraería algo de atención, ya que el articulo de Entretainment Wekly había generado más y más preguntas a la prensa, y la gente que lo conociera en la fiesta querría hablar con él. John se devanaba los sesos pensando quién más estaba en esa maldita película que pudiera mantener a Sherlock allí. Estaba bastante seguro de que Sherlock no conocía al director. Orlando odiaba a Sherlock con notoria alevosía. Algo sobre un ticket de aparcamiento y un malentendido con los guardias de seguridad de la Warner Bros.

Era inútil especular. Sherlock e Irene estaban fuera de la pantalla por ahora, lo que lo hacía peor. ¿Estarían viendo la película? ¿En la fiesta que le seguía? ¿Las personas estarían haciendo insinuaciones acerca de ellos dos? ¿Estarían tomados de las manos? ¿Él estaría riendo por algo que ella hubiera dicho?

Impotente, John se quedo sentó allí. _E! Daily News_ había terminado. _Chelsea Lately_ empezó después. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarlo. " _The Soup_ " se presentó después de Chelsea. Al menos eso podría darle una distracción.

El show estaba a la mitad cuando oyó la puerta del garaje abrirse y ser cerrada de nuevo, luego, Sherlock entro por la cocina. "¿John?"

No respondió.

Oyó a Sherlock comprobar la sala y el porche, luego, sus pasos subir las escaleras. Apareció en el dormitorio, la corbata ya deshecha. "Oh, ahí estás. ¿No me oíste llamar?"

"Te oí."

Sherlock se sentó junto a él, su mano toco la rodilla de John. John podía oler el perfume de Irene en él.

La bestia interior se paseaba ahora, arañando los barrotes de su jaula. "Llegué más tarde de lo que pensaba, lo sé. Llegué a charlar con Matt. Tiene algunas historias muy divertidas sobre Ian McShane. Y tuve una no desagradable conversación con Waltz Fellow. Es un buen tío. Decididamente no es estúpido o molesto, lo que es un buen cambio de aires. Creo que la Academia tiene razón con él, por una vez."

Todo lo que John escuchó fue "bla, bla, bla, bla" por encima del gruñido en sus oídos al oler a Sherlock como Irene.

"¿John? Buen Dios, ¿Estás mirando algo que implica a una Kardashian? Apaga eso, puedo oír las células de mi cerebro gritando en protesta. "Sherlock se inclinó sobre él, agarró el control remoto y apuñaló el botón de apagado. Miró a John, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué sucede contigo? Luces ofuscado."

John lo miró a los ojos. El contacto envió un choque eléctrico por su espina dorsal y sabía que tenía que hacer algo. "Hueles como a ella", dijo en un tono más bajo y más duro de lo que jamás había oído en su propia voz.

Las pupilas de Sherlock de dilataron un poco. "¿Lo hago?"

"Sí", John gruñó, y lo agarró. Lo levantó sobre sus pies, invadiendo la boca de Sherlock y quitándole la ropa. Lo empujó hacia atrás, a la cama, chupando, lamiendo, y mordiendo el cuello de Sherlock. Sherlock se colgó de él, dejándose llevar. No había duda de lo que sabía pasaba por la cabeza de John, y lo que quería hacer. John no sería capaz de seguir hasta lograr su cometido con Sherlock Holmes.

"John," Sherlock gimió cuando John rasgó su camisa abierta, los botones volando por todas partes. "Prefiero oler a ti."

"Joder sí," dijo John, empujándolo hacia abajo en la cama. Desabrochó el cinturón de Sherlock y tiró de sus pantalones y canzoncillos hasta sacarlos. Se quitó su propia camiseta y jeans, Sherlock lo miraba, apoyado en sus codos, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. "Me vas a tener sobre ti y dentro tuyo", dijo, estando ya desnudo. Sherlock estaba usando sólo lo que quedaba de su camisa, que colgaba abierta y rota, marcas rojas saltando en toda su garganta donde John las había dejado, su pelo salvaje. John nunca había estado tan duro.

Sherlock hizo un gesto con su barbilla, asintiendo, instando a que John continuara. "Hazme tuyo de nuevo, John," murmuró.

Con un gemido, John cayó sobre él. Sherlock no hizo mucho, no lo necesitaba y sabía que John no quería que lo hiciera. Devolvió los besos de John cuando cayeron sobre su boca, pero aparte de eso, dejó que John lo reclamara. "No eres de ella," dijo John, apenas consciente de que estaba hablando. "Eres mío." Trabajó lubricando a Sherlock con dedos apresurados, sabiendo cuánto de Sherlock podía tomar y cuánto lo necesitaba.

"Sí", dijo Sherlock en el oído de John, sus dedos en el cabello de John. "Follame y demuéstrame que soy tuyo."

John se puso lubricante a sí mismo rápido y se empujo dentro. "Joder, Sherlock," se atragantó.

Sherlock envolvió con sus largas piernas la cintura de John, inclinando sus caderas para permitir que John fuera tan profundo como pudiera. "Fuerte. Hazlo fuerte, sé que lo quieres, y yo lo quiero" dijo, las palabras siendo susurradas en el oído de John.

John perdió todo el control. Lo tomó como un loco, la bestia suelta ahora y rasgando su camino desde el cerebro de John, cortando su moderación y reduciéndolo a una criatura básica que necesitaba esto, que necesitaba tomar, tener y poseer. "Mío, mío," murmuró mientras empujaba, sintiendo el pene erecto de Sherlock entre sus cuerpos y viendo el sonrojo en la parte superior de su pecho. La cabeza de Sherlock se fue de golpe para atrás, mostrando el magnífico arco de su cuello, decorado con marcas de John.

"John, joder, eres bueno, sí, así, más, oh Dios, me estás haciendo... estoy ... voy a ..." La siguiente palabra fue opacada por el grito de Sherlock mientras se tensaba y corría.

John sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock pulsar alrededor de su pene e intensificó el ritmo. "Joder, sí, te hice venir, _yo_ te hice venir, nadie más", murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

"No, nunca, nadie más, ven John, vente para mí, correte dentro de mí", dijo Sherlock, agarrando la cabeza de John con sus manos y tirando de él cerca para darle un beso, mordiéndole los labios. "Haz que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuyo, marcame, John..."

El cuerpo de John se remontó, doblando a Sherlock casi por la mitad sobre la cama, y sirviéndose de él, el mundo se volvió blanco y borroso mientras su cerebro se desconectaba durante unos momentos. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba sobre el pecho de Sherlock, envuelto entre sus largas extremidades, la cara apretada contra el cuello de Sherlock. Sherlock lo estaba acariciando, besando su cara.

Vio los últimos minutos de su encuentro en su cabeza, como si estuviera viendo un partido. Levantó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos, y vio a Sherlock sonriéndole. "Jesús. Sherlock - lo siento. ¿Estás bien?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué diablos te disculpas?"

"Estaba - estaba - un poco loco, ¿no?"

"Si, lo estabas. Fue tremendamente excitante. Sospechaba que tenías una vena celosa pero no sabía que se manifestaría con tales preciosos beneficios secundarios para mí."

"¿Entonces estuvo bien?"

"Si no lo hubiera estado, ¿Imaginas por un momento que lo hubiera permitido?"

"Bueno, no." Sonrió un poco. "Y te corriste sin que te tocara con las manos. Ha sido la primera vez."

"Cierto." Lo miró fijamente. "¿Estás bien?"

John rodó a un lado y se apoyó en un codo. Pasó una mano por su cabello. "Estoy un poco avergonzado."

"Debido a que no te gusta lucir como - ¿Cómo decirlo? Un hombre de las cavernas."

"Sí, exactamente."

"Todos somos hombres de las cavernas, John. Algunos más que otros. Ese impulso posesivo y demandante es propio de todos nosotros. Es inofensivo a menos que sea tu estilo de vida diario."

"Pero no quiero tratarte como un objeto sexual."

"¿Por qué diablos no? A uno le gusta ser tratado como un objeto sexual a veces, sobre todo cuando están teniendo sexo. Yo he tenido un entusiasmo similar en el pasado. ¿Te ha molestado? "

"Dios, no. Me gustó. Me gustó que me desearas así."

"Lo ves, deja de preocuparte." Se sentó. "Esta camisa esta perdida, me temo."

"Lo siento."

"Por favor. Una camisa por una follada épica? Precio justo."

Se limpiaron, tomando una ducha juntos, John sirvió un poco de vino. Se metieron en la cama y vieron el episodio de la noche anterior de "Project Runway" en el DVR, se acariciaron e intercambiaron besos tranquilos y John sintió que se calmaba. Sherlock era suyo, pero la propiedad era en ambas direcciones.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John fue despertado por el móvil de Sherlock. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, lanzando una mirada adormilada hacia el reloj. Joder, ¿Quién llamaba a las cinco de la mañana? Oyó responder a Sherlock. "¿Sí? Sally, ¿Sabes qué hora es? En el nombre de dios ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Hizo una pausa. "Sí, por supuesto que está aquí, compartimos una cama, sabes." Se sentó y pulsó el altavoz. "Adelante, puede oírte."

"Buenos días, tortolitos. Lamento levantarlos tan temprano ".

"Está bien," dijo John, bostezando y frotándose los ojos. "¿Qué es?"

"Algunas noticias. Noticias preocupantes en los _Tubes_."

"¿Cuando no lo son?" Se quejó Sherlock.

"Pérez publicó una foto de Sherlock e Irene en el estreno con su comentario estúpido de costumbre, diciendo que lucen fabulosos juntos."

"Eso no merece una llamada telefónica antes del amanecer, Sally", dijo Sherlock.

"Me gustaría que fuera todo. Dice, y cito aquí, 'Buen intento, Sherlock, pero todos sabemos que eres un pez frío. ¿No es cierto? Tengo una fuente muy confiable que me informa de que tus días como soltero están acabándose. Pero tu amorcito no es la elegante y super chic muñeca que tienes del brazo. Es el más abrazable (y bajito) John Watson. Mi fuente dice que los dos no podrían haber estado más obviamente locos el uno por el otro durante el rodaje de los dos amantes en la pantalla, y que te has mudado a Los Ángeles para estar con él, y tener su propio lugar para tener sus encuentros privados a solas. Gracias a Dios, porque puede que ahora tenga finalmente una oportunidad contigo, cosa preciosa.' "

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato. "¿Eso es todo?", dijo Sherlock, su tono frío.

"¿No es suficiente? Es el primer reporte de rumores acerca de ustedes en un mercado importante de chismes por Internet. Todo lo que necesitaban era que una persona diera el primer paso. Ahora se ha abierto una nueva temporada."

"No tienen nada concreto que informar", dijo John. "Hemos sido muy cuidadosos."

"No tener nada concreto no es una barrera para los chismes, John, y lo sabes." Suspiró Sally. "Será mejor levantar nuevas alertas, comprobare los otros sitios."

"Esta bien Mantennos informados. "Sherlock colgó.

Ambos cayeron de nuevo en la cama. "Empezó", dijo John. Sherlock no dijo nada. John lo miró. Sherlock estaba mirando al techo, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios ligeramente fruncidos. "Estás tratando de averiguar quién habló, ¿Verdad?"

"Trató."

"No importa. Para."

Suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón."

"Pero tenemos un asunto más serio que discutir a fondo."

Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo voy a mantenerte a mi lado, ahora que sabes que Pérez está dispuesto?"

Por una fracción de segundo una mirada de perplejidad absoluta cubrió el rostro de Sherlock, entonces una sonrisa cruzó su cara y rió, sonando algo maníaco. "Sí, eso es digno de preocupación. El señor sabe que siempre ha sido mi fantasía. "Tocó la barbilla de John con un dedo. "Así que John. ¿Qué vas a hacer para mantenerme feliz? "

John le devolvió la sonrisa y rodó sobre él. "Lo que quieras."

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued…**

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la Traducción:**

(1) Kindle .- Dispositivo electrónico utilizado para leer libros electrónicos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

**¡El regreso triunfal de las notas clave!**

Prepárense chicos. Hay un montón de notas clave.

1\. Probablemente estoy manipulando la realidad haciendo participar a ejecutivos de Universal en esta situación. Es cierto que Focus Features es una división de Universal Studios, pero Focus es en sí un estudio. A menos que Universal pusiera dinero para el rodaje de "Para un extraño" no es muy probable que se involucrara en esta situación. Mi problema con la narración es que no quería hacer de Jim Schamus el malo aquí (Por que en la realidad no lo es) y no hay nadie superior a él en Focus, ya que es el director general. Así que si quería que los de arriba se interpusieran tenía que pasar al siguiente nivel. Perdonen el amaño.

2\. Recordatorio: ADR = Grabación adicional de diálogos, conocido también como "looping". Es el proceso de post-producción por el cual un actor re-graba su diálogo para ser superpuesto cuando la grabación de sonido original hecha durante la filmación es inutilizable. La mayoría de los actores odian hacerlo (Ya que son obligados a reproducir una interpretación sin llegar a actuar la escena), pero es casi siempre necesario , especialmente en tomas filmadas al aire libre.

3\. Irene hace referencia a los puntos del back-end. Estos son los porcentajes de los beneficios netos que la producción asigna a los actores. Se están volviendo más y más comunes en los contratos fílmicos. A menudo, un actor aceptara un salario más bajo desde el principio si se le garantiza un porcentaje en el back-end, digamos cinco por ciento de las ganancia. Hay una tendencia creciente sobre actores que renuncian a su pago por adelantado y cobran exclusivamente puntos de back-end, si están suficientemente seguros del éxito de la película. También son una apuesta más segura en una película de bajo presupuesto. "Para un extraño" habría sido una película bastante económica ya que carece de efectos especiales y fue filmada en Canadá. Probablemente fue hecha con un presupuesto por debajo de los $ 20 millones a pesar de ser grabada en su totalidad en locación (Secreto en la montaña, como un punto de comparación, también fue filmada enteramente en locaciones de Canadá, costó $ 14 millones). Por cierto, la mayoría de la gente piensa que para obtener un beneficio, una película debe recaudar su presupuesto. No es cierto. Para obtener un beneficio, una película debe devolver el doble de su presupuesto, el 50% de los ingresos de una película van a los cines que muestran la misma.

4\. Después de algunas deliberaciones decidí dejar a Hollywood tan real como es, simplemente añadiendo a mis actores ficticios y sus proyectos. Así las películas mencionadas realmente están estrenando en octubre y son como se describen, "El Mentalista" es un programa de televisión real, etcétera. Me sorprendió gratamente encontrar que Matthew Macfadyen, uno de los protagonistas de "Los tres mosqueteros", fue a RADA (como lo hizo Sherlock, si lo recuerdan) y está cerca de la edad de Sherlock, haciendo que sea un excelente candidato para ser un amigo.

5\. Si te tomas un tiempo y buscas, y no recomiendo Wikipedia, a) Nacido en la segunda semana de octubre, b) Trabaja en la industria del cine y c) Es alguien con quien Sherlock probablemente hubiera trabajado. Ben Whishaw fue un descubrimiento afortunado. Mi segunda opción era Sacha Baron Cohen.

6\. Dato divertido de la trivia: Warner Bros. no es una abreviatura de la Warner Brothers. El nombre legal del estudio es Warner Bros. Así que si ves la palabra "hermanos" escritas, es estilísticamente incorrecta. Parece extraño a veces, pero así es como se ha registrado la empresa.

7\. Una de las cosas que nunca pensé hacer para un fic: investigación la programación de E! del horario nocturno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Notas de la Traductora:**

 

**Mi retraso es inadmisible**


	13. Chapter 13

**Título Original :** Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :** Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

 

"¿Que debería usar? ¿Qué tan formal es este evento? "

Sherlock estaba de pie frente al armario sólo con su bata, examinando sus opciones en sastres. John se estaba afeitando. Irene estaba descansando en el sofá de su dormitorio. El concepto de 'límites' había más o menos desaparecido entre ellos en los últimos dos meses.

"Estoy usando jeans," dijo John. "¿Está bien, Irene?"

"Yo diría que sí," contestó ella desde el dormitorio.

Sherlock entró en el baño, vistiendo una camisa blanca sin abotonar en la parte superior y una chaqueta a medida. "¿Si me pongo estos, qué jeans debería usar?"

"Ponte los oscuros ajustados con la pierna estrecha. Hacen que tu culo se vea increíble."

"No creo que el punto de esto sea excitarte, John."

"No. Pero son parte de los beneficios. No uses la camisa blanca, brillará bajo las luces. Ponte una oscura, como la de color vino. Pero con la chaqueta gris."

Sherlock asintió. "Tu sentido de la moda está mejorando."

"Debes haberme contagiado" respondió John buscando los ojos de Sherlock y luego ambos rieron.

"Alto ahí, están rellenando mi cabeza con suficientes insinuaciones, no necesitan decir nada más en voz alta," dijo Irene.

John salió al dormitorio. "No sé por qué, pero estoy nervioso", dijo.

"Veremos el producto final de nuestro trabajo por primera vez," dijo Sherlock. "Sentir un poco de ansiedad es natural."

"Con todo el drama a nuestro alrededor, es fácil olvidar que todavía hay una película real de la qué preocuparse."

"Falta una semana para su estreno en Los Ángeles," dijo Irene "Y dos semanas para el estreno nacional. Podemos hacerlo. Estamos en la recta final."

John suspiró. "Sera un alivio, pero entonces tendremos que volver a esperar. Y las entrevistas empeoraran una vez que realmente nos vean en pantalla juntos, besándonos y teniendo sexo o lo que sea. "Se puso un jersey con cuello en V por encima de su camiseta, y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Será agradable ver otra vez a Molly esta noche. Y también a Ang. No he vuelto a verlos desde que terminamos de grabar."

Sherlock surgió luciendo perfecto, como de costumbre. "Ambos lo saben, ¿verdad?"

Irene asintió. "Todo el mundo relacionado con la producción recibió un memo."

John la miró. "¿Hubo un memo? ¿Sobre nosotros?"

"John, ellos no pueden respetar tu privacidad o mantener tus secretos si una pregunta los coge por sorpresa. Así es cómo las personas logran asustarse y hacen algo impulsivo. Me dijeron que Ang fue un gran apoyo, lo que fue un alivio."

"¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?", dijo Sherlock.

"Porque si dos actores heteros interpretan a dos amantes en la pantalla, y luego se enamoran y se vuelven 'gay' ", dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire "Es temporada de caza para cualquier actor que interpretara un papel homosexual. Se van a hacer aún más susceptibles a los rumores de lo que ya eran. Podremos ver una caída repentina de actores heteros dispuestos a desempeñar papeles de homosexual, que es un verdadero problema para los directores. Durante años, la empresa ha estado diciendo que actuar como gay no te hace gay. Bueno, pero a ustedes dos, los hizo."

"Dejando a un lado la docena de agujeros que tiene ese argumento, no puedo ver cómo su homofobia internalizada puede ser nuestra culpa", Sherlock espetó, pero John sintió la sacudida. Ese era un ángulo que no había considerado.

"Pero… actuar como gay no me hace gay", dijo. "¡Ni siquiera sé si soy gay! Y no fue el papel que estuve interpretando lo que me hizo enamorarme de Sherlock. Fue… bueno, no sé lo que fue exactamente, ¡Pero no habría importado si hubiéramos estado actuando como amantes o una pareja de policías o archirrivales!"

"¿Realmente piensas que la mayoría de la gente vera alguna diferencia?", dijo Irene. "Para la mayor parte del mundo, es una simple relación de causa y efecto. No eras gay, actuaste como gay, ahora eres gay. FIN."

"Y yo aquí preocupado por la reacción de la audiencia a la Fox News," dijo John.

"Oh, no te preocupes, tendrás un montón de eso. Pero creo que todos vamos a estar desagradablemente sorprendidos de la reacción interna de Hollywood. Hay un muro de silencio en torno a estas cosas, y ustedes harán una gran grieta en él. Eso se verá como una amenaza para mucha gente."

"Saldremos adelante", dijo Sherlock. "Se supone que este es un evento de calentamiento, ¿verdad? Una linda sesión de bajo estrés con puesta en pantalla y preguntas con una audiencia privada que probablemente nos adulara."

"Bueno, esa es la idea," dijo Irene. "No estoy segura de que podamos llamar a cualquier cosa como de bajo estrés en este momento."

Había sido un mes muy largo.

'La revelación' de Pérez Hilton sobre la relación de John y Sherlock había sido recibida con escepticismo en algunos círculos y con gustosa ansiedad en otros. Como siempre había dicho Irene, la regla era 'fotos o no sucedió', por lo que la mente colectiva de Internet se puso a trabajar. Hasta el momento, lo más comprometedor que encontraron fue la foto de Sherlock saliendo del aeropuerto con Harry, cosa que todavía podía explicarse fácilmente porque Sherlock estaba en casa de John, punto que también había sido puesto a prueba. Pero el círculo no-gay insistió en que Sherlock, de hecho, estaba vendiendo su departamento, lo que podía verificarse con una búsqueda simple de bienes raíces, y porque este había señalado públicamente que eran compañeros de casa en el artículo de EW. El círculo pro-gay se preguntaba por qué Sherlock se quedaba tanto tiempo con John en lugar de alquilar un lugar, y por qué le llevaba tanto tiempo encontrar uno nuevo.

El nivel de atención de los paparazzi a sus actividades había aumentado al igual que su número. Ninguno de ellos había sido un blanco habitual en el pasado, dado que siempre habían llevado una vida bastante aburrida, sin escándalos, ni aspirantes a estrellas jóvenes o travesuras de borrachos. Por desgracia, este ya no era el caso. Los papaazzi habían establecido su campamento en la puerta de entrada de la zona residencial de John. Los cristales tintados de sus autos los protegían hasta cierto punto, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus tenaces perseguidores se dieran cuenta de cuáles coches eran los de ellos. No era como si pudieran ocultar sus números de matrícula.

Felizmente, sus horarios habían sido aligerados en cuanto a sus apariciones públicas gracias a la estrategia formulada por Irene, por lo que el número de preguntas impertinentes que les gritaban durante las alfombras rojas o eventos con la prensa eran mínimos. John había asistido a la inauguración de una exposición en el Getty dos semanas después de que Pérez lanzará su historia y, como era su costumbre, se detuvo a firmar algunos autógrafos para los aficionados. Un número desproporcionado de ellos querían que firmara copias de imágenes publicitarias de Para un extraño, y fue bombardeado con preguntas a gritos de reporteros y fotógrafos. John, ¿Eres gay? ¿Sherlock y tú están viviendo juntos? ¿Se juntaron durante la película? ¿Es un truco publicitario? Había estado particularmente confundido por la última. Si se tratara de un truco publicitario, de verdad no podían esperar que él lo admitiera.

Sin embargo, John se sentía más relajado de lo que debería haber estado. Sherlock y él acababan de regresar de unas vacaciones. Al sentir su frustración, Irene les había enviado a un exclusivo complejo privado muy cerca del Monte Shasta en el norte de California durante una semana. John había tenido miedo de preguntar cuánto costaba el lugar. El complejo, que atendía a los ricos y a los que querían privacidad, como ellos, consistía en un grupo de cabañas de lujo aisladas. Habían sido mimados y tratados como reyes cuando lo necesitaron, pero en su mayor parte habían estado solos. Caminaron por las montañas, extendieron mantas y se recostaron para observar la noche despejada, se sumergieron en el jacuzzi durante horas y horas. Hicieron el amor frente a la chimenea. Había sido el cielo. John había llegado a casa sintiéndose fresco y relajado, pero Sherlock parecía, si se podía, aún más tenso que antes. Había parecido disfrutar de todo mientras se encontraban fuera, pero cuando se disponían a regresar a casa había empezado a ponerse tenso e irritable. John fingió no darse cuenta.

La proyección sería en el Teatro de Oro en Sunset Boulevard. Era una sensación novedosa poder estar en el mismo coche que Sherlock después de meses de andar por separado en público de manera muy estricta. Estarían unidos por la cadera por las próximas semanas para los eventos de prensa. John no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor no hacer las cosas por separado. Estar de pie y caminando con Sherlock, posando para las fotos, tendría que esforzarse para suprimir sus impulsos naturales: tocarlo casualmente, sostener su mano, besarlo cuando el impulso lo golpeaba.

Irene aparcó en el estacionamiento reservado para invitados especiales del teatro, y juntos hicieron su camino hacia el interior, donde los llevaron a una habitación verde. Molly y Ang estaban allí; intercambiaron abrazos y apretones de manos. Molly los miró a cada uno, con los ojos brillantes. "¿Entonces realmente es cierto?" dijo, sonriendo.

John miró a Sherlock. "Me temo que sí, Molly. Lo siento, pero Sherlock está fuera del mercado."

Ella le dio una palmada, riendo. "Oh, no seas tonto, estoy feliz por ustedes." Ang estaba sonriendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario. John estaba contento de que no estuviera molesto, pues lo último que quería era eclipsar la película de Ang, así que mientras menos discusiones hubieran sobre el asunto, mejor.

Una mujer con un auricular y un portapapeles entró. "Muy bien gente, el público está tomando sus asientos. Pueden entrar en cuanto bajemos las luces. Una vez que la pantalla se apague, instalaremos las sillas frente al escenario y se sentaran allí junto al moderador, él hará las preguntas necesarias para que todo esto funcione, luego empezaran las preguntas del público. Dejamos algunas entradas para los estudiantes de cine, tal y como lo pidió, señor Holmes, y se agotaron en un instante. Esperen un montón de preguntas durante el proceso", dijo ella, guiñando un ojo.

"Nuestra parte favorita, estoy seguro", dijo Sherlock.

John lo miró, preguntándose si estaba tan ansioso como John se sentía. Por fin podrían ver esta película, la que tanto había significado para ambos - bueno, él no sabía cómo se sentiría. Viendo a Benjamín y Mark descubrir su relación sería recordarse a sí mismo y a Sherlock descubriendo la suya. Por encima de todo, esperaba que fuera tan buena como todos pensaban que era. Lo esperaba por todos los sacrificios que Sherlock y él estaban haciendo por ella.

Entraron en el salón de actos una vez que las luces de la casa estuvieron abajo. En la pantalla se mostraban pequeños segmentos de futuros eventos de las series Variety. Se sentaron en los asientos que habían sido acordonados para ellos en la primera fila. John se preguntó si podría correr el riesgo de tomar la mano de Sherlock bajo el amparo de la oscuridad. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre esta cuestión antes de que comenzara la película.

La música de Andrew Bird fue lo primero que oyó. Era minimalista pero evocadora, un violín y un piano. Una guitarra tranquila se les unió. La apertura fue breve, sólo los créditos del estudio y 'Una película de Ang Lee'. Ninguno de los nombres del elenco, ni créditos de la guionista.

Entonces la escena empezaba en la sala de espera del hospital. Un sofá, visto desde el frente, la desaturación de color haciendo que parezca más grande para la única persona sentada en él. Mark, sentado sólo en el lado izquierdo, con las rodillas juntas y los abrazos apoyados sobre ellas, mirando al frente.

John respiró profundamente. Aquí vamos.

Irene se sentó junto a ellos cuando los créditos finales aparecieron y la voz tranquila de Andrew Bird cantando la canción que había compuesto como tema para la película. Oyó a Molly sorberse la nariz a su derecha. John y Sherlock estaban a su izquierda y estaban prácticamente temblando por luchar contra el esfuerzo de no tomarse de las manos.

La audiencia estaba extrañamente tranquila, escuchando la canción. Nadie hablaba o aplaudía, o se removía en sus asientos.

La canción terminó, dando paso a la parte instrumental junto con los créditos finales. El aplauso comenzó en algún lugar de la parte posterior del auditorio y en unos segundos se convirtió en un estruendo ensordecedor. Todo el público estaba de pie cuando las luces se encendieron.

Miró a su izquierda y atrapó a Sherlock mirándolo. La expresión de su cara lo decía todo. "Valió la pena", susurró. John asintió.

Los encargados del escenario movieron con rapidez y eficacia cinco sillas al frente, una de ellas se encontraba algo apartada de las otras cuatro. Esa sería para el moderador, el historiador de cine y analista Malcolm Dobbs.

John, Sherlock, Ang y Molly se pusieron de pie y se presentaron en el escenario. Los aplausos se intensificaron, salpicados de gritos y silbidos. Irene había estado en muchas proyecciones, y era difícil obtener una respuesta como esta. _Brokeback_ la había conseguido, recordó, al igual que _Memento_.

Fueron necesarios cinco minutos para que todo se silenciara. Irene se levantó y trasladó a la parte posterior del teatro, sintiéndose expuesta sentada sola adelante. Ajustó su auricular con bluetooth en su oído y se preparó, por si acaso.

Malcolm acomodó sus notas cuando todo el mundo se volvió a sentar, estableciéndose en su lugar y murmurando. "Caballeros, señorita Hooper, felicitaciones. Es una película notable", comenzó.

Todos asintieron a sus felicitaciones y el público aplaudió de nuevo. "Estamos orgullosos de ella", dijo Ang.

"Antes de comenzar, me gustaría acotar una reacción personal." Vaciló Malcolm. "John Watson...", comenzó, y fue suficiente. El público rompió en aplausos y silbidos frenéticos, y de repente todos estaban de pie otra vez. John miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Ang y Molly se levantaron también, luego, Sherlock, que puso brevemente su mano en el hombro de John antes de comenzar a aplaudir. John se levantó y se inclinó torpemente, encogiéndose tímidamente y extendiendo sus manos en una clara señal de 'No, no, por favor', la sonrisa autocrítica, la sonrisa humilde que a menudo se piensa como perfectamente calculada, pero que Irene sabía era auténtica. Todo el mundo se calmó, y con eso, Dobbs no necesitó agregar más. Les pidió discutir la fundición, el guión, los elementos habituales de la cinematografía. Durante veinte minutos hablaron por turnos, todos dando respuestas que probablemente habían ensayado en sus cabezas ya que serían las que probablemente Dobbs preguntaría.

La verdadera diversión, la parte que los mataba de los nervios vendría a continuación. Las preguntas del público.

Un estudiante de cine de aspecto bohemio fue el primero. "Señor Holmes, esta pregunta es para usted. En primer lugar, me encantó la película, y pienso que se vio muy bien en ella".

Sherlock le dio una inclinación de cabeza. "Gracias."

"Usted es conocido por ser un actor muy cerebral con un método bien definido de trabajo. Parecía mucho más flexible y más en contacto con su lado emocional en esta película. ¿Puedes comentar sobre eso?"

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta. "Lo intentaré. Este material fue inspirador, pero tengo que darle el crédito por cualquier diferencia que notó en mí a mi co-estrella. John y yo trabajamos estrechamente juntos y creo que aprendimos mucho el uno del otro. Yo confiaba en él y eso es muy importante cuando se está realizando algo tan íntimo con otro actor. Pude ampliar mi experiencia sobre ruedas y creo que mi actuación fue mejor por ello."

Irene podía ver a John crecer un poco con esa frase. La siguiente pregunta fue de un crítico. "John, lo diré sin pelos en la lengua. Es conocido por películas de citas y comedias románticas, y sus películas en los últimos tiempos han sido mediocres. ¿Buscó intencionalmente un papel que le permitiera salir de ese molde y demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer? "

John se sentó con la espalda recta. "Bueno, voy a decir que desde luego no se anda con rodeos." Sonaron risas. "Es cierto que me he visto asociado con cierto género de películas. Estoy orgulloso de muchas de esas películas. No tan orgulloso de otras. Confieso que lo que realmente deseaba era un reto, algo que me obligará a salir de mi zona de confort, pero al mismo tiempo había renunciado a que se me ofreciera una vez más un papel de este tipo, así que cuando me llamaron para leer esta parte, para mí fue una especie de milagro. Lo hice y espero que se me permita ¿Cómo lo dijiste Sherlock? Amplié mi experiencia sobre ruedas."

Otro estudiante de cine fue el siguiente, un hombre joven. "¿Cómo se preparó para las escenas de amor? Ninguno de los dos ha hecho escenas románticas con otro hombre antes; ¿Cómo fue una experiencia tan diferente? "

Irene no estaba sorprendida, y ni John ni Sherlock parecían estarlo. Todos habían practicado mucho esa cuestión, con diferentes interacciones o variaciones esperadas. John y Sherlock se miraron entre sí, intercambiando sonrisas afectadas y algunos guiños. Todo calculado, por supuesto, para transmitir sutilmente sus 'Hey-somos-nuevos-en-esto-pero-profesionales'. "¿Quieres responder esta?", dijo John.

"Por favor, adelante."

"Entonces empezaré." John se aclaró la garganta. "No es tan diferente, en realidad. Seguro has escuchado a un centenar de otros actores que dicen que el rodaje de escenas sexuales no es nada atractivo, y no te han mentido. Sherlock y yo, que habíamos rodado esta película casi totalmente de forma secuencial, habíamos alcanzado un nivel de confianza y comodidad entre nosotros que lo hizo bastante fácil. En cierto modo, era más fácil que hacer escenas similares con mujeres, en las que siempre soy muy consciente de su sensibilidad. Normalmente estoy aterrado de ofenderlas de alguna manera. Yo no estaba tan preocupado de eso con Sherlock".

"Es cuestión de enfocar tu mente en el marco correcto", dijo Sherlock. "Y dejar ir el miedo a ser visto, y de ser honesto acerca de cómo te ven. Esa es la tarea más difícil a la que se enfrenta un actor."

Irene asintió un poco. Habían dado un buen final a una de las preguntas más difíciles de la noche.

Una mujer joven sin pretensiones con ligeras facciones semejantes a las de un ratón, tuvo la siguiente pregunta. "Como es tan a menudo en el caso de películas sobre amantes, han habido algunos feos rumores flotando alrededor acerca de su participación fuera de cámaras. ¿Ha oído sobre esos rumores? ¿Puede comentar sobre por qué esas personas hacen estas suposiciones? "

Sherlock se movió en su silla. El cerebro de Irene vio algo en su postura. Estaciones de batalla.

John sonrió. "Por supuesto que hemos escuchado los rumores. Eso es algo con lo que siempre tenemos que lidiar como actores. La gente confunde los personajes que interpretamos con lo que somos como personas. Sherlock y yo sólo somos buenos amigos. El problema que surge es...

"¿Feos rumores?" Sherlock interrumpió, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. "¿Por qué feos?"

"Ella sólo quería decir que los rumores…", dijo John, tratando de redirigirlos.

"Yo sé lo que quería decir, John," dijo Sherlock, interrumpiéndolo con un gesto. "Estoy simplemente curioso acerca de la redacción. Rumores feos. Hmm. Tengo que preguntarme. Si mi co-estrella fuera una mujer, ¿Serían esos mismos rumores descritos de esa manera? No lo creo. Hay rumores 'sucios', o rumores 'sexys', o simplemente rumores. Pero ya que mi co-estrella es un hombre, este hombre de aquí, de repente estos rumores son 'feos'." La joven que había hecho la pregunta miraba a su alrededor, luciendo horrorizada. La audiencia de removía en sus asientos. John le dio un vistazo a Sherlock. Y Sherlock gruñó inconforme y se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

"Los rumores de esa naturaleza son muy comunes, creo que ese era el punto principal," interrumpió Dobbs.

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Sherlock, en un tono más calmado. "John y yo interpretamos a un par de amantes, por lo que la gente se pregunta si somos amantes. Por supuesto que no lo somos. John y yo somos buenos amigos, nada más. ¿Cómo podríamos ser otra cosa? Es absurdo." Las palabras salían de su boca, pero lucía extraño, algo en sus distraídos ojos hizo que Irene se preocupara. Ella podía ver su rostro enrojecido desde la parte posterior del auditorio.

Dobbs asintió. "Volviendo a tu respuesta, John, ¿Te…"

"¿Qué pasa si lo fuéramos?", dijo Sherlock abruptamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

Irene apretó los dientes. Oh, mierda.

"¿Disculpa?", dijo Dobbs.

Los dedos de Sherlock se entrelazaron con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. "¿Qué pasa si no fueramos sólo amigos? ¿Qué significaría, Malcolm? " Los murmullos crecieron sobre la audiencia. Ang y Molly miraban a Sherlock como si se hubiera vuelto loco. John estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo, pero su mandíbula estaba aapretada

"Sherlock", John comenzó, extendiendo su mano en un intento de tocar su brazo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino.

"No, John, tengo curiosidad. Tal vez deberíamos hacer algunas preguntas aprovechando que tenemos acceso a tanta visión de Hollywood aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que la gente dice es verdad - bueno, excepto por aquello de Barbados, eso es basura. Hablemos en términos del peor de los casos, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué pasa si estuviéramos juntos, y nos descubrieran? ¿O reconocieran?. Sin duda, esa sería la peor situación posible para nosotros. Nadie puede imaginarse nada más desastroso que eso. ¿Qué significaría? ¿Significaría que mi carrera habría terminado, así como la suya? ¿Qué pasaría con esta película en la que tanto hemos trabajado, y que tanto significa para nosotros? ¿Sería condenada al fracaso? ¿La calidad de la película dejaría de ser importante? ¿Sus méritos se volverían insignificantes porque nuestras vidas privadas tendrían el poder de eclipsarla? ¿Sería realmente una calamidad hablar de ella como si su sola mención trajera esos feos rumores y nos hicieran entrar a todos pánico? Dime, Malcolm. ¿Las consagradas páginas de Variety realmente nos negarían y nos asegurarían que nunca volveremos a trabajar en esta ciudad por el horrible pecado de amar a otro hombre? "Se detuvo, luego de que su voz aumentara progresivamente a lo largo de su discurso hasta que estuvo hablando con más fuerza de lo habitual en una conferencia amigable.

La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que era como si las inhalaciones de Sherlock hubiesen aspirado las voces de las gargantas de todos los demás. Sherlock se quedó quieto por un momento, tragando saliva, con la boca abierta como la de un pez. John estaba congelado en su lugar, mirando al suelo, apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que su rostro estaba cuadrado. Dobbs claramente no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Sherlock pasó una mano por su cabello. Miró a su alrededor y pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Posiblemente nadie en la habitación podría pensar que estaba hablando hipotéticamente.

Irene pudo ver al menos media docena de personas tratando sutilmente de sacar sus teléfonos. Estaría en Twitter dentro de treinta segundos. Sherlock Holmes simplemente se había empujado a sí mismo y a John Watson como la nueva pareja portada de la revista Variety y de Cine a las once. Oh Dios... la película. Esta conferencia sería transmitida en vivo en el sitio web de Variety. ¿Quién necesitaba Twitter?

"Creo que deberíamos..." comenzó Dobbs.

Sherlock se puso de pie. "Lo siento," murmuró. Se quitó el micrófono de encima y lanzó una agonizante mirada hacia John, que no lo miraba, y salió del escenario a grandes zancadas.

John se volvió y lo vio alejarse. Dobbs miró a Ang y Molly y parecía listo para redirigir la conversación y fingir que nada de eso había pasado, pero una vez más fue cortado cuando John se levantó también. "Mis disculpas," dijo. "¿Por favor podrían disculparnos por un momento?"

Dobbs asintió, contento de tener algo amable que responder. "Por supuesto."

John se quitó su propio micrófono y siguió a Sherlock fuera del escenario. Todo el público murmuraba. Dobbs levantó una mano. "Bien, damas y caballeros. Estoy seguro de que tendremos la oportunidad de hablar con Sherlock y John de nuevo una vez que regresen. No hay duda de que tendrán más preguntas para ellos." Se le escapo una risita nerviosa. "Ahora hablemos de este notable guión...".

Irene no estaba escuchando. Ella estaba concentrada en su propio teléfono. Envió un mensaje de texto a Greg, Mike, Harry y Sally, así como a su propio asistente, Bruno.

Código rojo, todo el mundo. Apliquen el Plan de Acción Delta.

John salió del escenario, con los puños apretados, una medida drástica contra su ira. Podía ver a Sherlock en la sala tras bastidores parado de espaldas, su silueta era iluminada por el brillo rojo de la señal de Salida. El estómago de John giraba sin parar, tenía miedo de vomitar. El pánico fue desplazándose hasta que el pensamiento consciente de querer gritar a todo pulmón lo jodidos que estaban, y cómo había podido exponerlos de ese modo ante todos y sacarlos del puñetero closet. Deseó comprender lo que había sucedido en ese escenario. Había tenido que contenerse para no arrojar a Sherlock contra el suelo y ordenarle que se callara, pero al mismo tiempo, había oído la emoción en la voz de Sherlock, el temblor que no lo abandonaba, y había querido poder rodearlo con sus brazos hasta que le dijera qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo no había sabido que Sherlock estaba tan cerca del borde? Y ¿por qué había estado tan cerca en primer lugar? Sherlock era el controlado, Sherlock era el racional, Sherlock no era... esto.

Se le ocurrió que todavía tenía algunas cosas que aprender acerca del hombre que amaba.

"¡Sherlock!", dijo, llamando su atención en voz baja, casi en un susurro, por temor a ser escuchados. Sherlock no se movió, se quedó allí con las manos en sus caderas y la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. "¿Quieres decirme qué demonios ha pasado?" No hubo respuesta. John pasó una mano por su cara. "Jesús. Este no era el plan. No estábamos preparados para esto, esto no iba a suceder ahora, y ... ¿Sherlock? "John dio un paso adelante. "Dios, ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Te vas a dar la vuelta y hablar conmigo? Nos pusimos de acuerdo, teníamos un puto plan, si ibas a tirar todo a la basura podrías haberme llamado y advertirme que... "

Dejó de hablar cuando Sherlock se dio la vuelta. La expresión en su rostro hizo que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir John fuera irrelevante. "Lo siento, John," dijo con voz trémula. Lucía... Dios, parecía destrozado. Para cualquier otra persona podría haberse visto sólo un poco perturbado, pero para John, que lo conocía tan bien, podía decir que había estado llorando. "Arruine todo. No sé lo que pasó. Sé que estás enojado, yo solo..."

John agarró los brazos de Sherlock. "No estoy enojado, estoy confundido y ahora me estás asustando. ¡En nombre de Dios dime qué está pasando! ¿Qué diablos pasó ahí? ¡Pensé que estábamos bien! ¡Pensé que las cosas iban bien! "

Él asintió. "Lo estaban."

"¿No fueron buenas las vacaciones que tomamos juntos?"

"Fueron mejor que bien. Eso sólo lo hizo peor. John, tuvimos que ir a un lugar remoto y escondernos detrás de puertas cerradas para estar juntos. No es correcto. No deberíamos tener que ocultarnos."

"No, no es correcto para nada. Y yo tampoco quiero que nos ocultemos, pero nosotros… hablamos de esto, sólo iba a ser por unos meses más, pensé que..." John sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar de esa manera? ¿No puedes decirme? "

Sherlock se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos vacíos, perdidos. "No puedo hacer esto, John. No puedo hacerlo más. Pensé que podía. Lo intente, te juro que lo he intentado, pero… no puedo hacerlo" y John vio con horror como los ojos de Sherlock se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Sherlock, Dios mío", susurró. "¿Por qué no me dijiste lo mucho que esto te estaba haciendo daño?"

"No quería que lo supieras. Sé lo mucho que necesitas esto, y lo mucho que significa para ti, y yo... "

"Para", dijo John, dándole una sacudida. "Deberías haberme dicho que estabas sufriendo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué pensaste que tenías que ocultarlo?"

"No quería que te sintieras culpable. No quería presionarte. Te hice una promesa y debía mantenerla."

"¿Crees que eso es más importante para mí que el cómo te sientes?"

"Nunca a nadie le había importado cómo me sentía."

"¡Maldita sea Sherlock! ¡A mí me importa! ¿No somos un equipo? ¿No confías en mí?"

"Por supuesto que confío en ti. Soy yo en quién no confío. ¿Cómo podría ser suficiente? "

John frunció el ceño. "¿Suficiente para qué?"

"¡Para valer la pena por todos estos problemas!", dijo Sherlock, con la cabeza gacha. "No soy como tú, John. Te llevas bien con la gente, puedes hablar con todos. La gente es atraída hacia ti, quieren ser tus amigos, amantes, hermanos y hermanas. Nunca he tenido ese don. Me alejo de las personas, lo que siempre había estado bien para mí, porque la gente siempre me aburre. Crecí sabiendo que estaría solo siempre, cómo todos dicen."

La ira ardía en el corazón de John. "¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo eso?"

"¡Todo el mundo! Mis compañeros de escuela, mis maestros, mis nanas, ¡Incluso mi propia madre! Yo era el monstruo, el solitario, y eso estaba bien. Ellos no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo; y yo tampoco los necesito. Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien como tú, John. Alguien que es amable, decente y normal, y que me quisiera a mí. No tengo idea de por qué o cómo, pero me elegiste y ellos se equivocaron, todos estuvieron mal y quería que lo supieran, quería que todo el mundo te conociera y viera que alguien como tú, que podría tener a cualquier persona, en realidad me quería." Se encontró con los ojos de John de nuevo. "Eres lo único de lo que siempre estaré orgulloso, John. Cualquier otra cosa que hubiera logrado fue el resultado natural de trabajo, esfuerzo y mis habilidades superiores, pero… tú eres mío debido a mí, lo que sea que viste en mí, debe ser algo valioso para que me ames. Así que tener que sentarme allí y negarlo, escuchar como es llamado algo feo y saber que sería odiado y perseguido… No lo sé. Perdí el control. No sé cómo hacer frente a este tipo de sentimientos, John. Soy nuevo en esto. Sólo quería callarlos a todos. Y ahora la he jodido bien y en grande. Lo siento."

John se quedó sin habla. Dios, ¿Cómo podía haberle fallado así? Se le había entregado el corazón de este hombre que era frágil e ingenuo. Tenía que cuidar mejor de él. Extendió su mano y tiró de Sherlock hacia sus brazos, envolviéndolo con fuerza. Sherlock se agarró a él; dando pequeñas sacudidas, en realidad estaba temblando, y John buscó su mirada y por ese instante hecho toda la culpa que sentía para después, tenía que ser fuerte. Aunque la visión que obtuvo casi lo hizo caer de rodillas. "Yo soy el que debe decir lo siento," susurró en el oído de Sherlock. "Debería haberlo visto. Debería haber sabido."

Sherlock gimoteó. "Me aseguré de que no. Soy muy buen actor, John."

"No debes actuar para mí. Jamás. Prométeme que no vas a esconderte de mí."

"Lo prometo."

John se echó hacia atrás y le dio un beso, limpiando los caminos húmedos de sus mejillas. "Mírame". Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. John mantuvo inmóvil su rostro. "No hay nada más importante para mí que tú. Nada. Ni esta película, ni toda mi maldita carrera, ¿Entiendes? "Sherlock no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo con ojos incrédulos. "Y no vuelvas a decir que no vales la pena, porque lo haces, valoro cada pedacito de ti, cada pedacito brillante y cada pedacito poco fiable y todos los pedazos del medio. Y no quiero que no te sientas digno por culpa de un montón de gilipollas de mierda que te convencieron de lo contrario. Yo no te quiero porque lo merezcas. Ninguno de nosotros lo merece, pero al mismo tiempo todos lo merecemos. Te amo porque eres Sherlock Holmes y yo soy John Watson y nos estabamos esperando el uno al otro sin saberlo. No tienes que actuar de cierta manera o ser determinada persona, no tienes que ganar mi amor, porque ya es tuyo y no importa lo que hagas, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a tenerlo."

Sherlock sonrió, un poco vacilante. Parecía como si fuera a hablar, pero luego se detuvo y besó a John de nuevo, con una mano en su cabello, y acercando a John con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. John le devolvió el beso y lo abrazó, ambos exhalaron con fuerza, como si se quitaran un gran peso de encima, una pesada carga que habían llevado durante más tiempo del que deberían haber hecho. "John," Sherlock murmuró. "Me temo que nunca sabrás hasta qué punto te amo."

"No te preocupes", dijo John. "Lo sé. Y es algo bueno que lo sepa, porque acabas de dejarnos entrar en una gran pesadilla".

Sherlock suspiró. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

John buscó sus ojos, y supo exactamente lo que tenían que hacer. "Vamos a hacer lo correcto."

"¿Cómo podríamos? Acabo de confesar todo, nadie va a creer que estaba hablando hipotéticamente. Todo el mundo en esa sala tiene un smartphone, es probable que todo ya esté en Twitter."

"Sherlock. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien."

"Simplemente no veo cómo podamos solucionar este problema."

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces me crees cuando digo que vamos a hacer lo correcto. ¿Estás listo para enfrentar al mundo otra vez? "

Sherlock suspiró. "Supongo que será mejor que esto."

"Muy bien entonces." John dio media vuelta y regresó al escenario, sin ninguna duda. De golpe todos los ojos se fueron derecho a él. La conversación en el escenario se cortó, como si hubiera caído una pesada guillotina. Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con que Sherlock no le había seguido. Estaba de pie justo fuera del escenario, mirando a John de forma interrogante, su expresión vacilante.

John sintió una ola de paz y calma inundarlo, la paz que se obtiene al elegir un camino y no mirar hacia atrás, y saber con absoluta confianza que ese era el camino correcto.

Le tendió la mano.

Los murmullos corrieron por toda la audiencia. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron un poco. John simplemente le indicó que fuera con él con un meneo de dedos.

Sherlock salió y agarró la mano que se le ofrecía. John le sonrió, sin molestarse en ocultar el afecto en sus ojos, y se alegró de ver que le devolvían la sonrisa. Llevó a Sherlock de nuevo a sus sillas, que seguían dispuestas una junto a la otra, ambos acomodaron los micrófonos en sus camisas. "Lo siento," dijo John. Se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock; y en señal tácita, ambos se encontraron tomando la mano del otro, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el brazo de la silla de John. Oyó unos jadeos dispersos de la audiencia, y sus murmuraciones elevarse a un nivel superior.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta, mirando a su alrededor. "Bueno, ¿De qué nos hemos perdido?", dijo.

El público estalló en risas, más risas de las que la observación realmente merecía. Alguien empezó a aplaudir, y se extendió y se extendió hasta que, una vez más, todos estaban de pie. John sintió que se ruborizaba. Estaban siendo aplaudidos por ello. En realidad aplaudían. Se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock y vio el mismo pensamiento reflejado allí. John no pudo contenerse, rompió en una amplia sonrisa, feliz. Y el público aplaudió.

Aplaudieron.

John miró a Molly, que estaba llorando, y Ang, que estaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo, pero veía la preocupación cernirse alrededor de sus ojos. El público se calmó y volvió a sus asientos.

"Bueno", dijo Dobbs. "No estoy del todo seguro de cómo proceder."

"¿Me permites? Malcolm", dijo John. Dobbs asintió. "Este no era el plan. Yo… nos gustaría… nos gustaría pedir disculpas por la interrupción. Esta tarde es sobre esta película, y la última cosa que queremos es eclipsarla. Así que si tan sólo me permiten un momento para aclarar algunas cosas, creo que deberíamos volver a la película. Habrá un montón de tiempo para hablar de otros asuntos, y estoy seguro de que estaremos hartos de discutir de ellos en el corto plazo, por lo que no vamos a tocar ese tema esta noche."

Dobbs asintió. "Entendido."

John continuó, dirigiéndose al público. "Supongo que mañana Sherlock y yo lanzaremos algún tipo de comunicado que sin duda, nuestra publicista ya ha escrito y se está apresurando de revisar en estos momentos. En ese momento hablaremos del tema. No creo que me guste saber cuántos de ustedes ya han twiteeado acerca de esto." Risas nerviosas. "Incluso si no lo hicieron, esta conferencia está siendo transmitida en vivo a través de Internet. Como ya he dicho, este no era nuestro plan. Habíamos previsto esperar hasta bien después del estreno de la película. La necesidad de hacerlo - bueno, no necesito explicárselo a nadie aquí. Nuestras carreras y el estreno de esta película eran una preocupación para nosotros. Pero el costo..." Se interrumpió y miró a Sherlock. "A veces los costos emocionales de mantener un secreto son demasiado altos." John suspiró, apretando los dedos de Sherlock. "La única cosa que creo que debemos dejar en claro esta noche es que no estábamos juntos cuando hicimos la película." Sherlock asintió. "Nos conocimos en mi prueba de cámara. Fuimos prácticamente extraños cuando comenzó el rodaje, cosa que era parte del plan, y debo decir que no nos llevamos tan bien al principio. Pronto nos hicimos muy amigos, pero nada se convirtió en algo más hasta meses después. Creo que es importante establecer eso. Ahora... eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto. ¿Sherlock? ¿Algo que añadir? "

Él lo pensó por un momento. "Sólo que siempre fue nuestra intención reconocer nuestra relación públicamente. El hecho de que necesitáramos ocultarlo fue por temor a perjudicar el estreno de esta película, y el temor por nuestras carreras… ambos todavía lo tenemos, por supuesto, pero eso es inaceptable". Fuertes aplausos. "Es nuestra ferviente esperanza que toda lo atención de los medios - y realmente, no merece ni el tipo ni la cantidad que probablemente recibirá - no eclipse el lanzamiento de esta película, la que se merece más que una evaluación justa de su considerables méritos ". Más aplausos.

Dobbs asintió. "Gracias, señores. Bien dicho. Ahora, ¿Volvemos al tema que nos ocupa? "

Irene se reunió con ellos en la sala verde. John había estado esperando gritos de furia, pero en su lugar, Sherlock y él fueron recibidos con un gran abrazo que los envolvió a los dos. Sorprendidos, la abrazaron de vuelta. "Irene, me sorprendes. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Te voy a encontrar leyendo uno de los libros de Oprah? "

"Dios no lo quiera. ¿Qué creíste, John? ¿Qué me gustaba ayudarlos a ocultarse? ¿Qué pensaba que era una maravilla que tuvieran que hacerlo todo en secreto? ¿Qué sentía una gran satisfacción al restringir sus movimientos y fingir ser la cita de Sherlock incluso mientras ambos estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo y se sentían miserables? ¿Qué clase de ogro crees que soy? "

"Una publicista que quiere que sus clientes tengan sus carreras después de esto."

Ella agitó una mano. "Soy una publicista, y sobre todo, soy una publicista patea traseros, de hecho yo soy del tipo duro que hará que sus carreras sólo no se marchiten y mueran, sino que se dispararen a nuevas alturas llenos de fama. Ya ves. He estado planeando esto durante meses."

"¿Has planeado que lo revelemos de manera accidental?", dijo Sherlock.

"Había planificado algo para cada contingencia concebible, incluyendo una en la que uno de ustedes perdía la cabeza y lo revelaba todo, que es exactamente lo que sucedió. Por cierto, mi contador personal cálculo que las probabilidades de que fueran capaces de aguantar hasta después de los Oscar eran menos del diez por ciento. Sin embargo, yo creía que sería hasta después del estreno de la película. "

"¿Y ahora que? ¿Iremos a la recepción? "

"Absolutamente. No tienen nada que ocultar, no más. Se trata de un grupo amistoso, que fue elegido intencionalmente como ideal para su pequeña fiesta de lanzamiento. Disfruten de la calma antes de la tormenta, que no durará mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué tan grave es?", dijo John, mirando su Blackberry, en su mano como siempre.

"Bueno... el primer tweet que salió de esta conferencia ya ha sido retweeteado diez mil veces."

John palideció. "Demonios."

"Hay un puesto arriba de ti en todos los medios de chismes importantes." El teléfono vibró. "Oh - acaban de aparecer en el Huffington Post".

"El mundo moderno se mueve rápidamente," dijo Sherlock, sonando sombrío. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Una hora?"

Irene sonrió. "Déjame mostrarles algo. Esto podría animarte." Ella buscó en su bolso su iPad. Un par de toques y un video estaba cargando." Harry encontró esto hace unos minutos. Es la grabación de un teléfono celular en un club gay de San Francisco de hace media hora. El gerente del club detuvo la música, se paró en el escenario y les mostró a todos el clip de la conferencia. Miren."

Se juntaron alrededor de su iPad, Sherlock inclinado sobre John, con la mano apoyada en la parte posterior de su cuello. Vieron el video. Cuando llegó la parte en la que se dieron la mano en sus asientos, todo el club pareció estallar. El que estaba filmando comenzó a grabar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Los hombres se abrazaban entre sí, se besaban, bailaban sin música, sonreían, animados. John no sabía qué pensar. "No estoy seguro de entender", dijo. "Es decir, entiendo por qué es importante, pero... Por qué son tan felices por esto. Parece como si fuera personal."

Irene recuperó su tablet. "No saben lo que acaban de hacer, chicos. Los dos son estrellas de cine clase A, y ahora están en una relación homosexual reconocida públicamente. Eso nunca había pasado antes. Nunca. No tiene precedentes. Nadie va a saber qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar. Yo también tengo un poco de incertidumbre. Los dos son demasiado famosos como para ser relegados a papeles cómicos o de mejor-amigo-gay." Ella resopló un poco. "Se podría decir que son demasiado grandes para caer."

"Nadie es demasiado grande como para no caer, no en este negocio", dijo Sherlock.

"En cuanto a por qué estos hombres lucen felices ¿En serio? Chicos... son sus héroes ahora. ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuántos de ellos tienen enamoramientos con alguno de ustedes o con ambos? ¿Con qué avidez han estado observando el desarrollo de esta película? ¡Lo desesperadamente que han querido ver que alguien tenga el valor de decir a la mierda con lo políticamente correcto, este es el hombre que amo y puedes chuparme la polla si no te gusta! Eso es lo que hicieron esta noche, lo pretendían o no. Podría haber sido agradable esperar, y emitir un comunicado tranquilo y educado el próximo mes de abril cuando las apuestas fueran más bajas, ¿Pero esto? Esto tiene drama. Tiene peso. Tiene pasión del tipo 'nos amamos locamente y no pudimos aguantar más'. Esto es lo que inspira a la gente. Y joder, si no los amo yo a los dos por eso. "Ella sonrió. "Incluso si no voy a poder dormir mucho en los próximos meses."

Se dirigieron a la recepción en el vestíbulo, la recepción los recibió con una ronda de aplausos cuando aparecieron. John había esperado una avalancha inmediata de preguntas personales sobre su relación ya que las habían eludido después de la proyección, pero, sorprendentemente, no fue así. Todo el mundo muy enfáticamente eludía el asunto. "No me sorprende," dijo Sherlock entre dientes, mientras se detenían para conseguir unas bebidas en el bar abierto. "Todo el mundo está tan ansioso por demostrar que están por encima de todo, que no les interesa el chisme y que no nos ven como halcones en este instante."

"Nunca olvidaremos este pre-estreno," dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos. Se volvieron para encontrarse con Malcolm Dobbs, bebida en mano.

"Realmente no quisimos acaparar la atención" dijo John.

Se encogió de hombros. "Sé que no quisieron. Está bien. Lo manejaron con admirable aplomo."

"Debo disculparme por mi arrebato", dijo Sherlock.

Dobbs lo miró. "Si de verdad estas disculpándote, entonces lo acepto."

"Nunca has sido un fan mío, Malcolm."

"Nunca me diste una razón para serlo. La única vez que traté de hacerte una entrevista para una revista, saliste de la sesión en medio de una rabieta porque yo estaba haciendo demasiadas 'preguntas tontas'."

John suspiró. "¿No es un encanto?"

Dobbs tomó una copa, hablando en voz baja. "No se dejen engañar, todo el mundo está hablando de ello. Pero no frente a ustedes."

"Lo sabemos", dijo Sherlock. "¿Cuál es el consenso?"

"¿Honestamente? Nadie sabe qué pensar. Nada como esto ha sucedido antes."

"Eso es lo que dice Irene."

"Sin embargo, voy a decirles esto. Van a poner a un montón de gente nerviosa."

John frunció el ceño. "¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?"

"Vamos, John. La primera regla del espectáculo es no sacudir el bote. Los dos están sacudiendo el barco, y hay un montón de gente en ese pequeño barco con ustedes. La mayoría trabajan duro para mantener el viaje en calma y no quieren que se inicie un movimiento."

"No vamos a hacer olas, estamos por abandonar el barco, por si quieres hablar metafóricamente", dijo Sherlock. "Todos pueden mantenerse en su pequeño bote alegre, nos limitaremos a no estar en él."

"Miren por ustedes mismos. Vas a tener a un montón de gente dándote palmaditas en la espalda para que luego puedan buscar un mejor lugar para apuñalarlos."

Eran después de las diez cuando se subieron al coche de nuevo. John nunca había experimentado una montaña rusa de emociones como la de esta noche. En este momento se sentía eufórico, casi vertiginoso, la liberación de toda su tensión nerviosa dejándole mareado. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el asiento trasero, Sherlock tiró de él hasta sentarlo en su regazo y besarlo hasta perder el sentido.

Irene suspiró mientras se ponía al volante. "No hagan que vaya hasta allá."

"Oh, lo deseas," respondió John tomándole el pelo.

Ella arrancó el coche. "¿A casa?"

John empujó a Sherlock lejos con un poco de esfuerzo. "No me siento listo para ir a casa todavía. Estoy demasiado nervioso. Me siento como si tuviera ocho tazas de café encima."

"¿Qué deseas hacer?", preguntó Sherlock.

John miró su expresión expectante, y lo sabía. "Me gustaría invitarte a una cita. ¿Qué dices, Sherlock? ¿Saldrías conmigo?"

Sherlock sonrió, lento y travieso. "Sólo si mamá dice que está bien."

Irene suspiro. "Mamá dice que tienen un millón de cosas que hacer, por lo que un pequeño descanso sería estupendo."

John tomó la mano de Sherlock. "Me gustaría llevarte a un restaurante, conseguir una mesa, sentarnos allí y cenar en dónde cualquiera pueda vernos. Como una pareja normal."

"¡Entonces será cena!", dijo Irene, y se disparó fuera de la zona de aparcamiento.

John quería llevarlos al mismo restaurante donde habían quedado la primera vez, en esa corta y no tan dulce charla antes del rodaje. Ella los dejó y entregó las llaves al valet. "Dejaré el coche y tomaré un taxi a casa. Probablemente estaré en su casa temprano, así que traten de no estar demasiado desnudos fuera de la habitación, ¿De acuerdo?"

Se despidieron agitando las manos y pronto les dieron una mesa en una de las esquinas; estaban sentados el uno junto al otro con una sonrisa compartida ante la gran novedad. El maître pareció un poco sorprendido al verlos juntos, y John se dio cuenta de que él sabía. Miró a su alrededor y vio que muchos ojos se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Mucha gente de aquí lo sabía. Había sabido que el chisme corría rápido en esta ciudad, pero la velocidad con la que esta noticia se propagaba era sorprendente.

Ordenaron vino y por un momento, se sentaron allí mirándose el uno al otro. John finalmente se hundió en risas. "No sé qué hacer", dijo.

Sherlock sonrió. "Yo tampoco. Esto es tan extraño. Después de meses de evitarnos en público, de pronto estamos aquí, es... surrealista. ¿Qué se dice en las citas? "Miró a John de arriba a abajo. "¿Estas guapo?"

John levantó una ceja. "Llevo puesta esta ropa desde hace seis horas."

"Y has lucido bien desde entonces. Siempre te ves bien."

"Dios, todo lo que a una chica le gusta escuchar. Saber que se ve bien."

"Ahora tú está tomándome el pelo."

"Me la pones fácil." Jugueteó con la servilleta. "Se va a poner peor. En especial los próximos días."

Sherlock asintió. "¿Soy una persona terrible por tener la esperanza de que una celebridad importante pueda morir para que nos opaque en las noticias?"

"No me extrañaría que Irene envenenara con Metamucil a alguien. Por supuesto que a alguien que esté cerca del final."

"Zsa Zsa Gabor."

"No, no es lo suficientemente famoso. Kirk Douglas, tal vez." Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos cayeron en risas horrorizadas.

"Nos iremos al infierno. Muy rápido, con premeditación y alevosía ", John balbuceó.

"Si crees en ese tipo de cosas, ya tenemos un pasaje en el expreso."

Les sirvieron su vino y luego llego la comida. Sherlock se quejó de repente. John frunció el ceño, su tenedor a medio camino de su boca. "¿Qué?"

"John, tengo una presentación con Letterman la próxima semana."

"Lo sé, yo con Ellen, no queda de otra que esperar que todo se tranquilice un poco hasta entonces. Esta no es nuestra primera vez en giras publicitarias. Sherlock, no van a preguntar."

"Letterman preguntará".

"Podría. Irene y tú encontraran la manera de manejar la situación."

"¿Qué haremos con el estreno?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Iremos… juntos?"

John miró su plato. "No lo sé. No he podido pensar a largo plazo." Negó con la cabeza. "Tampoco quiero pensar en eso ahora. Escucha, ni siquiera es nuestro trabajo preocuparnos por estas cosas. Para eso le pagamos a Irene. No hay duda de que ella tiene un plan de acción con presentaciones en power point y reuniones informativas. Haremos caso de lo que ella decida. Así que no hablemos de ello. Hablaremos de cualquier otra cosa, porque estoy en público con mi apuesto novio por primera vez y sólo quiero regodearme de ello." Tomó la mano de Sherlock. "No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, por lo menos, no por un tiempo. Serán dos semanas muy locas y luego estaremos fuera por el estreno en otros países y no nos veremos durante días y días, luego llegaran las fiestas antes de que nos demos cuenta. Así que ahora vamos a tomarnos un respiro, sentarnos aquí y hablar de cosas normales como la gente normal."

"No estoy seguro de saber de lo que la gente normal habla."

John soltó su mano y volvió a su cena. "De la vida, Sherlock. La vida cotidiana."

Sherlock asintió, sin dejar de lucir inseguro. "Bien. Haré el intento."

Hablar de cosas normales resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensaban. Hablaron de las próximas fiestas y de dónde deberían pasarlas. Hablaron de su casa y de si necesitaban o no una remodelación, lo que llevó hasta discutir la idea de vender la casa de John y compra o construir otra juntos. Hablaron de la madre de Sherlock, que había superado el escándalo y ahora estaba molestándolo sin parar hasta que llevara a John a conocerla. Hablaron de hacer un viaje juntos, un viaje largo y relajado después de los Oscar, y a dónde les gustaría ir.

Antes de darse cuenta, era casi medianoche y los meseros estaban limpiando, ya habían pagado, así que sólo tenían café frente a ellos, mientras estaban tomados de las manos y hablaban en voz baja. John estaba hipnotizado viendo los labios de Sherlock moverse.

"Probablemente debamos ir a casa", dijo Sherlock, su voz fue un pequeño ronroneo a la que John prácticamente había desarrollado una especie de reflejo pavloviano. "Nuestro camarero no deja de mirarnos."

"Sí, vamos a casa. Tengo la intención de que follarte toda la noche."

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera responder, el maître apareció en su mesa. "Señor Watson, señor Holmes. Perdonen mi intromisión. Puedo ver que se están preparando para salir. Pensé que sería prudente advertirles que un grupo de fotógrafos se han reunido fuera de la entrada principal. Si lo desean, puedo traer su coche hasta la entrada lateral, que está más despejada."

Sherlock asintió. "Gracias, eso sería..."

"No", dijo John.

"¿No?" Hizo eco de Sherlock.

"No, vamos a salir por la entrada principal. Por favor, lleve nuestro coche hasta allí."

"Pero, John - un montón de gente con relaciones heterosexuales no escandalosas utilizan la entrada lateral para evitar a los paparazzi."

"Lo sé. Pero esta noche, es que..." Suspiró. "No debimos ocultarnos, Sherlock. No me gusta la idea de empezar así de nuevo."

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. "Me asombras, John. Fuiste tú quien quiso mantener las cosas en secreto después de todo."

"Sí, lo fue, y todavía no creo haber estado equivocado. Pero ahora ya está hecho, estamos fuera del clóset, y no podemos volver al escondite. Así que vamos a ir por la puerta de enfrente y tomare tu mano mientras lo haga."

"¿Pero por qué?"

John lo miró a los ojos. "Porque soy John Watson, y hago lo que quiero, así que jódanse."

Vio la excitación reflejada en el rostro de Sherlock, esa luz que tenía cuando estaba frente a una escena difícil o un rompecabezas complicado o algo que no podía imaginar. "Entonces vamos", dijo, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia John.

John se levantó y le dio un billete al maître. El hombre se volvió para retirarse, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Me disculpo por si esto no es apropiado, o si estoy cruzando los límites, yo sólo quería decir… que nos hicieron sentir orgullosos esta noche, caballeros. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones y mis mejores deseos para ustedes."

John parpadeó, inesperadamente tocado. "Gracias."

Lo siguió hasta la puerta y esperaron. Él les dio luz verde cuando su coche estuvo en la acera. John miró a Sherlock, le apretó la mano, y salieron del restaurante, juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notas Clave (Mad_Lori):**

1\. Para aquellos que no sean estadounidenses, Fox News es un canal de noticias que probablemente se irían en contra de John y Sherlock. Su canal alterno es MSNBC.

2\. La serie de Variety es real; son una serie de eventos privados al igual que éste, y es una lista muy codiciada.

3\. El personaje de Malcolm Dobbs es de mi invención.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Notas de la autora:

 

¿Quién dijo capítulo doble? eeehhh, jeje, por si acaso, que sí publique dos seguidos en AO3


	14. Chapter 14

**Título Original :**  Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :**  Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:**  Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una  **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:**  Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

 

John Watson despertó en un mundo nuevo. Un mundo en el que ahora era un hombre gay, en un romance gay con otro hombre gay, y con la cinta de gay por todo lo alto.

No se sentía diferente a su yo del día anterior, o de cómo se había sentido antes de conocer a Sherlock. Hace tiempo que había renunciado a tratar de averiguar con que nombre etiquetarse. ¿Gay? ¿Bisexual? ¿Hetero-con-excepciones? ¿Importaba? Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que, independientemente de cómo se viera a sí mismo, el mundo usaría ciertos criterios y lo catalogaría como gay. Estaba enamorado de Sherlock. Lo encontraba sexualmente atractivo y disfrutaba de su cuerpo. Por lo tanto, era gay, ¿no? Pero si no estuviera con Sherlock, ¿Encontraría a otros hombres atractivos? ¿Buscaría otros compañeros masculinos o volvería a salir con mujeres?

 _Si no estuviera con Sherlock_. No podía imaginarse no estando con Sherlock, nunca más. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, durmiendo sobre su espalda. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas de la habitación y se fundían sobre la cara de Sherlock. La mirada de John lo recorrió. Había tenido suficiente tiempo como para estudiar las particularidades de Sherlock, pero aún así siempre encontraba algo nuevo que apreciar cada vez que lo miraba.

Como si pudiera sentir la mirada de John, Sherlock abrió los ojos y lo miró a través de las almohadas. No habló. Por unos momentos se quedó allí en silencio, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo y con la luz mañanera despertándolo en una nueva realidad a la que pronto tendrían que hacer frente. "Supongo que es demasiado esperar que todo hubiera sido un sueño," murmuró Sherlock, con su voz ronca de las mañanas.

John sonrió. "No fue un sueño. Y me alegro. No importa cómo estemos en este momento, estoy contento de no estar ocultándonos. Me alegro de que el mundo sepa que eres mío".

Sherlock llevó su mano a la mejilla de John. "Estoy experimentando una sensación extraña. No estoy del todo seguro de qué hacer con ella".

"¿Debo llamar a un médico?"

Se rió entre dientes. "No creo que sea indicativo de una condición médica, sino más bien de una emocional. Sospecho que es..." Suspiró. "Creo que lo que estoy experimentando es... felicidad."

La sonrisa de John se amplió. "¿Es eso?"

"Sí. Es bastante notable. Estoy empezando a entender por qué la gente la persigue con tanta insistencia".

John le dio un beso suave. "Me haces muy feliz."

Los ojos de Sherlock se detuvieron en los labios de John, con el ceño un poco fruncido. "¿Lo hago?"

"Sí."

"Me gustaría saber cómo estoy haciéndolo."

"¿Es importante el cómo?"

"Por supuesto. Deseo seguir haciendo lo que sea que esté haciéndote feliz, porque quiero que continúe siendo así. Si no sé lo que estoy haciendo para hacerte feliz, sin darme cuenta podría detenerme".

"No es algo posible. Tendrías que dejar de ser tú. No creo que seas capaz de eso".

"Hmm. Tal vez no." Acerco a John y lo besó. John le devolvió el beso, sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Sherlock. Recostó a Sherlock sobre su espalda y se posó sobre él.

"¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer hoy?", susurró.

"¿Qué?"

"Me gustaría quedarme en la cama y no hacer nada más que hacer el amor contigo todo el día."

"Hmm. ¿Escuchaste eso?, sospecho que ella tiene otros planes para nosotros."

Ambos oyeron la puerta del garaje abrirse, y luego los pasos de Irene acercándose. "¡Chicos!", gritó. "Estoy poniendo café y luego subiré, ¡Así que si lo están haciendo, tienen cinco minutos para terminar!"

Ambos rieron. "¿Espera una respuesta?", dijo John.

"Cinco minutos es tiempo suficiente para un buen restregón," dijo Sherlock.

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo," dijo John. Se relajó en los brazos de Sherlock y empezaron a besuquearse. Ese era su sabor favorito, cálido, somnoliento y sin afeitar, envuelto en un capullo de sábanas y ropa de cama, las manos de uno encima del otro, sin prisas. Muy pronto el olor a café llegó al dormitorio, y luego se oyeron los pasos de Irene subiendo las escaleras. Se separaron, de mala gana, así que cuando Irene entró en la habitación tenía tres tazas en una mano y su bolso gigante en la otra, ellos estaban con todo lo esencial cubierto.

"Ah. Bueno. En realidad están despiertos. No estaba segura. "Ella les entregó sus tazas y luego se sentó al pie de la cama, cruzando sus piernas debajo de ella. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta con un estampado de una banda de caballos, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza francesa, su cara libre de maquillaje. Parecía una estudiante universitaria, lista para limpiar una casa o mover algunos muebles.

"Buenos días," dijo John, sentado. Ella no parecía incomoda por tenerlos a él y a Sherlock desnudos; los tres habían llegado mucho más allá de los límites de la modestia.

Sherlock estaba mirándola. "No has dormido nada, ¿Verdad?"

"El sueño es para los débiles." Sus ojos se veían un poco maniacos.

"Mi Dios, ¿Cuánto café has tomado?", dijo John.

"¿Café? Por favor. Tomar café me calmaría. Estoy en mi quinto Rockstar(1). "Ella bebió la mitad de su taza. "Espero que ustedes no tengan sueño, porque será un día largo."

"¿Qué tan malo es? Mi teléfono no ha sonado".

Ella le dio una mirada del tipo 'Oh-querido,-que-despistado-eres'. "Por favor, John. El Plan de Acción Delta consiste en redireccionar todas sus llamadas telefónicas, correos y mensajes de texto a mi oficina. Bruno ha estado filtrando todas las comunicaciones desde el momento en que volvieron a entrar al escenario anoche."

"Ah, sí, el misterioso Bruno," dijo John.

"Está revisando todas las llamadas entrantes. No se preocupen, les reenviara cualquiera que necesiten ver o escuchar. Y no se preocupen por sus familias, el Plan de Acción Delta también los incluye. La prensa no los molestara".

John apenas se contuvo de golpear su frente. "Mi familia-Dios, ni siquiera pensé en ellos."

"Harry habló con tus padres y hermanos, John. Sus teléfonos y correo electrónicos han sido bloqueados de tal modo que sólo los números y direcciones que estén aprobadas podrán pasar. No se verán acosados. Hablé con tu hermano hace una semana, Sherlock, pero me aseguró que tiene sus propios procedimientos funcionando y que eran más que eficientes."

"Sin duda", dijo Sherlock, con sequedad.

Ella acomodo su taza de café entre sus tobillos cruzados y sacó su iPad. "¿Quieren saber primero de los que los odian o de los que los aman?"

Intercambiaron una mirada. "Empecemos por los que nos odian," dijo John.

"La radio conservadora está teniendo un día de campo. No los aburriré con los detalles ni con sus ideas, estoy segura de que pueden llenar los espacios en blanco por sí solos. Hay un locutor en algún lugar de Kansas que está organizando una quedada con todo el que quiera ir para quemar los DVDs de sus películas en una hoguera."

"Encantador", dijo Sherlock. "Nada muy al estilo de los nazis".

"Son bienvenidos a quemar todas las copias de 'Luna de miel en la Habana' que quieran", dijo John. "Comprare todos los DVDs que encuentre y se los enviare."

"¿Qué pasa con el estudio?", Preguntó Sherlock.

Irene hizo una mueca. "Bueno. No están encantados. Jim llamó anoche. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para saltar sobre la línea de estar personalmente feliz por ustedes y preocupado por la película siendo tragada por el escándalo." Deslizó un dedo sobre su iPad. "Y ahí está la predecible brigada de mujeres que los adoraban y que ahora se sienten traicionadas ya que les están negando sus gloriosos dioses heterosexuales. Si no entras en sus estándares se vuelven unas arpías que dicen 'Váyanse al infierno' y 'Cómo se atreven a mostrar sus caras entre la gente decente'." Suspiró. "Los medios de comunicación sólo quieren información. La gente presionaba ayer por la noche, tuvieron que dejar de lado lo que tenían planificado y pasar un artículo de los dos en su lugar. La mayoría de las revistas de chismes hicieron lo mismo."

La mente de John estaba aturdida. "¿Tuvieron tiempo para escribir un artículo?

Ella le dio esa mirada de 'oh-cariño' otra vez. "John, han tenido ese artículo escrito por semanas y una cubierta lista para lanzar. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era escribir los detalles de la declaración. Estas personas son muy buenas en lo que hacen."

"Oh," dijo John, sintiéndose fuera de foco.

"No todo son malas noticias. Howard Stern ha estado hablando de ustedes toda la mañana, pero de lo maravillosos que son. Según dijo está enamorado de ti. Y casi todo Internet está cayendo para declararles su amor. El programa de _Oh No They Didn_ _'_ _t_ está en su quinto programa de Sherlock y John como tema principal y es una fiesta en los comentarios. Sus foros de fans, casi en su totalidad, están a punto de explotar. La versión editada de los Q  & A de anoche son virales. La última vez que miré, ya iban ochocientos mil visitas e iban subiendo rápido."

John sacudió la cabeza. "No entiendo cómo todo esto ocurrió durante la noche."

"Bruno dice que nadie se va a la cama cuando sucede una super mierda épica en Internet." Sonrió Irene. "Bueno. Vamos a tener una reunión con el 'Equipo impresionante' en una hora."

John rió. "¿Equipo impresionante?"

"Así fue como decidí que nos llamaríamos. No discutas con el capitán del equipo. Los dos sólo tienen mucho talento."

"¿Y quién está en el Equipo Impresionante además de nosotros?", preguntó John.

"Sally y Harry, Mike y Greg. Y por supuesto, Bruno. A pesar de que sólo asistirá a través de un altavoz. Los otros están en camino. Harry ha prometido traer donuts. Así que arréglense y tomen una ducha, estaré abajo." Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

John suspiró. "Cinco Rockstars".

Sherlock terminó su café. "¿Usare la ducha primero, está bien?"

"Claro, por qué no." Observó como Sherlock se levantó de la cama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, pasando una mano por su cabello. John ladeó la cabeza, apreciando el vaivén de sus estrechas caderas y la excelente vista de su culo. Dejó la taza a un lado y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

_Joder, que va a ser un largo día._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando bajaron luego de ducharse y vestirse, Harry ya estaba allí con las donuts y Sally estaba haciendo más café. Irene había instalado su iPad con un teclado en la mesa de la cocina. La distintiva voz de fumador empedernido de Bruno venía desde su teléfono. John a menudo se había preguntado sobre quién era el escurridizo Bruno. Sherlock le ofreció lo que ya había deducido de él, que estaba entre veinticinco y treinta años, era un aspirante a músico, egresado de Boston, tenía al menos un título de postgrado y al menos un niño cuya madre ya no formaba parte de la vida de Bruno, y que estaba desesperadamente enamorado de Harry Watson. "La oficina de Letterman acaba de llamar para asegurarse de que Sherlock aún está confirmado para el martes," estaba diciendo. "La oficina de Ellen quiere saber si John puede hablar con Ellen esta tarde."

"Eso debería estar bien. John, ¿puedes hablar con Ellen más tarde? Te apuesto a que va a pedir que hagas toda la hora con ella. ¿Estás preparado para eso? "

"Bueno, eso no es hasta el miércoles. Creo que mi cabeza debería haber dejado de girar para entonces."

"Dile que está bien, Bruno, y agrega su número al celular de John."

Greg y Mike llegaron con una ráfaga de sinceros abrazos y apretones de mano de estamos-consternados-pero-felices-por-ustedes. Sherlock estaba fascinado por como sus lenguajes corporales se contradecían a sí mismos frente a él: alegres, pero preocupados; abiertos, pero prudentes. Todo el mundo parecía estar consciente de todas las cuestiones sombrías a las que se enfrentarían de ahora en adelante y que la fuente de todos esos problemas hiciera felices a sus clientes/empleadores.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa con café y donuts, Irene hizo un gesto para llamar la atención. "Bien. Vayamos al grano. En un mundo ideal todos tendríamos que darles nuestros mejores deseos a John y Sherlock y ponernos a debatir si deberían combinar el color de sus trajes para el estreno, pero no vivimos en un mundo ideal." Sherlock echó un vistazo a sus caras; todos tenían expresiones serias y decididas, como si estuvieran preparando la estrategia para una batalla. Se supone que eso era justo lo que iban a hacer. "En primer lugar, esta foto." Ella giró su iPad para mostrarles una foto de él y John tomada el día anterior por la noche afuera del restaurante. Estaban tomados de las manos y sonriendo ampliamente mientras se miraban el uno al otro. "Es perfecta. Todo el mundo está utilizándola como la foto de sus columnas y noticias. Nadie está hurgando hasta el fondo de sus archivos para encontrar fotos escandalosas de cualquiera de los dos o en caza de una en donde se miren más de dos minutos fuera de lo normal. Ya estamos controlando la presencia de los medios porque decidieron salir por la puerta principal como los putos jefes. Bien hecho."

"No era nuestra intención. Pero me alegro de que saliera tan bien", dijo John, sonriendo.

"Pero no habrán más victorias accidentales. A partir de ahora, seremos inteligentes. La buena noticia es que tenemos muchas cosas a favor".

"¿Las tenemos?", dijo Sherlock, con el ceño fruncido. "Creía que estábamos en una situación desesperada."

"Bueno, no es tan grave como podría ser. La primera cosa que tenemos a nuestro favor es que han elegido de forma inadvertida el momento exacto para esto. Si realmente deseaban declararse antes del estreno de la película, les habría aconsejado que lo hicieran dos o tres semanas antes del estreno. Dos semanas es historia vieja para los medios de comunicación. Es lo suficientemente cerca del estreno para un impulso publicitario, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que la mayoría del histrionismo hubiera terminado y hay una excelente posibilidad de que una historia más grande asalte los titulares cerca del día del estreno. El segundo punto a nuestro favor es la espontaneidad de lo que pasó anoche. Nadie que vea ese video, posiblemente, pueda cuestionar su sinceridad. Es honesto, real y sin premeditaciones, y eso los vuelve simpáticos. Todo acerca de cómo sucedió hace dolorosamente claro lo difícil que fue para ustedes ocultarlo, y lo injusto y malo que es para cualquier persona tener que hacerlo. Hace que la gente te dé la razón. También está el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se encontraban en una relación cuando se juntaron, lo que no está dejando tras de sí ningún corazón roto o traumatizando a ningún niño fotogénico. Y por último pero no menos importante, ninguno de los dos está necesitado de la fama de todo esto. No me gusta ponerlo en estos términos, pero es la verdad. Si la gran confabulación gay en el cielo hubiera diseñado una pareja de la lista A de estrellas para ser la primera en declararse unida, no podría haber elegido a mejores candidatos".

John tenía una sonrisa tentativa en su rostro. "¿Esta es tu manera de subirnos el ánimo? Porque tengo que decir, que está funcionando".

"No te sientas demasiado cómodo. Ahora todo es acerca de cómo manejemos esa información y su presencia en los medios. Tenemos que caminar en una línea muy fina desde aquí, amigos. Vamos a estar bajo ataque y va a ser incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos puede esconderse. Se vería como si estuvieran avergonzados o lamentándose, o fueran demasiado cobardes como para enfrentarse al mundo. Pero no pueden estar en todas partes con una sonrisa para cada cámara, porque entonces parecerá que están actuando para la prensa y aprovechándose de ella. Eso haría que la gente se pregunte si lo hacen a propósito, y podrían decirle adiós a toda la simpatía que consiguieron. Así que hay que salir al mundo, pero no demasiado".

Harry tenía la cabeza entre las manos. "Maldita sea, esto es como trazar un plan para invadir Normandía."

"El primer paso tiene que ser el comunicado a la prensa," dijo Greg. "Tenemos que conseguir que salga lo más pronto posible. Ahora se trata de controlar los rumores. Van a empezar a inventarse cosas si no les damos algo".

"Ya avance con eso", dijo Irene, pasándole a todo el mundo unas hojas de papel." Este es el borrador de la declaración que darán los dos. Léanlo, hagamos las modificaciones necesarias, y Bruno lo sacará de inmediato ".

 

* * *

 

_**ADLER PERSONAL & MEDIA MANAGEMENT** _

_9231 Santa Monica Boulevard, Beverly Hills, CA 90210_

_212 542 5277_ _–_

_19 de Noviembre del 2011_

_PARA INMEDIATA DIFUSIÓN_

_CONTACO : Irene Adler,_ _a_ _dler_

_ASUNTO_

_Respuesta : Relación Holmes/Watson_

_LOS ANGELES_ _.–_

_Luego de los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior en el programa de Variety sobre la nueva película Para un Extraño, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson confirman que están actualmente en una relación. Ellos están juntos desde hace tres meses._

_Holmes y Watson se volvieron amigos cercanos durante la filmación de Para un Extraño, pero ellos no se relacionaron románticamente hasta varios meses después de que esta fuera terminada._

_Su intención siempre fue ser abiertos y honestos acerca su relación personal, pero este anuncio fue realizado antes de lo planeado. Holmes y Watson tenían intención de hacerlo público después, es especial porque su historia podía ser perjudicial para la reacción del público respecto del filme. Este secreto, aunque temporal, fue causa de dolor y sufrimiento, evidenciado en los eventos mostrados en pantalla la noche anterior._

_John y Sherlock están sorprendidos del gran interés en los medios que ha despertado su relación. Ellos están dispuestos a dar respuestas a las preguntas que se generen luego del estreno de Para un Extraño. En el ínterin, esperan que el filme, por el cual ambos están muy orgullosos, pueda ser evaluado por sus propios méritos._

* * *

 

 

 

"¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esta declaración de manera tan políticamente correcta?" Preguntó Mike.

"Tenemos que hacerlo," dijo Irene. "Tenemos que reconocer que la noche anterior no estaba planeada, y que estaban mintiendo acerca de ser sólo amigos, y eso significa que tenemos que decir por qué. Sino, no estaríamos tomando ninguna posición en el comunicado, lo que no es para lo que nos sirve".

John asintió. "Me gusta. Es directa ".

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Supongo."

"¿No te gusta?", dijo John.

"No me gusta todo este lenguaje eufemístico, sin sentido. Aunque supongo que no sería terriblemente constructivo soltar un comunicado que dijera 'Sherlock Holmes y John Watson están realmente contentos de anunciar que están follando mucho, él uno al otro hasta el cansancio y les gustaría invitar amablemente pero con énfasis a cualquier persona que no les guste a que se vaya a la mierda '".

Todos rieron. "Te desafío a que te atrevas," dijo Sally.

John sonreía. "¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te adoro?"

Sherlock se sintió ruborizarse. "Esas son la clase de cosas que uno no se cansa de oír."

John deslizó una mano alrededor de la parte atrás de su cuello, tiró de él y lo besó rápidamente, luego se enderezó. Era la primera vez que se besaban frente a los demás. Nadie pareció inmutarse. "¿Así que estamos de acuerdo con el mensaje?" Asintieron. "Muy bien, ¿Entendiste, Bruno?"

"Perfectamente, jefa", dijo.

"Bueno. Nuestra próxima tarea va a ser planificar cómo mostrarlos al mundo. Greg, Mike, ¿Qué tan grande es el grupo de camarógrafos frente a la puerta? "

"Parecían alrededor de cincuenta."

Los ojos de John se agrandaron. "¿Cincuenta? ¿Paparazzi?"

"En realidad no son tantos como me temía. Ahora, en cuanto salga alguno los van a seguir. Así que este es el plan. Estos primeros días, cada uno va a salir por separado. Vamos a esperar unos días para sacarlos juntos. John, iras al gimnasio a las diez. Sherlock, tienes un almuerzo en la tarde con Martha Hudson a las dos".

"Oh, ¿Lo tengo?"

"Sí. Llamé a Martha y le pregunté si podía ayudarnos. Necesito que seas visto con alguien lo suficientemente famoso como para ser identificado, pero que no sea visto como un rival romántico para John. Martha estaba dispuesta a colaborar".

Sherlock apretó los dientes. No le gustaba ser manipulado y tener que acatar órdenes como si tuviera cinco años y fuera mandado a citas para clases de baile y juego. Pero reconocía la necesidad de lo que hacía Irene, pero todavía sentía todo muy intrusivo y paternalista.

_Tienes a todos en esto con tu arrebato de anoche, Holmes. Ahora aguanta y sufre las consecuencias._

Sintió la mano de John en su pierna, luego una rápida palmada. Lo miró. John no estaba mirándolo de vuelta pero Sherlock podía percibir su comprensión y conmiseración. No le gustaba esto más que a Sherlock. Pero al menos, no estaban solos en esto.

Irene cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Lucía bastante sombría. "Aquí viene la parte difícil, chicos. Aunque en el pasado ambos han tenido mucha experiencia con paparazzi, lo que está a punto de suceder es diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hayan experimentado antes. Será la prensa a todo terreno. Será un asalto. Los rodearan, impedirán que caminen, los empujaran, insultaran y arrollaran. Gritarán los peores y más viles insultos que puedan tener en busca de una reacción. Insultaran a la gente que quieran. Harán comentarios vulgares sobre su vida sexual. No hay nada que esperen más que obtener una imagen suya enojados o gritando. Si pueden conseguir una imagen suya peleando con ellos los llevarías al cielo. ¿Estoy siendo clara? Esto será totalmente desagradable, pero hay que hacerlo. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer en sus cabezas para mantenerse en control. Hagan todo lo posible para buscar su punto Zen y guardar la calma. Nadie está esperando una gran sonrisa, de hecho se vería falso. Tienen que lucir serenos y en control total. Esta va a ser la actuación más difícil de sus vidas".

Se detuvo y respiró. John estaba mirándola. "Irene, suenas... molesta."

"Estoy molesta. No me gusta que vayan a ser perseguidos de esta manera durante el tiempo que le demore a esta noticia apagarse y no me gusta tener que ponerlos en el centro del circo." John puso su mano sobre su brazo. Irene respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por encima del cabello y luego sonrió. "Estoy bien. Todo estará bien."

"¿Crees que John deba pasar una hora completa en el show de Ellen?", preguntó Sherlock.

"Sí, si me lo preguntas. Él no va a encontrar un público más receptivo o un host más comprensivo. Será una excelente oportunidad para controlar el giro de los acontecimientos".

John miró su reloj. "Caray, ya son las nueve. Mejor tomo mis cosas y me voy de una vez al gimnasio. Irene, ¿Hay algo más? "

"Oh, hay un montón de cosas más, pero pueden esperar. Puedes irte." Se levantó y se dirigió hacia arriba.

Sherlock se quedó dónde estaba, sintiéndose de mal humor. Podía sentir los ojos de todos clavados en él. "Esto va a ser peor para él que para mí, ¿No es cierto", dijo.

Irene suspiro. "Sí, me temo que sí."

"¿Por qué será peor para John?", dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Por el tipo de actores que son, y los nichos que habitan," dijo Greg. "Sherlock es de la clase artista. Es el actor del tipo intelectual de clase alta que hace Shakespeare y Mamet entre sus películas. Como tal, es más visto como un extranjero. Pasa más tipo fuera. John es un hombre común. Él es, aunque difiera de su país de origen, el chico americano de al lado. A la gente le tomará más tiempo aceptar a John siendo gay que a Sherlock".

"¿Qué hay de su carrera?", preguntó Sherlock.

Greg suspiró. "Bueno, es una buena cosa que estuviera pensando cambiar de enfoque, porque es seguro que tendrá que hacerlo. Las comedias románticas son una cosa del pasado, no es que vaya a estar muy triste por eso. Pero probablemente ambos tendrán que mantenerse alejados de los papeles románticos por un tiempo, quizá varios años. Quizás más."

John corrió escaleras abajo, la bolsa de deporte por encima de su hombro. Todos se levantaron a la vez. John rió. "Jesús, parece como si estuviera a punto de ser enviado a la guerra. Es sólo el gimnasio. Ya saben. Unas cuantas pesas, ¿Algo de tiempo en la elíptica? "

Irene frotaba sus propios brazos. "Recuerdas lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? Busca tu punto Zen y cálmate. No te involucres. Sólo trata de ponerte dentro de tu propio y pequeño campo de fuerza".

"Relájate, Irene. Soy un niño grande. Puedo manejarlo. "Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Sherlock le siguió.

"Mentiría si dijera que no estoy preocupado", dijo.

John suspiró. "Tenemos que enfrentar al mundo, tarde o temprano, cariño."

Sherlock parpadeó. "¿Me acabas de llamar 'cariño'?"

John se removió, ruborizado. "Sí, lo hice. Lo siento, fue un lapsus".

"Hmm. Creo que sí, pero creo que me ha gustado mucho".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de John. "¿De verdad?"

"En pequeñas dosis tal vez." Se inclinó y le dio un beso. "Buena suerte."

"Si tengo que ir a un lugar feliz, voy a cerrar los ojos e imaginar tu casa en Sussex, contigo", dijo John.

"Si ese no es un lugar feliz entonces no existe ninguno."

John sonrió y se fue. Sherlock se quedó mirando la puerta, con la esperanza de poder recuperarlo en una sola pieza.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Paparazzi, jodidos paparazzi_ , John pensó mientras conducía al gimnasio. Se sentía como si estuviera en Bullitt(2).

Todos estaban a su alrededor. Motocicletas, camionetas, automóviles, y la mitad de ellos iban informando de la situación por sus teléfonos o radios. Habían estado al acecho fuera de la reja de su vecindario, y por supuesto, supieron inmediatamente que era él. Le tomaron fotos mientras empezaba conducir, aunque no estaba seguro de si podían ver a través de los cristales tintados. Luego saltaron en las motos y coches, y le siguieron.

John aparcó en el estacionamiento del gimnasio. Vio a los paparazzis estacionarse y correr hasta su auto. _Busca tu lado Zen y_ _cálmate_ _. Busca tu lado Zen y_ _cálmate_ _._

_Sherlock en la bañera de hidromasaje en el Monte Shasta. Sherlock descansando bajo las estrellas en Sussex._

_Lugar feliz, lugar feliz, lugar feliz._

Tomó una respiración profunda y se bajó del coche.

Casi no pudo abrir la puerta, estaban agolpados demasiado cerca. Estaba contento de haber llevado sus malditas gafas de sol, porque era peor que una sesión fotográfica. Estaba en un bosque de cámaras en movimiento; ocho millones de flashes se dispararon a seis pulgadas de su cara. Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta y ellos con él.

Luego empezaron los gritos.

Trató de no escuchar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

 _¿John, cuánto tiempo has sido gay? ¿John, vas abajo? ¿Te gusta chupar pollas? ¿Ruegas_ _por qué_ _te la den John? ¿Quién es el hombre y quién es la chica, John? ¿Te gusta cuándo te esta tomado por el culo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasas chupa_ _n_ _do pollas? ¿Mientes cuando dices que no tienes SIDA? ¿Con quién más te has acostado? ¿Dormiste con ... ?_

Cada vez estaban más cerca. Apenas podía moverse hacia adelante. Pronto tendría que luchar contra ellos para caminar.

 _No luches. ¿No quieren_ _que_ _camines? No lo hagas._

John se detuvo en seco. Se quedó inmóvil y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando vagamente hacia el pavimento. Cerró los ojos detrás de sus gafas de sol y se concentró en respirar. Las cámaras se ajustaron, los destellos manteniéndose intermitentes, los gritos sin cesar.

No se movió. Esperó.

Se acordó de algo que Sherlock le dijo una vez acerca de cómo algunos actores de teatro desalentaban a los paparazzi de acampar en la puerta de los teatros; usaban la misma ropa cada noche cuando salían del teatro, así que no importaba qué día fuera la presentación, parecía la misma foto. Nadie pagaría por la misma fotografía una y otra vez, por lo que su incentivo iba desapareciendo.

John no se movió un músculo. Podrían tomar tantas fotos de él como quisieran, pero todas tendrían el mismo aspecto. La misma posición, la misma pose aburrida. Tendrían que renunciar a la larga; al menos, esperaba que lo hicieran.

Estaba sorprendido de lo bien que funcionó. Dentro de un minuto, los gritos se habían detenido. Dentro de dos, los flashes de las cámaras y los clics se habían calmado. No se movió. Poco a poco, uno a uno, los fotógrafos comenzaron a retroceder. Al darse cuenta de que no iba a moverse hasta que lo hicieran, bajaron sus cámaras y aguardaron.

Finalmente, después de que se quedará allí durante unos cinco minutos, fue bendecido por la calma. Levantó la cabeza, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, e hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Sin obstáculos, se dirigió a la puerta del gimnasio. No lo siguieron. Oyó unos cuantos clics aislados del obturador de la cámara cuando entró en el gimnasio, pero entonces ya estaba dentro y seguro.

"Jesús, John," dijo el entrenador tras el escritorio. Era Phil, uno de los compañeros de sparring favoritos de John. "Parecía una pesadilla."

"Soy la sensación del momento. Encontraran una nueva víctima que acosar muy pronto".

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Phil.

"Si estoy bien. Supongo que lo has escuchado ", dijo John, mientras caminaban hasta el piso de entrenamiento.

"No me jodas, todo el mundo lo sabe." Entraron en el amplio espacio lleno de máquinas de cardio, pesas y otras máquinas. Todo el mundo se volvió a mirarlos. "Tenemos un entrenador moreno gay por aquí, y por supuesto, un buen número de los miembros son así. Pero nunca pensé que tú lo fueras. "

"Yo tampoco", dijo John, sonriendo. "Es curioso cómo enamorarse de un hombre puede alterar tu percepción."

Phil se rió. "Sí, supongo que podría suceder. Oye, dime si quieres entrenar luego de que hagas la cardio, ¿De acuerdo? "

"Lo haré. Puede que necesite golpear algo hoy".

Phil le dejó con su entrenamiento. John comenzó en la cinta, arrancando hasta llegar a la velocidad más rápida con la que estaba cómodo, luego aumento la pendiente. Se sentía bien correr, sólo pisar la cubierta de la cinta, sentir el latido de su corazón en su pecho y el sudor resbalando por su rostro, dejando que la sangre que se agitaba dentro de él expulsara todos los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y el veneno de sus venas.

Cuando pasó las seis millas, bajó la velocidad durante una milla más, luego saltó y se fue a buscar el bebedero más cercano. A mitad de camino, un tipo con la cabeza rapada chocó con él, bastante fuerte. "Oh, perdón, compañero," dijo John siguiendo su camino, a pesar de que no fuera su culpa.

"Cuidado, marica," murmuró el tío.

John se detuvo en seco. ¿Eso acababa de pasar? "¿Qué has dicho?", dijo, incrédulo.

El cabeza rapada giró inmediatamente, de manera muy dramática, como si hubiera estado esperando que John lo desafiara. "Dije cuidado, marica." John sólo pudo parpadear con asombro. Atrapado totalmente por la sorpresa. Había sabido que eso podía suceder, por supuesto, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien pudiera insultarlo en un gimnasio de Beverly Hills. "Guess -chistó- todo los actores son maricas, ¿eh?", dijo, sonriendo como si estuviera poniendo en su sitio a John.

John miró a su alrededor. Por lo menos nadie parecía haberlo oído. Lo último que John quería o necesitaba ahora era una gran escena dramática. "Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia", dijo John. Trató de seguir su camino, pero su nuevo amigo no planeaba lo mismo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?", dijo el tío. Su voz elevándose.

"No quiero discutir, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Tal vez yo no quiero que un marica me esté mirando el culo siempre, ¿Has pensado en eso?"

John se quedó mirándolo. Bueno, John. Aquí está. Tu primer homófobo. Tal vez debería agradecerle por tomar mi virginidad-intolerante, aunque eso podría terminar no tan bien. Era una idea desafortunada, pero todo lo que hizo fue hacer que John empezará a reír.

El ceño fruncido del cabeza rapada se acentuó. "¿De qué coño te ríes?"

"Oh, Dios mío," dijo John, sin dejar de reír. "¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Llamarme maricón y preocuparte de que te mire fijamente el culo?" Negó con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que realmente estaba preocupado por gente como tú" John se secó los ojos que habían empezado a lagrimearle. "Suenas como si el Casting Central te hubiera rechazado, compañero." Le dio la espalda al hombre, que ahora sólo lucía confundido, y no trató de detenerlo. "¿Oh, por cierto? No necesitas preocuparte de ser observado. Tu culo no puede empezar a compararse con el de mi novio".

Se acercó al bebedero con una sonrisa y un poco mareado. El temible espectro de su imaginación se había materializado, lo llamó marica a la cara, y había sobrevivido. No se había fundido con su vergüenza, o hervido sobre la rabia. De hecho, el temible espectro había resultado ser más ridículo que aterrador.

Llenó su botella con agua. Si tan sólo pudiera creer que todos serían vencidos tan fácilmente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

John llegó a casa poco después del mediodía, todavía un poco tocado con su encuentro con el cabeza rapada en el gimnasio. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que todas los homofóbicos serían así, tan estereotipados que serían obvios y fáciles de ignorar. Si todos fueran así podría tratar con ellos, el problema era que sabía que, con toda probabilidad, serían peores.

Los coches de Greg y Mike se habían ido, pero los de Harry, Sally e Irene todavía estaban allí. Esperaba que fuera capaz de escaparse durante media hora para estar a solas con Sherlock, porque estaba cansado y sudado como el infierno.

Lo primero que notó al entrar en la casa fue el olor. Olía como... como... a funeral. Con el ceño fruncido, se fue directo a la cocina, parando en seco.

Los mostradores de la cocina, la mesa y la barra para el desayuno estaban cubiertos de arreglos florales, canastas de frutas, y otros regalos de diferentes tamaños y grados de prodigalidad. Harry entró con otro. "Oh, ¡John! Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Sherlock ha estado imaginando escenarios sobre el fin del mundo".

"¿Qué demonios es todo esto?"

"Comenzaron a llegar justo después de que te fueras. Dieciocho hasta ahora. Este es de Neil y David. "Ella le quitó la tarjeta al ramo de galletas, y mientras se comía una de las flores, leyó en voz alta: " 'Bienvenido al lado oscuro. Y es cierto, ¡Tenemos galletas! Mis mejores deseos, etcétera.' Creo que cada pareja homosexual en el mundo te ha enviado flores. Y otras personas, también. Éste es de Wills y Kate".

Su boca se abrió. "¿ _Wills y Kate_ nos enviaron flores?"

"Lo hicieron. Su tarjeta fue toda correcta y educada, pero se reduce a la misma cosa. Felicidades, que manera de dar un golpe por la igualdad, bla, bla, bla".

"Guarda la tarjeta, mamá querrá ponerla en bronce o algo así."

Oyó los pasos de Sherlock bajando por las escaleras. "John, ¿Eres tú?"

"Sí", dijo, aún perplejo mirando los ramos de flores.

Sherlock irrumpió en la cocina y lo envolvió en un abrazo. "Oh, bueno, todos tus miembros siguen unidos. ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Fue horrible? ¿Qué tan malo fue? "

"Um... un tanto peor y mejor de lo que esperaba. Caray, Sherlock, ¡Mira todas estas flores!"

Sherlock agitó una mano impaciente. "Gestos sin sentido."

"¡Tienen sentido para mí!"

"John," Sherlock suplicó, "Dime que ocurrió en el gimnasio, cualquier cosa."

"Oh. Bueno... sí, algunas cosas sucedieron. Vamos con Irene para hablar de ello".

Encontraron a Irene en el estudio, trabajando en su iPad. John le dijo todo lo relacionado con su experiencia, desde la técnica que había utilizado para calmar a los paparazzi hasta su encuentro con el cabeza rapada. "Los dos fueron malas experiencias, pero me enfrente a ellos y sobreviví, así que no estaré tan nervioso la próxima vez."

El timbre sonó de nuevo. "Iré a ver quién es", dijo Sally. Harry estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien e Irene estaba de vuelta con su iPad. John, con su paciencia al límite, jaló a Sherlock hasta ponerlo de pie y salir de ahí.

Ya afuera, Sherlock bajó la cabeza y besó el cuello de John. "Es excitante cuando llegas a casa sudoroso," gruñó contra su piel.

"Lo sé, por eso lo hice ", dijo John. "Todo lo que he querido hacer en todo el día ha sido hundirme en tu culo y doblarte sobre una silla hasta hacerte gritar", dijo, bajo e intenso en el oído de Sherlock.

"Dios, John," Sherlock gruñó. Agarró su mano y prácticamente lo arrastró por las escaleras. "Tengo media hora para estar listo para el almuerzo con Martha."

"¿Qué hacemos con los otros veinte minutos?", dijo John, pateando la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla trás él.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Sherlock, querido," dijo Martha alegremente, parándose hasta poder abrazarlo. Sherlock sonrió y se inclinó para abrazar su espalda.

"Gracias por venir. Sé que fue, em, intempestivo, "dijo, tomando asiento frente a ella en la cafetería. Normalmente prefería comer en la terraza, pero no se atrevía, no con los paparazzi dando vueltas como buitres.

Ella agitó una mano. "Cállate tontito, estoy feliz de ayudar. Me alegro de todavía haber estado en la ciudad, planeo regresar a Londres la próxima semana. "Miró hacia la ventana, donde una multitud de fotógrafos estaba al acecho. "¿La manada de lobos te ha seguido todo el día?"

"Es la primera vez que salgo de casa en todo el día, pero si me han seguido todo el camino. Gracias a Dios por el estacionamiento, pude salir del coche y meterme dentro antes de que me alcanzaran. John ya tuvo bastante con su encuentro en el gimnasio." Le dio un rápido resumen de la excursión de John al gimnasio.

Ella chasqueó su lengua. "Eso no está bien, los persiguen como a criminales."

"Ya se aburrirán. La novedad pasará, y algo más nuevo y sensacional nos reemplazará. El que John y yo ahora estemos juntos no significa que de pronto empecemos a caernos borrachos en clubes o apareciendo en fiestas rave y aspirando líneas de cocaína de modelos en ropa interior. Somos tan aburridos como siempre hemos sido".

Ordenaron sus bebidas. El camarero le sonrió a Sherlock de forma coqueta. Él frunció el ceño, ese era el segundo hombre que hacía eso en lo que iba del día, el vallet le había guiñado un ojo cuando tomó sus llaves. "Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sherlock," dijo Martha. "Perdona las lágrimas, pero sonabas tan terriblemente cansado por todo".

Asintió. "Lo estaba. Lo siento, aún no salimos de toda esta locura, pero no puedo negar que estoy feliz de no tener que ocultar más las cosas. Sólo estoy aliviado de que John no está enfadado por ello".

"Es un buen tipo, tu John."

Sherlock sonrió. "Es mucho más de lo que merezco. Una parte de mí está esperando que vuelva a sus sentidos y se pregunte qué demonios está haciendo con un bastardo como yo".

"¿Martha?" escucharon llamar a una conocida voz.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Fiona Beesley, la segunda asistente de dirección de Para un extraño. "Oh, querida Fiona, ¡Hola!", dijo Martha, medio incorporándose para abrazarla. Sherlock esperó a ser reconocido, pero Fiona parecía estar deliberadamente ignorándolo. "Um...", dijo Martha, mirando a Sherlock, "¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, gracias. He sido contratada para el primer AD para la nueva película de Palma, comenzaremos la pre-producción en unas pocas semanas. "Fiona estaba de pie de tal manera que su espalda se volvió a medias, hacia Sherlock. Martha se quedó perpleja, pero él no.

"Y hola a ti también, Fiona," dijo, en tono helado.

Fiona vaciló, luego se volvió hacia él. Su rostro era de piedra. "Sherlock", dijo, la respuesta mínima a su saludo.

Se echó hacia atrás, inclinando la cabeza. "Tengo entendido que no está contenta conmigo."

"¿Estás sorprendido? Tomé un sueldo más bajo para trabajar en esta película, muchos de nosotros lo hicimos, y lanzas todo el proyecto bajo un autobús sin pensarlo dos veces".

"¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué no me importa lo que pase con la película? "

"No lo suficiente como para guardar silencio, obviamente. ¿No pudiste quedarte en el armario por sólo un mes más? "

Él le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, ya no sólo su irritación presente, sino un dolor más viejo que lo enmascaraba. "Siento que tu hermano fuera retirado de la Marina por ser gay, pero eso no es mi culpa."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Cómo demonios has... no, no importa, no quiero saberlo. Y no se trata de Jason, se trata de este negocio y sus privilegios. Tengo amigos que han estado en el armario durante años, pero no pueden hacer lo que tú hiciste, no tienen un Oscar sobre el que sentarse".

"Si piensas que eso me va a dar alguna ventaja especial, te complacerá saber que no lo hará."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con John? ¿Quería esto?"

Sherlock tragó saliva. Ya se sentía bastante culpable por eso, no tenían que echárselo en la cara. "No, no lo estaba", dijo.

Ella suspiró. "Debo estar loca, hablando contigo de esto, pero sinceramente, esto es todavía reciente. Esa película iba a ser importante, y ahora todo lo que recordaran será que es la película donde los actores principales se volvieron gay y pareja".

Sherlock cruzó las piernas y la miró. "Me temo que esta película siempre iba a ser en la que los actores principales se volvieron 'gay', como tú dices, no importa cuando lo hiciéramos público. La única manera de evitarlo hubiera sido quedarnos encerrados en el armario para siempre, y esa nunca fue una opción que nos planteáramos".

Fiona pareció desinflarse un poco. "Debe ser agradable que ser famoso sea una opción para ti y no una necesidad. Fue bueno verte, Martha" Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

Martha sacudió la cabeza. "Eso estuvo fuera de lugar," dijo ella, sonando irritada. "Ella no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así."

"Estoy seguro de que no está sola en el sentimiento."

"Trabajé en la película también, Sherlock. Y no te tengo ninguna mala voluntad".

"Gracias. Me temo que habrán muy pocas personas en cuya buena opinión pueda confiar en el futuro. Nadie se atreverá a agredirnos públicamente por miedo a parecer intolerantes, pero puedo encontrarme rodeado de gente que puede sonreír y sonreír, y ser villanos."

Martha sonrió. "Eso pasa en Hollywood".

"Sabía que podía contar contigo." Se puso serio. "Es desconcertante tener que preguntarme quién en el negocio ahora piensa mal de mí."

"Te vas a volver loco tratando de averiguarlo, querido. Todos lo hacemos, todo el tiempo".

"Nunca me ha preocupado las opiniones de otras personas sobre mí. ¿Por qué me importa tanto ahora?"

"Porque no estás realmente preocupado por ti amor. Es por John. Las cosas empiezan a importar cuando le están pasando a un ser querido".

Sherlock asintió. "Gustosamente cambiaría mi propia carrera si eso significará que la suya florecería. No me importa si me odian, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que lo odien a él por mi culpa".

"Eso es porque tienes miedo de perderlo, Sherlock." La voz de Martha sonó seria. Era fácil de olvidar, dado su habitual forma de dulce abuelita inglesa, que era una estudiante de mente aguda de la conducta humana que nunca había tenido problemas leyéndolo. "Tienes miedo de las consecuencias que pueda sufrir por haberte elegido, porque en realidad no cree que valgas la pena. Pero lo vales. Él te ha elegido sobre todo. Tomó tu mano y las mostró juntas sobre ese escenario, porque te ama y no quería verte sufrir más. ¿No puedes respetar su decisión? No lo has empujado a esto. John es un hombre adulto. Apostó por ti y ahora tú debes responder a eso".

Sherlock sonrió. "Sabes cómo decir las cosas directamente, ¿verdad?"

Ella le guiño un ojo. "Nada de jugar con las palabras."

Se rieron juntos cuando el camarero trajo su comida, acompañada de otro guiño y una demasiada larga mirada. "Martha, no creo que me esté imaginando que al menos cuatro tíos han tratado de ligar conmigo desde que llegué aquí, ni estoy imaginando a los otros tres en el salón que me están viendo, mientras tratan de ser sutiles."

"Oh, no te equivocas querido."

"¿Son conscientes de que no voy a dirigirles la palabra?"

"Oh sí. Bienvenido a este lado de la mesa Sherlock, y al maravilloso mundo de la contemplación masculina. Me atrevería a decir que estarás sorprendido por ella. Ahora, cuéntamelo todo".

Sherlock se encontró con fácilmente relatando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y su cita con John después. Martha era una oyente comprensiva y una observadora inteligente, una combinación con la que daban ganas de compartir sus pensamientos más íntimos y rapsódicos sobre John.

Estaba hablándole de todas las flores y regalos que habían recibido cuando la anfitriona se acercó a su mesa. "Perdone, señor Holmes."

"¿Sí?"

"Siento interrumpirlos, pero hay un par de jóvenes adelante que quieren preguntarle si estaría bien que se acercaran para unas pocas palabras. ¿Algo sobre un teatro? "

Sherlock miró atrás de ella. Dos hombres jóvenes en pantalones vaqueros y camisetas, ambos abiertamente gay, uno con rastas y otro con el cabello rojo brillante, se cernían cerca de la puerta, tratando de lucir indiferentes. Traían consigo pilas de volantes y tenían expresiones ansiosas. "Está bien," dijo.

La anfitriona fue a por los jóvenes, que sonrieron y se apresuraron a ir a su mesa. "Señor Holmes, muchas gracias", dijo el de rastas. "Estábamos poniendo volantes y vimos a todos los paparazzi y entonces lo vimos aquí y... bueno, teníamos que correr el riesgo."

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, caballeros?", dijo Sherlock con su mejor voz de actor educado. Sus ojos se posaron sobre sus visitantes. El de rastas venía de una familia con dinero, pero estaba distanciado de ellos, probablemente de Plains al Medio Oeste. Asistía a la escuela de cine, probablemente la USC, tenía un novio al menos dos años menor, y era vegetariano, vegano, posiblemente. El pelirrojo era de Seattle, mantenía estrechos lazos con su familia y no tenía pareja. Tenía al menos un trabajo como camarero y tenía un gato - no, dos gatos.

"Trabajamos en una casa de arte y teatro en West Hollywood. Sólo tiene dos pantallas. Después de lo que pasó anoche... bueno, ¡Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado! ", dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

El de rastas le lanzó una mirada de 'cálmate de una puta vez'. "Haremos un evento improvisado está noche", dijo. Le entregó a Sherlock un volante sorprendentemente bien diseñado publicando 'Sherlock y John Festival de Cine', que incluía Kanisza y Rewind, junto con el vídeo completo de the Variety Q&A y una sorpresa de algún tipo.

Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír. "Ustedes no perderán su tiempo, debo reconocerlo", dijo.

"Oh, todos mirábamos la entrevista de Q&A por internet anoche. No podemos esperar para el estreno de Para un extraño. De hecho estábamos organizando como ver el estreno y tal vez realizar una fiesta previa. Tan pronto como vimos como usted y el señor Watson -bueno, ya sabe, todos empezamos a hablar de tener una proyección especial de sus películas, ¡Qué se convirtió en un festival de cine! Espero que apruebe las películas que elegimos ", dijo el pelirrojo, con cara de preocupación. "Queríamos mostrar _Out Noise p_ orque todo el mundo ha visto _Kanisza_."

"No todo el mundo", dijo el rastas. "¡Y es muy popular! Todavía no estoy seguro acerca de Rewind. Quizá deberíamos mostrar una de sus películas dramáticas".

"Bueno, Rewind es la película más famosa de John", dijo Sherlock. "Es mi favorita personal de sus comedias románticas. Él se alegrará de que no muestren Luna de miel en la Habana".

"¡Lo más interesante es que mostraremos una vista previa de diez minutos de Para un extraño! ¡Su publicista lo arreglo para nosotros! "

"Oh, ¿Hablaron con Irene?"

"Ella fue muy agradable. Es decir, sabíamos que era una posibilidad muy remota; pero la llamamos porque pensamos que tal vez pudiera pasarse por el festival. Ella nos explicó que no estaban disponibles, pero que llamaría a Focus y nos mandaría un clip extendido para mostrarlo. También estamos haciendo un sorteo para la caridad. Estamos donando las ganancias a The Trevor Project." Rastas estaba claramente bastante involucrado en este pequeño evento. "Es por eso que, eh, la razón por la que vinimos, es porque esperábamos que pudiera firmar alguno de nuestros volantes. Sería algo sorprendente para el sorteo".

"Por supuesto." Sherlock aceptó un plumón Sharpie del pelirrojo y firmó con su nombre en uno de los espacios en blanco. "¿No sería más valioso para su sorteo si John lo firmará también?"

Rastas y pelirrojo se miraron entre sí, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si sus sueños más salvajes se hubieran hecho realidad. "Oh, Dios mío, ¡De verdad! Sería, como, ¡Histórico! ¡Su primera firma junta en la historia después de que salieran! ¡Sería tan legendario!".

Martha se reía un poco con su entusiasmo. Sherlock no podía evitar querer hacerles su día. "Entonces me llevare estos a casa conmigo, estoy seguro de que estará dispuesto a firmarlos. Se los enviaré al teatro antes del evento, ¿Tendrán suficientes? "

Pelirrojo parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. "Señor Holmes, es sorprendente, no tiene ni idea. ¿Realmente hará eso por nosotros? "

"No será un inconveniente. Vamos, dame tres, podemos firmar más de uno para ustedes. También podrían pedirle a mi acompañante que firme uno, ella también está en la película".

Pelirrojo y Rastas voltearon a mirar a Martha, a la que ni siquiera habían notado. Sus bocas se abrieron. "¡Oh, Dios mío, Señora Hudson!" exclamó rastas. "¡Usted es mi favorita absoluta! Esa película que hizo con Anthony Hopkins, lloro cada vez que la veo, como un bebé, es patético".

Ella sonrió. "Bien, gracias chicos."

"Nos encantaría que firmará un volante."

"Voy a firmar por separado", dijo. "Ahora van a querer ver juntos y solos a los hombres del momento." Ella le hizo un guiño a Sherlock y firmó dos volantes para ellos. El pelirrojo saltó arriba y abajo cuando se las devolvió.

"¿Podríamos tal vez tomar una foto?", preguntó rastas, mirándolos con vergüenza al realizar la solicitud, pero Sherlock había estado esperando por ella.

"Está bien." Reclutaron a la encargada del salón para tomar la foto, luego, rastas y pelirrojo tomaron sus volantes y después de una ráfaga de agradecimientos y apretones de manos y la general euforia por haber conocido a un par de estrellas.

Martha sacudió la cabeza. "Sherlock, está es toda una revelación para mí. Hubo un tiempo en el que hubieras mandado a esos chicos de paseo sin inmutarte".

"Tal vez estoy aprendiendo a valorar a aquellos que están conmigo todavía, Martha. Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir".

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Irene soltó una buena risa cuando Sherlock le habló de su encuentro en el café. "Hablé con el dueño del teatro antes. Quería que ambos hicieran una pequeña aparición en su pequeño festival."

"¿Cómo sabías que no lo haríamos?", dijo John.

"Oh, pensé que lo harían, por lo que les dije que no. John, has estado fuera del armario por un día, es demasiado pronto para empezar a aparecer en eventos de temática gay. Se vería como si estuvieran aprovechándose de la comunidad, y eso los empujaría aún más en la etiqueta de 'actor gay ', que es lo que nos gustaría evitar. Pero la firma de estos volantes es bastante inofensivo, y es un buen gesto".

John agregó su firma a los tres que Sherlock ya había firmado. Irene tomó una foto de ellos sujetándolos y Sally se fue a imprimirlo. "¿Qué más podemos firmar para ellos?", dijo John, mirando a su alrededor. "¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Tenemos unos buenos ejemplares de la EW con nosotros en la portada, vamos a firmar uno de esos y enviarlo todo junto "Plumas con tinta plateada fueron conseguidos y ambos firmaron la parte delantera de la revista. Sherlock miraba, perplejo, como John dibujaba un gran corazón en la portada con una flecha atravesándolo y las iniciales 'JW + SH' dentro.

"John, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Creo que se llama 'dejarse llevar'. Voy a disfrutar con las personas que están realmente contentas de que estemos fuera. "

"Oh, ¡Espera!", dijo Irene. Rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el programa de Variety de esa noche. "¿Qué tal esto?"

"¡Joder, sí!", dijo John, agarrándolo. Lo firmó y se lo entregó a Sherlock, que hizo lo mismo, riendo.

"Tengo un poco de miedo de saber a dónde se dirige esto", dijo. "Estoy bastante contento de que mi Oscar se encuentre en Londres, seguro que ustedes dos querrían donarlo para el sorteo también."

"Creo que con esto está bien", dijo John, mirando la pequeña pila de artículos que habían reunido.

"Mis amigos de la cafetería terminar con un shock de la impresión", dijo Sherlock, con sequedad. "Casi tienen paros cardíacos simultáneos cuando les dije que me gustaría conseguir que tú también firmaras los volantes."

John le sonrió, con una mirada cariñosa en su rostro. "Lo que fue muy agradable de tu parte, Sherlock. Sabía desde un principio que no eras un bastardo, como todo el mundo dice".

"No, ellos estaban en lo correcto. Lo era y todavía soy un bastardo. Simplemente ahora trato de saber que quiere la gente antes de mandarlos a la mierda".

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John finalmente tuvo que echar a todo el mundo a las nueve en punto. "Pero... pero..." Irene tartamudeó. "John, tenemos que hablar de Ellen, y ni siquiera hemos pensado en la premier y..."

"Puede esperar", dijo, acompañándola a la puerta. "Vas a caer rendida pronto, ni siquiera los Rockstar te mantendrán durante dos días seguidos, y me gustaría volver a tener mi casa, por favor."

Ella, Sally y Harry de mala gana permitieron ser guiadas hasta la salida. John cerró la puerta tras ellas con un suspiro de alivio, luego esperó hasta que realmente escuchó sus autos ponerse en marcha e irse.

"¿Se fueron?"

"Sí", dijo John, entrando en su sala de descanso, donde Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá con su laptop. Se dejó caer al otro extremo, levantando los pies de Sherlock y reubicándolos en su regazo. Tomó el control remoto y encendió E! News.

_"Hollywood está todavía reponiéndose de lo que se perfila podría ser la más grande historia del año: John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, dos grandes y conocidos actores de la gran pantalla, han revelado mantener una relación sentimental desde hace varios meses. La pareja, que se conoció durante el rodaje del drama de Ang Lee 'Para un extraño', reveló su relación en la proyección de la película anoche en Beverly Hills. El vídeo se hizo viral inmediatamente, cargado de emociones, ha sido visto más de tres millones de veces hoy. En un comunicado difundido a través de su publicista compartida, Holmes y Watson han reconocido que ocultaban su relación por el bien de la película y sus carreras, pero que este secreto se hizo demasiado doloroso de soportar. Las reacciones han variado desde la emoción, al choque y la consternación. Watson fue visto hoy sufriendo a través de una horda de fotógrafos durante su visita al gimnasio, mientras que Holmes compartió el almuerzo con su amiga y compañera de reparto de Para un extraño, Martha Hudson. Tampoco han hablado en público desde su declaración"._

"¿Oíste eso?", dijo John. "Somos la historia más grande del año."

"El hecho de que esa noticia pueda darse con una cara seria es un triste testimonio de las prioridades de esta triste sociedad," murmuró Sherlock entre dientes.

"Para ser justos, no creo que seamos la historia del entretenimiento más grande del año."

"Aun así. Un par de británicos follando no deberían ser motivo de tal comentario extravagante".

"No deberían ser, no. Pero lo son."

Sherlock suspiró y cerró su computadora portátil. "Voy a darme un baño. Ha sido un día infernal. "Bajó sus pies del regazo de John, arrojó su ordenador a un lado y salió. John lo vio alejarse, con el ceño fruncido. Por lo general, se habría despedido de John con un beso, o por lo menos una mirada cariñosa.

E!News todavía estaba encendido, pero John no prestaba atención. Se sentó allí durante unos minutos, una vaga inquietud creciendo en su vientre. Él nunca había dicho, pero una de las razones por las que había tenido mucho interés en esperar hasta después de los Oscar para salir al mundo había sido por el bien de su relación. Había sabido cómo sería, y por lo que a él respecta, mientras más tiempo pasarán juntos sería mejor. Si hubieran esperado hasta abril, habrían estado juntos unos buenos siete u ocho meses antes de tener que enfrentarse al circo mediático. Ahora, apenas llevaban más de dos.

Ellos eran una pareja sólida, sabía que lo eran. Pero todavía sentía que estaban a medio camino de acomodarse, poniendo a prueba las costuras donde sus vidas se unían, metiendo los hilos sueltos y recogiendo los puntos perdidos. Su confianza en su capacidad para sobrevivir a esta tormenta juntos era socavada por la conciencia de lo mucho que lo destruiría perder a Sherlock en ese momento. No podía. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello. Sherlock era la persona más importante en su vida, la persona más importante que jamás había tenido en su vida. Sherlock era su pareja, su compañero, era su más duro crítico y su mayor fan; era su amante y su mejor amigo.

John nunca había temido perder a alguien tanto como temía perder a Sherlock, porque nunca había amado en su vida a nadie como amaba a Sherlock.

Se levantó, apagó la tele, y subió las escaleras. Podía oír las gotas del grifo caer en la bañera y sentir la humedad del agua caliente. Vaciló, luego se despojó de su ropa y entró desnudo al baño.

Sherlock estaba encorvado lo suficiente como para que el agua cubriera su mentón. El vapor se elevaba a su alrededor, haciendo que sus rizos se pegaran a su cara. Observó a John acercarse. Sintiéndose un poco tímido e incierto acerca de que tan bienvenida era su presencia, John toco el borde entablado de la bañera y se sentó en él. Bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Sherlock, rojo por el calor.

Sherlock suspiró y alargó una mano tomando la de John. La guió hacia su propia cara y le dio un beso en el centro de la palma. Tiró del brazo de John e hizo un gesto con la barbilla. Ven aquí, conmigo.

John dio un paso con cuidado dentro de la bañera, no deseaba caerse sobre Sherlock o, peor aún, deslizarse y terminar haciendo malabares con sus extremidades que salpicaran agua por todas partes. Sherlock lo atrajo hacia sí y lo acomodó contra su pecho, sus brazos rodeando los hombros de John desde atrás. John se relajó, el calor del agua y el cuerpo de Sherlock empapando sus músculos. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sherlock.

No volvieron a hablar. La mente de John corría en busca de una manera de expresar su malestar y ansiedad. _Te necesito. Prométeme que esto no nos separará. Te amo. Dime que me amas para bien y para mal. Dime que soy suficiente. Dime que soy todo lo que necesitas. Dime todas estas cosas y te diré lo mismo. Juremos que vamos a salir de esto juntos. Déjame escuchar eso porque nadie me advirtió que un efecto secundario de estar totalmente enamorado es que necesita_ _s_ _estar seguro de no ser el único._

Se armó de coraje para decir algo, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que sería. Tomó aire, se sentó, y se volvió para poder mirar los ojos de Sherlock, pero lo que había estado a punto de salir quedó estancado en su garganta y se escabulló lejos, porque en sus ojos vio el mismo miedo con el que había estado luchando todo día.

Sherlock le puso un dedo en los labios. "Sí", susurró. "Todo ello, sí."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(1)Rockstar.- Bebida energética creada en las vegas

(2) Bullitt.- Película de acción

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas de la Traductora:

Lo sé, lo sé –esquiva un tomate –merezco que me embarren atún y luego suelten a los gatos, pero ¡Ey! ¡Aquí hay otro capítulo del fanfic maldito más difícil de traducir!

Ok .. capaz no es el 'más díficil' pero sin duda tiene que estar maldito que luego no entiendo como tengo que luchar contra viento y marea para sacar un nuevo capi, ahora estoy de viaje de negocios –trabajo- aprovechando mi tiempo de forma muy productiva :v mientras hago esto y me obsesiono más con Yuri on Ice, véanlo, que es besho.

Por otro parte... creo que olvide mencionar que le cambie el nombre a la Sra Hudson, ya que en el fic original decía Emma , pero estoy casi segura de que es Martha, alguien que me diga como es???

Comentarios (?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Título Original :** Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :** Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Interludio**

* * *

[Del _Late Show con David Letterman_ , transmitido el martes, 22 de noviembre]

* * *

Letterman: Mi primer invitado de esta noche es un actor ganador del Oscar; su nueva película, Para un Extraño, se estrena el próximo viernes. ¡Bienvenido Sherlock Holmes!

[El público aplaude eufórico. Paul y la banda tocan una interpretación al estilo jazz de "Sharp Dressed Man". Sherlock entra, parece un poco nervioso, viste un traje gris de buen corte y una camisa azul cobalto que se abre en la garganta. Los silbidos de lobos y gritos provienen de las mujeres de la audiencia. Estrecha la mano de Dave y se sienta. La cámara abarca a la audiencia para mostrar que la mayoría están de pie y animándole con entusiasmo, pero hay unos pocos dispersos que todavía están sentados, sin aplaudir. Sherlock sonríe, sin saber qué hacer con esta entusiasta recepción. Dave hace un gesto hacia Sherlock y los aplausos de la audiencia vuelven a empezar. Sherlock se levanta a medias y vuelve a saludar, luego se sienta. El público se calma.]

Letterman: ¡Bienvenido al show! Esta es tu primera visita.

Sherlock: De hecho, sí, lo es.

Letterman: ¡Sí!

Sherlock: Así que.

Letterman: ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

[El público se ríe. Sherlock se ríe entre dientes. Una nueva oleada de aplausos]

Sherlock: Oh, no mucho. Lo normal.

Letterman: Sé que estás aquí por tu película, pero tenemos que hablar de eso.

Sherlock: ¿Qué cosa sería eso, entonces?

[Risa]

Letterman: Oh, será así, ¿verdad?

Sherlock: ¿No has oído? Es difícil trabajar conmigo. [Sonríe un poco]

Letterman: Podría haber escuchado algo al respecto. [Risas] Ya sabes, algunos rumores. Nunca habíamos podido conseguirte en el programa hasta ahora.

Sherlock: No fue nada personal. Soy un asco para este tipo de cosas. Pero esta es una película importante, y significa mucho para mí, así que quiero hacer todo lo posible por apoyarla.

Letterman: La vi anoche y tengo que decir, me quedé impresionado. Impactado. De lejos.

Sherlock: Gracias.

Letterman: Paul lloró. ¿No es cierto, Paul?

Paul: Como un bebé. Lloraba como un pequeño bebé. [Risa]

Letterman: Es cierto. Y era de los llantos feos, no sólo una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla, ¿sabes?

Sherlock: Bueno, me disculpo por el llanto feo. A uno le gusta que su llanto sea fino y elegante.

Letterman: El mío nunca lo es. Lloro como una chica adolescente por Justin Bieber. [Risas] Pero es una película fantástica. Es una historia muy personal, ¿sabes?

Sherlock: Lo es, y también es una historia universal, una historia humana. Una de las cosas que me interesaron del proyecto fue que Molly Hooper, nuestra guionista, había escrito una historia sobre una pareja gay que no se trataba de ser gay. Era una historia que podría tratarse de cualquiera. No hay distinciones, todos somos personas que aman y sufrimos y sufrimos y luchamos, y no importa si somos homosexuales o heterosexuales o algo en un lugar intermedio.

[Aplausos]

Letterman: Pero hacer la película se convirtió en una experiencia bastante personal para ti.

Sherlock: [suspirando] ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo, no?

Letterman: Soy un presentador de talk show, es mi trabajo.

[Risa]

Sherlock: Así es.

Letterman: Entonces, ¿Cómo te involucraste con la película?

Sherlock: Mi agente me pidió que echara un vistazo al guión porque el guionista lo había escrito pensando en mí.

Letterman: ¿En serio?

Sherlock: Sí, eso fue muy halagador. Leí el guión y pensé que era genial. Le dije que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para estar en esta película. Que se tratara de una pareja gay era irrelevante, por cierto. Eso no tenía ninguna implicancia personal para mí. Por lo menos no entonces.

Letterman: Así que no... antes de esta película.

Sherlock: Es difícil decirlo. Sólo había salido con mujeres. Pero si quieres toda la verdad, nunca conocí a nadie de quien estuviera fuertemente atraído, mujer u hombre.

Letterman: ¿Entonces tú y John llegaron a ser amigos durante la película?

Sherlock: Sí. Todo fue muy inesperado. No soy exactamente conocido por ser rápido para hacer amigos.

Letterman: Es la segunda vez que dices algo así sobre ti. Tengo que decir que pareces un buen tipo para mí.

[Aplausos]

Sherlock: Bueno, gracias. Tal vez estoy calmándome. Creo que es justo decir que John ha sido una buena influencia para mí.

Letterman: Está realmente excelente en esta película.

Sherlock: Sí, lo está. Fue un honor compartir pantalla con él.

Letterman: Es algo diferente para él, ¿no? Sin ofenderlo.

Sherlock: Oh, él sería el primero en estar de acuerdo. Es conocido por otro tipo de películas. Admito que cuando empezamos a grabar, no sabía qué esperar de él. Es un material tan exigente. Pero entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo bueno que realmente es, y de lo que es capaz de hacer, honestamente, no pude esperar. No puedo esperar a que el resto del mundo lo vea. Va a haber mucha gente que tendrá que comerse sus palabras.

Letterman: Tenemos que hacer una pausa ahora, pero estaremos de vuelta con más de Sherlock Holmes.

[Aplausos, inicio de comercial]

Letterman: Bienvenidos de nuevo, estamos aquí charlando con Sherlock Holmes; su nueva película, _Para un extraño_ , se estrena el próximo viernes. Ahora, Sherlock, tenemos que hablar de tu gran noticia.

Sherlock: Lo sé, está bien. Estoy listo.

Letterman: Esta es tu primera vez hablando en público desde que la noticia salió.

Sherlock: Sí, lo es.

Letterman: Tienes que saber que fue un gran golpe para mucha gente.

Sherlock: Creo que eso es un eufemismo. Sé que todo el mundo probablemente haya visto el video de cómo me derrumbé en Variety.

Letterman: No me pareció que te hubieras derrumbado. Pero parecía que si no lo hubieras hecho, si podría haber pasado ¿sabes?

Sherlock: Bueno, supongo. Tener que esconderse así es desagradable. Y sólo habíamos estado juntos unos meses. Pero ese no era el plan.

Letterman: Quieres decir, que salieran ahora.

Sherlock: John y yo siempre quisimos hacerlo público. Sabíamos que no podríamos escondernos por siempre, pero habíamos decidido esperar hasta la próxima primavera, por lo menos. Yo simplemente no pude hacerlo más.

Letterman: John ha estado en este programa media docena de veces en los últimos años.

Sherlock: Sí, manda saludos. También me dijo que te dijera que si eres demasiado malo conmigo sólo irá a Leno de ahora en adelante.

[Risa]

Letterman: Bueno, ese sería tanto un castigo para él como para nosotros.

[Más risas; Sherlock sonríe un poco]

Letterman: ¿Está aquí? ¿Vino contigo?

Sherlock: No, está en casa. Tiene sus propias obligaciones. El estreno de una película es un momento muy ocupado.

Letterman: Así que volviendo a mi curiosidad sobre tu vida personal... [Risas] Pero no soy sólo yo, todo el mundo se está muriendo por saber.

Sherlock: Lo sé. Realmente, es una historia muy ordinaria, aburrida del tipo que sucede todos los días. La gente se reúne en el trabajo, se conocen, se enamoran y todo lo demás.

Letterman: Bueno, es seguro que es aburrido cuando lo pones así. [Risas] ¡Cuando lo haces sonar como un día más en la oficina!

Sherlock: No fue aburrido para mí, por supuesto. Soy yo el que lo vive. Pero no hay nada de extraordinario en cómo nos conocimos.

Letterman: Así que se hicieron amigos mientras hacían la película.

Sherlock: Sí, amigos cercanos. Eso fue todo lo que había hasta hace unos pocos meses, en septiembre pasado. Había estado en una obra de teatro en Londres, y no había visto a John todo el verano. Se presentó en la noche de cierre de mi programa, y... bueno, ahí lo tienes.

Letterman: ¿Fue un gran momento dramático?

Sherlock: En realidad lo fue. ¿Qué puedo decirte, somos actores? Nos encantan nuestros momentos dramáticos.

[Risas]

Letterman: ¿Así que las cosas están bien entre ustedes ahora?

Sherlock: Sí, muy bien. Me parece que soy estúpidamente feliz.

Letterman: ¿Estúpidamente? [Risas] ¿Por qué estúpidamente?

Sherlock: Sigo pensando que esta no puede ser mi vida, y que alguien vendrá y me dirá que ha habido un terrible error burocrático, y la felicidad de otra persona me fue asignada por error y me la quitarán.

Letterman: Oh, no creo que eso suceda. Esos errores burocráticos nunca se arreglan.

[Risas]

Sherlock: Entonces voy a seguir disfrutándolo y espero que nadie lo note.

Letterman: Bueno, la mejor de las suertes. John es un buen tipo.

Sherlock: Lo es, es fantástico. Me temo que estoy muy enamorado.

[Dispersos 'awwww's de la audiencia]

Letterman: Nos trajiste un clip, ¿no?

Sherlock: Sí, de hecho.

Letterman: ¿Puedes decirnos qué pasa aquí?

Sherlock: El personaje de John, Mark, acaba de descubrir algo desagradable sobre Benjamin y están teniendo una discusión.

[El clip se reproduce. Es bastante dramático: Mark está fríamente furioso mientras Benjamin está aturdido y es cogido desprevenido. La audiencia aplaude cuando se acaba.]

Letterman: Realmente es una película fantástica. Tiene que ganar un montón de Oscars. Se la recomendaría a cualquiera.

Sherlock: Gracias. Esperamos que tenga mucho éxito. Lo que más espero es que la gente pueda dejar de lado todo este drama sobre John y yo y concentrarse en la película. La película es importante; Tiene algo que decir. Sólo somos un par de tipos británicos viviendo juntos. No somos interesantes.

[Risas]

Letterman: Gee, no lo sé. Podría tener algo que decir sobre eso. [Risas] Sólo soy un tipo detrás de un escritorio, ¡Qué sé yo!. Pero creo que la gente estará interesada.

Sherlock: Desafortunadamente, creo que tienes razón.

Letterman: Bueno, la película _Para un extraño_ , se estrena el próximo viernes, 2 de diciembre. ¡Sherlock Holmes, mundo!

[Aplausos y felicitaciones]

* * *

[Del programa _The Ellen DeGeneres Show,_ grabado el miércoles 23 de noviembre, para ser transmitido el lunes, 28 de noviembre]

* * *

Ellen: Mi invitado de hoy es una de mis personas favoritas. Ha estado en el programa muchas veces, nos ha hecho reír y enamorarnos de él una y otra vez en sus películas. Habíamos quedado con él para hablar de su nueva película, _Para un Extraño_ , pero el pasado viernes algo bastante histórico sucedió. Echen un vistazo.

[Un clip de la noche del _Variety_ empieza, comienza con la salida de Sherlock del escenario y John siguiéndole, luego salta la escena hasta que reaparecen y unen sus manos]

Ellen: Estoy segura de que la mayoría ha visto el video o han oído hablar de él, ya que ha estado en todas las noticias durante días y días. Le pregunté a John si estaría dispuesto a pasar todo el programa con nosotros hoy y contestar algunas preguntas de la audiencia y dijo que lo haría, así que tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar con él y para que ustedes le pregunten lo que se les ocurra. No tengo que decirles que todo esto es sin precedentes, y es emocionante para mucha gente, incluyéndome, ver a alguien tener el valor de ser abiertos sobre quiénes son y a quién aman. Así que vamos a presentarlo, damas y caballeros, nuestro buen amigo y uno de mis nuevos héroes, John Watson.

[John entra, saludando, entre silbidos y aplausos enérgicos. Está bien vestido pero de forma casual, con vaqueros, un jersey de cuello alto color verde y una chaqueta de piel de camello. El coro de Pink " _So What_?" suena mientras John camina al escenario. Él y Ellen se abrazan. Ella golpea su cadera al ritmo de la música y él le sigue el juego, haciendo el tonto junto a Ellen por algunos momentos hasta que acaba la canción.

_So what/I'm still a rock star/I got my rock moves/and I don't need you/and guess what/I'm having more fun/and now that we're done/I'm gonna show you._

_Así que / Soy una estrella de rock / Tengo mis movimientos de rock/ Y no te necesito / Y adivina qué / Me estoy divirtiendo más / Y ahora que hemos terminado / Voy a mostrártelo._

El público aplaude y baila en sus asientos. Finalmente Ellen y John se sientan, la música se detiene y la audiencia se calma y toma asiento.]

Ellen: ¡Es bueno verte!

John: A ti también, Ellen. Es bueno estar aquí.

Ellen: ¡Has estado ocupado!

[Risas]

John: Voluntaria e involuntariamente, sí, bastante ocupado.

Ellen: Entonces, supongo... ¡Bienvenidos al club!

[John se ríe, al igual que el público; que estalla en aplausos y vítores otra vez]

John: Um, gracias.

Ellen: ¿Recibiste tu tarjeta de socio y la canasta de bienvenida? Alguien debería haberse encargado de esas cosas.

John: Oh no, en realidad, estamos en el período de prueba de treinta días.

Ellen: Oh, es cierto. El período de prueba obligatorio. Demasiadas personas se acercaban sólo por la canasta de bienvenida. [Risas] He oído que tiene buenos chocolates.

John: ¿En serio? Buscaré bien.

Ellen: Siento que debo decir que felicidades, también, porque, bueno...

[Una imagen muy artística y profesional de Sherlock en la que luce particularmente apuesto aparece en las grandes pantallas detrás de Ellen y John. La audiencia aplaude y grita. John se pone de un color rojo brillante y se ríe, pero no mira a otro lado. La audiencia se calma, pero John sigue mirando. Ellen lo mira a él, al público, y de vuelta a él. Risas.]

Ellen: ¿John?

John: [Salta un poco] Lo siento, me fui a otro lugar por un momento. [Risas] Sí, eso... bueno.

Ellen: Eres muy observador.

John: Pero honestamente, estos fotógrafos. Siempre lo fotografían todo serio y distante. Ojalá le pidieran sonreír de vez en cuando. Tiene una sonrisa encantadora.

[Dispersos 'awww' de la audiencia]

John: Sueno como una colegiala enamorada, ¿no?

Ellen: ¿No es así?

John: Supongo que sí.

Ellen: ¿Lo viste en Letterman?

John: Por supuesto.

Ellen: Parecía un poco enamorado también, mira.

John: Oh, Dios.

* * *

[Los monitores de Ellen muestran la aparición de Sherlock en Letterman la noche anterior]

_Letterman: ¿Así que las cosas están bien entre ustedes ahora?_

_Sherlock: Sí, muy bien. Me parece que soy estúpidamente feliz._

_Letterman: ¿Estúpidamente? [Risas] ¿Por qué estúpidamente?_

_Sherlock: Sigo pensando que esta no puede ser mi vida, y que alguien vendrá y me dirá que ha habido un terrible error burocrático, y la felicidad de otra persona me fue asignada por error y me la quitarán._

_Letterman: Oh, no creo que eso suceda. Sabes que esos errores burocráticos nunca se arreglan._

_[_ _R_ _isas]_

_Sherlock: Entonces voy a seguir disfrutando y espero que nadie lo note._

_Letterman: Bueno, la mejor de las suertes. John es un buen tipo._

_Sherlock: Lo es, es fantástico. Me temo que estoy muy enamorado._

[El clip termina. John se ve un poco abrumado.]

* * *

Ellen: Lo ves.

John: Admito que estaba un poco sorprendido de oírlo hablar así. Pero, umm... "estúpidamente feliz" es una descripción bastante correcta.

[La audiencia dice 'awww' una vez más y aplaude.]

Ellen: Desafortunadamente, esa no es toda la historia.

John: No, no lo es.

Ellen: ¿Cómo estás haciéndole frente? He pasado por esto y no era tan famosa cuando salí como tú y Sherlock, no puedo imaginarme lo que ha sido para ti desde el fin de semana pasado.

John: Realmente ha sido una locura. Tenemos suerte, tenemos una representante y publicista fantástica que nos ayuda a mantenernos enteros, y es quién está entre nosotros y el gigantesco tsunami de personas que quieren asegurarnos de hacernos saber que nos odian o nos aman o cualquier otra cosa que quieran decir.

Ellen: ¿Cómo ha sido, el odio contra los que los aman?

John: Sabes, es difícil de decir ahora mismo. Esta el grupo habitual de personas que se juntan a quemar los DVDs de nuestras películas y gritar que nos iremos al infierno, pero eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Con respecto al resto de personas, nadie parece saber qué pensar.

Ellen: Bueno, esto nunca había sucedido antes. Nadie tan famoso como ustedes habían salido nunca, y definitivamente no como una pareja. Quiero decir, él es un ganador del Oscar; y tú has estado en tres de las diez mejores comedias románticas de todos los tiempos.

John: [Asintiendo] Sí. Eso es algo que hablamos antes de que todo esto sucediera. El hecho es que hay un montón de personas en el armario en Hollywood. Lo desafortunado es que de verdad hay razones legítimas para que se queden allí. El temor de salir del armario no es infundado. La carrera de muchas personas puede terminar.

Ellen: La mía lo hizo. Pero también era comediante y tenía una sitcom. No estaba a tu nivel.

John: Hay otros actores que están fuera y todavía tienen sus carreras.

Ellen: Pero ninguno que fuera un top como alguno de los dos.

John: No sé cómo esto resultará al final. Tal vez ninguno de los dos pueda seguir siendo un top entre los hombres.

Ellen: Creo que lo harán.

[Aplausos y silbidos]

John: Gracias, pero todavía está por verse si la audiencia vendrá a ver nuestras películas después de esto, o no lo harán. O si nos aceptarán en papeles dramáticos y románticos, o no lo harán. Nuestro equipo ha sido muy solidario, pero mucha gente también nos dice que acabamos de cometer un suicidio profesional.

Ellen: Tú y Sherlock hicieron una declaración, pero era bastante formal. Esta es la primera vez que hablas públicamente sobre tu relación.

John: Correcto.

Ellen: Sin embargo, todo el mundo tiene que estar preguntándose qué pasó. Ver a Sherlock en el video de la proyección es doloroso. Suena como si estuviera al final de la cuerda, como si no pudiera aguantar un minuto más.

John: Sí, estaba al final de su resistencia. Todavía estoy luchando contra eso, porque no lo sabía. No me dejó ver cuánto le molestaba. Teníamos planeado esperar, y él aceptó porque pensó que era lo mejor para mí. Él quería hacerlo público desde el principio.

Ellen: ¿Por qué querías esperar?

John: [Vacila] Esta película es muy importante, no sólo porque es una película fantástica con algo que decir, sino también por lo que podría hacer por ambas carreras. Ambos estábamos saliendo de algunos años bajos y algunas películas decepcionantes. Sherlock es respetado por la crítica, pero para mí, esta es una oportunidad para reinventarme a como realmente soy como actor. Conseguir este papel fue una oportunidad que nunca pensé que conseguiría. Quiero que la película sea juzgada por sus propios méritos, y tener la oportunidad de hacer algunos cambios positivos en mi carrera. [Sacude la cabeza] Pero cuando todo pasó y finalmente vi lo que le estaba sucediendo, simplemente no pude. Mi carrera no es más importante para mí que él. Nada es más importante para mí que él. [John se aleja un momento. Se aclara la garganta y se traga las lágrimas] Lo siento.

Ellen: No, está bien. Es muy duro, escondiendo quién eres. Yo lo hice durante años, y Portia lo hizo también. Sé que hay mucha gente que todavía se está escondiendo.

John: De alguna manera no siento que me haiga ganado el derecho de hablar sobre esto. Nunca estuve en el closet. Nunca tuve una relación con un hombre antes de conocer a Sherlock y tampoco lo había pensado. Sólo guardamos nuestro secreto durante unos meses.

Ellen: No creo que haya una cantidad mínima de tiempo en la que tengas que estar en el armario para que te haga cosas malas en la cabeza.

John: No. No, no lo hay.

Ellen: Tenemos que hacer una pausa ahora. Cuando volvamos seguiremos con John Watson.

[Aplausos; Corte comercial]

Ellen: Y estamos de vuelta con John Watson, estrella de la increíble película _Para un extraño_ , que se estrena la próxima semana y de la que hablaremos más tarde, pero que ha estado en los titulares estos últimos días desde que se hizo noticia que estaba en un relación con su co-estrella, Sherlock Holmes. ¿Es cómo lo estamos diciendo, John?

John: Así es.

Ellen: Sólo voy a preguntar porque en Letterman, Sherlock dijo que estaban "viviendo juntos".

[Risas]

John: [También riendo] Lo sé. No puedo dejarlo solo ni un día, ¿verdad?

[Más risas]

Ellen: Definitivamente quiero hablar de esta película, pero ¿Podemos hablar primero de cómo sucedió todo esto? Todavía no has dicho mucho sobre eso.

John: Nunca había conocido a Sherlock antes de mi prueba de pantalla con él el invierno pasado. Yo por supuesto, sabía quién era. Había visto sus películas. Honestamente, estaba un poco intimidado.

Ellen: Es intimidante.

John: Puede serlo, sí. Soy el tipo de persona a la que le gusta llevarse bien con la gente, pero con él todo era trabajo. No estaba dispuesto a ser el Sr. Amistoso. Eso lo dejó muy claro. Sabía que tenía sus dudas sobre mi interpretación. Mucha gente las tenía. Para ser justos, no hay mucho en mi trabajo anterior que pueda hacer a la gente pensar que podría manejar un rol como este. Pero yo sabía que podía hacerlo y estaba deseoso de demostrarlo. Pude haber estado mentalizado para ello. Así que no me afectó inmediatamente.

Ellen: ¿Cómo terminaron siendo amigos?

John: En realidad, no nos llevábamos muy bien al principio. Pero ambos queríamos que esta película fuera genial, y él comenzó a respetarme como actor, así que empezamos a juntarnos más. Nos volvimos cercanos después de eso.

Ellen: ¿Y eso es todo?

John: En ese momento, sí. Después del rodaje volví aquí y él se fue a Londres para hacer una obra de teatro.

Ellen: ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas entre ustedes?

John: [Piensa por un momento] Ya habían cambiado, en realidad. Cuando nos despedimos al final del rodaje, sabía que algo pasaba allí. Pero las cosas se ponen un poco sentimentales durante las filmaciones a veces, y no sabía si sólo estaba atrapando en el momento o qué, por lo que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tuve un verano duro, y ahora sé que él también. No estábamos en contacto y fue horrible. Finalmente mande todo al infierno y volé a Londres la noche en que su obra cerraba la temporada.

Ellen: Suena como la trama de una de tus películas. [Risas] No, ¡Realmente lo es! Irse volando para sorprender a alguien y hacer una confesión toda dramática.

John: Supongo que sí, sí.

Ellen: ¿Habías luchado con tu sexualidad en el pasado?

John: Puede sonar extraño, pero nunca lo había pensado mucho. Muchas personas experimentan, no soy diferente en ese respecto, pero nunca llege a preguntármelo realmente. Salí con mujeres, con ninguna de ellas seriamente. Me sentí atraído por ellas, pero nunca pude hacer una conexión real. Nunca esperé tener algo así con Sherlock. Esperaba que nos lleváramos bien, pensé que podíamos ser amigos, pero no podía haber previsto que nos enamoraríamos.

Ellen: Pero estabas abierto a ello cuando sucedió.

John: Sí. Supongo que eso dice algo. Pero ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? ¿Cómo podía ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo, y lo que él estaba sintiendo, sólo porque - bueno, vino en una forma diferente a la forma a la que estaba acostumbrado?

[Risas]

Ellen: Especialmente cuando el empaque se parece a esto.

[Otra imagen se muestra en las pantallas gigantes, es de una sesión de fotos diferente de Sherlock luciendo elegante y guapo; la audiencia silba y aplaude]

John: [Risas] ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Ellen: Y entonces, todo esto sale a la luz, ¿Y qué sucede? ¿El pandemonio?

John: Más o menos.

Ellen: Debe ser muy abrumador.

John: Mucho.

Ellen: Han estado en cada lugar de noticias y cada revista.

[Mientras habla, las portadas de las revistas aparecen en las grandes pantallas detrás de ella. Las cubierta de la revista People los muestra en la alfombra roja con un título grande que dice "Sherlock y John enamorados." Más cubiertas de revistas de cotilleo con encabezados similares y luego la portada del Time's Show utiliza fotos que no salieron en la sesión de fotos del EW, sus caras una al lado de la otra sobre un fondo oscuro, con una sola palabra en tamaño gigante: "SALIERON".]

John: Sí, lo hemos estado. Ojalá esto no fuera considerado como una gran noticia. Por lo menos no más que cualquier otra pareja de la que se publique.

Ellen: Pero la pregunta que todos se hacen es, ¿Qué pasó mientras estaban fuera del escenario?

John: Sí, todo el mundo está preguntando eso. [Sonríe]

Ellen: Oh, ya veo. No vas a decirnos, ¿verdad?

John: ¿Realmente creíste que lo haría?

Ellen: No, pero estoy obligada contractualmente a preguntar por si acaso. [Risas]

John: Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, digamos que hablamos de lo que acababa de suceder, y por qué, y decidimos lo que íbamos a hacer después.

Ellen: Muy bien, es más de lo que esperaba. Tenemos que hacer otra pausa, cuando volvamos hablaremos de la película. Volveremos con John Watson.

[Aplausos; Corte comercial]

Ellen: Estamos de vuelta con John Watson, cuya nueva película, _Para un extraño_ , se estrena el viernes. Ahora, John, vi la película la otra noche. Tengo que decirte, y no es porque estés sentado aquí, que fue una de las mejores películas que he visto en años.

John: Muchas gracias.

Ellen: Y no hay nada que grita "La historia del siglo", ¿sabes? Es esencialmente una pequeña historia sobre dos personas.

John: Esa es una de las razones por las que creo que será tan exitoso. Es una historia pequeña, el tipo de historia que le pasa todos los días a la gente común, y nuestros personajes en la película sólo son eso. Son hombres comunes y corrientes que pasan por algo juntos.

Ellen: Y el hecho de que sean gay no es el argumento principal de la historia.

John: No, no lo es. Hay mucho valor en las películas que retratan las cosas que son exclusivas de la vida gay. La dificultad de salir, de lidiar con la homofobia, de afrontar el riesgo al SIDA, el rechazo familiar y la intolerancia de la sociedad. Pero al mismo tiempo, los gays no se definen por ser gay. Las personas homosexuales también tienen estrés laboral. Tienen problemas de dinero. Tienen familiares enfermos y conflictos con los amigos, estrés en sus relaciones y caseros que son idiotas. Creo que también hay valor en una película que muestra a dos hombres gays pasando por ese tipo de problemas, los que cualquiera tiene, gay o heterosexual.

Ellen: Leí que filmaron la mayor parte de la película en secuencia, ¿no?

John: Sí, es cierto.

Ellen: ¿Eso hizo una gran diferencia?

John: Creo que sí. Ang eligió rodar la película en secuencia para que Sherlock y yo estuviéramos conociéndonos tal y como lo hacían nuestros personajes.

Ellen: Sé que probablemente estés harto de que te pregunten esto, pero...

John: Sí, las escenas de sexo, lo sé.

Ellen: Leí que originalmente eran mucho más explícitas.

John: Digamos que rodamos mucho más de lo que terminamos mostrando en la película. Eso no es algo inusual. Creo que la escena que filmamos terminó siendo un poco incongruente con el resto de la película, por eso fue recortada.

Ellen: Todavía es bastante excitante.

John: Es franca. Realista. No creo que sea más de lo que hemos visto cientos de veces en escenas con un hombre y una mujer.

Ellen: ¿Fue extraño para ti?

John: Bueno, he filmado lo que se siente como un centenar de escenas de besos. No tengo muchas escenas de dormitorio, pero he tenido mi parte justa. Sherlock ha hecho más trabajo de alcoba en cámara que yo. Cuando llegamos a ese día, estábamos bastante cómodos el uno con el otro, y habíamos acumulado algo de confianza. Realmente no era diferente a grabar una escena similar con una mujer. Tienen que ser un equipo, y saber que también es incómodo para tu co-estrella, tienen que confiar el uno en el otro y estar allí el uno para el otro si vas a ser capaz de realmente dejarte ir y realizar la escena como tiene que ser.

Ellen: ¿Trajiste un clip para mostrarnos?

John: Sí, lo hice.

Ellen: ¿Qué escena es?

John: Es el primer beso de Benjamín y Mark. Estoy al teléfono en el parque hablando con Benjamín, y bueno... ya verás.

Ellen: Está bien, echemos un vistazo. _Para un extraño_.

[El clip se reproduce. John está ocupando toda la pantalla, se muestra como Mark escucha a Benjamín por teléfono y discuten sobre el cambio en su relación. Al final del clip, Benjamín aparece y se besan. La audiencia aplaude al finalizar el video.]

Ellen: Felicitaciones por esta película, en serio. Invito a todos a verla, es fantástica.

John: Muchas gracias. Estamos orgullosos de ella.

Ellen: Ahora, no es un secreto que hay un montón de actores y actrices gay en Hollywood que tienen miedo de salir por lo que esto haría con sus carreras. ¿Tienes miedo por tu carrera?

John: Por supuesto. Todavía no sé si tengo una.

Ellen: ¿Por qué crees que sería tan difícil para ellos mantener sus carreras después de salir?

John: Bueno, creo que los estudios temen que la audiencia no me acepte en un papel donde tenga que besar a una mujer, por ejemplo. Que es un miedo legítimo. Ahora, los actores hetero han interpretado a hombres gays antes, y eso no parece ser un problema. Y nadie parece preocuparse de que una audiencia no lo acepte, por ejemplo, Angelina Jolie besando a Clive Owen cuando todos saben que en la vida real ella está con otra persona. Un actor no es su personaje. Para mí, esto es lo mismo. Pero no es lo mismo para mucha gente. Al menos, eso es a lo que el negocio le tiene miedo.

Ellen: Sin embargo, hay un montón de papeles donde no tendrías que besar a nadie.

John: Tal vez. Pero los estudios tienen mucho miedo al riesgo, y esto es sólo un elemento más de riesgo que ahora me afecta.

Ellen: ¿Qué harías si tu carrera hubiera terminado? ¿Has pensado en ello?

John: Sí, por supuesto que sí. Sherlock y yo hemos hablado mucho de eso. Espero que no sea tan malo como para tener que usar mis habilidades como malabarista en la calle.

Ellen: Oh, ¿Haces malabarismos?

John: No, en realidad no.

Ellen: Entonces supongo que el acto no es tan bueno.

[Risa]

John: [Risas] Es bastante terrible. Para ser serios, si Sherlock y yo encontramos que Hollywood ya no es un buen lugar para nosotros, probablemente regresemos a Londres. La industria británica de cine y televisión es mucho más receptiva. Así que muchos queridos actores británicos, iconos del cine, teatro y televisión son gay. Stephen Fry, por ejemplo, es prácticamente el santo patrón de la industria británica del entretenimiento. Podría ser más fácil para nosotros encontrar un lugar allí. Todo lo que realmente quiero es poder sostenerme a mí y a mi familia haciendo el trabajo que amo, y estar con Sherlock.

Ellen: Tenemos que tomar un descanso, cuando volvamos, John responderá las preguntas de la audiencia.

[Aplausos; Corte comercial]

Ellen: Estamos de vuelta con John Watson, estrella de muchas películas amadas y el próximo drama _Para un extraño_ , una de las mejores películas que he visto en mucho tiempo. Hoy estamos hablando con John no solo de su nueva película, sino de su relación con su co-estrella, Sherlock Holmes. Casi han hecho historia al reconocerlo en público. Ahora vamos a hacerle algunas preguntas del público.

[El micrófono se pasa a una mujer joven]

Invitada # 1: Hola John, mi nombre es Lisa.

John: Hola, Lisa.

Lisa: [Suelta unas risitas] Tengo que decirte, eres uno de mis actores favoritos. _Rewind_ es una de mis películas favoritas ¿Cuándo la hiciste sabías que iba a ser un gran éxito? ¿Sigues en contacto con Rachel Weisz?

John: En primer lugar, gracias por las amables palabras. Y, por supuesto, siempre esperamos que cada película que hacemos sea un gran éxito. Tengo que admitir, tuve una buena sensación sobre _Rewind_ cuando estábamos haciéndola

Me lleve muy bien con todos en la película, especialmente con Rachel, nos la pasamos muy bien durante el rodaje, y todo pareció hacer clic. Es una historia divertida y romántica. Nunca había hecho una película de ese género, y resultó que me iba bastante bien. Tan bien que no hice casi nada más hasta - uh, ahora. [Risas] Estoy en contacto con Rachel, en realidad, hemos mantenido el contacto. No puedo verla tan a menudo como me gustaría, pero sí hablamos por teléfono cada dos meses.

[El micrófono pasa a una mujer de mediana edad]

Invitada # 2: Hola Sr. Watson, mi nombre es Debbie.

John: Hola, Debbie.

Debbie: Sólo quiero decirte que te deseo lo mejor, y siento que tenga que ser tan difícil para ti sólo por quién eres. [Aplausos]

John: Gracias. Yo también lo siento.

Debbie: Sé que muchas cosas malas han sido dichas por algunos locutores de radio y gente de la televisión ¿Alguien se ha enfrentado a ti directamente?

John: Por desgracia, sí. No tantos como pensé. La mayoría de la gente no se acerca a mí y son directos, pero puedo verlo en sus ojos, ¿sabes? Es una mirada desagradable, o hablando detrás de sus manos. Eso no es tan malo, al menos puedo ignorarlo. He tenido un par de personas que me gritan por nombres groseros, y una mujer se plantó frente a mí y exigió saber cómo me atrevía a mostrar mi cara en público.

[Murmullos angustiados de la audiencia]

Ellen: ¿Qué le dijiste?

John: Le dije que no tenía ninguna obligación de mirarme.

[Risas, aplausos - el micrófono se pasa a un nuevo invitado]

Invitado # 3: Un montón de gente ha hablado de los futuros Oscares que ganara _Para un Extraño_ , y muchos rumores son acerca de su papel. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

John: Creo que es mejor que no diga nada, es mala suerte. [Risas] No, en serio, ha habido rumores de Oscar por la película, lo que es muy gratificante. Si yo fuera nombrado... [Sacude la cabeza] Nunca me he atrevido a imaginar que eso pudiera pasarme a mí. Creo que Sherlock definitivamente merece una nominación, al igual que nuestra guionista, nuestro director fantástico, y espero que la película en sí sea reconocida. No voy a negar que sería bueno tener una pareja de nuestros Oscar en la repisa de la chimenea. [Risas] No estoy prediciendo nada, pero uno tiene fantasías sobre eso.

[El micrófono va a una cuarta invitada, una mujer de veintitantos años, que parece nerviosa]

Invitado # 4: Um... Hola, Sr. Watson. Soy Cheryl.

John: ¡Hola, Cheryl! Puedes decirme John, por cierto.

Cheryl: De acuerdo, John, yo... um, lo siento, pero estoy flechada por Sherlock.

[Risas y aplausos]

John: [Riéndose] Está bien. ¡Yo también! [Más risas]

Cheryl: Él nunca va a responder preguntas de esta manera. Así que esta es mi gran oportunidad de averiguar cómo es realmente.

John: Oh, Dios mío. Bueno, tienes razón, no es muy dado de los programas de entrevistas. Piensa que apesta en ellos, aunque pensé que lo hizo muy bien en Letterman. [Aplausos] ¿Cómo es él? [Se detiene, pensando. Toma aliento, abre la boca, luego nada sale. Risas.] Es brillante, pero no puede cocinar. Si no le obligo a comer, podría vivía de té, galletas y chocolate. No es muy fan del deporte, pero es muy competitivo. Se siente muy incómodo con los niños, pero ellos lo adoran porque les habla como si fueran adultos. Tiene un sentido del humor muy seco. Puede ser arrogante, pero no es orgulloso. No discrimina, él trata a todos por igual. [Todo el mundo está tranquilo; la voz de John se ha ido volviendo un poco más grave] No tengo ni idea de cómo terminamos juntos, pero cambió mi vida en cuanto estuve mirando para otro lado.

Ellen: Fuiste muy honesto al respecto.

John: Tal vez estoy tratando de hacer las paces. [Vacila] Yo era quién quería que lo mantuviéramos en secreto hasta un momento más conveniente. [Sacude la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerlo de él mismo.] Conveniente. Dejé que Sherlock pensara que sus sentimientos, que nuestra relación, era menos importante que el bienestar de una película. Podría haber sido la decisión correcta, lógicamente, pero emocionalmente todo estaba mal. Eso es lo que el negocio puede hacerte. A veces pienso que todos somos lisiados emocionales. Eso no es gay o hetero, es una figura pública. Hablamos de nuestros compañeros como si los recomendáramos para un trabajo, ¿Lo has notado alguna vez?

Ellen: Lo he hecho, en realidad.

John: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué hablamos así? En nuestras declaraciones y entrevistas como ésta, decimos cosas como "Ella es una persona fantástica" o "Nos estamos llevando bien" o mi favorito personal, "Esperamos con interés esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas". ¿Eufemismos de nuestras relaciones? Es como si tuviéramos miedo de que el resto del mundo descubriera que tenemos sentimientos reales, que nos sentimos tristes y asustados y emocionados, deprimidos y eufóricos, que nos enamoramos también. Decidí antes de llegar hoy que no iba a hacer eso. Me encanta Sherlock. No voy a contenerme porque alguien, en algún lugar pueda estar incómodo. No estoy avergonzado. Estoy orgulloso.

[Aplausos]

Ellen: [Parece un poco ahogada] Tengo que decir... Estoy muy orgullosa de estar aquí junto a ti, John. [Ella le tiende la mano; él agarra la suya y la aprieta.]

John: Gracias. Me alegro de tener la oportunidad de poner mis cartas sobre la mesa. No podría pedir un lugar mejor para hacerlo que en tu programa, Ellen.

Ellen: Me hubiera encantado tenerlos a los dos en el show juntos.

John: Eso podría haber sido interesante, sí.

Ellen: Tal vez en otro momento, cuando no estés promocionando una película.

John: Me encantaría. No puedo hablar por Sherlock.

Ellen: ¡Vamos a llamar y pedírselo!

[Saludos y aplausos]

John: [risas] ¿Quieres llamarle?

Ellen: Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora mismo?

John: No tengo idea. ¿Qué hora es?

Ellen: [Al director del programa] ¿Tenemos su número de teléfono? Sí, vamos a llamarle. John, ¿Te gustaría hacer los honores?

John: No, esto es todo tuyo.

[Una foto de Sherlock aparece en la pantalla más pequeña entre sus sillas]

Ellen: Bien, ya estamos... ¿estamos? Sí, lo estamos. Llamando a Sherlock Holmes. A ver si le gustaría venir al programa.

[El teléfono suena y suena]

Ellen: Uh-oh. No está respondiendo. Podríamos terminar en el correo de voz, amigos.

[El teléfono deja de sonar y se va al buzón de voz]

Sherlock: [Sonando muy apagado] Has llamado a Sherlock Holmes. Si no sabes qué hacer, lloro por tu historial genético y tu presencia en él. Trate de no divagar, incluir toda la información pertinente, y por el amor de Dios, no sea redundante. [Tono]

[Risas de la audiencia; John está rodando los ojos un poco]

Ellen: Oye, Sherlock, es Ellen DeGeneres. Estamos grabando mi programa y estoy sentada aquí con tu encantador novio, hemos estado charlando. Estábamos hablando de la posibilidad de conseguirte en el show, así, los dos a la vez. John nos ha estado contando historias hilarantes sobre ti, ¿verdad, John?

John: Oh, hilarantes, sí.

Ellen: Creo que a mi audiencia le gustaría decirte hola. Todos, saluden a Sherlock, en uno, dos...

Toda la audiencia: ¡HOLA SHERLOCK!

Ellen: Mira, ellos también quieren que vengas al show. Todos somos grandes fans tuyos por aquí. ¡Hablamos pronto!

[Ella cuelga; Saludos y aplausos]

John: [Sacudiendo la cabeza] Me vas a meter en tantos problemas.

Ellen: Soy buena en eso.

John: Porque eso es lo que necesito en mi vida ahora, que sea más agitada.

Ellen: Tenía miedo de que te aburrieras. Sabes, me gusta mover todo.

John: Ah, sí. Aburrimiento. A veces extraño eso.

Ellen: Bueno, John, realmente no quiero, pero estamos fuera de tiempo. [La audiencia hace ruidos decepcionados] Pero ha sido realmente increíble tenerte aquí.

John: Ha sido genial estar aquí, Ellen. Gracias por invitarme.

Ellen: Tengo que decirlo otra vez, felicidades por la película, es realmente extraordinaria y espero un montón de nominaciones a los Oscar.

John: Sólo espero hacerlo bien para que alguien me vuelva a contratar.

Ellen: Estoy seguro de que lo harán. Y permítanme decirles que sé que no hicieron lo que hicieron para hacer una declaración política, pero son una inspiración para mucha gente. Estoy un poco asombrada de ti ahora mismo.

John: Sólo soy un tipo tratando de tener una relación normal.

Ellen: Buena suerte con eso, entonces.

[Risa]

John: Sí, creo que podría necesitarla.

Ellen: ¡John Watson, gente!

[Aplausos y silbidos]

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas de la Traductora:

No puedo creer que no lo actualizara aquí, ya estoy casi terminando el capítulo que viene, últimamente ando enganchada con el fandom de Yuri on ice y Shingeki no kyojin, y por otro lado la temporada cuatro de Sherlock sigue pateando mi corazón, aún no supero todas las facetas que demostraron John y Sherlock, bue, con John infiel puedo decir que Mary no era el amor de su vida, y con Sherly todo drogado y roto por la perdida de John, puedo decir que ese maldito si era el amor de su vida ;A;  al final siento que nos dejaron con demasiadas posibilidades, la escena de es como es, con John mirando fijamente a Sher mientras dice que viva el amor ahora (o algo así), venga, sé que el rubio hablaba de Irene (creo, he leído muchos debates en tumblr), pero la cara de Sherlock era como decir "tú eres el amor de mi vida idiota" o es mi mente slashera, en fin, demasiados feelings, y se me ha pegado la idea para un fic original que capaz nunca vea la luz, pero no puedo evitar escribirlo, ¡Sale solo!, ahora a terminar de traducir, debo ser fuerteeeee,   un saludo a quien lograra leer hasta aquí ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Título Original :** Performance In a Leading Role

 **Autora :** Mad_Lori

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

 **Advertencias:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

**Chapter 15 : Interludio**

* * *

[Aviso publicado en **www.holmesfans.net** y **www.watsonweb.org** ]

Estimados miembros de HFN y WWO:

Sabemos que muchos se han estado preguntando sobre el Gran Anuncio que hemos estado insinuando. Para aquellos que nos han estado ayudando a implementar el gran cambio, ¡Gracias por mantener el secreto! No queríamos dejar que el gato saliera de la bolsa hasta que estuvieramos listos.

Estamos muy emocionados de anunciar que a partir del lunes, ¡HFN y WWO se fusionarán! Ha sido algo que hemos considerado por un tiempo, ya que nuestros dos sitios comenzaron a compartir mucho contenido y trabajar juntos durante el verano, y ahora que nuestros chicos han confirmado lo que muchos de nosotros ya sospechamos, ¡Simplemente parecía el momento adecuado!

Estas URL seguirán funcionando, pero ahora todos los visitantes serán redirigidos a nuestro nuevo sitio en conjunto:

**www.holmesandwatson.net**

Tengan la seguridad de que John y Sherlock seguirán teniendo sus propios foros en el sitio, pero ahora también habrá un foro en conjunto. Estaremos compartiendo el espacio del servidor y el espacio web y combinando nuestros archivos de imagen y vídeo para facilitar la navegación. Todos sus nombres de usuario y contraseñas seguirán funcionando en el nuevo sitio. Si están registrados en ambos sitios con dos nombres de usuario o contraseñas diferentes, se les pedirá que seleccionen uno para el nuevo sitio en conjunto.

Sabemos que nuestros dos sitios serán tan felices juntos como John y Sherlock. Vamos a seguir apoyándolos en sus carreras individuales y en su vida juntos, ¡Y esperemos que también en muchos otros proyectos futuros juntos!

¡Nos vemos en el nuevo sitio!

Amor y besos,

Megan, Administradora de HFN

Shirley, Administradora de la WWO

.

* * *

[Publicado en Just Jared]

* * *

El martes por la mañana en LAX, Sherlock Holmes fue encontrado ocultándose detrás de gafas oscuras y siendo arrastrado por un mar de fotógrafos. No se puede culpar al chico, el escrutinio de los medios sobre él ha sido implacable. No hubo signos de ningún novio John Watson cerca, parece que Holmes estaba andando solo. Está programado para aparecer en el programa de David Letterman el martes por la noche, así que probablemente esté en camino al set de grabación. Holmes y Watson no han sido vistos en público desde que se presentarán como pareja el pasado viernes. Deben estar probando las aguas.

.

* * *

[De la columna de opinión de Peter Bart en Variety.com ]

* * *

El hecho es que nadie puede predecir cómo esto va a sacudir a cualquiera de estos dos hombres. Es un secreto en Hollywood que muchos artistas de primer nivel son homosexuales, pero nadie ha querido salir primero. Es irónico que estos dos actores, que están en su primera relación con el mismo sexo, deban ser los que rompan el techo del arco iris y ver cómo está la vista. ¿Será ésta una maravilla de nueve días que sólo sirve para mostrar aún más la hipocresía del negocio? Todo el mundo se apresura a darles palmaditas en la cabeza y agitar sus manos, para resaltar su valor, mientras que por detrás de sus espaldas los directores retiran ofertas de casting, los productores tachan sus nombres de las listas de prospectos y los papeles escasean. Hablé con un productor que no citaré por su nombre, pero que afirmó en términos inequívocos que su estudio dudaría mucho en contratar a cualquiera de ellos de nuevo, independientemente del papel.

Todo el mundo ama tu cara en Hollywood. Pero al final, sólo les encanta el dinero que puedas traer.

.

* * *

[De los comentarios en el artículo de , "Una salida inesperada"] (1)

* * *

Sabine432: ¡Estos hombres son modelos a seguir para los niños! Estoy verdaderamente disgustada de que expongan su desviación tan públicamente. Especialmente John Watson que ha estado en muchas películas familiares, pero ¿Cómo puede una familia cristiana verlos ahora? ¿Sabiendo que son homosexuales? La Biblia habla en contra de estos desvíos y necesitamos cortar el veneno de esta sociedad inmoral, comenzando con estos tipos de Hollywood que duermen hombres con hombres y piensan que eso los hace heroicos.

AstroBoy2397: Sabine, supongo que se saltó aquellas partes de la Biblia donde dice que Dios nos ama a todos nosotros, y nos hizo a todos a su imagen, incluyendo a las personas homosexuales. Dios no comete errores. John y Sherlock están siendo honestos y veraces. Supongo que no te importan esos valores familiares. Sólo los que harían a todos como tú.

GeorgeRTL: No me importa menos si son gay, pero ¿tienen que hacerlo frente a todos? ¿No pueden ser gay el uno con el otro en privado y dejar sus asuntos dentro de casa?

JillianMo: Supongo que para algunas personas, "hacerlo frente a todos" significa decir que existe. John y Sherlock no han hecho nada diferente a cualquier otra persona en una relación. Han sido fotografiados una vez, tomados de la mano y felices. ¿Por qué tendrían que actuar de manera diferente a una pareja heterosexual, o esconderse dentro de casa?

.

* * *

["Lenguaje corporal" por el US Weekly]

* * *

Hemos pedido a nuestra experta en lenguaje corporal, Marilyn Roos, que analice la foto más comentada de la semana, con la pareja recién salida del closet, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes saliendo de un restaurante en Los Ángeles poco después de su inesperada revelación en una proyección de Variety .

"Están muy juntos", dice Roos. "Más cerca de lo que necesitan, y sus cuerpos están inclinados el uno hacia el otro, lo que indica que les gusta estar en la compañía del otro. Sus dedos se entrelazan, lo que es una forma más íntima de tomarse de las manos. Observa la forma en que los hombros de John están cuadrados y su espalda recta, es auto-consciente de su altura en comparación con Sherlock. Están manteniendo el contacto visual y sus sonrisas son genuinas. Su lenguaje corporal es el de dos personas que están muy enamoradas".

.

* * *

[Del foro de "John and Sherlock" en afterelton.com] (2)

* * *

PhillyGuy: ¿Soy el único un poco resentido de que estos dos chicos sean de repente la Cara de la Liberación Gay? ¿Quién coño son ellos, de todos modos? ¿Cómo pueden salir del armario?, ¡Nunca estuvieron en el armario! Es una bofetada en la cara a aquellos de nosotros que pasamos nuestras vidas enteras tratando con la intolerancia y la discriminación, siendo atormentados e intimidados y siendo llamados maricas y chupapollas por todo el mundo. Ellos pasaron toda su vida disfrutando de sus privilegios de hetero, de repente descubrieron las maravillas de las pollas ¿y en dos minutos ya se están proclamando como los nuevos héroes de la comunidad gay? No son mis héroes, gracias.

ArminHammer: PhillyGuy, qué diablos? Ahora tienes que ganar crédito gay o algo así, como si fueran malditas insignias de mérito? ¿Tienes una por ser llamado marica y otra por tener revistas gay en tu buzón? Mierda. Ser intimidado y ser llamado chupa pollas no te hace más GAY que alguien que nunca tuvo que pasar por eso. No hay requisito mínimo de tiempo en el armario. No me importa una mierda cuánto tiemp son gay, o si son del todo gay, o si no son gay AHORA [Nota del moderador: pasar a "J & S - ¿Gay o Bi?" Foro de debate, se ha descartado como fuera del tema aquí]. Ellos salieron como una pareja, lo que significa que les va a caer un montón de mierda encima. Lo aceptaron, y aceptaron que esto podría terminar con sus carreras, y dijeron: "Al demonio, estamos enamorados y no nos vamos a esconder". Eso es lo que los convierte en héroes para mí, no si tuvieron que ocultar sus Playgirls cuando tenían dieciséis años.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John estaba un poco sorprendido por lo mucho que extrañaba a Sherlock; no había pensado que una separación de apenas tres días sería tan difícil, aunque no había estado de vago. Había grabado su aparición en el programa de Ellen, que saldría al aire el lunes. Ellen había sido graciosa y de apoyo, y la audiencia había estado receptiva. Había salido del estudio sintiéndose más optimista sobre su propio futuro de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, una sensación que había durado un total de veinticinco minutos hasta que llegó a casa y encendió las noticias, encontrando un debate en la CNN que discutía si su relación con Sherlock era una prueba devastadora contra la posición tradicional de la comunidad gay de que la gente nacía gay. ¿Cómo se podría hacer tal afirmación ahora, cuando dos hombres anteriormente heterosexuales se volvieron 'gay' tan rápidamente? El activista que apoyaba los derechos de los homosexuales contrarrestó el argumento, diciendo que la capacidad de amar a ambos sexos no era menos que un rasgo innato de un heterosexual o gay, pero el hecho de que la relación de John y Sherlock estuviera siendo usada como un arma contra los derechos de los homosexuales era profundamente desalentador. Ya había una pequeña pero no insignificante facción dentro de la comunidad gay que estaba molestaba con Sherlock y él por elevarse como iconos gay, sintiendo que no habían pasado su cuota, ni se habían ganado el derecho a ser símbolos tan visibles del orgullo gay.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, suspirando con impaciencia. Estaba pensando en poner una película de Hitchcock para distraerse cuando su móvil sonó. Sonrió ante el mensaje de texto; era la alerta automática enviada por las puertas de entrada avisando que alguien había utilizado el código de acceso para entrar. Sherlock estaría allí dentro de cinco minutos. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a poner la tetera para el té.

La puerta del garaje se abrió y John oyó al coche de Sherlock entrar en el garaje. La puerta trasera se movió, oyó el ruido de la maleta de Sherlock mientras era arrastrada por encima del umbral, y entonces allí estaba. El estómago de John dio un pequeño brinco; tres días eran, aparentemente, bastante tiempo para que él volviera a ser afectado como al principio por la belleza única de Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió amplia y genuinamente cuando lo vio. "John" dijo, dejando caer su maleta.

John lo encontró a medio camino y se abrazaron. "Bienvenido a casa" dijo.

"Es bueno estar en casa. Sherlock se echó atrás y lo besó, primero rápido, luego más despacio, su lengua deslizándose entre los labios de John mientras apretaban sus cuerpos. John pasó su mano por los rizos suaves de Sherlock y se puso de puntillas para besarlo más fuerte. Besó la mejilla de Sherlock y su mandíbula, luego lo abrazó de nuevo, presionando su cara en el cuello de Sherlock.

"Te extrañé", dijo.

Sherlock lo abrazó con fuerza. "Yo también te extrañé , mi amor," murmuró. John sonrió ante el apodo cariñoso. Había salido fácilmente de los labios de Sherlock, como si lo dijera siempre, cuando de hecho, era la primera vez.

Se apartó y apretó los brazos de Sherlock. "¿Quieres un poco de té?"

"Sí, gracias". Sherlock se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el respaldo de una silla.

"Deberías comer algo."

"Estoy bien."

"Sherlock, si has comido algo desde el desayuno, me comeré mi sombrero." Sherlock se quedó allí, parecía culpable. "Ya me lo imaginaba. Hice de esa sopa que te gusta.

Sherlock se animó un poco. "¿Con las pequeñas albóndigas? "

"Sí. Siéntate."

"¿Me estás mimando, John?"

"No. Estoy cuidando de ti, porque eso es lo hacen las parejas. " Dirigió a Sherlock a la mesa de la cocina y lo sentó.

Sherlock lo miró. "Oh, ¿Eso es lo que se hace? ¿Entonces por qué sólo tú cuidas de mí? "

"Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo, ya que eres un hombre tonto"

Sherlock miró hacia la taza que John puso delante de él. "¿No debería llevarte el té también?" Preguntó, sonando preocupado. "¿Esto es algo que se acumulara dentro de ti hasta que explotes con resentimiento?"

John se sentó con un suspiro. "¿Has estado leyendo _Cosmo_ en el avión otra vez, no?"

"Alguien dejó una en el bolsillo del asiento."

"Bueno, no importa lo que _Cosmo_ tenga que decir al respecto, no necesito que sirvas mi té. Me gusta cuidarte, y tú aguantas que te cuide, así que todo está bien".

Sherlock sonrió, luego bebió su té mientras John calentaba un plato de sopa y se lo tendía. Podía saber que Sherlock no estaba de humor para conversar, así que trajo su laptop desde su estudio y se instaló en la mesa con su propio té para leer algunos correos.

Durante varios minutos se quedaron sentados en silencio, Sherlock comiendo su sopa en pequeñas cucharadas. John se distrajo con un largo correo de su abogado, pero cuando estaba por responder, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock había dejado de dar bocado desde hace un tiempo. Miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Sherlock observándolo, con una ceja arqueada, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlo. "¿Qué?"

"Tú... no estás hablando."

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"No particularmente."

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?"

Sherlock se movió en su silla y pensó por un momento antes de responder. "He notado que las personas que se imaginan en una relación conmigo siempre desean hablar. La mayoría de la gente encuentra el silencio enervante. Y tú mismo eres un aficionado de las conversaciones.

John cruzó las piernas y pensó por un momento antes de contestar. "Luces de cierta manera cuando no tienes ganas de hablar, es algo en tus ojos que no puedo describir, pero lo sé cuándo lo veo. Suele sucederte después de haber tenido mucha actividad y gente nueva a tu alrededor, parece como si tu cerebro necesitará procesarlo "Sherlock sonrió ante la palabra. "Tienes esa mirada ahora. No tengo nada urgente que decirte. Así que no tenemos que hablar.

"John, tú eres... " comenzó Sherlock, mirándolo como si fuera lo más increíble en el mundo. "No puedo dejar de pensar que soy el que más está ganando en esta relación".

John resopló. "¿En serio?"

"¿Cómo no pensarlo? Tengo un novio guapo y talentoso que me hace sopa deliciosa y me trae té mientras es encantador, considerado y fantástico follando".

"Bueno, cuando lo pones así" dijo John "Suena como si hubiera caído en una trampa".

"Mientras tanto, estás atrapado con un estúpido, malhumorado, arrogante sujeto que ni siquiera puede mantener un secreto durante cuatro malditos meses."

John se inclinó más cerca. "Eres todo eso, sí. Pero también eres un genio fascinante y apasionado que no sólo me ayudó a redescubrir mi amor por la actuación, sino que dijo sin temor en televisión nacional y a todo el mundo que está enamorado de mí ".

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. "Estoy enamorado de ti."

John también le guiñó un ojo. "Y tú también eres fantástico en la cama."

Sherlock no sonrió ante eso. "Esto es nuevo para mí. Yo... "Se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su silla. "Deseo ser una buena pareja para ti."

"Si no lo fueras, lo sabrías. No soy tímido. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. "Vamos arriba y me ocuparé de ti un poco más," susurró contra los labios de Sherlock.

"Dios mío, sí" murmuró Sherlock, apretando la cara de John entre sus manos y zambulléndose en su boca. John se dejó besar por unos momentos, sintiendo cuánto había extrañado la codiciosa boca de Sherlock. Se levantó, tomó a Sherlock de la mano y lo llevó por la escalera hasta su dormitorio.

John no había hablado mucho con Ellen, pero las respuestas que dio acerca de su sexualidad eran un poco más complicadas de las que había admitido. Todavía no estaba seguro de que alguna etiqueta lo definiera bien, pero algo tenía que significar que fueran tan electrizantes sus deseos de compartir su cama y cuerpo con otro hombre, un hombre con impulsos y apetitos similares a los suyos. Tales pensamientos eran suyos, no podía ir a la televisión nacional y decirle al mundo que había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba la polla.

Esta noche, quería estar a cargo. Quería tocar el cuerpo de Sherlock y hacerlo retorcer de placer en la cama. El humor de Sherlock, algo tímido y pasivo, era perfecto para los planes de John. Lo desnudó y fue a trabajar en él, usando su boca y sus manos hasta que Sherlock se estaba derritiendo prácticamente en la cama. Para cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sherlock y se hundió en su dura polla, ambos estaban húmedos del sudor y con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación. Sherlock apretó la cabeza en la cama, arqueando el cuello mientras sus manos se acercaban para agarrar las caderas de John. "Dios, John" gruñó. "Te sientes estupendo."

John le sonrió, moviendo sus caderas sobre el miembro de Sherlock, jadeando mientras su pene rozaba ese lugar dentro suyo. "Tres días se sintieron como una eternidad" murmuró John, aferrándose a su amante.

Sherlock deslizó sus manos por el pecho de John y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse debajo de las de John. "No podía dejar de pensar en ti mientras estaba fuera", dijo en la boca de John entre besos. Su voz era una gran distracción. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de John hasta agarrar su trasero mientras el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentaba. Sherlock empezaba a tomar el control de la situación, lo que le convenía a John. Ya había trazado su camino en el cuerpo del moreno; ahora era el turno de Sherlock. Apretó los labios contra la garganta de Sherlock, se detuvo y dejó que Sherlock lo follara. Sabía que estaría de espaldas en cualquier momento, y lo cierto es que apenas lo estaba pensado antes de que Sherlock lo sujeta y cambiara posiciones.

John soltó una risita mientras Sherlock se acomodaba entre sus piernas, se inclinaba y aplastaba su boca contra la de John. John siguió adelante mientras Sherlock se tomaba su tiempo con él. Arrojó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sherlock e inclinó la suyas para encontrarlas, mordiendo la boca de Sherlock mientras se movían juntos en la cama. No sabía lo que significaba, o si significaba algo, pero por más que disfrutara ser quien tomara al moreno, también disfrutaba siendo tomado, aceptando a Sherlock en su cuerpo. Había algo con eso, algo sexy y poderoso sobre ser deseado así y verlo en la cara de Sherlock.

Sherlock apretó los labios contra el cuello de John, su aliento cálido y húmedo. John lo sujetó con fuerza, apretándolo a su cuerpo mientras sus caderas continuaban moviéndose. Podía sentir que Sherlock estaba cerca por cómo se movía. "Sí, sí" jadeo en el oído de Sherlock. "Más fuerte". Sherlock gimió y se movió más rápido, entonces su cuerpo se apretó y se quedó sin aliento y John lo sintió corriéndose, la intimidad de todo el encuentro ilumino su cerebro con la brillante electricidad de su conexión.

"Oh, John," Sherlock jadeo, hundiéndose entre sus brazos. Besó la garganta y el pecho de John mientras se deslizaba fuera de él y continuaba su camino de besos hasta que pudo tomar la polla de John en su boca. La vista de los malditos labios pornográficos de Sherlock envueltos alrededor suyo era casi tan excitante como la sensación que le provocaban. Sherlock lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas oscuras, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. John se derramó en su boca con un grito, una mano apretada en los rizos de Sherlock.

Se quedaron medio entrelazados luego de terminar, recuperando la respiración y vacilando dentro y fuera de la conciencia. John dejó que su brazo rodeara la espalda de Sherlock, con las yemas de sus dedos trazando líneas sobre su hombro. Sherlock soltó un profundo suspiro, que se convirtió en una risita. "¿Qué? " dijo John.

"Oh nada. Sólo... nada como una taza de té y un buen revolcón para decir "bienvenido a casa", somos tan británicos.

John se rió entre dientes. "Lo único que nos faltaba era tener que hacer cola".

"Si tuviera que hacer cola para follarte, entonces algo estaría terriblemente mal."

John rió, relajándose en la felicidad de tener a Sherlock en casa. Se quedaron callados. "Estuviste brillante en Letterman" dijo finalmente John.

Sherlock emitió un ruido inconforme. "Nunca sé que decir. Siempre pienso que sueno como un idiota. "

"No parecías un idiota. Estuviste adorable."

"Hmph. Adorable. Lo que todo hombre sueña ser. "

"Detente ahí. Me han llamado así toda mi vida, ya puede ser tu turno. "Tomó a Sherlock entre sus brazos. "Dijiste cosas hermosas."

"Todas ciertas."

Estoy segura de que ya hablaste con Irene. Estaba encantada.

"Ella me dijo que lo hice bien, sí."

"Dijo que luciste como un honesto, valiente y encantador enamorado."

"Ugh. Qué... normal. "

"También lucias muy bien. "

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. "Llevaba esa camisa sólo por ti. Sé que te gusta ese color. "

"Me gustas de cualquier color."

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio. "Todavía no puedo creer que dejaste que Ellen me llame. "

John se rió. "Dime que guardaste el mensaje."

"Naturalmente. Pero John, Dios mío. Mi mensaje de voz es tan... tan... ".

¿Sherlockiano?

"Posiblemente."

John apretó los labios contra el cabello de Sherlock. "Una semana más de publicidad, estrenos y habremos terminado".

"No me engañes. ¿Estás seguro de que realmente terminaremos? ¿No hay alguna obligación secreta y rara que nos falte hacer? "

"No. Cien por ciento terminado. "

Sherlock se calló. Después de reflexionar un momento, se apoyó en un codo y miró a John. "Entonces tengo una proposición. "

"¿Qué?"

"Una vez que hayamos terminado, vamos a escaparnos. Salgamos de la ciudad, y no sólo por el fin de semana. Ninguno tiene algo que no pueda ser reprogramado o manejado por correo electrónico. Vayámonos a casa un rato.

"¿A casa? ¿Te refieres a Londres?

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando en Sussex, pero sí. Podríamos pasar la Navidad allí.

John sonrió, tocando con la punta de su dedo índice la nariz de Sherlock. "Me encantaría eso." Atrajo a Sherlock de nuevo contra él. "Oh, Irene tenía otra noticia también. Dijo que la pre-venta de boletos para el estreno es la más alta en la historia para una película que no fuera una secuela o una franquicia. Podríamos romper el récord de Brokeback con el promedio más alto por pantalla. "

"No me importa en lo más mínimo. "

"¡Debería importarte! Si a esta película le va bien, muchos estarán más tranquilos."

"Nunca me preocupé por la taquilla de la película. Cualquier persona que odie nuestra relación no iba a ir a verla de todos modos, por lo que solo ayudaría para los negocios. Son las películas que aún no hemos hecho, las que todavía no se nos han ofrecido las que me preocupan. "Se apartó de John y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose contra la cabecera. "Necesitas sacar provecho de esta actuación, John. Pero me temo que no te dejarán.

John apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sherlock. "¿Me seguirás amando aún si tengo que conseguir un trabajo cavando zanjas?

Sherlock se echó a reír, haciendo retumbar su pecho. John sintió que besaba la parte superior de su cabeza. "Por supuesto. Pero no llegarás a eso. "

"¿No lo hare?"

"No, estoy seguro de que alguien te contrataría como mesero primero. "

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Recuerden el plan" dijo Irene mientras se subían a la limusina en dirección al teatro chino de Grauman.

"No es como si fuera nuestra primera vez en una alfombra roja" dijo John. "Firmaremos algunos autógrafos, posaremos para algunas fotos, responderemos algunas preguntas rápidas de la prensa."

"No me tortures, Watson. Tenemos que tener cuidado en cómo se presentan ustedes mismos." Irene suspiró. "Nada de besos, ¿De acuerdo? Un paso a la vez."

"¿Honestamente crees que vamos a empezar a besuquearnos frente a un millón de cámaras?" Sherlock se burló.

"Mi trabajo es anticipar loa problemas, ¿ _Okay_?" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Espero que no sea una circo de locos."

La reunión para decidir cómo manejarían el estreno en Los Ángeles había sido complicada. La primera idea del estudio, era que John y Sherlock llegaran por separado y mantuvieran sus distancias, esta idea había sido rápidamente derribada por Irene. Su relación era de conocimiento público -de hecho, se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión pública- y separarlos y pretender que no existía sólo atraería más atención sobre ella, por no mencionar que parecería cobarde y falso.

Incluso su ropa había sido un tema de discusión con memorandos y conferencias telefónicas incluidas. Un estreno no era un evento formal, por lo que los esmoquin no eran una opción; ¿Pero cómo deberían vestirse? No deberían chocar, ya que sin duda estarían en muchas fotos juntos, pero tampoco debían lucir vestidos a juego. Sherlock había elegido un traje de tres piezas de color azul marino con rayas muy finas estilo _windowpane_ de un blanco que contrastaba con su camisa gris perla y su corbata blanca, mientras que John llevaba un traje gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata color coral. De hecho, era el mismo traje que había usado cuando apareció en el vestuario de Sherlock en su noche de cierre en el teatro. Lo había sacado del armario y lo había tendido sobre la cama, luego alzó la vista para ver a Sherlock observándolo con una sonrisa inusualmente dulce en su rostro. "Mi traje favorito", había dicho.

"Va a haber un montón de gente importante en este estreno", dijo Irene. "Estoy hablando del tipo de personas que normalmente no irían a estrenos de películas en las que no participen. Estará el triple de la prensa y todo el mundo querrá tener la oportunidad de decir como apoyan su coraje y aceptan su relación Y bla, bla, bla, "dijo ella, imitando una boca parloteando con una mano. "Pero incluso los reconocimientos simbólicos de la élite podrían ser importantes para su posición en el negocio".

"Mira, saldrá bien" dijo John. "Apenas has dormido en dos semanas, Irene. No tienes que venir con nosotros. Sally y Harry se nos unirán allá. ¿Por qué no vas a casa? Parecerá extraño si vas con nosotros. No necesitamos una niñera. "

Irene suspiró. "No puedo, John. Yo sólo llegaría a mi casa y me estresaría de todos modos, viendo la transmisión en vivo. Me quedaré atrás; nadie se dará cuenta de que estoy allí."

Estaban acercándose al teatro. Las multitudes empezaban a verse en las calles. Gente animando, interminables banderas de arco iris, pancartas con sus nombres en ellas... y manifestantes. Un montón de manifestantes. "Mierda" murmuró John.

VUELVAN AL CLOSET. MARICONES FUERA DEL CINE. EL SIDA ES LA MALDICIÓN DE DIOS PARA LOS GAYS. LOS SODOMITAS SE QUEMARAN EN EL INFIERNO.

Sherlock extendió su mano y apretó la de John. "Estaremos bien," murmuró.

John asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé" dijo el rubio y volvió la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos de Sherlock.

"Ven aquí" dijo Sherlock. "Déjame sacarlo de mi sistema ahora."

John sonrió y dejó que Sherlock lo acercara. Se besaron durante unos momentos, luego se separaron. Sherlock extendió su mano y enderezó la corbata de John.

"Te ves muy guapo", dijo.

John sonrió. Tú te ves arrebatador.

"¿Pueden calmarse?" les preguntó Irene. "Somos los siguientes. Por favor, díganme que no saldrán del auto con una erección. "

Sherlock se rió. "Tenemos un poco de autocontrol, Irene. "

"Habla por ti mismo," murmuró John. Había tenido que invocar en su mente algunas de sus más potentes memorias anti-erecciones, pero todo estaba bajo control ahora.

Su auto se detuvo hasta el final de la alfombra roja. John tragó saliva, haciendo a un lado su nerviosismo. Esta sería su primera aparición juntos en público desde la proyección. Su primera vez saliendo como pareja. Alguien abrió la puerta del coche; Sherlock le dirigió a John una última mirada y luego salió. John oyó el sonido de los aplausos y el griterío de la gente. Miró a Sherlock saludando, abrochándose la chaqueta y haciéndose a un costado. Entonces John salió, y lo asaltaron los flashes y las caras. Habían más cámaras de las que había visto en una alfombra roja en toda su larga carrera caminando por ellas. Sus fans se aglomeraban detrás de los cercos, todos sosteniendo sus cámaras y teléfonos móviles, muchos con pancartas y letreros de: JOHN + SHERLOCK POR SIEMPRE. TE AMAMOS JOHN + SHERLOCK. IGUALDAD EN LA GRAN PANTALLA. Las banderas de arco iris estaban por todas partes. John saludó, y los aplausos de la multitud estallaron.

Harry apareció al lado de John, sosteniendo un portapapeles. "Autógrafos primero, luego prensa," murmuró en su oído. John se acercó a los cercos, sonriendo, para firmar algunos autógrafos. Las caras emocionadas de los aficionados, el balbuceo de sus voces apresuradas, los chasquidos de sus cámaras y teléfonos, era casi abrumador. Firmó con su nombre, preguntando por el nombre del fan cuando era posible, posando para algunas fotos rápidas con el teléfono móvil, charlando tanto como se podía en tales caóticas circunstancias. Miró a su izquierda y vio que Sherlock hacía lo mismo, a unos diez metros más adelante. Un joven le pidió a John que firmara sus bien definidos bíceps; John se echó a reír y lo hizo mientras los espectadores cercanos aplaudían y silbaban.

" _Entertainment Tonight_ , John," escuchó la voz de Harry en su oído. "Se despidió de los fans y se dejó guiar hasta donde estaba el periodista. Sí, estaba entusiasmado con la película. Sí, Sherlock y él estaban bien. Sí, fue un gran acierto, no era un revolucionario, tuvieron un director fantástico, el guión era increíble, gran oportunidad; John apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que decía, era el mismo discurso que había utilizado en interminables alfombras rojas y entrevistas, con el añadido de que su relación era objeto de atención.

Harry lo guió hasta otro reportero; ni siquiera podía decir con quién estaban. Vio a Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo, al lado del reportero de _E! News_. John hizo una rápida entrevista y se alejó para firmar más autógrafos. Puso su habitual sonrisa ensayada y garabateó su nombre una y otra vez. Las caras se mezclaban todas juntas. Su excitación y adulación eran vigorizantes y agotadoras, una mezcla compleja que sólo podía ser comprendida por los que eran observados por el ojo público.

John alzó la vista hacia la enorme marquesina sobre sus cabezas. El título de la película, su rostro, el rostro de Sherlock. _Primero, fue un guión. Luego fue una oportunidad. Entonces se convirtió en un sueño hecho realidad. Luego fue una profunda experiencia profesional. Y ahora era una película, a punto de ser vista por el público, pero incluso si pasaba sin dejar rastro, le había dado algo más que un sueldo._

Sólo una película. Dos horas de imágenes digitales y sonido. Un baile en el aire de luz y colores que se disiparían hasta detenerse y dejar sólo una pantalla en blanco. La culminación de meses de trabajo de cientos de personas. Sólo una película. Una conceptualización efímera que no podía conocer lo profundo de la gratitud de John, ni podía entender la transformación que había dado en su vida. John Watson era ahora un Antes y Después, y la línea que las separaba era demarcada por una serie de capturas de dos horas. John sólo había tenido dos grandes amores en su vida, esta película era una de ellas mientras había despertado el amor por el otro.

John se alejó del cerco, sus ojos buscando la figura alta de su compañero. _Sherlock. ¿Dónde está Sherlock? No puedo caminar por esta alfombra sin él_. _No lo haré._ Él estaba cruzando la alfombra, terminando una entrevista. John se despidió de los aficionados y se dirigió hacia él, justo en el momento en que Sherlock se alejaba del reportero y lo veía. Se encontraron en el medio. Sherlock le lanzó una mirada interrogante. _¿Qué pasa?_

John solo sonrió. _Nada. Te amo._

Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró a los periodistas, a los fotógrafos, a los aficionados, a los manifestantes, a sus compañeros actores y toda la élite de Hollywood que los rodeaba. Miró a John, una ceja arqueada. _¿Bien? ¿Deberíamos?_

John asintió con la cabeza. _Demonios, sí_.

Se acercaron y se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, y continuaron su camino por la alfombra roja. Los flashes cayeron como supernovas, y los aplausos de la multitud se redoblaron. Hicieron saludos a los aficionados, hablaron con la prensa, saludaron a sus compañeros y no se soltaron.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sherlock entró en la limusina después de John, los dos a duras penas reprimiendo sus risitas. John lo agarró y tiró de él, arrojándolo sobre el asiento y besándolo mientras la puerta de la limusina estaba cerrada. Las manos de Sherlock se clavaron en el culo de John cuando John lo besó, casi con frenética necesidad. Ambos estaban con las emociones descontroladas luego de su viaje improvisado con las manos unidas por la alfombra roja, la cual había sido acogida de forma entusiasta por sus compañeros de _Para un Extraño_. Habían sido felicitados, abrazados y sus manos se habían sacudido más veces de las que podían contar, y ahora todo había pasado. Al menos habría un bar abierto en la fiesta.

"Te apoderaste de esa alfombra roja" gruñó Sherlock, besando el cuello de John.

"No dejes marca," dijo John, retrocediendo. "Todavía tenemos que estar presentables." Besó a Sherlock nuevamente, y por unos minutos fueron sólo labios, lenguas y manos por todas partes. "Tu boca" murmuró John, contra la boca en cuestión, sus palabras dichas entre besos, "Deberían escribirse poemas épicos sobre ella."

"¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntario?" preguntó Sherlock, besando a John y riendo entre sus labios.

"Dios, no. Apesto en poesía. Tendrás que contentarte con mis habilidades besando."

"Acepto" dijo Sherlock, agarrando la nuca de John y acercándolo otra vez. Después de un rato más, inclinó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. "Ya vamos a llegar. "

"Sí que estoy a punto" dijo John con un jadeo.

"No, chico listo, estamos cerca al hotel. "

"Oh." John se apartó, a regañadientes. Se sentó y se arregló la corbata. Sherlock hizo lo mismo, comprobando que su cabello no estuviera demasiado alborotado. "Creo que acabo de descubrir otra ventaja de salir con un hombre", dijo John.

"¿Cuál? Y si vuelves a decir _otra vez_ lo genial que es que podamos compartir calcetines, te pateare.

"No" dijo John, riendo. "Puedo besarte en el asiento trasero de la limusina sin tener que preocuparme de arruinar tu maquillaje, o quitarlo de mi traje."

Sherlock sonrió. "Sí, creo que es una gran ventaja gay. Ahora podremos olvidarnos de las embarazosas marcas de maquillaje luego de besuquearnos. "

La limusina llegó hasta el hotel. Fotógrafos y aficionados estaban alineados a ambos lados de la entrada, pero comparados con la multitud en la alfombra roja, parecían tranquilos y restringidos. Se chequearon el uno al otro rápidamente para asegurarse de que no se veían como si acabaran de tener la lengua del otro en la garganta, y luego salieron. Esta vez, no vacilaron. John tomó la mano de Sherlock justo cuando salía y entraron juntos al hotel, saludando y sonriendo.

La fiesta estaba muy avanzada cuando entraron. Fueron recibidos con una ronda de aplausos al entrar, saludaron a todos con sus manos levantadas, y luego todos regresaron a la fiesta. "¿Bebidas?" preguntó Sherlock.

"Dios, sí. "

"Ya vuelvo" apretó la mano de John y desapareció entre la gente.

"¡John!" dijo una voz familiar, su dueño emergiendo de un grupo cerca del bar.

John sonrió. "¡Paul, Jenny! No sabía que estarían aquí" dijo él, abrazándolos a cada uno.

"No me lo hubiera perdido. La película salió muy bien, ¿no?

"Gracias, muchas gracias. "

"Estuviste increíble", dijo Jenny. Ella parecía decirlo realmente en serio.

John se ruborizo. Todavía se sentía como un colegial cohibido a su alrededor. "Fue un papel muy duro, pero del tipo bueno, ¿sabes?"

"Y tú ganaste algo más que una referencia en tu currículum" dijo Paul, guiñando un ojo."

John se rió. "Mucho. Parece que también conseguí a un gran actor, alto y malhumorado por el camino. No sé qué hacer con él, simplemente me siguió a casa. "

"Hablando del diablo" dijo Paul, cuando Sherlock reapareció junto con una copa de vino tinto y un ginebra con gin tonic.

"Sherlock, no creo que conozcas a Paul y Jenny," dijo John, tomando su ginebra con gin tonic.

"De hecho no", dijo Sherlock, estrechando la mano de Paul y luego la de Jenny.

"Gusto en conocerte" dijo Paul. "Asombrosa actuación en la película."

"Gracias. Mi co-estrella fue deslumbrante, pero logre resaltar un poco." Se rieron, y John comenzó a relajarse. Se alegró de tener la oportunidad de charlar con Paul y Jenny, especialmente para que conocieran a Sherlock. Eran amigos en los que confiaba y su presencia era muy bienvenida en ese lugar, donde incluso las felicitaciones de la gente tenía que ser examinadas para buscar motivos ocultos. Después de un rato, Sherlock se excusó para hablar con un amigo de RADA. Jenny lo observó irse y luego se volvió hacia John. "Parece encantador, John."

"Oh, no se dejen engañar. Está comportándose lo mejor que puede esta noche. "

"Uno oye tantas cosas sobre él. No parece un hombre que tan... difícil."

"Puede llegar a serlo. Especialmente con el trabajo. Pero puedo manejarlo."

"Te ves muy feliz", dijo Jenny.

John suspiró. "Lo soy. Dios, suena cursi, como algo de mis películas, pero nunca supe que podría llegar a ser tan feliz."

"Bueno, amigo, tenemos que marcharnos" dijo Paul. "Dile adiós de mi parte a tu mejor mitad."

"Lo haré," dijo John, besando a Jenny y abrazando a Paul. "Pero… ¿Paul? "

"¿Si?"

John sonrió. "Yo soy la mejor mitad."

Ambos se rieron y se fueron. John miró alrededor, pero no encontró a Sherlock. Se dirigió al buffet con la intención de atacar la mesa de los aperitivos, pero Jim Schamus lo detuvo a medio camino. "John, me alegra poder atraparte. "

"Jim, hola. Pensé que todo iba bien esta noche."

"Va bien. Las preventas de los boletos lucen muy prometedoras ", dijo Jim. "Las críticas son estelares."

"¿Estoy perdonado por haberme enamorado de mi co-estrella y protagonizar los noticieros?"

Jim le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. "Háblame después de que salgan las nominaciones".

"¿A quién vas a apoyar?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nominación versus apoyo. Eso podría darle una vuelta a todo esto. "

Jim hizo girar el hielo en su copa. "Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante, John. Pero pensamos diferente. "

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estaremos apoyando la nominación de ambos."

John parpadeó. "No hablas en serio."

"Estoy hablando muy en serio. "

"Pero eso dividirá la votación y ninguno de nosotros lograra ser nominado".

"De acuerdo a nuestra investigación, ambos tienen una excelente oportunidad de ser nominados".

"Entonces dividiremos la votación y ninguno de nosotros ganará".

"Pero si ambos están en la lista...".

Por fin la luz vino a él. "Ya veo. Eso les convendría más, ¿es eso? ¿John contra Sherlock? ¿La casa dividida? Oh, todo el melodrama y las portadas en revistas. "

"Sería una gran prensa."

"Muy inteligente, Jim. "

Él suspiró. "No todo es una estrategia. Realmente creo que los dos merecen la nominación. Ambos hicieron los papeles principales, y ambos los realizaron de forma brillante. Confió en que uno de los dos ganará."

"Es demasiado pronto para hacer predicciones".

"Sin embargo, no es demasiado pronto para hacer planes." Jim sonrió. "John, espero que tú y Sherlock sepan que, pase lo que pase, personalmente, estoy muy feliz por ustedes."

"Gracias. Todo el mundo está diciendo eso. Si esa felicidad se transformara en contratos estaríamos tranquilos. "

"Te contrataría de nuevo. En un instante."

"Para interpretar un personaje que no sea un hombre gay, quiero decir."

Jim rió entre dientes. "¿Qué tal un asesino en serie? "

"Oh sí. El siguiente paso lógico ", dijo John, riendo.

Sherlock se acercó a su lado, deslizando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de John. "Buenas noches, Jim" dijo.

"Sherlock. Ha sido una buena noche hasta ahora."

"Hola, cariño" dijo John, sintiéndose flotar. Besando la mejilla de Sherlock.

Sherlock arqueó una ceja. "¿Cuántos ginebras con gin tonic has tomado?

"Este sigue siendo el primero. Suficiente para estar al borde. "

"Bueno, esto podría ayudarte. Acabo de tener una charla encantadora con Spielberg. Mostro... su apoyo.

Jim suspiró. "Sí, lo hará, en público. Mucha gente lo hará. Tanto como desearía que el foco de la atención este en la película por sí misma, pero nuestra taquilla se beneficiará con toda esta atención. Pero me preocupa su futuro en el negocio."

John suspiró. "Es una fiesta. Vamos a dejar de lado las maniobras políticas y a tratar de divertirnos.

Sherlock hizo una mueca. "Supongo que somos la atracción principal, y por lo tanto esperan que... nos mezclemos con la gente. " Se estremeció un poco.

John le dio una mirada. "Y lo has hecho muy bien. "

"La banalidad de estas pequeñas charla con Hollywood está acabando rápidamente con mi idea de defender la promesa que te hice sobre comportarme."

"Sobrevivirás. " Tomó la mano de Sherlock y se despidió de Jim, luego se alejaron del bar y se dirigieron hacia el mar de personas.

Durante la siguiente hora, se mezclaron, charlaron y fueron felicitados por mucha gente a la que John apenas conocía. Estaba empezando a anhelar la compañía de alguien a quien realmente apreciara cuando vio una cara familiar acercándose a través de la multitud. "¡John!"

Se encontró con Rachel a medio camino, abrazándola con fuerza. "Ahí está usted, pilluela" dijo, sonriendo. "Me preguntaba dónde estabas metido, no te vi salir de la _premiere_."

"Oh, tuvimos que pasar por la oficina de mi agente" dijo ella, agitando una mano impaciente. "Siento mucho llegar tarde. Oh, John, yo..." se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco.

John asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. "Ella lo abrazó de nuevo. "Mi vida a estado un poco agitada desde que te vi por última vez."

Ella rió. "¡Yo diría que eso es un eufemismo! John, ¿Conoces a Daniel? ", dijo, señalando a su nuevo marido, quien esperaba pacientemente a su lado.

"No, no nos hemos conocido", dijo John, estrechando su mano, tratando de mantener una mirada digna en su rostro mientras en su mente lo único que podía pensar era _oh dios oh dios es el maldito James Bond y querido dios, es jodidamente hermoso_.

"Es un placer conocerte, John", dijo Daniel. "He escuchado mucho sobre ti."

"Bueno, yo no escuche mucho de ti" contestó John, lanzándole una mirada a Rachel. "¡Hubiera sido agradable al menos recibir un correo avisando que te ibas a casar!"

"Lo sé, lo sé", dijo, dando palmaditas con su mano a John. "Queríamos ser rápidos y discretos al respecto."

"Seguro que si. Espera, debes conocer a... oh, ¿dónde diablos está? " dijo John mirando a su alrededor, luego dio unos pasos y finalmente vio a Sherlock hablando con un hombre cuyo nombre John no podía recordar, un espécimen de veinticinco años que John había visto en uno de esos 'Top 30 de menos de 30' uno de esos artículos sobre actores emergentes. Sherlock estaba hablando sobre algo, pero el otro hombre... Dios, no podría haber sido más obvio si se hubiera agachado y ofrecido el culo. John se acercó y tiró de la manga de Sherlock. "Sherlock, ven a conocer a Rachel y Daniel."

"Oh, sí, por supuesto." Se apartó de su compañero de conversación sin decir una palabra. El joven estaba mirando a Sherlock alejarse sin despagar la vista de su culo; John le lanzó una mirada severa mientras conducía a Sherlock.

John llevo a Sherlock de vuelta a donde Rachel e hizo las presentaciones. Sherlock sonrió y estrechó las manos de ambos, luego hablaron más sobre la película. "Escucha, realmente admiro lo que hicieron", dijo Daniel. "Ya era hora. "

"No nos propusimos ser los pioneros", dijo John.

"Y ahora miramos alrededor y nos preguntamos si todavía tenemos carreras", agregó Sherlock.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy preocupada por eso. Las carreras de muchos se han hundido por menos que eso. "

"Y, sin embargo, Tom Cruise puede hacer las tonterías más grandes que puedas imaginar y aun tener su carrera", dijo Sherlock.

Daniel hizo un ruido irritado. "Bueno, es Cruise, ¿no? Y yo no apostaría por su longevidad en el negocio. Escucho a muchos decir que apesta. "

"Espero que no oigas lo mismo de nosotros", dijo John.

"Acabamos de llegar de Londres", dijo Rachel. "Muchas personas esperan que regresen a casa".

"Podría hacerlo" respondió Sherlock. "De cualquier forma pensábamos pasar algún tiempo en Sussex luego de los estrenos. Supongo que lo que hagamos después dependerá de lo que surja. "Quizá este en el teatro el próximo verano. "

"Y si se te complica, solo tendríamos que volver a hacer equipo en otra comedia romántica, John" Rachel dijo, sonriendo. "Nos lo han preguntado cientos de veces. "

"Fantástico. Seremos los nuevos Meg y Tom."

Se rieron y la conversación fluyó con facilidad. Daniel parecía un hombre agradable. Él y Rachel estaban muy juntos, y John se preguntó si él y Sherlock tendrían el mismo resplandor. Mientras estaban charlando, el brazo de Sherlock se colocó alrededor de la cintura de John, y su pulgar hizo pequeños círculos en su espalda, y John se inclinó hacia él un poco. En un momento, mientras Sherlock y Daniel hablaban con entusiasmo sobre Frankenheimer, John captó los ojos de Rachel observándolo. Ella lo miró de vuelta, y después a Sherlock, luego le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y conocedora. John le devolvió la sonrisa.

Eventualmente, Rachel y Daniel se despidieron entre apretones de manos y besos y promesas sobre reunirse pronto. "Es encantadora" comentó Sherlock.

"Lo es. Hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos muy cercanos. Supongo que todavía queda algo. "

"Hmm. Lo tendré en mente."

John tomó la mano de Sherlock. "Ven."

"¿Adónde? "

"Ven conmigo." John lo condujo por un pasillo desierto en el vestíbulo, buscando un lugar privado. Encontró una habitación para los abrigos sin usar y se metió dentro, tirando de Sherlock y cerrando la puerta. "Muy bien, su majestad. ¿Quién era el chico bonito? "

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "¿De quién hablas?"

"Ese muchacho idiota con el que estabas hablando antes de que te trajera para conocer a Rachel. "

"Uno de esos veinte chavales que se imaginan como el siguiente Brad Pitt. No tengo idea de quién era."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estaban hablando?

"Dijo que me había visto en Closer y quería preguntarme sobre mi actuación."

"Ese tarado probablemente nunca ha pisado Londres en toda su vida. Sherlock, estaba tratando de atraerte."

Sherlock parpadeó. "Sí, por supuesto que lo estaba. ¿Tengo que realizar algún tipo de acción preventiva? " Sherlock arqueó una ceja. "John. Por favor, dime que no son celos."

John alzó la barbilla. "¿Por qué demonios lo estaría?"

"Lo estás", dijo Sherlock, con una sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente sobre su rostro. "Estás celoso."

"¿No lo estarías también? ¿Si me encontraras hablando con un joven cabrón?

"Lo dice el hombre que hasta hace cinco minutos, estaba desnudando con la mente a Daniel Craig ante mis propios ojos."

"¡Eso es diferente! ¡Y no lo estaba haciendo!

"Oh, pero lo estabas. Por lo menos yo no mostraba ningún interés por ese joven cabrón, como tú lo llamaste. Cualquier interés sexual que tenga en mí no es asunto mío. Y no te pongas así, yo no te culpo por derretirte por el señor Craig. Después de todo, es sólo un _crush_ de quinceañera. Pero honestamente, John. No puedes pensar en serio que tendría algún interés en un mocoso así."

John se cruzó de brazos. "No. Supongo que no."

Sherlock se acercó. "Supones que no, ¿eh?" bajó la cabeza y miró a John intensamente. "Sabes que eres el único hombre para mí, ¿no?"

John se estremeció un poco por el tono grave de su voz. Las cosas que podía hacer con ese instrumento a veces bordeaban lo indecente. "Sí, lo sé."

"Bueno. En ese caso, creo que iré por allí y encontraré a ese joven y le pediré que se siga insinuando un poco más."

Los ojos de John se abrieron de par en par. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque acabo de recordar que la última vez que estuviste celoso, conseguí sexo salvaje. Así que me conviene causarte un poco de celos de vez en cuando." Deslizó un dedo bajo la solapa de John, su voz grave como la de un león al acecho. "Podría beneficiarme de las consecuencias."

John lo miró con la mandíbula apretada. "Sigue así, Holmes, y recibirás las consecuencias en este armario".

Sherlock sonrió. "Confío en que mi punto fue aclarado. Se inclinó y besó a John, fuerte y rápido. "Será mejor que volvamos."

"Espera un momento. Sherlock... bueno, estaba un poco celoso, pero esto es serio. Tienes que ser más cuidadoso. Ninguno de nosotros puede ser visto coqueteando con otras personas, o aceptando un coqueteo. Acabamos de salir del armario, no podemos dejar que se empiecen rumores sobre 'problemas en el paraíso'. Ya sabes como esos entrometidos están al acecho de cada uno de nuestros movimientos, buscando signos de discordia para escribir en sus reportajes que estamos en una crisis de pareja."

"Eso es absurdo. No estamos en ninguna crisis de pareja."

"Por supuesto que no. Pero para ellos es motivo suficiente con fotografiar a un chico que te mira con adoración."

Sherlock asintió. "De acuerdo, veo tu punto. Dios, pero es fastidioso."

"Lo sé. Su acoso bajara con el tiempo. O eso espero" añadió lo último casi en un murmullo. Sherlock abrió la puerta del cuarto y fueron por el vestíbulo hasta regresar a la fiesta."

"Estoy listo para otra bebida", dijo Sherlock. "¿Tú?"

"No por ahora, pero gracias." Sherlock desapareció entre la multitud. John se quedó un momento más bajo la sombra del pasillo, sin llamar la atención desde donde estaba.

"Todo es falso, ¿sabes? "

John se volvió, sorprendido. El joven que había estado charlando con Sherlock estaba justo a su lado. "¿Disculpa?"

"Todo esto. Las felicitaciones, el apoyo. Desaparecerá en cuanto quieras conseguir un trabajo. Todos son tan servicias, porque nadie quiere quedar como un intolerante anticuado. Pero no oyes lo que dicen a puerta cerrada."

"Oh, y supongo que estás al tanto de todas esas conversaciones secretas" dijo John.

"Mi novio es asistente de dirección; oye cosas. El hombre tomó el resto de su bebida. "Seis meses. Eso es lo que va a demorar. Es el tiempo que la gente se siente obligada a mostrar su apoyo para no parecer homofóbica. Seis meses hasta que el tiempo pase y puedan empezar a evitarte como la plaga. Podría durar un año si la película gana un Oscar, o si alguno de ustedes lo hace. Si, la gente que se dedica al arte en serio podría quedarse a tu lado, pero no puedes vivir en ese tren para siempre. No hay forma de que algún norteamericano con esteroides vea una película protagonizada por un tipo que sabe que es marica. Así que sólo habrá películas Shakesperianas que nadie ve. Un bajón en los números de los cheques a los que estás acostumbrado. Espero que su culo valga la pena."

John apretó los dientes. Irene lo mataría si golpeaba a alguien en la fiesta del estreno. "Ciertamente parecías estar apreciándolo antes."

El hombre suspiró, y siguió como si John no hubiera hablado. "Tú eres el que tiene que ser realista aquí. Él ha pasado su vida sobre una torre de marfil, la feliz tierra de las películas indie y el cine de culto donde se puede ser alternativo y nadie se preocupa. Pero tú y yo trabajamos en el mundo real. Conocemos los números.

John se volvió y lo miró. "Quédate lejos de Sherlock, ¿Lo captas? No sé quién te crees que eres, pero no le vuelvas a hablar.

El hombre sonrió, una sonrisa triste y resignada. "No te preocupes, no lo intentaría. Es lindo, no pude resistir la oportunidad de hablar con él. Los dos parecen estar bien juntos, y yo respeto eso. Es sólo que... me gustaría que la gente no tuviera que fingir tanto en este negocio." El hombre empezó a alejarse, pero se volvió. "Oh, por cierto, gracias por nada. Ahora que ustedes destaparon el pastel, mi novio quiere que salgamos también." Él negó con la cabeza, luego se volvió y se fue.

John permaneció allí un momento, aturdido. Se encogió de hombros y volvió al salón. Vio a Sherlock sentado en un sillón, hablando en una esquina con... Dios mío, ¿era Ron Howard? John se acercó y ambos lo miraron. "Oh, John, bueno" dijo Sherlock, tomando su mano y tirando de él para sentarlo a su lado. "Conoces a…"

"Sí, Ron y yo tuvimos un par de reuniones cuando lanzó Ángeles y Demonios" dijo John, estrechando la mano del director. "Qué bueno verte."

Del mismo modo, John. Estoy rompiendo un poco las reglas, queriendo hablar contigo de esto antes de tener la autorización oficial", dijo Ron, acercándose un poco más. "Pero estaba a punto de decirle a Sherlock que Brian y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto en el que espero estés interesado."

"¿Qué clase de proyecto?" preguntó Sherlock.

"Una miniserie de HBO. De seis horas en total, tres episodios de dos horas. Estamos listos para comenzar la pre-producción y el casting; sólo estamos esperando la luz verde del área de finanzas de HBO". Vaciló. "Es algo un poco diferente a lo que solemos hacer, pero estamos muy emocionados por ello. Tu nombre está muy alto en una lista muy corta para el papel principal."

"No nos mantengas en suspenso, Ron" dijo Sherlock.

"Se trata de la vida de Nikola Tesla. Es muy interesante, la historia prácticamente se escribe sola."

John casi podía sentir a Sherlock vibrar. Tenía un gran interés por la ciencia, e interpretar una famosa figura científica era uno de sus sueños. Ser Tesla sería sólo la guinda del pastel. "¿Hay un guión?" preguntó Sherlock, con su voz admirablemente uniforme, sin dejar ver por ningún lado lo que John sabía quería hacer, que era salir gritando "¿Dónde puedo firmar?"

"El guión todavía está en proceso. Bill Broyles lo está escribiendo junto con Simon Singh, que es un periodista científico realmente fantástico."

Sherlock miró a John. "¿Cuándo quieres grabar?", preguntó.

"Nos encantaría comenzar el próximo otoño y sacarlo al aire en el verano del 2013".

"Tienes, bueno... Sherlock vaciló. "¿HBO sabe que me quieres para este papel?"

Ron sonrió. "Si estás preocupado por tu comerciabilidad, no te preocupes por eso. Ayuda que Tesla fuera célibe toda su vida, así que... bueno... "

"No hay un interés amoroso", dijo Sherlock.

"Debes correr riesgos en estos días", dijo Ron. "Quiero decir, no soy tu agente o algo así, pero creo que esta sería una buena manera de te quedes en el mercado. Esto podría ser material para el Emmy, y te daría una buena imagen."

John apretó la mano de Sherlock. Sherlock asintió, retrocediendo en su entusiasmo. "Bueno, Ron, es difícil hablar en serio sin un guión, pero estoy muy interesado."

Ron sonrió. "Bueno. Le enviaré algunas páginas a tu agente, ¿de acuerdo? Él se levantó. Sherlock y John hicieron lo mismo. "Solo quería que lo tuvieras en mente."

"Sólo por curiosidad" dijo Sherlock, "¿A quién tienes en mente para interpretar a Edison? En cualquier biografía sobre Tesla, él sería casi un villano."

"Lo sé," dijo Ron, sonriendo con alegría. "Estamos contando con eso. Seguro que daría de qué hablar a la gente. Nada es oficial, pero esperamos contar con Liev Schreiber. "

Sherlock se rió. "No me hagas querer demasiado este trabajo, Ron."

Ron sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que puedas quererlo más de lo que te queremos a ti. Piénsalo, lee el guión. Estaré en contacto con tu agente. " Luego se despidió. "Tengo que irme. Chicos, miren... esta película me sacó los calcetines. Realmente es un gran trabajo."

"Gracias" dijo John. "Sigue por ahí repartiendo proyectos de ensueño, avísame si también tienes alguno para mí".

Ron se rió. "Lo haré. Es bueno verte." Todos se dieron la mano y Ron se fue.

Sherlock se volvió lentamente hacia John, la cabeza hacia abajo, sus manos se acercaron hasta sujetar los antebrazos de John. "John" susurró.

"Lo sé."

"John."

"Lo sé."

"¿Esto acaba de suceder?"

"Paso. Estuve aquí."

Sherlock levantó el mentón y se encontró con los ojos de John. "Nikola Tesla, John. Tesla."

John se rió de su mirada fanática "No te emociones demasiado, aún no es oficial."

"Están pensando en el casting y escribiendo el guión, no irían tan lejos si no fueran serios. John, Dios mío..." Sacudió la cabeza.

Sherlock luchaba constantemente contra el aburrimiento y siempre estaba en búsqueda de un trabajo que lo emocionara; cuando ese trabajo aparecía, podía lucir un entusiasmo casi infantil. Para John, que sólo quería verlo feliz, era… Dios, John sólo quería besarlo. No veía fotógrafos cerca, pero eran los que no veía de los que tenía que preocuparse.

Se le ahorró la decisión de besarlo cuando Sally apareció de la nada. "Los dos necesitan hacer algunas cosas antes de poder irse", dijo, sin preámbulos. "Necesitan pasar un poco de tiempo con Ang, Molly y los otros miembros del elenco, los fotógrafos necesitan algunas tomas, y tengo una lista completa de personas aquí que quieren felicitarte."

John asintió "¿A qué hora saldrá nuestro vuelo mañana?"

Sally hizo una mueca. "A las ocho de la mañana. Traté de conseguir uno más tarde, pero quieren que estén en Nueva York a tiempo para una conferencia de prensa."

El buen humor de Sherlock desapareció. "Entrevistas, John. Las entrevistas acabaran conmigo, lo juro."

"Es sólo una semana," dijo John, agarrando su mano. "Una semana más y luego seremos tú y yo, Sussex y Navidad. Sin agentes, ni papeles, ni prensa, ni relaciones públicas."

"Sigue hablando. Tal vez necesite componer algún tipo de mantra para recitar para cuando estemos en nuestro centésimo aeropuerto en cuatro días."

Sally sonrió. "Voy a hacer que los Findley preparen la casa para los dos. Oh, y Sherlock, no olvides llamar a Mycroft."

"¿Cómo podría? El bastardo me escribe una vez al día."

"¿Finalmente podre conocer a tu hermano?" preguntó John. "¿Y tu mamá? "

"Posiblemente, si sufrir en agonía es tu idea de diversión vacacional."

"No pueden ser tan malos."

"Pueden, y lo son, y también están bastante bien con eso".

"Voy a imaginarte a ti y a mí delante de esa gran chimenea toda la semana que viene" dijo John.

Sherlock lo miró, una verdadera sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Hmm. Sí, yo también podría hacer eso. Dime, ¿qué llevamos puesto mientras estamos frente al fuego?"

Sally puso los ojos en blanco. John la ignoró y apretó los dedos de Sherlock. "Creo que puede deducir eso tú solo si pones a trabajar esos poderes deductivos tuyos."

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, suspirando. "Sally, empezamos con tu lista, ¿Está bien? Mi deseo de besar a este hombre está ganando fuerza rápidamente ante mi deseo de preservar el decoro y la discreción pública, y si seguimos aquí todo eso se ira al demonio, y entonces todos mis problemas terminaran, porque Irene me matará."

.

.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Notas Clave:**

1\. Just Jared es un sitio web de chismes; es un sitio web de cultura pop centrado en la temática gay.

2\. Paul y Jenny son Paul Bettany y Jennifer Connelly, haciendo su reaparición desde los primeros capítulos.

3\. Rachel es Rachel Weisz, co-estrella de John en Rewind, que fue la exitosa y con muy buenas críticas, comedia romántica con la que John consiguió empezar en el género. Weisz protagonizo algunos titulares a principios del verano con la noticia de que se había casado con Daniel Craig, casi en secreto.

4\. El chico guapo que conversa con Sherlock no es nadie en particular.

5\. Ron Howard hizo referencia a "Brian", quien es Brian Grazer, su socio productor. Howard y Grazer son cofundadores de Imagine Entertainment.

6\. Sherlock y Daniel se unen por su amor por el director John Frankenheimer, quien dirigió The Manchurian Candidate y Seven Days en mayo y que es conocido por sus thrillers psicológicos y políticos.

7\. Bill Broyles es un guionista conocido por sus guiones históricos/militares; escribió Apollo 13, Cast Away, y Salvar al soldado Ryan. Simon Singh es un escritor científico cuyos libros, entre ellos el Enigma de Fermat y The Big Bang, recomiendo a los lectores con interés en la ciencia.

8\. La conversación de John con Jim sobre las nominaciones al Oscar refleja la verdadera sabiduría convencional; en realidad es poco probable que tanto John como Sherlock sean considerados para mejor actor principal. Son los cineastas quienes deciden quién va a ser presentado y en qué categoría, no los actores, por lo que esta decisión no depende de John y Sherlock. Esto ocurrió en Brokeback Mountain, lo que llevó a la extraña situación de Jake Gyllenhaal siendo nominado como actor de reparto ¡A pesar de tener más líneas de diálogo en toda la película! Pero bueno, este es un fanfic, así que dejen a un lado su incredulidad.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

**Notas de la traductora:**

(1) y (2) Son comentarios de foros, así que no están perfectamente redactados a propósito.

Lo curioso es que he terminado de traducir esto porque me he cortado el dedo y al parecer manchar tus papeles con sangre me inhabilita para trabajar, malditas heridas escandalosas. Pero parece que para el vicio no hay problema, mañana esto dolerá más y me arrepentiré pero en fin. ¿Alguien quiere llegar a la parte en que vuelven a Sussex?

Debo admitir que estoy un poco volada con esta traducción, y es que estoy escribiendo un fic propio que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, y es más fácil escribir una historia nueva que traducir desde el celular, quién sabe si lo llegare a publicar, pero a veces uno tiene la necesidad de escribir lo que se te pase por la mente.

Por otro lado, estaré por España el mes que viene, ¿Recomendaciones de sitios dónde almorzar :D? Información turística hay mucha, pero siempre desconfió de las recomendaciones de restaurantes, sólo se muestran los más caros y la vida me ha enseñado que muchos no tienen nada de especial. Apreciaría mucho su ayuda, ¡Sé que están ahí lectores!

También estoy buscando recomendaciones de fics de Yuri on Ice (Victuuri u Otayuri) y Shingeky no Kyojin (Riren sobre todo) ¡Necesito leer más!

Un saludo a todos los que siguen esta traducción a pesar de las demoras, no se olviden, ¡Denle click al botoncito y dejen sus comentarios! ¡Besos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Título Original :**  Performance In a Leading Role

**Autora :**  Mad_Lori

**Disclaimer:**  Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una  **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

**Advertencias:**  Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

  
**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

 

.

Sherlock miró su celular como si este lo dañara personalmente. John estaba subiendo sus maletas al dormitorio, así que Sherlock decidió tomarse un momento a solas para hacer la llamada que tanto estaba temiendo. Exhalo pesadamente y a regañadientes marcó el número.

"¿Llegaste bien?" dijo la calmada voz al otro lado de la línea, sin necesidad de un saludo superficial.

"Estoy seguro que ya lo sabes."

"Espero que hayas tenido un viaje agradable."

"No lo tuvimos, como también sabrás." Sherlock suspiró. "Después de lo que paso en Sydney, estamos contentos de alejarnos del mundo."

"El incidente está siendo investigado".

"¿Por ti?"

"Naturalmente. La inteligencia del departamento policial de Sydney no es digna de mención" Mycroft hizo una pausa. "¿Cómo está John?"

"Está molesto. Se pone tan optimista cuando está molesto. Es como tratar de razonar con un tanque Sherman. El trayecto hasta aquí fue tenso.

"Seguramente él no te culpa."

"No sé a quién debería culpar si no es a mí."

"El arrepentimiento no te sienta bien, mi querido hermano."

"Oh, cállate, ¿quieres?

"Hazme saber cuándo sea un buen momento para hacerte una visita."

"¿Estás libre la semana de nunca?"

"No seas molesto. Seguramente no has olvidado la  _petición_  que me hiciste. Todo el papeleo está en orden."

Sherlock cerró los ojos. "¿No puedes enviarlo por correo? ¿Con un mensajero? ¿Tengo que verte?"

"Me lastimas profundamente. Estoy muy ansioso por conocer a tu joven."

"Deja de hablar como un Victoriano anticuado, Mycroft. No es mi "joven", es cuatro años mayor que yo. En todo caso es mi compañero, si le tengo que poner un nombre para referirme a él en este lenguaje inglés tan poco imaginativo".

"Pasare mañana."

Sherlock apretó los dientes. "Si ya lo habías planeado, ¿por qué te molestaste en preguntar?"

"¿Cuándo vendrán tú y John al norte?"

"No tengo entendido que iremos."

"No puedes pretender quedarte un mes en Sussex y de alguna manera evitar ir de visita. Mami tendrá que decir.

"Tengo la intención de 'alguna manera' evitar una visita a través de un astuto plan para no visitar."

Oyó a Mycroft suspirar. "Lo discutiremos luego. Te veo mañana."

Sherlock colgó. Miró por la ventana hacia el jardín, esperando que llegara algo de esa serenidad que habían venido a buscar, pero que hasta ahora los evitaba. Colgó su abrigo en el vestíbulo y sacó su laptop; estaba a punto de ahondar en su angustiosamente larga cola de correos pendientes cuando se dio cuenta de que no había visto a John en bastante tiempo. Se dirigió al pie de la escalera. "¿John?" No hubo respuesta. Subió las escaleras.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, y cuando llegó al umbral no pudo evitar sonreír. John estaba tirado boca abajo en la cama y con la cara totalmente hundida sobre el colchón, profundamente dormido.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza.  _Ahí van mis esperanzas de celebrar nuestra llegada con una sesión de sexo de bienvenida_. Se sentó en la cama a su lado. "John." Sacudió un poco su hombro. John bostezo y alzó la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Me dormí?

"Bueno, ya no. ¿O prefieres tomar una siesta?"

"Mmm no." Se levantó y se sentó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano. "Me gustaría comer algo primero." Se dio la vuelta y balanceó sus piernas sobre su lado de la cama. No se levantó, pero se quedó sentado allí, con los hombros rígidos de la tensión.

Sherlock suspiró. "John, se supone que debemos relajarnos. Vinimos aquí para escapar."

"No podemos escapar. Siempre estará con nosotros, así que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a eso." Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Sherlock lo observó marcharse; estaba seguro de que había algo que podía decir que lo mejoraría todo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. John vaciló, luego se volvió. "Mira, yo..." Se pasó una mano por el cabello. "No puedo hablar de esto ahora. No quiero pensar en eso. Sólo quiero hacer algo de cenar y relajarme. Todo se siente demasiado cerca, como si estuviera arrastrándome por todos lados.

"Muy bien" dijo Sherlock, mirando sus manos.

"¿Sherlock?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Mírame."

Sherlock levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de John. "¿Qué?"

Vio que la mente de John empezaba a formar palabras, quizás palabras tranquilizadoras. Tal vez palabras para reafirmar que amaba a Sherlock, que nunca lo dejaría, sin importar lo feo que fuera, no importaba lo que pasara. Pero entonces la cara de John se hundió un poco. "¿Quieres un poco de té?"

"Sí por favor. Yo voy a... acomodar por aquí."

John asintió y bajó las escaleras. Sherlock se sentó por un momento, maravillado por la velocidad en que las cosas podían pasar de fantásticas a jodidas. Se levantó y abrió sus maletas llenas de ropa nueva, algunas con las etiquetas todavía puestas. Casi nada había podido salvarse de su habitación de hotel en Sydney. Los intrusos habían usado cuchillos y tijeras y destruido casi todo lo que poseían. Sherlock recordó estar de pie en medio del desorden, sosteniendo el desgarrado traje gris de John, el favorito de Sherlock. Pensó en John llevando ese traje en el camerino de Sherlock, la anticipación y los nervios en la cara de John y luego su primer beso.

Era ridículo llorar por la pérdida de una prenda, pero lo hizo. Más que lamentarse por el traje gris de John, lamentaba la pérdida de su equilibrio. Habían estado en una burbuja, una pequeña burbuja segura donde todo estaría bien. Los locutores de radio podían ponerles sobrenombres y los manifestantes podían llevar pancartas con mensajes hirientes, pero nada  _realmente_  malo sucedería. Sus carreras podrían ser más difíciles de manejar, pero en realidad no se quedarían sin trabajo. Algunas personas podrían decir y escribir cosas malas, y algunos podrían dejar de ir a ver sus películas, pero nadie realmente los odiaría. Esa burbuja segura había explotado. Lo había visto en la expresión de John cuando había visto las ventanas de su habitación en el hotel garabateadas con pintura en aerosol.

Sherlock puso las maletas vacías en el armario y bajó las escaleras. La tetera estaba sobre la encimera, y John estaba en la sala de estar, mirando alrededor. "Tus cuidadores realmente pensaron en todo, ¿no?" dijo, sonriendo un poco.

"Cierto. No están acostumbrados a tener una semana entera de anticipación a mi llegada. Parece que la usaron bien. "Los Findley, la pareja local que mantenía la propiedad, habían decorado la casa para navidad. Coronas con lazos, guirnaldas y luces blancas adornaban el exterior, y dentro de la casa había ramas de pino, cintas y adornos de centro de muy buen gusto por todas partes. Las antiguas figuritas de navidad de su padre estaban en la repisa de la chimenea, y las estrellas de cristal colgaban de las ventanas junto con velas eléctricas ajustadas a un temporizador. Todo era muy festivo. "La señora Findley siempre está detrás de mí para que la deje redecorar. Me imagino que ella vio esto como su oportunidad de poner su marca en el lugar aunque fuera de manera temporal.

"Fue muy lindo de su parte. No he tenido una apropiada navidad en años. Esto es como sacado de una revista. O de una de esas películas de Bing Crosby. John volteo a mirarlo, luego levantó los hombros y se acercó. "Sherlock, escucha…"

"John, no hace falta que digas nada."

"Si hace falta. Sé que las cosas se fueron un poco a pique luego de lo de Sydney. Me sentó mal, y sé que a ti también te afecto." John extendió su mano y agarró la de Sherlock. "Te conozco. Sé que estás pensando en cómo en cualquier momento voy a decidir que no mereces la pena. " Sherlock se removió un poco, no queriendo confirmar ni negar. "Mi temperamento es una advertencia. No debí haberlo sacado frente ti. Nada de esto es culpa tuya."

"Lo es. Si no estuvieras conmigo... "

"Si no estuvieras conmigo, yo..." Sacudió la cabeza. "Ojalá fuera un escritor, así podría pensar en alguna manera profunda de terminar con esa frase, pero no puedo. Si no estuviera contigo, estaría triste, solo y medio muerto sin darme cuenta. Si no estuviera contigo, yo... bueno, no te tendría." Levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Sherlock. "Te amo. Mucho."

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. "Me asombras, John. "

"Lo que pasó en Sydney puede volver a suceder. Si pasa, probablemente botare algunas lágrimas, tirare cosas y maldeciré mucho. Sé que eso no te gusta."

"No me gusta verte tan angustiado, y así de... irracional."

"La angustia será inevitable, especialmente con la vida que llevamos. Los dos tendremos que aceptarlo. Besó los labios de Sherlock. "Vamos. El té está listo."

Entraron en la cocina y se sentaron en la isla cada uno con su té. "Podrás recibir uno de tus deseos navideños antes de lo que pensabas", dijo Sherlock. "Mi hermano vendrá aquí mañana."

"¡Oh, que encantador!"

"No te emociones demasiado, es un gran imbécil. Pero está muy interesado en conocerte, así que se presentara con sus mejores modales. Estoy seguro de que prefiere no ser echado de la casa. "

"También es su casa. No me atrevería."

"Creo que no hay mucho de lo que no te atreverías. Intentará convencernos de ir al norte a visitar la casa familiar, para que conozcas a nuestra madre."

"¿No íbamos a hacer eso de todos modos?"

"Sí, pero él no lo sabe. Disfruto observarlo mientras intenta intimidarme hasta que me doblegue. Sólo es un juego, y debo intentar sacar el máximo provecho a su costa."

"Hablado como un verdadero hermano menor. Yo soy uno y tengo uno, así que simpatizo contigo. "

Sherlock miró hacia su té. "Hablando de eso, yo..." Hizo una pausa y aclaró su garganta. "Creo que sería prudente si no te acompañara hasta Hampstead."

John bajó la taza y puso su cara 'ni siquiera empieces con eso'. "Oh no. No vamos a repetir esa charla de nuevo. Decidimos que vendrías conmigo."

"Eso fue antes de Sydney."

"Sydney no cambia nada."

"Me temo que sí. Tus padres ya me ven como un desviado que sedujo a su hijo a una vida de depravación y perversión. Ahora tienen evidencia tangible de que la vida que compartimos está llena de peligros y es digna de ser ridiculizada."

"No me importa un culo de rata lo que piensan. Vienes para nochebuena. Mis padres están... mejor."

"¿Mejor? La última vez que hablaste con ellos tu madre lloró todo el tiempo y tu padre te preguntó si ibas a empezar a usar ropa de mujer."

"Pero no maldijo. Eso fue una mejora. De todos modos, el resto de la familia quiere conocerte, y ninguno de cree que seamos unos pervertidos."

"No deseo causar más problemas. Estás en una situación delicada con tus padres, y mi presencia solo los pondría cara a cara con el hombre que está causándole problemas a su hijo. Cualquier pequeño progreso que hubieras hecho podría irse al traste. "

John frunció el ceño. "No entiendo. ¿Qué le pasó al hombre que quería que lo hiciéramos público desde el principio? ¿Al que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, y que hacía lo que quería, así que los demás podían joderse?

Sherlock suspiró. "Ese hombre pudo haber muerto en Sydney."

"No. Él no puede estarlo."

"Las apuestas no eran tan altas antes. No me importaba lo que extraños pudieran pensar de nosotros. Pero esta es tu familia. No puedo ser la causa de tu alejamiento con ellos, sólo hará que a final te resientas conmigo. "

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que si estamos distanciados, ellos son los causantes, y no tú?

"No veo ninguna razón para avivar las llamas. Deberías ir en nochebuena. Yo me quedaré aquí, y tú y yo podremos tener nuestra navidad juntos tal y como lo planeamos. Es el curso lógico de la acción. "

"¡Bueno, a la mierda la lógica" exclamó John, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira. "Maldita sea, Sherlock. Me estás dando una tunda. ¡No puedes hacerlo público en internet y luego darte la vuelta y preocuparte por molestar a mis padres! ¡Está hecho! La caja de pandora está abierta y no podemos cerrarla de nuevo. ¡Que se vayan a la mierda todos a los que no les gusta, que se jodan esos bastardos de Sydney, y que se jodan mis padres, también! ¡Vuelves a casa conmigo para navidad así tenga que arrastrarte sobre mi hombro y llevarte allí!

Sherlock parpadeó. ¿Cómo puedes arrastrarme si me tienes en tu hombro?"

John solo lo miró por un momento, luego de repente se lanzó hacia adelante, agarró la cara de Sherlock y lo besó, fuertemente. "Eres un maldito idiota" dijo entre besos que parecían dejar moretones.

Sherlock se aferró a la ropa de John, alejándolo de su silla. John perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado, arrastrando a Sherlock con él, y cayendo juntos al suelo de la cocina. John siguió besándolo mientras lo recostaba sobre su espalda, mordiendo sus labios, agarrando sus brazos. Sherlock puso una mano en el cabello de John y otra en su culo. John buscó la cremallera de los pantalones de Sherlock hasta que consiguió que se abrieran lo suficiente como para poder presionar ambos miembros piel contra piel, frotándose uno contra el otro, demasiado impacientes como para molestarse en desnudarse.

"Cristo", dijo Sherlock, a través de sus dientes apretados, su cabeza chocando contra el suelo de baldosas. No habían tenido sexo en lo que se sentía una vida y estaba listo correrse en cualquier segundo. John cogió con su mano ambas pollas y meció sus caderas junto a las de Sherlock.

"Dios, solo corrámonos, podemos hacerlo mejor más tarde", dijo.

Sherlock asintió, su mano todavía agarrando el culo de John. "Rápido. No durare."

"Yo tampoco," dijo John, mordiendo el cuello de Sherlock, su mano envolviéndolos a ambos. Su espalda se arqueó cuando empujó contra Sherlock, quien envolvió una pierna alrededor del muslo de John y empujo de vuelta, su excitación aumentando.

"John... voy a... yo sólo..."

"Sí, Dios sí," gimió John. Se puso rígido y se corrió sobre el vientre de Sherlock. Sherlock se mordió el labio y lo siguió. John se derrumbó encima suyo, con la mano aún atrapada entre sus estómagos.

Sherlock lo sostuvo, una mano acariciando su cabello. Cuando no se movió después de un rato, lo sacudió un poco. "¿John?"

"Mmmph."

"El piso de la cocina no es lo más cómodo para acostarse."

John se removió un poco y se apartó. "Oh demonios, lo siento." Se levantó y viendo su mano, se fue al fregadero en busca de un trapo húmedo para limpiarlos. "Aunque tú tampoco seas lo más cómodo para acostarte. Con todos esos huesos y ángulos, "dijo sonriendo mientras estiraba una mano para levantar a Sherlock del piso.

Sherlock se balanceó un poco al ponerse en pie. "Estoy repentinamente exhausto", murmuró.

"No es de extrañar" dijo John, abrazándolo. "Apenas hemos dormido en días." Peino los rizos de Sherlock, apartándolos de su rostro. "Pospondremos la discusión sobre navidad por el momento, ¿De acuerdo? Estoy cansado. Subamos a tomarnos un baño y meternos en la cama.

Sherlock asintió. "Necesitaré una buena noche de sueño para enfrentarme a mi hermano por la mañana."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Cuando John se despertó, Sherlock ya estaba levantado. Suspiró, brevemente decepcionado por no conseguir sexo mañanero ese día, luego volteó para revisar la hora.  _Cristo, son las diez y media. Sí que necesitaba dormir_. Que necesitara descansar no era sorprendente. Ambos lo necesitaban. Estar en los estrenos había significado diez días de viajes a lo loco, entrevistas sin parar, estar en medio del ojo público, y un tiempo pequeño y precioso para ellos mismos. Por todos los que habían estado obsesionados con su estado de pareja, no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de ser una pareja. Estarse trasladando de un evento a otro, entrevistas separados y juntos, alfombras rojas donde se esperaba que se tomasen de la mano, y fiestas post estreno llenas de paparazzi, sentía que apenas había intercambiado diez palabras al día con Sherlock . Cada noche habían caído en la cama demasiado cansados como para hacer algo más que murmurarse buenas noches y tal vez intercambiar un rápido beso antes de dormirse.

Saber que tendrían un mes entero juntos luego de que todo terminara, los había mantenido en pie a través del caos. Y luego, en vísperas de su ansiada libertad, la última parada en su gira se había convertido en una pesadilla.

John se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata sobre el pijama. Bajó descalzo las escaleras, oliendo café. "Sherlock, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?", pregunto, entrando en la sala de estar. "Estaba esperando follar en la mañana..." Se detuvo en seco, con el rostro enrojeciendo al ver que no estaban solos.

Sherlock estaba sentado a un extremo del sofá, mirando al hombre de traje, sentado enfrente. "Ah, señor Watson" dijo Mycroft. "Es agradable finalmente conocerte."

John puso una sonrisa algo floja mientras estiraba una mano para estrechar la del hombre. "También estoy encantado de conocerte." Hizo un gesto hacia su bata. "Lo siento, no estoy presentable, no recordé que te esperábamos a primera hora de la mañana." Se sentó al lado de Sherlock, quien inmediatamente extendió su mano y tomó la suya.

"No te preocupes por eso." Dijo sonriéndole a John, pero su sonrisa era tan cuidada que parecía pertenecer más a la cara de un diplomático que a la de su cuñado. He estado observando todas tus apariciones públicas con interés. "Eres un hombre listo para la batalla, ¿verdad?"

John le devolvió la sonrisa. "No estoy muy seguro de cómo tomarme eso" dijo, manteniendo su tono agradable.

"Oh, estoy siendo amable, te lo aseguro. Sí, creo que mi hermano lo ha hecho bastante bien."

Sherlock resopló. "Mycroft vive bajo la ilusión de que todos estamos en una novela de Evelyn Waugh, John. No le hagas caso."

"Nuestra madre también está ansiosa por conocerte."

"Te lo dije... no tenemos tiempo para hacer un viaje al norte" dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft le devolvió la sonrisa de diplomático. "Tú también debes ser un hombre paciente, John, para tolerarlo en cada una de sus ocurrencias. Sherlock, obviamente estás planeando ir al norte y visitar a mamá, pero lo niegas sólo para hacerme rabiar. Te lo aseguro, no funcionará. Y creo que estoy en posición de algo… como decirlo, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Algo que puedes necesitar para cumplir tus planes?

John miró a Sherlock, que estaba apretando la mandíbula. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"No importa" dijo Sherlock. "Te gusta hacer de mi vida un infierno, ¿no?"

"Al contrario, mi único deseo es cuidarte. Hablando de eso, tengo nueva información sobre el incidente en Sydney."

John sintió que la mano de Sherlock se apretaba un poco. "Dilo ya" dijo Sherlock.

"Hemos determinado que los intrusos consiguieron entrar a la habitación de su hotel a través de la decepcionante estrategia de sobornar a uno de los empleados del hotel por información sobre el número de su habitación y una llave maestra. Entraron como cualquier otro huésped, fueron a su piso, se pusieron las máscaras de aficionados que les vimos usar en los videos de seguridad, y entraron a su habitación. Llevaban guantes, por lo que no se recuperaron huellas dactilares. El miembro del personal sobornado ha sido relevado de su posición y naturalmente la policía está considerando levantar una acusación contra él con la esperanza de que así identifique a los intrusos. Nuestros analistas forenses están intentando identificar a los intrusos enmascarados con los visitantes grabados en la cámara del vestíbulo, pero hasta ahora no han tenido suerte."

"Estos tipos no eran profesionales; apenas están un poco por encima de unos vándalos adolescentes" se burló Sherlock. "Es probable que alguno de ellos acabe por jactarse de su hazaña y aparezca en el blog de alguien."

"Es probable. Creo que sería prudente que consideren implementar un plan de seguridad, especialmente cuando viajen juntos. Si lo deseas, puedo ocuparme de eso."

"No, has sido lo suficientemente amable enviando a tus secuaces forenses", dijo Sherlock. "Irene se encargará de nuestra seguridad si decidimos que está justificado."

"Muy bien." Mycroft sacó un reloj de su bolsillo y comprobó la hora. "Entonces será mejor que me vaya."

"¡Pero acabas de llegar!" dijo John. Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de burlarme de historias vergonzosas sobre Sherlock."

Mycroft rió en voz alta. "Tal vez en otra ocasión. Te puedo contar una historia sobre su conejo mascota y una raqueta del tenis que no tiene precio."

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. "No te atreverías. "

"No, claro que no. No quisiera manchar tu honor delante de tu amado."

"Nada te gustaría más."

Mycroft se puso en pie, Sherlock y John siguiendo su ejemplo. John notó con cierta diversión que Mycroft era un poco más alto, y que Sherlock parecía estar de pie en una postura inusualmente recta, como para maximizar su propia estatura. Mycroft miró alrededor de la sala de estar. "Ciertamente los Findley se esforzaron con la decoración, ¿No es cierto?"

"Cierto" dijo Sherlock. "Fue muy amable de su parte."

"Lástima que no tengan un árbol de Navidad. Pero todavía hay tiempo." Se volvió hacia John. Un placer conocerte, John. Debo agradecerte por lo que has hecho con mi hermano. No creo haberlo visto nunca tan feliz."

John miró a Sherlock, que en ese momento parecía muy feliz. "Él ha hecho lo mismo por mí" dijo John, estrechando de nuevo la mano de Mycroft.

"Que tengan un buen día, Sherlock. Estaremos en contacto."

Sherlock simplemente asintió. "Estoy desbordando de anticipación. Ten cuidado, Mycroft. No manejes hacia alguna zanja."

Mycroft enarco una ceja y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él. John se volvió hacia Sherlock. "No parecía tan malo después de todo."

"Sé su hermano menor durante treinta y cuatro años y luego cuéntame."

"Bastante justo." John se estiró. "¿Algo para desayunar? Estoy hambriento."

"Hay pan para tostar, y huevos en la nevera. El café todavía debe estar caliente."

John entró en la cocina y se sirvió café, luego puso un poco de pan en la tostadora. Esperaba que se hicieran las tostadas cuando Sherlock se acercó por detrás y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sherlock inclinó la cabeza y besó el cuello de John, una y otra vez, pequeños y ligeros besos que hicieron temblar a John de anticipación. Luego de repente abrazó a John fuertemente, arrimándolo contra su pecho, y escondiendo su cara en el hombro de John con un gemido bajo. "Oye, ¿qué fue eso?" dijo John, levantando una mano para acariciar la cabeza de Sherlock.

"No lo sé," dijo Sherlock, su voz amortiguada contra la piel de John. De repente necesite abrazarte.

John se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Sherlock para poder mirarlo de frente. "Es comprensible, después de la semana que tuvimos."

Sherlock miro a John directo a los ojos, su mirada parecía expresar mil cosas. Parecía vulnerable de una manera en la que Sherlock rara vez se permitía. "No me dejes nunca, John" susurró.

John negó con la cabeza. "Nunca. No lo haré jamás." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sherlock y lo apretó. Ambos abrazándose fuertemente en medio de la cocina durante mucho tiempo. La tostada apareció, pasando desapercibida hasta quedar fría.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

A Sherlock y John les tomó tres días enteros comenzar a aburrirse en la solitaria casa. Habían visto todas sus películas, estaban hartos de dar paseos por la propiedad y descubrieron que había un límite para cuántas veces podían tener sexo en un día. Así que al cuarto día, se dirigieron al pueblo de Hailsham para comprar algunas cosas y comer algo en el pub. Estaba oscuro cuando regresaban a casa. Habían estado caminando en silencio durante unos quince minutos cuando Sherlock rompió el silencio con una suave risita. "¿Qué hay de gracioso?" preguntó John.

"Tú, amor. Es la cuarta vez desde que salimos del pueblo que miras a tu alrededor y luego suspiras profundamente, como si estuvieras maravillado de tu propia buena fortuna."

"A lo mejor si lo estoy. ¡Mírame! Es navidad, hay nieve hermosa cayendo, y estoy caminando a la luz de la luna con el hombre más guapo de Gran Bretaña, con el que me acostaré en una hora."

"Eres un tonto, ¿sabes?" Sherlock extendió su mano y juntó sus dedos. "Pero tienes toda la razón. Todo es absurdamente idílico. Aunque me opongo a una de tus afirmaciones."

"¿Cúal?"

"Creo que yo soy el que camina junto al hombre más guapo de Gran Bretaña."

John sintió su cara enrojecer. Le dio un codazo a Sherlock en el costado. "Cállate." Suspiró satisfecho y tiró de Sherlock más cerca. "Sydney comienza a parecer muy lejana. "

"Estoy de acuerdo."

John alzó la vista hacia Sherlock. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío y su aliento salía como una nube por su boca, John pensó que nunca le había parecido más hermoso. "Nuestra película ha sido un éxito con la crítica y en la taquilla. Hicimos nuestra relación pública y el mundo no terminó. Lo superamos."

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. "Lo hicimos."

"Y ahora será nuestra primera navidad juntos" dijo John, sonriendo. "Se siente como un hito, ¿No crees?"

"Si quieres que sea uno."

John negó con la cabeza. "A veces hablar contigo es como hablar con un palo."

"No me malentiendas, John. Soy consciente de que la navidad es un día importante para la mayoría de la gente, por lo que es natural que le des una importancia especial. Pero para mí, cada día contigo es un hito. El día de navidad será uno más."

John se detuvo y tiró de Sherlock para tenerlo frente a él. "Me asombra que te hubieran considerado frío e insensible" dijo, cogiendo sus dos manos entre las suyas.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que se lo parezco a todos los demás."

"Eso es porque no te conocen como yo."

"A nadie le he  _permitido_  conocerme como a ti."

"¿Por qué, Sherlock? ¿Por qué yo? La pregunta había estado en la punta de su lengua muchas veces.

Sherlock lo pensó por un momento, su mirada puesta en el rostro de John. "Sinceramente, no lo sé. No podría decirte por qué eres especial, John. Sólo sé que lo eres. Podría teorizar que es porque eres talentoso, inteligente, agradable y atractivo, pero he conocido a otras personas que también encajan en esa descripción." La cara de Sherlock se suavizó, y levantó una mano para retirar los copos de nieve de la chaqueta de John. He buscado una explicación racional. Lo que descubrí es que... " Vaciló, luego sonrió tímidamente. "El amor se resiste a ser racionalizado."

Un agradable calor creció en el pecho de John. "Y eso debe estarte volviendo loco."

"Solía hacerlo. Eventualmente tuve que aceptar que te amo, nunca entenderé por qué, y ya no importa. Saberlo es suficiente."

John tomó las solapas de Sherlock y lo atrajo hacia si. Sherlock sonrió, sus ojos clavados en los labios de John, se inclinó más cerca esperando un beso. John sonrió, besó la punta de la nariz de Sherlock y se alejó. "¡La traes!" gritó, inundado por una inesperada oleada de júbilo. Se alejó corriendo por el sendero, el aire frío entrando por sus pulmones, la sangre calentando sus mejillas.

Oyó a Sherlock maldecir y correr tras él. "¡Esto es absurdo!", John le oyó decir.

John corrió hacia el patio detrás de la casa. Se volvió y esperó, cuando vio a Sherlock salir de entre los árboles lanzo su proyectil. La bola de nieve golpeó a Sherlock en el pecho. Este se detuvo y se miró a sí mismo, los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. "¡Jaja! ¡La tienes! ", exclamó John.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Sherlock.

John hizo otra bola de nieve y lo lanzó contra él, esta vez golpeándolo directo en la cara. Gritó y saltó arriba y abajo mientras Sherlock tartamudeaba procesando lo que estaba pasando.

"Bien, Watson" gruñó, inclinándose para hacer su propia bola de nieve. "Si así es como lo quieres." John trató de hacer una finta, pero de alguna forma Sherlock se anticipó. Hizo un grácil lanzamiento y golpeó con la nieve a John en el cuello. La nieve helada se derramó dentro del cuello de su camisa.

"¡Gah! ¡Mierda, qué frío! "John se inclinó para hacer otra bola de nieve, pero justo cuando se enderezó, otro misil lo golpeó en la frente.

"Te haré saber que fui un jugador de críquet muy solicitado en la escuela" dijo Sherlock, formando otra bola de nieve.

"Yo estuve en el ejército. Dispare armas."

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, supongo que eso es mejor." Levanto su brazo para lanzar otra bola de nieve. John se agachó, pero el proyectil nunca llegó. Levantó la vista para encontrar que Sherlock había fingido el tiro y utilizó el momento de distracción de John para correr hacia él. Derribó a John hacia el suelo y le estampo la bola de nieve en la cara.

"¡Cristo, Sherlock, se metió en mi nariz!" dijo John, agarrando nieve con ambas manos y empujándola hacia la cara de Sherlock. Se revolvieron una y otra vez, llenando de nieve el cuello del contrario y riendo como niños hasta que John terminó por ponerse encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Sherlock con un puñado de nieve fresca. Vaciló y miró a Sherlock, con el rostro rojo y húmedo, riéndose con la nieve en sus pestañas y la luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos, John regreso a su prueba en pantalla, hace ni siquiera un año. Al Sherlock rígido e inflexible, sombrío y preocupado. El Sherlock que había conocido los primeros días de rodaje había sido arrogante e impaciente, preocupándose sólo de la película, tachando a John de insignificante con una mirada despectiva. Ese hombre se parecía muy poco a éste, al que consideraba su Sherlock. ¿Había estado este Sherlock dentro de él todo el tiempo, pero nunca salido a flote? ¿O este Sherlock era alguien nuevo, alguien creado por la experiencia de una relación con alguien al que realmente amaba?

Qué tan fácil pudo haber salido todo mal. Si John hubiese tomado la película de Soderberg en su lugar, si la película en sí hubiese ido mal, si un director diferente hubiese estado dirigiendo, si hubiesen un millón de cosas diferentes, ambos podrían seguir siendo los de antes y ahora, en este mismo momento, John estaría solo en su casa, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que habría estado del amor de su vida, sólo para recordarlo como un conocido más.

"Muy bien, déjame levantarme, mi espalda se ha mojado, y pescare un mmmmph..." Las palabras de Sherlock fueron cortadas cuando John se inclinó y lo besó. No pudo detenerse, invadió la boca de Sherlock cuando este abrió los labios; lo besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. "Dios mío, John", dijo finalmente Sherlock.

John se levantó de un salto y levanto a Sherlock. "Entremos, estamos empapados."

Se persiguieron mutuamente en la casa. El fuego en la chimenea de la sala estaba encendido; John se agazapó junto a la chimenea y la alimentó, insistiendo en tener un fuego más grande. Sherlock se quitó su abrigo empapado y lo dejó caer al suelo, luego se arrodilló junto a John y le quitó la chaqueta húmeda, tirándola a un lado e inclinándose para besar el cuello descubierto de John. Se quitaron la ropa mojada, desnudándose mutuamente, se quitaron los zapatos y los arrojaron a algún rincón, riéndose entre ellos hasta que finalmente se desnudaron. La fría y húmeda piel de John estaba erizada hasta que el fuego y las manos de Sherlock la calentaron.

"Dios, te deseo" susurró John contra la piel de Sherlock. "Te deseo todo el tiempo."

"Puedes tenerme, en cualquier momento", murmuró Sherlock. Recostó a John sobre la alfombra y se deslizó por su cuerpo; separo sus piernas y su boca descendió sobre su miembro con abandono, tomándolo completamente. John gimió y miró hacia abajo a la rizada cabeza de Sherlock, luego observo la curva de su espalda hasta el delicioso trasero. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la sensación y la apariencia del cuerpo de Sherlock que difícilmente podía recordar lo que solía encontrar agradable en los cuerpos de las mujeres. Donde solía imaginar pechos y curvas suaves, ahora sólo podía imaginar un pecho plano, ancho y caderas estrechas. ¿Alguna vez se había ido a la cama con alguien que no tuviera pene? Parecía antinatural.

El pensamiento lo hizo reír. Sherlock alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. "Me alegra divertirte."

"Ven aquí" dijo John, pidiéndole con una mano que se acerque. Sherlock se arrastró hasta el pecho de John y se recostó sobre él, sus cuerpos encajando cómodamente juntos. "Estaba pensando en tener sexo contigo."

Sherlock arqueó una ceja. "Podría estar equivocándome, pero pensé que habíamos progresado mucho más allá de la etapa de 'pensar en ello' esta noche." Se acercó y lo besó. "Parece que tienes más intención que un simple pensamiento."

"Mmm," dijo John, besándolo de nuevo y recostándolo sobre su espalda, moviéndose hasta estar encima de suyo. "Tal vez debería demostrártelo haciéndote el amor aquí mismo."

"Promesas, promesas", ronroneó Sherlock.

Se besaron delante del fuego por unos minutos, el sudor deslizándose sobre sus pieles por el contacto y el calor del fuego, sus manos y bocas sobre el cuerpo del otro. Cuando por fin John se hundió en el cuerpo de Sherlock, todo lo que sabía era que se sentía bien, mejor que cualquier otra relación sexual que hubiera tenido antes, y estando con ese hombre no podía suceder de otra forma."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Después de subir las escaleras, tropezaron hasta llegar a la cama y se metieron bajo las mantas. John sintió que Sherlock se estiraba para alcanzar su celular mientras él se enredaba a su alrededor, el frío del dormitorio los conducía a buscar el calor del cuerpo contrario. "Diablos, tengo veinte mensajes", murmuró. Entonces John lo sintió tensarse. "John, ¿qué día es?"

"Quince". Tan pronto como lo dijo, lo supo. Su cabeza giró buscándolo. "Sherlock, ¡Las nominaciones!" Habían estado disfrutando de la experiencia de estar lejos del mundo de Hollywood -John no había revisado su mail en días-, pero aún así, no podía creer que hubieran dejado pasar las nominaciones SAG y los Globos de oro. Sherlock ya las estaba buscando por el teléfono. John miró su cara.

"Primero las SAG. Para un extraño, nominación por mejor elenco. "

John aplaudió. "¡Bien!"

"Nominaciones para mejor actor masculino..." Sus cejas se fruncieron, lo que probablemente no significaban buenas noticias.

"Oh" dijo John. "¿No hemos sido nominados?"

Sherlock suspiró. "Lo estoy."

"¡Pero eso es genial!" John besó su cuello. "Te lo mereces."

"Deberías estar nominado. Esto es pura inercia. Todos están ciegos por tus anteriores películas de citas. La presunción es un asco."

John se abstuvo de señalar que la presunción inicial de Sherlock había formado gran parte de sus interacciones tempranas. "Estoy bien con eso, Sherlock."

"Vamos a ver los Globos." Los dedos de Sherlock volaron sobre su móvil. "Para la película, como mejor película. Para Ang, como director. Mejor actor en un drama, aquí vamos. George Clooney. Ryan Gosling. Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty." Sherlock sonrió. "Y John Watson." Se encontró con los ojos de John.

La boca de John se abrió. Había sabido que era posible; habían charlado sobre una posible nominación, pero oírlo y saber que era verdad... era algo más.  _-Soy un nominado a los Globo de Oro_ -, pensó.  _-Joder-_. "Oh Dios mío."

Sherlock sonrió y lo abrazo. "Felicitaciones. Estoy seguro de que nunca ha habido un candidato que lo mereciera más."

"No pensé como me sentiría al respecto," dijo John, abrazándolo de nuevo.

"Es una sensación muy  _gratificante_  ser reconocido por tu trabajo."

"Felicitaciones a ti también, cariño," dijo John, plantando un gran beso húmedo en su boca. "Me siento honrado de ser tu cita para los SAGs."

Sherlock se rió. "No tengo la mejor historia con ellos. Dos nominaciones antes y ninguna victoria."

"Bueno, si no ganas, te llevaré a casa y te presentaré al premio a la Mejor Interpretación en Mi Cama y te invitaré para que hagas tantas repeticiones como quieras".

Sherlock lo miró, aturdido, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "John, a veces me maravillo de que seas real. "

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"La taquilla va bien", dijo John, sentado en la isla de la cocina mientras escaneaba los números en su laptop.

"¿Oh?"

"Es la segunda semana y esta en el treinta por ciento. El boca a boca debe estar fuerte. Es probable que pase los cien millones de dólares antes del próximo año."

"Me imagino que las nominaciones ayudarán con eso."

"Irene dice que cada sitio de prensa y blog ha pedido nuestros comentarios."

"Hmm." Sherlock estaba en la estufa haciendo algo que incluía cáscaras de naranjas y palitos de canela. "Quizá finalmente dejen de preguntar por Sydney."

"Todo el mundo quiere saber cómo nos sentimos sobre el hecho de que no fui nominado para un SAG, y cómo nos sentimos al competir entre nosotros por los Globos, y todo ese lío".

"Supongo que nuestras ' _respuestas'_  ya fueron enviadas", dijo Sherlock. John podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Oh, naturalmente. Yo estoy contento por tu nominación al SAG, y tú estás honrado pero decepcionado porque yo no fui nominado, estamos alegres y divertidos de competir y hemos hecho algún tipo de apuesta relacionada a cómo si uno de nosotros gana el otro hará al otro lavar los platos durante un mes." John resopló. "Como si hubieras lavado un plato antes." Estiró su cuello, tratando de mirar alrededor de Sherlock. "De todos modos, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy haciendo vino caliente. Es una tradición navideña en la familia Holmes."

"No sabía que la familia Holmes tuviera tradiciones navideñas".

"Bueno, la mayoría de ellas implica silencios incomodos, juntarnos a la fuerza y regalos decepcionantes, así que es mejor olvidarlas, pero me gusta el vino caliente, especialmente como un bálsamo para las reuniones forzadas. Sherlock abrió una de las cuatro botellas que descansaban sobre el aparador."

"Hmm. Cierre de rosca. Tiene clase."

"Cielos, no usas buen vino para hacer esto. Estoy a punto de agregarle un montón de azúcar y luego calentarla." Levantó la botella y la agito un poco antes de echarla sobre la cacerola; el vino fluyó a la olla de cobre. "Hace que la casa huele muy bien."

"¿Es parte de un plan para emborracharme a mitad de la tarde?"

"Por supuesto no. Me siento insultado por la misma idea de yo podría intentar comprometer tus facultades sólo para aprovecharme de ti, John. " Podía escuchar la risa en su voz.

"Bueno, si fuera así, no tendrías de que preocuparte. Soy una cosa segura." John volvió a su bandeja de entrada. "Tengo un centenar de correos de felicitación. E Irene insinúa que deberíamos regresar a América más antes que tarde."

"Espero que tu respuesta tenga el espíritu de 'No hay forma'."

"Es un hecho". Se quedaron callados por un momento. El olor a canela y vino dulce empezó a llenar la cocina mientras Sherlock agitaba la olla. "Eso huele muy bien." John empezó a tararear "Está empezando a parecerse mucho a la Navidad" dijo en voz baja. "La nieve escénica, la casa decorada por las fiestas, ahora el vino caliente. Es como el especial de navidad de Sherlock y John. "

"Dios mío, qué pensamiento tan horrible. Deberíamos buscar cámaras ocultas en caso de que Irene esté organizando un reality show."

John se rió. "Si lo está haciendo le habremos dado un par de escenas para público adulto. " Echó un vistazo a la espalda de Sherlock, luego se aclaró la garganta. "Tengo un correo de Charlie."

"¿Tu hermano?" La voz de Sherlock sonó cuidadosamente neutral. Sabía lo que vendría.

"Sí. Acerca de Nochebuena. "

"John…."

"Realmente quiero que vengas." Sherlock no dijo nada. "Lo digo en serio."

"Lo sé."

"Pero aun así no quieres hacerlo. "

"No puedo ver como eso no vaya a empeorar las cosas."

"No me importa si lo empeora. Eres la persona que he elegido, quiero que conozcas a mi familia y quiero que te conozcan. Sólo mis padres están comportándose como idiotas. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez la reunión les haga entrar en razón."

"Por favor, John. Sólo convertirá la idea en una realidad fría y dura. Su hijo está follando con otro hombre, y oh, mira, aquí está él en su casa, interponiéndose en una sagrada tradición familiar. Si no me odian ahora, ciertamente lo harán si voy con ustedes. Me gustaría conocer a tus hermanos y a tu otra hermana, pero no veo por qué no podemos arreglar una reunión con ellos en otro momento."

"Porque nuestra relación no es inferior" dijo John, empezando a enojarse. "No deberías ser relegado a reuniones de segundo nivel. Mis hermanos tienen esposas, mi hermana tiene marido, y todos estarán allí. Deberías estarlo también."

"No soy tu marido."

"Podrías serlo" Sherlock se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. "¿No es cierto? ¿Algún día?"

Sherlock se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No hemos hablado de eso hace tiempo."

"Nada ha cambiado."

"Oh, John, todo ha cambiado. Nuestras carreras podrían irse al traste; el mundo nunca dejará de ponernos bajo un microscopio."

"Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, a menos que sea el que te amé aún más ahora de lo que lo hacía cuando te lo pregunte por primera vez." Sherlock parpadeó, sosteniendo la mirada de John. "No importa si no está formalizado o si no llevamos anillos a juego. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿No es eso lo que quieres también?"

Sherlock suspiró. "Sí. Por supuesto que sí."

"No eres menos que las esposas de mis hermanos o el marido de mi hermana. Así es como te veo, y así es como mis padres deberían verte. Simplemente tendrán que acostumbrarse. Creo que una vez que estés allí, y vean que mis hermanos y hermanas te dan la bienvenida, y vean que eres especial y que me amas, empezarán a darse cuenta de que ellos son los raros. Cuando el resto de la familia no se vaya a su lado, no les durará mucho. Los conozco. Ellos están haciendo su berrinche pero luego se les pasara."

"O, me verán como un intruso que ha corrompido a su chico de oro, por no mencionar que ha arruinado su carrera, y su relación con ellos nunca se arreglara."

John abrió la boca para refutar, pero su celular sonó. "Oh. Hablando de él, es Charlie." Levantó el teléfono. "Hola pajero."

"¡Johnny! ¿Cómo está Sussex?"

"Maravilloso. La nieve navideña hace que todo parezca una postal. Sólo nos falta un árbol, pero creo que podríamos conseguir uno."

"¿Recibiste mi correo sobre nochebuena? Vendrás, ¿cierto?

John suspiró. "Si, iré."

"¿Y qué hay de Sherlock? La última vez que hablamos no parecía muy interesado. "

"No es que no esté interesado, Charlie, es..."

"Lo sé, mamá y papá. ¿Está ahí?"

"Sí, está aquí."

"Ponme en altavoz, ¿quieres?"

John miró a Sherlock. "Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo. Puso el teléfono en la isla y presiono el altavoz. "Adelante, Charlie."

"¿Sherlock, estás ahí?

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta. "Sí, hola, señor Watson."

"Oye, deja esa basura de señor Watson. Es Charlie, ¿entiendes?"

"Está bien, Charlie."

"Johnny dice que tienes dudas sobre venir para Navidad."

"No es que no quiera ir, es sólo que temo empeorar las cosas."

"Lo capto. Ojalá pudiera hacer que mamá y papá tuvieran más sentido común, pero no soy tan talentoso."

"Charlie", John cortó, "Papá dijo algunas cosas sobre mí estando cerca de los niños."

"Sí, creí que habías entendido que no comparto esa mierda. Sabes que ninguno de nosotros piensa eso, John."

"Lo sé, lo sé."

"Sólo tienen una idea equivocada. Ya sabes de dónde las sacaron, así fue su generación. Hemos estado hablando sobre eso."

"Bueno. Me alegro."

"Mira, Sherlock. Nuestro padre no está en su mejor época y yo soy el mayor, así que soy más o menos la cabeza de la familia ahora, incluso si Johnny es el único forrado." John sonrió. "Así que aquí vamos. Vengan para navidad, y no quiero escuchar lo contrario. No quiero que mi hermano se aleje de la familia sólo porque nuestros padres no pueden sacar la cabeza de sus traseros."

"No es lo que he querido decir, John ira", dijo Sherlock. "No le impediría..."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Johnny dice que tú y él estarán juntos para siempre, ¿verdad?

Sherlock vaciló. "Sí. Lo estaremos"

"Entonces tú también eres mi hermano. Y a ningún hermano mío lo harán sentirse incómodo, no mientras yo esté por aquí, ¿entendido?"

Sherlock parpadeó y tragó saliva, luego asintió. "Bien, entonces estaremos por allí. Supongo que esas son mis órdenes."

Charlie rió. "¡Ve, ya lo estás entendiendo! De todos modos, mi Isabelle esta trepándose de las paredes por conocerte y no quiero estar del lado malo con ella y uno de sus idolos. Bueno. Está arreglado. Veremos juntos a mamá y a papá en la víspera de Navidad. Es bueno hablar contigo, Sherlock. Estaré encantado de conocerte."

"Y yo a ti, Charlie."

"Tómense su tiempo y relájense. No me imagino como no se han vuelto locos con todo lo que han pasado."

"A veces creo que lo estamos" dijo John. "Aceptaremos ese consejo, Charlie. Hasta luego." Colgaron. John se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock. "Supongo que debo decirte que te lo dije, ¿no?"

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. "Aún pienso que esto es una mala idea. Pero supongo que no tengo derecho a oponerse a lo decido por el heredero aparente."

John se rió. "El heredero aparente es un mecánico con una pasión por The Stone Roses(2) que lo dejara sordo de una oreja. "

"Parece que tu hermano es un buen tipo."

"Lo es" dijo John. "Es rudo, grosero y enojón a veces, pero nunca conocerás a un hombre mejor. Haría cualquier cosa por cualquier persona que le importara. Los chicos que trabajan en su tienda lo adoran y sus hijos lo aman. Yo también. Y me ha dado otra gran razón para hacerlo."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"John, haz que se detenga," Sherlock gimió, enrollándose en el asiento del pasajero, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

"Te dije que no comieras esa tercera tajada del pastel de banoffee."

"Pero estaba tan bueno."

"Sé que estaba bueno. Mi hermana es una cocinera de miedo, pero con lo poco que comes usualmente era obvio que tres pedazos de pastel de banoffee luego de dos whiskys calientes(3), dos copas de vino, y una cena de Navidad completa, iban a ocasionarte un dolor de estómago."

Sherlock dio otro gemido. "La comida es mala. Nunca volveré a comer."

John lo miró con ternura. Extendió su mano y tocó la mejilla de Sherlock. "Pronto pasará, y luego preguntarás si tenemos papas fritas."

"¡Oh Dios! ¡No digas papas fritas!"

"O una menta. ¡Una muy delgada! "dijo John, riendo.

"¡No digas menta! No digas ningún nombre de comida. ¡Lo exijo!.

John se rió de él un poco más, luego se quedaron en silencio. Sherlock observaba a John al volante para distraerse de su dolor de estómago. Le gustaba ver a John conducir; lo hacía con tanta confianza y tranquilidad. Ver a John hacer cualquier cosa con confianza se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los pasatiempos de Sherlock. Suponía que la primera vez había sido cuando vio a John actuar tan hábilmente la gran escena. Ya fuera cocinar, conducir o boxear en el gimnasio, ver a John en acción era una de las cosas favoritas de Sherlock.

Su estómago se estaba asentando. "Tus hermanos y hermanas estaban... entusiasmados."

"Un poco exagerados, ¿no? Sólo querían que supiéramos que están de acuerdo."

"Parecían hacer mucho para demostrarlo, por otro lado, a ninguno de los niños parecía importarle. Bueno, excepto a Liam."

John suspiró. "Pobre Liam. Debería pasar algo de tiempo con él, sólo nosotros."

"¿Hay una historia ahí? "

"Realmente no. Siempre me ha admirado, más que los demás. Charlie dice que se jactaba de mí con sus compañeros, su tío la gran estrella de cine. Solo tiene doce años, y a esa edad todo es sobre lo que es y no es varonil, cómo ser masculino, y lo más importante en el mundo es lo que piensan tus compañeros. Charlie dijo que lo han estado fastidiando en la escuela sobre que yo soy... bueno... "

"¿Un marica?"

"Creo que se siente traicionado. No sabe cómo actuar. Pero no es su culpa; tan solo es un niño. Ya volverá."

"Isabelle es bastante entusiasta, ¿no?"

"Oh, ella es la lista. Es nuestro agente encubierto."

Estuvieron callados un rato más. Sherlock se movió un poco, ordenando en su cabeza lo que quería decir. "John, lo siento. Acerca de lo que sucedió en la cena."

John suspiró. "No eres quien necesita disculparse."

"Sabía que tu padre podría decirme cosas desagradables, así que estaba preparado. Pero no estaba preparado para escucharlo decir cosas desagradables sobre ti. Es bienvenido a decir lo que sea sobre mí, no me importa. Pero no pude sentarme allí y escucharlo insultarte sin decir nada."

John extendió la mano y cogió la suya. "Lo sé."

"Nunca desee arruinar la cena familiar."

"No arruinaste nada. Te volviste a sentar, papá se calló y todos seguimos con nuestras vidas. Si te hace sentir mejor, Peter se me acerco más tarde y me dijo que estaba impresionado. Dijo que deseaba tener las agallas para enfrentarse a papá de esa forma. Siempre fue intimidante, durante toda nuestra vida, así que ninguno tuvo el coraje de enfrentársele."

"Es diferente cuando es tu padre".

John vaciló. "¿Qué tal es el tuyo?"

"¿Qué hay de él?"

"¿Te daba miedo?"

"Me aterraba. Por lo menos hasta que me di cuenta de que era mucho más inteligente que él. No es coincidencia que ese fuera el día en que deje de agradarle."

"¿Cuántos años tenías?"

"Cinco."

John resopló con una risa incrédula. "Cinco. Cristo, Sherlock." Levantó la mano de Sherlock hacia su boca y besó sus nudillos.

"Tu padre me busco a solas más tarde. Quería charlar."

"¿Qué?" dijo John, alarmado. "¿Cuándo paso eso?"

"Salí por un momento. Solo necesitaba un poco de silencio. Tú estabas jugando videojuegos con Michael y Luke. Tu padre se me unió en el porche."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. No tenía sentido interrumpirte."

"Oh, Dios, ¿qué te dijo?"

Sherlock suspiró. "Dijo que nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así en su propia casa. Yo dije, bastante razonablemente según creo, que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y dejaría que te trataran así en una casa por la que pagaste."

"Jesús. Sherlock, yo..."

"Shhh, John. Déjame terminar. Entonces él... bueno, se rió."

"Él... ¿él se rió?"

"Lo juro. Me dijo que tenía pelotas, y que estaba contento de que al menos no fuera uno de esos tipos de camisas apretadas de color chillón. Sus palabras, no las mías."

John giró abruptamente el brazo, estacionó el auto y se volvió para mirarlo. "Lo siento, no creo que debería estar conduciendo cuando escucho esto. ¿Y que más paso?"

"Le dije que ya había hecho su propia rabieta y que lo habías permitido, pero que si él y tu madre deseaban continuar en contacto contigo, sería mejor que comenzaran a lidiar con eso".

"Eso es exactamente lo que le dije a mamá".

"Bueno, al parecer mis pelotas no me dieron mucha influencia, porque dijo que haría lo que creyera conveniente. Luego regresó a la casa."

John negó con la cabeza. "Solo pido un atisbo de esperanza. No quiero que cambien su manera de pensar de forma instantánea. ¿Pero no podría haber hablado conmigo primero? "

"Todavía no puede hablarte sobre esto, John. Podría comportarse muy rudo contigo y él no quiere eso. Supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de que me dijera tantas cosas a mí."

"Al menos lo impresionaste, por lo que sea que eso sirva". John puso el automóvil en marcha y avanzo por a la carretera.

Sherlock gimió cuando su estómago gruño adolorido. "Nunca volveré a comer pastel de banoffee."

John chasqueo la lengua. "¿Quieres que paremos en algún lugar y te consigamos un poco de té de jengibre?"

La preocupación en la voz de John lo hizo sonreír. "No, sólo seguiré sufriendo."

"Oh claro. Es más divertido jugar al mártir."

"Por supuesto. Así me beneficiare de tus cuidados más de tiempo."

"Por favor dime que no hay ningún juego de rol de médico y paciente en mi futuro."

"Ahora esa es una idea."

"Oh Dios, ahora que hice."

Sherlock suspiró y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento, su mente masticando –en palabras de John- los nuevos datos que tenía sobre la familia de John. Conocer a tantas personas siempre era agotador; no podía evitar leer sus historias de vida, y tenía que concentrarse para mantenerse enfocado en lo que realmente le estaban diciendo.

No podía imaginarse crecer en una familia de cinco hijos. Sabía que el número no era particularmente grande, pero como era uno de los únicos dos hijos de su familia, le parecía una multitud. Entre los cuatro hermanos de John, sus tres esposas y todos sus hijos, había sido una reunión numerosa. Harry había sido el único Watson que no trajo a alguien.

"Harry no trajo a Clara", dijo.

"No, no lo hizo", dijo John, su tono bajo.

"Podría haber pensado que hablaría un poco más a nuestro favor". John no dijo nada. "No les ha dicho todavía, ¿cierto?"

"Supongo que es más fácil ocultarlo cuando Pérez Hilton no sigue tus pasos." Sacudió la cabeza." No sé cómo sentirme al respecto. No puedo decirle cómo vivir o qué hacer. No puedo imaginarme la reacción de mis padres si descubren que dos de sus hijos son gay."

"No reaccionarían con ella como lo hicieron contigo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque ella ya es la oveja negra. Tiene treinta y seis años, no está casada, es poco probable que tenga hijos y es alcohólica. Ser lesbiana sería otra raya a la lista. Tú, por otro lado. Eres el niño dorado. Un héroe de guerra condecorado y un actor de fama mundial que vale millones, que siempre ha salido con mujeres hermosas y ha apoyado a toda la familia, lo que les ha permitido vivir a través de tu fabuloso estilo de vida."

"Oh sí. Mi fabuloso estilo de vida. Comer huevos revueltos un viernes por la noche frente a la tele."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tuviste más antes de caer."

"Mi relación contigo no es una caída".

"Lo verán de esa forma. Todo está muy claro. Ellos te adoran. Tu hermano menor ingresó al ejército con la esperanza de parecerse a ti."

John suspiró. "Peter tiene sus propias razones."

"Te preocupas por él, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que me preocupa. Acaba de regresar de Medio Oriente y volverá allí en unos meses. Y Leigh está sola y tiene que cuidar a sus hijos por su cuenta. Ya la viste, parece estar al límite de la cordura y él no lo ve." Suspiró. "A veces pienso que debería contratar a alguien para que la ayude."

"Ella quiere pedirte ayuda para pagar una cuidadora, pero no se atreve."

John frunció el ceño. "¿Como sabes eso?"

"Es obvio. Está avergonzada, se ve a sí misma como una mala mujer y madre."

"Eso es ridículo."

"Por ridículo que eso sea, es posible que nunca te pregunte. Tendremos que tomar el asunto en nuestras manos."

John lo miró, sonriendo. "¿Nuestras?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Tus problemas también son mis problemas."

Viajaron el resto el camino en silencio. Para cuando llegaron a casa, el estómago de Sherlock se había calmado más o menos, pero todavía se sentía desagradablemente lleno e inesperadamente sucio, como si todo el exceso de azúcar se saliera por sus poros. John y él llevaron sus regalos y sobras adentro, dejando todo en la cocina antes de arrastrarse por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. "Tomare una ducha", dijo Sherlock. John asintió y dijo algo que podría haber sido un "Bien" en medio de un enorme bostezo.

Para cuando Sherlock salió, John estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados, las mantas enrolladas a su alrededor. Sherlock se recostó a su lado, moviéndose cautelosamente por si estaba dormido. Estaba a punto de apagar la luz cuando John habló. "¿Quieres tener sexo?"

Sherlock tuvo que reírse ante la pregunta, tan abrupta y confusa por el cansancio que apenas pudo entenderla. "Creo que estás cansado, igual que yo. Durmamos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"…ien".

Sherlock apagó la luz y se recostó. John se acercó más y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock. "Te amo", murmuró, a medio camino del sueño.

"Yo también". Sherlock besó la frente de John. Sintió la fatiga del día pero sospechó que tendría problemas para dormirse. No solo tenía mucho en la cabeza para reflexionar, sino que estaba empezando a sentir una anticipación nerviosa por el regalo que le daría a John por la mañana. Ambos habían puesto sus regalos debajo del pequeño árbol de mesa que John había insistido en comprar en Hailsham. Había algunas cajas pequeñas, algunos regalos en medias, pero Sherlock sabía que cada uno tenía uno de mayor importancia para el otro. Había visto el nerviosismo en la cara de John cuando había colocado un particular paquete plano debajo del árbol, y él mismo lo había sentido cuando había sacado la pequeña caja que tenía para John.

Sherlock sabía que para la mayoría de la gente, la Navidad no solo se trataba de anticipar lo que uno iba a recibir, sino también lo que uno debía dar. Nunca había tenido una Navidad como esta; nunca había tenido a nadie con quien compartir las fiestas. Había pasado todas las anteriores navidades en su propia casa, trabajando, o sentado frente a la incómoda compañía de su hermano y su madre. Los regalos que les había dado habían sido puramente una cuestión de rutina, y los que le había dado a Greg y a su otro personal habían sido (le avergonzaba admitir) elegidos por Sally. Incluso ella había elegido su propio regalo para no molestarlo.

Pero ahora acababa de pasar las fiestas en medio del caos familiar del clan Watson, con toda la emoción, afecto y drama familiar que las películas y la televisión imponían como norma, y por la mañana pasaría navidad con John, el hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorado, y le daría algo en lo que había gastado una considerable cantidad de energía eligiendo. No había sido una decisión fácil.

Las cosas materiales parecían inadecuadas. La joyería estaba bien. Pero John no usaba joyas decorativas, y Sherlock se negaba a comprarle algún tipo de anillo, excepto el que vendría con sus votos incluidos, y aún no era el momento para eso. Un regalo extravagante como un auto no se sentía bien. Había considerado regalarle un viaje, pero ya tenían planes para hacer algunos viajes una vez terminaran la temporada de premios – cuando sea que terminaran para ellos - si sus horarios se los permitían.

Con todas esas ideas afuera, estaba contento con lo que finalmente había elegido. No podía esperar para ver la cara de John cuando abriera su regalo.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

_Debo haber sido un muy, muy buen chico este año._

John sonrió para sí mismo ante el cliché, pero era cierto. Su karma debía estar extrabrillante estos días para merecer despertarse la mañana de Navidad en una idílica casa de campo en Sussex junto con un amante de ensueño fallándolo hasta hacerle perder la razón.

Empujó los hombros de Sherlock y logró invertir sus posiciones sin soltarse, luego se sentó en el regazo de Sherlock con un gemido de placer. "Oh, sí, así", suspiró. Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás y agarró las caderas de John; John dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación, en Sherlock dentro de él, en el lento movimiento de sus propias caderas y lo cómodo que resultaba luego de toda la práctica que habían tenido. El sexo había sido bueno desde el principio, pero en los meses siguientes encontraron su ritmo. Sherlock podía leer en los movimientos de John cómo quería que Sherlock respondiera, y John sabía por la tensión en el cuerpo de Sherlock qué tan cerca estaba.

Se inclinó sobre el pecho de Sherlock y lo besó. Sherlock se apoyó en sus pies, doblando las rodillas y balanceando las caderas de John contra sus muslos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Sus besos se volvieron más y más profundos cuando Sherlock golpeó ese punto dentro de John una y otra vez, alejando cada pensamiento de su mente excepto uno,  _Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock_. John siseó en un gruñido grave, sintiendo el rubor subir a su pecho y cara. Sherlock lo estaba mirando. "Sí, John", susurró. Luego deslizo una mano entre ellos y acarició el miembro de John con una mano, y John se corrió como una bala.

"Oh Cristo", jadeó, escondiendo su rostro en el húmedo y tibio cuello de Sherlock, derramándose entre ellos mientras el orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo como un destello estremecedor. Se quedó inmóvil en los brazos de Sherlock y no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse allí e intentar respirar mientras Sherlock empujaba, más rápido, más fuerte, hasta que finalmente se vino dentro del cuerpo de John con un grito.

Se quedaron allí intentando recuperar la respiración. John se movió hacia atrás contra el miembro cansado de Sherlock, todavía metido dentro suyo. Sherlock se rió entre dientes. "¿Este era el despertar que querías?"

John se apoyó en un codo. "Perfecto." Besó a Sherlock de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo. "Feliz Navidad, Sherlock."

Sherlock suspiró, sus ojos estaban llenos de una emoción que John sabía aún era extraña para él. Se preguntó si Sherlock alguna vez llegaría a acostumbrarse. "Sí, lo es", dijo. "Una Navidad muy feliz".

Se quedaron dónde estaban y se besaron por un rato, sin la intención de llevarlo más lejos, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía. John levantó la vista hacia un punto y sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡Sherlock! ¡Mira!"

Sherlock se removió y se sentó para mirar hacia donde John le estaba indicando. "Hmm. Parece que tenemos la bendición de alguien."

John sonrió, observando por la ventana del dormitorio la suave nevada. Los arbustos estaban cubiertos de escarcha, y el mundo parecía sereno y perfecto. "Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para siempre", dijo John. Parpadeó, no muy seguro de dónde había venido eso.

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos. "Podríamos, ya sabes".

John lo consideró por un momento. "Qué, ¿Quedarnos aquí y que nadie más nos vuelva a ver?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque nos aburriríamos y nos mataríamos el uno al otro".

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. "Probablemente tengas razón. En ese caso, será mejor que salgamos de la cama y veamos que nos dejó Papá Noel."

Bajaron las escaleras en pijama y después de lavarse rápidamente los dientes. "Oh, cariño. Sólo están los regalos que pusimos allí ", dijo John, mirando su pequeño árbol de mesa.

"Tal vez no fuimos tan buenos chicos después de todo," Sherlock ronroneó en su oído, una mano deslizándose hacia el sur para palmear el trasero de John.

John soltó una risita y le dio un empujón. "El desayuno antes de los regalos. Esa era la regla en mi casa. Nunca en tu vida veras cinco niños que coman gachas de avena más rápido." Se dirigió a la cocina para hacer tostadas y café. Sherlock se alejó, y en unos momentos el sonido de música navideña llenó la casa desde los altavoces del iPod de Sherlock. John reconoció a George Winston tocando 'The Holly and the Ivy'. "Ese mi villancico favorito", dijo.

"Lo sé. Es por eso que lo puse en mi playlist. ¿Todavía te sorprende de que sepa estas cosas sobre ti?

"No sorprendido. Solo contento."

John extendió mantequilla y mermelada sobre su tostada y caminó con cuidado hacia la sala de estar, balanceando dos platos en un brazo con dos tazas de café en su otra mano. Sherlock lo liberó de la mitad de su carga, intercambiando su plato y taza por un beso, que John concedió con mucho gusto.

John mordió la tostada y miró la sala decorada y las luces centelleantes del arbolito. "Esto realmente luce bien", dijo. "Y la nevada solo lo pone mejor, ¿no?"

"En realidad, estoy más entusiasmado por el fantástico orgasmo que me diste hace un rato."

"¿Así que no soñabas con una blanca navidad?" John se burló de él.

"Oh, me encanta todo como esta. Pero si estuviera terriblemente brumoso y lluvioso, contigo aquí nada de eso me importaría."

John negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo haces eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Convertir uno de tus molestos shock cerebrales en una encantadora expresión de afecto hacia mí."

Sherlock se rió. "Es una habilidad que he tenido que desarrollar para evitar que me golpees con frecuencia."

John terminó su último bocado de pan tostado. "¡Regalos, ahora!", gritó, saltando. Sherlock tragó rápidamente su último bocado de café y se unió a John junto al árbol. "Muy bien, este es para ti, y este, y este... y voy a guardar este para el final". Metió el regalo especial en el bolsillo de su bata con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es curioso, tengo un último regalo para ti también", dijo Sherlock, guardando una pequeña caja en su bolsillo. "Pero estos van primero."

Se dispusieron a abrir sus regalos, tomando turnos. John consiguió un jersey de cachemir de un precioso tono azul, Sherlock consiguió una nueva billetera. John consiguió un alfiler para corbata grabado con sus iniciales, Sherlock obtuvo una copia del libro vintage de Mother Night, firmada por Vonnegut. Abrieron cajas de chocolates, sombreros de lana, guantes nuevos para conducir y etiquetas para equipaje grabadas con sus iniciales, hasta que solo quedaron los presentes importantes.

Se sentaron y miraron el uno al otro. "Tú primero", dijo John, tendiéndole el paquete.

Sherlock parecía estar debatiendo en si debía insistir en que John fuera el primero, pero luego tomó su paquete y le quitó el envoltorio. John tuvo que sentarse sobre sus manos, estaba tan emocionado. Sherlock pareció demorarse una eternidad abriendo la caja y quitando las capas de tela que cubrían un sobre plano negro, con un sello en relieve grabado. "John, yo..." John vio que sus ojos se abrían mientras leía las palabras en el sello. "¿Qué es esto?"

John sonrió, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. "Establecí y financié una fundación benéfica a tu nombre que dará una beca completa a un estudiante cada año. Es una organización benéfica con todas las licencias, por lo que puedes hacer más contribuciones por ti mismo o recaudar donaciones. Está completamente financiada durante los primeros dos años. Dos estudiantes al año que no podrían permitírselo podrán ir a la escuela de cine o teatro."

Sherlock estaba boquiabierto, con la boca abierta. De todas las cosas asombrosas que le habían sucedido a John en los últimos meses, ver a Sherlock sin palabras tenía que estar en el top de la lista. "John... no sé qué decir". Abrió el sobre plano y miró los documentos de la Fundación Holmes por un momento, luego arrojó los papeles a un lado y se lanzó sobre John. Lo abrazó con fuerza, luego se alejó y lo besó. "Gracias. Dios mío. Es el regalo más perfecto que alguien podría haber... ". Negó con la cabeza. "Realmente pensaste en esto, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hice. Quería darte algo que tuviera un significado."

"Lo hiciste, Dios, lo hiciste." Sherlock sonrió ampliamente feliz. "Estoy abrumado". Lo besó de nuevo. "Nadie nunca... Yo sólo..." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Gracias."

John parpadeó con fuerza. La reacción de Sherlock era todo lo que podría haber deseado. Estaba emocionado y parecía sorprendido de que John se hubiera tomado la molestia (y, de hecho, habían sido un montón de problemas) para arreglar todo. "De nada. Me alegro de que te gustara."

Sherlock sonrió traviesamente y sacó el pequeño paquete de su bolsillo. "Creo que ahora es su turno, Sr. Watson."

John tomó el paquete, mortalmente curioso acerca de lo que podría ser. Abrió la envoltura y levantó la tapa de la caja para encontrar un bolígrafo. "Oh", dijo, tratando de parecer entusiasmado. Ni siquiera era una pluma particularmente elegante. Era una bonita pluma, pero una pluma ordinaria. "Es una... pluma". Buscó una inscripción o algo así, tratando de ser sutil al respecto, pero no parecía haber nada especial. "Es... es un bolígrafo", repitió.

Sherlock sonrió. "Relájate, John. No te di un maldito bolígrafo por Navidad. Pero vas a necesitarlo para firmar esto", dijo, sacando un fajo de papeles con una floritura de donde los había escondido detrás de uno de los cojines del sofá. Se los entregó.

John dejó la pluma a un lado y comenzó a leerlas. Eran las escrituras de una casa. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que eran la escritura de esa casa. Estaban recién impresas, y en la parte inferior de la página con las firmas estaban los nombres de los propietarios. Sherlock Holmes, y... John Watson. "Sherlock, qué... es la escritura de esta casa".

"Es nuestra casa ahora, John."

"Tú... ¿qué hiciste?"

"Le pedí a mi hermano que renunciara a la mitad de su propiedad en esta casa y te las diera a ti."

"¿Y él simplemente lo hizo?"

"Puedo ser muy persuasivo".

John arqueó una ceja. "Sherlock, compraste su mitad, ¿no?"

Sherlock suspiró. "Está bien, sí, lo hice".

"No puedo creer esto. ¿Somos dueños de esta casa? ¿Los dos?"

"Tan pronto como hallamos firmado estos documentos, lo seremos". Sherlock le quitó los papeles. "No tendrías un lapicero a mano, ¿verdad?", preguntó, sonriendo.

"De hecho, lo tengo", se rió John, y le entregó el ridículo bolígrafo. Vio como Sherlock firmó sobre su nombre y luego le entregó los papeles. "Esto está más allá...". No pudo terminar; él acaba de firmar las escrituras. "Sherlock, debes dejarme pagar mi mitad."

"¿Qué tipo de regalo de Navidad sería si el destinatario debe reembolsarle al dador?"

"Pero esta no es una chaqueta de cuero o un nuevo pasamontañas, ¡Es una casa!"

"Sí, John. La casa donde estaremos juntos. Sera nuestro hogar, un lugar al que siempre podremos escapar. Y quiero dártela."

John miró el título, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. "Nuestro hogar", dijo. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto."

"¿Por qué no?"

John lo miró. "Oh, no, no es... no es que no pudieras, es que estoy sorprendido de que lo hayas hecho". Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó. "Gracias", susurró contra sus labios.

Sintió que los labios de Sherlock se curvaban en una sonrisa. "Feliz Navidad, John".

"Feliz Navidad. La primera de muchas."

"No muchas."

"¿Hmm?"

"El resto. Tendremos el resto de nuestras Navidades juntos. ¿No es cierto?

John retrocedió para poder ver los ojos de Sherlock. "Cierto", dijo. Los jersey y los alfileres para corbata eran lindos, y ser propietarios de esta casa era alucinante, pero nada podía compararse con lo que Sherlock ya le había dado.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Notas de la Traducción:

En esta ocasión transforme varias locaciones a centros más generalizados para que se entendieran mejor, ya que traduciéndolas quedaban horrible, un ejemplo era la SFSA, que es una asociación, pero que para la trama no daba un gran aporte y preferí quitarlo.

Ahora las notas de traducción clásicas:

1.- SAG : Son los premios del Sindicato de Actores de Hollywood que sirven como un buen radar antes de saber quiénes serán los candidatos para los premios de la Academia.

2.- The Stone Roses.- Banda Inglesa

3- Whiskys calientes .- En el original se llaman Hot Toddy, es conocido como Whisky Caliente en Escocia, es una bebida mixta de licor con agua, miel y en algunas recetas hierbas varias, que se sirve caliente.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Notas de la Traductora desaparecida:

Bien… Hola … -esquiva el tomate- estoy retornando a este mundillo y realmente lo que me empujo fue una publicación en Facebook dónde recomendaban esta traducción junto a otras como buenos fic de Sherlock, y si bien decían que era buena aunque estuviera incompleta, fue como una cachetada y de repente recordé los capítulos que tengo a la mitad de esta historia – a veces traducía un capitulo y me daba cuenta de que me faltaba el anterior- y pues me puse a ello – promesa de año nuevo incluida- , y sí, el proceso esta lento, pero ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia y no nos podemos quedar sin saber el final y los extras! Amo sus extras, sobre todo las entrevistas. Considero que el fandom ha caído bastante desde la fatal cuarta temporada –yo creo que sigo en shock y es la que menos e visto- y aún así me quedan ganas de seguir traduciendo aunque a veces ni reviews dejen –insertar carita llorosa- pero también me alegro mucho cuando llega el correito avisando! Es una alegría para mi corazoncito de esclava del trabajo. Ya el capítulo que sigue va a la mitad, así que crucemos los dedos para seguir actualizando lo antes posible. Muchas gracias a esas personitas lindas que me han comentado o dado al follower, no los voy a dejar tirados.

Un abrazo!

 


	18. CHAPTER 18

**Título Original :**  Performance In a Leading Role

**Autora :**  Mad_Lori

**Disclaimer:**  Nada es de mi autoría. Debo destacar que esta es una  **traducción no autorizada** , los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC . La historia original la encontré en AO3 y el link está en mi perfil.

**Advertencias:**  Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, referencia a personas reales, SIN BETEAR.

.

.

* * *

**Performance In a Leading Role**

* * *

** CHAPTER 18 **

* * *

.

"¡Date prisa, el espectáculo empieza!", Gritó Sally desde la sala.

Harry se apresuró a regresar, traía un cuenco de palomitas de maíz en la mano. Sally levantó su manta para dejarla sentarse, luego se cubrió de nuevo. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué está usando Angie? necesita alejarse de esa onda de sacerdotisa romana.

Al menos Brad se afeitó. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que estuviera criando un pequeño nido de pájaros", dijo Sally.

"Por el amor de Dios, estas personas pagan a sus estilistas sacos de dólares, ¿Y esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer? ¡Yo podría hacerlo mejor! "

"¿Sabes cómo nos escuchamos, verdad?

"¿Unas don nadie de Hollywood?"

"Pues sí."

"Bueno, eso es lo que somos, ¿verdad? Sacó su celular del bolsillo. Es un mensaje de Irene. Dice que están a treinta segundos de salir, así que los muchachos estarán en la alfombra roja en unos minutos.

"Y entonces, empezaran los juegos."

Estuvieron calladas por un momento. "¿Crees que uno de ellos ganará?", pregunto Harry.

Sally suspiró. "He estado yendo y viniendo todo el día. Moriarty tiene mucho apoyo."

"John consiguió los máximos honores en el círculo de críticos de cine de New York y Chicago. Eso tiene que contar para algo."

"Pero no logro una nominación al SAG. La gente se pregunta por qué."

"Nadie quiere hablar del por qué, pero el factor closet siempre será el elefante en la habitación".

"Eso no se lo impidió a Sherlock."

"No, pero ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Greg? ¿Qué sería más difícil para John que para Sherlock?

Sally le dio un codazo. "Shh, ahí están."

En la pantalla, la multitud se agito y animo cuando John y Sherlock aparecieron de la mano en la alfombra roja. Las luces de los flash se duplicaron inmediatamente. Caminaron por la alfombra roja más allá del torbellino de fotógrafos, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para posar para las fotos. Sonrieron y saludaron, agarrándose el uno al otro, hasta que llegaron a la primera de muchas entrevistas. La reportera, de un canal de entretenimiento con gigantes dientes blancos, sonrió a su cámara. "Estoy aquí con la poderosa pareja de pioneros, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, ambos nominados aquí esta noche como Mejores Actores. ¿Alguna tensión en casa por eso?" dijo, riendo entre dientes.

Sally resopló. Algo le decía que no sería la última vez que escucharan eso.

"No, en absoluto" dijo John. "No estamos compitiendo. Dependerá de la prensa extranjera de Hollywood quien gane."

"Sherlock, has sido nominado dos veces a los Globos de Oro, pero nunca has ganado. ¿Qué significaría para ti ganar esta noche? "

Sherlock no se molestó en ocultar su molestia por tener que responder a preguntas absurdas. La expresión de John era constantemente agradable, pero Harry podía decir por la tensión en su mandíbula que estaba apretando los dedos de Sherlock con fuerza para evitar que este dejara escapar algo demasiado terrible. "Sería un honor, por supuesto", dijo Sherlock. "Esta película ha sido importante para los dos, y esperamos que sea reconocida. Si eso no nos lleva a recibir honores individuales nos preocuparíamos."

"Gracias, Sherlock y John, y buena suerte esta noche."

Ambos asintieron y se alejaron lo más rápido posible. Harry se encogió de hombros. "Al menos no le dijo que no la necesitaba."

"Pero lo estaba pensando." Sally empujó un puñado de palomitas dentro de su boca. "Bueno, ahora esperemos."

Observaron el resto de la alfombra roja, hablando sobre la ropa de todos, hasta que empezó los comerciales antes de la ceremonia. El teléfono de Harry sonó; ella respondió y lo puso inmediatamente en altavoz. "¿Sobreviviste a la batalla?", dijo.

"Apenas", dijo Irene. "Me he escapado a la sala de prensa. Tuve que taclear a alguien de  _Variety_  para conseguir esta agradable mesa en la esquina. ¿Cómo se veían los chicos?

"Muy bien. John era amable y Sherlock parecía como si estuviera oliendo un atado de ajos."

"Así que lucían normales."

"Más o menos."

"Tuve que luchar para evitar que se tropezaran con Moriarty frente a la prensa. Eso podría haber sido incómodo."

"Está perdidamente enamorado del sonido de su propia voz, ¿no?" preguntó Sally. "Hablo sobre su carrera y sus motivaciones hasta que el reportero tuvo que prácticamente empujarlo lejos."

"Sí, es un narcisista, pero creo que va a ganar el premio esta noche. Mierda, tengo que ir a pelear con algunos reporteros. Te llamaré de nuevo. " La línea se cortó.

"¿Crees que va a ganar?" dijo Harry. "Moriarty, quiero decir."

Sally se encogió de hombros. "No debería."

"Joder, no debería. John debería ganar."

"¡Espera, ahí! No desestimes a mi empleador."

"Sherlock está fantástico en la película, pero John..." Harry se apagó. "Merece ganar."

Sally frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? Quiero decir, además de lo obvio."

Harry suspiró. "Olvida que dije algo."

"No, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Es como si necesitaras que ganara por ti?" Harry se sentó allí, tratando de mantener su rostro neutral, pero no debió de haber estado haciendo un buen trabajo porque los ojos de Sally se abrieron. "Oh. Ya veo."

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"No creías que pudiera manejar el papel, ¿cierto?"

Apretó los dientes. "Es mi hermano. Tengo total confianza en él."

"Mentirosa."

Harry la miró. "De acuerdo, tuve mis dudas. ¡Pero yo no sabía! ¡Nadie sabía! Sabía que era buen actor, pero... Cristo, nunca supe que fuera tan bueno. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Pero debería haberlo sabido. Nunca debí haber dudado de él."

"Y si él gana, entonces te sacaras esa espinita del pecho, ¿es eso?"

"Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido. De todos modos, John no sabe nada de esto, así que no le digas."

"No lo haré."

Se instalaron para ver los premios. Irene regresó a la sala de prensa luego de que empezara la ceremonia y las tres mantuvieron una conversación fluida sobre el atuendo de todo el mundo, sus habilidad para hablar en público y su valor general como seres humanos. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que el lugar de la ceremonia dejaba que desear, y que los camarógrafos habían sido instruidos para conseguir tantas fotos de John y Sherlock como fuera posible. Ellos estaban sentados con el resto del personal de Para un extraño: Ang y su esposa; Molly; Emma Hudson (quien ahora estaba presentando); James Schamus; Y Andrew Bird, que fue nominado por la música.

Uno de los camarografos enfoco a John y Sherlock en su mesa, mirando a todo el mundo como un par de viajeros aburridos esperando el llamado a su vuelo, luego pasaron a comerciales. "Estan con esa cara de actor", dijo Sally.

"¿Qué cara?"

"La cara de actor. Ya sabes, esa expresión que todos ponen cuando están en público y no quieren que nadie sepa lo que están pensando o sintiendo. No sé cómo le llames a la cara de actor, pero sé cuando lo veo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Hmm. Creo que la llamaría 'cansadamente pensativo'."

"¿Casualmente reflexivo?"

"Qué te parece ... " respondió "¿Inofensivo?"

"Sí, eso se acerca." Otra cámara mostro a los presentadores y luego y volvió a enfocarse por un instante en ellos; esta vez el brazo de Sherlock estaba extendido sobre el respaldo de la silla de John. Ambos todavía tenían la cara de actor, pero luego John miró a Sherlock y por un instante su careta cayó y Harry vio una rápida mirada de afecto pasar entre ellos. Entonces el momento acabó y ambos lucieron 'cansadamente pensativos' de nuevo.

Sally suspiró. "¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada así? ¿Cómo ellos?

"Pensé que lo estuve, un par de veces. Pero entonces terminaba, y me daba cuenta de que esa persona en la relación no era yo, sino una versión de mí que pensé que querían más."

"Tan cierto."

"¿Que tal tú?"

Sally se encogió de hombros. "Nunca tuve el tiempo, o las ganas."

"¿Qué hay de David?

"¿Qué hay con él?"

Harry resopló. "Supongo que eso responde la pregunta."

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de Clara?"

Harry se calló. "Es agradable estar con Clara."

"Qué ... Suerte."

"Lo sé" dijo Harry, arrugando la nariz. "No hemos podido reunirnos lo suficiente como para saber cómo nos sentimos. No la amo. Pero tal vez podría hacerlo. "Ella levantó sus pies y los metió dentro de la manta hasta poder abrazar sus rodillas. "A veces, al ver a John tan feliz con una persona tan poco probable, sé que suena banal, pero me hace pensar que cualquier cosa podría ser posible".

Sally asintió con la cabeza. "Tal vez." Mientras la retransmisión se reanudaba, la cámara grabó a Tom Hanks hablando con John y Sherlock en su mesa. "Genial, mira eso. Una bendición desde lo alto.

"Shh, toca uno de los nuestros," dijo Harry, agitando una mano.

Celebraron la victoria de Molly por su guión, luego la victoria de Andrew por la música. Se agarraban la una a la otra mientras aplaudían cuando Ang ganó el premio al mejor director.

"Cristo, es el momento de la verdad", dijo Harry, cuando Scarlett empezó a leer los nominados como Mejor Actor en una Película de drama. Ella y Sally se agarraban de las manos como un par de adolescentes viendo una película de terror. "Dios, por favor, déjalo ganar. Por lo menos, que uno de ellos gane."

La cámara enfocó q cada nominado a la vez. John parecía la imagen de un estoicismo tranquilo, mientras Sherlock parecía que intercambiaria alegremente lugares con cualquier prisionero en régimen de aislamiento.

"Y el Globo de Oro es para..."

John Watson, John Watson, John Watson ...

"¡James Moriarty!"

"¡OH, MIERDA!" Gritó Sally.

El corazón de Harry se hundió. La audiencia aplaudió cuando Moriarty se levantó para aceptar su premio. La cámara se acercó a John y Sherlock. Ellos intercambiaron una especie de mirada de 'oh, bien', ambos aplaudiendo cortésmente. "Bueno, esto es una mierda" murmuró.

"¡Es una estafa!"

Moriarty estaba ahora en el podio, recitando su discurso de aceptación en su manera típicamente pomposa. "¡Dios, ese insufrible bastardo!"

"Y será aún más insufrible ahora que es el Sr. Favorito al Oscar."

"¿Cómo ganó esto? Casi ninguno de los críticos lo alabo. La mayoría iban por John o Sherlock, unos cuantos por Jean o George.

"Los críticos no son los mejores profetas de los Oscar, y tú lo sabes".

"Esto puede acabar con las posibilidades de John para un Oscar, especialmente sin una nominación al SAG".

"Esperemos que el gilipollas no gane el SAG también. Si Sherlock gana, al menos seguiran abiertos para el debate."

"Dios, ¿y si John ni siquiera es nominado?"

Sally se levantó para ir al baño. "Oh, lo estará. No creo que haya ninguna duda al respecto. Pero ¿Más allá de eso? No lo sé."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

John y Sherlock mantuvieron un perfil bajo en el after party. Después de hacer las rondas necesarias de abrazos y charlas de felicitaciones, se fueron a buscar algo que beber y se retiraron a un lugar tranquilo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Schamus los encontrara. Colocó la estatuilla a Mejor Película sobre la mesa y los miró a ambos. "Uno de ustedes debería tener alguno de estos", dijo.

"Estamos contentos de que a la película le fuera bien esta noche", dijo John.

"Sus actuaciones fueron mucho mejores que la de él."

Sherlock se inclinó en confidencia hacia James "¿Crees que el resultado fue influenciado por nuestra relación?"

Jim se encogió de hombros. "Odio pensar así. Pero algunas personas se preguntan si todo el asunto fue armado para llamar la atención. "

"Ese rumor se niega a morir, ¿verdad?" dijo John, apretando los dientes.

"¿Cómo puede morir, con cada ganador del Golden Globe resucitandolo cada vez que amenaza con morir?" Sherlock se burló. "Les encanta insinuarlo."

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que muera ese rumor?" preguntó exasperado John. "¿Besarnos escandalosamente en la alfombra roja para que la gente crea que no es un truco publicitario?"

"Eso probablemente calentaría las cosas", dijo James. Sacudió la cabeza con una triste sonrisa. "Lo digo sin doble intención."

John se levantó. "Estoy listo para una trago. ¿Sherlock?

"Estoy bien."

Se encaminó al bar a pedir algo fuerte, con la esperanza de no cruzarse con nadie. Hizo todo el camino hasta el bar y pidió un vodka tonic antes de sentir una mano en su brazo. Se volvió, listo para dar un cortés saludo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en serio al ver quién era. "Natalie, ¿cómo estás?" Dijo, inclinándose para besar su mejilla. "¿Cómo está tu pequeño?" El camarero le entregó su cóctel.

Ella sonrió. Es maravilloso. Esta comenzando a gatear, agarra todo. John, sólo quería decirte cuánto ame tu película ", dijo.

"Gracias; es lindo escuchar eso. Estamos muy orgullosos de ella. "

Ella miró a su alrededor y luego se inclinó un poco más cerca. "Espero no tener que sonreír y actuar feliz mientras le entrego a Jim Moriarty un Oscar el próximo mes", dijo en voz baja. "No estoy segura de ser tan buena actriz."

"A este punto creo que debe ser considerado el favorito. Veremos cómo le va en los SAGs. "

"Merecías el premio de esta noche, si no te importa que te lo diga."

"Buen Señor, por supuesto que no me importa. Puedes repetirlo por ahí todo lo que quieras."

Ella rió. "No podemos alimentar un gran ego."

"No te preocupes. Sherlock tiene suficiente ego por los dos. "Natalie rió y John vio como sus ojos miraban por encima de su hombro. "Joder, está justo detrás de mí, ¿Cierto?" John se volvió para encontrar a Sherlock mirándolo con una de sus cejas arqueadas. "Oh, no te atrevas a lucir insultado."

"¿Quién dijo que es un insulto? Si tengo un ego tan enorme, tal vez sea culpa tuya."

"¿Cómo va ser mi culpa?"

"Me atrevería a decir que cualquiera que hubiera logrado conseguir los afectos del eminente y deseable John Watson podría tener justificado el tamaño de su ego."

"Awww" dijo Natalie.

John se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza." No sé cómo lo hace. Dirá algo que demuestre su irritante personalidad y lo convertirá en un elogio hacia mí, así que no puedo seguir molesto." Notó que Natalie miraba a Sherlock con auténtica curiosidad. "Lo siento, ¿Se conocen? Sherlock, ella es Natalie.

Se dieron la mano. "No hemos sido presentados" dijo Natalie. "Pero soy un gran fan."

"Igualmente. Los elogios que recibió el año pasado fueron totalmente merecidos, aunque confieso que preferí su trabajo en V de Vendetta."

Ella sonrió. "Me encantó trabajar en esa película. Honestamente, estaba emocionada de tener una excusa para afeitarme la cabeza. Siempre quise intentarlo."

"Yo también" dijo Sherlock.

Los ojos de John se abrieron de par en par. "¡No te atrevas!" Apenas podía contemplar la idea de que los gloriosos rizos de Sherlock se desaparecieran.

"Oh querido. ¿He tocado una fibra sensible?" dijo Sherlock, con los ojos brillantes.

Una mujer elegante pero discretamente vestida (Probablemente su publicista) apareció y murmuró en el oído de Natalie. Natalie asintió, luego se volvió hacia ellos. "Tengo que irme, pero fue bueno verte, John." Ella cogió su mano y besó su mejilla. "Y gusto en conocerte, Sherlock."

"Me alegró verte también" dijo John. La vieron desaparecer mientras se despedía con una mano. John se volvió hacia Sherlock y bebió su copa. "¿Por qué mentiste?" dijo detrás de una tranquila sonrisa.

"¿Hmm?"

"Recuerdo oírte decir que el  _Cisne Negro_  fue una película 'predecible y sobrevalorada' y que su actuación fue 'histriónica en una sola nota'. No es como para que le dedicases una adulación vacía."

Sherlock suspiró. "Al menos si quería decir lo que dije sobre V de Vendetta."

"Sherlock... "

"Ella necesitaba un momento, así que le di uno." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la entrada. John miró y vio a un fotógrafo, parado en medio de las sombras, su cámara todavía apuntando en su dirección. "Quería ser fotografiada hablando con nosotros, así que le di una bonita y sonriente foto casual. No me costó, de verdad."

El corazón de John se hundió. "No tenía idea. Pensé que Natalie era una amiga."

"No seas tonto, John, por supuesto que sí. Su cariño por ti es sincero. Las personas son capaces de tener más de un motivo a la vez. Su deseo de felicitarle y su admiración por la película y tu actuación fueron genuinos. Si también quería un poco de tiempo documentado con nosotros - los actuales portada de revista asegurada - entonces estas dentro del negocio del espectáculo."

John miró alrededor hacia la multitud, notando por primera vez cuántas personas los observaban disimuladamente, midiendo su disponibilidad, sincronizando sus acercamientos, evaluando las opciones. "¿Alguna vez podré confiar en alguien de nuevo?", murmuró. "Excepto por ti, claro."

"Oh, soy la última persona en la que debes confiar. Sólo te uso por el sexo y la publicidad. ¿No lo has escuchado?"

"Al menos me alegra oír que lo admites" dijo una voz detrás suyo.

John vio a Sherlock cerrar los ojos por un momento. Ambos se volvieron hacia Moriarty, que estaba allí con su Globo de Oro en la mano. "James."

"Hola cariño." John vio los labios de Sherlock rizarse ante el 'cariño', y su propio macho alfa interno lanzó una alarma ante otro hombre que lo trataba de forma muy  _familiar_.

"¿Has soltado eso en algún momento?" preguntó Sherlock.

Moriarty se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a la estatuilla. "Se siente tan bien en mi mano, como si hubiera sido hecho sólo para mí", dijo, con una risita extraña. "¿Quiere sujetarlo?" Lo extendió. "¡Siempre que prometas devolvérmelo!"

"No, gracias" dijo Sherlock, arrugando la nariz como si Moriarty le ofreciera una tarántula.

"Oh, lo siento, estoy siendo grosero. James Moriarty, no nos hemos presentado" le dijo a John, tendiéndole la mano.

John la estrecho, sobre todo porque no podía encontrar una razón para rechazarlo lo suficientemente rápido. "John Watson."

"Por supuesto que lo eres, por supuesto que lo eres. Sherlock, deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices. Las paredes tienen ojos y oídos. No queremos más rumores sobre sus aventuras románticas de alto perfil."

"Tú mismo comenzaste la mitad de esos rumores", dijo Sherlock.

Moriarty puso una exagerada cara de shock, jadeando como si una mano le apretara la garganta. "¡Qué insinuación! Como si yo le pudiera hacer una cosa así a un viejo amigo."

"No somos amigos y nunca lo fuimos."

"Oh no. Fuimos más que eso." John frunció el ceño, y a Moriarty esto no se le pasó. Sus ojos brillaron con placer. "No me digas que él no lo sabe" dijo, lanzándole a Sherlock una sonrisa de 'chico travieso'.

"¿No sé qué?" dijo John.

"Nada. Te está fastidiando."

"Sherlock, me haces daño. ¿Signifique tan poco para ti?"

"No significo nada para ninguno de los dos", siseó Sherlock.

John había oído suficiente. Agarró a Sherlock por el brazo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. "Vámonos, Sherlock. Creo que nos hemos quedado lo suficiente como para no ser maleducados." Sherlock dejó que John lo llevara lejos, pero su furiosa mirada seguía fija en Moriarty.

"Nos vemos la próxima vez, chicos," dijo, moviendo sus dedos en una alegre despedida.

John sacó a Sherlock fuera de la fiesta y pidió el coche. Subieron a la parte de atrás, y John apretó el botón que levantó la ventana de privacidad cuando su chofer salió del estacionamiento.

"¿Quieres decirme de qué hablaba?" preguntó John, haciendo todo lo posible por no alzar la voz mientras sus entrañas se agitaban.

"Nada. Historia antigua."

"Te acostaste con él, ¿verdad?" El silencio de Sherlock fue suficiente respuesta. "Cristo. ¿Alguna vez ibas a mencionarlo?"

"No fue importante. No podría ser menos importante."

"Claro que no. Tienes una historia con él, y ahora lo está usando en nuestra contra. Y ese es mi asunto, Sherlock, por no hablar del hecho de que eres mi... sea lo que seas, ¡Y tengo derecho a saber estas cosas! "

"Así que tienes derecho, ¿no? Dime, John, ¿Conozco cada cosa de tu pasado? ¿Me has contado cada detalle sobre tu historia, cada persona con la que has dormido, cada error que has cometido? No, y ni deberías tener que hacerlo. Una relación no es firmar una declaración jurada sobre nuestras vidas. No hay un juramento que nos obligue a revelar todo. Respeto tu derecho a la privacidad, así como tú debes respetar el mío."

"¿Alguna vez te he preguntado algo que te resulte incómodo de contestar?"

Sherlock suspiró. "No."

"Esto surgió por su cuenta, y ahora Moriarty lo está usando para tratar de abrir una brecha entre nosotros. No lo dejaré hacer eso. No me importa cuál fue tu historia con él, pero prefiero no sentirme amenazado por ella, y quiero que sientas que puedes hablar conmigo al respecto."

Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, Sherlock busco la mano de John sin mirar. John la agarró y la apretó. "No quería que pensaras menos en mí" dijo, en voz baja.

"No podría" dijo John. "Te amo."

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes. "Estaba un año por delante de mí en la RADA", dijo Sherlock. "Tenía fama de ser muy ambicioso y astuto, al igual que yo tenía fama de poder ver a través de la gente a simple vista. Ahora sé que me vio como un reto. Algunos de mis compañeros de clase habían intentado acercarse a mí de forma romántica, pero yo tenía poco interés en relaciones de dormitorio sin sentido. Él se fijó en mí porque me había vuelto alguien supuestamente inalcanzable, pero lo dejé tener éxito... bueno, en parte porque estaba aburrido y lo admito, un poco curioso. Ambos pensábamos que estábamos jugando con el otro. Pronto descubrí que estar con él era aún más fastidioso que estar aburrido, y termine con él. Eso fue una sorpresa desagradable para él, había estado esperando explotar nuestra relación para hacerse camino a una producción que estaba organizando junto con nuestro director más codiciado. Nunca me perdonó por no ser la presa fácil que pensó que sería. Ese pudo ser el final, pero luego trato de conseguir que me expulsaran cuando expuse los métodos desagradables que usaba para escalar en su carrera. Es una serpiente y me parece ofensivo que su nombre sea mencionado en la misma frase que el tuyo."

John pasó su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Sherlock, en una caricia que intentaba tranquilizarlo. "Sabía que tenía que haber más de lo que dijo."

"Odia que al final viera a través de él, odio que me engañara. Y ahora también odio que recibiera ese premio que tuvo que haber sido tuyo."

"Tú lo merecías también."

"Tal vez. Pero lo quería para ti. Quiero que todos en este maldito negocio admitan que se equivocaron contigo, John."

"No me importa su aceptación. Es suficiente con haber ganado tu respeto. Se lo das a tan pocas personas; nunca pensé ser una de ellas."

Sherlock finalmente se volvió y se encontró con sus ojos. "Lamento no habértelo contado antes."

"Perdonado."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

La casa estaba tranquila, las luces apagadas. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, con los dedos entrelazados, escuchando la respiración del otro.

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró atrás suyo. John se dio la vuelta, sus manos encontraron sin fallo a Sherlock en la oscuridad, deslizándolas sobre su pecho hasta sus hombros. Sintió las manos de Sherlock en su cintura, su aliento en su mejilla, luego más cerca, y finalmente los labios de Sherlock tocaron los suyos. Su boca lo toco suave y despacio, un beso lento lleno de promesas. John deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y las enredo en el cuello de Sherlock, se puso de puntillas para profundizar más el beso. Sherlock repartió unos besos en sus mejillas, su mandíbula descansando en su cuello. "John" murmuró.

John lo abrazó fuertemente, arqueando su cuello bajo los labios de Sherlock. "Nunca ha habido nadie más que tú" susurró. "Quiero que sepas eso."

"Lo sé" dijo Sherlock, las palabras amortiguadas contra la piel de la garganta de John. "Para mí tampoco. Nunca espere algo así, ni tuve la esperanza de conseguirlo." Selló sus labios sobre los de John y lo besó profundo y largo. El calor se elevó hasta la piel de John y pronto su ropa fue cayendo mientras se besaban, apañados por la oscuridad del dormitorio. "Nunca podría haberlo imaginado", dijo Sherlock, las palabras apenas más que un susurro.

John deslizó las manos bajo el abrigo de Sherlock y lo empujó fuera de sus hombros, bajó por sus brazos hasta que cayó al suelo. Se desnudaron, sin prisa; el tacto de Sherlock era tierno y respetuoso, como si no estuviera muy seguro de que John no fuera un espejismo. Sintiendo la necesidad de Sherlock, John le permitió hacer lo que quisiera, pero John necesitaba hacerle el amor. Se apretó alrededor de Sherlock, enjaulándolo bajo sus extremidades, suspirando mientras Sherlock presionaba contra él con un gemido, las sensaciones que provocaban su unión desplazaron cualquier otro pensamiento que hubiera en su cabeza. Sherlock murmuró en su oído mientras lo acariciaba, pequeñas caricias, susurros sin palabras que la mente de John podía entender. El cuerpo de John se impulsó para encontrarse con el de Sherlock y se corrió sin aviso, un grito saliendo de su garganta. Sherlock lo besó con fuerza y gimió el nombre de John durante su propia liberación, sonando como una confesión en sus labios. Cayó sobre el brazo de John, cansado y jadeando. "John" dijo. "Él no era nada. Tú lo eres todo."

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

"Llegaron más películas" dijo John, cerrando la puerta trasera. Guardó la leche en el refrigerador, luego entró a la sala, arrojando los DVD en una caja. Habían estado observando uno o dos por noche durante semanas. "Así que esta es la excitante vida de un miembro de la Academia", comentó John. "Enterrado entre DVD's".

Sherlock emitió un ruido de protesta desde su posición reclinada en el sofá, con el portátil abierto sobre su pecho. "El año que viene nos darán dos de todo, ya que serás miembro para entonces."

"Eso no es cierto."

"Siempre invitan a los nominados a participar, especialmente a los más conocidos como tú."

"Dejando de lado que mi nombramiento no es algo inevitable, pueden invitar a quien quieran, y un actor conocido casi enteramente por sus típicas películas de comedia romántica podría no encajar con el perfil de los miembros de la Academia." Su teléfono sonó. "Es Mike." John volvió a entrar en la cocina. "Mike, hola."

"Hola John. Me temo que tengo malas noticias."

El corazón de John se hundió. "¿La película del abogado?"

"Retiraron su oferta. Van en una dirección diferente."

"Una dirección que consiste en cualquier actor que no se llame John Watson."

"No reacciones exageradamente. Esto sucede todo el tiempo."

"Pues me está pasando más de lo habitual en los últimos tiempos. Dios mío, me pregunto por qué. "

"Tengo más trucos bajo la manga, John. No te preocupes."

John suspiró. "Está bien. Déjame saber si hay algo nuevo." Colgó y tiró su teléfono sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

"¿John?" le preguntó Sherlock desde la sala.

"¿Qué?"

"Aprovechando que estás ahí...".

"Sí, té, lo sé" dijo John, guardando su enojo. Puso la tetera al fuego junto con las hierbas.  _¿Té?_  John sacudió la cabeza y abrió la nevera para tomar una cerveza. Había terminado cuando el té estuvo listo y decidió servirse una taza también.

Sherlock levantó la vista y frunció el ceño mientras John le entregaba su té. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que algo anda mal? "

"Todo está en tu rostro y bebiste una cerveza a las tres de la tarde."

"Déjame adivinar, lo supiste por la cantidad de humedad en mis labios o el ligero rubor en mis mejillas, ¿verdad?"

"O porque te oí abrir la botella y pude oler tu aliento. ¿Qué es?"

John se dejó caer en una silla. "El proyecto sobre el juzgado se cayó."

La ceja de Sherlock se arqueó. "¿Se cayó?"

"Sí, han decidido 'ir en otra dirección'", dijo John, haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos. "Además, se suponía que me darían un guión de Darabont, y de repente nadie en su oficina tiene idea de lo que Mike está hablando cuando lo pide." Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Supongo que soy demasiado mayor como para aprender un nuevo oficio. ¿Todavía me amarías si me veo obligado a vender mi cuerpo en una esquina?"

"No seas ridículo, no llegaras a eso. En el peor de los casos, serás un amo de casa, y sería un honor para mí mantenerte."

"Eso no se escucha especialmente tranquilizador cuando me enfrento a la posibilidad del fin de mi carrera."

"Los proyectos van y vienen. Es la naturaleza de nuestra profesión."

"Creo que ambos sabemos que ese no es el problema. Ya son tres proyectos en los que me estaban considerando que se han hecho humo sin ninguna explicación. Eso no es una coincidencia."

"No saquemos conclusiones anticipadas."

"No necesito anticiparme a nada, las conclusiones están bien puestas delante mío."

"No me ha pasado a mí."

"Tú no estás en ese mercado. Y siempre supimos que sería peor para mí. Es difícil que me vean en el papel de un hombre común cuando todas las audiencias me imaginan debajo de ti. "

"Es temporal. Ganaras el Oscar y todos estarán rogando que tomes sus proyectos."

"Eso es ridículamente optimista, y francamente, suena extraño viniendo de ti."

"No es optimismo, es certeza. Eres demasiado buen actor para ser rechazado."

John no pudo evitar sonreír. "Tu fe en mí es... alentadora."

"No me insultes. La fe es una creencia sin una base empírica. Mi evaluación sobre la perspectiva de tu carrera se basa en la evidencia y la realidad, no en una ilusión."

"Casi me haces creerlo."

"Lo harás. Cuenta con eso. Como ya sabes, nunca me equivoco."

"Excepto cuando dijiste que ganaría el Golden Globe."

"Recuerdo haber dicho que  _merecías_  ganar, lo que es cierto. La idiotez de la prensa extranjera de Hollywood no afecta el hecho de que tenía razón. "

John lo miró con los ojos entornados. "Estás siendo demasiado insistente con esto. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está pasando?"

"Te conozco. Algo está pasando."

"Me temo que estas adquiriendo algo de mi naturaleza desconfiada."

"No me engañas, ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Sherlock evitó cuidadosamente su mirada, y fue así, que John lo supo. "Sherlock, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que lo que pase con mi carrera no es culpa tuya? No quiero que te estés culpando."

Sherlock vaciló un momento antes de contestar. "¿Qué te hace pensar que me estoy culpando?"

"Porque estás sobrecompensando. Para con eso."

Se encontró con los ojos de John y luego volvió su atención a su laptop rápidamente. "Si nuestra relación tiene consecuencias adversas para ti, entonces es inevitablemente que sea mi culpa, tus protestas al respecto no tienen sentido."

"Si hay consecuencias, las aceptaré. No significa que estaré encantado, pero si me dieran a elegir la carrera que tuve y estar contigo, tú ganarías siempre."

Sherlock alzó la vista, su rostro no demostraba nada pero sus ojos se suavizaron. "Espero que siempre sea así, John."

John podría haber dicho más, pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió. Suspiró y se levantó para abrir, suponiendo que sería el hombre de la seguridad o algo así. En cambio, se encontró con un mensajero en la puerta. "Entrega para el señor Holmes" dijo.

"Yo lo recibiré." John firmó la constancia de entrega y le dieron un grueso sobre de tamaño A4. Cerró la puerta y comprobó la dirección del remitente: Imagine Entertainment. El corazón de John saltó. "¡Sherlock!" se apresuró a regresar a la sala.

"¿Qué?"

"Llego esto para ti. ¿Es lo que creo que es?"

Sherlock se puso de pie, abriendo el sobre. Extrajo un fajo de papeles, sus ojos escudriñaron lo que decía rápidamente... luego cerró los ojos y sus hombros se relajaron. "Es el contrato para el proyecto de Tesla".

John sonrió. "¿Bueno, qué estás esperando? ¡Fírmalo!

Sherlock sonrió, una de sus raras y auténticas sonrisas. "Sabes, no quería entusiasmarme hasta que realmente tuviera el contrato en mis manos. Supongo que ahora es seguro emocionarse." Se sentó y dejó los contratos sobre la mesa de centro. John se sentó a su lado y miró por encima de su hombro. Todo estaba allí, las disposiciones y acuerdos estándar, el salario de Sherlock y su horario de trabajo. Su compensación era muy generosa, bastante por encima de la media para el mercado de las películas para televisión, lo que reflejaba el estatus de Sherlock en el círculo de actores en el que trabajaban. El documento tenía la rúbrica de Greg, indicando que ya estaba revisado y con todas las disposiciones legales aprobadas en el nombre de Sherlock. Había una nota Post-It pegada en la página de las firmas. Decía: Estamos encantados de tenerte a bordo en este proyecto y espero poder trabajar contigo. -RH

Sherlock se encontró con los ojos de John. "Este proyecto absorberá mi vida este verano".

"Sí, lo sé."

"Es tú última oportunidad para objetar cualquier cosa."

"¿Qué objeciones tendría? Es un proyecto fantástico y no puedo esperar para verte en vestuario de época. ¿Firmaras ya?"

Sherlock miró la cara de John y luego el contrato, tomó su pluma y firmó. Dejó caer la pluma con un suspiro. "Bueno, está hecho."

John tomó la cara de Sherlock con sus manos y lo besó. "Felicitaciones. Estarás brillante."

"Estarás igual de brillante en cualquier proyecto que sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para firmar contigo."

"Será mejor que llames a Irene. Ella querrá publicar un comunicado de prensa."

Sherlock sacó su teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera marcar, sonó en su mano. "Hola, Irene," dijo, activando el altavoz.

"¿Has firmado el contrato?"

"Justo en este mismo momento. ¿Cómo demonios lo haces?"

"Ahora te estoy vigilando por cámaras de circuito cerrado."

"Jaja."

"Crees que estoy bromeando, ¿no? Tengo un comunicado para la prensa listo; ¿Quieres revisarlo primero?"

"No lo necesito. Coloco mi imagen pública en tus capaces manos."

"Tanta fe, estoy conmovida. De acuerdo, John, sobre el drama del juzgado."

"Se acabó."

"Dices eso como si creyeras que no lo sé. Y puedo oírte entrando en pánico desde el otro lado de la ciudad. Sherlock, ¿está entrando en pánico?"

"Está trabajando en ello."

"Bueno, para. El pánico no está garantizado. Aún no."

"Ellos estaban tan interesados en hacerme una prueba de pantalla, y ahora quieren ir en una dirección diferente", dijo John.

"Cierto, pero no se trata de ti. Por lo que he oído, están a punto de firmar con una actriz de gran nombre, y ella insiste en que sólo participara si contratan actores de una pequeña lista que tiene."

"¿Y por qué no estoy en su lista?"

"Bueno, no es porque seas gay, porque Bradley Cooper está en la lista."

"Él no ha salido."

"Pero bien que podría hacerlo. Sospecho que es una cosa de edad."

"¡Oh! ¡Fantástico! ¡Ahora estoy perdiendo papeles porque soy gay y porque soy viejo! ¡Genial!"

"Sherlock, por favor, golpéalo en la cabeza con algo. John, nunca has sido el tipo vano y egoísta de actor, y si te conviertes en uno voy a tener que matarte, lenta y dolorosamente. Tienes treinta y ocho años, muy lejos de la vejez para el mercado actores de vanguardia, tienes suerte de haber nacido con un par de gónadas externas" dijo ella, con un rastro de amargura en su voz. "Los papeles se caen, los proyectos evolucionan, las cosas no funcionan. Has estado en el negocio lo suficiente como para conocer la puntuación. Estas extra paranoico porque nunca has experimentado este nivel de escrutinio público, y te sientes minimizado por la victoria de Moriarty. Si esto te ayuda, todo el mundo piensa que el premio debió haber sido tuyo. Esto puede realmente darte un impulso con los votantes del Oscar. Ser visto como la victima puede significar más votos."

John suspiró. Ayudaba. "Eres mejor que una terapeuta, Irene."

"Un buen publicista es un gran terapeuta. La firma de Sherlock con un proyecto de alto perfil callara muchas opiniones negativas o indecisas y tengo plena y total confianza en que un buen proyecto para ti está a la vuelta de la esquina."

"He estado tratando de decírselo" dijo Sherlock. "Quizá ahora lo crea ya que viene de ti."

"De todos modos, no quiero que te preocupes por tu próximo proyecto ahora mismo" prosiguió Irene. "Vamos a concentrarnos en pasar la temporada de premios primero. Las nominaciones al Oscar... "

"No" dijo John.

"¡No he dicho nada!"

"Volverás a suplicarnos para que nos dejemos grabar mientras vemos los anuncios de las nominaciones. Absolutamente no."

"¡Pero sería fantástico!" dijo Irene. "¡Ayudará a normalizar su relación, humanizarlos como gente! ¡Solamente lanzaré el clip si ambos son nominados!"

"No vamos a convertirnos en el reality show de los actores gay", Sherlock se burló.

"¡Eh, ustedes fueron los que salieron del closet en vivo!"

"Veremos las nominaciones aquí, en nuestra casa, sólo nosotros. Si eres una chica muy, muy buena, podríamos dejarte verlos con nosotros por el altavoz."

"Bueno, realmente me pongo muy nerviosa" dijo Irene, con calma.

"Suelo tener ese efecto en las personas", dijo Sherlock, guiñando un ojo a John. "Entonces déjanos en paz."

"Felicitaciones, Sherlock. El proyecto Tesla será fantástico."

"Espero que así sea. Colgó." Dios mío. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que toda esta tontera se haya terminado?"

"Un mes más o menos."

Sherlock se estiró en el sofá otra vez, recogiendo su portátil.

John se quedó donde estaba, sentado en el borde del sillón, mirando sus manos. Se sentía agotado e inseguro, pero no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, si es que había algo que hacer. Miró a su alrededor, deseando volver a Sussex, a su casa. Cinco semanas fuera no habían sido suficientes. Perdió su privacidad, la calma, la intimidad de vivir allí con Sherlock, como si fueran cualquier otra pareja que tiene que encargarse de la limpieza, luchando por las tareas, paseando por la casa, cocinando, durmiendo y hablando de todo y nada. Aquí, había tanto que tratar, todo el tiempo, sin fin, estaba la prensa, sus agentes, el negocio, los rumores, la blogosfera, esos malditos premios que significaban tanto para todos.

"¿John?" Sherlock estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo..." Suspiró, mirando a Sherlock, tendido elegantemente en el sofá. "No lo sé."

Sherlock colocó su laptop en el suelo y le tendió un brazo. John sonrió. Sherlock siempre podía saber cuando John necesitaba un abrazo. John se estiró a su lado, acurrucándose entre el cuerpo de Sherlock y la parte de atrás del sofá, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock. Sus largos brazos lo rodeaban y sintió un beso en su frente. Sus ojos se cerraron, y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

Mientras John permanecía allí, sintiendo que el estrés del día se desvanecía mientras el calor de Sherlock se difundía con él, se preguntó cómo había logrado navegar por la vida solo, y esperaba fervientemente que nunca más tuviera que volver a hacerlo.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sherlock ya estaba despierto a las cinco de la mañana, mientras que John estaba, como era de esperar, muerto para el mundo. Cuando sonó el teléfono, Sherlock lo alcanzó y lo puso en el altavoz. "Buenos días, Irene."

John luchó para despertar y levantar la cabeza de la almohada. "¿Tienes idea de qué maldita hora es?"

"¡Son las cinco en punto!", gritó Irene. "¡Levántense! ¿Por qué no están levantados? ¡Es la hora!"

"No es la hora, no será la hora hasta dentro de media hora."

"¡Háganse un café! ¡Bajen las escaleras!"

Sherlock acercó el teléfono, lejos de John, que seguía murmurando irritado. "Irene, vamos a ver las nominaciones desde esta cama y no nos moveremos de ella hasta más tarde. Llámanos a las cinco y media." Colgó. "Por el amor de Dios. Otra vez esta hasta arriba de Rockstar, ¿cierto?"

"El 'otra vez' implica que dejo de estarlo en algún momento" dijo John, deslizándose de nuevo entre las sábanas. Se volvió y miró el rostro de Sherlock. "Ahora no volveremos a dormir."

"No estaba durmiendo en primer lugar."

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

"Hace media hora más o menos."

John frotó una mano sobre su adormilado rostro. Estaba enfurruñado y se notaba en sus ojos azules y Sherlock pensaba que se veía absolutamente adorable, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. "¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Sólo seguiste acostado?"

"Nunca estoy haciendo nada, como bien sabes."

John bostezó. "Estabas hablando con tu cerebro, ¿no?"

"Crudamente simplificado, pero sí."

"¿Qué dijo esta mañana?"

"Que voy a tener que cortarme corto el cabello para Tesla. Que hay por lo menos dos docenas de maneras de asesinar a Jim Moriarty y que nunca me pillen. Que podría ser tiempo para algunas renovaciones en la casa de Sussex. Que eres mejor actor de lo que nunca seré. Que Greg está esperando el momento adecuado para mostrarme otro papel de época que piensa que debo hacer."

John sonrió de manera perezosa y coqueta. "¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?"

"¿Qué recibiré otro papel de época?"

"Antes de eso."

Sherlock sonrió, extendió la mano y acaricio el fleco de John con un dedo. "Me escuchaste."

John se acercó y lo besó, lento y cálido. "Tenemos veintiséis minutos para hacer algo."

"¿Podemos jugar a las cartas, entonces?

"Podríamos acostarnos aquí y besarnos."

"Aceptable."

Al final, esos veintiséis minutos incluyeron una sesión de besos, descansos para ir al baño, una llamada telefónica de cada uno de sus respectivos asistentes, más besos, y unos minutos de somnolencia. Cuando Irene llamó de nuevo, estaban más o menos despiertos.

"¿Lo tienen puesto? ¡Enciendan su televisión!" gritó Irene.

"Buen Dios, ¿Cuántas Rockstars has tomado?" dijo Sherlock, sentándose en la cama y buscando el mando. Puso E!, donde el anfitrión hablaba sobre banalidades para hacer tiempo hasta que comenzaron los anuncios de las nominaciones. John se metió en la cama y acurrucó al lado de Sherlock, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock. Era cálido y flexible; Sherlock envolvió un brazo alrededor de él, sintiendo que la anticipación empezaba a fluir a través de él. La misma anticipación estaba rompiendo los nervios de Sherlock, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que sinceramente no le importaba si él era nominado, o si ganaba. Sólo le importaba John. Tales pensamientos desinteresados le eran todavía extraños, habiendo pasado toda su vida pensando sólo en sí mismo y cuidando solamente de lo que le afectaba a él y a su trabajo.  _Su felicidad es más importante para mí que la mía_ , el pensamiento quedo flotando en su mente. Sospechaba que tal sentimiento podía constituir una posible definición de lo que era estar enamorado. "Serás nominado, ya lo veras", dijo, en voz baja.

"Me gustaría poder estar tan confiado. Tú estas asegurado. "

"Nada nunca esta asegurado, ya lo sabes."

En la pantalla, el presidente de AMPAS, Tom Sherak y la actriz Amy Adams llegaban al podio. "Oh, es Amy," dijo John. "No sabía que ella estuviera metida en esto. No la he visto desde el verano pasado. Hicimos esa película de Pixar juntos."

"¡John, cállate!" dijo Irene.

"¡Tú no has estado despierta por unos pocos minutos!", dijo, indignado.

Observaron cómo se nombraban a los primeros nominados. John aplaudió y animo cuando Sarah fue nominada a Mejor Actriz de Reparto. Luego fue el turno de los Actores de Reparto y las nominaciones a Mejor actriz, y entonces, era hora de su categoría. Sherlock sintió otro escalofrío de ansiedad en su espalda. John alargó su mano y tomó la suya.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" gruñó Irene.

Amy empezó a leer la cartilla. "Para el mejor rendimiento de un actor en un papel principal, los nominados son..."

"Aquí vamos" murmuró Sherlock.

"George Clooney, en  _Los Descendientes_. Jean Dujardin, en  _El Artista_. Sherlock Holmes, en  _Para un extraño_. "

Irene aplaudió. Escuchar su propio nombre apenas movió algo en la superficie de la conciencia de Sherlock; todo en lo que podía pensar era en escuchar el nombre de John.

"James Moriarty, en  _For Which It Stands_ , y John Watson, en  _Para un extraño_."

El alivio y la alegría invadieron la mente de Sherlock. Lo había sabido, sabía que John tenía que ser reconocido por su extraordinario trabajo. Sabía que lo inesperado del talento de John haría que sus compañeros quisieran recompensarlo. Los críticos de la nación lo habían alabado, casi unánimemente, como el mejor actor del año. Y, sin embargo... había perdido contra James Moriarty, de todas las personas, en los Globos, y fue totalmente pasado por alto en los SAG, esas señales dispares lo habían estado volviendo loco.

John se había quedado sin fuerzas al lado de Sherlock. Un débil aliento escapó de su boca y sus pulmones hacían un gran esfuerzo recordando como respirar. "Maldita sea" soltó. Definitivamente no estaba escuchando a Amy leer las nominaciones a mejor director.

Sherlock lo atrajo hacia si mismo, riendo entre dientes. "Te lo dije" dijo. "Te dije que serías nominado." Besó la frente de John.

Irene estaba... bueno, sonaba como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de ataque. "Y las preguntas, todo pasara primero por Bruno, y... John? ¡John! ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Sherlock levantó el teléfono y activó el auricular. "Me temo que el señor Watson no está disponible hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Le gustaría dejar un mensaje?" dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano libre el cabello de John.

"Esto también le incumbe a usted, señor sabelotodo. Puedo llegar allí dentro de una hora, tenemos que... "

"No tenemos que hacer nada hasta al menos el mediodía, y si te veo aquí antes, voy a lanzarte a los perros."

"¡No tienes perros!"

"Podría conseguirlos."

"No me importan los perros, ¡Esto no tiene precedentes! ¡¿Son la primera pareja de la lista A abiertamente gay de Hollywood y se enfrentaran en la noche de los Oscar?! No puedes desaprovechas noticias como esta, Sherlock, y nos caería muy bien aprovechar la oportunidad. Necesitan levantarse, vestirse y lucir presentables, porque todo el mundo va a querer entrevistas, declaraciones, fotos juntos y... "

"Irene, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Vas a colgar el teléfono, y lidiaras con toda esa basura de la prensa por nosotros, porque ese es tu trabajo, por el cual te pagamos unos honorarios exorbitantes. Ahora voy a acostarme en mi cama con mi pareja nominada al Oscar, y una vez que recupere el uso de sus sentidos, vamos a tener mucho sexo de nominados al Oscar. ¿Esta claro? ¡Adiós!" Colgó, cortando a Irene en medio de un grito. "Demonios" murmuró.

"Estoy nominado", dijo John, apenas más alto que un susurro.

"Sí, mi amor, lo estás." Sherlock levantó su mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

"Para un Oscar."

"Lo sé."

"Uno real."

"Espero que sea real."

John sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Sherlock con ojos todavía incrédulos. "Sabía que podía pasar, pensé que podría ser, pero..." Su boca se abrió y se cerró un par de veces.

"Sé lo que quieres decir. No es muy real hasta que escuchas tu nombre. En mi primera nominación, todo lo que pude hacer fue caminar por mi departamento como un zombi durante una buena media hora. Debo haber retrocedido la grabación del anuncio media docena de veces sólo para asegurarme de que realmente habían dicho mi nombre."

Los ojos de John se iluminaron. "¿Podemos hacer eso? ¿Solo para asegurarnos?"

"Por supuesto." Sherlock cogió el control remoto y retrocedió la transmisión hasta que oyeron su nombre de nuevo. John Watson, en  _Para un extraño_ ".

John suspiró. "Mierda." Miró de nuevo a Sherlock. "En realidad... quiero decir, realmente... " se interrumpió.

"¿En realidad qué?"

"Me tomaron en serio."

El corazón de Sherlock se apretó un poco por lo asombrado que John se escuchaba. Si fuera por él, nadie tendría permitido pensar en John de una manera que no fuera seria, nunca más. "Tenían que hacerlo" dijo.

"Así que realmente vamos a... ya sabes. Caminar por la alfombra, y sentarnos en ese auditorio. Podremos sentarnos juntos, ¿no?"

Sherlock se rió. "Sí, por supuesto."

John sonrió. "Bueno. " Las aturdidas gotas que se acumularon en sus ojos, decidieron caer. Frotó una mano sobre sus mejillas. "Cristo todopoderoso, ¿Realmente sucedió eso?"

"Sí. Eres John Watson, nominado al Oscar."

"Y tú eres Sherlock Holmes, nominado al Oscar." John sonrió. "Pero ese ya es un viejo sombrero para ti, ¿no? Ahora son tres, sin duda te pondrás pesado."

"Creo que algunas cosas nunca dejaran de gustarte."

"No pareces emocionado. Sobre ti, quiero decir."

Sherlock miró el rostro de John, brillando de emoción. "¿Quieres la verdad?" Levantó una mano y pasó los dedos por el cabello de John. "Apenas había pensado en mi propia nominación. Todo lo que me importaba era la tuya. Esta película pudo haber resucitado mi carrera, pero ha reinventado la tuya, y nunca una carrera lo había merecido tanto un renacimiento. Pienso en las películas en las que pudiste seguir trabajando durante diez, veinte años o más y se me revuelve el estómago. Mereces algo mejor, eres mejor, y nuestra profesión, por no hablar del público, merece disfrutar de tu talento. Espero no ganar este Oscar, porque quiero que tú lo ganes."

Los ojos de John lo observaron desde abajo. Se inclinó y atrapó a Sherlock entre sus brazos, cayeron en la cama con el edredón enredándose a su alrededor. "Realmente quieres decir todo eso, ¿no?"

Sherlock lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. "De hecho, lo hago." Se encogió de hombros, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. "Además, ya tengo un Oscar. No es necesario ser codicioso."

John se echó a reír y lo besó, fuerte y profundo, sin soltarlo hasta que Sherlock estuvo derritiéndose sobre el colchón. John se metió en la boca de Sherlock y metió sus caderas entre las piernas de Sherlock, presionando y balanceándose contra él. Sherlock se aferró a los pantalones del pijama de John, su lengua deslizándose dentro de la boca contraria y luego de unas maniobras rápidas, lograron quedarse desnudos sin romper nada ni dejar algún rasguño. "De rodillas" dijo John, en el tono grave que sólo utilizaba cuando estaba realmente excitado. Sherlock obedeció tan rápido que casi se cae de la cama, arrodillándose y abriendo los muslos."

John agachó la cabeza y lamió desde el inicio de las nalgas hasta la hendidura de Sherlock. Sherlock gimió, bajando la cabeza. John acaricio los testículos de Sherlock con una mano, manteniendo la otra en la espalda baja de Sherlock mientras lo devoraba con su lengua; Sherlock se mantuvo quieto mientras los espasmos llenaban su cuerpo. "Dios, John" susurró Sherlock. "Hazlo, hazlo ahora. Te quiero dentro de mí."

John se apresuró a buscar el lubricante y lo preparo velozmente. Estaba respirando agitado; Sherlock podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y ver cómo un intenso rubor se elevaba por su pálida piel. John se hundió profundamente en él con un gruñido de satisfacción, sus manos agarrando las estrechas caderas de Sherlock.

Sherlock se apretó contra él, levantándose un poco para agarrar la cabecera de la cama y sujetarse. Miró a John y su respiración se cortó; Los ojos de John estaban llenos de deseo, los músculos de su pecho y brazos se destacaban como si acabara de hacer tres rondas de entrenamiento en el circuito. "Sí, John," ronroneó. "Cógeme."

John se inclinó sobre la espalda de Sherlock y lo hizo. Dejó que su rostro se apoyara en los omoplatos de Sherlock y empujó duro, apenas controlándose. John envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Sherlock y se hundió en sus caderas duro y rápido; Sherlock deseó que John tuviera alguna forma de mantenerlo más apretado, para que pudieran estar más cerca, profundo, porque no importaba lo cerca que estuvieran, no parecía ser suficiente. John agarró la erección de Sherlock y la acarició al ritmo de sus embestidas, repartiendo besos en su espalda y en los hombros de Sherlock cuando podía alcanzarlos. Sherlock se corrió con un grito ronco; la estrechez ocasionada por su liberación lanzó a John a su orgasmo y se derramó dentro suyo, agarrando las caderas de Sherlock, su cuerpo temblando y enterrándose más profundo. Sherlock sintió que la frente de John se apoyaba en su espalda mientras John se relajaba. Se quedaron quietos por un momento hasta que las rodillas de Sherlock cedieron y los tiró a ambos lados de la cama en un enredo de miembros. Se volvió y encontró la boca de John, lo besó con fuerza, alborotado y desordenado, las palabras y suspiros medio murmurados deslizándose de sus labios.

Sherlock observó el rostro de su amante, ambos cansados y sudados por el sexo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, en lugar de un momento de profunda conexión emocional... John se echó a reír.

Sherlock parpadeó. "¿John? Tenía entendido que el período post-coital normalmente no es una ocasión para reírse, o me han informado incorrectamente?"

"Lo siento," dijo John, todavía riendo. "No sé lo que se me vino." El doble sentido lo hizo reír otra vez.

Sherlock sonrió, empezando a reírse. "Es la adrenalina."

John lo besó entre risitas, sus manos sobre el pecho de Sherlock. "Esperaba que Irene nos llamara a la mitad."

"Al menos tendría una buena respuesta para todas esas preguntas absurdas sobre cómo estamos reaccionando a nuestras nominaciones." Sherlock puso acento americano, haciendo su mejor imitación de Irene, que él sabía era bastante buena. "'John y Sherlock están encantados de ser nominados, de hecho están follando como comadrejas locas en este momento."

Eso hizo que John volviera a reírse. "A la revista People encantaría eso."

as risitas de Sherlock se apagaron; levantó una mano hacia la mejilla de John. "La crítica profesional esta de acuerdo contigo, John. Esa fue una follada memorable."

John sonrió. "Me gustaría darle las gracias a la Academia."

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

**Notas de la traductora :**

Holi holi, bueno, apuesto a que no me esperaban tan pronto, lo que se dice "pronto" considerando mi historial en los últimos tiempos, admito que pude terminarlo antes, pero me entro el flechazo de Criminal Minds luego de un maratón en AXN y me estoy viendo la serie desde el principio y ahora me han venido unas ganas de fics Moreid, lastima que no hay muchos, aunque hay un omegaverse que empece a leer como traducción y quedo parado porque la autora también paro, pero me lleve la grata sorpresa de que actualizaron hace poco y aunque no esta terminado a revivido mi afición por ese fandom, así que es posible que la siguiente traducción sea de Criminal Minds, así que si recomiendan alguno avisenme, Moreid con algo de ReidxHotch, me encanta los triángulos amorosos, amo el drama. 

En otras noticias he leído todos los reviews que me han mandando tanto aquí como en Fanfiction, pero para variar no he tenido tiempo de contestar todos ;_; esperenme, lo haré!!! Aunque la mayoría sean para decirme que se alegran aunque ya lo leyeron en ingles jeje, igual se aprecia, porque sé que leerlo en el idioma natal da una sensación diferente, y también que recordar es volver a vivir, así que relean no hay problema jeje, un abrazo  tod@s!!


End file.
